The wonder years
by Kzdatgurl
Summary: After being shoved from home to home, Naruto finds stability. He moves to Konoha and begins Konoha high. He starts to make friends and discover himself. Watch as the drama, love making and mystery unfold...sex, drugs and rock and roll... Yaoi SasuNaru NejiNaru ShikaTem KibaIno GaaraNaru - Rated L for Lanuage and Lemons *Read/Review (Image: )
1. Chapter 1

**In the beginning...**

It never ceased to amaze him, just how he managed to get himself into these situations. Yanked out of a semi-comfy home and sent to Konoha, to live with a complete stranger, who claimed to be his 'godfather'. What a weekend.

He sighed heavily as he unpacked his freshly delivered belongings in the basement of a small house that reminded him of a coffin. Yeah, it was that small. Who ever heard of a one bedroom home? Technically, it was two bedrooms but one was converted into an office, with a mini library for writing.

_Whatever_... He thought placing his clothes in the designated dresser draws.

Glancing around the basement, Naruto noticed it was actually pretty cool. There was a separate entrance for the basement, aside from the regular door and it was completely finished with a full sized bed, couch, radio, full bathroom and window. It's_ like having my own apartment_. He thought to himself. M_aybe this won't be so bad after all._ He decided forgetting one major detail.

This was the part that sucked the most. The part he always hated worst than any other, was having to go to yet another school. He'd have to start from square one, try to make friends all over again and probably end up being the target of 'popular' kids, yeah just like in the movies. That sucked major balls. Just as he was starting to feel a little better about his situation, he felt bad all over again.

Naruto just didn't have the best of luck when it came to making friends. He always seemed to piss off the wrong kinds of people, then he would get wailed on all year long for it. He really couldn't help it though, it was part of his nature. He loved being goofy and silly and sometimes people just didn't get it. As for bullies, well he had no toleration for them. No matter how out numbered he was, he would always stand up for himself. That was a rule.

So far this would be school #5. Obviously he didn't stay in one place too long. As he laid across the bed, situated in the back of the large room, he mulled over the most recent prank that got him sent back to the orphanage, a classic.

_**Flashback**_

"Naruto! How could you? Do you have any idea how much it's going to cost to rewire the whole house and plumbing? Not to mention the damage you caused at school last week?" Mitoya, his foster parent, yelled as she packed his bags.

"I said I was sorry..." he said sulking in the corner as he watched with amazement how fast she was moving, as if this was planned and practiced.

"That is not good enough this time...you're always sorry...time and time and time again...sorry doesn't cover all the problems you cause around here." She said resentfully.

It almost hurt. He actually thought she liked him. It was only meant to be a prank. You know something to make him laugh. He thought it was genius. He had rigged the wiring and plumbing to go on and off randomly every time someone triggered it unknowingly. When the phone rang, the toilet would flush. When that TV came on, the shower would run. When the faucet was ran, the blender would blend and the microwave would start. Classic. Guess he was the only one who thought that.

"I'm sorry to say but you have to go." She said not seeming very sorry at all.

"But...but...what about school and church and my friends...what about you?" He asked in a panic.

"You should have thought about all that before you decided to destroy things around here. I knew taking you would be a handful, but it's become too big of a headache. Having to run down to the school house everyday...Naruto did this, Naruto did that...your driving me crazy...maybe it's better off this way."

"Yeah, better for you." He said kicking at the carpet bunched together in the corner.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

"The car is here to get you...I'll help you load your things." She said carrying a bag with her out the door.

_Slam!_

The trunk shut as she opened the back door of the cab for him. He didn't cry, he didn't say anything. It was yet another disappointment in the life of Naruto Uzumaki. He gazed forward; that would be the last time he ever saw Mitoya. Once he was on his way back to the orphanage, all he could do was regret. Regret being born. Regret how he lived. He hated his life.

_That wench_. He thought sourly. S_he didn't even have the decency to bring me back herself. _He said turning to the back window.

_**End flashback**_

"Hey, kid...I'm getting ready to order pizza. What topping do you want?" A husky voice called down from the door at the top of the stairs.

"Anchovies and pineapple...do they have Ramen flavored?" He called back facing the steps now.

"Hahaha, no but anchovies and pineapple it is." The older man shouted before shut the door.

Naruto smiled to his self. He had been so preoccupied with wallowing in self pity that he completely forgot about Jiraiya. You know, the man that came and got him. He didn't really know how to acknowledge the guy; after all he was still a complete stranger. Hell, he never knew his real father, let alone that he had a 'godfather' out there or any other family members for that matter. Still he decided to act as if this was just another home. For now it was. Soon Jiraiya might decide he didn't want to be bothered with another persons kid. I mean hey, it happened before.

After hearing the door bell ring, Naruto walked up to the first floor where he met Jiraiya in the kitchen and joined the big guy at the table.

"Pizza a la Jiraiya ...that means it's special." He said handing Naruto his own pie. "I know how you growing boys can be. Plus I hate anchovies." He said taking his own pepperoni slices on to his plate.

Staring silently over his pizza at Jiraiya, Naruto reminisced on the day he showed up at the orphanage. He was out in the back yard when he was called in.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey, yeah...that's him alright. Looks just like Yondaime..." Naruto could hear a big white haired man say as he walked past him to the head masters office.

"Close the door behind you son." Said Mrs. Flasco. She was the owner and operator of the orphanage in which Naruto had graced the halls of on 4, no 5 separate occasions. "You may have noticed the guy in the hall. His name is Jiraiya. He claims to be a relative of yours. He knew your parents and wants to take you in."

"My parents?" Naruto asked not quite convinced. "What do you mean take me in? I'm going to another foster home? What a crock..." he said folding his arms over his chest. He would just rather live out his days in the orphanage till he was grown enough to do his own thing. Going from pillar to post was a pain in the arse.

"Naruto, you're getting too old to go from home to home anymore. Jiraiya has requested to adopt you, not just foster you till you screw up. It's about time you left here and stopped coming back." The women said with little to no compassion.

"Sure, sure...whatever. But, I'll be back. I always come back." Naruto said standing from his seat and walking out the room.

"So whaddya think kid?" The white haired guy asked him on his way out the headmaster's office.

"I think, I'll be back..." Naruto said passing by the bewildered male, to go to his room to pack his things once again.

_**End flashback**_

A week later here he was.

"Hey, Jiraiya ..." Naruto said between bites.

"What's up?" He answered back.

"At the orphanage, you said something when I walked by...you said I looked just like, Yondaime."

"Yeah, sure ya do...bright blonde hair, big blue eyes...of course Kushina is in there too. You got her last name after all."

Naruto was quiet for a second. "I don't know those people." The boy said turning his head away feeling a little bit ashamed.

"Hey lemme show you something." Jiraiya said standing and walking out the room.

Naruto followed behind him. They went to his study.

After about ten minutes of searching around the tight office space, he produced a picture of a man and a pregnant woman. They were smiling and holding each other very closely. The woman was beautiful. She had long hair, which looked to be red. The guy had an electric smile with bright hair like Naruto's, and surreal blue eyes.

"That's them. We called him, Yondaime but his name's Minato. Minato Namikaze and she's Kushina Uzumaki. Those are your folks brat." The voice now spoke from behind Naruto.

All he could do was stare at the photo in hand. He was in a mild state of shock. He had never seen them before. His parents. And they looked so happy. O_ne day_... He thought. _I'll have the courage to ask what happened to them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

**Warning: This chapter contains a bit of language. Viewer discretion is advised. (Enjoy!)**

* * *

**Learning the ropes**

**Monday**

Waking up to an alarm clock, which was set two hours too late, Naruto sleepily stretched and exited the warm confines of his new bed. He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He looked in the mirror at messy blonde locks and tired blue eyes with a yawn. After getting dressed in his favorite orange and blue track suit, Naruto begin towards the stairs. Stopping short, he turned to the photo he had sitting on top of a small night stand near his bed. It was the photo of his parents.

Rubbing his thumb over the glass that framed the picture, Naruto felt a ping in his heart. He had spent many days before trying to figure out what his parents looked like. He also spent many days resenting them, being angry that he was left all alone. After he saw the picture the night before, he couldn't feel deserted any longer. He didn't quite get the circumstances yet, but he now knew his parents hadn't just abandoned him. There was a reason behind what happened. Naruto smiled and placed the photo back on the table top then he walked up the stairs.

"Finally decided to get up huh?" Jiraiya asked already seated at the table.

"Yea, how bout that." Naruto said opening some bread to place in the toaster.

"Well, soon as you're done I'll drop you off at school. They were expecting you in at 8am after all." The white haired man said munching on a bowl of cereal.

Naruto quietly buttered his toast still seated opposite of Jiraiya.

"Aren't you like, gonna get dressed or something?" Naruto asked taking a bite and sipping on orange juice.

"Look kid, I'm a writer, in case you didn't notice. I get the luxury of traveling, conducting experiments, and doing research, all in my pajamas if I care to…Ha! Tell me that's not impressing!" Jiraiya said standing from the table with his nose up in the air striking a pose.

"Research? Is that what you call all those girly magazines up in your study? 'Playdude' and 'Stud monthly'?" Naruto questioned as he grabbed for his swing bag.

Jiraiya almost fell over with embarrassment. "HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA GOING THROUGH MY THINGS YA BRAT!" He yelled storming off to get his keys.

….

The duo pulled up in front of the school and Naruto looked over at the tall white haired man still dressed in his robe and slippers.

"Well, Tsunade is waiting for you up in the main office. She's the principal, she's a real old friend too." He said looking down the street then at the blonde haired boy seated next to him.

"Sure." Naruto nodded as he went for the door handle. He was still apprehensive of the whole situation. Though he hated being new all over again and moving to a foreign place with strange people and an unknown caretaker, he was definitely thankful Jiraiya had come along when he did. So far he was turning out to be a pretty awesome guy.

"Hey kid," Jiraiya began as Naruto pulled his hand back and looked to the older guy. "Look, it's hard to believe but we're family. Your dad was like a son to me…I know, it took me a really long time to find you, and I'm sorry about that but truth is, I'm just glad I did. Anyway, take this, call me in case you need anything." Jiraiya said handing Naruto a cell phone.

Naruto's blue eyes glanced over the phone then the man's features. He was being serious, Naruto could tell. "Thanks, Pervy Sage." Naruto said quickly tucking away the cellular and stepping out of the car.

"W-whaddya mean Pervy! Don't call me that! It's research, and not to be taken lightly!" Jiraiya yelled as the passenger door closed and Naruto, hands perched behind his head, made his way up the stairs and into the school.

_Haha, damn kid. _Jiraiya laughed and made his way back home to start more 'research'.

Once in school, Naruto mindlessly wandered the halls looking for the main office. _Damn old man…he could have pointed me in the right direction at least… _Naruto scoffed as he walked through hall after hall of doors and lockers. Finally, after about 15 minutes of nothing, he came to a big light green room that held a desk and a bowl cut wearing young lady with a dark dress.

"Hi there, can I help you?" The girl called out upon noticing that Naruto was just standing about the door way.

"Yea, I guess…is this the principal's office?" He asked stepping closer to her desk.

"Sure it is, you must be Naruto. We were expecting you." She said with a smile while extending her hand to greet the boy.

"Dammit, you didn't even give me till 1 o'clock today! YOU ARE DRIVING ME TO DRINK, MORE FREQUENTLY!" A loud voice roared from behind the 2nd closed door which was situated to the right of the secretary. "I'm warning you, you had better make it your damn business not to come back in here again today!"

_BAAAMMMMMM!_

The girl before Naruto smiled nervously. "Haha, I'm Shizune by the way. Just have a seat there and Lady Tsunade will be right with you." She pointed standing from her seat.

Naruto walked over to a bench on the outer side of the closed door and watched his feet. Soon after a few more yells and slams, what he presumed were blows to someone's head, the closed door swung open violently. Out sashayed a tall, slim, dark haired boy dressed in a black collared shirt and khaki shorts. Naruto watched him from the back and wondered what the two toned fan on his back stood for. The teen stopped in front of Shizune's desk with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Naruto noticed the blank expression on his face as he waited for Shizune to stop scribbling on a sheet of paper. As Naruto's eyes glanced over the boys features, he pondered silently about the bandages that covered his arms and legs from wrist to elbow and ankle to knee. Bringing his eyes back upward Naruto was shocked to notice the boy staring back at him with pitch black, stone cold eyes. Naruto looked away, he didn't want to seem nosy or anything so he focused on his feet again.

"Try not to get into anymore trouble today Sasuke. Lady Tsunade isn't in the best of moods lately." Shizune said handing him a pink slip.

The boy looked disinterested. "Hn." He grunted as he gripped the paper and strolled out the office.

_Sasuke... _Naruto repeated in his head. He watched the boy turn and disappear.

"SHIZUNE!" A voice roared through the now open door.

"Ah, yes Lady Tsunade?" Shizune said with a worried expression on her face as she slipped into the woman's office.

"Sake please…" Naruto heard the unseen lady request.

"Ma'am not while school's in session…Naruto Uzumaki is here. He's waiting for you." Shizune said gesturing towards the door.

"Right, right…send em in." Tsunade said sounding less impressed since her yearning for liquor was shut down.

"She'll see you now Naruto." Shizune said exiting the office and settling back down into her own desk again.

Naruto stood, swallowed deep and dredged into the office expecting to find an old horse of a lady but instead he found a busty blond with large breast and light brown eyes staring back at him.

"Com'on in. Close the door. Sit, sit let's chat." The bountiful woman said gesturing toward a seat in front of her.

Naruto sat and looked over the woman again carefully.

Neither of the two said anything for a while.

"So that fool Jiraiya finally found you huh?" She smiled. "You sure are elusive aren't you?"

Naruto scrunched his nose. He wasn't sure what to say. "I guess." He said. _Yeah, 16 years… _He thought to his self quietly. _Too busy writing perverted novels…_

"Well, enough small talk. You're going to start classes today, late none the less, but better late than never. Here's your schedule. That's it for the rest of the year. I could appoint a guide for you if you need but I think it's pretty self explanatory," she shrugged. Tsunade walked around to the front of her desk and sat on it right across from Naruto. "The cafeteria is in the basement. The floors are coded by #s, one, two and three and the rooms are letters. This is the first floor, hence my office is 1G… Math is 2nd floor, you're in class 2N, and so on and so forth…bathrooms are on the far left and right of each floor near the stairwells. The gym is through the first floor Z entrance at the end of the hall, it leads to the actual gym room, changing area and showers; also the pool and the indoor track. There is also a path out back for the outdoor track, and football field." She paused and tapped her chin thinking about what she missed. "There is a Bio lab with a green house on the roof too…that's accessed through the third floor roof exit." She looked down at Naruto who seemed to be in a daze. "Any questions so far?"

Naruto panned back to earth and looked up at her. "Nope." He lied. The last thing he heard was cafeteria.

"For a twerp, you seem to be a man of little words." She said rubbing a pear on her low cut shirt before taking a bite out of it. "Jeez…you really are the spitting image of Yondaime kid…"

Naruto still didn't respond. He was taking everything in.

"Well at any rate, it's time for you to go." She said walking back to her chair taking a seat. Naruto stood and begin to walk out. "Hey, kid…" She called out behind him. "Lemme know if you need anything. I can always get you that guide."

"Sure, granny." Naruto said with a smile and was out the door with speed just as Tsunade hurled a book towards him which landed on the floor just outside her office.

_Arrrgggghhh… _Tsunade growled. _What has Jiraiya gotten me into?_

_212? _Naruto said walking past class after class locker after locker.

_RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGG! _

The bell screeched above his head.

_Dammit… _Naruto said through clenched teeth as he found himself amid a sea of teenagers being bumped to and fro. Moving into a corner, the blonde boy waited and decided to let the rush die down before he went to look for his locker again. After about 10 minutes the hall was quiet once more; finding 212 Naruto began to fumble around with the combination lock affixed to the metal storage bin.

"Hey…what's up with you? You new here or what?" A voice came from behind his open locker.

Naruto rolled his eyes and prepared for what he thought would turn into a fight for sure. "And what's it to you?" He asked slamming his locker shut and staring into dark brown eyes that belonged to a boy about the same height and build as him.

"Heheh...down boy. You're feisty huh?" The boy said leaning back against the row of lockers with a chuckle.

"Look, whatever you want, take it; I'm not in the mood to fight." Naruto said getting ready to slip away when the voice picked up again.

"What? What do I look like some type of delinquent?" The boy asked jumping in front of Naruto causing him to stop in his tracks.

Naruto gave the kid the once over. The teen wore tattered jeans with looping chains, a vintage tee, a red triangle tattoo on each cheek and a skull and bones belt buckle to boot.

"Okay, okay, don't answer that. But seriously, I don't want your crap. I was just curious as to why you're still here in the hall, ya know after classes have already begun. That's detention you know…"

Naruto still a little weary of the boy before him shifted over on one foot. "Well, I could ask you the same question then."

"Clever. But, I already have detention for the rest of the week…maybe the month. Sooo, what's the worst that could happen?" The brown haired teen explained.

After a brief silence the two boys laughed out loud together.

"I'm Naruto." Said blondie extending his hand.

"Kiba." Said the brunette running his hand through his hair instead of shaking Naruto's. "Now that that's out the way, who's your home room teacher?"

Naruto handed him his laminated copy from Tsunade.

"Iruka? Right on. He's cool, we're in the same homeroom." As he studied the sheet Kiba almost bursts at the seams. "Yo, you have almost the same exact schedule as me! This is so freakin awesome, I could be your personal school guide or something."

"Sure, that's cool I guess." Naruto agreed. "What's next then? Chemistry right?" He asked leaning over Kiba's shoulder to peep at the schedule.

Kiba raised a hand. "Dude, I said I could be your guide not your tutor. Let's get you familiar with the school first. Then we can try some actual classes!"

With that said the pair went from floor to floor seemingly unnoticed as they talked Konoha high and other things of course. After an hour passed by, a bell rung and let Kiba know it was lunch time.

"So them right there…don't go near them. They will probably break your cute lil face just for fun." Kiba said pointing out different groups in the cafeteria. He thumbed the direction of a table of rough looking boys. One had shoulder length grayish hair pulled to the back and sat on top of the table. "That's Kabuto, aka medic, he's the leader. His crew, Mizuki, he's super buff and super stupid, dudes like 24 still in the 11th grade still... that's Zabuza, aka demon and Sasori he's small but definitely mean as hell; they call him the puppet master. He's got this look that he does sometimes, I swear he makes you do what he wants just from staring at you. Total freak..."

"Uh huh." Naruto added taking mental notes. It was hard for him to take this warning seriously due to the cartoon-ish nicknames they held. _Medic? What's so scary about that?_

"And them…" Kiba said nodding his head towards a group of girls. "They're trouble. You may wanna keep away from them too."

Naruto glanced over the table. It was full of pretty girls. A blond with big light eyes, a brunette with a nice smile, and a pink haired girl with green eyes that looked like emeralds.

"What's the problem? They seem innocent enough and _very _pretty by the way." Naruto said zooming in on the table.

"That's the problem! They go by the 'Kunoichi's'. They will manipulate the shit outta you man. Ino, Ten-ten and Sakura. Just a suggestion, don't let the butterfly lashes and honey flavored lip gloss fool you."

"Hah…scared of a couple of chicks are you?" Naruto poked fun with a chuckle. He thought this was all too damn funny.

Kiba launched a piece of bread at him. "More like chicks from hell." He said joining in the laugh. "Hey, hey! Asshole at 2 o'clock." Kiba said raising his eye brows signaling to Naruto that someone approached him from behind.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Naruto turned and looked toward the voice. "Looks like the class misfit has taken a hostage." Said a boy with long chocolate colored hair tied back into a ponytail.

Naruto couldn't decide if his eyes were a slight lavender or more pearl colored.

"Naruto, Jerk-off. Jerk-off, Naruto." Kiba said looking defiantly at the other dark haired boy.

"Naruto, is it? Don't pay attention to dog brain here. He's misplaced his kibbles-n-bits so he's a bit agitated. I'm Neji. Neji Hyuga." Said the long haired boy solidly extending his hand to Naruto.

"Hahah. Yeah, I'm Naruto." He said as they joined hands.

Neji noticed how striking Naruto's smile was. "Great. Here's a tip though, Naruto. Assuming you're new here, having never seen your face before, trust me when I say, it isn't such a good idea to hang out with the village idiot. He'll only convert you to his level of stupid. That said, have a marvelous day."

Both boys watched as Neji sauntered off.

"Prag. Don't listen to him, he's a total douche. He's got this great big stick up his ass cause everyone's convinced he's this total genius of some sort. Tssss... whatever dude..." Kiba said with a huff.

"What did he want?" Asked a guy with a high ponytail as he joined the table.

"Damn dude, finally. I thought you'd never get here. Shikamaru this is Naruto. Naruto, Shikamaru. He my friend, is the real genius around here!" Kiba shouted rather excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't be so loud about it. What's up bro?" Shikamaru said knocking fist with Naruto.

"Nothing much, hanging with this lunatic." Naruto said beginning to relax more.

"Yeah sure. I've been giving him the run down of the school. We skipped classes all morning…haha sweet right?" Kiba laughed and waited for Shikamaru's reply.

"Uhhh no." Shikamaru said dryly. "Naruto, take your classes. Trust me; Tsunade can be a real pain in the ass."

"Gottcha," Naruto fired back.

"Where's Shino? And Choji?" Shikamaru asked looking around the café.

"Dunno. Haven't seen em." Kiba said looking towards the entrance door. "Ahhh, look who found their way to school today." He mentioned with a nod causing the other boys eyes to avert to the doorway.

They watched a pale figure with dark features walk up to the food line, grab an apple and glare over the crowded room before taking a few steps past some empty tables.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked noticing it was the same kid who got yelled at earlier in Tsunade's office.

"Him? That's Sasuke. As in Uchiha. Yeah, his names on half the shit in Konoha...don't mess with him either." Kiba shook his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"Uchiha?" Naruto repeated. Before he realized the black haired boy was pulling up a chair to their table.

"Hhm? What was that Naruto? Question about Sasuke? Ask 'em, he's right there." Kiba said looking from boy to boy.

Naruto shot daggers at Kiba from across the table.

Sasuke looked to the blonde. He recalled seeing him earlier in Tsunade's. Clearly he was new. Sasuke's gaze went from Naruto to Kiba. "Idiot." He said biting into his apple.

"Aye! I told you, don't call me that!" Kiba said folding his arms over his chest. "Ass."

Sasuke just glared holes through him without any words.

"Hey, I'm Naruto." Naruto said with a light wave.

Sasuke rolled his eyes back over the blonde quietly chewing apple.

"You guys are so troublesome." Shikamaru huffed while rubbing his temples.

Just as Naruto was about to speak the bell rung.

The table cleared leaving just Kiba and Naruto again.

"Well, next stop is history with Kakashi. We had better go to this class. He likes to call my mom." Kiba offered with Naruto following close behind.

"Hey why'd you say that back there about Sasuke? I mean, to not mess with him?" Naruto asked still struck by curiosity.

Kiba turned to Naruto with a stumped look. "Uhm, just based off the fact that he can probably buy and sell our sorry asses. I forget, you're new...you'll learn." He commented patting his new friend on the back. "Now hey, look alive." Kiba added.

Naruto took a deep breath as they entered Kakashi's domain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing...specifically Naruto nothing...**

**Warning: Yaoi...Yaoi...Yaoi...yes in this chapter. (Not the cute fluffy kind more dirty and naughty!) Also drug usage and language.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Commence Issues**

"So class, take out your reports and pass them forward. I'll read them, grade them and get back to you about that at some point or another." A silver haired man said in front of the class he held. He stood propped lazily against the chalk board with a partial mask covering the bottom half of his face and a rather blank expression plastered over the other half.

Naruto wondered, what sort of teacher wears face covers?

"Fuck man, I forgot about that report. Damn, damn, damn, damn..." Kiba said beginning to knock himself on the head with his text book.

"Awww Kiba, my favorite class clown. From your movements back there, I can tell you don't have your report." The teacher said changing to a sleepy eyed grin, or at least what looked like one.

"Dude, I can totally get that to you in a day or two...you see, I actually got caught up with Naruto here. He's new and well I lost track of time guiding him through our fine school." Kiba said nervously patting a passive looking Naruto on the back.

"Sure, sure…that would be a great excuse had I not assigned that report two weeks ago." Kakashi concluded.

"Well, you're gonna take like three weeks to grade 'em anyways! Come on, just gimme a little more time?" Kiba whined from his desk.

"Moving on. Naruto is it?" The teacher asked shifting his attention to the blonde. He did get a letter or something from Tsunade about a new student, however at the time of reception he was way too busy with Iruka to pay it any mind. Who knows where that thing ended up...

"Yeah, Uzumaki." Naruto responded with an inward smile receiving all eyes on him. He shuttered at the thought.

"Nice to have you aboard Naruto. I'm Kakashi." The man said as he collected the last of the class reports and dropped them on his desk before approaching the board. "Oh yea, Kiba, detention."

"Dammit!" The brunette yelled out as class officially began.

_ ..._

_At last! _Naruto thought to himself. _The final bell, school is over_.

Naruto walked over to his locker, he struggled with the lock again then finally began to put away his books. The hall had cleared out mostly just leaving a few straggling teens behind.

"New kid huh?"

Naruto's ears perked as a sweet sounding voice caught his attention from behind. Turning around he locked eyes on the pretty pink haired girl from lunch. "Yea, my names Naruto, wha-" He began before getting cut off.

"Right, right Narutoad," the girl said totally disregarding what his name actually was. "So what brings you here?" She asked batting her eyes.

"Well, first off it's Naruto. Second I just moved here fr- " he spoke only to be cut off again but this time by a different voice.

"Come on Sakura!" Someone demanded at high volume raising the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck.

"Comingggg…Ino-pig..." Sakura chimed then mumbled her insult lightly.

"Look, Narutard...nice meeting you…I'll see around, k?" She said puckering her lips to the blonde before walking off.

"Yea, sure." He gushed as the girl walked away. He didn't care what she called him, she was hot!

Sakura damned Ino in her mind. She thought back to lunch and how Naru-whatever had been sitting with Sasuke at the table. She couldn't help her inquisitive nature when it came down to the raven haired teen. She needed to get to Naruto before anyone else could so she could get as much info on Sasuke as possible. If Naruto was Sasuke's friend, she would be all over the blonde like butter on toast. No matter what stood in her way, she was dead set on having Sasuke for her own, her entire high school career depended on it.

"Dude, what did I say about them!" Kiba asked loud and obnoxious like.

_Shhheeesh._.. Naruto sighed as he watched pink and blond roam down the hall together. He turned and directed his attention to Kiba, who stood with a less than amused look on his face. "She's hot. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." Naruto teased while sealing up his locker.

"Sick. I don't want to be anywhere near the lions den when they strike." He said referencing the Kunoichi's. "Might lose a ball."

Naruto laughed and the boys made their way out the building. "I thought you had detention, for the week?" Naruto asked through squinted eyes as the sun shone at full force.

"Yeah well, today's conductor owed me a favor. He lemme off the hook." Kiba grinned rubbing his hands together like some sort of psycho.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked his new found friend over. He liked the kid. He seemed to have an answer for everything. Naruto saw a lot of his own qualities in Kiba which was a definite plus.

"Yo! Shino! Where have you been all day man?" Kiba yelled throwing his arms in the air as he and an unknown approached a mysterious figure.

"Kiba." The fully covered boy said with a nod. "Who is this?" He asked from behind dark glasses, a zipped up jacket and a hood.

Naruto cringed at the sight of Shino all bundled up as if it weren't 87 degrees out.

"That's why I was looking for ya! This is Naruto. He's the newest addition to the crew." Kiba said jabbing Naruto in the arm. "Naruto, say hi."

_Newest addition to the crew? _Naruto asked himself_. Damn making friends __this time around was way easy. _"Hi." He repeated.

"Naruto, I'm Shino, as in Aburame." The rather dry looking teen said with a curt nod.

Kiba looked at Naruto exasperatedly, signaling to him that this was normal.

"O-ok." Naruto said throwing up his left hand.

"So is he coming out with us tonight?" Shino asked.

"Oh yeah, I never asked em." Kiba said looking at Naruto. "Tonight. Downtown. At the Dungeon..." Kiba said as if he were announcing a monster truck event.

"The what now?" Naruto asked with concern.

"The Dungeon, it's a club." Kiba said folding his arms.

"Can we get in? My fake I.D. got taken away at my last home-" Naruto caught his self and stopped short.

"Your last home? What are you a lost puppy or something?" Kiba giggled slapping him on the back. "Nah, but really though, don't worry about it. Sasuke's band plays there every week and he knows the owner so he gets us in no check, no cover."

"Oh." Naruto said still worried he blew his own cover. He didn't want people to know he was a 'system kid' or at least that's what he was called at his last school. "He has a band?" He inquired further about Sasuke.

"Please, what doesn't Sasuke have?" Kiba retorted as he lit a cigarette. "He's a totally loaded brat."

"Didn't seem like you guys cared for each other too much earlier." Naruto said looking from Shino to Kiba and back.

"Yeah, he's a real prick but he kicks serious ass on a guitar." Kiba said passing his cigarette to Naruto who declined. "What? Don't tell me you're a _'Goodie two shoes'_."

"Nah, just not a smoker." Naruto said as Jiraiya pulled up in front of the school. Naruto signaled to his friends that was his ride.

"Dude meet us back here tonight around 9 and we'll head out." Kiba said watching the blonde doddle toward the idling car.

"Sure. See ya!" Naruto called out before closing the door.

Jiraiya looked from Naruto to the boys and back.

"And here I thought you were gonna have it hard making friends." Jiraiya said putting the car in drive.

"Yea, it was surprisingly simple this time. Heheh…" Naruto said feeling a bit relieved. Shit, all he did was show up and _wham!_ instant friends. "They actually invited me out tonight too." He said excited like.

"Ya don't say." Jiraiya said feeling good for Naruto. He knew just how tough the kid had it growing up.

**Later that night**

"Dudes come on, we're gonna be late!" Kiba hissed storming down the street towards a pub with a neon glowing sign hanging from the front saying _The Dungeon_.

"Man, he's so much trouble." Shikamaru said rubbing his neck.

Once they got to the entrance Shikamaru signaled the bouncer that their gang was there.

The giant burly man looked the group over. He noticed a new face. Moving to one side he let them all in.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji (who Naruto formally met at the school that night) and Naruto sat at a circular table and ordered a round. Kiba explained to Naruto that Monday nights at the Dungeon were epic and had become a sacred event that no one missed. Anyone who was anyone, was at the Dungeon on Monday, no excuses. The crew ordered a round of beers as the lights began to dim.

"Seriously though, we made it right on time." Kiba said clinking beer bottles with Shikamaru.

"Com'on not so hard before you break it. Jeez..." Shikamaru said shifting his focus to the stage.

"Hello guys, girls...nice to see you all again. Before we begin I just want to thank everyone on behave of Hebi, for coming out." A tall boy with a base guitar around his neck spoke as he took the stage. He paused to allow the crowd a moment to cheer. "As you know, I'm Suigetsu I play base, we also have Jugo on drums, Karin with vocals, and last but not least..." he paused again glancing over his shoulder as a raven haired teen walked out next. The audience broke into a deafening applause. "Sasuke..." he waited for the crowd to calm. "Uchiha on guitar." Suigetsu waited again allowing the female population of the audience to finish swooning and cat calling at the raven. He figured he'd give them a moment. "Alright ladies, ladies...we are about to get started...do enjoy the show." He said with a quick bow before backing up.

Just as the white haired boy backed up enough, Sasuke stepped forward without waiting for the crowd to quiet and jumped right into the first tune. His band mates promptly jumped in catching up with his beat, as the whole audience rose their feet (including Naruto's table). Drums and base matched Sasuke's rhythm perfectly as the band played a set of 6. Karin belted out the last of the nights lyrics, as the band began to finish the final song of the night.

"Complications in life lead to my aggravation inside...I'm pleading my case to the entire nation..." A girl with flat black hair and small wire framed glasses sang to the melody of sounds vibrating the whole pub. She was waiting for a base solo to end. "Fuck what you said...look what you did to me...were you just playing with my headddd...Fuck what you said...you didn't mean it... you were just playing with my headddd..." She faded out alloying for a drum solo. "Lies and cheats relationships based on deceit...when can I wake up from this dreammmmm? All of this pain, driving me insane I'm living without, just these same confusions and doubts..." She backed down again and waited for Sasuke to pick up with his solo which caught the attention of all; even the bouncers and bartenders.

Glazed over coal colored eyes, skimmed a tightly packed environment. Sasuke could barely hear what he was playing at this point. He was so good at it, he didn't really need to focus. His eyes fluttered curiously over the whole crowd mindlessly doing a sweep. Sweat beaded and dripped from his brow as wetness on his palms made his guitar hard to hold steady. His limbs felt heavy, and his finger tips were going numb. He was utterly and completely high. Sasuke had been out of it since 4pm that afternoon when school let out. His mouth had dried out and he yearned for something to drink; all he had to do was get through this solo and he was out of there.

Suddenly, he was broken out of his daze as he locked eyes on a target. Astonishingly blue eyes met distant obsidian ones as Sasuke moved backwards ending his solo allowing Karin to step up to finish her lyrics. As they played out the end of the song, Sasuke's intense stare stayed plastered over Naruto.

"Thanks everyone...see you guys next week. We'll have a new song for you then." Karin said as the audience gave a standing ovation.

Sasuke was the first person off the stage. He went straight to the back, grabbed his jacket and exited the back of the club before the others had even noticed. He didn't know what it was that had come over him but staring at that blonde kid from school had gotten him unbelievably horny. He needed a hit and he needed one bad.

The band packed up their instruments and placed them back stage before making their way through the crowd to get a couple drinks. As they passed a certain table, Kiba stood up to greet them.

"Aye, good show tonight guys. That was seriously badass. Where's Sasuke?" Kiba asked talking mostly to Jugo since he and Suigetsu didn't really get along.

"Thanks bro. I don't know where Sasuke disappeared to. You know how he is though. His stuffs gone from the back so, I'm sure he took off." Jugo answered in his deep set voice as Naruto looked him and his band mates over.

"Shikamaru, how are you sweety?" Karin asked with flirtatious eyes.

"Ahhh, I'm good, great show by the way. You guys ready?" He asked his own friends standing nervously as the girl got even closer.

"Yeah let's go, I'm starving." Said Choji, even though he had already eatten a plate of hot wings.

"Damn, you guys sure you can't stay a while? Buy me a drink maybe?" Karin asked suggestively running a finger over Shikamaru's chest.

"Yo, get a clue...he don't want you!" Suigetsu yelled at the scene.

"Suck off." She replied, giving him a stern middle finger. She looked over to Naruto. "Who's the cutie?" She asked popping gum as she talked.

"This is Naruto, he's new round these parts." Kiba said taking his last shot to the head.

"I was really into the show. I can't wait till next time." Naruto said smiling just trying to seem like he belonged.

"Really? Well we're here every Monday so clear your schedule." Karin said shifting closer to the blonde.

"DAMN him too?" Suigetsu butted in again. "Whore."

"Fuck you loser!" Karin said adjusting her glasses before Jugo stepped in.

"Guys, lets just get a drink and go. I gotta work tomorrow." He chimed being the peace maker of the group. "Check you guys later." He said pulling Karin away from Naruto for his own safety.

"Byeeeeeee." She called out to the blonde.

"Yeah, check you dorks later." Suigetsu said mocking Jugo while throwing up a peace sign.

"Screw you." Kiba said as a follow up.

Suigetsu shot him a wink and walked off.

"Damn I hate that guy." Kiba commented following the others out the door.

"Do they go to Konoha high too?" Naruto asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Not at all. Suigetsu is a drop out loser; Karin is a drop out loser and Jugo's like thirty." Kiba said still very much hating Suigetsu.

Parting ways, the boys headed out in separate directions to their homes. As he walked along, Naruto couldn't help but relive the ravens cold stare on him. He furrowed his eye brows as he thought back to the situation. He had been listening intently to music, focusing on nothing in particular, when all of a sudden he felt a chill caste over him. His attention had been grasped by black pools of darkness that looked upon him oddly. He didn't know how to react, it felt a little uncomfortable at first, and then he couldn't help but stare back at the raven. It was like Sasuke's eyes were ageless; Naruto couldn't will his own stare away. The only thing that broke their fixation on each other was the raven abruptly storming off stage.

_What' the hell?_ Naruto shook his head as he got out his key to enter the house. He thought back to the boy's less then sensational personality; first in the office that morning, in the cafe that afternoon and then on stage that night. Quickly these thoughts dispersed as warm water hit his skin and he yawned in anticipation of sleep. He had had a really great day and he looked forward to his next.

**On the other side of town**

"Just give it to me already." A husky voice demanded in the badly lit hallway of a high rise apartment building that looked more like a warehouse than living facility.

"Ohhh, how hosstile we are tonight...you really need to learn patience Ssasuke-kun." A figure paler than Sasuke himself (with more of a grayish hue) hissed dragging along his S's provokingly.

"Cut the small talk." Black eyes gleamed red momentarily as they nearly piercing slit olive colored ones.

Orochimaru knew that look. "Now, now...don't get tesssty." Responded hot breath as it rolled over the raven teens neck followed by the slippery flick of a tongue. "Why don't we take thisss ssomeplace more relaxing, huhm?" Added the voice with a hint of lust.

"Orochimaru. If we're gonna do this, stop the shit. I don't have time for it." Sasuke said walking towards a creaky door that was slightly open.

"A tad bit touchy tonight my Ssasssuke?" The snake looking man questioned as he followed the stoic teen closing the door tightly behind them.

Sasuke quickly took off his jacket and shirt displaying a perfectly cut chest that rose and fell with the weight of the world. He waited impatiently as cold, rough hands found their way over his features. Seconds later the touches were followed with warm, sticky kisses covering almost every inch of the skin on his upper body.

Sasuke closed his eyes thinking of anything but his current situation. Red flashed in his mind; blood covered skin, illuminated uncaring eyes, and open wounds punctured by katana blades. As he felt the unbuttoning of his pants, he broke his stupor and spoke up. "Wait...wait...lemme get some now. Before..." He said quickly running his hand through his black locks realizing he could no longer wait. Suppressed memorizes sometimes found their way to consciousness whenever he was coherent for long enough. Sasuke couldn't stand it.

After a long pause, desire-filled eyes roamed the ravens face. "Of course. Bad dreamsss again?" Orochimaru said kissing lips that he thought belonged to him by now. Purposely moving slow, he strolled over to a coffee table and produced a bag of white substance. Seconds later a small mirror and razor blade. He handed said items to a jittery Uchiha and leaned back against the wall with less than concerned eyes as he watched the teen settle himself on the couch.

After chopping for about 2 minutes the dark haired boy bought out a rolled dollar bill and placed it to the base of his nose along with a finger and snorted not one, not two but three lines of raw product. Placing the now empty pallet on the table before him, Uchiha sat back and closed his eyes once more.

Pushing himself off the wall, inwardly smiling the whole time, Orochimaru moved directly in front of the other male who was clearly enjoying the rush of the high he was getting.

"You know, you may want to slow down a bit Ssassuke-kun...as much as your snorting you'll be sshooting up again in no time." Orochimaru said kneeling in front of the zoned teen while continuing to undo his pants. Without any further hesitation, the older male had taken the raven's member into his mouth and began to lick and suck feverishly at the boy.

Behind closed eyes, the previous torturous scene that haunted Sasuke died out. Instead, he saw blonde and blue and... wait was he just thinking of Naruto?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and co.**

**Warnings: Implied drug used, underage drinking, language...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Party it up**

**Friday**

"The library is a place for studying, reading and quietness," a voice commanded while lifting a brunette boy by one ear from his seat. "Go to the principal's office since that doesn't seem to appeal to you, and explain to Lady Tsunade why you're there."

"Owwww, owwww, owwww." Kiba complained while being dragged out the door by one lobe.

Naruto laughed to himself. It was study hour and Kiba had been so busy cursing and yelling that he had gotten himself kicked out and what Naruto supposed would be yet another week of detention.

After classes were done, Naruto walked along the first floor hall with Shikamaru in tow. They noticed Kiba sitting outside the principal's office so they decided to walk over.

"Oh boy, did you even get kicked out of there too?" Asked Shikamaru shaking his head.

"No," Kiba stood up and made a face at him. "Actually Sasuke is back and he seems to be causing some real commotion too." Kiba nodded.

"Really…" Shikamaru said as he looked at the closed door. Shizune always kept the hall door open even when Tsunade had her office door closed. The teens stood quietly and listened in to raised voices from inside.

Naruto didn't know what any of this meant. All he knew was that it had been three days since the last time he'd saw Sasuke in school. And now it was Friday. Confusion set in.

Naruto looked up quickly as the door cracked open. Tired eyes framed by jet black bangs nearly set the group of boys a flame as Sasuke exited the office.

"Sasuke," Kiba began pausing momentarily when he was met with a hard glare. "You still coming through tonight?"

"Hit me later." The raven said storming past then disappearing around the corner.

"At least he answered you that time." Shikamaru said. "What are we doin' tonight anyway? If it's something far, count me out." He yawned.

"Nah, just a social gathering, at my place." Kiba said.

"How'd you pull that off?" Asked Naruto who now knew that even though Kiba acted as if he had no home training, his mom ran a pretty tight ship.

"Well my sister left this morning for college courses and moms working late again so, I've been planning a lil shindig…ya dig?" He said with a big grin. "Just as soon as detentions out for the day, I'm gonna hustle down to the liquor store and stock up on beverages."

"INUZUKA! YOU ARE NOT HERE AGAIN!" An exasperated sounding blond woman with a diamond shaped jewel on her forehead bellowed.

"Shit…dudes I'll catch you later." The brown haired boy said turning and prepping his best 'sad puppy face' for Tsunade.

Shikamaru and Naruto laughed their way down to the cafeteria to run down the clock since the school day was coming to a close soon. The bell rung a half hour later and all the high school students in the basement began to file out the cafeteria to quickly pack book bags and leave.

Naruto, eyes closed due to laughter, walked blindly towards the exit and bumped into what he thought was a wall.

"What's up blondie?" A buff guy with a mouth covered in cloth asked while stopping and blocking Naruto's way.

"My bad." Naruto said with a sheepish giggle raising his hands in surrender.

"You got a problem?" The boy asked unwaveringly.

"Nope." Naruto said tightening his fists at his sides now. "Do you have one?" He questioned back through clenched teeth.

"For someone who doesn't watch where he's going, you sure got a smart mouth on you huh?" The rather tattered, clearly older, obviously bigger guy said in response.

"This is way more trouble than it's worth." Shikamaru began speaking up for his new friend. "It was a simple mistake, let's just go." He said really not feeling like fighting that afternoon, really.

"No one was talking to you, brain. Use your smarts to stay outta this." The aggressor said before focusing on Naruto again.

"Look, I'm not scared of you, if that's what you're thinking." Naruto said defiantly not backing down; he had more than enough practice with bullies growing up.

"Just leave them…Zabuza. We have better things to do." A gray haired teen with glasses said as he walked up and adjusting his lenses. "It's just the two of us and I don't feel like fighting right now either." He said looking at Shikamaru. "I actually have an exam to study for. Let's go."

"Sure Kabuto...hmph…lucky you." Zabuza added breathing heavy breath in Naruto's face before he turned and walked away.

"Not cool." Naruto said narrowing his eyes with fury.

"Don't take it personal. They're jerks to everyone…probably trying to make up for a lack of testicular fortitude. You know the type." Shikamaru added calmly.

"Yeah sure do." Naruto agreed as the boys made their way up the stairs.

**Later that night**

"Wow another party kid?" Jiraiya said standing in what used to be his game room watching Naruto get ready to go out.

"Yeah. It's just a small get together at Kiba's house." He said picking up clothes he had slung all over.

"Sure, sure, the big mouth kid that smokes." Jiraiya noted taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, he's a total loaf though. Doesn't go beyond a cig." Naruto fibbed as he straightened up. "I don't smoke, if that's what you're wondering."

"Nah, I'm not really wondering anything actually. They're your lungs, do what you want with em." Jiraiya said with a chuckle. Jiraiya was no stickler; he hoped Naruto would have the common sense to know right from wrong, why preach?

"Pervy, if you're jealous you can come too ya know." Naruto offered, playing of course.

"Yeah right. I have better things to do with myself you know...I may have a date you don't know about. And don't call me '_Pervy_' brat." The older man added.

Naruto smiled. This past week had been pretty sweet. He'd made new friends, settled into a new house and his foster parent, rather his 'adoptive god father' (or whatever), was an extremely cool but perverted guy. He liked things in this town a lot so far. The only thing that he was confused about was Sasuke Uchiha. He had so much mystery surrounding him that it was killing Naruto. The way the other boys interacted with him, the way he disappeared constantly, his uber melancholy look; everything about him was different. Naruto just couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something about Sasuke.

**Party time**

"Yo, pass the blunt this way man!" Kiba yelled to a boy with a short cut Naruto had never seen before at school. "Hurry it up! When Sasuke gets here, he's gonna suck the shit up, move it man!"

Naruto raised a eyebrow at that comment.

"Seriously?" Shikamaru said looking around the crowded house. He was as confused as Naruto, Shino and Choji. "Just how did a little '_shindig_' turn into the party of the year?" He asked over almost deafening music. "It's almost as bad as Ino's parties. And who the hell are these kids anyway?"

Naruto shook his head trying to make the best of the situation; even though the rest of the gang didn't look so pleased. Walking over to a cooler, Naruto reached in to grab a Budweiser when his hand simultaneously collided with a paler one. He looked up to meet a stern expression.

"Oh, hey…Sasuke." Naruto said nervously noticing that the boy didn't remove his eyes from him.

For a moment, Sasuke almost felt compelled not to speak. "Naruto." He said for lack of better words. He felt a wave of embarrassment sweep over his body as he remembered Monday night and the hard on he left the bar with due to Naruto.

"Hehheh, I didn't even notice you came in. It's a lot of people here." Naruto said steadying his breaths when speaking to the raven. _What the hell?_ He asked himself noticing how jittery he felt.

"Right." Sasuke said picking up the beer he longed for and turning it up to his lips. _Damn... _Sasuke scoffed. He knew he shouldn't be talking to him.

Naruto didn't move. He was determined to hold a conversation with the teen who he'd been intrigued by all week. Naruto felt a warm sensation travel down his back as he thought back to Monday night. He was shocked to see the raven staring at him then and he was shocked to see him staring at him now.

"Nice whiskers." Sasuke said taking another swig of his beer. For some reason, the normally silent Uchiha was feeling rather enlightened by the blondes presence that night, even though it went against his better judgment.

Naruto flashed a big cheesy grin to the boy. "Thanks, I guess." He said rubbing his arm shyly. He didn't know if Sasuke was serious or teasing.

"Sasuke-kun!" A sultry voice sounded turning the raven's expression sour.

A blond haired girl with a gathered ponytail, grabbed Naruto's attention as a less amused Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You didn't tell me you were coming here." She said stepping around his firmly planted body. Of course she knew he was coming there. That's the only reason she showed up herself. "Surely you aren't mad at me?" She cooed closer to his ear.

"Get lost." He stated blandly.

"But…" She began to stomp her foot. "This is crazy you know. You never pay me any attention anymore Sasuke-kun, you know how I feel about you." She said placing a well manicured hand on the raven's neck seductively.

If it was one thing that was known, it was that Sasuke did not like to be touched. He grimaced at the girl's action before pushing her hand off his body forcefully.

Turning on her heels, not liking rejection one bit, Ino moved toward Naurto. "Narutub was it?" Sugar coated words bounced towards an unresisting teen.

"Wha?" He questioned out of confusion. "Naruto." He stated stiffly, tired of these girls forgetting his name.

"Right, right...say you want to dance?" Ino asked grabbing him by his shirt collar pulling him in closer.

"I...don't really...I don't dance..." Naruto said uneasily as the girl rubbed up against his privates with her butt. He swallowed deep and stood still forgetting to even move to the music himself. She worked him over pretty good causing a crimson blush to form on his features. Turing to face him, she raised her arms and slid down the length of his body. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke who stood rooted to his spot. The black haired teen raised a cigarette to his lips and lit the tip. He was doing it again. He had his eyes set on Naruto. Staring. Naruto didn't know exactly what to do; his baffled expression said it all.

Sasuke had seen enough. Suddenly, just as he had appeared, the pale teen disappeared.

_Damn…_ Naruto thought.

"Good job Naru, I bet that taught him a lesson. I guess I'll be seeing you." Almost translucent blue eyes twinkled evilly as Ino made a b-line exit.

...

"Is this party jumping or what!" Kiba asked with low eye lids to a rather disgruntled looking Shino.

"I'm sure this would qualify." The serious teenager said dully.

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I'm having fun." Naruto said glancing around possibly trying to spot Sasuke or not; you know, whatever.

"Great!" The party thrower said lighting a cigarette. "I swear I invited like 5 people and they invited people and they invited people...man..."

Just then Naruto raced off. "Sasuke." Naruto said finding the boy in a corner near a window zoning out.

Sasuke looked up from his cigarette and sniffled. "What do you want?" He asked annoyed like.

"Uhh well, I mean we were talking an kinda got interrupted..." Naruto said cautiously hearing harshness in Uchiha's tone.

Sasuke waited before he spoke. "No, you were talking. I was leaving." He said blowing smoke into the other boys face.

"What is your deal?" Naruto asked with clenched fists.

"Hn." Was all he got in response Sasuke turned his back to leave.

"Teme." Naruto mumbled.

**Back to school**

**Wednesday**

It had been two weeks since Kiba's party and two weeks since Naruto had spoken one word to Sasuke. Things were so out of whack. Every week at his performances, Sasuke would get caught up staring at Naruto. Naruto would always gaze back at the raven haired boy still trying to figure out his origins. He was so dark and brooding but why? Naruto was curious to find out what lied behind those eyes however, Sasuke was making it hard. He hardly came to school and when he did he was very distant.

On the other end, Sasuke too was wondering about this new blonde kid that had struck such a cord with him. Ever since he saw him in the office that morning, he'd been taken. Naruto was his total opposite, this was clear. What he didn't understand was the urge within him to reach out and touch but Sasuke knew that would mean trouble. More trouble was what he was trying to avoid, so instead he would ignore these feelings…eventually they would go away, right?

**Lunch time**

"So seriously this chick right, she had like double, no triple D's man." Kiba said talking loudly with a mouth full of food; the usual.

"Breast don't even come in that size." Naruto chimed in, as if he had known so much about breasts.

"Dude like are you shitting me? I don't mean these lil Kunoichi tits that are flashed around here constantly! I mean real knockers!" Kiba testified to the horror of Shino.

"Can we please change the subject?" Shikamaru requested.

"Even if they were that big, what the hell do you suppose you'd do with them?" Sasuke spoke up.

"What's that 'posed to mean! I'd...I'd..." Kiba started but lost steam.

"Exactly. Idiot." Sasuke retorted as he inwardly laughed at his virgin friend who had never even had a girlfriend because he was too gross.

"Dude fuck you, just cause you can buy all the tits you want...I bet you don't even know what to do with 'em yaself." Kiba said shooting rocks at Sasuke. "Do you Sasuke-kun?" He picked knowing good and damn well Sasuke didn't even like girls let alone boobs.

Sasuke glared back at him silently igniting a fire.

Naruto burst out into laughter with the others. This was just too funny.

Suddenly everyone got quiet and their eyes grew wide.

Naruto noticed he was the only one still laughing. He looked around as a serious tone casted over the table. Naruto turned to the raven.

Slowly Sasuke leaned forward when he realized what was going on. He put a hand to his nose and looked down at it. His finger tip was covered in blood and he knew exactly why. A twinge of embarrassment stained his face. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he stood forcefully from the table and walked out of the lunch room.

Naruto looked around the table. Besides Choji, still stuffing his mouth full of food, everyone remained quiet.

"Uhm, what's wrong?" He asked innocently looking from boy to boy. The bell rang before any of them could give an explanation.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: i DONT OWN nARUTO...UNLESS mANY MANy mANGA COUNT!**

**WARNING: ****YAOI (BETWEEN A SNAKE AND A RAVEN...HA), LANGUAGE, DRUG USAGE...**

* * *

**Courting**

**Saturday night**

"Leaving sso sssoon Sasssuke-kun?" Hot breath hissed above an annoyed ear.

"I told you when I came. I have somewhere to be tonight." A hostile voice struck back.

Orochimaru ran cold fingers over the bare back in front of him. "Really now?"

Hate filled eyes traveled up and burned an invisible hole through Orochimaru's skull as Sasuke balled his fists so tightly he almost drew blood from his own hands. He hated the way he was. He hated coming here but he had no choice.

"Now, now...haven't we sspoken about your temper before?" Orochimaru asked folding his arms over his chest. "Jusst like your brother..."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM IN MY PRESENCES!" Sasuke said angrier than before.

"You had better watch yourself. I'm not one of you sschool buddiess you know." The snake like man planted poisoned kisses on a heaving chest.

"No...Not again." Subdued words from Sasuke sounded a little less hateful but more weak this time.

Ignoring the boy beneath him, the older male pulled out a plate of cocaine and placed it atop the bed next to a gloomy eyed Sasuke.

"What'ss the problem?" Cautioned words spilled down to a now shaking boy.

"I..I told you. I don't want any...I just came h-here to give you what you wanted." Quivering lips said quietly while eyeing the white powder.

"Turning over a new leaf are we? Ssomething hass been unfamiliar about you lately...Ssasuke-kun...would you care to sshare?"

Sasuke shook his head, directing his gazed anywhere besides the plate of white stuff that seemed to be calling his name. Suddenly lips were forcefully applied to his.

"Again..." The voice demanded of the boy while pulling his jeans from his body.

Sasuke was rigid. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to stop but why had he come here in the first place then?

"Do it...it'll help you relax." Hands fondled his member aggressively awakening it against its owner's wishes. "It's already a part of you...you can't deny it now..."

That was it. That was the last straw. Sasuke broke. He wasn't as strong as he thought. Sasuke picked up the plate and rashly began to chop. As he snorted line after line then began to spin out. Random images flashed through his unconsciousness as he tried to maintain his grounded position on earth. Finally, he felt the surge he'd been yearning for.

_There was something...something I was supposed to do...some where I was supposed to go...to go...some where_... Sasuke thought incoherently. _The blonde...I was seeing Naruto... _

Sasuke kissed lips that were soft and full; which were actually chapped and thin. He looked across his nose into blue eyes; that were truthfully a yellowish-olive color. He groped a tanned well defined chest; that was seriously ashen and rough. Sasuke made love to a blonde that night; which was honestly a drug dealing scum bag that had a severe obsession for the raven teen.

Orochimaru looked over the black haired boy as he dosed in and out of sleep. He had gotten him strung out on cocaine purely for self indulgent purposes. Orochimaru knew the raven didn't want anything to do with him any longer. The only way to keep him coming back...the only way to keep Sasuke in his graces...was to keep him addicted. This was how he had his way with the teen time and time again. Sasuke always came back for the drug. He'd come to Orochimaru's at least two or three times a week to get a few days worth. Sometimes he'd stay longer. Orochimaru never charged the boy though; he told Sasuke all he ever wanted in return was the rights to his body that's when he planted his mark on him. An uncaring Uchiha agreed in the end but, Orochimaru had noticed that in the last few weeks, the raven had begun to frequent his place less and less. Where he used to come every two days, he now was there every four days maybe. Orochimaru flipped through the unconscious raven's phone. He always ransomed the boy's things, merely to keep tabs on him and make sure he wasn't dipping off. If it was one thing Orochimaru didn't like, it was to share.

"Naruto huhmm?" Orochimaru whispered to himself. _That's a new name. _Flipping the phone closed Orochimaru continued to watch the object of his desire sleep.

**Monday morning**

Another three weeks had gone by at Konoha high school. It had been a month and a couple weeks since Naruto lived with Jiraiya. Everything seemed good to the blonde. He had friends. He got along great with Jiraiya. But one thing bothered him. Sasuke was still a jerk. He still didn't know why, but he was fascinated with the raven haired teen. It was probably due to his natural inquisitive nature that Sasuke's personal life style peeked the blonde's interest. Not to mention Sasuke's endlessly black eyes. Naruto thought that he was being hypnotized at times due to the raven's intense glare over him. At lunch Naruto couldn't help but wonder. At the raven's shows Naruto couldn't help but wonder. It had come to a point where Naruto thought he felt those eyes even when the raven was no where around. He thought he was completely going nuts. Naruto had no idea what type of feelings he held for the emotionless teenager but he was determined to understand Sasuke. Naruto made a vow to learn everything about Uchiha and become more than an acquaintance to the boy. But it seemed like Sasuke too had made his own vow; not to get too close to anyone.

"Yo, Sasuke! Wait up." Naruto said jogging down the hall behind raven hair.

Sasuke slowed but continued to move forward. "What dobe?"

"You didn't come to my place this weekend. We all agreed to Saturday night. What gives?" Naruto asked about the hangout session he had in the basement over the weekend. He would anxiously await the ravens arrival but all to no avail cause the boy never showed.

Sasuke recalled exactly what he was doing that night. "I was busy." He stated staring straight ahead.

"You always flake on us. It's like you're another person outside of school." Naruto pouted. He remembered that Thursday when the raven never showed at the bowling alley then when he missed the group's trip to the mall one Friday afternoon. Naruto was bummed; had been looking forward to being around Sasuke.

Sasuke balled his fist. He hated himself enough already. This guilt trip was only pissing him off even more. "Grow up Naruto." He said distastefully walking off from a halted blonde.

"You're a real bastard you know." Naruto said out of anger for his hurt feelings.

"Hhm." Sasuke grunted and disappeared into the stairwell.

_Fuck_. Of course he couldn't tell Naruto about his obligations but he did realize he didn't have to be so pissy about it. He reached up and gripped the cross that hung from his neck. _Naruto_... He thought making his way to the bathroom. _What are you doing to me?_

**Later that day**

Naruto went to third period alone that day. Kiba, who basically shared the blonde's schedule, was spending time in the office with Tsunade (surprise, surprise).

"I see you're alone today." A voice sounded above blonde hair.

Naruto looked up from his book into pale lavender eyes. "Oh, hey Neji. What's up?"

"Nothing much. What are you reading?" Neji inquired with arms sternly folded over his chest.

"This? It's the Da Vinci code." Naruto said with a slight smile.

"Hhm… that's interesting…" Neji said trailing off.

"Wha?" Questioned the blonde.

"Never mind. Do you care if I sit?"

"Nah sure, go head."

Neji took a seat next to Naruto and began to flip through a book he held.

"What's your book?" Naruto asked.

"Reversing the negative effects of greenhouse gases." Neji stated.

"Huhm…global warming got you stumped too huh." Naruto played with a confident smile. For whatever reason, Neji, didn't intimidate him like he did other people. He didn't quite understand why Kiba was always so annoyed with him.

Neji looked a little stunned. He was sure Naruto was smarter than the company he kept. "You know, Naruto. You're extremely bright. And I don't just mean your orange shirt."

Naruto smiled even brighter now. "Thanks Neji. I don't hear that much."

Neji decided to test his theory on Naruto's smarts. "It's really true though. I noticed it when you first arrived here. But by the friends you have, one would think otherwise."

Naruto didn't know whether to feel proud of that fact or defensive since Neji was obviously chewing his friends out. "Well, they're really cool and I don't care about their grades, or appearances or language for that matter," he stated referring the last points to Kiba. "I just had a really bad history with making genuine friends. I guess now that I've found some, what's most important to me is the fact that they _are_ my friends."

"Hhmmm…just as I suspected." Neji said closing his eyes with a triumphant face.

"Nani?"

"Nothing." Neji said rising from his seat. "My break is up."

"Oh. Okay see ya around, Neji."

As he turned to walk away, Neji stopped as an idea popped into his mind. "Hey, Naruto," he called the males name.

"What's up?" Naruto said turning to the now nervous brunette.

"Would you like to maybe, hang out…sometime?" Neji asked mentally slapping himself for saying the phrase 'hang out'.

"Sure, yeah I guess that'd be cool. When?" A naïve blonde gazed up at a relieved Hyuga.

"This weekend. I drive so, I'll come pick you up."

"OK. Here's my number," Naruto said getting out a piece of paper.

Neji received the sheet, with his mouth a little agape. _Was it really this easy all along? _Neji asked himself. He had an eye on Naruto ever since he saw him for the first time, in the café with Kiba. Since then, every time he saw Naruto he was always with someone. Neji didn't want to approach him when he was with people, so he waited. He had no idea what type of response he would receive but he was glad it turned out well.

**Tuesday**

"Man I gotta pee." Naruto said breaking off from Shino and heading towards a bathroom.

"Good bye, Naruto." The stern faced boy said as if Naruto weren't ever going to come back.

"If you shake it more than twice, you're playing with it." Naruto recited in what he thought was an empty restroom.

_SSSSUUUUHHHHNNNNNN… SSSSUUUUHHHHNNNNNN… _

Naruto looked over his shoulder a little startled by the noise he heard. He walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

_SSSSUUUUHHHHNNNNNN… _

He heard it again. He couldn't quite decipher what the sound was.

Abruptly a pale faced raven heaved open the stall door causing Naruto to jump.

"Ohhhh hey, Sasuke. I didn't know you were in here today." Naruto said just a bit uncomfortably. "Good show last night. You left right after again so I didn't get a chance to see you."

All he got in return was a, "Hn."

Naruto couldn't help but notice how attractive the raven teen's features were. Naruto's face slowly began to burn. This was ridiculous; he had to get to the bottom of things. "Ay, Sasuke, did I do something to you? Cus you've been especially treating me like crap lately."

The other boys face was serious and unreadable. Sasuke sniffled and wrinkled his nose momentarily. His attention didn't waiver from the blonde. Suddenly, he moved in closer to Naruto. Wayyyy close to Naruto.

The blonde's body hit the wall as he reached astonishing new heat levels; he could feel the breath of the raven over the nape of his neck as Sasuke inhaled and exhaled. Naruto was definitely trapped; Sasuke had his hands placed firmly on the wall on both sides of the blondes head. Sasuke's eyes then reached the others and neither pair flickered. Naruto had no idea what the raven was thinking, but he didn't seem like a threat, in fact he welcomed the closeness of the other boy.

"Sasuke?" He finally spoke needing desperately to know what this feeling inside him was.

Just as Sasuke looked like he was going to speak, the bathroom door creaked. With lightening speed Sasuke moved making a quick exit before anyone could even enter the restroom.

For a good 5 minutes Naruto just stood with a vacant look. He had no idea what just happened. But he hoped it would happen again.

**In the cafe**

The boys sat at their normal table, in the latter part of the afternoon. They were discussing nothing in particular when suddenly Choji had diarrhea of the mouth.

"What's with Sasuke? He's acting more out of control now than ever." Choji said while simultaneously cramming potato chips in his mouth.

Kiba reached up and smacked his neck. "Dude, what the fuck!"

Choji looked across the table at Naruto and sighed. "Oh, oh yeah."

"Nani? Why'd you look at me?" Naruto asked as the boys tried to look away and fake inconspicuousness. "Oh noooo details. Kiba you owe me." He hollered pointing a finger at the boy with tattooed cheeks.

Kiba raised his hands in front of him to proclaim innocents. "…"

"Shikamaru? Shino?" Naruto looked around.

"Jeezzz. Even if I were at liberty to discuss this…I'm pretty tired right now." Shikamaru said resting his head on his arms on the table top.

"Right, I'm outta here." Naruto said standing and walking towards the door in a huff.

Kiba looked around the table. "Dammit! I should go tell 'em something." He stood.

"You know what'll happen if you do. Sasuke's gonna freak." Choji said between munches.

"Dude, it's your fault we're in this mess anyway!" Kiba racing off after Naruto. "Wait up!"

Naruto turned and stopped. "What?" He said roughly.

"Look, Naruto about back there…heheeh…" Kiba said grinning nervously. He didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth. The truth was under penalty of pain.

"Whatever. You guys got a secret. I get it. It's whatever." Naruto said realizing that he was the outside man. Those boys had their whole gang together years before him. They all grew up together and had gone to grammar school together. He only wished he had that with someone.

"Get what? Wait I know what you're thinking…It's not like that." Kiba ran his hand along his arm. _I've so gotta get this cleared up some way. _He thought without a sound. "It's nothing against you. It's just that…ok, Sasuke…he got…he has this problem…and it's nothing really serious but he really doesn't like for people to know."

"…" Naruto stood silent for a second looking into sincere eyes. "Sasuke?"

"Yea, we don't really talk about it. He's kinda shy. But dude you're cool so don't even worry about it. In fact, you're the coolest in our click… next to me of course." Kiba said throwing an arm around Naruto's neck.

Naruto laughed.

Kiba was just glad that was over. He told Naruto just enough to not be lying. Sasuke's actions spoke for themselves. He constantly snitched on himself without anyone having to open their mouth; it was just a matter of time before Naruto found out anyhow. Kiba knew Sasuke needed help but he had no idea what to do for the boy. So, to help in the only way he could, he and the others, promised to keep Sasuke's secrets secret. The only problem was the blonde. The way Sasuke looked at him, how Sasuke would nonchalantly ask about him; Kiba knew what was happening. Kiba new the raven had developed a _thing _for the blonde. The question was did Naruto know?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own...only in my dreams...**

**Warnings: Language (of course), boy lust but otherwise pretty clean chappie**

* * *

**Confusion**

**Saturday evening**

_Finally... _Neji sighed. Saturday had finally come and he was anxiously sitting outside the blonde's house prepping to make a phone call. _Just do it all ready. _He urged mentally pinching his self. Neji bit down on his lip. He had no idea what to expect. He never specified the terms of their rendezvous today. He was very much attracted to Naruto but he wondered if the boy had felt the same way. Agreeing to go out with him kind of solidified the fact that he did. Then again, Neji didn't specifically _ask _Naruto on a date.

Placing his finger to the buttons of his mobile Neji pushed green and added the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Chirped a cheery voice across the line.

"Hi, Naruto...it's, Neji." Said the nervous adolescent.

"Oh great, your outside?" The blond asked.

"Yes."

"Okay I'm just finishing up with Pervy...I'll be out in a couple minutes." Naruto said hanging up as Neji heard someone shouting in the back ground...something about '_brats these days'_.

Just as he promised Naruto was out within minutes. Spotting the parked vehicle, he made his way over. Naruto stepped one foot in the car then the other and displayed a wide grin.

"Sup?" He asked looking into extremely light eyes.

Neji blushed momentarily and returned the gesture. His eyes glided over the boy next to him. He wore a fitted orange polo shirt and fitted jeans. Neji couldn't help but notice that since Naruto had been at the school (which was about 2 months now) he had steadily built up a pretty decent looking wardrobe (thanks to Pervy Sage of course!).

"So where we headed?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"Well, uh, I guess you can decide if you want." Neji said leaving the floor to Naruto. He figured that since he didn't know what type of situation this was, he'd be able to determine what was happening between them based on the blonde's response.

"Huhmmmm...how bout a movie?" Naruto suggested.

"A movie?" Neji asked thinking of being in tight dark close quarters with the blonde of his dreams. _Ha! He must think of this as a date. _Neji confidently tilted his head. "That sounds great." He said shifting the car into drive.

Walking up to the box office, Naruto and Neji chatted about which movie looked best.

"Awwww man...Alien vs Predator!" Naruto gushed.

"?" Neji's expression was priceless. "Really...What is that about then?" He asked as he felt his eyebrow twitch.

"It's only the best showdown ever! Well Freddy vs Jason was also epic!" Naruto seemed to be unable to contain himself.

Neji looked around the front of the theater. Chocolat was playing and he had read some good reviews about it.

"Yo we're next." Naruto said pulling Neji by the arm closer to the register.

Neji quickly felt a blush touch his pale features as the other boy tugged at his arm. _Well if Alien vs Predator is what Naruto wants, then Alien vs Predator is what Naurto will get. _"Two for Alien vs Predator please." Neji said taking out his wallet. He handed the girl his credit card.

"N-Neji…" Naruto said going into his pocket.

"No, Naruto. I've got this." Neji said receiving his card and tickets back.

_Credit card? At 16? _Naruto asked himself. Suddenly he remembered a conversation that he and Kiba had previously. '_Yo, Neji is like Sasuke man. They're both asses, but besides that, they're both freakin loaded.' _

"No really you didn't have to_._" Naruto said as Neji handed him a ticket. He didn't want it to seem like he wanted to hang with Neji because of his money nor look like a charity case either.

"No, really it's nothing." The brunette said walking towards the popcorn stand.

"Well, I got the snacks then." Naruto said taking out his wallet as well. He didn't have credit but he did have some cash. "Get whatever you want."

"Are you sure?" Neji asked with folded arms placed across his chest.

"Yeah, go ahead." Naruto said hoping Neji was a light eater.

"I think I'll have a small popcorn and soda." Neji said to the boy behind the counter.

"And I'll have that too." Naruto added.

No sooner than the words came out of Naruto's mouth Neji looked at him and spoke. "You know, it'd make more sense to order a large combo instead of two smalls."

Naruto looked at him puzzled.

"It saves you five bucks and you essentially get more." Neji said not covering the fact that he wanted to share.

"Uhhhh okay, that does make sense then." Naruto said reaching into his wallet.

The boys took seats in the middle row of the theater. It was pretty lightly occupied since the movie had been out for about four weeks already. Naruto was so busy with his new friends that he had forgotten what his favorite past time used to be; going to the movies, alone. Back when he was going from home to home, since he didn't have friends or seem to get along with his caretakers, Naruto would often sneak into flicks by his self. He would stare at other kids, who were accompanied by family members or their friends, and he would make believe he was sitting with them. He would laugh when they laughed, he would chuckle when they whispered, but sadly he would leave alone when they left together. Naruto had grown accustomed to being alone. But it always hurt, just a little.

Neji looked out the corner of his eye at Naruto, who was looking out into space blankly. Neji, going unnoticed by a munching blonde, nuzzled down in his seat, getting closer to Naruto.

"Neji, you're not eating any popcorn?" Naruto asked sipping from the rather large cup of soda.

"Oh yea..." Neji reached his hand into the bag then to his mouth inwardly smiling the entire time.

**Later**

"DAMN, that was a good movie! I especially like the part when..." Naruto began on the way back to the car with Neji.

_He sure is something. _Neji thought to himself mentally blocking Naruto's words just making an 'uh huh' or 'yes' occasionally.

…

"I really had fun Neji. You're pretty awesome to chill with." Naruto said as Neji pulled to a slow stop in front of his house.

"I did enjoy our...time." Neji said having to readjust the word _'date'_.

"Great, so let's do this again sometime buddy." Naruto said grinning widely at the lavender-eyed boy as he tapped his arm with a fist.

"Sure Naruto, that sounds great." Neji cooed.

"Well, I'll see you...Monday?" Naruto said opening the door.

"Yes. Good night." Neji agreed watching as the object of his increasing desire closed the door and walked up the drive way.

**Monday**

_Today will be the day... _Sasuke vowed silently while walking down the main hall at school. He ran slightly sweaty palms over his crisp black short sleeved shirt. He moved slowly while in deep thought. _Maybe tonight... after the show_...Sasuke gave a slight shove to the door and walked into the bathroom.

He had been thinking all weekend. About everything. Things that scared him a little. Mostly rejection. He wanted to say something to Naruto. He wanted to talk to the blonde but he didn't know how. His last attempt in the bathroom the week before was a miserable fail. He was so high at the time he couldn't even form a proper sentence. Just a random jumble of words danced around in his mind.

Sasuke knew he was attracted to the same sex; he always had been. His main problem though, was that he wasn't sure if Naruto was. He didn't want to get turned down. After he saw Naruto dance with Ino at Kiba's house, he was pissed. He was upset because that killed his hope. That all but told him Naruto was straight. _Why else dance with that big mouth bitch? _He thought that night. Ino only did that to make him mad. She knew good and well the raven wasn't interested in her nor her friends. But there had been one time when…for just a little while…he actually thought…maybe he did like girls…the Kunoichi's quickly ruined it for him though. And now, they purposely tried his patience time and time again.

He looked in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw. He rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. He hadn't seen Orochimaru since Thursday. Which meant that Sasuke was out of coke and drug free for the past four days. The snake like man had been calling him nonstop since Friday night. He knew if he went to Orochimaru's he was certain to use. Sasuke wasn't sure if he could quit just like that but he had held out this long, just because he didn't want to deal with Orochimaru. The thought of being constantly violated by that man had Sasuke back to slicing his own arms again; when he was sober he was a cutter. He always needed something to numb his reality. Sasuke ran a finger over his bandaged skin before flipping open his cell.

It remained black. The phone had been powered down since the weekend. He didn't want to be bothered so he remained home all weekend. Alone. By segregating himself from civilization, he was trying to figure out when his life had become such a mess. _Oh yeah_... He thought bitterly remembering that day. Red eyes blazed through Sasuke's mind; unexpectedly he was startled out of his vision by the rattle of the bathroom door.

Fierce eyes averted to a gray haired senior, with a pony tail, as the boy strolled into the washroom. "Wow Sasuke, funny finding you here." Kabuto said.

Sasuke knew he was lying. Of course he came looking for him. The raven didn't speak.

"How's the band thing coming along?" Kabuto asked now standing alongside the raven watching his eyes in the mirror.

Sasuke didn't say anything still. He knew exactly why Kabuto was there. Kabuto was Orochimaru's flunky. He basically ran errands, picked up supplies and handled personal affairs of the snake bastard. When Sasuke arrived at Orochimaru's home, Kabuto was normally leaving. Sometimes he gave the raven a sickening smirk that made Sasuke want to punch his lights out on the spot. Yes, Kabuto knew all about the raven and the snake. In fact, when Sasuke first began his downward spiral freshman year, he used to hang out with Kabuto, Mizuki, Sasori and Zabuza; all of who were sophomores. Kabuto was the one to introduce the raven to Orochimaru. Sasuke could still hear the first words he ever heard Orochimaru speak.

"Good job Kabuto. He'ss perfect…you never fail me." The man hissed with a smirk.

At the time Sasuke didn't know what he meant with that comment, but he soon found out.

"I rang your door bell this weekend." Kabuto interrupted Sasuke's thought. "Like Sunday…about mid-afternoon…" Kabuto continued to speak in his even tone. Sasuke just glared. "How's your day so far?"

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke spit at the boy knowing he was beating around the bush.

Kabuto smiled. It irked Sasuke. "You know, he was looking for you; all weekend."

"So?" Asked the raven coldly.

"You shut your phone off."

"That's none of your God damned business."

"Well, as a matter of fact…Orochimaru-sama is my business, Sasuke-kun."

"Don't call me that." Sasuke cautioned.

"Truth of the matter is, you're Orochimaru's business. And as you know, I handle his business from time to time." Sasuke began to boil. He didn't like confrontation. "So…what happened? Sasuke-kun…" Kabuto said adding fuel to the fire that was Sasuke.

Almost instantly Sasuke moved and had Kabuto pinned against the wall of the bathroom by his collar.

"Always resorting to violence aren't we?" Kabuto questioned while trying to catch his breath. He knew he was no match for the raven but he had a task at hand to fulfill.

Sasuke didn't say anything. The same red that flashed in eyes before Sasuke so long ago, flashed at that very moment to Kabuto.

Kabuto was fearsome but didn't let on; he knew how dangerous that red flare could be. Yes, he knew that color all too well. "What's changed? Is it someone else?" He pushed less aggressively.

Sasuke's mind suddenly stopped. He went blank for a second. He released his grip on the other boy. His eyes were endlessly black again. He knew there should be no other. Sasuke knew that Orochimaru was more than obsessive over him. If there was another person, there would be trouble. He walked towards the bathroom door. He hadn't really thought about that aspect yet. How can he have Naruto when he was already promised to someone?

"Nothing to say?" Kabuto probed as he altered his clothing.

"Hn…" Sasuke grumbled pushing at the door with force.

Kabuto stood thinking about how his question jarred the raven._ So, there is someone else… _He concluded.

**Later that night**

"Are you guys ready?" Suigetsu asked a rowdy crowd. He lived for Monday nights. He only wished he could do this every night. No matter how he tried to convince him, Sasuke just wouldn't agree to a professional career as a rock star. 'It's a stupid shallow idea for idiots.' The raven would say berating Suigetsu every time he mentioned the thought. 'What do you know? You have financial stability. It's not like you need the profit or anything.' Suigetsu would counter feeling like the stubborn Uchiha was being every bit of the selfish prick that he was said to be. Times like those Sasuke would storm out; he never talked about his money. Suigetsu, and the rest of the band, could definitely benefit from the security of lucrative money and the satisfaction of doing what they enjoyed so much. But without the Uchiha they'd do nothing. Even Suigetsu knew without the raven the group was mediocre at best.

"Alright guys, Hebi is officially back in the building..." He paused for applause. "It's my pleasure to introduce a new song at the end of tonight's set..." He paused again; the crowd was amped to have new music from the group. "You all know who we are so...please get ready to be amazed." Backing from the mic Suigetsu took his place to the far left of the raven and looked back at Jugo.

Jugo, on the drums, did a count. TAP TAP TAP...

Karin sang to the first song 'Lifeless state'. "...blazing hearts and dying rainbows...frowning faces telling me noooo...I'm living in a lifeless state...it's so hard to concentrate...darkened skies, world of lies...all I know is I, I'm living high...riding out to die, I'm living in a lifeless state...there is no time to concentrate..."

The band played on for a while, by the second verse, the entire pub was on their feet. This song, like most others, was written by Sasuke. Most of the music the band played was right out the pages of his life. Exactly what he felt on a daily basis. Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu sometimes, would come up with songs and music for the band to play as well, but when Sasuke wrote, he wrote a hit, he wrote high and he wrote real. His life was tragic. He had no family, he didn't know love, and he knew one emotion, hate. He hated everything. His life, his brother, Orochimaru, drugs, everything. He hated how he felt helpless and unable to control his own fate. The band, however, noticed this latest song was a little different. This one was a bit faster paced and less serious than the others. They also raised eyebrows to the title of the newest song, 'Kingdom of hope'.

As Karin began the last song, the newest song, everyone intently listened to her words. "They break me down...you wake me up...today I'm not gonna drown alone...my tortured soul...just to let you know...this is my kingdom of hope...shadows are rising up, from my past...straight from the dark, they're coming up fast...but a light for the future, it's so bright...it's coming up strong...it feels so right...this is my kingdom of hope..." Karin sang to the crowd what seemed to be an instant favorite. The crowd, feeling inspired by the lyrics and beat, went banana's for the groups final performance of the night.

"Yo, another round of shots." Kiba said to a waitress who briefed the table.

"Dude, you're gonna be the reason we don't show at school tomorrow." Shikamaru said shaking his head wearily in anticipation of more liquor.

"You gotta admit though, I know how to get a party started!" Kiba said enjoying the effects of the alcohol.

Naruto smiled and sipped his beer. "Don't worry I'll make sure dog face gets to class tomorrow." He patted his friend on the head.

"Ef you, Goldie locks!" Kiba said giving the blonde a middle finger as he downed the shot that was pointed in his direction.

"You're the one I want...you're the one I crave...the only one worth another day..." The words Karen sang caught Naruto's attention. He quickly moved eyes to the stage. The raven was beginning his solo. The last solo of the night. The crowd stood on tip toes trying to catch the attention of a stoic faced sex god.

Sasuke's eyes were averted to his guitar in hand. He wore a sleeveless shirt showing well defined arms. His dark hair, wildly, hung long covering what many believed to be perfect facial features. Sweat glistened off the bare parts of his pale skin causing girls in the front row to reach toward the stage all trying to get a taste of the raven's juices. Black fitted jeans were held to his waist with a bullet encrusted belt-

"Earth to Naruto! Are you going to drink that?" Kiba harassed the blonde by poking him in the ribs breaking his gaze on Uchiha.

"Nah, have it." Just as Naruto looked back the show was over.

"Whoooooa! YEAH!" Kiba shouted with the rest of the bar.

As always Sasuke was the first off stage. He stood in the back room, rubbing his hands together, thinking about earlier. _How am I gonna do this? And sober? _He thought to himself. He needed a hit. Just one. He reached up to the cross that hung from his neck. Then he stopped. _NO...I need a drink._ He said lighting a cigarette. Just then the band joined him.

"Come on, let's go get hammered Jugo. I need a couple shots." Suigetsu said laying down his base.

"Sure." Jugo said walking towards the door.

"And you owe me two from last week, Suigetsu." Karin added stepping behind Jugo.

"Tssskkkk...yea whatever bitch." Suigetsu said under his breath.

The now red haired girl turned and gave him a death glare. "You piece of- S-Sasuke?" She asked looking right over Suigetsu's shoulder.

The two guys turned and looked as well.

"What?" A semi-curious Sasuke said exhaling smoke.

"You're, you're coming with us?" Karin asked as her lips curled into a small smile.

"Oh, yea." Sasuke said hating to have attention placed on him at a time like this.

Filing out the back stage area, the band walked out to the population and tried feverishly to get to the bar. Breaking through fangirls and drunken lames, the crew took seats and finally managed to order drinks. Sasuke threw back shot after shot with his band mates. They talked and he listened occasionally grunting in cohesion. When he grew tired of being approached by the club goers, who really did nothing but enjoy his music (and lust after him), he got up and wandered near the table occupied by his classmates. He felt that urge again. He wanted a hit badly. The liquor was taking too long to kick in. Just as he made a b-line for the bathroom, he turned and clashed with blonde.

"Hey, Sasuke, you're still here?" Naruto asked quickly stammering at the random meeting.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mouthed.

"Good show. I especially liked the new song. Did you write that one too?" Naruto asked remembering that Kiba told him Sasuke wrote for the band.

"Yea, yeah I did actually." Sasuke said rubbing his palms against his jeans; they were sweaty again.

"Were you leaving?" Naruto asked noticing that Sasuke was headed in the direction opposite the groups table.

"Yeah, I was...but I guess I'll hang out a little longer." Sasuke said coolly not wanting to seem too anxious.

"Right on." Naruto said and led the way to the table with Sasuke close in tow.

The boys sat down at the table and were greeted by a drunken friend.

"Dude, fuckin AWESOME show tonight!" Kiba almost screamed while leaning in the wrong direction.

Shikamaru pushed him up straight and nodded at Sasuke. "Yeah it was good man." Shika added lazily.

Sasuke nodded back and ordered the table yet another round.

"You should order us some food too. I'm starving." Said Kiba rubbing his stomach.

"Finally!" Shouted Choji to second the opinion.

Sasuke glanced around. Naruto's smile caught his eye. "What do you guys want?" He asked really waiting for Naruto's response.

"Wings! And fries!" Choji said immediately.

"Sounds good." Naruto confirmed.

Sasuke called over the waitress. She smiled sweetly at the raven, yes she too was mesmerized with the boy. Moments later she brought over two large platters and the table chowed down. Sasuke looked over the food while sipping on a beer.

"Not gonna eat?" Naruto asked him.

"No." He stated calmly.

"Are you sure? All that playing must really work up an appetite." Naruto suggested whilst the others shoved chicken and fries in their mouths.

Sasuke wasn't used to people really caring about his welfare. He shook his head and the corner of his mouth turned upwards a little signifying a smile.

**Way across the room**

"So, that's the other person." Kabuto said to Sasori while cleaning the lens in his glasses. The pair sat in the back of the club, in the most unlit corner. They had came in sometime during Hebi's performance to observe the raven in his own space. "We can go now." He added seeing that the job was done. It was now time to deliver the information.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own but maybe Kishimoto is the sharing type...?**

Warnings: Boy kisses, bad language, implied drug use.

* * *

**Running up hill**

**Wednesday**

_Damn it…_Naruto groaned to himself. _Damn that Kakashi…_He continued to sulk.

"Dude, it's not that bad. This assignment is a piece of cake actually." Kiba said walking beside the miserable blonde to study hall.

Naruto's face was contorted in annoyance but Kiba didn't know why.

"Really though. This is like 4th grade work what's the problem?" Kiba continued to probe not seeing the big deal in writing a report on your family history and how it affected your life so far growing up. In fact, Kiba was sure he'd get, at least, a C- on this assignment.

Naruto shot him a fake grin while rubbing the back of his head. "Yea, sure you're right." He said not being ready to spill just yet. His stomach turned from just the thought of having to write and read a report like that in front of the class. How would he even begin? _'Yeah so I never knew my parents. I was an orphan since I was a baby. I went from foster home to foster home and just now got adopted, at the age of 16, by some guy I never me before.'_ He mocked in his head. No bueno.

The two boys grabbed up some books and work assignments then took seats in the library. Kiba made sure to be quiet this time. He pretended to do work while really reading a manga hidden within the guise of a Math text. He didn't want to end up dragged by one ear or being screamed at by Tsunade again. He was almost done with his detentions too, so he had a lot on the line with this particular class. As Kiba snickered and grinned to himself, across the table was a thought occupied blonde that sank deeper into his depression with each moment he relived the past.

**Flashback**

"I didn't even do it on purpose…" A young blonde protested to seemingly closed ears.

"I don't wanna hear it, stupid kid! You screwed up for the last time! And now you're gonna get it." A large grumpy lady bellowed while searching through a pile of clothing on the floor.

Naruto scanned the room. He knew what time it was. It was either he found the belt before she did or he got thirty lashes like before. Blue eyes grew in size when he spotted brown leather in the corner of the raggedy room which was probably held together by grime. Slowly he inched his way to the opposite side of the room and squatted down.

"Aha! You damn little sneak!" The crazed woman yelled lunging for the small boy and collided with the wall. Naruto ran clean through the house and up the stairs to the small dusty cramped attic he had been forced to reside in for the last three months. He pulled up the stairs behind him and crawled into the corner under a window and prayed the woman wasn't able to reach the pull string. He was all too sure she had given up when he heard a loud thud signifying she had used a chair to grip the string and pull down the stairs. Naruto cursed under his breath as the approaching amazon neared his tightly curled body. She raised her hand back and zeroed in for the kill-

**End Flashback**

"Naruto…Naruto…" A soft voice called, followed by gentle taps that broke Naruto from his muse. "Are you okay?" Asked Neji taking a seat next to the blonde.

"Oi, Neji…I was uhhhh…what's up?" Naruto refocused on the boy in front of him.

"Yeah, what do you want ponytail?" Asked Kiba looking up from his text/comic book.

"Nothing to do with you dog." Neji stated turning his attention back to Naruto. "I called you Monday." Neji said matter of factly.

Kiba growled.

Naruto smiled bashfully. "Yeah, Neji sorry about that. I was out of it. Way too much to drink...I saw your missed call in the morning though." Naruto said remembering that he meant to call the light eyed boy back and forgot.

"No sweat. What did you do Monday night?" Neji asked out of slight curiosity. He was in Naruto's neighborhood Monday night (purely coincidental or so he swore) and called his cell to see if the blonde was home but got no answer.

"We were at the Dungeon, to watch Sasuke's band. It's turning into a ritual." Naruto admitted.

Neji's eyebrow twitched at the mention of Sasuke. He and the raven had had their share of run ins. As a matter of fact, they had advanced classes and shared most periods together. Even though Sasuke was an emo-druggie bastard, he was intellectually ahead of the game thereforeNeji saw the boy as a rival.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at the boy knowing exactly what he was thinking. It was no secret that Neji and Sasuke hated each other but something else was becoming painfully obvious, Neji was totally hot for Naruto.

"Hey! Idea! Why don't you come with us this Monday to the show?" Naruto said in what he thought was a stroke of genius.

Kiba's mouth all but grazed the floor since it had dropped so wide open. He could hardly believe his ears.

"Uhhmmmm nooooo, thanks but I don't think so." Neji began knowing that wasn't his crowd of people.

"Yeah, absolutely not!" Kiba yelled out slamming his book to the table.

_SSSHHHHHHH!_ The instructor hissed at him from the other side of the library.

Neji bit his tongue. "On second thought," he began thinking defiantly that no one tells him what to do, he is a Hyuga after all. "I think, I'll take you up on your offer Naruto. I'll come along with you Monday." Neji said standing from his seated position.

Kiba gawked on in horror.

"Great, it's a date!" Naruto agreed oblivious to Kiba's death wishes upon him.

"Okay, bye." Neji said turning to walk away. _It's a date... _He repeated to himself not sure if that was what he heard but none the less he held a smirk of confidence.

Naruto looked at Kiba. He could have sworn he saw steam billowing from his ears. "Kiba? Nani?" Naruto asked as clueless as ever.

Kiba just shook his head in disgust. _What the hell is Neji up to? Sasuke's gonna have a bitch fit..._

**Later that day**

"I'm running off fumes alone right now." A weary voice, belonging to Sasuke, said before pulling on a lit cigarette between his lips.

"Really? How long?" Asked a fairly concerned Shikamaru.

The two boys stood behind the school, near a dumpster. The two randomly met to talk, Shikamaru proved as a voice of reason sometimes for the raven. Sasuke took his opinion over any other.

"Since, at least Thursday." Sasuke said trying to remember the long, long drug free week he had.

"About six days? Is this it?" Shikamaru asked hopefully.

Dead eyes glanced over the pony-tailed boy. "Hnff." Sasuke grunted and exhaled smoke.

"This would be the perfect time. You all ready got a head start." Shika said trying to tempt Uchiha to quit all together.

Sasuke studied the ground for a moment. Like he thought before, he couldn't just give it up. The substance was way stronger than his will power. "What's up with the dobe?"

"Ahhh," Shikamaru huffed at the subject change. "Nothing's up with him. Why don't you try talking to him?"

"I did." Sasuke thought back to Monday night, he had been more than a little nervous but he never showed it.

"He doesn't know anything about what's going on if that's what you're worried about. We haven't told 'em. That's up to you." Shika added.

Sasuke gave him a nod of approval and put out his cigarette. "Let's go."

**Thursday**

"He still hasn't made contact sir?" Asked a semi-nervous voice asked over the phone line.

"No indeed. You should know well by now that our boy is a sstubborn one. It doesn't ssurprise me in the least." Hissed Orochimaru into his end.

Kabuto straightened his glasses. "Should I approach him again?"

"No. Jusst keep an eye on that blonde." Orochimaru paused. "As for Sasuke, I have a feeling he'll be back on his own."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said hanging up the phone.

"Break his face?" Asked Mizuki.

"No, Orochimaru-sama wants us to fall back. Just keep watch," Kabuto said adjusting his frames again. "Especially on the blonde."

**Later that night**

Neji had been debating with his self for the last five hours since school let out. _Call him or not? _He pondered pacing up and down the length of his room. _Is it being desperate? He did invite me on a date already...I think. _Neji stood still a moment and looked down at the video he held in his hand. _Freddy vs Jason._ He was at the rental store and remembered the blonde when he read the title. Never being one to pass up opportunity, he rented the movie and decided to invite Naruto over to watch it. _What's the worst that could happen? _Neji asked picking up his cell.

"Hello?" Said the receiving voice.

"Y-yes, Naruto?" Neji stuttered.

"Hey, Neji. What's up?" Naruto asked smiling through the line.

"I was, uh, I rented this movie and I just realized you said before that you liked it." Neji said amazed at his impaired speech. It was as if he had never spoken one word to Naruto before.

"What movie is that?" Naruto asked.

"Freddy vs Jason." Neji said reading the cover of the dvd.

"Nice. You wanna come over and watch?" Naruto proposed standing from the living room sofa.

"Oh, okay. I'll be over shortly."

"Cool, see ya." Naruto said before disconnecting the line.

Neji sighed in relief and was out the door within minutes.

"Where you goin' now brat? Any where I gotta give you money for?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto hung up the phone.

"Nope. Neji is coming over to watch a movie. I'm going to clean my room." Naruto said with a grin as he took off.

"It should already be clean!" Jiraiya yelled as Naruto descended the basement stairs. _Neji? As in Hyuga? Hmpf..._Jiraiya questioned quietly.

Moments passed before Neji stood in the middle of Naruto's room. He looked around. It was pretty cozy, orange and blue decorated the room, as well as a few empty ramen containers.

"Uh, Neji are you gonna sit?" Naruto patted the seat next to him as he looked up at the dark haired boy hovering above the couch. Naruto held the remote in his hand and was pretty close to hitting play.

"Right." Neji said taking a seat. Measuring the proximity in his head, Neji blushed at his nearness to the blonde.

"Wait!" Naruto said and jumped up.

Neji's heart raced. He thought Naruto noticed what he was doing. How close he was sitting. He felt flustered.

"Almost forgot." Naruto said jogging to the nearest wall and flicking off the light switch making to room almost pitch black. He placed his body in the same spot as before, a mere inch from Neji's, and looked at the rigid boy. "Neji? You alright?"

"Yes...yes Naruto, I'm fine." Neji said relieved that the boy had returned to his seat. Neji leaned back and hit an arm. He started to move but realized he wanted to lean on that arm. As Naruto hit the play button the movie began to roll. Neji all but watched, he had other things on his mind. He glanced out the corner of his eye at Naruto's features. Broad chest, tanned skin, blue eyes, and whiskers. Again the brunettes heart pace quickened and this time he placed a hand over it.

"Are you scared Neji?" Naruto whispered, leaning over, filling the already non existing gap between the two.

"No..." Neji shook his head unable to add more words to his sentence.

As the movie drew to a close Naruto's excitement for who would win grew. He was bouncing in his seat rooting for Freddy as if he had never seen the outcome before. Neji just stared blankly at the screen. He didn't watch movies such as these, but for Naruto he made one hell of an exception.

"That was great!" Naruto said hitting the buttons turning on regular television. He placed the dvd in the box and handed it to Neji. "Hey, since we like the same stuff we should become movie partners or something." Naruto said plopping back on the couch.

Neji smirked. "I'd like that," he said mentally asking what he'd gotten himself into. "Naruto?"

"Ehh?" Naruto asked noticing he failed to turn the lights back on.

"I'm really glad we've had the chance to get to know each other." Neji said also noticing the lights were still out.

Naruto smiled.

"I really would have thought, well, we probably wouldn't have had this opportunity to become friends if..." Neji started to trail off.

"If what Neji?" Naruto inquired looking directly into Neji's pupil less eyes.

"If..." Neji repeated in his dazed state. He didn't know which way was up. He stared into blue pools that fostered a lot of emotions. Naruto's eyes told everything about him. Neji thought he could read them. He thought he read them correctly. Neji leaned in, he tilted his head, and he closed his eyes. His lips placed flesh against Naruto's. Neji felt no movement, or resistance from the other side, he pushed his tongue between soft pouting lips and collided with another pink muscle. Feeling warmth grow all over his body, Neji reached out placing his hand on the thigh opposite to his, and that broke the kiss.

Naruto reeled back against the sofa with wide eyes, he scrambled to his feet. "Ne-Neji...I..." He didn't know what he was gonna say but he had to do it fast.

"Naruto, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have." Neji said grabbing the dvd and his keys and walking to the exit.

"Wait, Neji..." Naruto said walking up behind him. "Don't worry about it." He nervously smiled.

Neji nodded his head and walked out.

Naruto closed and locked the door. '_Don't worry about it?' Is that all I have to say to a guy for kissing me? _Naruto asked scratching his head.

**Friday**

"So Kakashi assigns this sweet ass project the other day...get this...a family tree? How freakin' weak dude! I swear I'm gonna ace this shit." Kiba mindlessly rambled at the lunch table while shoveling food in his mouth. Truth was, he hadn't even started the assignment yet.

Dark eyes looked up at him; almost as a sort of warning.

"Naruto over here is all shittin' bricks about it. I'm like how hard can it be to scribble some family bullshit down and get an A, you know?" He obnoxiously continued while elbowing Shikamaru in his side.

"Kiba..." The genius cautioned giving him the eye.

"What?" He asked looking around the table.

Shikamaru knew already that Sasuke was in a bad mood.

Naruto sat gazing down at his mashed potatoes. As well as the family tree, he had other things on his mind too, like the boy who kissed him.

"Tell me that's not queer though." Kiba pushed further.

"Seriously, shut the fuck up moron." Sasuke growled, with a voice equally as dark as his eyes, from across the table.

"Make me asshole!" Kiba barked back.

Sasuke flashed across the table so quickly no one knew what happened till they looked up and saw Kiba suspended in the air by his shirt.

"Sasuke, chill man. You know he doesn't mean any harm." Shikamaru said tensely rubbing his neck with his hand. This was seriously bad.

Naruto and the others stood silent. The whole cafe was staring now. Kiba didn't say anything, just gritted his teeth. This wasn't the first time the raven wanted to bash Kiba's head in. Sasuke dropped the brunette to the floor and stood over him with a menacing stare.

"You know honestly, your attitude is shit lately man." Kiba said standing up nearly chest to chest with the slightly taller Uchiha.

"Leave it alone Kiba." Shikamaru said pushing him back out of Sasuke's face.

"Nah ef that, I'm tired of his shit! He takes out all his crap on us. Fuck him!" Kiba yelled as on lookers listened closely.

"Boys!" A teacher yelled not standing from his seat yet.

Sasuke looked around momentarily. He glanced over at Naruto.

The blonde was thrown. He had no idea what was going on. He didn't know that Sasuke was going through withdrawals worst and worst every day now. He didn't know Sasuke didn't have a family and had raised himself since age 8, alone. He didn't know the murderous intent that coursed through his veins day in and day out. He had no idea that Sasuke craved revenge. He didn't know about the built up rage the youngest Uchiha had festering inside him. Sometimes it released itself in the wrong way. No one knew what he was going though. No one.

Sasuke quickly made his way to the exit and out the cafe.

"What's your problem? Why'd you go saying all those stupid things? You know what he's gone through and that he doesn't have a family so why make such a fuss?" Shikamaru scolded a pouting Kiba as Naruto, who was listening closely, grabbed his notebook and walked out behind the raven.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called down the hall.

Sasuke stopped. He had an urge to cut himself for being so weak.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked moving closer to the stoic teen.

Sasuke stood still, feeling empty. "Just…go back to the cafe." He didn't know what else to say to the blonde.

Naruto got it. Whatever it was, Sasuke wanted to be alone. Still he was concerned. "Well, just so you know, if you ever wanna talk…you're not the only one." Naruto said turning to walk away.

Sasuke felt a mild shock creep over his being. "Wait..." Sasuke said gripping his own forearm tightly.

Naruto turned to face him again.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked warily. He was beyond tired, he thought his ears were hearing things.

"Well, I kinda heard what Shikamaru told Kiba...about you being alone and all. He said you don't have a family and well, you're not the only one. I know what it's like too." Naruto said simply to a stunned teen.

Sasuke stood silent. He watched the blonde turn and walk away. Sasuke left school after that. He needed a break. He needed a hit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own...but Naruto does**

**Warning: Yaoi... Boy lust...Cussing...Drug use...Some violence. **

*****Also this is a SasuNaru fic! Neji just doesn't know it yet. ;o)*****

* * *

**A series of unfortunate events**

**Friday night/ early Saturday morning**

"You've held out on me Sasuke-kun...only to come back. What hass that taught you?" Thin lips belonging to Orochimaru grazed an uncaring Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke replied emotionlessly. He sat up and began to dress. He had gotten what he wanted. He gave the other male what he sought, and now the raven was ready to leave. Chilled hands gripped his body as he stood before the bed.

"It's not that simple." Orochimaru said venomously. "You can't go just yet."

"What do you mean? You got what you wanted." Sasuke said looking out the corner of his eye.

"That isn't the point." Orochimaru said just above a whisper. "You owe me."

"I've been here all night." Sasuke said wanting to escape the man's grasp.

"I need you a little while longer Sasuke-kun." Insidious words came over indifferent ears.

Sasuke settled back down. He didn't say a word. He just sat lifelessly gazing straight ahead. There was no point to arguing. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Suddenly he became angry. He hated this obligation he had. He hated to be in this dark hole, with this deranged bastard. He hated to not see Naruto on a daily basis. He hated everything that had lead up to this point. He hated the fact that he was reduced to a weak, helpless child again by nothing more than a mere substance. He hated that his body was being used and held captive. He felt no control over his being anymore. He hated in general, everything and almost everyone.

"I've been meaning to ask you. You're seeing someone on me Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked casually as if there was no malice behind the statement.

Sasuke rolled passive eyes up at him. "What?" He questioned making sure he heard right.

"Oh dear boy…You are naïve. You've been indifferent. Who have you fallen for?" Asked Orochimaru still calmly enough to confuse Sasuke.

Sasuke stood still looking unblinkingly at the man before him. "You're delusional." He said turning his face away. He hoped Orochimaru couldn't see the surprise in his eye._ How is it possible he notices something like that? Who have I fallen for?_Sasuke repeated.

Orochimaru studied the raven for a moment. He licked his dry lips lusting after the teen in front of him. "Right. Ssasuke-kun, undress." Orochimaru said seductively.

Still in shock from the snake male's coherence, Sasuke obediently stripped.

**Saturday Afternoon**

_What the hell?_ Naruto scoffed as he flipped through television channels._ I don't get it._ The blonde had spent most of the day with one thing on his mind. Neji. He didn't know exactly what to think, so he thought everything. _Why the hell did a guy kiss me? And why did I kiss back? That is until I realized who I was actually kissing, Neji, a guy. I don't get it._ Naruto hadn't had much experience in the kissing department, or romance period for that matter. He wasn't sure what to think about Neji. Sure they had gone out, as friends, and often talked at school or even by phone, but Naruto didn't think much of it. They had become what he figured to be good friends but obviously Neji was attracted to him. _But I'm attracted to girls..._Naruto thought then remembered what it felt like the moment Neji pressed his lips to his own. Naruto's face grew red._ I think..._

"Hey kid, come with me to the supermarket. You inhaled everything we had in here to eat." Jiraiya said stepping into the living looking at Naruto on the sofa. "What's wrong with your face?"

"Huhhh?" Naruto said quickly turning away.

Once on the way back from the supermarket, Naruto's confusion had gotten to him.

"Pervy?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Jiraiya questioned back.

"I have a friend. He asked me my opinion on something and I have no clue what to tell 'em." Naruto said watching everything pass by out his window.

"Shoot."

"Well, he's friends with this other guy and they kinda kissed. Well my friend's friend kissed him, and he was totally baffled by it."

"I see. Sounds like your friend's friend really likes him huhh?"

"I guessed that much. But my friend, he doesn't know what that means about his, you know, sexuality. He always pretty much liked girls, but this has him confused major."

"Well, I suppose, whether it's male or female, as long as the person treats you right that's all that matters. True love will prosper, doesn't matter who it's between, a tree, a cat, an apple."

Naruto smiled a little. He was sort of relieved; he had imagined someone like Pervy sage being weirded out by his 'friend's' question being that he loved women so much. Naruto thought back to Neji, he was always so nice to him. So polite. Very well groomed and good looking. He wasn't sure why but at that moment a darker figure arose in his mind. A stoic faced boy with dark bangs covering his lackluster eyes. _What's with that?_

"Hey, Pervy?" Naruto asked still looking out the window at the highway and other drivers.

Jiraiya raised an eye brow. "Hummm?"

"What…what happened to them…my parents?" Naruto asked taking big breaths between words. Now that he got 'the kiss' off his mind, while he had Pervy sage, he might as well milk him for his knowledge. He finally felt like he had enough courage to know the truth.

"Humm, Yondaime and Kushina? Well, I ain't gonna lie, or sugar coat things for ya. You're old enough to know. They were killed. Killed for their beliefs and killed because of their love for each other."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.

"To be totally honest, and I'm not just saying this cus your sitting here, your folks were great people. They were really important, and in turn, you're important too."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked rubbing his hand over his chest trying to sooth an aching feeling creeping over his spirit.

"They were professionals let's say. He was a weapon and combat leader and she a bio development chemist. They fell in love both with their work and with each other. This was 15 years ago, when we were close to world war three. Unfortunately, Yondaime and Kushina were on opposing sides of that brewing war. Their forbidden love went on for about 6 months till officials found out and prohibited either from seeing each other, due to strict information sharing polices, neither side wanted their secrets out. Well they continued to sneak. You were conceived and they couldn't be happier but then they were sentenced to death. But right after that Kushina and your dad went into hiding, at my place, due to her bio-tech background she had complications at your birth, something about the chemicals she had been exposed to during the pregnancy. You were given a new serum called "9 tails" they were developing at the time of Kushina's banishment. She described it as a wonder drug, to cure all ailments. After you received that shot you were fine. You developed a dark circular scribble looking marking over your belly, what you know to be a birth mark anyways, and that was pretty much it."

Naruto sat flabbergasted. He was trying to image the love his parents felt for one another to actually risk their lives to be together. "Wait so what about after that?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, my place was raided Yondaime and I arrested and Kushina fled with you. She took you some place safe before she was captured. They wanted you cus of the serum, they wanted to probe you and test you. Before she was put to death, she refused to disclose your whereabouts, I didn't even get a chance to ask where she took you. And so here you are now."

Naruto sat quietly taking all of this new found knowledge in. Naruto thought back, he never remembered being sick or even having chicken pox during the orphanage outbreak._ Just what did the serum do to me?_ He thought. _She did this, to keep me safe from everything. _He felt warm tears building up in his eyes. He had no idea what had happened to his parents before this. The parents he used to loath at times. The parents whose love he had never felt. The parents he thought had abandoned him. In just a few short minutes he realized what they had gone through, how they sacrificed for each others love, and for him to live. He was overcome with emotions.

"We're home squirt." Jiraiya said looking over at Naruto who hadn't made a peep in the last 20 minutes.

"Right," Naruto said climbing out the seat heading for the trunk. He grabbed bags of groceries an began walking towards the house.

"Hey, kid, are you ok?" Jiraiya asked looking up the driveway at a waxen faced figure.

"Yeah, yeah I'm cool." Naruto said then took out his key and stepped inside the house.

"Hope it wasn't too soon…" Jiraiya said to his self while unloading more bags.

**Later that night**

"Yo, you chillin' with us or what? I got my sister's car; I can swing by and get you on the way to Shino's." Kiba barked through the phone receiver to a less than eager blonde.

Naruto huffed. "Nah…I'm playing the house tonight. I don't feel so good." He lied.

Kiba was silent for a few seconds. He didn't know what it was but something wasn't right. "Hey look, call me if you change your mind."

"Okay, thanks Kiba." Naruto said disconnecting the line.

The blue eyed boy lay quietly across his bed thinking. He was miserable now that he knew the truth about his parents. He had been in the same spot since him and Pervy sage returned home.

"I gotta find something to do." He said lifting himself from his place. He flipped open his cell phone and went to Neji's number in the call log. Naruto took a deep breath and closed the phone. After the talk earlier he wasn't sure if he knew exactly what to say to Neji. I like you too or I like someone else. Someone else... Naruto's thoughts drifted to a very distant Uchiha. He looked down and noticed that he unconsciously pulled up Sasuke's #. Gulping he pressed dial and placed the phone to his ear.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring…_

Suddenly when Naruto suspected no answer the line picked up.

"Hello?" He asked to what seemed to be dead air. "Hello, Sasuke? Are you there?"

No answer still. Naruto could swear to hear faint breaths over the line.

_Dammit._ He said hanging up. _He must be busy._

Naruto looked down at his phone. He had no idea what he would have said once Sasuke answered, but he was a little disappointed he hadn't gotten the chance.

**Across town**

"Huhmm." Orochimaru squinted as he glared over a sleeping figure in his bed. He slammed the phone shut. He had half a mind to tell Naruto not to call Sasuke anymore. To tell him he was taken. He gripped the raven's cell so tight he could hear cracks. "What am I doing? Patience...I have to have patience." Orochimaru hissed to himself pressing the power button on the cell phone to keep further distractions to a minimum.

He hunched over said sleeping raven. He noticed Sasuke's arm bleeding through the bandage a bit; earlier the teen had taken a knife to his skin and reopened a mildly healed wound, it helped him cover the emotional pain he felt with physical. Shortly after Sasuke became his, Orochimaru noticed the boy cutting his limbs more and more often. Orochimaru figured with his introduction to cocaine, Sasuke would stop hacking away at his self. This proved to be a fact but with the ravens resent rebellions against the substance and Orochimaru himself, he had reverted back to old habits to calm his racing nerves.

Brushing hair from Sasuke's face, the snake marveled at his beauty; perfect porcelain skin, consistently pouting lips, and a dark demur. Orochimaru would go to extreme lengths to keep what belonged to him.

**Monday morning**

"What the hell? I went to his house this weekend, twice! He never opened up. That means he wasn't there you know." Kiba said to Shino as they walked the hall before classes began.

"You crossed a boundary." Shino replied simply.

"Look that's what I went over there for! To, say I'm sorry an shit." Kiba rubbed his arm as he spoke. "I know what I said wasn't cool." Kiba said as the two boys walked side by side.

School was done and dozens of remaining kids scampered throughout the halls preparing to leave.

"Yo guys, heard from Sasuke yet?" Asked Kiba as he and Shino happened upon Naruto and Choji in the hall near Choji's locker.

"No, should we have?" Asked Choji eating some gummy worms.

"Fuck man." Kiba said running a hand through his short brown spikes.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Naruto concerned about Sasuke.

"No, nothing like that. I just wanted to like, talk to him." Kiba said looking up at Choji signaling not to say anything.

"I haven't seen 'em and he's not answering his phone." Naruto commented.

"Yea." Kiba said taking out a cigarette. He seemed to look anxiously at Shino and Choji. "I need a smoke."

Naruto watched as Kiba took a long draw from the cancer stick between his fingers. Naruto felt a sting when he heard Kiba say those words Friday. At first, he too was upset with the big mouth teenager. He recalled growing up in the orphanage. He remembered the first home he ever went to. The kids were so mean. He was only 5 and they pointed and laughed and picked fights. _He lives on a kid farm cus he don't got no family! HAAAHAAA!_ Naruto could hear laughter in his ears again. He hated being a foster kid and hated being at the orphanage. _Kid farm..._He recalled. It hurt.

"I'm sure we'll see him tonight." Choji said between chews.

"Yeah right. I'm jetting." Kiba said turning for the detention room.

"I hope Sasuke is okay." Naruto said looking from Shino to Choji.

Choji crammed his last few worms into his mouth trying to keep from speaking about the ravens probable whereabouts.

"I'm sure you shouldn't worry, Naruto." Shino said flatly.

**Later that night**

"Okay, there they are, let's go." Naruto said to Neji stepping out of the car. He welcomed getting out of this extremely awkward moment. He had no idea what Neji was trying to say to him. He kissed him so clearly he had developed feelings, Naruto just wasn't sure if he in return felt the same as Neji did. Neji seemed pretty cool but Naruto just never gave any thought to him, in that light, before the kiss that is. Even after his talk to Jiraiya, Naruto still hadn't figured out exactly what he felt for Neji. He did know one thing. Every time he tried to sort out his feelings for Neji, Sasuke unmistakably arose in thought. Naruto didn't know why. As far as he knew, Sasuke didn't even like him like that. They hadn't had any time to bonding, something Naruto was determined to change.

Neji tightened his lips and took the key from the ignition. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake. Following Naruto to this place, the raven's place.

"Sup guys." Naruto smiled at his friends who looked past him to the slick haired boy behind.

"Nothing. Let's just go." Kiba said leading the way into the bar.

Naruto looked back at Neji who held a look of contempt on his face. Naruto gave him a half smile. He didn't know why none of them liked Neji. Whatever the case was he didn't seem to think Neji was too bad.

The group took seats at the normal round table. The conversation that night was almost nonexistent. Naruto small talked with Neji about things in general. Kiba and the others looked on in revulsion. They were all pretty much thinking the same thing.

"Hope he doesn't come down." Choji said reviewing a menu but referring to Sasuke.

Shikamaru sighed heavily. "I just need a drink."

"Yea me too. A couple of 'em." Kiba said nervously tapping his hand on the table.

Once the show began, Naruto was focused on the stage. He hadn't seen the raven all weekend and was anxious.

Suigetsu made his normal pre-show speech. This time though, it was running a little long. Finally Suigetsu whispered to Karin who walked off stage. He continued to speak to the crowd. Upon her return Karin's face held a relieved grin, she nodded her head at Suigetsu.

Seconds later a melancholy Uchiha graced the stage. The audience went into a ruckus. Without one word, and a swift swing, Sasuke had plugged in his guitar and began to strum gallantly at the chords.

Suigetsu replaced the microphone seeing that the raven was in no mood to wait around. Karin took center stage and began to sing as the drums and base struggled to match a strumming guitar lead. Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at the raven. He wanted to tell Sasuke off for being an ass. He missed rehearsal all the time, he showed up late and high, then had the nerve to be snide with everyone in the group. Suigetsu was getting tired of this 'rich kid with problems' act._ Everyone has problems. _Suigetsu said to himself. He figured Sasuke's worst problem was the superiority complex he had. Suigetsu couldn't wait for the show to be over. He was going to give the raven a definite piece of his mind.

Sasuke glanced over the crowd. _Damn you Orochimaru..._He thought distastefully. Sasuke remembered the conversation he had with Orochimaru just before he left the snake lair. The male had made him late by pulling over his body. Orochimaru still hadn't gotten enough of Sasuke.

**Flashback**

"It's Monday night. You know I have to go." Sasuke said grumpily.

"Who are you planning on seeing boy?" Orochimaru asked as if he didn't already know.

Sasuke paused. "No one. I have a performance to do. Then I'm going home."

Orochimaru watched him closely. "Alone?"

"Of course." Sasuke replied.

Orochimaru stood silent as Uchiha dressed. "When are you coming back to me, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'll be back, Orochimaru." Sasuke said letting a small piece of his self die right then and there. He was absolutely cursed to be under the spell of such a vile man.

**End flashback**

Blinking his way back to his current state, Sasuke leered over the crowd. He was looking for one person in particular. Blonde hair caught his eye as he played into the second song of the night. Sasuke looked over tight tan skin dressed in a orange t-shirt and cargo pants. He wanted to see under that shirt badly. The raven swallowed hard. Persistent eyes tried to make contact with blue orbs. For some reason Naruto, who was normally intently focused on him, was talking and laughing with someone else. Sasuke felt a tinge of hot anger flash over his body. He stroked his guitar feverishly while trying to find the object of the blonde idiot's attention. Due to the capacity of people the medium sized pub held, Sasuke and co were well into song # 3 before it hit him. He saw for his self who demanded Naruto's raptness so lavishly. Sasuke hissed under his breath. He was in absolute shock to see Neji sitting across from his blonde, in his club, with his table of friends. _What the fuck is going on here?_He thought as his solo neared.

"You have no idea what you've done to me...something is changing inside of me...but I'm not taking this peacefully...something's changing inside of meeeeeee..." Karin sang while staring at Sasuke out the corner of her eye. He was weird. Weirder than normal.

Right before Sasuke's guitar solo begin, he stopped playing and walked off stage.

Karin looked at Jugo who played off along with Suigetsu.

_DAMN IT!_Suigetsu cursed. He lowered his base as they ended the song and along with Jugo stormed to the back.

They found Sasuke standing in the middle of the band room. Doing nothing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Suigetsu raged forward toward Uchiha.

"Wait! Suigetsu, don't!" Yelled Karin to deter him from physically touching the raven.

"MIND IT BITCH!" He yelled to the red haired girl. Turning back to Sasuke, Suigetsu drew back his fist.

_THUDDDDDD!_

The sound of flesh pounding flesh echoed through the room. Suigetsu pulled back noticing Jugo standing between his body and the raven's.

"MOVE!" He yelled fiercely.

"No way, stop his craziness." Jugo said holding a sore jaw in the palm of his hands.

Sasuke stood behind him and watched quietly. Not moving a muscle.

"Get out the way Jugo. This is between me and him. I don't want to hurt you." Suigetsu warned.

"Stop it. We're band mates. We shouldn't fight amongst each other like this." Jugo sounded spitting blood and saliva to the floor beside him.

"You always try to be the reasonable one huh? Why? This prick behind you doesn't care. He's a selfish bastard. Did you just see what he did to us out there? He abandoned us. Just like always. To him this is a game, no matter how serious it is to any of us." Suigetsu spat while gesturing to Sasuke.

The raven hadn't moved an inch. He stood with unwaveringly cold eyes focused on Suigetsu as if trying to set him on fire.

"Look, I'm sure he has his reasons. He has a lot on his plate." Jugo said still trying to bring down the hate he felt in the room.

Karin stood idly by with her heart in her throat.

Suigetsu wasn't backing down. "Just move. I'll crack his fucking head open. We'll straighten the problems out here and now!"

"Move to the side Jugo." Sasuke finally spoke drawing all attention to him.

"DO YOU SEE THE SMUGNESS THIS BASTARD EXUDES?" Suigetsu roared. "He couldn't care less about your feelings! He doesn't care that you blocked me from punching his lights out. All he cares about is coke! I bet he'd care if I snatched that cross from around his neck!"

"Guys what the hell? I got paying customers out here waiting for some freakin' entertainment! Are they gonna get it or what?" Asked the pub owner, Jerry, as he burst through the door.

"Yea, yeah we'll be out in a minute. Just some technical difficulties." Jugo said noticing Sasuke remove his guitar and put on his jacket.

"Wait, where's he goin'?" Asked Jerry as Sasuke opened up the emergency exit and walked out.

"Damn..." Jugo mumbled.

"That's it, you guys played half a show you get half a nights pay." Jerry said also making an exit.

"Fuck...I needed that money for rent." Karin said flopping down on the couch.

The band sighed. There was no way they could play and sound good without Sasuke.

**Still later**

"This is really bothersome. I just came from the back and Jugo and the guys said Sasuke took off." Shikamaru said joining the crew outside the front of the pub.

"What? What for now?" Asked Kiba.

"Something about him and Suigetsu having a big fight. Is he answering?" Shikamaru asked Shino who had repeatedly called the raven's phone.

"No luck. It just rings to voice mail." Shino stated.

"Awww well, Naruto, we should be off then." Neji said receiving glares of fury from the group.

"But-" Naruto began to protest.

"He's right Naruto. Just go while you have a ride. We're leaving too. Sasuke is long gone. I'm sure he's fine though." Shikamaru said pulling Kiba and his clenched fist in a different direction away from Neji.

"Right, see ya." Naruto threw up a hand as he followed behind Neji who made hast to his car.

Once inside the boys sat there. Neji glanced at Naruto. His normal bounciness was gone.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

Naruto looked up at him like he was stupid. "Something's wrong with Sasuke."

"Ohhh?" Neji huffed raising an eye brow.

"I'm just worried about him is all." Naruto said for lack of better words. What he meant to say was that he cared about Sasuke.

Neji looked at his face a little while longer before starting the car and pulling off.

_Bastard..._Sasuke thought to himself flicking the cigarette from his finger tips. He had been waiting across from the pub since he left out the back way. He was waiting to approach Naruto. He was waiting for Naruto to exit and leave with the others. He was hoping to talk to him this time. Maybe to tell him about all the daydreams he had about him. His plan was foiled when Naruto left with Neji. Sasuke mounted his motorcycle. He glanced down at his cell. He looked through the missed calls. None were from Naruto. But one was from Orochimaru.

…

"Thanks for the ride Neji." Naruto said gazing out the window.

"No, thank you Naruto. I had fun despite the outcome. You seem saddened however." Neji spoke while placing the car in park.

"Yeah, sorry about that if I killed the mood. Sasuke, he…"

"You're still thinking about him?" Neji asked lowering his lids a little bit. He detested Sasuke. He saw though, that Naruto did not.

"Well, I guess. But not like that...you know..." Naruto said avoiding eye contact as he developed a small blush.

Neji did know; he leaned in closer. He placed his hand on the center console and waited.

Naruto turned to look at the boy that was making him feel uneasy and instead was met with soft lips.

Just what Neji wanted. Neji pressed further onto the blonde. His body heat was rising by the second. He seriously had the hots for this boy. All he could come up with to keep Naruto from thinking about Sasuke, was to cram his tongue in the boys mouth._ Yea, this should work..._He deliberated.

Naruto sat wide eyed for a moment. He relaxed his lips and allowed Neji to enter them. Feeling Neji push with his tongue, Naruto nudged back with his own. He was not only allowing this kiss to happen like last time, but he was also participating in it. Naruto thought back to Pervy's words._ 'It doesn't matter who it's with as long as it feels right.'_ _Or something like that..._Naruto tensed as Neji's hand traveled up his thigh to his belt buckle. He wasn't sure what to expect next but whatever it was, it had Naruto excited. As Neji tugged at the button of his cargo pants, Naruto's member grew in size due to the friction. He leaned back from Neji, breaking the kiss they held, to grant access to his throbbing area.

Neji unclasped the button and folded back the top of Naruto's pants exposing his boxers and imprint. Neji himself was overcome by a warm sensation in his nether regions which was obvious due to the dark rose colored tint that painted his pale face. He looked up at Naruto who was frozen in place and shared a similar shade. Neji lifted the others shirt exposing deliciously tight abs. He narrowed his eyes taking notice to some kind of markings around Naruto's navel. He made eye contact with the blonde once more before descending down to Naruto's taut skin. Neji licked warm flesh placing neat circles over Naruto's chest and stomach. Neji looked up at Naruto's enchanted face. He was glad that he was having this opportunity.

Naruto licked his lips as Neji's tongue sent him chills he had never experienced before. He reared his head back enjoying this encounter. Closing his eyes, he imagined sharing this moment with Sasuke instead.

_Wait..._Naruto thought pushing himself up straight in his seat.

Neji leaned back at the blonde's sudden movements. "Naruto?"

Naruto pulled down his shirt and pulled up his pants. He was quite embarrassed.

"Naruto?" Neji called again.

"Huhh?" Naruto grunted not daring to look the other boy in his eyes.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Neji asked placing a hand on the boys arm. "I thought we..."

Naruto looked at the hand. He slowly reached Neji's eyes with his own. "Sorry, Neji."

Neji noted Naruto's face had gone back to the previous one. The one that showed concern for Uchiha. "I guess I'll be going then." Neji stated flatly placing his self firmly in his seat again with his eyes shut.

Naruto stared at him for a moment; he figured Neji was mad at him. "I'm sorry Neji, I don't have...experience with stuff like this." Naruto said buttoning his pants and rubbing a hand over his abdomen.

Neji looked over at him solemnly. That wasn't that only issue. "It's okay Naruto. Don't apologize. I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto nodded. "See ya, Neji." Naruto said opening the car door.

Neji couldn't help himself. "Naruto," he said grabbing the blonde's attention causing him to stop in his tracks. "I _really _like you, Naruto."

The blonde noted sincerity in the boys tone. "I like you too, Neji." He said with a light smile stepping out of the car.

Naruto sighed upon hearing Neji pull off. He fumbled with his keys, went straight for the bathroom splashed water on his face and then collapsed across his bed. _What a day..._He thought. Moments later the blonde was fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Despite what you may believe, Naruto and co I don't own. (But I sure fooled you!)**

**Warning: Language. Language. Language.**

* * *

**Realizations**

**Early Tuesday**

"So why don't you leave tomorrow morning?" Orochimaru almost demanded of the dark haired boy dressing in his living room.

Sasuke pretended not to hear him and began to lace his boots up.

"Sasuke," began Kabuto flatly. "Orochimaru-sama is talking to you."

Sasuke looked up at the gray haired boy and narrowed his eyes. "And?"

"You need to learn some respect." Kabuto said with resentment. He really disliked Sasuke Uchiha; for personal and professional reasons.

"Fuck you." Sasuke said standing up burning Kabuto with his glare.

"Boyss, boyss...calm your selves. Kabuto I'm ssure Sasuke heard me, I'm sure he was thinking of just the right thing to say. Weren't you, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru hissed.

Sasuke turned his poisoned glare to Orochimaru now. He wanted to kill them both. "I'm going." Sasuke said between clenched teeth.

"Fine. I'm not going to argue with you. I won't keep you from school any longer." Orochimaru said as if he really meant it. "You'll be back by Friday won't you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke began toward the door. He was tired of this freak. He wanted to be alone. He was dying to go to his own house, to take a hot shower and wash off the dirtiness he had accumulated while sharing a bed with the other male.

The door creaked open as Sasuke was about to step out of it.

"Sasuke-kun," the call of death pursued a fleeing Uchiha. "Friday."

Sasuke noted this voice was telling him Friday, not asking him. His grip on the door knob tightened as he drew it in for a slam. He was pissed. He couldn't escape this hell. He had made his bed, now he had to accept that and lie in it. Glancing down at the phone he kept on silent, Sasuke noticed he had missed a call that morning. It was from the dobe. The scowl that hardened Uchiha's features was unconsciously lifted. Sasuke stared at the cell in hand; he had half a mind to call Naruto back. Remembering the previous night, seeing the dobe and Neji the jackass together, he began to regain that fleeting attitude of his. Deciding not to call and ruin the moment, Sasuke hopped on his bike and road straight home, to the Uchiha compound.

**Back up stairs**

Orochimaru peered out the window at the darkened street watching for Sasuke.

"Kabuto, I hope you've been keeping a close watch over my Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said without moving from the window. He watched as Sasuke road down the street without so much as a glance back.

"Yes Lord, myself and the others." Kabuto said making sure Orochimaru knew he was loyal to him.

"And the blonde?" Orochimaru asked finally moving from the window since Sasuke was well out of sight.

"Him as well. Seems he went to watch Sasuke play again last night. Interestingly enough, he brought a date with him."

"A date? So he isn't interested in our little Sasuke then?" Orochimaru asked getting his hopes up.

"Well, it seems Sasuke is into him either way." Kabuto responded in a matter of factly way. Along with the rest of society, he too thought Sasuke was nothing more than a bratty, rich kid with a bad coke habit. He hated the fact that Orochimaru was so infatuated with the drug addict teen. Kabuto thought many times over how he should be in Sasuke's place, the object of Orochimaru's desires.

"Now, now Kabuto. Don't talk like that." Orochimaru said with a stern face. He didn't like what Kabuto was insinuating, no matter how true it turned out to be. "Sasuke is a little...dazed and confused right now. He doesn't know what to do with himself. He'll know soon enough though. I'll help him realize."

Kabuto looked over the menacing gaze Orochimaru held. He knew Sasuke wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

**Later at school**

Naruto walked through the halls of Konoha High. He was on his way to the principal's office. He was going to deliver Tsunade a letter from Jiraiya. Since the previous week the two had been sending, what Naruto supposed were, love notes back and forth to each other through the teen. Naruto was beginning to get bored with the process. He had told Pervy he wasn't USPS many times already.

Today Naruto didn't have much of a complaint, he was in deep thought. He was thinking about how dramatically different his life was since meeting the old perverted sage. Where he only held one emotion before, anger, he was now experiencing new emotions every day. First he felt sorrow for his parents now that he knew the truth, then pride for the bonds forged with his new friends, followed by confusion from his 'relationship' with Neji, and finally intrigue for the elusive Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto sighed.

Speaking of Uchiha, he had called him way late last night but the raven had yet to respond. Naruto was really thrown now. He felt like he was being ignored after having so much concern for the other boy. He wanted to make sure Sasuke was okay. He wanted, for some strange reason, to hear his voice over the line early that morning. Instead he got forwarded to a voice mail.

Naruto had no idea where to start sorting.

"Hey Naruto." A voice called from behind waking said boy from his stupor.

Naruto looked back into pale eyes that held no pupil. "Oi, hi Neji."

"Is this a bad time?" Neji asked joining Naruto in his trot down the hall.

"No, not at all. I was just thinking. What's up?" Naruto responded trying to sound like his normal self.

"Nothing much. Free period. You?"

"I was on my way to Tsunade's to deliver this message." Naruto said holding up a small sealed envelope.

"So you mind if I walk with you?" Neji asked still trying to feel the other boy out.

"No, I don't mind." Naruto said flashing a timid smile.

Neji smiled back. He could tell something was off. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Uhh, probably going to dinner with my f-, uhh, Pervy sage." Naruto said lowly catching himself from almost saying the f word; foster parent. Even though Jiraiya had opted to adopt the blonde, he still occasionally used foster in his mind. It came natural.

Neji nodded.

Naruto knew he didn't have anything planned with Pervy. He just didn't know what Neji was going to ask him. Naruto didn't want to share close quarters with Neji again so soon, who knows what would happen. After last night in Neji's car, Naruto was pretty sure Neji wanted to make him his boyfriend. But he wasn't sure if that's what he wanted for himself.

"Maybe we can do something this weekend." Neji stated noticing a silence was building.

"Yea, that'd be fun." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm gonna go to the library. I guess I'll see you later." Neji said slowing his strides to a full halt.

Naruto looked back at him, unsure of what to say. "O-ok Neji. See ya."

Neji watched as Naruto continued his way down the hall.

_Uchiha is such an ingrate. _Neji thought to himself as he moved toward the library. He was a little jealous of the power Sasuke held over Naruto, even though the two weren't a couple, it was still painfully clear. Planting himself down to a seat in the library, he realized he needed to get to Naruto, fast. There was no way a Hyuga would play 2nd fiddle to an Uchiha.

"You sure took forever to get here twerp." Tsunade says extending her hand as Naruto approaches her desk.

"Yea, yea granny. You and Jiraiya better be planning me a surprise party or somethin' cus I ain't gonna keep doin' this for free!" He said handing her the envelope and taking a seat.

"Thanks." She said as she began furiously trying to open the letter. "Wait," she paused. "What are you still doing here?"

Naruto looked at her from across the desk. "Well, I guess it's nothing." He said getting a little bashful.

"Just spit it out for Kami's sake." She said laying down the tattered envelope.

"How do you get someone to notice you?" He asked not quite sure if that's what he wanted or not.

"You mean, a girl?" She asked cluelessly while batting her lashes.

"Uh, yea, sure. I kinda wanna make friends with someone." He said revamping his intent.

"Well, I would have to say...try things they like. Show your interest in that person first." She said folding her hands under her chin and resting her head on top.

"What if I don't really know what they like?" He said taking mental notes.

"Look brat...just talk to the person. What's the worst that could happen? Talk to them, find out what they like and take it from there."

Naruto looked back at the hazel eyed lady not so confident in his probing skills. He had already tried to talk to Sasuke with little avail. He only knew two key factors. Sasuke was rich and he was into music, other than that, Naruto was in the dark.

Sensing his uncertainty Tsunade decided to comment. "I mean, you're a great kid so I'm sure you'll have no problems winning this person over." She said with her nose tooted up.

Naruto smiled at her persuasions and darted out of his seat. "Thanks granny! That's just what I needed to hear!"

"Grrrrr! Don't call me that!" Tsunade roared behind the precocious teen.

Tsunade smiled to herself as she watched him bend the corner. She caught a glimpse of another wildly energetic teen. _Nawaki…_ She reminisced. She still wasn't over losing him. Naruto was so similar. He really was a great kid. Just like her own brother.

**Later after school**

Naruto made his way back to Tsunade's office after school let out to pick up her response for Pervy. As he came to a closed door he stopped to think. _Why does Shizune have this door closed?_ Just then, it dawned on him. _Sasuke! _Naruto sprung into action slowly opening the door and sliding his body through the slit. He crept over to Tsunade's room door, which was also closed, and sat down on the bench. He could hear loud talking. Mostly the voice of Tsunade.

"I don't know what to do for you anymore." She was saying solemnly. "It's been too long now since you said you'd get clean and straighten up."

_Get clean? _Naruto repeated to himself.

"Every day you miss, I have to make something up or leave unrecorded. I mean what the hell am I supposed to do? If the superintendent hears of this I'll be fired!" She continued to yell. "You should have failed the 11th grade 3 times already since school started!"

Naruto could hear a rougher voice but he couldn't make out the words.

"Please Sasuke, let Lady Tsunade help you." Shizune said peacefully knowing go and well that the two before her didn't get along. Tsunade only looked out for Sasuke because of a promise she made with the previous principal, Sarutobi.

"You're a real smart ass. Too bad you don't use that brain of yours for good! Hey! Where are you going!" Tsunade yelled thunderously.

"To class." Sasuke scoffed turning the door knob.

Naruto flew back against the wall.

Sasuke stepped out of Tsunade's office and slammed the door behind him. He paused for a moment noticing he wasn't alone in the room.

"Sasuke," Naruto said noting disdain on the boys face.

Sasuke grunted as he exited the area.

Seconds later Shizune opened the door and was met by quick words.

"Hey, tell granny I was here but I left sorry Shizune!" Naruto yelled hustling for the door.

"What the…" Shizune questioned as Naruto sped out the office.

"Sasuke." Naruto screamed down the hall to callous ears. "Sasuke!"

"What?" Sasuke asked keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"What happened to you? I called." Naruto came face to face with the raven who was now stopped in his tracks.

Sasuke heard what he thought was concern in Naruto's voice, it scared him. "What do you want?"

"Well, you stormed off stage last night. I was wondering if you were ok." Naruto said apprehensive of the vibe and tone Uchiha was sending off.

"Whatever." Sasuke said pushing open the stairwell door.

Naruto followed right behind him.

"Don't you have something else to do? Instead of following me around?" Sasuke said as he abruptly turned to face the blonde again.

Naruto stepped back. He started to back down then remembered the talk he had with Tsunade. "Schools out so I thought maybe we could walk home or something."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him. Naruto was being very persistent. Annoying. "I'll pass. I don't walk. I drive." Sasuke said turning his back to the blonde once again.

"Why are you such an asshole to me?" Naruto asked feeling his patience with the raven wearing thin.

Sasuke paused and looked over his shoulder. He stood quietly observing the boy's body language. He read the stiffness as building anger, the knitted brow as confusion and the pouting lips as being an idiot. "Dobe." He said politely as he continued up the stairs leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

Naruto made his way to Tsunade's, picked up her return note, packed his books for homework and trudged down the street in the direction of his house. He was flabbergasted. He had put his best foot forward in attempts to gain common ground with Sasuke, just to be shut down, again. His head hung almost as low as the bag slung around his shoulder. _What was I thinking? _He asked his self shifting his hands around in his pockets. _I guess Kiba was right; he really is an ass- _

"Hey, usuratonkachi." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's attention before he could finish his insult.

Naruto looked over to a sleek black Mercedes benz coupe that had suddenly appeared on the street beside him holding Sasuke in the driver's seat.

Naruto mentally made love to the car.

"Are you gonna get in or what?" Sasuke asked in his normal desolate tone.

"Humphhh!" Naruto huffed turning up his back to the boy while folding his arms over his chest. If Sasuke thought he was a chump he was mistaken.

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke said noticing the equally stubborn blonde was refusing his advances. "This was your idea anyway…" he added.

Naruto squinted at Sasuke. He was a cocky bastard.

"Look. Get in; we'll get some food or something." Sasuke said growing tired of this game.

Naruto smiled inwardly. "Ramen?"

Sasuke cringed at the thought. "Whatever. Just get in dobe, I'm holding up traffic." Sasuke said noting the line of cars that had began to form behind him.

Naruto smiled in victory and fastened his seat belt as Sasuke sped off.

Shortly after the ride began the two pulled up to Ichiraku's ramen stand. This was a specialty shop right on the out skirts of town. Sasuke had passed this place a couple times as he left Konoha hoping to never return. It was a small shop with a homely feel to it. After the two entered they were seated at a bar area side by side. The owner's daughter came up and introduced herself and handed the boys menus. She blushed while taking their drink orders as she noticed how Sasuke's dark features complimented his pale skin tone perfectly. Naruto smirked and nudged the raven as the girl stepped away to get the drinks.

"What?" He asked annoyed at the physical contact.

"The waitress thinks you're hot." Naruto murmured trying his best to be inconspicuous.

Dark brooding eyes rolled over the tan teens amused face as Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto looked through the menu 'ohhing' and 'ahhing' while Sasuke stared at the front page.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"What?"

"Are you gonna open your menu?" Naruto asked looking over at the stoic teen.

"No." Sasuke replied calmly.

"But I thought-" Naruto began and was cut short by the presence of their waitress.

She sat down two sodas. "So guys, what will you have?" She asked smiling at the two with a pad and pen in hand.

"I'll have two bowls of Miso ramen." Naruto requested closing his menu.

"And you?" The girl asked Sasuke.

"Rice." He said dryly.

"Ok coming up." She awed at the dark teen's angst and tipped away.

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes awaiting his food.

"Sasuke." Naruto said sipping his drink.

"What?"

"What inspires you to write music?" Naruto asked remembering again what Tsunade told him. He needed to express interest in Sasuke's likes.

Sasuke looked over at the blonde lost for words. "Experiences." He said simplifying his answer to one word.

"So like the songs are really based off your personal life?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke locking eyes with the boy. He tried to remember some of the lyrics. They weren't too pretty. In fact, most songs were downright sad and lonely sounding.

"Basically." Sasuke said averting his eyes from Naruto's.

"Wow so when did you start writing?" Naruto asked. He wanted to be sure Sasuke knew he was interested in him. "I think its awesome how you play. I don't think I could do something like that."

Sasuke was quiet for a while. He had never had this conversation with anyone else before. No one bothered to inquire about his musical talent, they all just assumed because he was Sasuke he was perfect at everything. No one knew how hard he worked on his music. He wasn't born knowing how to play a guitar or write. He was good at it yes, but he practiced hard.

"My...brother taught me how to play." Sasuke stammered now watching the bubbles fizz in his soda.

Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke. He was in deep thought. "You have a brother?" He asked innocently. Naruto thought back to Shikamaru and his comment in the lunch room. _'You know he doesn't have a family.' _

"_Had_." Sasuke corrected the blonde. He felt his chest tightening. He balled his fist. Naruto didn't know, he couldn't help but ask questions.

Naruto suddenly felt like an idiot. "Sasuke...I'm sorry." _Baka! Of course! His brother must be dead..._ He said mentally slapping his self.

**Flashback**

"Yes. That's it Sasuke, good." Itachi said smiling as little Sasuke plucked away at his vintage Gibson 1958 Korina Explorer.

Sasuke smiled as he finished the song. This was the first time he had ever played straight through without messing up. Itachi had been teaching him this song for the last 6 months. Sasuke practiced every day, just as he did with his school work and martial arts. He loved playing Itachi's guitar. He loved when his brother paid him attention. Anything Itachi did Sasuke was sure to follow. "Wow! I can't believe I did it! I'm so excited! Thanks big brother! I can't wait to show mom!" He squealed in excitement.

"You've become quite the player Sasuke. Congratulations. I know how hard you worked on this song. Maybe someday you can write your own." Itachi said as he flipped through albums he had in a crate.

Suddenly the door slides open.

"What are you still doing in here?" Father asked in a stern voice. "Itachi you should be at the office now."

Itachi looked up at his father with a stone face. "Father, Sasuke learned to play a full song by himself." Itachi said looking over to Sasuke.

Sasuke was a ball of nerves as his father looked him up and down. He felt like he would fall to pieces at any moment.

"More nonsense I see." Father said narrowing his eyes from Sasuke to Itachi. "You need to be leaving now." He said to his oldest son. "And you...you need to put that down and get serious." He commanded before exiting the room.

Itachi looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke removed the guitar and began towards the door.

"You should start working on your next song right away." Itachi said as Sasuke slid the door open.

"No. It's ok. I have school work." Sasuke stopped to say before closing the door behind himself.

**End flashback**

"I'd spend hours practicing." Sasuke said. He recalled when he got his own Gibson. He had a Zakk Wylde ZV Custom flying V. Yes, a Gibson. Just like Itachi. Once he was alone he had all the time in the world to practice and over the years, it became second nature to him.

Before Naruto could comment he was elbow deep in ramen.

Sasuke thought about what the blonde was asking him as he ate his bowl of rice. People didn't normally ask him things. Ever since the incident, people had their own perception of the youngest Uchiha. Not too many knew the circumstances of what really happened that night, they just assumed. They pitied Sasuke. They looked down on him for what had befallen his entire clan, sparing only him. They didn't know if he was a part of it or what. Why was he the only one left? Pity turned to ignorance, ignorance turned to fear, and fear turned to loathing. They just didn't understand, people began to scorn Sasuke, and in return, he held them all in contempt and turned his back on everyone. He could trust no one. He needed no one. He answered to no one. From the age of 10 years old Sasuke resented everyone. Everyone that accused him. Everyone that envied him. Everyone that thought they knew what was going on inside him or thought they knew what was best for him.

7 years later. Here he was sitting with this person he barely knew, eating lunch and actually having a good time. Why was that? Was it because Naruto had never once, in the short while that he knew Sasuke, looked down on him? Maybe. It was best this way. Naruto had no preconceived notions about Sasuke. He had no idea what Sasuke had been through. He wasn't expecting Sasuke to be a certain way or do a definite action. Naruto was genuine. The most genuine person Sasuke had ever met.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto said breaking Sasuke from his mental tirade of emotions and memories.

"Yes dobe?" He asked calmly.

"Are you gonna order anything else?" Naruto asked noting the half eaten rice.

"No." Sasuke said setting down his chop sticks. He looked at the stack of bowls in front of Naruto.

"I'm done too." Naruto smiled patting his belly.

Sasuke's brow twitched in amazement as he noted 7 empty ramen bowls and wondered about the contents.

"Here's your bill guys." The girl said placing the small piece of paper in front of the two and stepping off.

Sasuke looked at the figure and pulled out a $50 dollar bill.

Naruto fished out some fives, singles and quarters from his pocket and placed them on the counter.

Sasuke looked down at the pile.

"Put your money back in your pocket dobe." He said standing from his seat.

"Wait, Sasuke, I-" Naruto said to closed ears as Sasuke walked toward the cash register.

After slipping the waitress a tip, Naruto waited by the door for Sasuke.

"Here." He said holding out his hand full of money as Sasuke passed by him and walked out the door without a word.

Sasuke clicked the remote starter for the car and noticed Naruto still in the doorway of the restaurant. "Are you coming or what?"

Naruto walked grudgingly towards the passenger side. "I was giving you my share." He stated looking over the roof of the car into unwavering eyes.

Sasuke didn't know what Naruto wanted. He got in and closed the door, Naruto followed suit. Once seated the raven looked to the other boy. "Don't worry about it."

"No I really want you to have it." Naruto said still holding out his hand full of random change.

"I don't need it." Sasuke charged.

"That's not the point." Naruto gunned back.

"So what is the point?" Sasuke asked roughly.

Naruto was quiet for a minute. "I'm not out to use you for your money."

Sasuke almost laughed. "Did I say you were?"

"I don't want you to think that for one minute." Naruto pouted.

"Fine I won't." Sasuke said throwing the car into reverse.

"Hey, I'm serious teme!" Naruto said frustrated that he wasn't being taken serious.

…

The two pulled up to Naruto's house. They had been pretty quiet the entire ride back into the city.

"Next time, it's my treat." Naruto said still upset about what happened.

"Who said there'd be a next time dobe?" Sasuke remarked with a smirk on his face that Naruto wanted to slap off.

"Fine with me!" Naruto huffed as he stepped out of the car and shut the door. "Say, Sasuke, are you going to school tomorrow?" Naruto asked having forgotten all about being mad at Uchiha that quickly.

"I guess so." Sasuke answered undecidedly. He boar down on Naruto with his intensely dark eyes.

Naruto remembered this stare. It was the same as the one's he'd gotten from Sasuke during his shows at the club.

"Ok, well thanks for the ramen." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head feeling a blush beginning to rise. He turned quickly and began digging for his key.

"Sure." Sasuke said watching the blonde for a moment longer until he descended into the house. Uchiha lit a cigarette and pulled off.

**On the other side of ****the door**

Naruto stood with is back and hands flat against the door once it was closed. His heart was going a mile a minute. '..._Thanks for the ramen_...' He mentally mocked himself. He was thinking of the way Sasuke stared at him. It had made him blush. He could feel it. Naruto was starting to understand just what his fascination with the raven meant after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: Even if I don't own Naruto and co., they're over every day.**

**Warning****: Boy lust. Language. Underage drinking. Drug use.**

* * *

**Breaking barriers**

**Wednesday Night**

Sasuke stood outside for a few minutes debating on whether or not to enter the building. He took pulls from a cigarette he lit moments before. As smoke clouds danced above his head, he made his decision. Inhaling a few more puffs, he thought about something Naruto had said to him previously; his scowl lightened for a moment as he forgot the matter at hand.

_Something about my music...Naruto wanted to know...what inspires me..._Sasuke remembered the conversation he had with Naruto and his answer that was randomly right without disclosing too much info. Truth is tragedy would have been a better answer. Naruto's question opened a lot of doors in Sasuke's mind that he had kept closed for a lot of years. Each passing day Sasuke buried the memories with more and more pain and drugs; a survival technique he'd perfected over time.

_What if Naruto... _Sasuke began to debate as a passing truck broke him from his muse. Sasuke took a long look at his bandaged arm before he duded out his cig on the side of the wall. He was trying to take his addiction one day at a time. By limiting his drug and alcohol intake he resorted to his old ways of covering up the emotional pain he felt. _Old habits die hard... _He thought reminiscing on the sharp object he had recently taken to his arm.

Making his way up the stairs he imagined this would turn into another screaming match. He hoped not, he was there for one thing and one thing only. Gripping the door knob he gave a push and silently walked into a large studio area where Hebi normally practiced. The other members were already there and all eyes darted to Sasuke immediately. He wasn't sure what to say and he had no idea what they were expecting. In typical Sasuke fashion, he decided not to say anything. Unstrapping his guitar quietly, he began to plug in without so much as a word uttered. He made no eye contact but he could feel eyes moving about his being. He didn't allow his self to get annoyed; he knew what he was walking into before he came. Sasuke wanted to make music. It was always about that. Not about Karin or Suigetsu or Jugo or seeking fame or about getting rich (in his case richer). None of that other stuff mattered to him and he didn't want to turn it into those reasons. All he needed was an outlet. He didn't care if they were mad at him. Suigetsu called him 'selfish' for not seeing the group's potential. He was not going to market his self, his work, his music to anyone. If people liked it they like it, they could come listen he didn't care but he was not into selling his peace of mind for any amount of money.

No one in the group figured he'd show up that night. They were used to him skipping out on practice. When he walked in, they all looked around at each other in amazement. As he plugged up in silence and tested his instrument, they too went back to setting up. The group was so used to Sasuke by now, they knew him well enough to know what happened was over, he wasn't going to apologize, he wasn't going to talk about it. He would go on as if nothing happened.

Sasuke assumed Suigetsu still had a huge chip on his shoulder, Jugo was still trying to be Mr. Fix-it and that Karin was pretending everything was Suigetsu's fault. Sasuke was right.

"What song should we do first?" Karin asked breaking the thick wall of hush that had been forged.

When no one replied Jugo spoke up. "The latest one, we should do it a few times cause it's not perfect yet."

Suigetsu nodded in agreement placing his base around his neck and propping up his music sheet.

Sasuke scanned his sheet and tucked it away. He wrote the music and lyrics, he didn't need to have them out. They had played together for so long that it was a well known fact Sasuke wouldn't play a song at the club until it was perfected. He memorized his music, the lyrics, the counts, the notes, everything. The band, not able to perform to Sasuke's abilities, had to practice a piece a million times to get everything down pact or Sasuke simply wouldn't do it.

"One, two, three..." Jugo said counting in the beat.

Sasuke and Suigetsu pulled in sharply and immediately got in tune as Karin cleared her throat.

"...Burning a hole, too deep to fill, I'm lashing out against everything around me...I'm lost in the dark, alone in the world, forever is too long lasting...I get this chill, when I'm lost in your eyes...I drown...I drown...I'm striving to keep my head over water...you're dragging me in, you're pulling me down, I can't bring myself back to order...I wanna get lost forever, but forever is too long lasting...I need it for eternity, you need to have the best of me..."

This was the latest song yet to be performed in the pub. They would debut this song Monday but there were tweaks here and there that needed to be fixed. They played the song a dozen times that night, till they had it right. Sasuke would settle for nothing but precision.

**Across town**

Naruto stared longingly at the blank computer screen hoping to type something soon. He was at a loss for words. The boy who normally didn't shut up, had nothing to say. Flexing his arms and fingers into a 'ready to go stance', he rummaged through boxes and boxes of memory trying to piece together good episodes of his life. _Damn Kakashi… _He thought bitterly resenting the fact he had to write about his life story. His very personal, very secretive, never openly discussed life story. _Not everyone grows up all leave it to beaver... _He huffed taking mental stabs at his history teacher. Unpacking what he worked so hard to put away, was not cool at all. Naruto thought about being shipped from house to house, pillar to post. He didn't want people discussing his drama, people prying into his business. He'd much rather keep that private.

_Think damn it! _He urged rubbing his temples with his finger tips.

_Pop_!

It hit him like a train! Why not incorporate his favorite pass time to his reality?

_"_Bingo!" He yelled running over to his DVD collection.

"Now which one?" He asked aloud as he pirated through his movies looking for the right one, hoping to find the perfect life to steal.

**Thursday**

"What the hell?" Kiba yelled out loud practically waking the dead as he approached Naruto in the hall between classes.

"Yeah that was only my ear. What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked feeling a bit tone deaf.

"Dude what did I tell you about that?" Kiba asked gripping Naruto by both arms with a light shake.

"Huh? My track jacket?" Naruto asked looking down at his favorite jacket. Orange was definitely his color.

"NO, NO, NO! Kunoichi's!" Kiba said shaking his head from side to side.

Naruto glanced down the hall at the fleeting pink hair as its owner bouncing away. "Oh Sakura? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused as ever.

"You're such a douche! I warned you to stay away, but nooooo..." Kiba said folding his arms.

"Well she's nice. I don't see what you all have against them really. And she's cute, that's a plus." Naruto said beginning to walk to their next class.

"Huh? Okay sure, you say that now..." Kiba began and caught himself. He was sure Naruto didn't know how the Kunoichi's got down but he didn't want to get too into detail.

"You're creepy." Naruto said not grasping Kiba's discontent for the seemingly harmless and beautiful girls.

"You'll see." Kiba said in return walking along with Naruto. "What were ya'll talking about anyways?"

"Something about me being hot, and getting invited to Ino's big birthday party." Naruto said punching Kiba.

"HA! Good luck." Kiba said rounding a wall.

"You're not invited?" Naruto asked turning the corner sharply behind Kiba and running smack into Shikamaru.

"Damn it Naruto," Shikamaru said as Naruto ricocheted off his chest. "Watch where you're going."

Naruto smirked and straightened up."Sorry Shikamaru. I was just talking to Kiba about the Kunoichi party."

Shikamaru looked at Kiba.

"Hahaah..." Kiba grinned.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru said resting one hand on his hip.

**Later**

He stood looking into the mirror just gazing at the eyes he saw. He was borderline disgusted. His own image reminded him so much of what he tried so hard to forget. It was like looking right into the eyes of a murderer. Sasuke couldn't stand it. He was anxious. He began to sweat. He gripped the sink in front of him. He was forced to remember with every glance at his reflection. The man he cursed. The life he used to know. He closed his eyes. Thinking back. Way back. Back to when his life was simple. When his life was happy. When he had a family.

**Flashback**

"Big brother...Big brother..." Little Sasuke called out through pure darkness. It was late and his older brother was babysitting him while their parents were away.

Sasuke pulled the blanket up to his neck as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Itachi said peeking through is room door.

"I-I need water." Sasuke said not wanting to admit his real need.

Itachi paused for a moment. If anyone knew Sasuke, it was Itachi. He backed out the door and descended down the hall.

Sasuke patiently waited in the dark for his brother to return. His eyes grew when he heard Itachi approach again.

Quietly entering the room of his younger brother, Itachi, moved closely along the wall till he found a socket. With the click of a switch the room was dimly lit by a small desk lamp Itachi had brought from his own room. Cup in hand Itachi approached Sasuke.

"Here you go." Itachi said handing Sasuke a cup of ice water.

Sasuke smiled a little. "Thanks, big brother."

Itachi looked down at his younger sibling and almost smiled.

"Sasuke, father took the night light out of your room for a reason. He wants you to be strong, you're a big boy now and it's time you prepare for adulthood."

Sasuke sipped his water and stared up at Itachi. He was always so nice to him. Even when father sometimes wasn't. Sasuke was upset to learn one night, his father had removed the night light placed in his room by his mother. When he inquired about it he was told to 'grow up' and that 'Itachi stopped using night lights at 3'. Sasuke was 7 now and he was no Itachi. It was obvious their father had picked his favorite of his two sons. Sasuke tried hard to model his actions after his older brothers.

"I know. I-I was jus-" Sasuke said trailing off before finishing his sentence. He was way too ashamed to tell Itachi, his magnificent older brother, that he was scared of the dark.

"It's okay Sasuke. You're still young. But one day you'll have to stand alone. I will help you do that." Itachi said patting Sasuke on his head.

Sasuke smiled lightly.

Itachi moved back to the door and turned to face his brother again.

"Remember what I said Sasuke. You will have to stand alone someday, as your brother, I will help you."

**End flashback**

An older Sasuke balled his fist so tightly his knuckles turned white. He was seeing red again. He opened his eyes and moved away from the mirror. He wanted to break it but restrained his self. How could he have been so naïve? Itachi was dropping so many hints from the time Sasuke was able to talk, it was obvious. Cupping his forehead with his palm, Sasuke realized only one thing would soothe the monkey on his back.

He reached to the cross that hung around his neck which he kept tucked neatly under his shirt. He unscrewed the top and placed the bottom to the base of his nose. He was going to do this one more time and that was it. He promised his self he was going to stop. Then he realized what day it was...

**Much later**

Naruto tidied up his room as he waited for a phone call. He had called the raven to watch a movie and gotten the voice mail instead. Hoping to get a call back, he waited, and waited and waited. Finally the phone rang. It was Neji. Not exactly who he anticipated but what the hell.

"Thanks for having me over again, Naruto." Neji said as he walked into the basement door. He thought it must have been a stroke of destiny that lead him to call Naruto at the moment he did. At any rate he accepted the blonde's invitation to watch a movie, no matter what vile, disgusting, or lewd movie it was. Taking a seat on the very sofa they kissed on last time, Neji slightly blushed thinking about the scenario.

"Sure, I gotta watch some old movies anyway to find a good one to use for a report. Might as well have company to watch with right?" Naruto said smiling from ear to ear.

Neji smiled back but more of nervousness.

Naruto had conquered his fear of Neji, or so he thought. He figured whatever happened, happened, he'd let destiny decide. Anyway, maybe he was reading into the kiss thing too much and made it more than it was. At any cost, this time he'd be prepared.

"What do you wanna see?" Naruto asked waving movies around.

"It doesn't matter." Neji said just glad to be back there.

"Ok. Happy Gilmore or Daddy daycare?" Naruto asked.

Neji cringed. "Hap-py Gil-more." He said as if swallowing acid.

"Good choice, it's one of my faves." Naruto said loading the dvd. He took a seat by the chocolate haired boy and relaxed.

_Neji's not so bad at all. _Naruto thought as he examined the perfect posture of the boy next to him. Kiba obviously didn't know what he was talking about. Neji was not in any way 'a douche' and had been nothing but polite and nice.

**Later**

"Wow. That movie sure was...something." Neji said with a forced smile. It was a bitter sweet moment, that God awful movie was finally over, but it was also time for him to go.

"Yeah. That gets funnier every time I see it." Naruto chuckled while taking the disc out the player and placing it in its box.

Naruto yawned. Neji stood.

"It's late. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." Neji said moving for the door.

"Okay, sounds good." Naruto said walking right behind him.

Neji turned to face Naruto.

Naruto prepared for a kiss, he wouldn't be caught off guard this time.

Instead, Neji nodded his head and proceeded to his car.

As Neji pulled off he patted himself on the back for not coming on too strong again. It took a lot for him to hold back wanting to kiss those full soft lips before him. But he understood that Naruto may have been spooked last time. He decided to build a friendship with the blonde as a substitute. Either way he figured he'd cover more ground than Uchiha would and ultimately claim the main prize.

**Friday night lights**

"We are going bowling tonight right?" Asked Kiba draping his arm around Naruto's shoulder as he joined the guys in front of the school.

"Sure, it's Friday why not." Choji said between bites.

"Just checking. Shikamaru's outfit threw me off." Kiba said biting his lip to suppress laughs.

All eyes joined Kiba's as the group examined the ponytail clad teen.

"Oh jeezzz, not funny. You really bother me." Shikamaru said as he sat on the bottom step to tie his pointed church shoe. The others erupted in laughter. "If you all must know, I just came back from an event with my dad. Jerks." He half mumbled before standing and brushing off his best suit slacks and untucking his crisp white collared shirt.

"All jokes aside…you look sharp Shikamaru." Shino stated in his baritone way.

That didn't help any. The laughter grew as Naruto and Kiba were reduced to tears. Shikamaru's face turned red as he started to walk down the street saying something under his breath about 'bakas'. Choji and Shino followed leaving Naruto and Kiba behind.

"Ok, ok…we're sorry!" Kiba yelled as he and Naruto joked behind the others.

"Wait, Shikamaru, you dropped your bible!" Naruto blurted out.

Kiba almost wet his pants.

Once they got to the alley they noticed that most of Konoha high was there. That could be a good thing. Then again, it was most likely a bad thing.

"One lane please." Shikamaru said to the man at the counter as the others ordered shoes.

"Dammit. It's packed in here." Kiba said out loud cursing the fact that they lived in a pretty tightly knit town.

"Tell me about it." Shikamaru said as they walked to their lane.

As the guys got the score board ready, they were joined by less than welcomed guests.

"Hi boys," said glossed lips from under pink bangs. "What brings you all here?" Sakura asked running a finger over the back of the seat before her.

"Hmm, bowling?" Said Kiba with much attitude.

"Right, aren't you all missing someone?" Ino snapped seemingly impatient.

Sakura glared at her for being so upfront.

"Well," Kiba said thumbing his chin as he looked around. "No." He finished appearing uninterested with the girls.

Ino made a face. "You're such an ass...where's Sasuke?" She demanded of the group in general.

"Why don't you call him and find out." Shikamaru said fitting his fingers to different bowling balls to find the perfect match. "You guys bickering is giving me a headache."

Ten-ten stood idly by popping gum.

"What's his number then Shikamaru?" Sakura asked hoping to get her hands on that bit of information.

"Sure, I'm not telling. Sorry." Shikamaru said yawning out loud.

Sakura looked at Ino and sashayed around the seats seperating the two lanes. She sat next to Choji and leaned in for the kill. He dug deeper into his bag of chips. She leaned closer. He glanced down noticing her exposed cleavage. _It was even better up close_. He thought.

"Say, Choji, would you happen to know Sasuke's number?" She asked seductively tapping her finger to her lip.

Choji, eyeing her boobs, removed his hand from his chip bag and reached for his cell phone.

"Yo!" Kiba yelled startling the pudgy boy. "Get your face out her tits!"

Choji snapped back to reality and shoved his face in his bag.

Sakura jumped up.

Naruto laughed out loud.

"What's funny idiot?" She yelled at him and stormed off with Ino in tow.

"Are they always like that?" Naruto asked wiping away tears of joy.

"Hell yeah, bitches...That's what I was warning you about! Choji we need to have a serious talk bro." Kiba said breaking into a laugh himself.

"What's with the obsession with Sasuke though?" Naruto asked to no one in general.

"They're just freakin' psycho stalkers." Kiba said getting up to get a ball. "If he was here, all they would do is stare at em anyways…"

As the night progressed on the boys had bowled two games and had a few beers as well, thanks to Kiba and his connections at the bar.

"Guys, I have to leave now. I have important business in the morning." Shino said standing abruptly.

Everyone looked at Shino and tried to keep from laughing out loud.

"Okay man," Kiba said between snickers.

"I'll leave with you Shino, I'm hungry and they closed the kitchen." Choji said standing as well.

"See you guys later." Naruto said taking a gulp of beer. The alley had thinned out. Only three lanes were left occupied.

"Look I know it's late. Let's play another game. One last one. Loser drinks a whole round of beers." Kiba said wobbling from foot to foot.

"You've had like 5, can you really afford to lose?" Shikamaru said unsure about this new game. It sounded like a drag.

"Who said I was gonna lose?" Kiba said implying he wasn't the loser in the last two rounds.

"Ha, I definitely won't lose." Naruto said as he cleared the board and prepared to make Kiba drink a round of beers which would be three and a total of eight for the night.

"You'll see." Kiba said waltzing up to the line. Before his thrown ball got half way down the lane it was in the gutter. "_Bitch_…" He said taking his seat.

Shikamaru shook his head and made his way to the lane.

Naruto could hardly contain his self. He was in stitches when he noticed a new presence approach.

"Sup, Sasuke." Kiba said addressing his late friend.

Sasuke spoke. "Hey."

Kiba lit a cigarette took a few puffs and passed it to Sasuke.

"What are you playing?" The raven asked trying his best imitation at friendliness.

"Here start the board over Naruto. The more the merrier. We're playing to the death...death by alcohol poisoning." Kiba said slurring his words a little.

"What stupid means is, he's challenged us to a drink off. Loser drinks a round of beers, and you make four." Naruto said adding Sasuke to the board.

Sasuke picked up a ball and walked to the top of the lane. Without even trying he rolled and walked away leaving a strike behind him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He had competition.

"Sasuke you play a lot?" Naruto asked feeling him out.

"No." Sasuke replied waiting for Shikamaru to bowl.

"Didn't I tell you Narutooo, that bastards good at everythink! I mean thing." Kiba said laughing to himself.

"Jeez, look if you guys are gonna get serious count me out." Shikamaru said adding his body to his seat again.

"No, not serious. I'm gonna beat Sasuke and the rest of you...End Of Story." Naruto said with a smirk walking to the lane.

Sasuke almost smiled. A challenge. It was nice to be opposed by someone other than that jerk off Neji.

Naruto rolled with all his might and managed a strike. As he walked back to his seat he cracked his knuckles.

"My turn, my turn." Kiba said right before another gutter ball. "What the?"

Twenty minutes and 243 points later Sasuke stood at the top of the lane. He was one bowl away from beating Naruto. He focused on the task at hand. Naruto was good. He was only ten pins behind Sasuke and closing in fast. Sasuke was actually thinking about nothing more than beating the blonde. He was actually having fun.

_CRASH_!

The pins spun out from the force of the ball breaking them apart.

"Strike. Dobe." Sasuke said turning and looking right at Naruto who was covered in rage.

"Bastard..." Naruto huffed. It wasn't so much the fact that he was being beaten, but the fact that Sasuke was so smug in doing it. As if he wasn't really trying but still he was in the lead. Naruto wanted to wring his neck.

Finally taking his last stand at the lane Naruto noticed he needed a strike in order to at least tie with Sasuke. He drew the ball back, concentrated and...

"Whoooaaaa! Yeahhhh Naruto!" Kiba rang out like a bell just as Naruto swung the ball.

Almost instantly the ball moved from his finger tips to the gutter. Naruto was crushed. He dropped to his knees in defeat.

"Damn man, what happened?" Asked Kiba approaching Naruto from behind.

Naruto wanted to kill the spiky haired boy.

"Let's get those rounds shall we?" Sasuke said with a hint of amusement to his voice and proceed to the bar area.

Gathering their things the boys met Sasuke and four bottles of beer.

"Dude are you seriously gonna finish that?" Shikamaru asked while pushing Kiba off his shoulder.

"I...I made an ofth...an oath." Kiba said correcting himself as if he was sober.

"That's enough let's go." Sasuke said grabbing Inuzuka off the bar stool as Naruto removed the beer from his hand. Escorting the boy out the bowling alley, Sasuke looked around the near empty parking lot. "How'd you all get here?" he asked noticing his car and two other non familiar ones.

"Guyssss..." Kiba queefed going unnoticed.

"Well, same way as normal. We walked." Shikamaru said with his hands in his pockets.

"Uhm, hey..." Kiba said lowly still going unheard.

"Come on," Sasuke said taking out his key unlocking his doors. The others followed.

"…mhmm, guyssss..." Kiba threatened as Naruto lifted the front seat to let him in.

_EEE__RRRRRLLLLLLLL_!

Kiba spewed as he turned his head to earl just in the niche of time.

"Awwww man, sick..." Naruto said glad he had moved from Kiba's side.

"No way is he getting in my car now." Sasuke said as Kiba continued to regurgitate his night at the bowling alley.

"This night has been one big bother..." Shikamaru sighed.

Sasuke picked up his phone and dialed a cab.

"Oh shit man, that was so lame of me." Kiba said as he sat now propped against the brick wall waiting for the cab to come.

"Don't worry bout it. Happens to the best of us." Naruto said remembering his past alcohol experiences. They weren't all so pretty.

The cab pulled up prompting Shikamaru and Naruto to load Kiba into the back. Shika took a seat next to him.

"Naruto, you coming?" Shikamaru asked getting ready to close the door.

"No, I'll take him." Sasuke replied before Naruto could speak up. Sasuke walked to the cab driver and leaned into the window. He handed the man a 100 dollar bill and tapped the roof of the vehicle.

"What a bother; I guess it beats walking though. See you guys." Shikamaru said shutting the door.

Kiba was already asleep on the other side of the back seat.

**Outside Naruto's house**

"So who taught you to bowl?" Naruto asked wanting to pin point Sasuke's skill for their next round.

"Myself." Sasuke said reassuringly.

"Right. Well, Kiba messed me up. I would have beaten you, no sweat." Naruto said hating to admit defeat.

"Is that so? Since when is twenty points behind a lead?" Sasuke questioned with his normal arrogance.

"…Teme..." Naruto hissed under his breath.

Sasuke focused out the window. He poked his lip out. He also hated to admit defeat. The truth was, Naruto had won and Sasuke wanted more. "What are you doing tomorrow, dobe?"

Naruto's face perked up. "Nothing, why what's up?"

Sasuke was a bit nervous. "Well, you asked before about the music and stuff...I figured I could take you with me to practice with the band. If you wanted..."

"Yea, sure that sounds great." Naruto gushed, happy to be invited any where Sasuke wanted to take him.

Before Sasuke could say anything else to the blonde his phone rang. _Fuck_... He thought bitterly to his self. He looked at the caller id already knowing who the caller was. He had almost forgotten his prior engagement.

"I guess you'll call me tomorrow then?" Naruto solicited noting a sudden mood change in the raven as he went to exit the car.

"Sure." Sasuke said damning Orochimaru for messing up the moment he was trying to have. He wasn't sure what was about to transpire between him and he blonde but he knew he was having a hard time keeping his mind out the gutter.

Naruto turned on his heels.

Sasuke watched as he entered the house. _Fuck_. He repeated.

**On the line**

"He just dropped the blonde off sir, I think they were bowling." Sasori said to Orochimaru on the phone line as Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's house.

"Good. He should be here sshortly then." Orochimaru said sounding not one bit pleased.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back at it! part 11!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Naruto does...**

**Warning: Langauge...drug use...**

* * *

**The relationship that grew**

**Late night Friday**

Sasuke knocked at the door between him and his misery. He waited impatiently and knocked again. He had half a mind to turn and leave.

"In a rush are we?" Kabuto asked opening the door as the raven brushed past him irritably. "Orochimaru, sir, I'll be going now. Please don't hesitate to call." The gray haired boy said fixing his glasses, before shutting the door behind him. He didn't bother to wait for a reply, he knew exactly what Sasuke was walking into.

Sasuke stepped through the lair, it was darker than usual. He was tempted to call out to Orochimaru but he really didn't care to.

"Where were you?" Orochimaru hissed through the darkness that shrouded the room.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to try and locate the placement of the snake like male. Sasuke didn't answer, he was here against his will anyway so there was no need for small talk. Suddenly he felt a tinge of pain on his forearm. He looked down to see long fingers gripping his arm, digging into his skin.

"You're late, Sasuke." The male hissed appearing directly in front of Sasuke now. "Are you going to answer my quesstion boy?"

"…." Sasuke maintained his silence. Orochimaru was in a foul mood. Sasuke normally witnessed this anger in the other male but it was usually directed to other people, his runners, his packers, his buyers and suppliers. (You know, for the drug empire he ran.)

"I don't like sharing, Sasuke-kun…It would be a sshame if you gave away something that belonged to me…" Orochimaru said breathing on Sasuke's collar bone.

Sasuke took shallow breaths. He knew he shouldn't have gone to that bowling alley. He should have came straight to Orochimaru's, but what did he mean by 'sharing'? "I don't know what you're talking about." He said deciding to play it cool.

"Dear boy…my dear sweet boy…" Orochimaru said before licking from the base of Sasuke's neck to just behind his left ear. "Who has your interest these days, Sasuke?"

Sasuke remembered this similar question from another time. Did Orochimaru still suspect him of seeing someone else? _Impossible_. "Look you wanted me here. I'm here." Sasuke said trying to get off the subject of his whereabouts.

Orochimaru released the death grip he had on Sasuke's extremity. "You had me a little worried that you wouldn't sshow, but you are correct, you're here now. And I have you all to myself…Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke silently agreed with the snake. Once pulled into the bedroom, Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt his shirt being slipped off. Cold lips pressed firmly to his just before a slippery muscle touched against his own. Sasuke thought about the drug. He wanted to stop but he needed to make this go by smoother. He wanted this to be easier. Every time he came here it got harder and harder.

Sensing hesitation, Orochimaru moved away only to recover a plate with a white power on it. It had been three days since Orochimaru last had his Sasuke fix and he was going to make it worth remembering.

After preparing just enough, Sasuke inhaled deeply through his nose. He was probably too anxious because his throat tightened, his nostril burnt and then he felt a warm drop hit his chest. Closing his eyes, allowing the substance to work its magic, the teen allowed the red liquid to drip from his nose in exchange for his rushing high.

Once Orochimaru came back to the bed, he straddled the raven and laid him back. He took his tongue to the boys chest and made sure to lick every drop of the spilled blood that stained his skin. This was his body, and Orochimaru was claiming it once again.

**Saturday morning**

Waking out his deep sleep around 12:30pm, Naruto noticed half the day had passed him by already. He rolled over and out the bed with a yawn. After washing his face, he made his way up to Jiraiya's study. No Jiraiya. Naruto walked to the bedroom. No Jiraiya. Finding he was obviously home alone, he walked to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. Instead, taking the carton to his lips, he peeked one eye around the juice container as he was drinking and noticed a piece of paper attached to the fridge.

_Burrrrppppp_.

"A note from Jiraiya..." He said peeling the page off the surface.

_KID, _

_Yeah you were sleeping so I decided not to wake you. I'm going to a book signing today that should last through the weekend. Borders, Barnes and Noble, you know the places...Fridge is packed, money in the emergency jar, and I have my cell at all times. Don't be a brat, but call if you need me. _

_PS...I have a hot date planned for tonight so don't call after 9! Badabing?_

_-Jiraiya_

"What a pervert." Naruto said as he replaced the juice and made his way to the living room. He had missed all his favorite Saturday morning cartoons. Yeah, he still watched cartoons.

_Ring,Ring!_

"What's up, Kiba?" Naruto asked as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Dude, I never get that drunk..." Kiba moaned on the line to Naruto who was lounging on the couch by now.

"It was spectacular though. One minute your fine the next you're barfing all over...Haha...Sorry man but that was so classic." Naruto snickered between words. "Like some type of water fall..."

Kiba didn't find it so fun. "Shut up! And you better not tell any one else!"

"Sure man. Sorry..." Naruto said trying to stifle his giggles. Something about throw up was just so appealing to him.

"Anyway dude, what are we doin' t'night?" Kiba asked with much attitude.

"Idk bro, it's whatever, Pervy left for the weekend so I'm totally free."

"Are you kidding me? This is your opportunity to become a legend!" Kiba shouted through the line.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"Dude, throw a party! I know it's short notice and all but I can definitely get a few things jumping!" Kiba rambled on as Naruto began to protest.

"No, no, no!" Naruto said between Kiba's voice overs. "This has bad idea written all over it!"

"Dude, swear to Kami! It'll be awesome!! Not as awesome as my party but we can still get ripped!" Kiba said excitedly.

"Kiba! Listen to me! That is not a good idea!" Naruto still protested to unwavering ears.

"What! Bro one reason!?" Kiba asked daring Naruto to say something weak.

Naruto couldn't believe he was getting talked into this. But at the same time, he couldn't very well admit to Kiba that throwing a impromptu party like this, was what got him throw out of house #3. There was no way he was getting thrown out of here though. He liked the Pervy sage and Konoha very much. "Really...I just can't." Naruto said lowly.

"Okay, okay...a small get together...Just us, you know the guys." Kiba said still wanting to make things happen.

"Just the guys? Okay, that's cool." Naruto finally agreed.

"Awesome! Alright I'm gonna go, I gotta walk Akamaru, but I'll call Shika and the gang and let em know, holla!" Kiba said suddenly in a rush to get off the line.

"Sure ok." Naruto said narrowing his eyes and hanging up.

He had a bad feeling about this, but what the hell. He flipped through the stations before deciding to take a nap.

**Saturday evening**

Sasuke checked the vanity mirror to make sure everything was in its normal place. He had looked in that mirror one too many times in the past hour. He wasn't one to care about his outside appearance but for some reason he cared today. He knew why and that's all that mattered. He also had this funny feeling in his stomach. He thought maybe he was hungry but had no appetite. He felt maybe…maybe a little nervous? Not willing to confess the many things he was planning to do that blonde, he slowly turned the corner and proceeded to park; all the while trying to cleanse his dirty mind. Reaching for the cross that hung around his neck, he thought twice and tucked it back in his shirt. It normally helped calm his jitters but he wanted a clear mind while with Naruto this evening…

"What's up?" Naruto asked picking up the line.

"I'm outside." Sasuke said shortly.

"Cool." Naruto said hanging up and making his way to the door. After all, he was dressed and waiting already.

Naruto took a seat in the raven's compact car and closed the door.

"What?" Naruto asked after feeling Sasuke's stare sizzle on his skin.

"Nothing." Sasuke said before pulling off.

"So you guys practice in a studio?" Naruto asked as the ride downtown had commenced.

"Of course we do. Where else would we practice?" Sasuke said letting some of his snob show.

"Well for starters a basement, a garage, a park, the school auditorium, a--"

"Okay, okay stop." Sasuke said forgetting who he was talking to. "You obviously watch too many movies."

"Funny you say that." Naruto laughed remembering just how many movies he'd sifted through the past few days looking for the perfect life.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto again between red lights. "Where are you from exactly?" Sasuke questioned as if Naruto was going to say outer space somewhere.

Naruto thought long and hard before deciding to answer. "A, uh, small town called Water Trail out in--"

"Out in the Whirlpool province." Sasuke interrupted.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked a little suspiciously.

"I have been outside of Konoha before, dobe."

Naruto sighed in relief. He thought maybe Sasuke knew something more about him. About his real life. He didn't even know why he decided to tell Sasuke the truth anyway. He never told people where he was really from. Come to think of it, Sasuke was the first person that asked.

"And that guy with the big white hair?" Sasuke continued to probe. He wanted to figure Naruto out. "He's a writer, right?"

"Yea, he is. He's my God father. I just came here to look after him." Naruto said with a false smile.

Sasuke grunted in response.

"What about you?" Naruto asked changing the subject. "You grew up here right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes from Naruto to the window. He cursed his self for having brought this conversation up. "Yea, I did."

Naruto wanted to ask more but remembered hearing Shikamaru to Kiba, saying Sasuke didn't have a family. Naruto definitely knew the feeling. He pretty much understood the gist of things, Uchiha, the most famous name in Konoha, only rivaled of course by the Hyuga's of course.

Sasuke remembered the words Naruto said to him that day at the school...**'About you being alone and all...you're not the only one, I know what it's like too.' **Sasuke's skin crawled. Clearly Naruto knew he didn't have anyone and he had related his life to that fact. But there was no way Naruto could understand the circumstances in which his family was taken from him. Ignorance was bliss.

"We're here." Sasuke said quickly putting the car in park and hopping out as to avoid any extra inquiry.

Stepping out the car, Naruto marveled up at the building in front of him which boasted a large sign proclaiming the buildings owners, Uchiha. "This has got to be the tallest building in Konoha…" Naruto managed as he craned his neck upwards.

Sasuke smirked. And pulled Naruto towards the entrance. As they walked in they were greeted by a uniformed guard.

"Mr. Uchiha, good evening." The guard said standing with a bow.

Sasuke nodded his head as he pushed Naruto past the man, and hastily pressed the elevator button.

Naruto looked around the lobby it was pretty simple but very clean and sleek and made of glass and marble. It looked expensive. Naruto could tell this was a multi use building as he read through the directory listings. Doctor's offices, publishing houses, fashion shops. The building was home to a lot of businesses and at the bottom of the directory Naruto noticed a single word, Uchiha.

Looking at Naruto's face, Sasuke's smirk grew. He was the sole owner to the Uchiha rights and legacy. This was his building. Many other buildings downtown also belonged to the raven. He was quite accomplished for his age but he still had a long way to go.

Naruto followed Sasuke into the elevator. _Wow….._He thought silently while looking over at Sasuke. _Must be nice…_He continued as the doors closed and there were large U's etched in limestone like material. Naruto felt a little envious, that quickly faded to embarrassment. He wondered what it would be like to have grown up to wealth and not want for anything. Hell, he would have been satisfied with just a family minus the money. It was obvious he wasn't going to share his past with Sasuke, he would never understand what it was like to be a poor orphan. And Naruto was surely not looking for sympathy nor trying to be anyone's charity case.

Sasuke felt Naruto looking at him. He was wondering why the dope had gotten so quiet in the first place. Sasuke felt uncomfortable momentarily, that quickly transitioned to worry. He wondered whether or not someone had told Naruto about his past. If they had told him exactly what happened to his family. When the elevator beeped, Sasuke was relieved and stepped out promptly.

Naruto noticed the halls were beautifully decorated with plush carpet, framed pictures, tables, vases, and cushioned seats. He watched Sasuke as he moved closer to a door at the very end of the hall. This looked more like a five star hotel than a studio to him. As Sasuke placed both hands on the door before him, he gave a stern push and stepped into what looked like a warehouse. The floors were concrete; the walls were unpainted and housed many holes and scrapes. Looking around he noticed electrical equipment and instruments littering the floor and plugged to outlets. Naruto spent so much time examining this new environment, that he was totally oblivious to the many eyes that darted from his person to Sasuke's.

Sasuke walked over to the rest of Hebi and began strapping on his guitar. The others stared at him curiously. Suigetsu being the only one brave enough to speak up.

"What is he doing here?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke loud enough to annoy the raven haired teen but low enough that Naruto didn't even notice.

"_He_, came with me." Sasuke said in a poisonous tone, daring Suigetsu to object.

"Tssss...lame…" Suigetsu mumbled under his breath as he moved away from the raven.

Sasuke ignored his comment. He could bring whoever he wanted here since he owned the place. He was in a pleasant mood for the most part and wasn't going to allow it to be ruined by this dolt. Just then he noticed the approaching blonde.

"Hi, guys. I hope you don't mind me being here. I was telling Sasuke how much I liked your music and all." Naruto said with his normal wide grin.

Karin smiled back noticing how sexy his jeans were fitting. "Sure it's cool. Next time we might charge though." She joked.

Jugo laughed. "Yeah, she's got the right idea." He said patting Naruto on the back.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. He still had a bone to pick with that brat Uchiha and this shit just wasn't cool either.

"Aight, let's get started with the new song again." Jugo said seating his self at his set.

Sasuke began plucking strings to make sure he was in tune.

"Right." Karin agreed taking her place in the back; she sat down and began to harmonize.

Naruto sat on a random chair close to the front of the flat. He was amazed at how good they sounded even as they practiced. He was still shocked to think Sasuke thought up most of the lyrics. He wondered about his inspiration. His life. _I get this chill, when I'm lost in your eyes... _Naruto listened closely and began to wondered what exactly had inspired Sasuke to write this particular song. As he glanced over the group he locked eyes on the raven. Something inside him began to unravel. It was a strange feeling he got sometimes when around Sasuke. Just like when he first saw him that day in Tsunade's office, or back at the Dungeon when Sasuke would stare at him, or when they went to the ramen shop that time. Naruto just couldn't put his finger on it. _I need it for eternity; you need to have the best of me... _This line now had Naruto wondering exactly who this song was about.

"Suigetsu, you're slow." Sasuke said looking to the sharp toothed boy.

Suigetsu sneered and that irritated the hell out of Sasuke.

"We'll do it again." Jugo said beginning a count and hoping to keep this session as civil as possible.

The band started the song all over. Naruto counted. They played that one song a total of 8 times before Sasuke was satisfied then they moved on to another.

After they practiced non stop for 3 hours everyone put down their instruments and packed up. It was about 8 pm now.

"So, good practice guys. We should be ready for Monday." Jugo said still playing peace maker.

Sasuke grunted.

Suigetsu was the first person out the door.

"Bye Sasuke, Naruto…" Karin said walking up to the blonde. She examined his face. "You, have the greatest eyes." She said then focusing on his cheeks with detailed whisker like marks.

Naruto blushed hard at the way she rubbed up against his chest with her body. "Haaha…Thanks, Karin." Naruto grinned uneasily.

Sasuke looked up from his guitar.

"Naruto, you are so hot, you know that right?" She asked seductively biting her finger and looking over the brim of her glasses.

"Uhhh, I…I guess." Naruto chirped hoping she would go away.

"Karin, let's go…Bye guys." Jugo said pulling the red head away from the blonde.

"Wha…?" She questioned loudly being lead out the door.

Jugo sighed and thought to himself how blind she was to Sasuke's orientation. A guy that good looking who wasn't a womanizer, didn't have a girlfriend and cringed anytime a female got too close to him. _Duh, how dense could she and the other hundred thousand fangirls lusting after Sasuke be?_ But Jugo didn't mind Sasuke's attraction for the same sex, that just meant more girls for him, right?

"She's something huh…" Naruto joked to Sasuke as he shifted closer to the Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke growled in response.

"You like her?" Naruto asked of mild curiosity noticing Sasuke's stature change when Karin pushed up on him.

Sasuke's eyes cut up at Naruto sharply. "No." He jeered and heaved a little at the thought. "Do you?" He asked back as he stared intensely at the blonde. Sasuke had never asked about Naruto's sexual preference, nor did he care. He was an Uchiha and he'd always get what he wanted.

"Nah, she's cool I guess." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head nervously. The way Sasuke looked at him he didn't know what the correct answer should be. So in typical Naruto style, he grinned like a dummy.

Sasuke went back to what he was doing. He could hardly believe how adolescent Naruto was; And this was the dobe he was after?

"Sooo, Kiba talked me into having something at my house tonight. A small thing, just a few people." Naruto talked as he and Sasuke headed out the studio door and began the journey back to his car.

Sasuke thought long and hard before he attempted to answer. He knew Orochimaru was going to expect him back since this was the weekend; his time. "Is that a invitation? Or a statement?" He asked as the elevator doors closed.

Naruto looked a little confused. "Invitation?" He answered and questioned.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged. He would definitely be there.

**Later**

"Swear to Kami dude, I told the group and like 5 other people!" Kiba said to Naruto who had grabbed his arm with a lot of pressure as his door bell rang again.

_Icantbelievethis,thisisbullshit..._Naruto growled as he drudged through about 50 people on his way to let more in. He should have know Kiba would pull a stunt like this. How could he let himself become a victim?

Naruto was navigating his way back to Kiba to finish cursing him out in person, when he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Oi Neji! Glad you came." Naruto said after spinning around to a pearl eyed boy.

"Yea." Neji responded as he tried to drown out the many teens that littered the normally peaceful basement. "Great party." He said trying not to sound as sarcastic as he did in his mind.

"Tell me about it...This is Kiba's mess. I shouldn't have trusted him to throw something simple."

"Dog face? Yeah, he got you pretty good." Neji said making a face as a train of about six teens line danced between him and Naruto.

Naruto laughed at Neji's exasperated look. "Yeah, it's great to have at least one normal person here with me."

Neji's face perked up. Naruto seemed awful excited he was there. And to think, he was going to the gym that night instead.

"Let's get drinks." Naruto suggested grabbing Neji by the hand and leading him to the cooler and liquor table that had some how gotten established.

Neji's face flushed. He tried desperately to relieve his blush before Naruto turned to face him again.

Naruto opened a Smirnoff and gestured to Neji. "I'll have the same." Neji responded.

"So how do I get all these people outta here by 1?" Naruto asked laughing.

"I have no idea." Neji said sipping his drink. "As you probably can tell, I don't throw parties."

"Oh yea? Birthday? Graduation? Going away party? Anything?" Naruto asked amazed, even he had had a birthday party or two at the orhanage.

"No. I prefer not to." Neji said with a light smile.

"Are you kidding! Well what exactly do you like to do. It seems like since we've hung out, we only did things I was interested in." Naruto asked probing questions.

"Well, I take taijutsu classes, and I love reading and I'm studying to take on the family business after college..." Neji stated beginning to run down his life goals.

Dark eyes glowered with envy from across the room. Need less to say, Sasuke was pissed. He had come here to chill with his friends and instead been meet with a ridiculous crowd of people. But to add insult to injury, he'd walked in on Naruto chatting with one of the people who sickened him the most. It was enough to make him gag. Not even caring to say hello, Sasuke turned and headed straight for the door. He was going, but he didn't know where.

Naruto stood quiet. Neji seemed so put together, so well educated and he knew exactly where he wanted to be and how he'd get there. "Awesome, that sounds really exciting." Naruto could only take his life one day at a time, and compared to others, like Neji and Sasuke, that just wasn't good enough. _Wait, speaking of Sasuke... _"Neji wait here! I'm sorry but, I'll be right back." Naruto said excusing his self. Pushing through a maze of people he found his way upstairs to the unoccupied living room.

Ring, ring, ring...

Sasuke looked down at his cell. Standing at the bottom of the driveway he debated on where or not to take Naruto's call.

"Hello? Sasuke what's up! Where are you? I thought you were coming over?" Naruto said smiling ear to ear as he talked to Sasuke.

Sasuke exhaled smoke from the cigarette in hand. "I had some things to do." Sasuke lied easily.

"Oh. It's a ton of people here and we're having a good time." Naruto lied badly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Well, in case you don't know by now, crowds of people aren't my thing." Sasuke said through billowing smoke.

"Yeah, me neither." Naruto's smile faded. His mood went to depressed. "Kiba invited all these people. He's a jerk."

Sasuke kept quiet.

"Ok...Well do you think you're going to maybe finish early?" Naruto suggested. He wanted the ravens company more than any other.

"I don't know." Sasuke said dropping his cig to the ground and placing his foot over it.

Naruto sensed he was getting the cold shoulder. "It's cool man. Maybe another time."

Sasuke didn't bother to comment. Both ends released.

He almost turned around and went back. He almost felt like a complete asshole. He almost felt like leaving was losing to Neji. He knew good and well what Neji was after. Neji wanted Naruto for himself too. Sasuke had so much on his plate, could he really handle more? He got on his bike and pulled on his helmet. He revved the engine and pulled off. He had a lot to think about.

Naruto was on his way back down to the party, when he was meet by Neji in the stair way.

"I wanted to use the bathroom, the one down there is in use." Neji lied as he followed Naruto back upstairs.

"Oh yeah, sure it's over there." Naruto pointed.

Neji looked at his face, it was different from just a few minutes ago. "Is everything okay?" The light eyed boy questioned.

Naruto was reluctant to tell the whole story. "Yeah, I'm cool. I guess I'm not in the partying mood after all." He said putting down the drink he held in his hand.

"I see," Neji began. "If you want, I could keep you company up here. Away from everyone."

Naruto looked around the vacant room. _What the hell? _He thought. Clearly Sasuke wasn't into him like that. "Sure, we could do that." Naruto said taking a seat on the couch as Neji joined closely behind. They channel surfed until finding something decent. Before Naruto knew anything, the party was over and he had fallen asleep on Neji's shoulder. Much to Neji's liking.

* * *

Please do, leave a review...(Ha, that rhymed)

Next: Will Sasuke's attitude drive Naruto and Neji closer? Or can he fix this?

Also Ino's big party is approaching, what do the Kunoichi's have planned. And what about Orochimaru? Dunn, dunn, dunnnnnn!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Probably owned by Sasuke...What doesn't he own!**

**Warnings: Love between a Raven and a Kitsune...YAOI STORY! CUTE Boys kissin ahead! Language and under age drinking... **

* * *

**Evoking the past**

**Sunday**

Sasuke awoke with a major headache. He narrowed his eyes, cursing at the ray of light that was beaming him directly in the face. What he really wanted to do was rip the blinds down from his windows because they obviously weren't working properly. That said, he was already in a bad mood. He had gone to sleep in a bad mood. He was annoyed for a medley of reasons. He picked up his phone from the corner; the place he threw the damn thing the night before when it wouldn't stop ringing. He knew who was calling. Orochimaru was definitely gonna be pissed. As steam from the shower fogged up the mirror in the bathroom, Sasuke used his hand to wipe away the excess moisture. He examined his features closely and cursed his blood. If he hadn't been born to this family, things would be a lot easier for him.

Once Sasuke had gathered himself and made his way downtown, he entered an executive suite full of a bunch of stiff suit clad men. He was dressed in dark jeans and his usual fan encrusted black shirt, as he took a seat at the head of the table. The room seemed rather up tight, tighter than normal Sasuke noted as he was handed legal briefs. He read over the paper work and waited for the session to begin. This was the weekly business meeting that filled him in on all the company latest; any losses, earnings, stock, you name it. He obviously was one boy, who of course had school to worry about, so these people ran his family business, which was plenty. They made him richer by the day, and met with him once, sometimes twice a week to fill him in on basics. They were called Anbu.

Nervously Ibiki, the vp, stood about arms length from Sasuke. He had been working under the Uchiha for years, beginning his career under Sasuke's father. He was something like a right hand man to the tycoon billionaire. Earning his trust, he secured his place among the organization and gained the title of vice president before the incident occurred. Once the Uchiha laid slain, Sasuke being the rightful heir, decided to allow Ibiki to retain his title and run the business. Ibiki made sure Sasuke knew everything about the empire inside out and that the boy wanted for nothing. In his life of emptiness, Ibiki was maybe the one person Sasuke could trust.

Sasuke had his own home, or mansion rather, that was the center point in the Uchiha compound uptown Konoha. Yes, he solely inhabited the huge property once the police cleared it as evidence. He refused to allow it to be rented or sold. Sasuke had a car and Sasuke had a motorcycle. Sasuke had everything he wanted really. Almost, everything.

Sasuke read on as Ibiki began to speak. "Mr. Uchiha sir, the board has come across some rather disturbing news...we uh, have received a notice of petition, regarding your family business and inheritance."

Sasuke immediately locked eyes with the man who spoke to him.

"It would seem that someone is, probing the Uchiha brand and requesting certain business documents both legal and personal." Ibiki continued lowering his eyes from Sasuke's.

Sasuke took a minute to process the information. "That's impossible Ibiki, no one can do that except..." He halted his words sharply. Sasuke's pulse quickly began to race. "Ibiki, is it him?"

"Sir, I haven't received the paper work from the attorney's office yet but..."

"Who else could it be?" Sasuke asked slamming his hands to the table as he stood from his chair. Blood began to rush to his head.

"There is a possibility that...that it could be him. He wouldn't dare oppose your position here-" Ibiki began.

"Do not under estimate him. You need to find him Ibiki. Find where he is, I want answers." Sasuke said turning his back to the room of attendees. "I want him dead." He instructed as he exited the room.

Ibiki made orders. He sent men out to request legal forms, signatures and most importantly find out where Itachi was. Once Ibiki stood alone, he was actually shocked. Sasuke had taken the news a lot better than he expected.

Back at the compound, Sasuke was like a mad man. He went from cottage to cottage tearing down doors, kicking in walls and busting out windows. This was his complex, who was going to stop him? He needed to vent his anger somewhere and once he found that destroying his families legacy wasn't good enough, he took to the master bathroom and unwrapped his arms and legs. Slowly he took a sharpened blade to his pale skin. As he sat in a pool of his own blood drowning in raw emotion as it poured out of his body, he remembered Itachi. The brother that was so good to him. He drifted off into a not so pleasant sleep...right back into his childhood.

**Flashback**

"So have you learned anything about the portfolio I left to you earlier?" A deep demanding voice asked over timid ears.

"Yes father. I memorized it from cover to cover." A shy, yet eager to please Sasuke said kneeling in front of his father in the family shrine. He wanted badly to prove he was as smart as Itachi and earn his fathers love.

"Hn." Fugaku Uchiha grunted in response. He thought being hard on Sasuke would make him as good or greater than his brother, but he wasn't sure if it was working. "What was the over all income for the family last year?"

"Uh, 2.1 million." Sasuke said rehashing the documents his brain had studied.

"How many police did we hire the year before?" Father asked.

"41 new officers, sir." Sasuke answered surely. He thought about Itachi. Itachi had helped him study so he could impress father. Itachi was the best older brother he could ask for.

"And the revenue generated this quarter from the new building on 54th street?" Father asked drinking sake from his special cup.

"It was...it was..." Sasuke stammered. _Dammit!_ He cursed his self. Thinking about Itachi had gotten him unfocused. "It was...240 thousand this quarter..." Sasuke said insecurely.

"Hn. You asking me, or telling me?" Father questioned with closed eyes as he replaced his drink to the table.

"Sir..." Sasuke said bowing his head.

"Go. You are still ill prepared." Father said dismissing him uncaringly.

Sasuke stood in a brief panic. He wanted desperately to cry out but he knew that wouldn't work on his father. Slowly he made his way to the door.

"Father?" Itachi asked stepping in before Sasuke exited the room.

"What is it?" Father grumbled.

"Why don't you give Sasuke another chance? He was studying the information very hard, and well, he is just a kid. Why don't you ask him something, easier?" Itachi suggested patting Sasuke's head.

Sasuke displayed a weak smile.

"Those are the same questions you answered years ago Itachi. You were younger than him even. He needs to grow up. This is business, family or not." Father commanded, ending the conversation.

A sad eyed Sasuke exited the room and left Itachi to father. Maybe some day he'd actually be as good as Itachi. Maybe.

**End flashback**

**Monday At Lunch**

"That party was pretty sweet, for a beginner." Kiba boasted with his usual mouth full of food over the cafe table.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh you mean the 'not a big deal, just the normal guys get together'?" Clearly he was still mad with Kiba.

"Dude what can I say! People flock to me!" Kiba protested while waving his drum stick in the air before biting into it.

"Well, for what it's worth I had a very good time Naruto." Shino stated still hidden behind darkly tinted shades.

Naruto's skin crawled as he nodded his head at Shino, he barely even remembered the odd boy being there. "Good to hear Shino."

"There wasn't enough food. I got hungry and left." Choji stated.

"What's new?" Kiba asked shortly.

"It was pretty jammed but all in all, it was ok." Shikamaru commented. He had spent most of the night on the couch nodding in and out of sleep.

"Yeah, it was too short notice though. Next time will be the ish!" Kiba said convinced that there would def be a next time.

"Whaddaya mean 'next time'?" Naruto threaten still not over Kiba's nerve.

"Well, I figured since my sister's a total narc, and Jiraiya's never home...well maybe we could party more often. You know, if it's cool with you, Naruto." Kiba added batted lashes for sympathy.

"You're such a lame..." Naruto laughed and shook his head at his friends comical lifestyle. He couldn't stay mad forever.

"I'm serious! And next time maybe Sasuke will stay more that 5 minutes." Kiba mentioned as he buttered his roll before shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

"What?" Naruto questioned thinking he heard wrong.

"Huhhhh?" Kiba asked cluelessly as he tried desperately not to choke on his bread. "Who said what?" He asked with a stuffed mouth.

"Sasuke, Kiba said maybe next time he'll stay longer." Shikamaru spoke up hoping to keep Kiba from spitting more food across the table as he spoke.

"He came?" Naruto asked stunned.

"Well, yeah didn't you see him?" Choji asked as he offered Shikamaru some chips.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Well you disappeared on us so you probably missed him." Kiba said matter of factly.

Naruto sat quiet for a few minutes trying to remember the moments of the night. He had talked to Sasuke, Sasuke said he couldn't make it. How was it that three different people saw him? He didn't even bother to say hello. Naruto felt played. "I'll catch you guys later..." Naruto said standing from his seat moving for the door.

"What the?" Kiba looked around the table. "Did I say something?" He asked with a shrug.

As he randomly pressed buttons on his phone and was about to place it to his ear, Naruto ran right into someone, face first.

"Owww. Shit, sorry man." Naruto said as he backed up from impact and looked at the person he had ran into.

"Sure, no sweat." Neji commented after he noticed who had smacked into him.

"Oi, Neji you and Sasuke have the same advanced classes right?" Naruto asked of the light eyed boy.

The mention of his name made hairs stand on Neji's neck. "As a matter of fact, we do."

"Great, did he come to school today? I haven't seen em yet..."

"Well, no he didn't. But it's hardly anything out of the ordinary since he almost never attends class." Neji said still perplexed as to how the school allowed this to go on without question.

"Oh, alright."

"Is something wrong?" He inquired.

"No, I just wanted to talk to him that's all." Naruto said as he and Neji began to walk down the hallway.

"Right."

"Uh, any how, did you have fun the other night?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"Yea, I had a great time. I'd like it if we hung out more often actually." Neji said hinting at his attraction to Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "Sure that sounds cool." He felt his face getting hot. "We're all going to the Dungeon again tonight. Did you wanna come?" Naruto asked feeling anxious to see Sasuke all of a sudden.

"Yes, Naruto, I would like that." Neji lied as he followed the blonde around a corner and into the stairwell. "You know, Naruto there's something I've been meaning to say." Neji began.

Naruto stopped in his tracks.

Neji almost walked right into him.

"What's up Neji?" Naruto asked noticing the closeness of their bodies.

"I-"

_RINGGGGGG_...

The school bell roared above their heads bringing Neji's confession to a halt. Seconds later school kids flooded the halls and stair case.

"Damn, what were you saying?" Naruto asked in between darting teens.

"Oh, nothing really. It can wait." Neji decided as he passed Naruto to go to his next class. "So, I'll see you later?"

"Ok. Later." Naruto agreed as he went the other way.

**Much later**

As he got dressed for the evening ahead, Naruto planned to wear his favorite outfit. This consisted of his favorite blue jeans, a orange and blue tee and tennis shoes. Of course he worn his lucky boxers with ramen bowls on them. He felt really good about the night ahead. He picked up his phone and decided to call ahead to Sasuke. No answer. Naruto didn't care so much. He would have plenty of time to talk to Sasuke tonight. He'd make sure of that.

"O-M effing G..." Kiba hissed under his breath.

The crew turned their attention to what he was looking at, which was Neji and Naruto crossing the street.

"Jeeezzz..." Shikamaru said touching his hand to his forehead in desperation.

"Hey guys." Naruto said as he stepped on the curb right in front of the Dungeon. When no one said anything back he looked around. "What?"

"Let's just go." Kiba said leading the way.

After finding good seats with a stage view, the boys all sat and ordered a round. Naruto and Neji held a side conversation since it seemed like no one else cared to talk. Shikamaru shook his head in disgust while Kiba stuck his finger in his mouth as to say 'gag me'. Choji ordered buffalo wings and Shino sat arms folded in silence. At the least, everyone felt pretty awkward...

"Glad to see everyone returned in one piece. Thanks for coming out tonight. Hope you all haven't missed us too much..." Suigetsu said as he took to the stage shirtless an gripping a microphone in his right hand. The crowd roared as he listened for their approval. "Great, great...so let's get this thing started...I'm Suigetsu, swordsmen from the mist, base of the crew..." He stopped to take in the crowd applause. "This is Jugo, beast of his own accord, jammer on our drums." He paused again giving the fans a chance to recognize another member of the group. Jugo bowed and took his seat behind the drums. "On vocals, the voice in the back of all our minds, Karin..." He waited giving Karin a chance to adjust her frames and test her microphone. A lot of thoughts ran through his mind before he got ready to introduce Sasuke. He still hadn't gotten over his anger with the teen from before but he figured for the groups sake he wouldn't embarrass Sasuke by calling him a 'cokehead' or a 'cutter'. Even though he smiled at the thought of ruining Sasuke's prestige, Suigetsu decided against it. "And...Konoha's very own raven, Sasuke...our lead guitar." He stopped and placed the mic back in its holster. He was pissed that Sasuke time after time, Monday after Monday got the same response. A deafening, blood curdling scream from every female, and some males, in the audience. The part that killed Suigetsu even worst, was that Sasuke couldn't careless about his fan base. He found people pretty annoying.

With his stoic expression in tow, Uchiha finally graced the stage after 10 minutes with his trusty black on black guitar in hand. The crowd still hadn't quieted down from his introduction. Sasuke plugged in and plucked strings to be sure his piece was in tune. Once he looked over at his band mates and confirmed everything was a go, Jugo counted them down.

"The saddest part...is that I don't have anyone...is that I don't need anyone, can trust no more, I'm all alone...the saddest part...is that they were taken away, there's nothing I can do, nothing I can say...thrust into a ever lasting blackness...fearing a dream that's now become reality...I bleeeeed, I bleeeeed, I...bleedddd..." Karin sang. This was one of the groups first songs. One of Sasuke's pre-Naruto songs. He wrote it for his folks. He based it off his sorrow.

"Hours turn to days and days turn to years...alone with all my suffering with all my anguish with all my tears...but I bleeeeddd...I bleeddddd...I bleed like you..."

Naruto was really into this song.

"So Naruto, what did you do yesterday?" Neji asked bringing Naruto out of his music stupor. He had been staring at Sasuke with his mouth agape for 20 minutes straight and Neji didn't like that.

"Huh? Oh, I cleaned and helped gramma Tsunade with somethings..." Naruto trailed off as he was trying to focus on the song again.

"Lady Tsunade? You helped her? On a Sunday?" Neji asked.

Kiba gave him a dirty look. He knew what the brown haired boy was doing, distracting Naruto from the performance.

"Oh yeah well, she's pretty close to Pervy sage. She needed her kitchen painted so I was home bored, no big deal." Naruto said with a smile. He had thought about calling Sasuke instead but figured he wouldn't get a response anyways. Naruto thought it was silly, to think, he had developed a crush on Sasuke...Sasuke didn't even like him back! Right?

"Sounds, fun..." Neji said noting that Naruto had returned his gaze to Uchiha.

By the fourth song, Sasuke had located Naruto in the audience. He tried not to stare this time. He had enough problems without trying to add a boyfriend into the mix. He was lacking in school work, his inheritance was being challenged by his brothers blood soaked hands and Orochimaru was pissed at him for not showing Saturday nor Sunday night. Yeah, he was pretty busy. Sasuke shook his head free of all worry and tried to focus back on his music.

"Now that I have hope...now that I have hope for tomorrow...I won't look back on yesterdayyyy..." Karin sung, beginning the sixth and final song of the night. "...Burning a hole, too deep to fill, I'm lashing out against everything around me...I'm lost in the dark, alone in the world, forever is too long lasting...I get this chill, when I'm lost in your eyes...I drown...I drown...I'm striving to keep my head over water...you're dragging me in, you're pulling me down, I can't bring myself back to order...I wanna get lost forever, but forever is not enough...I need it for eternity, you need to have the best of me..."

As the song was ending Sasuke stepped forward for his guitar solo. He looked over the crowd locking eyes on Naruto only. Had he been mistaken? Was he going crazy? He blinked and refocused his eyes. He almost chucked the guitar into the audience once he confirmed that Neji Hyuga was also at the table. He clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on the instrument in hand. Sasuke backed up to allow the song to come to a close. He tried to keep his eyes out the audience but it wasn't working. He saw Neji move in close to Naruto and whisper something in his ear. Naruto smiled and nodded and stood up. He was done. He was ready to get off the stage now.

Naruto looked up trying to grab Sasuke's attention and waved.

Before Karin could get the last chorus out her mouth, Sasuke had unplugged and rushed backstage.

Naruto noticed Sasuke take off suddenly. He thought Sasuke was going to disappear like last time. Without warning the others, he maneuvered through the crowd. He had to talk to Sasuke tonight.

Notably pissed, Sasuke exploded through the back stage door knocking over several instrument stands, chairs and tables along the way. He was on another rampage. He couldn't believe that after the weekend he had just had, Naruto had the audacity to come to his place, the Dungeon, and bring a Hyuga with him. He had enough to worry about, he couldn't deal with this too right now. Sasuke turned over the couch and bookshelf as he fueled his own fire with thought. He had opened up to this moron and this was the repayment he got. Suddenly he stopped when he heard someone enter the door positioned behind him. Slowly he turned and faced the doorway occupied with blonde hair.

"Sasuke? What's going on?" Naruto asked looking around the trashed room. Chairs and instruments were flung about and broken all over.

"What the hell do you want? Get out!" Sasuke yelled still in his fury.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked stepping closer.

"Can't you hear? I said leave." Sasuke seethed now in a lower tone then his previous shouts.

"What did I do to you?" Naruto asked feeling he was being targeted when he was only concerned about his friend.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted going to pick up his guitar and jacket.

Naruto walked up behind the raven. "Are you just gonna leave without talking to me Sasuke?" Naruto asked with attitude. He was so over Sasuke's little act.

Sasuke gave Naruto a death glare. If Naruto was paper, he would have been set on fire by now. "And what does it matter?"

Naruto looked into Sasuke's cold eyes. "Well, I was looking for you…I even called you. It was about my party, you did come. Kiba saw you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "So what? I don't have time for this." Sasuke hissed turning his back to the boy in front of him remembering Naruto and Neji again.

"Fine. But if you didn't want to be bothered with me that's all you had to say." Naruto said out of confusion and anger. He felt stupid for pursuing a person who clearly didn't want to be had.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "Is that what you think? Just go back to your loser date. You two lames deserve each other." Sasuke said with a salted tongue. Since he hurt, he was trying to hurt Naruto in return.

Naruto's face crunched. He felt the sting of Uchiha's words. "What are you talking about? What date?" He questioned. Then it dawned on him.

"Hn." Sasuke snarled, Naruto wasn't supposed to see this side.

"Wait, you mean, Neji?" Naruto asked. Who else could Sasuke be referring too? "Neji isn't my 'date'. We're just friends." Naruto stated firmly. "And even if it was a date? What does it matter to you who I hang out with?"

Sasuke's brow furrowed. Naruto had won. "You're right dobe. Do what you want. It doesn't matter to me." Sasuke said once again going for the back door.

"Is that why you left Saturday night?" Naruto asked slowly putting two and two together.

Sasuke was quiet now. He examined Naruto's puzzled face. It was almost...cute.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but instead he was cut off by Sasuke's tongue. In a flash, Sasuke pinned the blonde boy to the wall and finally tasted the lips he longed for since Naruto's arrival in town. Naruto's wide eyes quickly decreased in size as the dark haired boy massaged his tongue against his. Just as Naruto's eyes closed in bliss, Sasuke bit down on his lip.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Suigetsu yelled from the hallway. Once he got to the room he stood in awe as he looked from one end to the other.

Sasuke moved away from Naruto leaving the boy to recuperate on his own.

"Sasuke...you didn't..." Karin said when she walked in and examined the damage.

Jugo stood quietly as he looked over the broken stick in his hand. He was hurt. After all the sticking up for Sasuke he had done over the years of knowing him, Jugo realized just how selfish the raven was.

"My grandfathers base! I'll kill you.." Suigetsu said slamming the broken the instrument to the floor and moving towards Sasuke.

Jugo grabbed Suigetsu by the arm. "Just leave him..."

"WHAT?" Suigetsu yelled. "Are you crazy! Look at all this!"

"It's not worth it." Jugo said still restraining a livid Suigetsu.

Sasuke stepped forward. "I'll buy you a new one. I'll replace all of this stuff." He said reaching into his pocket.

"Fuck that! You've got to be joking! Do you honestly think you can just replace this shit and we'll kiss your ass for that?" Suigetsu yelled not backing down one bit. "That base was passed down through my family! You can't buy that shit back!" He raged from behind the stern arm of Jugo. Jugo had half a mind to let Suigetsu go.

Sasuke pulled out a wad of cash and peeled off some bills. He placed money on the only table left standing in the room he then proceeded toward the back door. He grabbed Naruto by the hand and pulled him out the emergency exit and into the alley way.

Naruto watched as he mounted his motorcycle and turned the key.

"Come on." Sasuke said extending the helmet for Naruto to wear.

Naruto looked behind him at the door. "Sasuke..."

"Are you coming, or what?" Sasuke asked waiting for Naruto to make his move.

Placing the helmet on his head. Naruto climbed on the bike and wrapped his arms around Sasuke tightly. There was no way he could turn this ride down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Sasuke won't let me…**

**Warnings: More teen yaoi and language…drinking, smoking also violence approaching.**

* * *

**The reverence within**

**So much Later**

Naruto held on tight as Sasuke zoomed through the darkened streets of Konoha. The area looked different from when Naruto first arrived there. The green on the trees had turned to yellow and brown hues and the temperature had began to drop signifying the approaching winter. Naruto nuzzled closer to Sasuke as he tried to keep the chilled air from getting between them. Sasuke felt his body temperature rise as Naruto squeezed harder; he wasn't supposed to, but he liked the closeness. Pulling to an abrupt stop in front of a dimly lit house, Naruto climbed off Sasuke's bike. Sasuke followed closely as Naruto walked to the basement entrance. Standing in the door way neither boy was too sure of what to say.

Naruto was still shocked by the kiss the raven had planted on him. Naruto knew the attraction he felt for the other boy was growing daily but had no idea if it was mutual. Sure they were friends but that kiss was something else. _Now what?_

"About before..." Naruto began bashfully as his cheeks reddened.

Sasuke looked on a bit puzzled by the thinking blonde. Naruto's brain was working overtime. Sasuke almost cursed his self for that kiss. It was way too reckless. He had obviously opened up a bag of worms he couldn't close. He would have to tell Naruto the truth. The very thought scared Uchiha to death. Sasuke felt way uneasy. He didn't want to discuss those feelings. Not right now. Maybe not ever.

"Yeah well, I had to do something to shut you up." Sasuke said dryly turning to leave.

"So that's it? You're just going?" Naruto asked baffled by the ravens nonchalant disposition.

Sasuke looked over Naruto for a moment. He was annoyed that he had gotten himself into this situation but it wasn't Naruto's fault. "What do you want me to say dobe?"

Naruto paused. He knew exactly what he wanted to hear however he wanted to know what Sasuke was feeling inside. "Say something. Say what you're feeling. You write all these things in your music. Just talk to me…" Naruto requested of the black haired boy who was almost having a meltdown before his eyes.

Sasuke deepened his dark gaze into the two blue pools staring back at him suggestively. He looked away.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Naruto asked getting right to the point. _There's no way Sasuke could get outta this one. _He thought noting Sasuke's emotional arrest.

Sasuke thought hard. He was not about to confess to anything. It just wasn't his style. Not his M O. Instead he decided to allow his hormones to lead again. His libido was raging, it was something about the pout Naruto had on his face, the way his eyes begged for honesty, the way his jeans fit. Leaning in, Uchiha ran his tongue along Naruto's lips outlining them with moisture. He was absolutely smitten with the blonde haired boy but he had no idea how to tell him. He did use music to express his feelings, but so what? He had no idea how to be intimate and truthful like Naruto was asking. At least not face to face. He couldn't bring himself to let down his wall. He would be far too vulnerable if he did.

Instead of telling Naruto what he was feeling, Sasuke decided to show him. The previous kiss was just a prelude to what he really wanted to do. Moving his hand along the length of Naruto's body, Sasuke pushed his self onto the boy harder and harder. Naruto didn't mind the pressure, he leaned his head back against the door frame in order to allow the raven full access. Sasuke licked from the base of Naruto's neck to his ear and back. Breathing heavily, the raven introduced his tongue to the oral cavity before his and prodded deep within the willing participant.

Naruto had a chance to join in the fun this time. He didn't understand what this attraction was he had going on with Sasuke but he was loving it. Raising his leg he wrapped it around the body that was pressed so tightly against his own. Naruto felt the bulge of Uchiha's erection against his leg and moved his hips forward in a thrusting motion. Sasuke stopped to bask in the pleasure he was feeling. It had been a long time since he felt that way. No sooner than the slightly taller male leaned his head back in bliss, did Naruto go for his neck. Sucking on the area behind his ear, Naruto noticed he'd hit a sensitive spot when he explored the ravens soft skin.

"Is this what you want?" Sasuke whispered into the ear of the male beneath him as he ran his hands under Naruto's shirt exposing most of his chest.

This was the most natural feeling connection Naruto had ever experienced with another person. "Y-yes, Sasuke..." Naruto breathed in ecstasy as Sasuke's tongue found its way to his nipple. Naruto arched his back off the door way. "Mmmhm..." He moaned as Sasuke skillfully continued to map his body.

Noting the blonde's more tender areas, Sasuke moved his lips back to Naruto's. "Let's go...inside." Sasuke managed between kisses as bits and pieces of reality started to recur to him. _Fuck, I can't be out here like this... _He thought as he came up for air. They were moving so fast, so in tune, that they forgot they were outside.

Just as Naruto went to get his key out.

_Vummmmmm, vummmmmm._

Sasuke's phone rang. Or vibrated rather.

The Uchiha heir closed his eyes in frustration as he stopped in his tracks. He cursed you know who. "I have to go." He half spoke, half whispered.

Naruto stood dumbfounded as the door swung open behind him. "Wha?" He huffed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke said moving away from the blonde. He looked over at Naruto still in his same spot, mouth slightly agape.

"But..." Naruto began as he noticed Sasuke stepping further and further away. "...Teme."

_Fuck_… Sasuke thought as he mounted his bike and pulled off.

Naruto pulled off his shirt and sat on the edge of his bed. His mind raced. What the hell was happening between him and Sasuke? Naruto realized that ever since his arrival in Konoha, he was intrigued by the dark heir. There was no denying the bond he felt to the raven. Something was surely drawing the two together and whatever it was left Naruto's body craving more.

_Ring, ring..._

Before Naruto could answer his proposed question he searched his pants for his cell phone. "Hello."

"Naruto, it's me, Neji." Said a unsteady voice.

"Oh right Neji, I'm sorry for bailing like that man..." Naruto said realizing he had come to the Dungeon with Neji and totally dissed him by skipping out with Sasuke without saying a word.

"I guess it's fine. I just wanted to make sure you got home ok. The others told me you left with Sasuke, and well to mind my business or something." Neji said as he remembered wanting to bitch slap Kiba as he spoke with his nose in the air. _Hmph, the nerve. _

"Yeah, it's really crazy how it happened bro, but again my bad. Sasuke, I mean, I kinda needed to talk to him and..." Naruto trailed knowing they did more than talk.

"Oh I see." Neji asked with a twitch to his eye.

"Thanks for understanding. Hey, I owe you." Naruto proclaimed laying back on the bed.

"You owe me huh? How about lunch then, Thursday. We are out of school that day." Neji bartered.

"Lunch? Sure Neji that sounds great." Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll let you get your rest for tomorrow. Good night Naruto."

"Night Neji."

_Click_

**Early Tuesday morning**

"Long time no ssee..." Orochimaru commented as he let Sasuke in the door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved in silence throwing his jacket down anywhere.

Orochimaru's slit eyes watched Sasuke move as he made his way to the bedroom. "Ssomething the matter?" He asked following the raven.

"He's back..." Sasuke retorted.

"Humm, is he now?" Orochimaru questioned already know who _he _was. "So is that your excuse then? I'm to believe you were off stressing about your older brother?" Orochimaru asked standing directly in front of Sasuke.

"Then don't..." Sasuke retorted narrowing his eyes.

Orochimaru looked over the boy. At this point he didn't even care. All he wanted to do was get him undressed. "I'll help you with that..." He said lifting the shirt over Sasuke's head. Slowly he kissed the nape of his neck and continued down the length of his chest. Sasuke tensed up. This wasn't the warm, soft, inviting touch he was receiving earlier. Disregarding the older male, Sasuke stood perfectly still as Orochimaru riffled his body.

"I've got something for you..." Orochimaru hissed as he rubbed Sasuke's back. "It'll help loosen you up and get your mind off your brother and back to where it sshould be." Orochimaru promised as he hoped it would render Sasuke back to the drug fanatic zombie he used to be. Back to the old Sasuke, the one who was at Orochimaru's everyday because his supply always ran out too soon, yeah that Sasuke.

As Orochimaru moved Sasuke watched him suspiciously from the corner of his eye. When Orochimaru returned he held a syringe in his hand and a sickening grin on his face. Sasuke became nervous as he eyed the object in the pale hand before his. He waited.

"Aren't you going to take it, it's for you." Orochimaru said as if he were offering candy to a child.

"I don't want to anymore." Sasuke spoke lowly as he recalled old times.

"Just one more time then. To make you feel good. To get you relaxed." Orochimaru recommended. He knew what he was doing. With Sasuke there was no _'just one more time'_. One time always turned into obsessive behavior with the teen.

Sasuke slowly retrieved the item and sat down on the edge of the bed. It was in a different form this time. Tightening his belt around his arm he hesitated as he placed the tip of the needle to his skin. It had taken him so long to stop shooting up before, just the thought of the ordeal made his head hurt. Then again, there was the instant gratification he got from the immediate burst of substance into his blood flow. Sasuke felt compelled. After the initial prick, he pushed the mix into his vein and dropped the needle to the floor. Gripping his forearm, he hunched over in a world of panic. His heart rate doubled.

"W-what was that?" He breathed heavily looking up at Orochimaru who still held his leer of crazed passion.

"Speedball Sasuke, a mixture of two of your favorite things in life." Orochimaru stated with pleasure.

Sasuke swallowed hard. Feeling the concoction taking affect, he was overcome with energy. The cocaine in the mixture was working its magic and stimulating Sasuke to no end. Orochimaru approached and stripped the boy of his pants taking full advantage of the situation. Sasuke had gotten to the point where he would normally lay still and leave Orochimaru to have his way, but the drug in his system caused the raven to sprung into action and pounce on Orochimaru before the taller male had a chance to even remove his own clothing. That night, Sasuke almost enjoyed himself.

Finally, the heroine in Sasuke's being calmed his nerves allowing him to sleep easily, something he didn't do too often. As said raven rested his weary body, Orochimaru held a meeting in the basement of his high rise. He stood in front of the normal crew: Kabuto, Sasori, Zabuza but one was missing.

"So the product was cut and distributed today. You should see a larger intake this time because we've almost doubled in clients since we began to use this more potent mixture." Kabuto explained as he sifted white powder through his fingers.

Orochimaru held his usual devious face. His pasty skin looked even more gaunt due to the poorly lit space they occupied. He called the meeting down stairs not wanting to bother Sasuke. The raven was downright grumpy when he was awaken, and Orochimaru wanted to make sure he stayed put. "Thank you Kabuto for the update. Things-" Orochimaru spoke before stopping short as the missing member of his posse interrupted with his late entrance. Orochimaru looked the boy up and down. He knew what time the meeting was to start; how dare he be late.

"Sorry boss..." Mizuki said breaking eye contact with the snake just as he noticed the look of death he was receiving.

"Anyway, make sure to be on your p's and q's since my lead informs me they've added additional muscle to the narcotics task force. I absolutely do not want to lose any merchandise to this movement. We are well aware of their presence. Don't screw this up." Orochimaru warned. If it was one thing he hated, it was falling prey to ignorance. "If there is nothing else then you're dismissed."

As Sasori and Zabuza left the room, Orochimaru noticed that Mizuki stayed behind.

"Uhhh, Orochimaru-sama, I have information on Sasuke's whereabouts for you sir." Mizuki stated as he felt pressure from slit olive colored eyes.

"Is that sso?" Hissed the tall slender male thinking of said boy who was upstairs.

"After his show tonight, he took the blonde boy home." Mizuki began.

"Uhmmm, hummm." Orochimaru nodded almost passively.

"Well, it looked cool till he hugged and kissed him, sir. I mean like really going at it making out. Sir." Mizuki stated as he lowered his head.

Kabuto immediately looked away from Orochimaru. He had warned him.

"Really...that seems interesting being that Sasuke is upstairs sound asleep." Orochimaru stated.

"Well, this was earlier. Like around, 11pm."

"Right. And what time is it now?" Orochimaru asked feeling all patience leave his body.

"Now it's like 3am." Mizuki answered without eye contact. He knew he blew it big time.

Without warning Orochimaru moved and had Mizuki suspended in the air by the throat. The teen wrapped his hands around Orochimaru's slender but powerful arm in an attempt to lessen the pain. Orochimaru sunk his nails deep into the boys skin making sure to draw blood.

"I find it annoying that you decided to hold this information for hours, instead of delivering it to me promptly like instructed."

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Mizuki struggled against the pale mans grip.

"If I ever have to wait for this type of information from you again...I will kill you." Orochimaru threatened with a smirk. He then dropped the boy to the floor. As Mizuki gasped for air and held his bleeding neck, Orochimaru bristled silently with anger. He was somewhat relieved by the pain he caused to Mizuki but still Sasuke disobeying the sanctity of their 'relationship' had him pissed beyond belief.

"Get out." Orochimaru commanded.

Mizuki scrambled to his feet.

Two stood.

"I'm glad to have at least one competent person around." Orochimaru said moving closer to Kabuto.

Kabuto adjusted his frames. "What are we gonna do about Uchiha?" He asked wanting to get down to business.

"What do you suggest we do?" Orochimaru asked knowing well in advance what the bifocal wearing boy would say.

"You know what I'd like to do to him, but you probably want to keep him in one piece though, right?" Kabuto asked imagining the pleasure he'd take in dismembering Sasuke.

"Yes Kabuto. I would prefer to keep him whole. He works a lot better that way after all." Orochimaru said. "I'll have a talk with him."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up on his nose and inwardly assassinated Sasuke for being the only person ever able to pull the stings of Orochimaru's black heart.

**Later that day**

"Okay so I'm freaking cause Kakashi gave us another week for that stupid report. Hahaha...Thank Kami dude cause I still haven't started mine yet." Kiba said as he and Naruto wandered down the hall. They decided to skip Math. Who needs that stuff anyway?

"Yeah...that's something else huh?" Naruto commented even though he was preoccupied. Sasuke hadn't showed up for school yet and it was already 1 o'clock. Clearly he wasn't coming.

"So anyway, what the hell was Sasuke's problem last night?" Kiba asked as the two took a seat behind the school.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Duh! Dude he ripped up the whole back stage. He was obviously pissed about something!" Kiba near yelled not sure why Naruto had his head in the clouds all day. "I almost had to kick Suigetsu's ass last night man. He was all bent outta shape over the shit Sasuke busted up." Kiba continued as he lit a cigarette.

"Well, it was something about Neji..." Naruto stated simply. He didn't want to get into details.

"What! I told you! See I knew it. He was flipping cause you bought Neji!" Kiba said pointing a finger in Naruto's face.

"Just calm down will ya!" Naruto yelled slapping Kiba's hand down. "I already talked to him about it. It's cool now."

"No it's not cool. Sasuke and Neji? Not cool man. They totally hate each other! I thought I warned you about that before." Kiba said folding his arms over his chest.

"I know, I know." Naruto said getting tired of talking about the situation.

"Fine as long as you know what you're getting yourself into." Kiba stated behind closed eyes as he exhaled smoke from his nostrils.

Naruto looked over at Kiba. "So what's the story anyways?"

"Heh, well since day one they've been rivals. Neji trying to outdo Sasuke and vice versa. Neji is the prodigy of his family and like I mentioned before, he has one hell of a superiority complex."

"Neji's not like that. He's nice. And he's considerate of others." Naruto said with a puzzled face. He was really not getting this.

"Are you serious? Fuck man...you're clueless." Kiba said stepping on his cigarette. "He's pulled the wool over your eyes big time. And it's only cause he wants to screw you."

"What?" Naruto questioned nearly falling off his seat. "What are you talkin about?"

"Dude, we all know. Well, not everyone but we do. It's totally cool though. It's whatever no big deal." Kiba said removing his cell phone from his book bag.

Naruto looked puzzled. He could only assume Kiba meant his crush on Sasuke and Neji's crush on him.

Before Kiba could comment any further he stuck the phone to his ear. "Naruto, it's my sister, gotta take this."

Naruto sat thinking about what Kiba said. _Was it that obvious?_

**After school**

"Hey Naruto wait up!" A voice sounded from behind as Naruto was headed down the hall for the exit.

Spinning around he noticed a grey haired teen jogging towards him.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Asked the boy adjusting his frames.

"Uh, good." Naruto commented forgetting what the kids name was.

"Kabuto, the names, Kabuto. We met briefly when you first arrived in Konoha remember?"

Naruto furrowed his brow. He did remember walking into a buff dude and Kabuto intervening: in that respect Naruto figured he was cool peoples.

"So how have you been adjusting to the new school?" Kabuto asked.

"Fine I guess." Naruto answered wondering why Kabuto cared. He had a total different circle of friends, why would he care about his 'adjusting'?

"Sounds good. I see you have Iruka for homeroom teacher." Kabuto said looking down at Naruto's binder. "Nice."

"Yeah, he's awesome. I was just coming from his class now." Naruto commented as the two headed for the front door.

"Right. Hey Naruto, you're friends with Sasuke aren't you?" Kabuto inquired out of left field throwing Naruto way off.

Naruto was trying to keep his mind off Sasuke. Sasuke didn't answer his phone nor return his calls. Ever. Obviously he didn't want to be bothered. "I guess we are." Naruto remained tight lipped for the most part. He felt some type of way about Sasuke dissing him after what happened between them. He didn't know if they were friends or what.

"So you two are close then?" Kabuto questioned further.

"Why would you think that?" Naruto asked back still perplexed by Kabuto's inquiries. Naruto felt like he was in a bad after school special or something.

Kabuto stopped in his tracks. "No reason. Well I need to head back in." He said abruptly with a smile before he began to fade away.

"Wait, is he in some kind of trouble?" Naruto asked getting worried about the illusive raven.

"No. I'll see you around." Kabuto stated before disappearing into the stairwell.

_That was weird… _Naruto thought as he dug out his cell and proceeded to call Sasuke. Again.

**Wednesday**

Orochimaru sat and went through Sasuke's call log. There were about 6 missed calls and 4 of them were from Naruto and 2 from a unknown caller. He became aggravated. If it was one thing he hated, it was persistence. Sasuke stirred in his sleep as Orochimaru accessed the text message feature on the cell phone in hand.

_**Sasuke, this is Naruto. Call me when you get a chance. **_Orochimaru read to himself as he mocked Naruto's probable annoying voice in his mind.

"I have to go." Sasuke grumbled removing his self from the bed. His body was sore, he moved at a snail's pace. "I have practice…" He stated shortly as he forgot the rest of his sentence.

Orochimaru placed the cell phone on the table. "Sasuke, tell them you'll be out due to a business related matter. I'm sure they won't mind." Orochimaru commented from the small table in the corner as he placed the cell phone face down.

Sasuke struggled to keep his eyes open. He was still feeling tired even though he had just woke up from a 13 plus hour sleep. "No, I messed up already. I-" he stopped short again as he pulled on his pants.

Orochimaru's cold blood began to boil. "There is a matter I meant to bring up with you Sasuke. Ssomething that's very seriouss and needs to be addressed."

Sasuke stood shirtless messing around with the button on his pants. Reaching down for his shoes, he glanced up at Orochimaru. "What?" He asked roughly hating to be lectured.

"Word of mouth is that you have a new friend. That'ss fine and all, but you need to realize home is home Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke paused. He couldn't have known… "What are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned to be sure.

"My Sasuke, you can't be that naïve can you?" Orochimaru began with a snicker. "I know everything that goes on everywhere in Konoha. Just because I don't leave these walls doesn't mean I am oblivious to your or anyone else's actionss. You can just call me, all knowing."

This was getting old quick. "So what? You've been spying on me?" Sasuke asked getting a little irritated. Orochimaru loved to beat around the bush instead of saying what he meant right out. Annoying.

"Call it what you like but I have a lot vested in you boy and I tend to keep what's mine."

Sasuke's skin crawled. He approached the table and picked up his phone. "Let's get one thing straight, you don't own me."

"But on the contrary, I hold something that does." Oro said holding up what appeared to be several vials of a cloudy substance.

"I don't need you. I'm outta here." Sasuke steamed as he headed for the door.

"Now, now…don't be in such a hurry." Orochimaru said moving in front of Sasuke and blocking the door with his body. "You made a promise to me. You asked for control and I gave it to you. Now I look for you to uphold your end Sasuke."

Sasuke took a long hard look at Orochimaru. How could he be so stupid? To trade control of his body. At one point, the drug was the only thing he had control over. He used when he wanted and he could stop when he felt like it. That was before. Soon after, things spiraled out of control. The drug took charge and Sasuke was just along for the ride. All the while Orochimaru was the only person still getting what he wanted from the deal.

"Don't do it Sasuke-kun. Don't get that cute little, innocent blonde caught up in your world. I'd hate to see him get hurt over you…it would be a shame. It sshould remain you and I, Sasuke, as agreed."

Usually good with comebacks, Sasuke totally shut down. He didn't have a response. Orochimaru had just put everything out there. He would never let the agreement go, he planned to keep him forever. Orochimaru was right about one thing, Sasuke couldn't let Naruto get caught up in his messy lifestyle. The threat Orochimaru gave wasn't to be taken lightly; Sasuke knew Orochimaru would do anything to eliminate the competition.

Moving to the side Orochimaru placed the contents of his hand into Sasuke's pocket. "Shall we say, Friday, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke drew a blank as he exited the apartment.

Orochimaru smiled.

**Later **

"So, anyone heard from Sasuke?" Kiba asked as he took a seat at the normal lunch table.

"Nah, haven't seen 'em since Monday night." Shikamaru stated.

"You Naruto?" Asked Kiba waving his hand in front of the blondes face.

Naruto looked up. "Huh?"

"Yeahhh, you're like creeping me out…you've been all zoney and crazy today." Kiba said as he began to eat his lunch from home and the one from school.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Pervy came home last night and I was just thinking of the stories he told me…" Naruto lied as he tried to clear Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Oh sure. Road trip stories? So do tell, did he get some buns or what?" Kiba asked obnoxiously in Kiba fashion.

"Jeeezzz, I think you're the perve." Shikamaru said yawning and adding his head to the table top.

Kiba laughed. "Yea, I am…"

**Later still**

Sasuke stood outside the Uchiha building downtown Konoha as he smoked on a Newport 100. It was his ritual. Before each practice, he'd stand around, smoke and debate on whether or not to enter the building. This week would be even worse than the week before because of his Monday night anger management fit. Sasuke was getting mentally prepared for Suigetsu's shit storm as he entered the building and pressed the elevator button.

Releasing a deep sigh and questioning his plagued existence on earth, the bad-tempered raven strutted into the practice room expecting utter chaos. Sasuke looked from point A to point B. "Where are Karin and Suigetsu?" He asked of Jugo, the only other member in the space.

Jugo gave him the 'I told you so face'. "They aren't coming Sasuke."

Sasuke's jaw tightened. "Fine with me." He said approaching the door again.

"Wait, don't you wanna know why?" Jugo questioned after Sasuke.

"No, not really." Sasuke said stopping. Nothing Jugo could say would surprise him. Sasuke lowered his brows. He almost felt bad for destroying the crews personal belongings. Almost.

"Well, yea, they're still pretty pissed with you. Suigetsu mostly. Karin is just worried. She's been crying all day the last two days."

Sasuke cut his eyes to Jugo. "Crying?" He asked as if he didn't believe.

"Yea. Look man, we know you're using heavy again. We know that's why you did what you did...why you're so temperamental all the time."

Sasuke grunted and rolled his eyes.

"It's clear you have a lot of pressure on you. We want nothing more but to be in the band with you, but we want you to get help first."

Sasuke had heard enough. "We? Hn. I don't need your pity. I am an Uchiha; I can take care of myself, I've been alone for years now and that's how it's gonna stay. I don't need help, not now or ever."

"But Sasuke, half the time you're not even on planet earth when you get on stage. It's like we barely see you sober anymore." Jugo pleaded.

"Jugo! What the fuck! That shit is irrelevant! It has nothing to do with how I play. I want to pay for the things I busted. I can't change the fact that they're gone but I gave you all money to get new shit. That wasn't enough? I have more." Sasuke tried to bargain the best way he knew how, with money.

"It's not the money Sasuke. It's not about replacing items." Jugo said shaking his head out of frustration. "It's about saving you. I don't want to see you turn out like last time..."

Sasuke was tired of this back and forth guilt trip. He'd been through it with Orochimaru already and now he wasn't in the mood to go through it again. He was beyond ready to leave. His actions were his actions. If this was about more than money, he didn't understand it. "Since you guys wanna play like social workers, you can tell Karin and Suigetsu the band is done." Sasuke said approaching the door.

"Sasuke, wait-" Jugo called out as the door slammed shut.

**Thursday**

Naruto had had it. If he called Sasuke one more time, he was going to scream. Not only did Sasuke not answer his phone, but he also never bothered to return a text. Naruto was almost livid. Good thing Neji was due any minute now. They were going to lunch. Naruto didn't want to spend one more minute thinking of Sasuke.

_Ding, ding._

Naruto opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Naruto." Neji said with a nervous smile. He stepped in as Naruto moved to the side.

"What's up. Sorry to make you wait around but Pervy just had to have help with this book signing thingy. I mean seriously, it's not significant if it isn't the authors hand writing!" Naruto complained loudly as he and Neji walked up the stairs towards Jiraiya's study.

"It's cool. I'm just glad to help out." Neji said as he entered the tightly cluttered space that was littered with books, markers and tape.

"Listen brat, you know that mall you like to go to with your lil friends? Well that place takes money and you ain't got a job, so these 'insignificant signatures' are bill payers!" Jiraiya said shaking a book towards Naruto.

"Pervy, this is Neji, Neji Pervy." Naruto said sitting down at the book jumbled desk.

"Not Pervy! Geeezz...I'm Jiraiya." Jiraiya threatened extending his hand.

Neji received a hardy shake. "Right. My uncle enjoys your books...a lot." Neji said catching a chill.

"Ha ha ha, is that so?" Jiraiya asked proudly with that perverted sparkle to his eye.

"So any ways, Neji, just help me get done with these books here and we can go already." Naruto said pointing to a stack as Neji took a seat.

"I'll be down stairs." Jiraiya said exiting the room.

"So you two get along well huh?" Neji asked as he opened book #1 and added the name 'Jiraiya the toad sage'.

"Yeah, he's really awesome but still a pervert though." Naruto laughed. "Thanks again for helping out. I didn't want to cancel our date."

Neji's eyes darted up to Naruto's face. _That word again, date_. Neji thought as a smile appeared on his face. "It's no problem at all. I'm glad you didn't cancel as well. It just gives us more time together anyway." Neji said drawing Naruto's attention.

Naruto looked down at the blank first page for a moment before he plopped the marker down and scribbled. "So how was your week? We didn't get a chance to talk a lot."

"Yea it was okay. I have plenty of work to get through this weekend and of course taijutsu practice, studying, the usual. How about you?" Neji responded and asked at the same time.

Naruto furrowed his brow. He thought of what he actually did with his week. He couldn't very well admit that he sat around half depressed all week waiting for Sasuke to show. "Uhm, just the normal. And helping Pervy sage but nothing out the ordinary."

"I see." Neji said focused on the task at hand.

After finally finishing with all the books the two went to an eatery downtown. Neji ordered a salad and soup while Naruto ordered ramen. The two got very familiar. They laughed, talked and joked.

"How's your food?" Neji asked.

Naruto was feeling way too comfortable. "It's okay."

"Just okay? This is my favorite restaurant. Their food is normally extraordinary. "

"Well its good but I've had better. Sasuke took me to this ramen shop clear across town...it was the best ramen ever." Naruto lost steam as he boasted realizing what he was doing.

"Oh well if you would have told me, we could have gone there instead." Neji said trying to conceal his contempt at the very thought of underachieving next to Uchiha.

"No Neji, this is good, really. I just I don't know… I've kinda been worried about Sasuke is all." Naruto admitted feeling like he could talk to Neji honestly.

"Is that so?" Neji inquired quietly as he sipped his cooling soup. "You know, Naruto, Sasuke isn't exactly the most savory person to associate yourself with. You are really nice after all and I don't want to see you get –_involved_."

"What do you mean _involved_?" Naruto asked twisting his chopsticks around in his third bowl of ramen.

Neji paused for a second for dramatic effect. "Well to be quite blunt; he has a filthy drug problem and I'm sure you wouldn't want to be hooked into any of that mess." Neji said proudly as he placed his soup dish beside his beverage.

"He has a wha?" Naruto asked again in shock; he wanted to make sure he heard right the first time around.

"Drugs. You know, the illegal kind." Neji reprised. He took great joy in discrediting the brilliant Sasuke when ever possible.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He began to revisit Sasuke's behaviors in his mind. He put two and two and two together and it all made perfect sense. The secrets, the nose bleed, the disappearances. "Why…why would he?" Naruto began to question. As far as he could see Sasuke had it all. _Why ruin such a good thing?_

"Naruto…" Neji called for the fourth time.

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking up from his trance.

"Your food, are you done?" Neji asked referring to the bowl of mush Naruto was playing with mindlessly.

"Oh yeah, I'm done." Naruto said pushing his bowl away. He had lost his appetite, and that was saying a lot cause he _never_ lost his appetite.

Neji called over the waitress as he went to remove his American Express card from his wallet.

"Here, Neji…" Naruto said with a hand full of singles. "My share."

"No, it's fine Naruto." Neji said looking at the extended hand of crumpled money.

"Well I'll leave the tip then." Naruto said counting out dollar bills.

"Okay." Neji said with a smile.

"Hey, next movie is on me." Naruto said wondering why everyone always wanted to treat him. He was not used to this type of stuff.

Neji smiled in agreement. He was more than happy to spend his money on Naruto but the fact that Naruto didn't like that, was a turn on.

...

"So Naruto did you enjoy yourself?" Neji asked as he followed Naruto into the house.

"Huh?" Naruto asked setting his keys down on his dresser. He was still a little off since Neji had told him about Sasuke's issue.

"Lunch? Did you enjoy?" Neji repeated the question. He wished he'd never opened his mouth about Sasuke. It was said to make Naruto disassociate himself from the raven however Naruto had clearly been thinking about him nonstop now.

"Oh, yea I'm sorry Neji. I had a great time." Naruto said realizing he was being super rude to Neji who actually wanted to be bothered with him; unlike Sasuke. He knew it wasn't fair. "What do you wanna do now? If you don't have anything to do we can just hang here." He offered.

"Yeah that sounds great actually." Neji said as Naruto broke out the Wii fit.

**Two hours and one shirtless blonde later…**

"Hahahah!" Naruto laughed as he toppled over. "Yeah so you beat me…" He said from the floor lying on his back chuckling. He had worked up a sweat trying to outdo Neji who was clearly pretty athletic himself.

Neji stepped over the semi-nude boy and smiled. "I'll let you win next time." He said as he extended his hand.

Naruto reached up to grasp Neji's hand. Instead of being lifted to his feet, he pulled the other young man down to the carpeted floor and pinned him by his shoulders. "HA! I beat in wresting." Naruto proclaimed triumphantly.

Neji smirked at how adorable Naruto was. He had such a sweet smile, a nice body and beautiful eyes. Seeing that he was pinned under his sexual interest, Neji decided to take advantage of the situation. Leaning upward Neji connected his lips to Naruto's. Unlike being met with surprise like last time, he was met with reverence when Naruto kissed back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own this story...not the characters...**

**Warning: Bad language...**

* * *

**The last straw**

**Friday**

_Thud_

…

He hit the floor with heavy emphasis. Grasping his temples in an attempt to make the world around him stop spinning, Sasuke had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there. Peeking one eye open, he started to recall some of the furniture about the room. Realizing he was home, Sasuke Uchiha barely managed to climb to his feet. Taking a seat on the corner of his bed, he tried to remember the order of the night. Blurs and flashes popped in and out of frame. Looking over at the alarm clock that didn't alarm him at all, he noted that he was a couple hours late for school. _Great..._ He thought staggering toward the bathroom. He turned the shower on as high and as cold as the water would go. He really needed a wake up call.

"Nice of you to join us." Tsunade said as she sipped her afternoon sake.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He was in his ever lasting bad mood and the fact that he was here and not recuperating in his bed disturbed him even more.

"Ibiki was here yesterday looking for you." Tsunade commented averting her eyes from the black haired boy before her. "Says you're not responding to his calls."

Sasuke almost shrugged his shoulders. He had been avoiding a lot of people since Tuesday and Ibiki was one of them.

"I think maybe you should inform him that you're using again." She said flipping through a random book on her desk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he almost erupted in a chuckle. _Hn, when did I ever stop?_ He asked himself cynically.

"He's worried about you, a lot of people are. It's your life though. I mean, soon you'll be outta here and moving onto college. Granted that you're alive that long." Tsunade said setting her cup to the side and looking directly at Sasuke. "I made a promise to Sarutobi and he made one to your father, so for that reason alone I won't expel you…it's pretty pathetic actually, you and your potential. You have to try the least of any student I've ever known yet you care the least. You don't have any respect; none for your legacy, your teachers, me and none for yourself. You let Itachi ruin your life and you suck at dealing with it."

Sasuke bubbled with hatred at the mention of that name. "You don't know anything about that situation. You don't know anything about me." He stated in a chilling tone.

"You're right that's none of my business." She said sipping sake. "You do however continue to cut classes even after being warned, which is my business. This fact prompts me to take immediate action."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He didn't like where this was going.

"Look kid, I know we don't see eye to eye, but you've got to get yourself together. Don't be a prisoner of fate." Tsunade said looking right into eyes as dark as coal. "I'm going to give you afternoon detentions for the remainder of this semester. These periods will serve as extra study hours for you. Since you've missed so many classes, I noticed a slip in your grades. Don't forget the clause in your fathers will Sasuke. You must finish with honors. Two hours after school each day. Oh and Kakashi is going to mentor you." Tsunade said writing a memo based on the punishment/rescue mission. She hoped that keeping him after class would give him less time to mess up his life.

Sasuke quietly observed her movements. She ripped the sheet and handed it to him. He silently exited the room.

Moments later Shizune entered the office. "He seemed pretty complacent." She said clutching the collar of her shirt. "I know it's hard to stand by and watch…" Shizune said right before she trailed off as she noticed the despair on Tsunade's face. "I'm sure he'll do the right thing."

Quietly picking up her cup she sipped. "Hopefully being hard on him will get him to straighten up. He doesn't seem to respond to anything else." Tsunade said as she shook her head.

...

Finally getting to the third floor Sasuke slipped into his current class which was already in session. All eyes were on the raven as he walked to the teacher, Anko Mitarashi, and handed her the late slip signed from Tsunade. Maneuvering through the rows of students, Sasuke claimed his desk two seats over from none other than Neji Hyuga. Sasuke opened his notebook and compared his last notes to what was on the board; in no way, shape, or form did the two match. Sasuke sighed.

_Rinnnnnnng…_

"Okay guys so study up over the weekend, big test on Monday." Anko said as the students bailed out of the class.

Sasuke didn't bother to pack up. He knew he had a lot of work a head of him so he decided to stay behind and get some catch up work from the teacher.

"So let's start with page 107 where you last left off. We are currently on 190 but all the info wasn't used so you should still be ready for Monday's test." Anko said flipping through her curriculum planner. As she was speaking Neji was fixing the excel spread sheet on her laptop that she used for grading. Some how the darn thing just wouldn't work right for her.

"Ms. Mitarashi, I'm done with the grid. It should work fine now." Neji said standing from her desk. He was now 10 minutes late for study period and the get together he had arranged with Naruto.

"Okay thanks Neji." She said before focusing her attention on a student who had just come into the class. "Can I help you?" She asked him.

"Uh Tsunade-sama has asked to see you in the conference room now." The unidentified kid said.

"Oh, okay." Anko said standing from her seat beside Sasuke. "Hey Neji," she called out just as said boy was passing the door threshold. "Can you do me a solid?"

"Yeah, sure." He said cautiously coming to a stop.

"Catch Sasuke up on the notes for the test Monday please. I have got to run to this meeting or Tsunade will have my head." Anko said gathering her materials getting ready to leave out.

"Maybe, that isn't the best idea..." Neji said noticing she wasn't listening.

"Please? Look I'll give you extra credit!" She said closing her laptop adding it to her shoulder bag.

Neji narrowed his eyes. He was a straight A student, he didn't need extra credit.

"I can find someone else." Sasuke said standing up from his seat. He sure as hell didn't need help from a Hyuga.

"Nonsense! Neji'll help you, it'll take 10 minutes. Thanks Neji!" She said patting the boy on the back before disappearing down the corridor.

Neji stood silent with a less than enthusiastic expression. Finally moving towards Sasuke, he dropped his bag to the floor but before he could take out his notebook, the raven had picked up and made a break for the door.

_How rude_… Neji thought to himself before leaving the classroom.

Upon entering the library, Neji surveyed the area. Moving across the room he found Naruto and a manga snuggled up in a corner.

"Hey." Naruto said as Neji took a seat.

"Sorry I'm late." He said pulling out his cell phone.

"No sweat." Says Naruto flipping the page. He was getting accustom to Neji. He returned and answered all of Naruto's phone calls, which was a definite plus. They were becoming really good friends, maybe more.

"I was on my way out of Anko's class and her laptop malfunctioned. So right after fixing it, she asked me to give Sasuke notes from the classes he missed. I mean really he isn't the least bit interested in school if you ask me. He just-" Neji rambled on.

Naruto's mind stood fixated on one word the brown haired boy had said 'Sasuke'.

"Don't you agree?" Neji asked putting his phone away.

Naruto hadn't heard a word of what Neji was saying. "Yeah, you're right." Naruto said as he stood and began to shove things into his back pack.

"N-Naruto, where are you going?" Neji asked as he watched the boy who seemed to be in a rush.

"Uh, I just forgot I had to do something real quick…sorry to bail, I'll check you later." Naruto gushed as he hurried away.

Neji sat in aw as he relived the near fatal mistake he had just made.

Rushing up to the third floor, where Sasuke was sure to be, Naruto peeped in every class. Yeah, like some kind of stalker. After 10 minutes of searching Naruto was pulling back the reins. He hadn't seen one trace of the obscure raven when he began to head down the senior stairs on his way back to the library. Half way down the stair case Naruto noticed unruly black hair that seemed to resist all attempts at behavior.

"Sasuke?" He said stopping in his tracks as the boy in question continued to take steps toward him.

Without words Sasuke passed by the expressive blonde and continued on his way as if his name had never been called.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called a little more forcefully. No acknowledgment. "What's your problem?" Naruto asked beginning to get angry.

Still oblivious to Naruto's calls, Sasuke moved forward until he felt a rough tug at his arm. Bringing his movements to a halt, Sasuke turned to face the persistent blonde that pulled on his limb. Drawing his arm back Sasuke looked passively at Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to carry on his business.

"What is your deal? I'm talking to you!" Naruto said gaining ferocity with every word ignored.

After a second thought, Sasuke turned to face him again. Now he stood about four steps above the blonde. "What do you want?" He asked crossly.

"I've been calling you all week…" Naruto could feel his heart almost pound right through his chest. "Why are you acting like this?" He asked with a considerable amount of hurt to his voice.

After a moment of consideration Sasuke spoke. "This is the real me. The me before you came here."

"What?" Naurto questioned self-consciously. "We…you…what did I do?"

Sasuke tilted his head slightly. He was done with this conversation. It was best to end it now before things got out of control. Again. "I don't have time for this." He huffed.

"Teme?" Naruto whispered as Sasuke turned and continued on his way.

As he watched Sasuke's back, scenes from Monday night played through Naruto's mind. It was so weird to go from making out with someone to them being totally cold to you. Naruto didn't really know what to think but the feeling he had really sucked. Remembering lunch with Neji the previous day Naruto stormed down the stairs to the locker room; he had to find Kiba.

"Tell me the truth Kiba." Naruto demanded as he hassled the sharp toothed boy. With every word Naruto jabbed his finger harder and harder into the other boys arm.

"Owww, owww, owww jeeszz dude stop trippin…" Kiba said wishing Shikamaru would appear at any moment. He was trying to stall in a major way.

"What's with the secrets? I thought we were friends?" Naruto asked feeling let down by his new associate.

"Look, man this is so ridiculous that you're gonna laugh." Kiba said holding his sore poked arm.

"Try me…" Naruto said folding his arms over his chest.

Kiba shook his head. He was gonna be in so much trouble for this. But first he was so gonna tell Neji off. How dare he open his big mouth about things he didn't know anything about? "Yeah, well I wasn't supposed to tell you, Shikamaru is gonna kill me. He wanted us to stay out of it. Sasuke doesn't want us talking about it...it's kinda his secret. Well, if you've been around long enough it's really no secret…"

"Kiba, get to the point."

"Ok, Sasuke does have an issue with substance abuse; thing is, he's really trying to stop. He's also a total closet case and has a serious thing for you." Kiba said proudly, he figured if he was going to tell he might as well tell it all.

"Soooo…" Naruto started as he tried to process so much info at one time.

"Yeah it's a really long story, some messed up stuff happened to his family and he got involved with the wrong people, yada yadda…" Kiba continued as Naruto looked about confused.

"What happened to his family?" The blonde questioned.

"I…I really shouldn't…" Kiba said scratching the back of his head.

"Come on, you told everything else." Naruto said poking out his lip. He knew Sasuke was alone. That much was established. What he didn't know was the circumstances behind that reality.

"Yeah, like you didn't force me! If anyone asks, you didn't get this from me." Kiba warned.

"Ok, ok just tell me!"

"His brother killed the whole family…everyone except Sasuke." Kiba stated setting all jokes aside.

Naruto was speechless.

"Pretty heavy huh?"

"That's why he's all alone? I thought it was something else, some kinda of accident. I-" Naruto began before he ran out of words to say. He thought back to Ichiraku and the guitar story.

"He's under a lot of stress and everything from school to work...I mean, I know it's no excuse but his father put some dumb ass clause in his inheritance too. Originally everything was to go to Itachi granted they had a regular life but since Itachi flipped out and then vanished…well Sasuke has to work a lot harder to get what's rightfully his."

"But wait, Itachi's not in jail?" Naruto asked saddened by the news.

"Nah, Itachi fled town. He pretty much disappeared since the murders, leaving Sasuke in a awkward situation cause he feels like he could return any day." Kiba said matter of factly. "And let's see what else?" He asked tapping his head lightly. Orochimaru came to mind.

_Rinnnnnnggggg…_

The bell sounded. "Let's get back…if we're late again Kakashi's gonna kill us." Kiba said leading Naruto to the main stairs before he spilled any more details.

**Later**

"I can't believe you told him…" Shikamaru said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Dude I-" Kiba began to reason. "I didn't have a choice!"

"No, what did we promise Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked seeming a little more agitated than he wanted to be.

"You don't understand, Neji had already tried to kick his back in. I had to make sure Naruto didn't think he was a total fiend." Kiba stated standing by his decision to tell Naruto everything.

Shikamaru still didn't like the idea. Sasuke was going to be awful angry when he found out. "Don't sweat it." He said trying to beat down his building migraine.

"Neji's to blame for this whole mess." Kiba said kicking dirt.

**After dark**

"Nah, I'm really not feeling too good. I think I might be coming down with something so, maybe we can get together another time." Naruto lied as he made his best attempts at sounding sick. He now knew he had never been sick a day in his life, due to the serum his mom ejected in him called '9 tails'. It was some sort of miracle tonic but besides that he wasn't in the hanging mood.

"Oh, okay then. Well maybe I can bring you some soup or something…I know a really great-" Neji began only to be cut short.

"Sorry Neji, I'm gonna just go to bed now…I think maybe I can sleep it off." Naruto said still trying to shake the pearly eyed boy on the other end of the line.

"Oh. Fine then, I hope you feel better. Goodnight." Neji responded trying not to sound let down.

"Night, Neji." Naruto said clicking then dropping the phone down to the bed below.

He stood above the soft surface feeling lower than low. He badly wanted to call Sasuke but he knew what the outcome would be. Instead he went to bed. It was the only thing he could do.

**Across town**

"I have to commend you my boy…to be quite honesst I didn't think you were coming." Orochimaru said with his usual twisted grin.

Sasuke was in no mood for socializing. He had brought his books for school. Without acknowledging Orochimaru's comment he went straight to the bedroom and closed the door.

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru with raised brows. "Looks like someone is in a bad mood." He said with a hint of excitement to his face.

"Apparently so…" Orochimaru simmered.

"I talked to the blonde at school Tuesday. He seemed a little over whelmed by my questions. I thought they were simple enough though." Kabuto said as he cleaned his frames with the hem of his shirt.

"That's not surprising." Oro shrugged. "Sasuke seems to have that effect on people."

Kabuto almost lost his lunch. "Well as interesting as you find him, everyone does not."

"Okay then, let's just assume the blonde is a great performer. Dear Mizuki wouldn't make up a scene like described if it hadn't really occurred." Orochimaru rationalized. "Unless he was trying to die. And besides, when I asked him about it, cute little Sasuke looked like a deer caught in head lightss. There is no doubt in my mind that something is going on there; and if so I intend to stomp it out, like a fire."

"True indeed. I wouldn't put it past him either." Kabuto agreed. He was sure Sasuke was capable of disobeying Orochimaru and having this whole other relationship on the side. He just wanted to be sure it was 100% before he began to play the game of manipulation himself. Just the thought of getting Sasuke out of the way jubilated Kabuto to no end. All he had to do was push the raven off onto Naruto and he would receive the full bounty of Orochimaru's affection; or so he hoped.

"Good. Since we are on the same page, I expect you to be my eyes and ears." Orochimaru said rising again.

"Right." Kabuto agreed standing as well. It was time for him to go and Orochimaru to share some much desired time with Sasuke. Yay. "I'll make the rounds and report in tomorrow morning."

"Understood." Orochimaru muttered as Kabuto made his exit.

Delighted that the time had finally come for him to ravish his dark play thing, Orochimaru made it his business to let the boy know he was missed. "Your clothes, they're still on?" Or so he thought.

"Not now." Sasuke grimaced as he flipped pages.

Orochimaru shut the bedroom door and approached. "Don't tell me you bought books here." He said sourly.

"Would you rather me leave? Cus I can go." Uchiha offered with his normal attitude.

Oro was used to Sasuke's grumpiness. That was a normality. "Fine." He said giving in to objection. Orochimaru laid in the bed and watched Sasuke at the small table in the corner as he went through page after page, book after book. Finally the snake had fallen asleep waiting on the raven.

...

Hours later, as the older male lay lightly snoring, Sasuke picked his cell from his pocket. He looked at the face. No calls. He placed it on the table and studied it, as if it were to ring at any moment. He wanted it to ring. He wanted it to be Naruto. He probably would have answered. He felt like shit for the way he acted earlier and that was a lot coming from Sasuke. The sad puppy dog eyes Naruto gave him as he stepped off stabbed at his heart. He didn't want to be such an asshole to Naruto but it was the only way he could protect him. Just like Orochimaru warned, he couldn't allow the blonde to get caught up in his tomfoolery.

**The next morning**

"I had Kabuto bring you coffee." Orochimaru said as he noticed the raven awaken from his seated position at the table.

Sasuke was pissed he had fallen asleep like that. As he stood and stretched he thought he felt his back breaking in two.

"Must have been some book." Orochimaru stated sipping his black unsweetened coffee. He was standing in the corner by now watching Sasuke like a hawk. He felt the urge to pounce on the boy coming on strong but he could sense Sasuke was still in a bad way.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the other male and made his way to the bathroom.

Once he heard the door click signifying it was locked from the inside, Orochimaru snaked his way to Sasuke's phone and flipped it open. Taking note to no calls being placed or received, Orochimaru maneuvered to the text side. "Nothing…" he said lowly under his breath as he was about to close the phone triumphantly. Just then he noticed there was one message stored in the outbox. "Bingo…" he exhaled as he hit the enter button to display the message. It was something Sasuke had typed up but never sent out.

_Naruto, I have to talk to you. I want to see you Saturday._

Orochimaru bristled with anger.

Sasuke looked at his face in the mirror. He was not in a good place. He did not want to be here. He had fallen asleep looking at the text message he wrote last night to Naruto, not reading the book on the table. He was so tempted to send that message but something was holding him back. Hesitation was keeping him from letting loose, that fear of not being accepted. Sasuke realized that Naruto may reject him if he knew his lifestyle; the drugs, the cutting and most of all Orochimaru. Also in the back of his mind Sasuke knew there was no way the obsessive male would let him go that easily. It seemed like the heavens themselves would have to open up in order for Sasuke to get what he wanted. Then again, he was an Uchiha, he shouldn't have to work that hard.

Orochimaru placed the phone on the table as he heard the bathroom door open. He watched as Sasuke approached the table and packed his books. Then picked up his jacket.

"Going some where are we?" He asked impatiently.

"I have to go the library, unless you want to write my economy report." Sasuke responded with attitude.

Orochimaru silently watched the brunette make his way to the door before striding behind him. "And I ssuppose you'll be too busy with your band tonight huh?"

Sasuke didn't say anything he didn't want to let on that his band was basically dismantled. "Tonight is practice." He said reassuringly.

"Sure enough. Are you going to be taking calls Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked almost sarcastically.

"Maybe." Sasuke responded becoming annoyed with the whole conversation. Stepping out the apartment bounds, Sasuke heard Orochimaru speak one last thing.

"Don't forget the talk we had Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru reminded the fleeting Uchiha who didn't even bother to acknowledge the comment.

**Later Saturday evening**

"No, I don't wanna go." Naruto complained to Kiba who was standing in his living room with his hands folded firmly across his chest.

"Look, I'm not gonna say it again…get dressed." Kiba growled growing increasingly frustrated with Naruto's shenanigans.

"What part of 'No' don't you understand?" Naruto snapped back. It was 5 o'clock and he had been moping around the house the whole day. And that was the plan, to mope and grunt.

Kiba was at his whit's end. "Tell me what the hell happened. It's obvious it freaked you out whatever it was." He said settling into a seat on the couch next to the pajama clad blonde. Kiba looked over Naruto; he was disturbed that his pj's had little cups of ramen and chop sticks plastered all over. He really needed to get out of that living room.

"Nothing. I told you, Sasuke was just being Sasuke I guess." Naruto said still trying to beat around the bush. He hadn't told Kiba about the make out session he had with Sasuke and he wasn't sure he wanted to but keeping this all bottled up was making him feel like crap.

Kiba squinted at Naruto. "Hey...you...you so made it with him didn't you?"

"Nani?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. He put his hand over Kiba's mouth and drug him to the basement.

"DUDE! This makes so much sense!" Kiba reassured himself.

"What? No! We didn't do that!" Naruto said frantically going through his draws. He pulled out clothes and jumped around trying to put them on all the while fighting with Kiba.

"Liar! I'm supposed to be your best friend and this is the treatment I get?" Kiba asked as Naruto pulled his shirt over his head.

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down!" He hissed. "We didn't do what you think. We just kissed that's it. Nothing more, nothing less." Naruto said remembering the bulge he felt against his leg as Sasuke had his body pinned down.

"Dude it's about freakin time. Since you got here, he's been all love struck. He'd never admit it though." Kiba said nonchalantly.

Naruto fell over and hit the floor at those words as he was trying to get his left sneaker on.

...

"So then I found him yesterday and after all that he just blew me off." Naruto said over a hot chocolate as he spilled his guts to Kiba down at a local coffee shop. He had just told the story from point A to point B. He included the lunch date he and Sasuke had, the incidental kiss backstage and then again at his house.

Not exactly the Dr. Phil type, Kiba slowly added pieces together. "Soooo, he disappeared for a few days...and now that he's back, he's a total lame. Sounds like Sasuke alright." Kiba joked.

"I knew I couldn't tell you!" Naruto threatened.

"Ok, ok, I kid...but seriously though he's moody. I mean, he's always been like that. Did you try calling him today? Bet he's a total different person..." Kiba suggested.

"No, if he doesn't wanna talk to me that's fine. Maybe I'm reading too much into this. I think maybe I'll give him space. Things are cool as they are, no need to go complicating them." Naruto proclaimed as he sat his cup to the side. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, his self or Kiba.

**That night**

"So he really isn't coming..." Karin sulked as she realized she had been starring at a closed door for over three hours.

"Yeah...he's never this late." Jugo said standing to pack up his gear. "I can still get a shift in at work if I rush. I'd better get going."

"So that's it? We're done?" Karin asked with sad implement as tears formed.

"Would you cut the bullshit? The pricks probably OD'ed again or something and forgotten all about us." Suigetsu griped from the corner. He was also packing up.

"Fuck you Suigetsu! This is all your fault anyway!" She yelled in Sasuke's defense.

"Bitch please. Quit worrying about him cus he damn sure ain't worried bout you! He don't want you so get off his dick!" Suigetsu yelled. It felt good to yell at her since the person he wanted to yell at wasn't there.

"Guys really? Come on this isn't the time." Jugo said realizing this was turning into something way ugly. "Let's just give em time. Maybe he'll come around, we don't know."

"Oh please Jugo. I'm so tired of you playing the enabler. This is the beginning of the end and if you guys can't accept that, you're in denial." Suigetsu stated blatantly.

"Look, we're gonna give him a little while. In the mean time we need to be supportive of what he's going through." Jugo said calmly trying desperately to keep their little band together. For him this wasn't just some pastime, he really enjoyed being in a band and performing. Another perk to that was the extra money it brought in. He seemed to be the only one of the crew that understood that families sometimes fight and since he didn't have a family at home, he wanted to keep his makeshift family together for as long as possible.

"I agree. Sasuke must really need us at a time like this…we have to stick by him. No matter how hard he resists." Karin agreed.

Suigetsu thought he was hearing things. These people were going to learn one day. "You guys are dense." He said flinging his base over his shoulder and heading for the door.

"Suigetsu, Monday night…" Jugo said reminding the light haired male that the group was still a group.

"Whatever…" He grunted heading straight for the stairs.

Minutes later Karin turns to Jugo. "What are we gonna do?" She asks in a near panic.

"We're gonna wait." Jugo answered in his best attempt to soothe his friend.

* * *

Hope you like...I poured mind, body and soul into this...lol review me!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclosure: I don't own. Sasuke does.**

**Warnings: Underage smoking, swearing and violence. Also some boy kisses...*yay***

* * *

**Breaking point**

**Sunday**

As Sasuke got dressed for his weekly business meeting, he realized the potential of Itachi's homecoming. He balled his fist as he fathomed the past which he'd spent a good chunk of his life trying to forget. Sasuke wanted one thing and one thing only; revenge. Itachi had to pay. He had to pay for taking everything that meant anything to a young Sasuke.

As a child, as far as Sasuke knew, his father was perfect, his brother could do no wrong, and he loved his mother dearly. All he ever wanted to do was be accepted by his father; for that reason alone he strove with all his being, to make his father proud, he wanted to follow in his brother's foot steps.

**Flashback**

_"Sasuke...Sasuke..." A deep mellow voice called above a sleeping raven. _

_"Yes, big brother?" Sasuke asked lightly with a yawn and a stretch._

_"You've been up all night studying again haven't you?" Itachi asked surveilling his little brother's room. There were books and ninja tools spread all about and Sasuke was found right in the middle of the mess fast asleep on the floor._

_"Yes, father said my taijutsu was weak last week and I wanted to improve for this weeks challenge." Sasuke said standing then rubbings his still sleepy eyes._

_Itachi almost smiled as he watched the boy began to straighten his room._

_"You don't have to push you're self so hard Sasuke. You're an Uchiha, this stuff come natural to us." Itachi said picking up a shuriken examining it._

_Sasuke dropped his head and knotted his eye brows. _

_"What's the matter Sasuke?" Itachi asked replacing the weapon._

_"I have to make him proud. I have to do better." Sasuke said sternly before exiting the room to shower for the day._

_Itachi stood rooted to his spot. He was impressed with Sasuke's perseverance yet disappointed in his father's assertive behavior. He knew just how much was expected from the Uchiha's but to be so hard on such a young and impressionable boy, Itachi was sure that wasn't right. _

**End flashback**

Jolted from his flash back, Sasuke looked around the room for the phone that he heard ringing. Finding the small cell he flips it open to reveal a call from a blocked #. Feeling a sense of disappointment, Sasuke closed the ringing object again. He paused for a moment realizing that deep down he wanted it to be Naruto calling; he hoped that he didn't mess that up like everything else in his life. Without answering, he places the phone in his pants pocket and makes his way out the door.

...

Walking into the office building downtown, Sasuke stopped as he entered the threshold of the door. He looked over his shoulder. He couldn't shake this feeling like he was being watched. He had felt like this for the past few weeks.

"Mr. Uchiha, is everything ok?" The desk clerk asked making sure to pick up the phone receiver in his right hand. "Do you need me to ring security?"

"No." Sasuke commanded. His mind was just once again playing tricks on him obviously. "It's fine." He said closing the door on his way to the elevator.

"Sasuke, it's been a while." Ibiki says as the raven enters the board room and takes his normal seat at the head of the table. Ibiki stands near by. "I came looking for you when I realized you weren't responding to your calls. Is everything alright?"

"Fine." Sasuke commented with more base than he intended too. He was tired of people asking him if everything was "ok", because it wasn't. He looked around the room and noticed it was just him and Ibiki. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"I told them this week's meeting was canceled. I thought maybe this wasn't a report you wanted everyone in on. We have new news for you, and I wanted to get your take on things." Ibiki stated frankly getting straight to the point seeing that the young heir was in no mood for small talk.

Sasuke swallowed hard and looked up. "What is it?"

"While we don't yet have his exact whereabouts, we do know some of what Itachi has been up to since his departure from Konoha." Ibiki said laying a manila envelope in front of Sasuke.

Dark eyes almost set the pages on fire as he read through the information with Ibiki talking above.

"He's been on the move with the organization, Akatsuki. I know you have heard of them, they're an elite ninja guild of assassins. They work for hire and never stay in one place too long…" Ibiki spoke slowly as he was mindful of the sensitivity of the situation.

"He…he was under order when he murdered them…" Sasuke said almost inaudibly. "What about me? Why not me?" He asked to no one in particular as he feverishly flipped through the pages till he got to the final one.

"There's no word on what the intent was behind letting you live. He never said. He just simply disappeared." Ibiki said quietly noting the emotion building on Sasuke's part.

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked looking up at Ibiki. "He knew?" He asked as his eyes glared red.

"One of our intelligence agents tells us that, indeed Orochimaru and Itachi were in the Akatsuki together at one point." Ibiki said with less morale. He knew some what of the relationship between Sasuke and Orochimaru but not much. At one point Sasuke declared his personal life was really none of ibiki's business; from then on Ibiki, though appointed to watch over the raven, minded his business.

Suddenly and without warning, Sasuke darted from his chair and left out the door leaving Ibiki once again in the dark.

As the raven haired teen sped through the streets of Konoha, that night played sharply over and over again in his mind.

**Flashback**

_On his way home late from school, Sasuke noticed how quiet the entire village was. It was eerie. All the lights were out. He looked at his wrist watch, it was only 8 at night. Sasuke didn't understand but something told him to hurry home._

_"Hello? Mom, Father? Itachi?" Sasuke called out as he walked into this house through nothing but still darkness. _

_"Mother!" He began to shake in frustration as he held the wall and walked. Stepping forward he lost his balance and slipped. Touching the floor he felt a wet substance. He raised his hand to his face and noted the thick dark color that saturated his finger tips. Standing again he followed the trail to the bedroom of his parents. Sasuke rolled the door back and found both his mother and father in the bed._

_"Father, Mother…" he called out and neither replied. Stepping forward he noticed the sheets tinted almost black from the blood that spilled from his parent's bodies. Tears weld up in his eyes. He turned to run to Itachi's room. His brother would know what to do. Maybe he could save them._

_Wham!_

_Sasuke fell to the floor as his body collided with a tall figure shrouded in more darkness._

_"I-Itachi…" Sasuke breathed heavily._

_"Yes little brother?" Itachi asked solemnly._

_"It's mother and father…I think…I think they're…" he began but couldn't get the words out due to panic._

_"Right. It's okay, Sasuke. Don't cry. Father wanted you to be stronger than this." Itachi spoke down to his little brother who stood flabbergasted._

_Sasuke stepped back as the wheels in his mind began to turn; He watched as Itachi's red eyes spinning around and around telling a story. "And the village? What happened to everyone? Who did this?" He asked as tears littered his face._

_"Sasuke. You're acting like a little kid. It's time for you to grow up." Itachi spoke as he unsheathed his katana._

_Sasuke backed into a wall. This wasn't happening. There was no way his family was dead and Itachi was telling him to grow up. This was not happening._

_"Come with me, Sasuke." Itachi said taking a step toward Sasuke._

_"Itachi, how could you…" Sasuke said finally putting things into order._

_"Come with me, Sasuke." Itachi said again as he maneuvered even closer to the boy._

_"How could you! You murderer!" Sasuke shouted as he fell to the floor in a pile of sobs._

_Itachi rolled his eyes. "I figured as much. Father was right to think you were weak. You should be standing tall as one of the last Uchiha. To think you own Konoha now…"_

_Sasuke looked up through tears into red rotating eyes. He didn't understand what had happened. He didn't know why Itachi was doing this._

_"This is all left to you. I'll come back for you though. Once I see that you have become the man you were supposed to be, I'll be back for you, little brother." Itachi said in his mono tone voice as he stabbed the death soaked blade into the wall above Sasuke's head._

_That was the last time he saw his brother._

**End flashback**

Sasuke blinked hard suppressing his memories once again as he pulled up to Orochimaru's lair. The snake bastard had been in cohorts with Itachi Uchiha at one point and time and never so much as mentioned it to Sasuke. Sasuke boiled with rage as he climbed the steps and practically beat down the door that separated him from his target.

"Why Sasuke, you're back so early? Couldn't stand to be away from me for too long aye?" Orochimaru sang out while unbolting the door from the other side.

Without warning Sasuke grabbed Orochimaru by the collar, lifted him and slammed the taller male to the nearest wall. Hate filled eyes spun in miraculous ways as Sasuke's family trait, the 'sharingan eye', activated under his extreme anger. Sasuke pushed even harder when he realized that the man before him had coiled his lips into a sneaky smile.

"Ouch..." Orochimaru teased as he flicked his tongue at Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could ask what was so funny, he felt a cool object rest on his skin. Looking over his right shoulder slightly, the raven noticed the blade of a knife pressed to his throat by none other than Kabuto.

"I would put him down if I were you." Kabuto stated calmly as he held a sharpened scalpel directly on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke looked back to Orochimaru, who in turn raised his brows suggestively.

"You knew." Sasuke growled refusing to loosen his grip.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Orochimaru asked playing as dumb as could be.

"Let go Sasuke." Kabuto warned.

"You knew him and you didn't say anything..." Sasuke said feeling sick to his stomach to think that he was so close to his brother after all this time.

"Knew who Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru gushed as he wrapped his hands around Sasuke's wrists.

"Sasuke, let him go." Kabuto broke in again feeling that something about Sasuke just wasn't right. He knew this wasn't just their normal 'lovers quarrel'.

"Why didn't you tell me my brother was in Akatsuki with you?" Sasuke hissed sounding more deadly than ever.

Orochimaru looked over Sasuke's shoulder at Kabuto. "It's okay Kabuto..." He said assuring the boy that he could lower his blade.

"But-" Kabuto began.

"No buts." Orochimaru ordered as he watched Kabuto drop his arm but maintain the scalpel in hand.

"Answer me." Sasuke demanded tightening his grasp.

Orochimaru cleared his throat. "Now, now Sasuke-" He began only to be cut off by the aggressive Uchiha that was baring down on him full force.

"NO! I want an answer. NOW!" Sasuke commanded as he was not in the mood for Orochimaru's bullshit tactics. He could have used this information to track Itachi down ages ago if Orochimaru hadn't kept this detail a secret.

"You know as well as I do, assassins do not talk. Do I look like a man that would break my word?" Orochimau answered and questioned all at the same time.

Unable to hold back his fury any longer Sasuke reached back and threw forth a fist so powerful that it shattered the wall behind Orochimaru's head on impact.

Taking advantage of the raven's disposition, Orochimaru moved away quickly distancing his self from the raven. He watched as the boy's red eyes continued to spin in a wheel like motion. It almost entranced him as he found himself in awe of such an immaculate gift.

"I know what you're thinking..." Orochimaru offered.

"You have no idea!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled his embedded arm out the wall.

Kabuto stood between the two men as blood dripped down Sasuke's arm. He felt intensity like never before radiating off the ravens body and he didn't like it one bit.

"He never once mentioned Konoha. Never once mentioned you." Orochimaru spoke onto a darkened figure. "Of course, I knew the stories. I didn't need to be entertained...I knew what happened at that compound."

Sasuke listened with his head hung forward as his bangs shadowed his expressionless face.

"After I saw him in action, I knew I had to have you...I knew you would be, if not as good, better than him." Orochimaru paused seeing the ravens heaving chest rise and fall under his once again building vehemency. "I left the guild. There was nothing else they could offer me. Whether he stayed or not, I couldn't say...but there was one agenda left for me to fulfill and that was to have the last Uchiha."

Sasuke felt light headed. He gripped his forearm with his hand and clenched a fist allowing the blood to rush feverishly down his limb and trickle to the floor. If he was in pain, he wouldn't even know. If he had broken something, he couldn't even tell. He was however seeing double on the count of losing so much blood.

"If I would have thought that information would make or break you of course I would have delivered it. However, I'm one to believe in not crying over spilled milk." Orochimaru said curtly.

Sasuke had heard enough. He was running on E and all he wanted to do was be alone.

Moving toward the door, said raven didn't even spare a passing glance at Orochimaru.

"I know what you need Sasuke-kun. Stay and let me give it to you..." Orochimaru called over the banister in the hall. He didn't get a response all he heard was the main door slam shut. Walking back into his apartment the snake male looked to his favorite assistant. "That went well." He said sarcastically looking at the gaping whole in the wall that could have been his face.

"Yeah, I don't expect to see him around here for a while..." Kabuto disclosed much to Orochimaru's dislike.

Once out the building door Sasuke made a b-line for the alley. He hit the dumpster hard falling up against it with his back. He thought that his life was hell before but it had just found a way to get so much worst. Hunching over he grabbed his stomach and gritted his teeth; seconds later he had his face over the brim of a near by trash can discarding the contents of his already empty stomach.

**Later**

Waking to a blinding headache, Sasuke went to the bathroom and ran a shower. It was now about 8:30pm and he had been asleep since earlier after leaving Orochimaru's. He stripped and placed his body under the force of the water allowing it to beat down on his pale skin. His hand ached at his side as he used his other to loofah his body up with soap. Stepping out of the shower he wrapped his towel around his waist and winced in pain as he walked through his deserted house to the down stairs liquor cabinet. Once returning to his bedroom, he got out his roll of tape and began to wrap his knuckles and wrist. He figured he had sprained his hand or something when he hit that wall earlier. Though he probably needed stitches further up the arm from where he'd done most of his heavy bleeding, Sasuke taped that part too. He wasn't too concerned. His wounds would heal, it was his soul that would remain broken.

As he sat on the side of his bed, cup in hand, Sasuke examined his life. He was done with Orochimaru. He didn't want to cater to that man anymore. After hearing how Orochimaru had sought him out just to make him his personal toy, he was thoroughly disgusted with himself. If he was going to turn over a new leaf that would mean shutting Orochimaru out. He thought back to the convo he and Tsunade had had. She was right. He was a prisoner in his own life. Yeah, he was dealing with life under shitty circumstances but he didn't want to just exist anymore. He decided he wanted to live.

The phone rang. Sasuke picked it up off the floor. It was a blocked call again. He placed the phone on silent.

Something had to give. Sasuke realized he was coping under false pretenses. He was under the impression that Orochimaru was there to help him. He believed the higher he got, the better off he was but slowly he began to see that when the drug wore off the problem was still there. He was still alone. He still hated his self. He still loathed Orochimaru. Most of all, he still resented Itachi.

**Monday**

Naruto gripped the pieces of paper in his hand tightly. He was borderline terrified. Today was the day that the assignment for Kakashi was due. Naruto had put off writing the essay for the longest. He chose to focus on Sasuke, debate on Neji and game around town with Kiba instead of doing his work. Yawning sleepily he wiped at his eyes as he made his way to the surely empty class room and placed the pages on Kakashi's desk. It was way early in the morning and he had spent the better part of the night typing up his dramatic story. No, not the story of his real life, with the orphanage and foster homes and his new found adoption, but rather this movie he recalled seeing once upon a time about a really privileged upper class kid. Kakashi would never know the difference. It's not like Naruto had grown up in this town anyway. No one really knew what his life was like and he preferred to keep it that way. Taking a seat in his normal back row area, Naruto folded his arms on top of the desk and rested his head. Before he knew anything he was fast asleep waiting for class to begin.

"So basically, I'm a pretty important person back where I came from." Naruto lied as he stood in front of the class. He had hoped that Kakashi wouldn't make them read their papers out loud in front of the whole class but then again Kakashi was lazy. "Again though, I'm only here to help this family friend, Jiraiya, write his books and stuff. After this I'll probably go back and write my own memoirs or something." He concluded.

The room was silent.

"Okay...thanks Naruto. That was...interesting." Kakashi said from his position slumped over his desk.

Naruto laid his report down in front of the teacher and made haste to his seat again.

"By the way, do you by chance have any documentation on any of this? Any supporting info like pictures, newspaper clippings, family reunion books?" Kakashi asked examining the next report in hand. "That documentation counted as 15% of the over all assignment grade."

"Uhhhh well, no...as I explained all that was lost in a major fire in my families previous mansion." Naruto said out loud with a silent sigh of relief. He was glad he pretty much covered all the bases.

"Huhmm..." Kakashi said nodding his head. "Moving on, Kiba let's go."

"Uh, actually about that..." Kiba said nervously laughing as he felt Kakashi eye balling him from the front of the room.

After more classes the boys walked down the hall towards the cafe for lunch. Naruto was thanking Kami that the day was already almost over.

"Hey Naruto." A voice called from behind.

Kiba, Choji and Naruto stopped and turned to face the direction of the caller.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you about your report." Kakashi said looking to the other two boys waiting for them to get the clue.

"Oh yeah, well Naruto we'll uh see you down stairs dude." Kiba said pulling Choji by the collar. He was already in deep shit for not having his report done at all so he definitely didn't want to be the next one talked to.

"Sure." Naruto said narrowing his eyes at Kiba thinking, 'coward' in the back of his mind.

"Yeah so about this report on your family history...It sounded a little familiar to me...very familiar in fact...like a movie I had seen a while back staring...uh, Adam Sandler?" Kakashi stated and questioned at the same time. He knew that was a movie but he wanted to see what Naruto had to say about it.

"Uh, well...Yeah to be honest...That is a movie written by and starring Adam Sandler...I love his movies..." Naruto said beginning to trail off.

"Well that wasn't the assignment you know." Kakashi said folding his arms over his chest. He was sure he didn't mention anything about movies for this report.

"I know...I kinda, I was embarrassed to write about my family cus I really don't have one. I grew up in an orphanage in between foster homes and well, Jiraiya really isn't my family, he adopted me...I didn't want anyone to know." Naruto said hanging his head low about having to disclose his actual upbringing.

Kakashi paused for minute not expecting actual sincerity. "Well Naruto, if you ask me that story is better than your movie adventure one. You are your life experiences that was the point of the project. Those experiences shape the type of person you become in the future. Don't be ashamed of that fact." Kakashi said smiling behind his mask remembering the father he didn't really get to know.

Naruto looked up at his last words.

"Tell you what; I like this report way better than the other one. I was going to fail you but considering the circumstances...A...+." Kakashi said patting Naruto on the head and walking off.

Almost jumping for joy the blonde rushed down stairs to the cafe to get lunch going.

"So what did Kakashi want? Did he fail you?" Kiba asked wondering if he was next.

"Nope, on the contrary he ran after me to tell me how much of a good student I was and congratulate me on my A+!" Naruto gushed and lied at the same time.

Kiba's mouth dropped.

"Wow that's unheard of to ace a Kakashi assignment." Shino said from under his hood.

"Yeah, that's cause he always has these stupid hidden agendas...he's lame." Kiba said salty like as he played in his mashed potatoes. _Why don't I ever get A's? _He asked his self.

As everyone basked in the glory that was Naruto's A, they didn't even notice the shadowy figure that had emerged and sat it's self down at their table.

All at once everyone got quiet and looked up.

"Uchiha, long time no see." Kiba said as he bit into an apple.

Sasuke didn't like to be announced. It was bad enough that he had to drag his self into school that morning.

Eye balls rolled as each boy looked from one to the other.

"Naruto, are you gonna eat that?" Choji asked about a piece of roasted pork the boy had on his plate.

Naruto looked down and noticed that he had suddenly lost his appetite. "No." He said pushing the dish towards Choji.

Kiba chuckled.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru interjected as he tried to cut his meat with a spork and a butter knife.

"Naruto, I was just looking for you. Can we talk for moment." Neji sounded drawing the attention of everyone around the table.

Naruto grabbed his book bag and silently walked to the other side of the cafeteria with Neji.

"What a ass." Kiba said about Neji whilst spitting apple seeds across the floor.

Sasuke had had enough in the two seconds he was seated there. Without a word he stood from his chair and left the cafeteria.

"So who's down for some Dungeon tonight?" Kiba asked as Shikamaru conceded and he too relinquished his pork to Choji.

**Across the room**

"What's up Neji?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke leave the lunch room as abruptly as he had come in.

"I was trying to get in contact with you all day yesterday." Neji referred to the three times he called Naruto and got no answer.

"Yeah? Damn man I was getting some weird reception yesterday but what's goin on?" Naruto covered nicely as he remembered purposely not answering or returning Neji's calls. It wasn't nice but Sasuke was doing it to him so?

"Yeah well I wanted to know when we could hang out again. I knew you were sick Saturday so I wanted to bring you something..." Neji said pulling a small brown bag out of his backpack and handing it to Naruto.

Naruto took the bag and opened it. Peering inside he noticed some neatly wrapped pieces that resembled candy.

"I had my cousin make you some of our family medicine chocolates. They're really good and heal you really fast." Neji said genuinely.

"Wow, thanks Neji. That's really nice of you." Naruto said as he started to feel bad for doing to Neji what Sasuke was doing to him. He realized that he was lucky to have someone who he liked and that liked him back. "Why don't we do something like tomorrow or Wednesday night?" Naruto asked deciding to give into Neji since who he wanted was off limits.

"What about tonight?" Neji asked anxiously.

"Well tonight you know is Monday and I'm kinda obligated to hang with the guys you know..." Naruto said rubbing his arm nervously. He hoped Neji didn't ask to come cus he knew how much Sasuke would hate that.

"Right, ok then. I guess tomorrow is good." Neji said in agreement.

"Great." Naruto smiled just as the bell rang.

"I'll walk you to class." Neji said as he and Naruto headed for the stair well.

**Later that night**

"You guys like ready or what?" Kiba asked standing outside of Konoha high after hours. The guys were meeting up to go to the Dungeon as per usual.

"Yeah yeah keep your shirt on." Naruto commented as he hustled to keep up with Kiba's strides.

"No can do! I don't wanna miss anything tonight and last time you pansies made me late!" He barked as he lead the pack down the street.

Naruto walked up beside him. "Did you guys talk to Sasuke earlier at school?" He asked wanting to know if Uchiha had mentioned him at all.

"No, he stormed off on his bullshit. I know he has super detention though. Tsunade had him after school even longer than me." Kiba said as if that was the most astonishing thing he'd ever heard.

"Did you guys notice his arm? It was all bandaged up." Naruto said remembering the tape that Sasuke had around his forearm and knuckles.

"It's always like that. Stop over analyzing." Kiba said surely cause he hadn't even noticed it.

"It was more than usual though." Shikamaru spoke up from the rear. Those guys were walking way too fast for him.

"Right see, I knew I wasn't crazy." Naruto said turning to face Shikamaru.

"Well he showed up for school so I'm sure he was fine." Kiba commented.

"Right." Naruto said feeling like it wasn't so right.

As they approached the main door to the Dungeon they noticed Jugo walking down the street in the opposite direction.

"Hey isn't that Jugo?" Naruto asked.

The guys looked.

"Son of a bitch..." Kiba mumbled. "Hey, hey asshole where you going?" He called approaching the broad shouldered guy.

"Hey...uh didn't Sasuke tell you guys?" He said walking toward the group of boys. "Then again I'm sure he didn't."

"Tell us what?" Asked Shikamaru.

"That uh, well he left the group." Jugo said with remorse. He was still in denial but of course he knew Sasuke wasn't going to show.

"What?" Kiba growled. "What did ya'll do to him?"

"He actually decided that on his own...he blew up last week and hasn't come to a practice since." Jugo said shortly.

"Great. I walked all this way..." Said Shikamaru disappointingly.

"I know, and I'm so famished." Choji added.

"I just came down to let the owner know we're on hiatus till he decides to come back cus we can't play without him." Jugo said sincerely.

Kiba noticed Jugo was the only one who cared enough to come down that night. He knew Sasuke was a hard act to follow so he decided to cut Jugo some slack. "Aight man. See ya around." He also knew how hard it was to deal with Sasuke.

"Yeah." Naruto said as they walked back to the other side of the street.

"That is very unlike Sasuke. He lives for his music." Shino commented on the situation.

"You're right Shino. Maybe some one should call him." Kiba said looking at Naruto.

"Oh no, don't look at me! He doesn't return my calls!" Naruto demanded.

"Alright, alright." Kiba said nudging Shikamaru who whisked out his cell.

"Yo Sasuke, man hit us up. We're down here at the Dungeon and I heard you were a no show." Shikamaru said ending the call.

"Great so what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

And moments later the 5 man crew was at the bar doing shots and ordering wings.

**Much later**

As Naruto wandered up his drive way, he felt up his pants pockets for his keys.

"Baka..." Naruto cursed Kiba for challenging him to a drink off.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice inquired as a dim figure stepped forth from a near by shadow.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto yelled out before a hand was placed over his mouth.

"Shut up dobe! You're gonna wake the neighborhood." Sasuke threatened before dropping his hand.

"T-teme! You scared the crap outta me." Naruto said as he was hunched over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

A few quiet seconds passed. "Are you gonna open the door or what?" Sasuke asked with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto narrowed his eye at the dark heir as he jiggled the key into the unlock position.

As the raven followed the blonde down the stairs, he thought about how he was gonna explain his actions to Naruto. He had been dissing him ever since that kiss.

"So, whadaya doing here?" Naruto questioned while pulling off his jacket and tossing it to the floor.

Sasuke perched on a nearby stool with his arms folded across his chest. He looked at Naruto hard. The dobe was clearly drunk. "Making sure you got home safely." Sasuke said as he recalled waiting outside the bar after he got Shikamaru's message. He wanted to talk to Naruto alone and with everyone around and liquor in their systems, he figured that wasn't a good time or place, so he waited. Sasuke opted to follow the crew on their walk back and confront Naruto at his house.

"Well, you don't care about me any other time..." Naruto stated as he began to peel his shoes and socks off.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Look at you, you can't even hold your liquor." He said moving across the floor.

"Don't tell me what I can't do." Naruto demanded as he laid back and felt a tug at his pants.

Sasuke pulled off the boys jeans and went for his top. "Sit up." Sasuke said as the blonde followed directions and allowed him to remove his shirt.

"So what is it? You either like me? Or you don't? You play games, Sasu-" Naruto accused with a hick up as he sat seconds away from Sasuke on the edge of his bed.

Sasuke smirked. "Of course I like you, dobe. Now go wash your face and brush your teeth so you can get to bed. We have school in the morning you know." Sasuke said ushering Naruto off.

Once the blonde came back and replaced his self in the bed he turned to Sasuke. "Are you gonna stay with me?" Naruto asked sweetly as he pulled the sheet up to his neck. His eye lids were heavier than usual.

Sasuke felt like he didn't want to be alone anymore. "Do you want me to?" Asked a more delicate raven. He was tired of being angry and tired of hating himself for something that wasn't his fault.

"Yeah." Naruto replied before drifting off to sleep.

Reaching up to the cross around his neck, Sasuke breathed deeply. So he was finally going to be done with Orochimaru, now if only he could kick this other habit.

**Tuesday morning**

Rolling over, Naruto peeked one eye open. Almost all at once it hit him.

_Sasuke? _He thought as he jumped up and searched the area. He started with his bed, the couch and then bathroom. He couldn't find not one sign that the other boy had adorned his presence the previous night.

"I wasn't that drunk." Naruto pouted as he went to the bathroom to get cleaned up for school.

...

"Way to call us back last night goober." Kiba says to Sasuke as he and Shikamaru walk up behind the dark heir in the back hall having a smoke.

Sasuke looks up from his seat into the two faces gazing down on him. "I quit the band." He said melancholy.

"You're a day late jerk." Kiba spat wanting to slap the nonchalant words back down Sasuke's throat. He didn't know what was going on with him lately but he didn't like it. Sasuke was moodier and meaner than ever and that was pissing Kiba off.

"Chill out." Shikamaru raised his hand to Kiba's chest. He knew the two were frienemies but jeezzz it was still too early for this crap. "You been cool?" Shikamaru asks Sasuke as he dropped his cigarette and stepped on it.

"No." Sasuke says back. He could hold a decent conversation with Shikamaru. Anyone but that obnoxious Kiba.

Kiba takes out a fag of his own and sparks up.

"I figured as much. We haven't seen a lot of you lately...I saw Ibiki drop by Tsunade's office last week." Shikamaru mentioned as he watched Kiba pass his cigarette to Sasuke.

The raven took a deep pull and exhaled softly. "I've been...busy. But I'll live." Sasuke said shooting Shika a smirk.

"Right." Kiba says under his breath.

Sasuke took another drag before passing the menthol back to the brown spiked boy.

"We're boys for a reason." Shikamaru explained while glancing over Sasuke's hand injury. His knuckles were red, scrapped and bruised signifying he'd been fighting. "You we've always had your back."

"I know. It should be cool now." Sasuke replied. He knew he was a jerk for cutting his friends off. It was amazing that they still bothered with him after all this time. He was thankful to have them deep down inside, though he'd never say.

**Later**

Naruto found himself standing on Neji's door step. He was confused. Still. He hadn't seen Sasuke all day at school. All he wanted to know was what was happening between them. He knew he was drunk but not drunk enough to imagine Sasuke at his house undressing him for bed. Naruto blushed. That was way too vivid to have been a dream. Unfortunately Naruto didn't get a chance to talk to Sasuke about it. Because previous attempts to reach the raven had always gone unresponsive, Naruto wanted to wait for Sasuke to come to him; just as he had the night before. In the mean time, Naruto wasn't trying to be all 'sickly' like he was the week before while chasing after Sasuke, who was clearly a unpredictable jackass. He decided to go places and hang with people that made him feel good.

"Glad you could make it." Neji said to Naruto as he opened the front door and walked the boy into his home.

Naruto smiled as he looked around at high ceilings laced with chandeliers, plush furniture and crisp white everything; he had forgotten that Neji was another rich kid. "Sure it's no problem. I've never been to a house so nice before." He said as Neji gestured for him to take off his shoes and add them to the pile that was collected there already.

"Thanks. It's been in the family for generations and some day it will belong to me." Neji stated matter of factly as he led Naruto up the massive stair case.

Naruto followed quietly taking it all in. As they passed a room on the right hand side of the hall, a tall lean man opened the sliding door.

"Oh, uncle, this is Naruto. He's a friend from school." Neji said introducing the two. "Naruto, this is my uncle Hiashi Hyuga."

The older man extended his hand and gave Naruto a hardy shake. "Nice to meet you young man."

"Hi sir, nice to meet you too." Naruto said feeling like his hand was being crushed.

Neji pulled Naruto by the arm. "Come along Naruto, we have a lot of homework to do." He exclaimed nearly dragging the blonde down the hall.

Once Neji had Naruto in his room, he closed and locked the door with one swift movement then in another he had Naruto pinned to the very same door with his lips pressed firmly against the blondes.

Naruto was in shock at first. He didn't expect this to proceed his 5 minute arrival in the Hyuga house hold but hey different strokes for different folks! Neji's hands traveled the length of the body below his as he greedily kissed away as if Naruto were going to disappear at any moment. He had waited for this all weekend and dreamt of this kiss all day. He was anxious to get his hands on this boy and that's all he could think of.

"Ahhh," Naruto gasped for air from lack of proper ventilation as Neji continued to paw at his clothes. Feeling the bulge in his pants grow, Naruto reached down and removed his shirt all together; it was really in the way.

Neji looked on as he too took this moment to strip and unbuttoned his own pants. He wanted Naruto more that anything else he could imagine and nothing, especially any Uchiha would stand in his way. So far his plan was working. 'Befriend, befriend, befriend', he would repeat to his self every time he got the urge to kiss Naruto. He didn't want to seem like he was in a rush or make his race with Sasuke evident. So, while Uchiha was getting his shit together, Neji was winning Naruto's trust.

"Itoko-chan?" A small voice calls out from beyond the door.

"Dammit." Neji whispered dropping his head in defeat.

"What?" Naruto asks.

"My cousin's are home." He responds buckling his belt.

Naruto follows and replaces his shirt.

"Itoko-chan!" The voice gets louder this time accompanied by a few short bangs on the door.

Naruto moves to the side.

Neji opens the door. "Yes, Hanabi?" He asks from the crack he stuck his head out of.

"Onii-san what are you doing?" The small voice asks while pushing the door.

Naruto sits on the bed and listens.

"I have company." He states frankly.

"Onii-san are we going to practice taijutsu tonight?" She asks disregarding his last statement.

"Hanabi, have Hinata practice with you. I have company." He says closing the door. "Sorry, Naruto." Neji says turning to the blonde again.

"It's cool..." He says as Neji sits next to him on the bed.

"Now, where were we?" Neji says sticking his tongue back in Naruto's mouth. He could really get used to this.

_Knock, knock, knock_

or maybe not. "Go away." Neji says removing his lips from Naruto's for one brief moment.

"Uh, N-Neji-san? Hanabi said you won't be joining us for this evenings p-practice?" A different, more unsure voice asked through the door.

"No, Hinata I won't. I have company, you practice with her." Neji said beginning to get a little annoyed.

"Hey, it's cool if you have something to do. I mean, I can watch." Naruto suggested easily; anything to keep his mind off Sasuke.

"No, you didn't come here to watch me do taijutsu." Neji spoke. "Anyway, those two have got to learn to get along together."

"Ahhhhhhhh! No Hinata stop! I won't leave till Neji-niisan comes out!" Hanabi protested.

Naruto smiled at Neji who was beyond embarrassed.

...

"Wow, your house is really bananas." Naruto said licking his cream cone. He was finally getting a tour of Neji's house after being forced out of the room by his little cousin.

"Thanks, this was built so we could plant and harvest all year long. The herbs really come in handy for martial arts." He said said closing the door of the garden and leading Naruto to the library.

"Damn lots of books." Naruto looked around in amazement. _Pevry would love it in there._ He thought.

"Believe it or not, I've read every one." Neji said feeling excited about the feat.

"Wow I can't ever remember the last time I finished a book..." Naruto said as they both laughed. No he never finished the Divinci code.

"Itoko!" Hanabi screamed as she attached herself to Neji's leg. "Please don't leave me with her!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hanabi? Really?" Neji asked embarrassed to death again.

Hinata walks up with rosy cheeks.

"What is the problem now?" He asks.

"S-she wants to train with you." Hinata said bashfully noticing she was in the company of a strange yet cute boy.

"Whatever." Neji huffed trying to shake the little girl off his leg.

"Hi, I'm Naruto." Naruto said with a sly smile while extending his hand to the girl.

While she looked like she was about to faint, Neji was about to gag.

"H-hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly finally joining her hand with Naruto's.

"Yes," Neji interjected noticing the way Naruto was as looking at Hinata. "Well we have to go..." He said ushering Naruto along.

"But, but?" Hanabi called behind her fleeting cousin.

Hinata stood smiling.

"I'm sorry about that." Neji said as he shut his room door.

Naruto walked across the floor to his jacket where he had left his cell phone. "Don't worry about it. You're family seems cool." He said noticing the one missed call signal. Flipping open the small apparatus he saw that Sasuke had called his phone. "Hey, Neji, I hate to take off but I have to jet." He said absentmindedly as he wondered what Sasuke wanted.

"Is everything okay?" Neji asked walking closer to Naruto.

"Yea, everything is cool." Naruto said with a nervous smile as he shoved his phone into his pocket. He headed straight for the door.

"Ok, I'll get my keys." Neji said moving to the desk in the corner.

"No! Uh, no it's cool I'll walk." Naruto said opening the room door.

"Naruto, you don't live anywhere near here. Why would you walk? I'll be glad to drive you." Neji said following behind the blonde boy who was headed down the stair case now.

"No really it's cool thanks. I need the exercise anyhow." Naruto tried to reason as he pulled on his sneakers by the main door.

Neji just stood and watched. He was missing something.

"I had a good time. Your family is awesome thanks for inviting me over." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. He felt like a loser for rushing off but who knew if Sasuke would pick up later?

"Okay. If you refuse a ride, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Neji said indecisively. He wasn't sure what was going on but he sure didn't like it.

"Oh, bye Hinata!" Naruto said with a wave as he exited the door.

Hinata was so flustered she almost fell over as Neji turned and noticed the blue haired girl behind a stone statue in the corridor.

Hauling ass around the corner, Naruto finally stopped running and took out his cell. He paused for a moment before he actually pressed the button.

"Hello?" Inquired a dark and weary voice.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked the voice on the other line.

"Where are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, Thompson st. and Maple ave..." Naruto said looking up at the street sign above his head.

"Stay there..." Sasuke said.

-**Click**-

Naruto looked at the phone. That was the shortest conversation he had ever had. He took a seat on the curve and awaited the grumpiest rich kid he'd ever met.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: Yaoi (boy, boy lemon *o*), language, violence, drugs...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but I own _this_ story...**

* * *

**Rehab for the soul**

**Still Tuesday**

"What do you mean he sstayed the night over there?" Orochimaru asked with building anger. He had been calling Sasuke all day Monday and Tuesday and of course our raven was yet to return a single call.

"Well he was home, then I followed him to the Dungeon where he waited for his friends to leave, then he tailed the blonde dude home and they went inside...and well he never left." Sasori said hesitantly as he spoke to Orochimaru. He and Zabuza had taken turns watching Sasuke on Monday. He hated the fact that he had to be the one to bring Orochimaru the bad news.

Orochimaru was silent. He was livid as thoughts of Sasuke and Naruto ran through his head. From Kabuto's description of the boy, Orochimaru concluded that Naruto was pretty cute. A little too cute. He hated that kind of cute. Bright blue eyes, unkempt blonde hair, lean toned body and tanned skin (Yes, even in the winter). Clearly Orochimaru was no match for this kind of cute. He thought back to the text message Sasuke had wrote up and never sent the previous week. _Yes, Naruto must be something else. _He imagined.

Kabuto kept his eyes on his master. He could tell Orochimaru was giving deep thought to the situation. "That's fine Sasori. Go and finish the product packaging. That needs to be distributed tonight." Kabuto finally spoke breaking what seemed like ages of quiet.

Once Sasori was gone to the basement, Kabuto spoke again. "Orders, sir?"

"Who's watching him now?" Orochimaru asked.

"I believe Mizuki..." Kabuto said removing his frames and cleaning them with the bottom of his shirt.

"I don't like where this is going." Orochimaru was pissed beyond recognition.

"Should we send a message sir?" Kabuto asked insinuating violence.

Orochimaru looked at young Kabuto, he always new how to cheer him up. "No, not yet." He hissed as a sour smile crept over his features. "Not yet Kabuto." He repeated. He decided to give Sasuke one more opportunity to make the right decision.

**Across town**

Minutes after the call was placed Sasuke pulled up in front of Naruto as he was seated on the curb.

Naruto pulled open the passenger side door of the sleek Mercedes and climbed into the car.

"What are you doing over here?" Sasuke asked as he looked over Naruto. He knew this was his side of town. The rich side.

"Nothing. A study group." Naruto said remembering what happened last time Sasuke knew he was with Neji.

"I was at your house." Sasuke said as he pulled off. He had sat outside Naruto's for an hour before deciding to call. He was debating on whether or not he had made the right choice. He was sure he hated Orochimaru but he knew there was going to be no clean break from the man. Sasuke didn't want to put Naruto in the middle but at the same time, it wasn't really optional. It was making him miserable not having Naruto the way he wanted.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the dark haired boy in confusion. "You were?" He asked still baffled by the raven's sudden change of heart. He thought it was so cute that Sasuke had come looking for him.

"Yeah." Sasuke said not wanting to seem so desperate. "I was bored so; I figured you weren't doing anything special."

Naruto's eyes lowered. Sasuke had some damn nerve insulting him like he didn't have a life. "Well as you can see, I had plenty to do." Naruto huffed as he noticed the streets getting familiar again. There were normal houses, with regular driveways and equal sized lawns.

"Hn." Was Sasukes reply.

It was quiet for a moment before Naruto spoke again.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking out the window.

"Yeah?" Sasuke mentally prepared his self to answer a bunch of questions. _Why he was such an ass? Why he was angry at the world? Why he never returned any calls? Why, why, why... _He imagined.

"Can we get ramen?" Naruto asked as he felt his stomach grumble.

Sasuke looked over at the blonde. He almost smiled. "Sure." He answered steering towards Ichiraku's.

**Even later**

After pulling up to Naruto's house, Sasuke put the car in park.

"So you did follow me last night!" Naruto said trying his best to sound offended.

"Whatever dobe. If it wasn't for me, you probably would have slept on the porch." Sasuke said with his nose turned up.

"Teme..." Naruto mumbled. "At least make your presence known next time. I thought I was crazy this morning."

"Who said there'd be a 'next time'?" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He and Sasuke hadn't talked about the recent events that lead up to his new found attitude then again, it didn't really matter to him some how. All Naruto knew was that Sasuke was acting like a normal person and not just a shell of himself like before. Whatever happened, he figured Sasuke would talk to him about it when he got ready. No need to rush. "Are you gonna come in or what?" Naruto asked making it seem like it was such a bother. Really he wanted the company.

Sasuke paused to think. He did enjoy spending the previous night over as he half slept on the left side of Naruto's bed, dodging feet and fists the entire time. Just as he was about to answer, his phone rang. He remembered turning the volume up when he was waiting for Naruto to call him back earlier but he never switched it back to silent. Withdrawing the cell from his pocket Sasuke looked at the caller id. Blocked. Again. "No, I better get home." He said replacing the phone. He didn't want to rush things with Naruto. He had just had his epiphany and he wanted to take things slow. Plus he didn't know if he could control his self another night. It had taken everything in him to maintain his composure as he watched the sleeping blonde before.

"Sasuke, thanks for the ramen and thanks for picking me up." Naruto said not wanting the night to end so soon. He wanted Sasuke over and that wasn't the only thing he wanted from him either.

"No sweat." Sasuke proclaimed looking over at Naruto. He was using every fiber of his being to resist his urges.

"Ok, well...see ya." Naruto said opening the car door.

"Hey dobe?" Sasuke said looking out the window.

"What's up?" Naruto asked closing the door gently. He felt less nervous with Sasuke now. He felt like he had known Sasuke forever actually. Naruto liked that feeling; it also helped that his belly was full.

"I wanted to know, what you thought about me." Sasuke returned his gaze to the boy across from him.

Naruto thought for a minute. Sure he had tons of things to say about Sasuke but he couldn't quite pick the right one. "Well, I guess the one word that sums it all up is..._teme_." Naruto said with a serious face before bursting out in laughter.

Sasuke smirked. Of course he couldn't be so serious with this dope. Instead Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto. He had wondered since their first kiss, weeks ago, if the same spark was there as it was that night. Sure enough his question was answered.

Naruto raised up off his seat. He was anticipating the next move from Sasuke for what seemed like an eternity. After the previous kisses and Sasuke's shady attitude, Naruto thought he had done something to turn the raven off. This, however, was proof that something else was behind Sasuke's mysterious mood swings.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered between licks and pants. "Are you sure about this?" He asked the blonde before he started something they both would regret.

Naruto pulled back some. He thought about the answer to that question. He licked his lips. Of course he was sure. He had been sure since the first time he laid eyes on Sasuke. "I...I...want this." He answered ready to oblige the raven's stipulations.

Sasuke kissed him again, this time dragging his tongue down the side of the blonde's neck. Naruto tasted so sweet, Sasuke knew if he started this, he couldn't stop it. Looking into deep blue eyes, Sasuke paused. He needed to be 100% on this. Naruto was probably the one thing he wanted most in his life in a long long time. He wouldn't allow his debt to get in the way.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called softly. It was clear Sasuke was in deep thought. He too was thinking things over, but Naruto wanted this to work. He had felt this bond to Sasuke and he needed to know why it was so strong. He wanted to move forward.

"I don't want to ruin this like I ruin everything else." The raven stated with the snake like male on his mind. Way deep down in the back of his head, there was a small, minuscule, minute part of him that knew Orochimaru would never be completely out of his life. Sasuke hated to acknowledge the thought. It made him hate his self all over again.

Not quite sure what 'everything else' was, Naruto made a decision to speak. "I don't know everything about you but I want to be with you Sasuke. I don't care about your mistakes." He said with loving eyes. He was sure Sasuke meant the fact that he had used drugs but so what, that he could get over. Naruto wondered though if there was more he wasn't aware of; at any rate it would be worth dealing with if that meant he could have Sasuke.

Sasuke almost smiled at Naruto's words. They were simple and sincere, he was amazed how Naruto didn't judge him regardless to what he heard. "Tomorrow." He said wishing the night away; it was perfect just the way it was.

"Tomorrow, teme." Naruto said shooting Sasuke a triumphant smile before stepping out the car.

**So much later that night**

It was well after midnight. Sasuke sat in his family shrine with several candles lit around the room. He hadn't been there in such a long time. It was located within the Uchiha compound, right outside his family's house. He sat on the bench looking up at his family scroll which had been stationed on a podium long before the massacre took place. This was where the Uchiha would come for reflection, to clear their heads, and to mourn for lost souls.

As Sasuke sat with his eyes closed, he meditated about previous days, when he was young again. When he used to train with Itachi and when his mother would pack his lunch for school everyday.

_Sasuke, Sasuke...wake up little one...it's time for school... _

He could hear his mother say. He recalled her voice so well. It was as if she stood over his shoulder and whispered to him. Sasuke inhaled deeply. If he concentrated hard enough he could smell her perfume. It was the scent of tiger lilies. He missed her so much. He missed his family. He missed father. He even missed Ita-

Sasuke's eyes suddenly shot open. "Hello?" He said moving to his feet. He detected movement and spun around. A wavering curtain. He wondered when that window had gotten open. "Is someone there?" He asked moving towards said window. Sasuke stood by and listened closely. Not a sound.

Just as he reached over to shut the open window, a gust of wind entered the shrine and blew out all the candles seemingly at one time. Sasuke looked around the darkened room. As he took a step forward he felt dizzy. He closed his eyes hard and shook his head from left to right a few times. Uchiha grabbed the back of the nearest pew for support as he moved to the back of the shrine. This was the second time today he was experiencing such a strong fatigue. He was trying his best not to succumb to the drugs that enslaved him. He had been indulging less and less in the white powder that hung diligently from his neck but if he held out too long, he would feel it.

Lighting one of the candles in a holster nearby, Sasuke exited the shrine and locked the door behind him. He dropped the key in his pocket and proceeded to the back door of the mansion. Before stepping into his home, he looked over the area in general. He couldn't find anything out of place but he could not shake this feeling, like he was being watched. Sasuke shut and locked the door. He'd had this feeling more than a few times, sometimes stronger than others. Brushing off his paranoia as lack of substance, he concluded that his mind was playing tricks on him as he went up stairs.

Splashes of water littered his face as he washed the days prospects away. Unwrapping his arms and examining his skin, Sasuke waged war with his inner self. _Should I? _He asked already knowing what the answer would be. What was the point in existing and not living? He wanted to slit his wrist and end it all right then and there but he didn't. He didn't want to take the coward's way out. What he was going through would be addressed in due time. It had to be resolved and it had to be laid to rest. He couldn't end it, not now. What about Naruto?

Opening up his trusty cross and placing it to the base of his nostril, Sasuke silently counted to three before inhaling the contents. His cross was now empty. He swore this was the last time. He felt great now. His doubts about life gone. His memories, clear. Everything was better with the drug. Moments later after hitting the sheets, the Uchiha blinked twice and was out cold.

**Wednesday morning**

"Hey kid, drop this by Tsunade's for me...I'm trying to win a date with her for this weekend." Jiraiya said handing a note to Naruto who sat in his swirl covered robe as he ate toast at the kitchen table.

"You know Pervy, there is a such thing as a telephone...it's used in modern day communication." Naruto said feeling like he worked for the postal service again.

"For your information this is the romantic way. You'll learn a thing or two about how to woo a person off their feet if you pay attention." Jiraiya claimed as he danced around the kitchen.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well you 'woo' so many ladies it's hard to concentrate. Did you put that in your note to Tsunade?" Naruto asked as he guzzled down his cup of milk and stood from the table.

"Hey, hey, hey! That is for me to know and no one to find out!" Jiraiya threatened. He knew Naruto was talking about his most recent slew of dates with fangirls who read his pervert books.

"Sure Pervy, your secret is safe with me." Naruto joked as he descended to the basement to finish dressing for school.

As Naruto dropped the letter into his book bag next to his bed, he started across the room to his dresser before being scared half out his mind.

"AHHHH!" He yelled as he noticed a person standing by the couch near the front of the room.

"Are you gonna scream like a girl every time I come to your house?" Sasuke questioned as he replaced the magazine in hand to the coffee table.

"Jeezzz, are you ever gonna warn me before you pop out of nowhere?" Naruto asked holding his chest. "And how did you?" He began to ask as he pointed to the door.

"Yeah, it was unlocked." Sasuke said walking around the couch standing closer to the blonde now. "You should really work on that. Anyone could just stroll right in off the streets dobe." Sasuke warned as he watched Naruto's expression.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Yeah, anyone did just stroll in.._. He thought walking over to the dresser. "So what did you end up doing last night?" Naruto asked as he pulled out jeans and a bright orange tee shirt. He recalled inviting Sasuke in after ramen, so they could keep making out, but the black haired boy hastily ran off into the night.

Sasuke recalled the previous night. He remembered the shrine and the unshakable feeling he wasn't alone. That would be impossible though, no one had come to that shrine in years. "Nothing much." He finally said as he watched Naruto who had dropped his robe and stood solely in his boxers searching through his top draw. Sasuke watched intently as the blonde moved around the sock draw with hopes of making a match soon. He bit down on his bottom lip as he remembered the taste of Naruto's skin on his tongue.

"Sounds fun." Naruto said sarcastically as he did his morning routine of arguing with his missing socks. Suddenly he realized he was standing in his underoos. "Ah, teme!" Naruto hissed as he turned to face Sasuke who was gazing at him like meat. Picking up his robe from the floor he held it to his exposed body. "Do you mind?" He said as he felt his cheeks grow hot.

Sasuke smirked. He turned to face the back wall as he allowed the blonde to dress in peace.

"Done." Naruto said as he bent down to lace his sneaker. He grabbed his backpack and jacket and he and Sasuke headed out the door.

As Naruto hit the side walk he took a couple steps behind Sasuke and realized something was different. "Wait...where's your car?" He asked looking around suspiciously. He remembered Sasuke telling him at one point, 'I don't walk'.

"I thought I'd give this walking thing a try." Sasuke smugly replied as he kept up his strides.

"Sasuke the great? Walk? Ha!" Naruto laughed as he realized that since his arrival in Konoha, he'd never seen Sasuke actually walk down a street.

Sasuke looked at the boy out his corner eye. "I'm glad you're amused." Sasuke said in his mono tone way.

"Soooo you live like all the way across town don't you?" Naruto asked turning serious.

"And?"

"And you walked to my house, which was past school just to go back to school?" Naruto tried to reason.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. "Was it a mistake?" He asked.

Naruto grinned. "No, no actually it was kinda...nice of you." Naruto said fondling Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke smacked his hand away and started to walk again. "Hn." He grunted. Here he was being civil and this dope was too dense to appreciate it.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke," Naruto said poking the dark haired boy.

"What?" He asked moving over slightly.

"What are you doing about junior prom? You know it's coming up soon. Spring right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't really need to think about his answer. He had been asked to a few proms and dances since being in Konoha high yet he never attended a single one. "I don't have time for stuff like that." He said closing his eyes as he walked on. He certainly wasn't going to dance so what was the point in going?

"Are you kidding? There's so much to do and they look like such fun!" Naruto said excitedly. "If I go, would you come too?" He hinted to the raven that he wanted a date.

Sasuke almost tripped. Of course he wasn't going. "I'll pass." He said shutting down the blonde's hopes and dreams so easily.

Sasuke was such a buzz kill. Naruto didn't speak, he had never been to a prom but he sure wanted to go. That just seemed like something normal teens did. In movies they'd get all fancy in suits and ties and meet up with dates and take pictures. But then again, Naruto never felt like a normal teen. Why start now?

"Are you still thinking about that stupid prom?" Sasuke asked after it had been quiet too long. Naruto usually talked enough for the both of them.

"I guess you're right." Naruto said with a sigh.

Sasuke kicked his self in the ass. Maybe he was too harsh. But there was no way he was going to be caught dead at a high school prom. "Look, why don't we do something tonight." Sasuke said shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a big grin. "Sure Sasuke. But what though?"

"I don't care, you decide." Sasuke said leaving things at that.

**Later**

"He's like a total different person." Naruto said to Kiba as the boy closed his locker.

"He's such a sack dude." Kiba teased as Naruto shoved him to the side. The duo headed for the gymnasium.

Naruto had his hands folded behind his head as they walked on to the floor. "It's hard to get him, but when he's like this...I really like him."

"Don't feel bad, no one gets him. No one tries really. You see what he did to Hebi and we all thought he loved that band. He's nice now but watch yourself. He gets shady."

"Yeah..." Naruto said suddenly not feeling so confident about where this relationship with Sasuke was going. He definitely had feelings for the raven but he didn't want Sasuke to hurt him every time he was having a bad week.

"Look at this guy..." Kiba jabbed Naruto with his elbow and gestured to the phys ed teacher. He was feeling anxious to get gym over with asap. Gai scared the crap out of him.

"Okay everyone, we're going to do stretches to warm up for an intense class of physical education for the mind, body and soul..." Warned the energetic Maito Gai.

Kiba's eyes almost rolled out of his head.

"Choji you're late!" Gai screamed as the plump teen strolled in and stood next to Naruto and Kiba.

"Dude you're gonna make him come over here!" Kiba sighed as he noticed the chips Choji had hidden in the band of his pants.

Naruto laughed till he cried as he watched Kiba try to avoid Gai and Choji sneak chips from his crotch.

**At lunch**

"Okay so remember that chick I met at the Dungeon on Monday?" Kiba asked the lunch table as he buttered his roll.

"Yes Kiba." Shikamaru said with no enthusiasm for Kiba nor his stories.

"Yo, I'm telling you she is so into me! I can so bone by this weekend...who wants to bet me? I say by Saturday night." The sharp toothed teen was sure with his triangle clad cheeks.

"Hn." Sasuke sounded from behind closed eyes and folded arms. He too was no stranger to a Kiba story.

"What's that asshole? You think you're the only one who gets play around here?" Kiba demanded as he slammed his butter knife to the table.

Sasuke refrained from commenting. He knew Kiba was all talk and no action. He was still a virgin after all. There was really no need to entertain him.

"I guess I can bet you. Dinner maybe?" Shino finally addressed the challenge from under his hood.

Kiba's face soured. "Shino, no offense bro but you're not my type." Kiba said misinterpreting.

"Well that's, that's not exactly what I meant." Shino said ducking his head further into his high collar so his blush would go unnoticed.

Just then Naruto joined the table.

"So? What did she say?" Kiba inquired about the meeting Shizune called with Naruto.

"Well looks like I need a tutor." He said as he unwrapped his sandwich.

"Really? No sweat. They only make you keep em for a semester, as long as you pass at the end, you're free..." Kiba said knowing all about tutors. "I'm still getting tutored for Math and Science by Yuki...she's hot too."

"Yeah she said I'll be assigned a tutor by Friday. Mine is for language." Naruto said as he ate.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Great, I got suckered into that tutoring program, but I have to tutor freshmen every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon in the library. It's so bothersome but Tsunade won't lemme out of it." Shikamaru said shaking his head thanking Kami it was Wednesday and not his tutor day yet.

Naruto smiled and looked over at Sasuke.

"A-hemmmm..." Ino cleared her throat as she approached.

All attention drew to her. Or so she thought.

"We were coming over to drop off your official invitations." Sakura commented as she joined Ino's side. "Hi, Sasuke." She said to the boy was looking else where.

"Invitations to what?" Naruto asked with a perplexed look.

"Their little tit fest..." Kiba mumbled while trying not to fry under the hail of fire he was receiving. "Just act natural. They'll go away."

"You know Kiba, you had better thank your lucky stars to even be invited." Ino said dropping his invitation on the table beside his lunch tray.

Kiba made a praying gesture to poke fun at her.

"Oh yea, Ino's party right?" Naruto remembered.

"Yeah, we were just going to invite Sasuke but we figured if you guys didn't come, he wouldn't come either." Ten-ten added as she shaped her nails with a small finger nail file.

"Ten!" Ino shouted.

"Oh boy..." Shikamaru said resting his head on the table.

"Opps." The dark eyed girl smiled. She wanted to hurry and get out of there to find Neji. She personally wanted to deliver his invite.

Sasuke didn't acknowledge the girls presence. He sat with his knee propped against the table, arms folded across his chest and eyes shut. Ignoring the world.

"Right well I'll be happy to come and see you shake something for daddy." Kiba said reaching out his hand to touch Sakura.

_Pap!_

The noise echoed as she slapped his hand away.

"Ugghhh." Ino shook her head as she laid the other invitations around the table. "So, Sasuke do you think you'll make it? I know how busy you normally are but I wanted to save you a vip wrist band." She said sweetly.

Sasuke didn't budge.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Ino. "Come along Ino we have other invitations to deliver." She said attaching her arm to her blond friend who was leaned over the table gazing into Uchiha's face.

"I know but-" Ino tried to barter as she was being dragged away by Ten-ten and Sakura.

"I was so scared." Choji commented as he moved from a wing to a drumstick.

"Yeah tell me about it." Naruto agreed finishing up his sandwich.

"You should be scared! She does this every year. She throws these big lavish parties and it's just a ploy to get us there so they can get Sasuke there! It's disgusting really. I'm gonna go again, but I won't enjoy myself." Kiba proclaimed.

Shino sighed defeat.

Naruto laughed some more. He so loved his new school.

**Later**

"I just had this weird feeling like, someone else was there." Sasuke rehashed the night before as he and Naruto walked the halls of Konoha high.

It was almost time for school to let out and Naruto was on his way to Tsunade's to get her response letter for Pervy. "See I invited you to my place but noooo..." Naruto teased.

"Don't be stupid. I can't stay at your house forever." Sasuke said as he stopped at the doorway before him.

"Who says?" Naruto laughed. "I'll be right back, lemme just grab this letter from gramma Tsunade." He said waltzing into the office.

Sasuke leaned against the wall silently as he waited for the blonde to return. Conveniently Kabuto came trolling by.

"Good afternoon Sasuke." He said with an nauseating smile.

Sasuke strangled him with his eyes.

"We hadn't seen much of you lately and well, you know Orochimaru." Kabuto said with a shrug making light of the situation.

Just then Naruto stepped out the office door. _Orochimaru_...He repeated the name in his head wondering who that was.

"Right..." Kabuto said with a smile. "So, Sasuke, I'll be on my way." He said stepping off.

Sasuke watched as the four eyed teen stalked away. He hated Kabuto.

"He's really weird..." Naruto stated. "Hey Sasuke look who I found." He said thumbing toward Kiba who was just coming out the office.

"You didn't find me jerk, I was never lost." Kiba said grumpily.

"Awww, are you just mad cus Tsunade added to your detention duty?" Naruto teased as the boys began down the hall.

"Yeah whatever." Kiba huffed as the bell rang out. He had no idea how he was going to get through all his detentions by the end of the year.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later." Naruto said as he backed down the hall to go to his locker.

Sasuke and Kiba were headed for the same place.

"See ya." Kiba said as he and Sasuke started towards the stairwell on their way to the library where detention was held.

Once they had gotten to the back hall, the boys quickly lit a cig before they had to rush off to detainment.

"So, what's with you and Hebi?" Kiba asked of the raven as he inhaled.

Sasuke thought about what he should say. "I just needed a break. I don't know if it's over for good." He said as he took a pull from the menthol between his lips. This wasn't the first time the band had stopped performing.

"Yeah, well we seen Jugo outside the Dungeon and he looked pretty tore up." Kiba said of their brief convo.

Sasuke remembered his talk with Jugo too. "They probably don't wanna play with me anymore. I don't blame them either." Sasuke said passing the cigarette back.

Kiba understood. He knew Sasuke way too well. He knew him for the spoiled, rich, whiny, brat that he was. And at the same time he also knew Sasuke had a valid reason for being the way that he was. "Well you need to do something cus now my Monday nights are gonna be pretty shitty." He said duding out the smoking butt.

**In another part of the school**

"Hey Naru..." A voice said from behind his locker door as Naruto was removing the last of his books for home work.

"Naruto?" He said closing the locker noticing Sakura standing there in all her pink haired glory.

"Yeah, Naru is cuter. I wanted to talk to you for sec." She said moving in closer to the boy.

"Sure what's up Sakura?" He asked as they began to walk down the hall.

"It's about earlier, I'm sorry if Ino or Ten-ten offended you guys." She said trying to sound like she cared.

"Uhm, no you guys are cool." Naruto said thinking back to lunch.

"Oh great. I also wanted to make sure you would all come to Ino's next weekend." She added.

Naruto tensed up. He thought he was being asked out on a date. "Well I don't think we have anything else planned." He started to blush.

"Great then it's settled!" She said happily.

Naruto had applied his hand to the back of his head as he let out a sly smile. He couldn't believe she had just asked him out.

"I really wanna make sure Sasuke-kun is there. I just really need some time alone with him." She kept going.

Naruto's grin turned to a frown as he dropped his hand. "Nani, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I have to speak to him. It's important." She stated as a fire grew in her eyes.

"Uh ok." Naruto said drearily which Sakura didn't seem to notice.

"If Ino, that pig, thinks she can just move in on my territory she's nuts." Sakura said gripping her books in hand tightly. "I mean, I'm the one with the long history with him you know? It's only right that we be together." Sakura pleaded her case to the blue eyed boy next to her who was in total darkness.

"History?" Naruto questioned as he held the main door open for the girl to pass through.

"Yeah. Sasuke has always had a thing for me, and I him. We went out for a while before. This was until that pig Ino decided she liked him too and because we argued over him nonstop, he was totally frustrated and well, that was that."

Naruto thought hard. _Sasuke and Sakura? _"You and Sasuke dated?" He asked confusedly. _If Sasuke was into girls why was he pretending to be into me..._

"Yeah it sounds crazy, I know. You would never guess Sasuke and I were together by the way he acts. I don't blame him. I mean with pressure and all, he has a lot to deal with at his age." She said expressing what sounded like concern for the raven. Really it was concern for her own sex life. "I still love him. I want us to be together, I messed up before you know? I just want him to give me another chance. This time I promise, I won't allow anyone, especially Ino, come between us."

"But aren't you and Ino like best friends? Why fight over a guy?" Naurto asked not sure how to handle the conversation anymore.

"We so totally are besties but I mean this is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about here. He's everything. Hey, you too seem close. I saw you talking earlier. I mean he actually talks to you...I would really appreciate it if you just let him know how I feel." The young girl pleaded with her eyes.

Naruto swallowed as he looked into pretty emerald green. Her eyes sparkled brightly under the winter sun as a breeze blew through lightly ruffling her skirt and hair. He thought she was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever met. He thought about how he would feel if she was confessing her love for him and not Sasuke. His heart raced. "Sure Sakura-chan...I'll talk to him for you." He declared as the girl became elated with joy.

"Oh arigato, arigato!" She said standing on her tippy toes to hug the boy who had just promised her the moon and stars.

"No problem." Naurto said with that grin again as the girl let go and fixed her skirt.

"Ok so let's exchange numbers." She said whipping out her cell.

Naruto produced his next and the two traded phones.

"Great, so I'll call you, Naruto. Don't be a stranger!" She said sashaying off.

Naruto stood rooted to his spot as she faded down the street.

"Okay Sakura, good girl...that pig Ino has got another thing coming to her." Sakura's inner self did cartwheels as she made her way home.

**Saturday morning**

Naruto awoke to an empty stomach and house. As he stepped into the kitchen to get cereal he noticed a note on the fridge.

_Dear Kid,_

_Yeah I'm off again. Don't be jealous. I'll take you next time. You know where the money is and you know how to reach me._

_-J_

Naruto headed for the living room. He sat on the couch and watched cartoons on the big screen till he fell back asleep.

**Later**

"Dude you really need to work on your hygiene." Kiba said as he examined Naruto's outfit which consisted of his usual pajamas. This time the froggy ones with matching night cap.

"Well if I'm not going anywhere what's the point in changing?" Naruto laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head. He stepped into the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

Once out he dressed as Kiba flipped through the channels on the tv.

"We should do another Naruto basement party bro." Kiba suggested.

"No way, after I was stuck cleaning up by myself from the last one." Naruto protested.

"Whatever. Are you decent yet? Cus I don't wanna see your nads." Kiba asked over his shoulder.

"Eh-eh..." Naruto made noises as he dug through his draw again looking for socks. It was a everyday struggle for him.

"And don't try to get me drunk tonight cus it ain't happening." Kiba swore as Naruto pulled on his jacket.

"Kiba, it was your idea to drink that much in the first place..." Naruto said while remembering Kiba tossing his biscuits just outside of Sasuke's car. Yeah when Sasuke refused to drive him home. "Hahaha..." He chuckled.

"Dude that wasn't funny!" Kiba said remembering the shear embarrassment. "Let's go everyone is waiting." He said grabbing his keys before exiting the basement.

Kiba was driving his sister's car and within minutes the two boys were arriving to Konoha mall.

"What took so long?" Shikamaru asked as he stood from his seat in the food court.

"Naruto-hime over here had to get ready." Kiba said thumbing towards Naruto.

Naruto flashed a smile as he flipped open his phone. "Did any of you guys call Sasuke?" He asked noticing the raven was no where to be found.

"Nope." Kiba said beginning to walk.

"I did. He said something about not feeling well or studying or something." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Those are like two totally different excuses..." Naruto raised a eyebrow.

"Yeah, well I'm tired." He added.

"Well I want another Cinnabon on the way out." Choji said discarding the remains of his first Cinnabon.

Naruto followed behind the others. He pulled out his cell to call Sasuke then he thought back to what Sakura said. "Hey Shino..." Naruto said lowly to the boy next to him. He didn't want the others to hear because he knew they would beat around the bush.

"Yes, Naruto?" The serious natured boy inquired.

Naruto snaked his arm around the other guys neck and slowed their pace. "So, Sasuke used to date Sakura right?" He asked straight forward. It was killing him to know half the story. He wanted to ask Sasuke since Wednesday but they had had such a good time the whole week he didn't want to ruin it with silly investigations.

"Uh, who told you that?" Shino asked not sure what to say. He knew Kiba told him to keep his mouth shut about the Sasuke stuff but if Naruto already knew what could he do?

"Sakura told me. She said it was a while back though." He said looking to Shino for the right answer. There was so much he didn't know about Sasuke; things that were important.

"They did." Shino admitted after a few minutes of debating. He just couldn't tell a lie.

"Oh." Naruto said closing his phone. He looked at it a good minute before putting it back in his pocket. _Is he just messing with me?_ He asked himself about Sasuke.

"Son what are you two doing back there cuddling?" Kiba asked stopping in his tracks. "Hurry it up! The mall ain't open all night you know." He said waiting for Naruto to catch up before pulling him along by the shirt.

**Even later**

Sasuke was on edge. Here it was Saturday night and he had been drug free since Tuesday. He thought he was going to lose his mind. In the past he had Saturday practice with Hebi to look forward to but he messed that up. All week he had been spending time with Naruto and now that he was alone again he felt like he was about to crack.

You name it, he felt it. Jittery, anxious, paranoid and more. He tried to concentrate on his school work but all he did was tap his pencil on the text book page till the point broke. He had to get out the house fast.

Reaching for his phone he began to pull up Naruto's #.

"See ya." Naruto said as he closed the car door behind himself.

Kiba blew the horn as he pulled off.

Naruto walked up the drive way to the side entrance. He pulled out his key and jiggled it into the lock. Just then the sky lit up and a loud crackle of thunder roared near by. Entering the door Naruto turned the lock behind him and proceeded down the stairs. As he emptied his pockets, he could hear the nearing storm gain momentum. Dumping his bags out onto the bed he picked up his phone and called Pervy.

"Yeah everything is fine. I just came back from the mall." Naruto spoke as he folded up his new jeans, hoodie and t-shirt and tucked them away in an open draw. "Yeah it's gonna storm here in a few." Naruto said kicking off his shoes. "No I don't need a friend over! I'm not scared of a storm." He said flipping the television on as he plopped on the sofa. "Ok. Yes I'll call you if anything...bye Perve." Naruto said hanging up.

_How dare Jiraiya think I need a babysitter cause of a lil storm! _Naruto boasted just as another crackle struck causing the blonde to jump.

"Haaha..." He laughed nervously to himself.

Just then the phone rang.

"Pervy look I'm fine I swear..." Naruto said picking up the phone without bothering to look at the caller id.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the raven on the opposite end.

"Nani? Sasuke?" Naruto asked sitting up straight.

"Yea, come outside." Sasuke said before hanging up the line.

Naruto got up and went to the door. After peeking out the window he noticed Sasuke sitting in the driveway on his motorcycle. Seconds later the blonde emerged from the house.

"What's up Sasuke?" He asked stepping closer to the bike.

Sasuke handed him a helmet.

Naruto looked down at the safety device in hand. He thought back to his talk with Sakura and then the confirmation with Shino. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of Sasuke.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" The raven questioned noticing a pause in the blondes movement.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and he couldn't help himself. "So what, were you scared or something?" He asked snapping on the helmet with a snicker.

Sasuke smirked. "Just get on usuratonkachi." He said glad Naruto was there to pull him out of his funk.

Soon the blonde found himself on the other side of town again. As they pulled into a huge wrought iron gate Naruto noticed the Uchiha name spelled out across the top. This gate separated this area of housing from the rest of upper Konoha. He watched the darkened houses and dimly lit street lights as Sasuke slowed his speed pulling up to the largest house in the complex. Parking right at the foot of the stairs, Sasuke got off the bike first and Naruto followed.

"Sasuke." He said putting the helmet on the seat of the motorcycle as he looked up in awe at the structure before him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked beginning up the steps and getting out his keys.

"This...this is your house?" Naruto asked as he followed close behind.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder. Opening the door, he stepped to the side to let Naruto in. "Yep." He said watching the blondes face with amusement.

Naruto stopped at the door and kicked off his shoes.

Sasuke mimicked the blondes actions. "Come on." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand pulling him up the staircase.

Naruto ran his fingers along the wooden banister which was probably hand carved by some fancy French guy. He followed Sasuke passing expensive doors, stain glass windows, statues and vases. Everything looked so antique. So traditional. So old but elegant. Naruto felt like he was walking through some type of museum, he was scared to touch anything. Faint lights lined the walls as they neared the end of the hall.

Sasuke rolled double doors back then proceeded into his room.

Naruto examined what he could see of the raven's bedroom in the dark. Naruto walked from the fire place to the window and took a seat as he watched Sasuke move about.

Lightening illuminated the room as Sasuke lit a few candles in the surrounding area. The storm was nearing and he wanted to be prepared in case of a blackout. As he placed his gold plated lighter back into his pocket, he turned to the blonde that inhabited the window seat of his bedroom, Sasuke's heart fluttered. He was hoping this would be the night. He felt like he had waited long enough and if Naruto would let him, he was going to make him his, forever.

"Sasuke, your house is nuts." Naruto proclaimed while looking out the window into dark clouds that shaded the vast property surrounding the hill top mansion. Naruto was nervous. He was sure to tell Sasuke his feelings tonight, whether he returned them or not. He had to make his intentions known. He didn't care if Sasuke declined or if he thought he was crazy, as long as he knew his true feelings. Suddenly he felt a body placed near his on the window seat.

Thunder rumbled in the distance right as the raven began to speak in a serious tone. "Naruto, I can't fight this anymore...I _need _you...I need you worst than anything..." Sasuke shook as he spoke. He was scared. He was scared of Naruto's response and he was scared of emotion. Could he allow his self love?

Naruto looked on in shock, Sasuke had beat him to the punch. All this time he was unsure of the raven's feelings. Now he knew. "Sasuke...I-" He tried to speak up but fleeting words hindered his speech. He had so much to say why wasn't it coming out right? "I feel the same way. I wanted you to accept me this whole time." This was what he wanted.

"I tried as hard as I could not to...but I wanted you since day one. I just...Orochimaru..." Sasuke paused. _How can I explain this?_ He wondered.

_That name again... _Naruto gripped the cushion, he remembered when Kabuto mentioned that name. "Is that like your boyfriend?" Naruto asked sheepishly. He silently prayed that Sasuke would say no.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with reluctant eyes. He tried so hard over the past few days to cut that man out his life but just like a viral disease he always circled back. "I have circumstances..." Is all Sasuke could manage. He had no idea how to explain Orochimaru. "He...used me..."

Naruto's ears perked up. He didn't like where this was going. "Sasuke are you in some kind of trouble?" He asked ready to lend a hand. "Because if you need something...anything."

No one had ever been so selfless to him before. As another flash of lightening danced across the room, Sasuke's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if he was hearing right. Was Naruto so willing to help him when he couldn't even find the strength to help himself? "I'm not involved with him like that." Sasuke turned his head away as he told this lie.

Naruto blew a silent sigh of relief.

"I just need to get somethings straight. I was avoiding you because I was afraid this would happen. You would happen. But I want more." Sasuke spoke almost incoherently. At this point he was just saying the first things in his mind.

"Sasuke, whatever you need. I'm going to be here for you. Just give me the chance. It's the promise of my life time." Naruto stared at the boy opposite him as the storm over head finally released, sending rain drops flying wildly. Before he could get anything else out, Sasuke pounced.

Pinning the blonde up against the wall frame with force, Sasuke crushed his lips into Naruto's. Poking and prodding, the two tongues collided passionately leaving both sets of lips slick with moisture. Sasuke broke the kiss only for a moment to pull his shirt over his head. Naruto looked over Sasuke's lean chest and followed suite losing his shirt as well. With one arm positioned on the wall for support, Sasuke once again introduced his tongue to Naruto's. The room was warm. The fireplace crackled in the back ground. It was dark but light enough for Naruto to see the lust in Sasuke's eyes. He answered back with a moan before licking to the raven's collar bone. Naruto ran his tongue over the tattoo on the base of Sasuke's neck without even noticing it was there. Breathing heavily, the raven lifted the other boy from his seat and pinned him to the wall with his hips. Sasuke was tired of waiting. Tonight Naruto was his and now it was time for him to solidify the deal.

Bringing their tongues together again, Sasuke allowed Naruto to explore his mouth slowly and sensually. Naruto moved his muscle about, side to side then over the raven's lips while letting a light sound escape his throat. "Mhmmmmm," the blonde moaned as he sampled his boyfriend's flavor.

Sasuke felt a flash of hot run through his entire body, he took Naruto to the near by bed; his member throbbing wildly the whole time. After pulling off the blonde's jeans, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's taut stomach. Upon feeling lips on his lower region, Naruto's body heated to outrageous degrees. He was now covered in a light glistening sweat as light from the fire danced on his skin. Sasuke smiled inwardly, as he pulled off his own jeans followed by boxers. Back to Naruto's lips, Uchiha applied his weight to the body below and frisked Naruto from top to bottom. Sasuke also took the opportunity to slip off the bright orange boxer briefs that separated him from his destiny, Naruto surly wouldn't need them that night.

"Nnnhhhh, Sa-suke..." Naruto breathed through occupied lips as he felt Sasuke wrap his hand around his stiff cock. Naruto heaved with excitement as he welcomed the good touch. This was the first time anyone had handled him in such a way and it felt like heaven. Sasuke knew exactly what he was doing, as he gripped the head first then stroked the length all the way down to the base. Naruto held his breath.

Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip. He could tell Naruto was a virgin. Everything about him screamed virgin but damn he was a sexy virgin. Sasuke almost came from the sheer thought of penetrating Naruto for the first time ever. He listened to Naruto's strained breathing and took pleasure in seeing the kitsune wiggle from contact. There was only one thing left to do before Sasuke could fully claim the body below as his. Gripping Naruto's right hand with his left, Sasuke explored further then before with his other. He smiled when he reached the spot he was looking for. He watched closely as Naruto's whole body tensed as he added one digit to the blonde's brim.

"AHHHH..." Naruto tightened as he felt the intrusion. A part of him wanted to stop the probing finger but another part, the part that mattered most, wanted all of Sasuke inside of him. He was ready for this.

Sasuke kept Naruto's mouth full as he continued to prepare him for full on penetration. He remembered his first time with Orochimaru and how painful, amongst other things, it had been. He didn't want to hurt Naruto in any way so he made sure to take his time. The second finger made Naruto inhale deeply and release a heavy sigh. As Sasuke's fingers motioned in and out, he sucked Naruto's bottom lip as to distract from the friction he felt till it became pleasure. Sasuke was ready. He had been ready. This was what he had envisioned since Naruto's arrival in Konoha.

"Ngggghhhh, fuuuu-" Naruto mouthed as the heat began to get to him. He was going through a medley of feelings at this point. "Sa-Sasuke..." he hummed in elation as the dark haired teen fingered in and out of him slowly then quickly.

"You're so sexy..." Sasuke kissed Naruto's mouth as he retracted his fingers. Next he took his rock hard penis in hand and placed the tip to Naruto's opening. Sasuke breathed heavily now. It was the pure anticipation of the whole experience. It was the look on Naruto's face. This moment was everything. He looked down as he pushed his way inside Naruto's warm hole. There was so much pre-cum that Sasuke didn't need any lube. He closed his eyes feeling the moist space expand and contract around his manhood. He kissed Naruto on the shoulder as his body tingled. Sasuke pushed in further and heard a sniffle.

"MMMMHHHH-" Naruto tried his best to hold it in. "Hhuhhhh, huuuuhhhh," he panted in and out.

Sasuke placed his palm to Naruto's cheek as they met lips once again. Kissing the blonde lightly, Sasuke noticed a single tear roll out the corner of Naruto's sealed eye. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered bringing his building rhythm to a halt. "Are you okay?"

Naruto opened his eyes. His whole face was pink. He nodded. "Keep going..." he affirmed pulling the raven closer.

"Naruto, are you sure?" Sasuke asked hoping the Naruto was sure.

Naruto rubbed his hands over Sasuke's back. "Yes, Sa-suke. " Naruto cooed under the ravens body.

Sasuke began his movement again. He reached down and grabbed Naruto's cock. As Sasuke gained speed, he simultaneously massaged the pulsating member in hand. He loved the way Naruto sang his name almost. He could tell he was starting to adjust.

"Sa-su-ke...mmmmmhhhhhhh, ye-yesssss..." Naruto called turning his partner on even more. His body began to react positively to Sasuke's dynamic entry; the tinge of pain Naruto felt at the moment was nothing compared to the mountain of delight he was receiving. He felt Sasuke pick up more speed, with every thrust he called his name. "Mhmmm, Sasuke...nnngggghhhhh-" Naruto pulled Sasuke's face closer.

The raven broke a sweat, something he didn't care to do under normal circumstances. But with his dobe, he couldn't help it. Naruto was definitely one hot lay. Being the fit specimen that he was, even Sasuke couldn't fight nature any longer. Naruto continued to call his name, increasing his strides. Sasuke hooked his arm under Naruto's leg then pinned it to his chest.

"Ahhhh, fuck...aggghhhh!" Naruto cried out.

This voice was enough to bring the mighty Uchiha to his peek. Sasuke closed his eyes and he pushed harder still into the moist opening, his penis filling every inch of available space.

"Ohhh, Sasuke..." Naruto called out clenching his fist as he felt his own knees weakening. "Ahh, hhuhhhhh, yesssss..."

Sasuke exploded into his counter part. This was what he had waited for and it had been well worth the wait. He exhaled deeply as he felt the body beneath his panting in relief. He looked below noticing that during his own release, Naruto had cum too. _Not bad._ The Uchiha heir thought highly of himself as he rolled over and laid his body down on the mattress in total fatigue. He looked over at Naruto who hadn't moved an inch yet, his blonde hair tapered to his forehead. He was really adorable when he was silent like that. Sasuke kissed the back of his hand. He was his now, there was no escaping that.

Naruto drifted off to lala land as Uchiha left and came back into the room.

"Hey, wake up." Sasuke spoke lifting the boy from the bed, he draped one arm around his shoulder and ushered Naruto into the bathroom where he already had a hot shower going.

Stepping under the rush of water, Naruto batted his eyes. He watched closely as Sasuke soaped his body then turned to face him. Naruto blushed. He was still a bit bashful about the nakedness they shared but hey after the sex they had just had what was the point?

"Dobe..." He commented upon seeing the look on Naruto's face. He took the loofa in hand and ran it over the other male's body. Sasuke's eyes gleamed evilly as he watched Naruto rinse, that's when he sprang into action. Grabbing Naruto from behind, Sasuke pushed the boy against the wall of the shower, resting kisses upon on his shoulders and neck. "I want you again..." Sasuke uttered into Naruto's ear, adding his once again stiff member to the situation.

Naruto felt an arm wrap around his waist. "Sasuke..." his breath got heavy when he felt the raven slide into him with a bit more ease than last time. Naruto bit down on his lip. He arched his back as water splashed down, running the length of both their bodies.

As Sasuke found his speed again, he nibbled on Naruto's earlobe.

"Aaahhh, fuck Sasu-" Naruto groaned as he felt Sasuke tense up inside him. "Sasuke..."

"Hmmhhmmmm..." Sasuke shivered as Naruto tightened around his cock causing him to spilled yet again.

Naruto managed to turn around and kiss Sasuke softly. He turned off the shower and walked his beau back into the bedroom. The room was warm and dimly lit still. Naruto glanced toward the window noticing the storm had passed. He toweled off himself then Sasuke. Minutes later he climbed into bed with his raven. He looked over Sasuke's perfect features. He laid beside the other teen and yawned. His body was sore, he was exhausted. The day had been exactly what dreams were made of, bliss.

Sasuke stirred. He couldn't get comfortable. He reached out and patted the bed, looking for Naruto. He pulled the blonde over to his chest and encased him in his arms. Sasuke closed his eyes again. This position was good. As Naruto nuzzled in closer, the raven drifted off to sleep. It was the best sleep of his entire life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still borrowing...I don't own, just play with**

**Warning: Lemons for all! o... Parental discretion is advised.**

* * *

**Match made near heaven**

**Sunday morning**

Awaking to the light chirping of a lark outside his window, Sasuke sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He felt refreshed. Looking over his right shoulder, Sasuke attributed his good feeling to the blonde that laid asleep behind him, still tucked safely away under the sanctity of covers. He closed his eyes and thought about the night before. Being with Naruto was everything he thought it would be. His only regret was having taken so long to fill the gap between them but now that the bond was forged, he vowed to never let it be broken.

Stepping over to the bay style window, he gazed over the landscape. The storm that had been through was completely gone. The only remnants left behind were broken branches and puddles of rain water that littered the ground. Other than that, the sun shone down radiantly; there was no trace of clouds anywhere. Sasuke felt like the weather was a metaphor for his life. In deciding to let the past remain the past, the dark and stormy path he had chosen was being replaced by a sunny, warm and very blonde future. The raven knew things wouldn't be perfect forever though. His existence was far too complicated for that, but for the time being while the forecast was bright, he was going to make the most of it.

Heading toward the kitchen, he picked up his phone and placed a call.

"Sasuke? What a surprise to hear from you so early. Is everything ok?" Ibiki asked while preparing for the meeting in a couple hours.

"Yes, Ibiki, everything is fine. I actually wanted to cancel today's meeting and resume next Sunday as normal." Sasuke spoke as he opened the refrigerator.

"Uh, sure that is fine. I'll send out an email alert to the rest of the staff and make them aware of the status change immediately." Ibiki replied as he sat down on his couch at home and picked up his second blackberry.

"Right...unless there was something new on Itachi that I should know right away?" Sasuke probed carefully.

"No, we don't have anything new on him this week. But we did narrow down his possible area of location based off the attorney he hired. It's a couple states over but there is no definite yet."

"Okay." Sasuke almost sounded relieved. He was going to be glad to get this over with. He'd hated Itachi all these years and wanted to make him pay for what he did. He was so close, yet so far.

"Is there any reason for the cancellation? Are you feeling ill perhaps?" Ibiki inquired again. It was very unusual for Sasuke to be so fugal, especially since his father had instilled a 'business before all' mentality into him from such a young age. Normally if he was out of sorts, he just wouldn't show up and the meeting would continue as always.

Sasuke smiled as he thought about his answer. He was sure Ibiki was just nervous about his sudden change of plans so Sasuke didn't mind that he was being questioned again. "Everything really is fine. It's just that, something came up last night and I must take care of it today. Call me if I'm needed."

"Yes sir. Have a nice day." Ibiki said hanging up the line. He pondered over the weird, light hearted conversation he had just had with the heir. It was unlike Sasuke but that was great! _It's __about __time __he __started __dating. _Ibiki thought joyfully.

Placing the phone on the counter top, Sasuke closed the fridge in disgust. He realized there was no real food in it since he mainly ate out or ordered in. He deliberated over what to do about breakfast. Imagining that Naruto was as hungry when he woke up as he was on a regular basis, Sasuke figured he had better think fast.

Mulling over the day ahead and what it meant to have patience, Sasuke stood inches away from his bed waiting. While the blonde tossed and turned in slumber, the black haired boy had showered up and dressed thinking the other would be up soon. Turns out, he didn't know Naruto and Sundays very well.

Sasuke used his right index finger to poke at the sleeping blonde.

"Uhhmm, Sa-sukeee..." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke paused. Could Naruto be dreaming about him? He leaned in closer and poked again.

"Sasu...I wan...I want..." Naruto continued to half speak half whine in his sleepy state.

"Naruto? Naruto? What do you want from me?" Sasuke whispered just above the boy's ear. Hearing Naruto's unconscious thoughts was beginning to arouse the raven. Just the thought of Naruto begging him for sex in his dream was enough to make Sasuke want to strip and climb back into bed.

"Uhhhnnnn, Sasu...I want it...Sasukeee..." Naruto breathed huskily.

Sasuke swallowed hard. He licked his lips and closed his eyes as he hovered above the blonde. He wanted to hear Naruto say it. He wanted Naruto to say it so he could undress and give it to him. He needed to know just what Naruto wanted from him. "What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke solicited while unbuttoning his shirt in anticipation.

"Give it to me...mmmhhmm...ramen...Sasuke... Tonkotsu ramen..." Naruto said with a slight pucker to his lips.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. His eye twitched as he thought about what Naruto said. Just then, a balled fist came crashing down on the teen's skull.

"Owwwww, ow, ow, ow! Sasuke?" Naruto jumped up in surprise. He looked around the room and rubbed his head. "Oi teme? What the hell?" He asked noticing only Sasuke standing in front of him buttoning his shirt.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Get up you dobe." He said stalking away. He should have known not to give Naruto so much credit for being sexy.

"Ne? It's 10am Sasuke...what are you doing up?" Naruto asked as he laid his head back down on the pillow. On Sundays he could easily sleep till 2pm.

"I have a weekly meeting every Sunday, which I canceled today to hang out with you...so get up." Sasuke said leaning over on the doorway now. He noticed Naruto didn't move. "We're going to get food." He added.

"Nani? Food?" Naruto repeated as he hopped right up leaving the covers behind. "I was just dreaming about that." He said as he stepped into the bathroom.

"Yea, I know." Sasuke commented with attitude. After last night it amazed him that all Naruto could do was dream about food. _Huhhhh..._Sasuke sighed. He sure knew how to pick em. As he listened to water running in the distance, Sasuke had come to a resolution. He felt happy; for the first time in 8 years there was no doubt in his mind over his final decision.

**Later**

Naruto rubbed his hands together as he eyed the table full of food that was set before him. He and Sasuke were inside one of the Uchiha hotels downtown preparing to eat breakfast, or brunch rather.

"Mr. Uchiha, please let us know when you need something. Nuki will be your server this morning." The manager said with a bow as the young girl nearby waved.

"Fine." Sasuke approved.

"Hmmmm...where to start first?" Naruto spoke aloud while Sasuke scooped nori with rice on to his plate. "So this is an all traditional restaurant huh?" Naruto asked dipping into the Tsukemono and grilled fish.

"Yea. The whole hotel is traditionally themed and decorated to give an authentic feel to travelers. We have a western themed hotel too...would you prefer to go there instead? There's all you can eat pancakes." Sasuke asked not sure if something was wrong with the first breakfast.

"No, no this is great actually." Naruto started. "So what was this meeting you canceled today?"

"A business session. While I concentrate in school, the vp, Ibiki handles all the business aspects of the company and fills me in on a weekly basis." Sasuke stated. He couldn't wait to be done with college so he could take the reins of Uchiha Inc.

"Oh...I hope you don't miss anything important cause of me." Naruto said imagining just how much pressure Sasuke was under. "That would suck so bad. I could have just grabbed some cereal at home." He shrugged.

"No, everything's taken care of. I'm on Ibiki's speed dial if anything major happens." Sasuke said with confidence. Looking down at the knife beside his chopsticks, Itachi ran through the teen's mind.

Naruto nodded between bites. "Ne, Sasuke what are you gonna do about your band?" Naruto asked. He loved hearing Hebi play and wanted Kiba to stop harassing him about Monday nights because he didn't have anything better to do.

Looking up from the sharpened utensil, Sasuke thought about the question posed. That was a blank area for him. He had been so busy pursuing Naruto that he forgot all about the band. He even forgot to check the building sign in sheet to see if they had been to the studio to practice in the past week. "I haven't spoken to any of them and they probably don't want to anyway. I can't blame them."

"What? Are you nuts? You guys are awesome together. You have like a million people waiting to see you play again. You need to call them!" Naruto griped as he tried to convince the other.

Sasuke knew that Naruto was just being a fan. He didn't actually know what those four had gone through together. Sasuke realized that he had in fact sent the other members to hell and back with some of his antics. Not being the one for apologies, Sasuke figured leaving them alone would be repayment enough. "It's something they decided."

"But Sasuke, Jugo said they wouldn't play without you." Naruto recalled the tall male's statement. "You should meet with them, just to talk. I'm sure you guys can figure something out."

Sasuke ate quietly.

Naruto exhaled. He knew from experience how stubborn Sasuke could be.

"Maybe," Sasuke chirped after an awkward silence. He was thinking of what Naruto was asking. For him he would reconsider.

"Did you think about this prom thing any?" Naruto asked as he picked a bone out his fish. He was going to break Sasuke down and drag him into that prom if he had to.

"Actually, I didn't." Sasuke said sipping green tea from his cup.

Just as the blonde opened his mouth to start with his witty rebuttal, his cell rang. Plucking the phone from his hoodie pocket, Naruto realized who was on the line and what they wanted. He felt his mood change. He thought about Sasuke being with someone else. Quietly he ate as he debated in his mind whether to raise the issue or not. He promised Sakura he would, but deep down inside he was afraid to know Sasuke's answer.

Sasuke looked over a hushed blonde. He wondered why he wasn't yapping away like normal. "You okay?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah." Naruto began with a sharp pause. "Sasuke, I wanted to ask you something...it was actually asked of me to ask you but I didn't think of it till just now." Naruto rambled while trying to explain the root of his inquiry.

"What is it?" The raven asked setting his tea aside.

Naruto inhaled deeply. "It's Sakura; she wanted me to ask you to call her. She wanted to speak to you about something." Naruto said remembering her exact words. If she and Sasuke were an item at one point, what did that mean?

Sasuke wasn't shocked. _What __could __she __have __told __him? _He pondered as he prepared to doctor the truth.

"She came up to me and kind of spilled about you. She said how you used to date and how Ino ruined it and she wanted you back." Naruto let out a fake chuckle. "She still seems plenty into you, huh?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He didn't understand what that look on Naruto's face was. "Old news." He commented picking up his tea again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So you dated her?" He asked wanting to get to the root of his worries.

"For like a week." Sasuke said against his will. It was way more than a week but he'd never admit to that. "She's just like all the others, an annoying crazed fangirl." Sasuke said cringing at the thought.

"You can be honest with me, do you still like her?" Naruto dug deeper while preparing for the worst.

"No." Sasuke said immediately. _What __kind __of __question __was __that?_ He didn't even have to think about the answer. Of course he didn't like her; he despised her. "That was years ago, Naruto. It wasn't serious, it meant nothing."

"You sure that's it?" Naruto asked to be on the safe side. He didn't want any surprises later on.

"What do you want me to say? It didn't work out. All we did was hang out. I don't even like girls." Sasuke said turning his nose up.

Naruto smiled. That was good to hear from Sasuke cause plenty of girls sure liked him. "What do I tell her then?" Naruto pondered out loud. "She still seems really optimistic about you two."

"First off, there's no _'you__two_'. And you don't tell her anything. She'll get the hint." Sasuke said intending to ignore the girl just as he had done for the past year and a half.

Naruto understood. "So what about us Sasuke?" Naruto proposed moments later. Since they were being clear they might as well touch on everything.

"I meant what I said last night." Sasuke stated flatly. "You're _mine_ now."

"Teme..." Naruto mumbled. How dare Sasuke just claim him like he was property? But he did feel like a load had been taken off his shoulders.

Sasuke smirked. Brunch was finished. He looked over at the full blonde. "You ready?"

**Back at the Uchiha compound**

Naruto tied the obi around his uwagi tightly and started doing stretches on the edge of the dojo floor. It had been a while since he last practiced taijutsu so he did a couple exercises to see just how much he remembered. Back in the orphanage they used to get weekly martial arts classes until the budget was cut. Naruto was about 11 when he finally stopped practicing for good. Taijutsu was something that made him happy back then. It came in handy too, seeing that he used it for self defense a few times against bullies. He always wished he could advance his training. Fighting always felt second nature to him. Once he learned more about his father from Jiraiya, he felt like he knew why.

As Sasuke walked into the open space, he watched Naruto who seemed to be concentrating on his movements carefully. He smirked. That was as serious as he had ever seen the dobe. He pulled at his shimenawa and took his spot in the middle of the floor. He watched the blonde's moves closely, memorizing each one. It was Sasuke's idea to do an afternoon sparring match. He wanted to work out and Naruto always had more than enough energy to spare. He waited patiently as Naruto loosened up.

"Okay. I'm ready." Naruto said turning toward Sasuke finally.

Standing motionlessly, Sasuke watched Naruto walk up to him and do a light bow. Sasuke did the same and retained his stillness. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked filtering the blonde's moves through his head. He was sure he was more advanced at martial arts than Naruto. Just like with bowling his competitive side was itching to challenge his blonde boyfriend.

Naruto smiled slyly at the Uchiha and reinforced the head band he had on. He liked being under estimated. "Of course. There's no reason for me to want to back down." Naruto oozed confidence as he did something that was close to striking a pose.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose as he had never seen this stance before.

Seconds later the blonde was gunning for the heir at full force. Moving right then left then right again, Sasuke dodged a steady stream of fist and knuckle attacks intended for his face and upper body. Moving swiftly out of the way, the dark haired teen found himself pushed back into a corner due to Naruto's pursuit. Grabbing the blonde's left fist with his right hand and right fist with his left hand, Sasuke pushed back against Naruto's pressure then dropped down to the floor kicking upward with his right foot. Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's leg in his hand blocking the attempt but failed to protect against the left foot the raven sent straight for the blonde's chest knocking him back about 10 feet then to the ground.

As Naruto pulled himself up off the floor he smiled and wiped the side of his mouth with his sleeve. Just then another barrage of fist came towards Sasuke. Naruto had become predictable. Sasuke saw every movement the other boy was going to make before he even made it. That was the perk of having such a dangerous family secret embedded within his eye. Moving quickly he blocked with his left arm and punched Naruto in the stomach making the blonde double over in pain. Before he could even straighten back up, Sasuke grabbed Naruto at the elbow, twisted his body and threw the boy to the floor once more.

_BHAMMMMMMMM!_

_Hn. __This __is __fun. _Sasuke thought with a grin.

"Damn!" Naruto grunted as he slapped the floor.

Standing over the blonde Sasuke looked down at the boy who was, for the second time, picking himself up. "Realize...you can't hit me dead on." He said quietly as Naruto stammered to his feet.

Naruto was all brute strength. No plan. No procedure. As he sent punches and kicks flying randomly, he would forget to guard against pending attacks. Sasuke watched. He had figured this one out. Or so he thought.

"Dammit..." Naruto cursed as he rushed towards his target again. He had to beat this bastard. Sasuke's arrogant look was pissing him off.

Sasuke side steps the blonde and grabbed him from behind locking both arms in position; one arm around his throat and the other behind his back. "Did you just hear me?" Sasuke questioned letting his cocky attitude shine through. He constricted the head lock he had on the blue eyed boy, ensuring himself this would be over soon.

Naruto smiled and looked over his shoulder at the raven. "Yeah, I did." He said before bending forward and throwing the other male over his back.

The unsuspecting raven landed in a squatting position and put his hands over his head just in time to stop the heel that was barreling down on him. While blocking up top, Sasuke left the bottom wide open prompting Naruto to do a side sweep with his free foot and knock the raven to the floor. Sasuke hit the floor hard but before he could pull himself up, he was met by a hand.

"I beat." Naruto said with his hand extended in the other boy's face.

Sasuke looked at the gesture. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed onto Naruto's hand and was hoisted up. "You didn't win." He said brushing himself off.

"What?" Naruto yelled as he stood with both hands secured behind his head. "You thought I couldn't hit you and I proved to you I could. And I didn't use a dead on attack either." Naruto grinned triumphantly. In his mind, no matter how many times he fell, he was the winner.

Sasuke looked at him. He admitted to himself, Naruto had done a lot better than he expected. But of course, he did not win. Grabbing the other boy's uwagi top, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer. Even though he was gross and dirty, Sasuke locked lips with the hot and sweaty blonde as he dropped his obi to the floor.

Not missing a beat Naruto disrobed the raven and pummeled him with kisses instead of fists. Taking the lead, Naruto licked on his boyfriend's neck. Sasuke tensed up at the touch causing Naruto to look down at this area. He noticed a three tomoe tattoo just on the side of Sasuke's neck. He wondered briefly what it was then ran his moist tongue across the surface again. Sasuke let out a noise feeling the most sensitive area on his body behind accessed. Moving lower Naruto, grabbed on to the raven's now rock hard penis and drug his tongue down the length of the shaft in hand. Hearing Sasuke groan Naruto knew he was doing right. But before said blonde could take the member any further into his mouth, the dominant heir had struck and pinned the boy down to the floor under his body weight. Sasuke held Naruto at his wrists whilst biting his neck.

"Say it." The raven demanded as he hoisted Naruto's left leg up beneath him.

Naruto licked his lips and inhaled deeply.

"Say it now..." Sasuke seethed uncontrollably as he rubbed the thigh in hand.

Naruto took another deep breath. "Ffff-" He breathed in ecstasy as his neck was assault again. "S-Sasuke..."

"Say it Naruto...tell me what you want..." Sasuke urged licking his thumb and sliding it into Naruto's open mouth.

Naruto sucked on Sasuke's finger before he spoke. "Fuck me Sasuke." He whispered lightly exciting the raven even more. "Do it now, Sasu..."

With a surge of excitement from hearing Naruto speak, the raven obeyed and reached down. Guiding his self around the body below his, Sasuke slid into the warm opening that now belonged to him and him only.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto gasped still feeling tender from the night before. He wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck pulling the raven closer.

Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly pulled out then pushed back into his boyfriend. He was in heaven on earth and just feeling Naruto clenching up around his cock was enough to cause him to speed up his thrusts.

"S-Sa-suke...mmmhhmmmm..." Naruto squealed in passion as Sasuke kissed his bottom lip.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke gained more and more momentum with every breath he took. The sight of enjoyment on Naruto's face made it harder for him to concentrate, he leaned in and kissed the boy aggressively just as he came to his climax. "Aaahhhhhh-" Sasuke grunted as he released inside Naruto who had also reached his mark.

Breathing heavily Naruto laid flat on his back with his eyes closed and arms stretched out on either side of him. He was absolutely worn out. He had no idea how good another guy could make him feel. The thought had never crossed his mind before entering Konoha and meeting Sasuke. The raven had a mystical aura about him that had drawn Naruto in from the very start. Upon hearing rustling, he cracked open one eye and blushed at the sight of Sasuke dressing. He smiled.

"What's so funny dobe?" Sasuke asked wrapping his shimenawa.

Naruto bared teeth.

Sasuke shook his head. "Let's go in the house." He said pulling at Naruto's arm. "You need a shower."

**Later**

"Did you have a good time today?" Sasuke asked with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. His day with Naruto was coming to a close and he was feeling anxious about being alone again but he knew Naruto had to go back to his own home. Get back to Jiraiya. Do his weekend homework. And probably blab on the phone to Kiba. Sasuke knew this would happen.

"Yeah. Today was great." Naruto smiled. There was still something bothering him. Something else he needed to address with Sasuke. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "Wanna wait here with me till Jiraiya comes back? It should be sometime soon." Naruto offered hoping the answer would be yes.

"No. I have to get some make up assignments done. Tsunade says I still owe her." Sasuke lied. He had done all his make up work the first two days he got it.

As the two headed up the drive way, they stopped on the front porch.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto said landing a light punch on the raven's arm.

"Hn...that's it huh?" Sasuke asked as Naruto felt his pants for his keys.

"Nani?" The blonde asked blankly fishing out the set from his back pocket.

"Yeah well, see you at school then." Sasuke said shifting his hands around as he turned to leave.

"Oi, teme..." Naruto called out stepping behind the slightly taller male.

As Sasuke turned to see what the other wanted, Naruto planted smooth lips across his. Sasuke kissed back then wrapped his arms around the blonde just as the0 surprise wore off. He didn't care about being seen in public anymore. Hell, he had spent all day with Naruto and if someone was going to report back to Orochimaru, they might as well have something to talk about. As the raven loosened his bear hug on the blonde both stepped back and turned on their separate ways. They couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Monday afternoon**

"Dude, you have to come with me to the mall one day this week. I feel like I have nothing to wear to Ino's." Kiba said pulling at his belt chain that hung from his front to back pocket.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. It was so unlike Kiba to care. "Ok, sounds good. I might just wear something I already have though. I don't wanna keep asking Pervy for money." Naruto explained as the two hit the stairs on the way to English.

"Yea tell me about it. If it weren't for black mailing my sister, I wouldn't have any dough either..." Kiba said thinking about his sister and how she snuck around with her boyfriend behind their mother's back. "Yo! I got it! You should get a part-time gig man!" Kiba said hitting Naruto on the back.

"Part-time job?" Naruto repeated. He was having a hard enough time managing his school work now, how could he ever include a part-time job in the mix? "I guess..." He partially agreed.

"Dude it would be so cool of you, you could work at Two G's coffee shop! I saw a hiring sign in there the other day." Kiba said as he and Naruto dropped their books and sat down.

"And that is?" Naruto inquired.

"Just downtown. You can take the 4 bus straight there and back. It's owned by two brothers Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. It's not like Starbucks or anything but Shino's cousin worked there before college and he totally caked. People used to drop him 5 and 10 dollar tips all the time for just a coffee and muffin. It's a total cush' job. You know those business types have nothing but money to waste...haha just ask Sasuke, huh?" Kiba spewed.

Naruto shared in the laugh. "You're such a dork...maybe I'll go down after I clear it with Pervy."

"Clear it? Dude he'll be thrilled you wanna get a job. My mom wanted me to fill out for it, but if you get it they'll take the sign down and she can stop harping on me about it." He said getting quiet as Iruka entered the room.

Naruto nodded in response as he thought about the extra cash flow.

**After class**

Naruto bounced into the principal's office for his meeting with Shizune. She had selected him a tutor for language and made an appointment to tell him who it was.

"Hey, Naruto how are you today?" She asked looking up from her paper work.

"Great Shizune. What are you and granny up to?" He asked leaning over her desk looking at the grades of another student.

"Nothing much...she's out to a meeting and I'm here." She said covering the sheets with her arm. "Here you go." She said handing him a page with her free hand. "This is your tutoring schedule. I'm waiting for him to come down now." She added.

Naruto looked over the paper in hand. He had to go from a D- to at least a C+ in the next semester in order to stop the tutoring lessons. "This seems cool. So who's my tutor?" He asked as he looked to the young secretary.

"Oh, good afternoon Neji-san." Shizune said standing up to greet the boy who had just entered the room.

"Hello Shizune. Naruto." Neji said as the blonde spun around a little surprised.

"Neji? Wait, you're my tutor?" Naruto said with a smile.

"That seems to be the case." Neji nodded as he received his sheet from Shizune as well.

"Ok so being that you guys know each other already, you can decide where and when you meet. Neji is a straight A student Naruto, so he can help you get that D up no problem." Shizune said smiling ear to ear.

Naruto nodded. "Sweet. Shall we go set a date?" He asked Neji.

_There's __that __word __again. _Neji thought inwardly following Naruto's lead. "Sure, let's go."

The two went to study hall and sat next to each other on a lounge chair.

"Neji I'm so glad it's you that's tutoring me. I didn't even know you were part of that program." Naruto said turning to face Neji on the small sofa seat.

"I help out when I'm asked for an extracurricular." Neji clarified. He was too anxious to get Naruto alone again. "So you know you're always welcomed at my house. Or I could come to yours too." Neji suggested.

"Yeah either way it's cool." Naruto said taking out his note book and propping his leg up on the cushion beneath him. "Besides, it'll give us a chance to catch up on our movie watching. Don't I still owe you a flick?" He remembered the last time he and Neji went out and Neji covered the whole bill. Naruto didn't like owing people.

"Oh that's right. I had forgotten." Neji fibbed. "Hey, are you going to Ino's party this weekend?" Neji asked as he flipped through his agenda and noticed the sealed envelope stuffed between the pages.

"Yep. I'm actually going to the mall with Kiba to get something to wear this week. Semi-formal is not really my thing..." Naruto said pulling at his collar.

Neji smiled. "How was your weekend?"

"Nothing major. Hanging out, failing language, you know the norm...haha." The blonde boy laughed out loud. He was purposely leaving out the part where he totally lost his V to Sasuke during the storm; that was TMI for Neji.

"Uh huh. Sounds fun." Neji smiled. "I was swamped with midterm studying. Hisashi has been extra critical lately about college preparation."

"Tell me about it..." Naruto said having no actual clue what Neji was going through. He hadn't really given college too much thought. He submitted some apps and looked at some courses online but that was it. High school was proving to be hard enough at the moment. "This is gonna be cool. We can hang like normal." Naruto said nudging Neji with his elbow.

That's exactly what Neji wanted.

**Later**

"I'm not emo idiot, stop saying that." Sasuke declared while staring straight up into the ceiling with his hands rested snugly behind his head.

Naruto looked up at him from his history homework. "Sure." He said looking back down at the page below. "It's a well known fact."

Sasuke lifted his head and looked at Naruto. They were on Naruto's bed where they had been since leaving school a couple hours ago.

"You can stop looking at me like that, emo." Naruto commented without looking at Sasuke, he could feel the raven's heated stare.

Seconds later a perfectly aimed fist came crashing down on the top of Naruto's skull.

"Errrr, bastard!" Naruto said sitting up grabbing his forming knot.

"Hn." Sasuke groaned climbing out the bed. "What are you dimwits doing tonight?" He asked realizing that it was Monday night and because he wasn't playing at the Dungeon anymore, his friends had to find other things to do.

"Shikamaru suggested food and games at Dave and Busters." Naruto said still rubbing his head. "Aren't you coming with us?" He asked noticing Sasuke pulling on his shoes.

"I have to do something for Kakashi." Sasuke said referring to the fact that Tsunade had, in addition to his super detention, assigned the lazy teacher to mentor him. All in all, he wasn't too upset though, Kakashi was only annoying half the time. He didn't mind being busy all the time; it was keeping his mind where it needed to be. "I'll call you when I get home." Sasuke spoke approaching at the basement door with Naruto right behind.

The blonde nodded. "Ok."

"Make sure you get your Chem work done too. Kiba's gonna make you as stupid as he is if you don't apply yourself." Sasuke commented thinking about Naruto's short attention span.

"Yeah, yeah. You should do it for me then, teme." Naruto poked out his lip dreading the report he had to finish.

"Do your own homework dobe." Sasuke said kissing Naruto on the forehead before stepping out of the door.

Naruto drudged over to his bed and dumped the remaining contents of his full bag onto the soft surface. Plopping down again, he opened his Chemistry book in hopes of learning something.

**Across town**

As Sasuke pulled up in front of his house, he noticed a familiar looking vehicle on the premises. He stepped off the bike and removed his helmet then shifted his eyes around the surrounding the area. He hadn't cared to think about Orochimaru till just now. He was too preoccupied with-

"Sasuke...good evening." Kabuto said walking up behind Sasuke with his hand extended for what was meant to be a friendly hand shake; Kabuto retracted that notion once he received no contact back from the raven.

Sasuke's eyes rolled over the boy near him. "What are you doing here?" He asked icily. He hated when people trespassed on his property.

"Nice to see you too sunshine," Kabuto said displaying a cool smile.

Sasuke stood tight lipped. He was more than irritated to see the other boy standing here waiting around for him. What if he would have come home with Naruto?

"Well, I'm on a mission of advisory." Kabuto stated with a pleasant face. "I haven't been able to catch up with you in school, and I figured this conversation needed more of an intimate touch anyway."

Sasuke wanted to elbow him right across the chest but he refrained. Instead he just gave the spectacle wearing boy a famed Uchiha death glare.

"The goal of my mission tonight is simple. I was sent to advise you to do the right thing Sasuke." Kabuto changed his tone in ode to the seriousness off the situation.

"I have a whole team for that. I don't need help from you." Sasuke commented.

Kabuto saw that this wasn't going to be easy. "So you two have fun together huh?" Kabuto questioned boldly.

Sasuke felt a rush of anger move up his spine. "What did you say?" He asked with clenched fists.

"You and Naruto, I mean it's safe to assume you two are...a couple right?" The grey haired boy continued his assault on Sasuke's psyche.

Sasuke seethed.

"I'm sure Orochimaru would love to hear this." Kabuto commented. "But I haven't told him...yet. He does have his suspicions however."

"I don't owe him anything." Sasuke barked. He hated threats.

"On the contrary," Kabuto bit back. "You owe him your very life."

Sasuke knew this was coming. The test of his character would be whether or not he could hold true to his word.

"He gave you everything you wanted." Kabuto stated as he adjusted his frames.

Sasuke almost laughed. "He gave me a death sentence."

Kabuto could see where this was going. Of course Sasuke still had ill feelings towards the snake lord. "I'll leave you with this," Kabuto began stepping close enough to Sasuke to whisper into his ear. "You've had your fun...now make things right before someone gets hurt." He said before leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

Speechless, the raven-haired boy watched as the maroon colored car drove away. He rolled his eyes upward. It looked like rain again.

**Tuesday**

"So granny are you ever gonna accept Jiraiya's date invitation? Don't you think you're playing a little _too_hard to get for your age?" Naruto asked as he re-stocked the tall bookcase that stood behind Tsunade's desk.

"Excuse me runt but when I need love advice from an adolescent, I'll ask you." She said tightening the grip she had on her pen.

Naruto shrugged to himself. The room fell silent.

"Why did he say something about me?" She inquired moments later.

Naruto chuckled. "Well, you didn't get this from me but rumor has it that he was planning a romatical gathering at the Villa Nueva just on the other side of town. Possibly looking to rent a cottage for the weekend." Naruto spoke in code but not really.

"Well..." Tsunade said imagining just how romantical that would be. Taking out a fresh sheet of paper the principal began jotting down a few words and folded the page up then shoved it into an envelope before adding a spritz of perfume.

"Okay granny. I'm out. Sasuke should be done with his detention now. I'll catch you tomorrow." Naruto jumped down retreating to the door with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Errrhhhhuuummmm." She wiggled in her seat while clearing her throat. "Can you please take this to Jiraiya?" She extended the letter she was holding.

Naruto paused and plucked the love note from Tsunade's fingers before continuing his journey.

"Oh and Naruto," she began as the boy halted for a second time. "If you call me granny again, I'll have you repeat the 11th grade."

Shooting her a smile to die for, Naruto bounced out the room then waved to Shizune as he took his leave.

**After school**

"Banana and a Vanilla." Sasuke said to the shop keep over the counter.

"Dude you have got to try fruit punch!" Kiba exclaimed licking his favorite flavored ice cream cone.

Sasuke grimaced as he took a seat at the booth. "I'll pass."

"Your loss," Kiba said licking away.

"Here you go. A banana and a vanilla. Anything else?" Asked the cute girl delivering cones to Naruto and Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke responded.

The crew sat in Tastey Treats ice cream parlor getting a late afternoon snack.

"Choji, slow down you're gonna get brain freeze." Naruto said to the large teen who sat devouring his super deluxe sundae.

"Kin..." Kiba hummed the ice cream girls name as he watched her behind the counter.

"Here we go..." Shikamaru commented from behind his peanut surprise.

"What? You saying I can't get her number?" Kiba asked defensively.

"5 bucks says you can't." Naruto waged.

"Make it 10 an you got a deal." Kiba demanded. He just knew he'd win 10 dollars and a phone number.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

Kiba excused himself and stepped from their table to the counter then began to strike up a convo with the scoop girl.

"Naruto, she's actually talking to him. And giggling. You might lose." Shino commented from behind his shades.

"You guys are so exhausting." Shikamaru muttered dipping his spoon around in his ice cream.

Moments later Kiba came back to the table with a smile.

"Well?" Asked Naruto.

Kiba reached into his pocket and slapped a 10 on the table. "Sasuke, she wants your number." He said admitting defeat.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

**That night**

"A job?" Jiraiya repeated looking up from his desk.

"Yeah. I appreciate the funds you give me but I don't wanna be a burden, you know?" Naruto said as he rested his body across the love seat Jiraiya had in his study.

"Well, if you don't think it'll interfere with your school work then sure. Knock yourself out." Jiraiya agreed easily.

"That's it?" Naruto solicited popping his head up off the arm of the chair. "No lengthy speech...no written contract about grades...no story about when you were a kid and got a job and neglected you chores?"

"Haha...no. Look kid, people become adults when they experience things and make decisions, either good or bad ones. It's up to you to make this decision for yourself and turn it into a good experience that you can learn from…or maybe a bad one that you learn from. Anyway, it's up to you." Jiraiya explained looking back down at his book. "And what's this about chores? You don't even do yours now."

Naruto swallowed hard. He understood what the sage was telling him. He felt like this was a step in the right direction. He would go apply for the job the tomorrow. "Cool, job it is."

"Making money is a plus when you eat like a bear." Jiraiya complained.

Naruto lounged on the sofa a little while longer before his phone rang. He jumped up realizing Neji was there.

"Gotta jet. Oh yeah, here Pervy, I almost forgot." Naruto said reaching into his back pocket.

Jiraiya looked up at the note Naruto was holding above his head. The man almost fell out his seat. "It's, it's sealed with a kiss..." He stated absentmindedly.

"Good luck with that." Naruto cringed as he walked out of the room to go open the door.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to watch Hanabi till my uncle returned. She won't stay with anyone else." Neji said as he walked into the basement door.

"No sweat, I was just talking to Pervy upstairs anyways." The blonde replied.

The two sat on the couch and opened their text books.

"So what parts are you behind on?" Neji asked with a warm smile.

Naruto flipped through a few pages as he and Neji examined what he knew and what was difficult for him to understand. An hour and a half later...

"My brain hurts." Naruto said dropping his book to the floor signifying they were done for the evening.

"You're welcome." Neji said closing his book too.

"How you guys do this is amazing to me..." Naruto said throwing his head back. "I freak after chapter 2."

Neji almost laughed. He hated having to study so much too. He missed out on a lot since he was always so preoccupied with learning. It was a burden he was born with though, there was no use complaining. He knew what he had to do, for his self and for his family's sake. "Well it does make things go a lot smoother when you have someone to help you."

"Yeah cause you taught me a bunch just from the last hour." Naruto said feeling grateful to have such a friend. "Hey, I just got this movie from Kiba. Whadayasay, wanna watch it with me?" Naruto asked climbing over the back of the couch.

"Sure." Neji consented placing his language book on the coffee table. It was almost 10 but who was counting? "What are we watching?"

"Shark attack 2." Naruto called out as he went through his bag. "It's about some genetically altered sharks that escape this scientist and find a way into the bay." Naruto hopped over the couch again landing next to Neji.

Neji's eye brows raised as Naruto hit play. "Ohhhh, sounds great..." He said trying his best to sound interested and not sarcastic.

**One horrified genius and excited blonde later...**

"That was a epic movie." Naruto squealed going to take the disc out the dvd player.

"Hhhmmm..." Neji hummed in response. He was just relieved the God awful thing was done. "Well it's late. I should go." Neji said standing.

Naruto followed Neji to his car with his bright orange socks clashing down the dark driveway.

"I'll come to your place next time say...Thursday? Friday maybe?" Naruto offered.

Neji hadn't heard Naruto. He was preparing to speak. "Look, Naruto I have to be honest with you." He began. This was turning out to be harder than he imagined. If he was going to be tutoring Naruto for the next semester, he was going to have to tell him the truth. He was finding it way too hard to keep his hands off the boy. "I like you…a lot. In fact, it seems to be more than a lot. I thought maybe I came on too strong when we were at my house that time when you rushed to leave, I-"

"Oi, uh Neji...I don't wanna cut you off but I think I should tell you this…" Naruto started touching his neck with his hand nervously. He hated to have to break this news to Neji, because he knew the other boy liked him. "Neji, Sasuke and I are kinda going out. Well he's, ya know..." Naruto said delicately leaving the last part open for Neji to make his own assumption.

Neji swallowed hard. He took a second to process the info he just received. "O ok. I see. Then I suppose you and I can't be friends any longer."

"What? Of course we can...why would you think something like that?" Naruto asked. He was sure he was committed to Sasuke but he also had an obligation to Neji who was his friend.

"Well, for one, Sasuke and I don't exactly get along. And with him being your boyfriend, I would expect he wouldn't appreciate us enjoying one another's company anymore."

Naruto stammered at that word. _Boyfriend_. "Neji, don't even worry about Sasuke. His bark is worst than his bite. If anything, I'll handle his attitude." Naruto said lightly punching Neji on his upper arm. "Friends?" He asked holding out his ring finger.

Neji smiled. He extended his ring finger and hooked it onto Naruto's.

Naruto grinned.

Neji was content for the time being. Sasuke had won this round, however as long as he had this friendship, he had a chance.

**Wednesday**

"I haven't seen him all day. Not since yesterday after ice cream." Naruto said to Kakashi who had stopped him after history class.

"Ok. Well when you see Sasuke, tell em I need to speak with him. It's important." The lazy eyed man said with a hardy pat to Naruto's head.

Naruto hit the halls. It was lunch period and he was on his way to catch up with Kiba. As he passed the janitors closet near the stairwell, the door sprang open and the blonde was snatched into the darkened room.

"What the-" He began to struggle when a hand was placed over his mouth.

A light was clicked and Sasuke became immediately visible.

"Shhh...before someone hears." He commanded dropping his hand.

"Teme?" Naruto said loudly then adjusted his tone. "What are you doing in the closet?"

"I was waiting for you to leave class." Sasuke said clicking out the light.

Naruto felt the mildly taller male press his body against his own trapping him against the closed door. Next came lips and tongue then touch. Naruto raised his arm.

_Click_. The light was back on.

"What are you doing?" He asked in slight shock.

Sasuke looked at him inquisitively. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked almost annoyed as he reached up.

_Click_. The light shut off.

Getting back down to business, Sasuke lifts the blue eyed boy's shirt in a wild attempt to unbutton his pants.

_Click_. The light was back on.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"What dobe?" The Uchiha struck back.

"This is the janitor's closet...at _school_." Naruto explained to deaf ears.

"And?" Sasuke asked.

_Click_. The light shut off.

The raven removed his shirt in time to block Naruto's hand from turning on that damn light again. Guiding his free hand down the blonde's body, Sasuke managed to turn him around and bite down on his ear lobe.

"Uhhhmmmm..." Naruto finally approved as Sasuke's finger slid into his mouth.

"I want you right now..." The dark-haired teen whispered into the ear of the other male who was sucking on his extremity.

"Ngggghhhh, now...Sasuke...now..." Naruto urged as he felt the introduction of Sasuke into his body.

…

"Where the hell were you two?" Kiba asked as he saw Naruto and Sasuke strolling towards the cafeteria way after the bell had rung signify the period was over.

"Library." Sasuke lied.

"Uhhh huuh..." Kiba concluded suspiciously. "Naruto, we have gym." He said adding his arm to the blonde's neck.

"Right. See you guys..." Naruto said as he, Kiba and Choji headed in the direction of the gymnasium.

Sasuke watched Naruto like a hawk till the boys was out of sight.

Shikamaru started up the stairs with Sasuke in tow. He noticed something in the stare down he was giving the blonde. "Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked looking at his long time friend. He recalled a time when he and Sasuke didn't get along at all.

Sasuke smirked. Of course a real genius like Shikamaru would catch on right away. "Maybe."

"Nice." Shika made his own assumptions on the matter. "You missed classes this morning." He said realizing that Sasuke's clause with Tsunade specifically mentioned he needed to attend all classes. Or else.

"Yeah. I had some stuff to handle." Sasuke commented they approached the third floor.

**After school**

"Yeah, I told Sasuke I wasn't waiting after school for him today since we were going to the mall." Naruto said to Kiba as the boy hit the parkway exit for Konoha mall.

Kiba had driven his sister's car to school that day. He and Naruto also stopped by the coffee shop to put in his app before heading out to the mall.

"Right. So you two are like pretty serious huh?" Kiba probed. It had been on his mind all week actually.

"Huh? O yeah. I guess." Naruto gazed out the window. He was with Sasuke but still there was something he wanted to know.

"I knew it! He looks totally happy, which is totally creepy..." Kiba shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me jerk off?"

"There's still so much about him I don't get..." Naruto spoke his thought out loud which he really didn't mean to do.

Kiba looked over him as he came to a stop in a parking space. "Is it about him using?"

Naruto looked into the brown haired boy's face. He hadn't even assessed that part of Sasuke yet. How could he over look such a thing.

Kiba looked down at the steering wheel. He was sure Sasuke was different but he was no expert on the matter.

Once the two boys had found Kiba an outfit and Naruto a nice shirt, they went back to Naruto's and warmed up some left over pizza in the kitchen.

"So I should ask her then?" Kiba questioned picking off anchovies and dropping them in the trash. Naruto sure ate some weird stuff.

"I guess." Naruto said with a raised eye brow. "What's the worst that could happen? She yells at you, throws you out her party, kicks you down some stairs..." Naruto suggested to Kiba's horror.

The sharp toothed boy's complexion went from tanned to green as he thought of the humiliation he could suffer at Ino's hand. "She is a Kunoichi...I'm way out my league man." He concluded safely talking himself out of annihilation. "And besides, her and the rest of the girls at Konoha high only have their eyes set on Sasuke...that loser." Kiba fumed.

Naruto wondered what changed inside Kiba to make him go from hating Ino, along with the other Kunoichi's, to liking her. Unless he liked her from the start and that whole disgust thing was just an act.

_Knock knock knock_

Before Naruto could ask anything about it, he opened the back door and stepped to the side allowing Sasuke to enter. (A/N: No pun intended *o*)

"Speak of the devil." Naruto said as Kiba grimaced.

"Don't talk about me when I'm not here to defend myself." Sasuke commented picking up an apple off the table and biting down.

Kiba looked at Naruto and smirked. "I gotta get going. My sister is probably looking for her car by now." He said standing and knocking fist with both Naruto and Sasuke.

"See ya." Naruto said closing the door behind the boy.

"Did you have fun at the mall?" Sasuke asked as he eyed Naruto.

"Yeah, it was the mall." Naruto replied as the raven stood and approached him. Naruto held his breath. "S-Sasuke, what are you..." He asked as the other male got closer and closer to him before leaning in and kissing him on the mouth.

"Nothing..." Sasuke said running his hand throw Naruto's hair.

Naruto stood from his seat quickly, grabbed the boy by the hand and nearly dragged him into the basement.

Shoes, shirts and pants flew as both males undressed between strategically placed kisses and licks. Sasuke threw Naruto onto the bed and traced his tongue down the boy's chest. He circled Naruto's stomach markings next leaving the trail moist.

"Mhmmmm..." Naruto whimpered in excitement.

"You were waiting for me?" Sasuke asked moving back up to the blonde's perfectly shaped lips.

Naruto took Sasuke's bottom lip in between his and sucked on it. Before long the blonde was on top of the heir exploring his body. As Naruto came to Sasuke's shoulders he ran his hand down the pale arm before him and paused when he hit tape that was wrapped down to the boy's wrists. It was no secret that Sasuke wore these guards on both arms and legs all the time but Naruto had no idea why.

"What?" Sasuke asked noticing the blondes focus shift.

"Don't you, wanna take this off?" Naruto asked touching the wrap with his index finger.

Sasuke studied the face before his for a moment longer. "No." He said without thinking too hard.

Naruto questioned further. "Do you ever take it off?" He asked remembering Sasuke had even worn it in the shower that time. _What's __with __this __guy? _He asked himself.

Sasuke examined the situation now. He was sure that he was scaring Naruto but what was under that tape was sure to scare him even further. "I'll show you if you promise not to lose it on me." The raven spoke solemnly. He was serious about this relationship. He wanted to prove that.

The blonde sat up straight and stared right into Sasuke's face. "Yeah, I promise."

Sasuke moved back on the bed and leaned against the wall. He slowly picked at the end of the wrapping on his right arm until he had enough to begin to unravel. As he twisted the material around and around, he began to expose more and more pale skin.

Naruto watched quietly till Sasuke hit his forearm and different sized scratches and cuts began to appear. The scars looked pretty much healed but that didn't explain how they got there. Naruto blinked hard at the sight before him, his face twisted in confusion.

Sasuke stopped before he showed too much. "Naruto..." He called the blonde softly.

It took him a moment to snap out of it. He looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes. "W-what happened?"

Sasuke began to re-wrap the area without a word.

"Sasuke? What was that?" Naruto asked again. He was in awe. He didn't know what he was looking at yet. "Did something happen to you?"

Sasuke pulled the loose end tight and tucked it away again. He looked from his arm to Naruto. "You promised me."

"I-I just wanna know."

"Nothing happened. I did it." Sasuke declared. He knew how ridiculous it sounded but that was life.

"You...you did that to yourself?" Naruto shook his head in doubt. "But why?" He didn't understand. As much as he hated his life growing up, he never had the urge to self harm.

Sasuke didn't like this conversation anymore. "Never mind. Just forget it." He said climbing off the bed. He reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Sasuke wait..." Naruto said stepping up behind the raven. He was sure this was a touchy subject but if Sasuke was his boyfriend they could deal with it, together. "I just want to know more...it's a little scary how close I feel to you, but I don't know much about you."

Sasuke examined the blue eyes that longingly gaze into his own. He felt like he was drowning in them. He decided to give into the powers that be. "I'm a cutter. I did this. I cut myself." He confessed for the first time in his life. Only one other person had ever seen what was under his bandages; no one else ever cared to ask. "It's what I do when…"

Naruto looked dumbfounded. What do you say to something like that? Since no words escaped his mouth he just raised his arms and wrapped them around Sasuke's body.

Sasuke's eyes shot open. This wasn't a sexual hug like before but more of a comforting one. Like the ones his mother used to give him. He slowly raised his arms and enclosed them around the blonde.

Naruto released the raven and looked at him again. "So when's the last time you..." He asked trailing off.

Sasuke looked to the right. "It's been a while."

Naruto felt relieved. But there was more. "Sasuke, are you...are you using drugs?"

The question repeated in his head about 20 times before he answered it. "No, not anymore."

Naruto smiled. "Let's make a pact. When you feel down about whatever, come to me. We'll talk. And when I feel down about stuff, I'll talk to you." Naruto said extending his ring finger. "Deal?"

Sasuke looked at the appendage aimed in his direction. "This is stupid." He said refusing to agree. "You don't want to hear my problems."

"But I do obviously."

"Why? So you can become like everyone else?" Sasuke fumed. "So you can look at me like them?" He was becoming the angry person he used to be all over again. He was mad at the world.

"What are you talking about? You think you're the only one with problems?" Naruto asked beginning to get upset too. Just who did Sasuke think he was?

"Yeah, figuring out what to wear to some stupid teenage party is such an issue." Sasuke said passing judgment.

Naruto felt hurt. He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "That's what you think of me?"

"Well what am I supposed to think? Isn't that what you told Kakashi? That you were here to help your godfather with his writing and that you were important in your old town and how you can't wait to go back."

Naruto knotted his face. _Damn __Kaka-sensei._ "Well yeah, that's what I told him. But that wasn't the truth. Truth is, I don't have anywhere to go back to. I have no parents. They're dead. I had no friends. Everyone hated me. I grew up in an orphanage, and by the stroke of luck Jiraiya found me." Naruto's previously bright eyes had changed. They were darker now. "You think you're the only one with issues?"

Sasuke stood amazed. Is this why he felt this way about Naruto? Was something in his life force pulling them together because they shared such a complicated history. They were like kindred spirits. "My parents are gone too. My brother killed them. Before I met you, I had one goal in life. To get revenge...now I have two."

Naruto moved his eyes up and saw a finger before his own. Allowing a minuscule smile to creep over his face, the teen joined his finger to Sasuke's and just like that the fight was over.

**Thursday**

Sakura pulled at her knee sock as she waited by the closed door. She had been there about 20 minutes debating on whether or not to leave. She gazed through the window as the teacher and student shared in a strong laugh. Looking back down the empty hall, she wondered whether she was doing the right thing or if she should just move on.

"Uhh, Sakura-chan? What's up?" Naruto asked as he walked out the classroom door and almost smacked into the pink haired girl.

"Hi. I was, uh, waiting for you to come out." She said gripping her text book tightly with both hands.

"Oh, I didn't know. I was just talking with Iruka-sensei. Sorry to keep you waiting." Naruto said as the two began to walk.

"No, it's ok really. I just wanted to talk. I found out your last class today was a free mod so I thought I'd wait and maybe we could hang out for a bit." The girl said politely.

"Sure. What's up?" Naruto asked as they rounded the corner. He remembered Sakura calling him Sunday but he never got around to calling her back.

"Well for one, I'm super excited about this weekend. I have the best dress picked out! It's sooo cute. It's pink and black and cream and it's gorgeous...although I can't decide how to do my hair I'm sure I'll figure something out..." Sakura rattled on as she palmed her mane which was way down her back.

Naruto just nodded and smiled he didn't know why she was telling him all this stuff. If Kiba knew, he'd have a fit. But she was nice to him so he didn't really mind.

"And I can't wait to see how great you look. You have the bluest eyes ever...you know, orange really is your color." She smiled touching his chest with the tip of her finger as the two stopped by his locker first.

Naruto looked down at his tee shirt. It sure was orange. "Oh thanks. It's my favorite." He said opening his locker. He was feeling uneasy around Sakura, it was mainly due to the crush he had on her. But wait what crush?

"Ok, enough about me." She said smiling broadly at the boy before her. "So, what did he say?" She asked wide eyed as Naruto paused to think.

"He? Oh, you mean Sasuke?" Naruto asked in his attempt to stall while he came up with the best let down for her.

"Yeah." She said hopefully.

"Yeah. Sasuke...he, he didn't say too much." Naruto said taking out his math text and closing his locker. He watched her expression change.

"So what _did_ he say?" She asked again feeling impatient.

"He..." Naruto stopped while remembering the conversation._'It __wasn't __serious, __it __meant __nothing.'_

"He doesn't care right?" Sakura asked forecasting Naruto's words based off his face.

"Yeah...he pretty much said he can't right now." Naruto sugar coated. "But you know maybe he needs some more time." He suggested.

"It's fine Naruto. Thanks for trying. I pretty much expected that. He hates me." She said dropping her head.

Both started down the hall towards Sakura's locker.

"Look Sakura maybe you should just focus on someone who is into you. I mean, Sasuke has so much on his plate right now. He rarely has time for his self or his friends." Naruto clarified, which was pretty much the truth.

"It's fine. I understand. He is really busy huh?" She smiled even though the news was killing her softly. "Maybe another time," she said stopping at her locker with a sad attempt at a smile.

Naruto leaned against the locker adjacent to the girl's and rested his head on the door.

"Anyway, thanks for trying. I really appreciate it Naruto. I know Sasuke and I don't have the best history but I really do still love him." She said placing her books down flat in the locker before taking out her purse. "He was my first ya know..."

At those words Naruto's head popped up. "What?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah, I know. It's hard to tell right?" Sakura said almost remorsefully. "I just wish I hadn't messed things up with him. We probably would still be together today." Sakura said closing the open door.

Naruto stood astounded as he watched the desperate looking girl. He was thrown. _He __lied..._Naruto thought to himself.

"Anyway," Sakura said picking up her smile again. "Are you sure you're coming this weekend?" She referenced Ino's party as she leaned back against her own locker now.

"Uh, yeah I am." Naruto said out of focus. He couldn't get over the news Sakura had just blindsided him with. He recalled Saturday night. It was his first time too thanks to Sasuke.

"Oh, goodie!" She began trying hard to take her mind off Sasuke Uchiha, the heartbreaker. "Maybe, we could meet up there." She said with a soft smile and shrug.

At those words Naruto looked over at her and smiled. "Believe it." He said as the bell rang out above their heads signaling the end of the school day.

Naruto didn't even wait for Sasuke to finish detention. He left with Kiba and they all met up at Shikamaru's house.

**That evening**

"Thanks for leaving me today moron. I thought we were going to the guitar store this afternoon." Sasuke said as he entered the basement door.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes in response.

"What now?" Sasuke questioned. He hoped Kabuto hadn't talked to Naruto. He was still dodging the four eyed teen and ignoring Orochimaru's calls after all.

"I can't believe you lied." Naruto said plopping down on the couch.

"What?" Sasuke asked standing behind him.

"You told me, _'It __wasn't __serious, __it __meant __nothing'_." Naruto mocked.

Sasuke instantly realized what Naruto was talking about. "And that was the truth."

"And I asked you, what else and you said, _'all __we __did __was __hangout__'__._" Naruto did air quotes as he turned around on the couch.

"Don't listen to her. Just ignore anything she tells you." Sasuke growled defensively.

Naruto didn't understand. How could Sasuke say something like that about her? "But Sasuke...she said you were her first. She loves you."

Sasuke paused. "Naruto, listen to me. She's a pain in the ass stalker. Don't feed into that. She will tell you whatever you want to hear to get what she wants." Sasuke dismissed the conversation. "So calm down." He couldn't believe she had sabotaged him like this.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "So it's true?"

"It was a mistake, Naruto. I thought maybe I was confused…that maybe if I pretended to like her enough, I actually would." Sasuke admitted finally telling the honest truth. He never liked girls but he knew it was the right thing to do to continue his family legacy. "It was something everyone expected from me. But I couldn't do it." Sasuke could see the doubt on Naruto's face. He practically knew what he was thinking. "If you want me to go, I will."

Naruto kept quiet. Of course he didn't want Sasuke to go. His brain moved at lightning speed. What if Sasuke said the same thing about him some day? What if he treated him like he was a mistake? What if Sasuke got bored and moved on? He didn't know how to voice any of these concerns but they were major. "No," he managed.

Sasuke saw the look on Naruto's face. "I feel much differently about you. This feels right and I'm sorry if I misled you but there was no right way to say it without you getting the wrong perception of me." Sasuke confessed.

Naruto knew what it felt like to be pressured by the expectations of others. He couldn't blame Sasuke.

After a quick nod the dark haired raven embraced his blonde counterpart. He was sure he could never feel that way about Naruto.

**Later that night**

"I still don't understand why she had to like him too..." Sakura gushed over the line to Naruto.

"Yeah that seems pretty awkward, since you two are so close." Naruto commented back. He had been listening to the pink haired girl ever since Sasuke took off. She was still in meltdown mode. Naruto could clearly see why, Sasuke was hot.

"Tell me about it. Anyways, what about you. Who do you have the hots for at Konoha high?" She asked changing the subject before she caught anymore feelings.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it." Naruto lied. This wasn't exactly the best time to break the news that he was dating Sakura's ex-lover.

"Awwww come on, dish...I know you gotta have your eye on someone." She pressed as she rolled from her stomach to her back and looked up at the ceiling. Sakura whisked her pink polished nails through her shinny pink hair as she laid across her pink sheeted bed with a pink cell phone pressed closely to her ear. She loved pink. "And besides you hang around that pervert Kiba all day...I know he points out all the kawaii girls around." She said prying deeper.

Naruto thought hard about his answer. He wanted to stay as discrete as possible. "Nah...I really don't pay that much attention."

Sakura smiled through the phone. "Naruto...I think maybe I have an idea of what your trying to hide." She said sweetly.

Naruto paused for a moment and sat up on the sofa. Jiraiya came into the living room and patted the blonde on the head signifying he was headed to bed. "You do?" Naruto asked as he gave Pervy the thumbs up.

"Yeah, I do. We'll see how that turns out though." She stated confidently.

Naruto was not as clear as the pink clad girl but he went along with it anyway. "Uh, okay Sakura-chan." He agreed.

"Well my mom's calling me. I'll see you tomorrow in school, ne?" She asked.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, sure. Goodnight."

"Ok. Night Naruto."

_-Click-_

Naruto scratched his head as he sat watching the clock tick away. He looked at his phone and realized Sasuke hadn't called him to say he got home. Pulling Sasuke's # up in his phone he pressed talk and added the line to his ear.

_You have reached the voice mail box. Please leave a message after the- _

Hanging up after hearing the automated woman speak, Naruto opened his history book and looked over materials for the next quiz.

**Across town **

Sasuke sat with his face poured into his hands. He was almost in pieces as he asked himself repeatedly what he was doing there; he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate.

"Do you need to get that?" Orochimaru asked as he crawled up behind the black haired boy that straddled the edge of his bed.

His stomach turned as he felt the unwelcomed touch. That feeling was back. He wanted to die all over. How was it that he found his self in this situation yet again? Was he ever going to escape this madness? And how could he do this to Naruto; the person who he wanted more than anything to be with.

"You made the right decision Sasuke-kun." The slick greasy voice ricocheted off desperate ears.

Sasuke laid back. He couldn't think of any other way. He had to keep Naruto safe at all costs; even if that meant going back into the snake pit.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto but I sure can't tell...**

**WARNING: Yaoi...the love between two boys... (Big whoop wanna fight about it?) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ...so simple...also possible cussing, drinking and drug use. **

**Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

**A leopard never changes his spots**

**Friday morning**

"Sure, Sasuke…I'll wait for you after school today." Naruto said with a very unconvincing wave as the two were coming to a split in the hall.

Sasuke started up the stairs but paused once he heard Naruto's tone. "I'm serious dobe, don't leave me." He said turning on his way again.

Naruto made a face in response as he continued down the hall. He was heading to his locker to get books before homeroom. He never asked what happened to Sasuke the night before. All he knew was that he woke up to a light knock on the door and low and behold Sasuke stood on the other side.

"Hey did you see that new kid? He was real weird looking." One student asked another catching Naruto's attention.

The blonde blue eyed teen looked over to his left at the two students who stood whispering as he passed by.

"Yea, a total creep," the other said in response.

Naruto raised his eyebrow as he kept moving. He was sure they weren't whispering about him. He wasn't even new anymore. As he opened his locker he felt a fist hit his shoulder.

"Oi, baka." He said looking around his locker door at Kiba.

"Sup man. I'm so dead tired right now." Kiba said yawning as Naruto picked out his last text book. The two began to walk.

"What did _you_ do last night?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, definitely not what you're thinking." Kiba shrugged. "Akamaru had a fever and kept me up all night whining."

Seeing another group of kids standing in a huddle, Naurto listened in.

"...and they all look scary, but the short kid is the worst...I guess he's the leader. At least the other two talk." One boy explained to his friends.

"Yo, what's all the whispering about?" Naruto asked looking over at Kiba.

"Huh?" Kiba rubbed his eyes then blinked at the group. "Who knows..." He commented pushing open the door to Iruka's room.

"Boys, good morning." Iruka said chipper.

"Mhmmmm." Kiba grunted as he fell into his seat.

"Morning sensei." Naruto nodded with a wave. Iruka was surely his favorite teacher. Out of all the others Iruka took out the most time with Naruto and for that he was greatly appreciated. "Iruka-sensei, are you going to be here after school today?"

"As a matter of fact, I am Naruto. Do you need to drop by?" The teacher asked as he took out his planner.

"Yea, if you're not too busy." Naruto said taking his seat.

"Sure. I'll be here." Iruka smiled.

_Rinnnnnnng!_

The first bell sounded.

"Okay everyone, get out your guidance assignments and pass them forward." Iruka said as he saw Kiba slap himself on the forehead.

**Upstairs**

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stepped into his homeroom class.

"You're late. 1 minute, but by all means late." Kakashi commented as Sasuke strolled by with a less than amused expression. Kakashi knew he was being hard on Sasuke but according to Tsunade that was exactly what he needed. "Pass your guidance work sheets forward and listen closely to the morning announcements." The lazy teacher said as he sat atop his desk with his favorite book in hand.

**Later in the library**

"Guess who." Sakura said applying her hands over Naruto's eyes.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto suggested as he reached up and touched the girl's soft fingers as they blocked his sight.

"Suprise!" She said taking a seat next to the boy on the lounge sofa. "Are you ready for the big day tomorrow?" Sakura asked nudging Naruto who sat with a language book placed over his lap.

"The big day?" He asked loosely.

"Ino's party?" She questioned. Surely he hadn't forgotten.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I'm ready." Naruto said wondering just how prepared he should be.

"Good." Sakura sighed with relief. She figured if Naruto came to the party, Sasuke was sure to show. "And Sasuke?" She questioned to make sure.

"Sasuke?" Naruto repeated thinking of a good line. "Oh well, yea, he said he was..." though he wasn't 100%.

"Sakura-chan?" Ino called out from the doorway.

"SHHHHH!" The librarian hushed Ino with her finger over her lips.

"Ugghhh, I have to go. I'll call you tonight. K?" Sakura said standing from her seated position.

"Ok." Naruto agreed as the girl faded away as fast as she had shown up.

"You're quite popular around here these days aren't you?" Neji said taking the freshly emptied seat next the Naruto.

"Guess I am." Naruto said with a smile. "What's up Neji."

"Nothing much. Are we still on for tonight?" Neji asked referencing the study session Naruto had planned for them.

"Dammit! I knew I was forgetting something." Naruto said realizing he and Sasuke had plans for the evening already.

"Oh well there is always tomorrow." Neji suggested.

"Yeah, about that..." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Look I don't want you to think I'm not serious about this tutoring thing but Ino's party is tomorrow and I kinda promised the guys I would come with."

"Naruto, it's fine. We have all semester. As long as you don't fail any tests you'll be okay." Neji said even though he was bummed to be missing out on spending time with Naruto.

"Neji you're awesome." Naruto sang with a big grin. "Hey, what about you, I thought you were coming to the party tomorrow night?"

Neji thought hard about his answer. Of course he'd been invited but he had never gone to any of the parties the Kunoichi threw. "I'm not really sure yet."

"Awww come on! I heard it's gonna be killer. She got the B-54's to play." Naruto said closing his book. "I'm definitely going. It would be epic if you came."

_On __that __note..._ "I'll think about it." Neji bargained even though he had decided to go already just that quick.

_Rinnnnnnggggg_

The bell struck signifying the next period.

"Choji it's not that bad. I'm sure Gai won't totally fail you. Maybe just a D-..." Shikamaru spoke as he tried to cheer up one of his oldest friends. He had known Choji since daycare.

"Aaarrrhhhmmmm, aaarrrhhhmmm..." Choji sounded off as he shoveled food into his mouth at the thought of being tutored in gym. Who would have thought?

"Aaaahhhh..." Shikamaru exhaled heavily as Naruto took a seat.

"You guys can't tell me you haven't noticed the buzz around school." Naruto spoke almost instantly.

"Idk dude. Something about some lame ass kids or some shit. What's more important is Ino!" Kiba screeched.

"What about her?" Naruto asked beginning on his lunch.

"Dude help me, what am I supposed to say to her?" Kiba asked as he felt his stomach knot.

"You should be more concerned with what she'll do to you. Man, I don't even know why you'd bother." Shikamaru commented.

"Yeah, and what about your deep seeded hatred for the Kunoichi's and all they stand for? Remember that?" Naruto questioned being just a little confused on Kiba's change of heart.

"I really like her ok? And if that's enough to go and make a fool of myself then so be it." Kiba said proudly. "I'm just gonna need some help." He added in lightly.

"Well I know when beetles want to mate they usually-" Shino began only to be cut off.

"Excuse me! We're talkin people here, not pests." Kiba slapped his hand on the table stopping Shino who could babble on for hours about bug habits.

"Well maybe you'll learn something if you listen." Naruto says laughing.

"Very mature..." Kiba said with a pout.

**Later in history**

"Hhmmm, we were supposed to have a new student in class today but he hasn't shown up yet. Ah well, I'll speak with Tsunade after school." Kakashi said out loud looking around his class of regulars.

_New __kid? _Naruto asked himself. He had forgotten all about the hype just that quick as he tried to help Kiba with his _'macking'_skills.

"So this new kid...I heard he tried to kill his family." One student whispered causing Naruto to look up.

"I heard he tried to kill his self..." Another countered.

"Well, that's nothing..." One student spoke up. "I heard he tried to kill Takishi who was appointed as his student guide earlier today and because of that Tsunade wouldn't allow him to leave her office."

The others gasped.

Naruto listened on in amazement. Was there really a new student like that in Konoha? "Kiba...did you hear that?" Naruto inquired as he jabbed at the tattooed boy.

"Yeah I heard. What a freakazoid." Kiba noted as he made scribbles of Ino's name across his note pad.

Naruto sat back and tried to focus on class.

**After school**

"He really is special to you huh?" Iruka asked as Naruto leaned back in his chair lifting two of the four legs off the floor.

"I don't know what it is about him. He's...well it feels like I've known him for so long. Like we're so similar on the inside but on the outside it seems so different." Naruto confessed as he brought the chair down to a normal position.

"Sounds like some really strong bonds you two are making there." Iruka said closing his planner. He was a very organized person. "You know, you seem to be having a very positive effect on Sasuke too."

Naruto looked up brightly at this statement. "You think?"

"Well, he isn't in any of my classes but since you've started coming to see me and he's been seeing Kakashi, well the reports on Sasuke are a lot different."

Naruto was glad to hear that. He could see the change in Sasuke but he often wondered if other people could. "Thanks sensei!" Naruto said standing. "I have to go meet gramma Tsunade."

"Sure Naruto, anytime." Iruka said packing up his belongings.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Naruto said waving out the class door.

Iruka smiled back.

Racing into Tsunade's, Naruto is stopped at the door by a stone faced Shizune.

"Tsunade has her hands full right now Naruto...just wait right there and she should be done soon." Shizune warned as she pointed Naruto toward the famed bench outside Tsunade's office.

Naruto nodded and sat down. He didn't know what that bachan was up to but it sounded serious. He prayed that it wasn't Sasuke in there with her.

Shizune squeezed into the office and shut the door tightly behind her.

Naruto looked at the wall clock. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 20 minutes later the door squeaked open. Naruto popped his head up. He had almost fallen asleep waiting for something to happen. Looking up towards the opening, his eyes widen as he waits to see who's leaving the office.

A teen about the same height as Naruto with messy red hair, a tattoo on his forehead and teal colored eyes, that looked like they hadn't closed for days, emerged from the office followed closely by Shizune. The brown haired woman held a look of horror on her face as she took a seat behind her desk again. The boy stopped and took a seat next to Naruto. Not once did his eyes falter from their forward position.

Frozen in time as he examined the features to his right, Naruto didn't even hear Tsunade call him for the third time.

"Naruto, Tsunade is calling you." Shizune spoke up breaking him from his daze.

Said boy stood and walked into the office with a bit of hesitation.

"...in my 11 years of teaching, I have never..." Tsunade mumbled under her breath sounding beyond disgusted.

"Granny?" Naruto says approaching her desk. She looked out of it. "Long day?"

"Kid, you have no idea." She said taking out a small hidden flask of sake from her bottom draw.

"What can I do?" Naruto asked as the lady took a swig.

"I don't think there is anything anyone can do. That kid out there is driving me up the wall. He won't talk, he just sits there. I appointed two guides to him today and he just stares right through them like he wants to eat them alive..." Tsunade said sipping from her metal object again. "It's just plain weird frankly."

Naruto thought good and hard about Tsunade's complaint. He was already going through a lot right now. Sasuke. Getting a job. Neji and tutoring. But still he hated to see granny distraught. "I'll do it then."

"Do what?" She asked looking up.

"I'll be his guide."

"Naruto I-" She began.

"Really granny. It's cool, I was new here once too. All he needs is a friend." Naruto said with a wink.

Tsunade smiled and closed her eyes. "Deal."

As he left the office Naruto felt like he had succeeded. In what, he didn't know. The blonde haired boy handed Shizune another note.

"Gaara, Tsunade has appointed Naruto to be your student guide. Please, please try and be nice. You are to meet him here outside the office first thing Monday morning." Shizune spoke to the red head who then stood.

Naruto watched as the boy exited the office without making any sort of eye contact.

**At the Guitar shop**

"Ok, Mr. Uchiha, you can test it out to make sure it's tuned properly if you like." The shop boy said to Sasuke as he handed him his piece of equipment.

Strapping the guitar around his neck, Sasuke began to pluck random chords. "Well?" Sasuke questioned looking towards Naruto for approval.

"It sounds great Sasuke." Naruto nodded as he watched Sasuke's expression.

"Okay." Sasuke said stopping.

"Hey, why don't you play some more? I haven't heard you play in a really long time." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke looked around the partially vacant shop. He started to play again. He played one song; then another.

"That's enough." Sasuke said as he unstrapped the guitar. He looked down at his trusty Gibson V. It was his go to guitar; though he had many this one was special. He had sent it in for some tuning and repairs and he was happy to have it back finally.

"That's it?" Naruto frowned.

"Yeah that's it dobe."

"Why?" Naruto badgered his beau. "It was just getting good! Play another song."

"I..." Sasuke said as he packed the guitar into its case. He thought for a moment about what he wanted to say.

"It's not too late you know." Naruto said as he squatted down beside Sasuke. "I'm sure-"

"No. It is too late." Sasuke said cutting him off. "You don't understand Naruto."

"What is there to understand? You guys make beautiful music together, end of story."

"It's not that simple." Sasuke reassured him.

"Of course it is. Apologize."

"I tried that already." Sasuke admitted.

"A _real_ apology?" Naruto probed giving him that look.

Sasuke paused. "They hate me. And it's ok."

"I'm sure that's not true. Can you at least try? For me?" Naruto asked looking up into deserted eyes.

Sasuke hated when he did that. That look is how they wound up at Ichiraku's all the time. "Maybe." The raven said snapping the case shut.

Naruto smiled. "Hey, while you finish up here, do you mind if I use your phone to call Pervy? Mines died." He said waving his blackened cell in the air.

"Sure." Sasuke said handing Naruto his cell as he moved towards the counter to pay for his services.

Stepping out of the store and into the busy mall walk way, Naruto flipped through the phone book in Sasuke's cell searching for one name in particular, Jugo. Copying it down into his own phone, which was not dead at all, Naruto closed both apparatus's just as one began to vibrate.

"O-ro-chi-maru..." He sounded out the caller id. _That __name __again_. It was getting really familiar lately. Naruto felt compelled to learn more about this person which Sasuke had "circumstances" with. And just what did that mean anyways? Sasuke had never fully explained.

"You ready?" A voice sounded from behind jarring the blonde from his muse.

"Oh yea. Here you go. I think you missed a call while I was on the phone." Naruto said handing the cell over to Sasuke who immediately shoved said object back into his pocket without checking it. "Aren't you gonna get that? What if it was Ibiki?" Naruto tested the waters.

"I'll get back to him later then." Sasuke said surely as they walked towards the exit.

**Later that night**

"So don't worry about the invitations just make sure everyone comes and I'll make sure to get you in." Naruto said to Jugo as he prepared himself a late night cup of ramen.

"And you sure Sasuke won't like explode or anything? He can be really moody when it comes to surprises." Jugo insisted. He surely didn't want another scene like at the Dungeon that time.

"Leave Sasuke to me. You guys just get there." Naruto was confident.

"Ok, I'll call everyone now. Thanks Naruto, you're really good for him." Jugo said with a smile on his face. He was happy someone was finally able to get through to Sasuke.

"Sure, don't mention it." Naruto said as they ended the call.

**Saturday morning**

"I'm gonna needa be extra drunk to pull this off." Kiba said across the line to Naruto. He was trying to figure out a way to keep from being embarrassed to no end by Ino.

"Well maybe you shouldn't do it at her party. Maybe just wait till Monday and pull her to the side at school or something; you know just in case." Naruto suggested as he laid out his outfit for the night. He wasn't getting too done up just nice enough to meet Ino's semi-formal requirements.

"Your right but it feels like it should be tonight, I mean it's her birthday and we're all dressed up and what not...I even got her a really expensive, really nice, _expensive_ gift." Kiba said beginning to think this was a bad idea also.

"Wow, well you have a point there." Naruto nodded.

"Yea...what time you getting ready? You need a lift? I'm taking Hana's car." Kiba said with a yawn preparing to go take a nap to make sure he was wide awake for the night's festivities.

"Nah, I'm good. Sasuke's coming over here around 9ish. I'll ride with him." Naruto said as he heard the phone beep. "Uh, Kiba, I have another call. I'll get back with you later man."

"Cool." The dog friendly boy said before dropping the line to go get advice from Shikamaru.

"Hello?" Naruto questioned picking up the weird number.

"Yes, is this Naruto Uzumaki?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"It is..." Naruto said cautiously.

"This is Mr. Gamakichi from Two G's coffee shop. We were reviewing your app and wanted to have you in today for an interview." The man explained.

"Uh, sure but today though?" Naruto asked making sure.

"Yes, today. Sorry about the short notice but we really need the extra help around here. My brother Gamatatsu and I will be willing to pay for your transportation today if you can make it, we'll send a car for you." The man offered.

"Uh, fine then. What time should I be ready?" Naruto questioned.

"Ok, 1 o'çlock." Gamakichi nodded ending the call.

Naruto hung up and exhaled deeply. He now had an interview to prepare for.

**Later **

"I have to go." Sasuke said as Orochimaru crept around the darkened bed room. He was seeing him now so that there would be no conflict that night when he stayed over with Naruto.

"But Sasuke-kun, you only just got here." Orochimaru said as he lit a few candles. He was not satisfied with a 40 minute romp by any means; especially not since Sasuke would make him wait days before coming back.

Sasuke frowned his non visible face.

"I mean, is there someone you are rushing off to meet per chance?" Orochimaru questioned knowing very well that there could be.

"No. I just need to make this birthday party on time." He said looking at the clock in the room.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sure your little friends won't mind at all..." Orochimaru said slithering his body closer to the raven's and running a cold finger up the boys thigh.

Sasuke watched the finger in motion. He was repulsed. Even after finding out that this was all some sick plan Orochimaru had hashed out, after meeting Itachi, there just seemed to be no ending this circle of despair.

"Do you need something to help you relax?" Orochimaru offered as he kissed the very ear he spoke into.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "No." He stated firmly. At least that decision was made and kept. He had vowed to never do another drug. He had made that agreement for Naruto. At least if all else failed, he'd keep that one promise.

**Even later**

"I know this is super last minute but Sasuke isn't picking up and Pervy isn't here yet. You think you could still stop by and scoop me?" Naruto asked Kiba over the phone. He had called Sasuke at least 4 times since 9 and he was yet to call back.

"Yea, it's cool, I got you. On my way right now." Kiba agreed as he exited the house.

"Thanks man." Naruto said hanging up.

Naruto was pissed. He hated being stood up. He would however have patience for Sasuke. He understood that he could be held up with business; but seriously what was so hard about picking up a phone?

**Later at the party door**

"Thanks for doing this again Naruto." Jugo says with a smile as Naruto patted the bouncer on the back.

"Sure thing. I just wanna see Sasuke happy and I know this is what he loves, so…" Naruto said raising his shoulders as the band, minus one, walked under the velvet rope.

"It's really great seeing you again too." Karin said nuzzling up to Naruto who shot her a nervous smile in return.

"You've got to be kidding me! We've been here 2 seconds only and already you've managed to throw ass at some guy?" Suigetsu commented from behind.

Karin turned around and faced him with a balled fist. "Too bad we didn't lose stupid over here instead of Sasuke!" She said flipping him off.

Before Suigetsu could attack back Jugo interrupted. "Guys, we're here to win Sasuke back, not give him a better excuse for leaving."

The two calmed down. Even though they didn't seem to be the world's happiest band, they made it work. And of course the second income was great so they would definitely squash beef to keep the peace if it meant plenty more money.

"So, where is the brat anyways?" Suigetsu asked feeling restless as he watched all the precocious teens bop around him interacting. _This __is __exactly __why __I __dropped __out __of __high__school__… _He thought with a cringe.

"Oh well he isn't here yet but he's coming. I think he's just running a little late." Naruto said looking down at his wrist watch. Sasuke was actually running a lot late. It was nearing 11 o'clock.

"Ok. We'll just mingle then." Jugo nodded as he led the way through the crowd.

**Across town**

"I'm not going to argue with you. You asked me to come over and I came and now I'm leaving." Sasuke said as he re-dressed in his party clothes.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at his young love interest as said boy ran around the room picking up articles of clothing. "You haven't been staying here like you used to. I'm beginning to think something is going on…still."

Sasuke stopped and looked at Orochimaru. He had struck a deal with Kabuto, as long as he gave Orochimaru what he wanted, Kabuto wouldn't spill that he and Naruto were actually an item. "I've been struggling in school. I need to be focused right now or Tsunade is gonna kick me out and I'll lose everything."

"Uh huh…I do hope there isn't anything else causing this rift."

Sasuke slid into his shoes. He unbuttoned his sleeves and picked up his jacket. "There isn't."

"When can I expect you back Sasuke-kun?" Asked the slender male as he stood from the bed and draped a robe over his gaunt body.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke said as he headed for the door.

As the raven hit the streets, he plucked his cell from the center console of his car.

_Damn_… He thought noticing Naruto's missed calls. He looked at the time again and called ahead.

"You're late." Naruto stated sounding a little disappointed.

"I know. I was downtown with Ibiki. I'm on my way now." Sasuke spoke in short breaths.

"Ok. I'm here already; waiting." Naruto said before hanging up the line.

Sasuke added pressure to the gas pedal.

**Back at the Party**

"Where is he?" Ino stomped her foot. She had been watching the main entrance all night from the side stage door which she was using as a dressing room and still, no sign of Sasuke Uchiha.

"All his friends are here so he's bound to show up." Ten-ten commented as she spotted Neji Hyuga enter the party instead.

"Errrr this is so frustrating. I'm supposed to have my midnight dance with him and he isn't even here yet! I'm gonna miss it!" Ino spazed out as Sakura rolled her eyes in the background.

"You didn't even ask him yet Ino. How do you know he'll go for it?" Sakura probed as she checked herself in the mirror again. She hadn't told Ino she was going after Sasuke again, she wanted her blond bff to be surprised. She had major doubts about Sasuke dancing with Ino, she knew he wouldn't go for it. Besides, if anyone should be noticed by Sasuke that night, it should be her.

"Hello! It's a given. He just isn't aware of it yet..." Ino said growing more and more worried as the time ticked away.

"Well you still have Shikamaru. I mean he's tall, has dark hair...just pretend it's Sasuke." Sakura suggested eating up Ino's angst happily. She was glad the raven was late. Hopefully he would miss the dance and Ino wouldn't even get the chance to ask him because if he actually did dance with her at midnight, Sakura would just die. She really couldn't care less about Ino's dance; she had her own private moment with Sasuke to worry about. She pondered how she would get him alone.

"I'll be back." Ten-ten said pushing through the door.

"Huhhh? Where is she going at a time like this?" Ino demanded.

Sakura rolled her eyes once more. Ino was such a diva.

"Hey there!" Ten-ten said as she stepped in front of Neji who was looking rather lost amidst a sea of his peers.

Neji cringed. "Hi, Ten-ten."

"It's packed here huh?" She shouted over the music while using her elbow to block a conga line from running between them.

"Yea." Neji agreed looking disinterested.

"Maybe we should go somewhere quiet so we can talk." Ten-ten said closing the distance between her and Neji.

Just then Neji spotted the person he had come for. "Nice speaking with you Ten-ten." He said disregarding her offer and pushing past the girl.

Devastated, Ten-ten stood alone before finding her way back to the other Kunoichi's in the dressing room.

"Naruto..." Neji called as he dove through a wave of teens.

Turing toward the sound of his name, Naruto smiled as Neji approached. "Aw man Neji, I thought you weren't gonna make it."

"Well I changed my mind at the last minute." Neji said wiping his sweaty palms across his pants.

"Good we can hang." Naruto responded.

"Like hell we can!" Kiba chipped in from behind Naruto.

Neji rolled his eyes over the semi-formally dressed boy. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know pets were allowed."

"You-" Kiba said balling his fist from behind Naruto's arm.

"Hey, be cool." Naruto said holding Kiba back.

Neji folded his arms across his chest. This was eating away at valuable 'Naruto time'.

"Dude you're supposed to be helping me with something!" Kiba shouted widening his eyes to hint to Naruto what he meant.

"Yeah I know…I didn't forget." Naruto said nodding at the sharp toothed boy. "I was looking for Sasuke too but don't worry I got you."

Shino and Choji joined them just then.

"Ok so Ino is refusing to see anyone till Sasuke show's up." Choji said as he licked barbecue off his fingers. Somehow he had managed to get sauce all over his comber bun already.

Neji gritted his teeth at such a sight.

"Are you kidding me?" Kiba barked.

"Just calm down. I'll go ask Sakura what's going on." Naruto reassured his friend.

"WAIT! Don't!" Kiba yelled out. "I don't want her to know." He whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Kiba, she's gonna find out either way." Naruto urged.

"Ok. Ok. Just be discrete." He reluctantly approved.

Signaling to Neji to follow him Naruto, began his journey to the dressing room to try and get a second of Ino's precious time.

"My bad, things are super crazy tonight." Naruto said to Neji who was seconds behind him as they moved through chaos.

Kids danced and bounced all around to music that was being played live on stage. The band Ino's dad had hired to playing was good but they were definitely not Hebi good.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you talked me into coming." Neji lied. He would have been fine with a quiet evening at home but that would not have included Naruto. At least he got to see the blonde in fitted pants and a button up shirt. He looked quite good too.

"Good cause now I have some backup!" Naruto laughed nervously as he loosened the tie around his neck. He was gonna need all the backup he could get for facing Ino.

Tapping on the door that separated Ino from her party, Naruto and Neji waited patiently on the outside.

"Sasuke?" Asked Ten-ten as she opened the door.

"Uh, no it's Naruto. I wanted to talk to Ino." Naruto spoke.

"Oh, hey Neji." Ten-ten smiled sweetly totally ignoring Naruto in the process.

Neji nodded.

"He's here!" Came a voice running up from behind Naruto.

The teens at the door all spun around. _He _could have only been one person.

"What is it? What'd they say?" Ino asked as she rushed up to the door yelling.

Sakura folded her arms across her chest and huffed. He was there just in the niche of time.

"Naruto." Sasuke said suddenly appearing and taking the blonde by his elbow.

A slightly annoyed Naruto turned.

"Sasuke! I, uhm, I've been waiting for you to get here all night." Ino said to a boy who looked mute. "I wanted to know, since this is my 17th if you would share the first dance of my birthday with me? It's almost 12 and..." she tried to give details.

"No." The dark haired boy replied before Ino could even finish her proposed question.

"But Sasuke, you don't understand...it would mean the world to me if..." Ino said sounding crushed as her father took to the stage and tapped the Mic. He was inviting his daughter up to gift her and see whom she chose for her midnight dance.

"Ino, you have to go now." Ten-ten pushed the blond girl from behind.

"But, but I don't-" she protested as she was being ushered off towards the stage.

Sakura squeezed pass following the other girls but not before shooting a pretty smile at Sasuke who almost choked at the notion.

Naruto looked up and noticed Neji had walked away too during the commotion leaving him and Sasuke alone.

Sasuke leaned in close. "You're not mad right?" He asked figuring the opposite.

"What happened? I thought we were supposed to come together?" Naruto asked following Sasuke into the dressing room while rolling up his sleeves. He was more than a little bothered at the fact that he had to catch a last minute ride with Kiba, then run around like a chicken with his head cut off to do a nice jester for the MIA raven instead of having a good time with his friends.

"I told you, I got stuck at the office." Sasuke said looking at his watch. He had been with Orochimaru since 7 that evening. He intended to leave early enough to pick Naruto up by 9, however Orochimaru was not receptive to the idea of him going. He knew he ef'ed up. "What are you doing back here anyway?" He asked changing the subject.

"I was trying to talk to Ino but she's gone now." Naruto said remembering he was playing liaison that night for the members of Hebi and Kiba. "Come on, let's go back out there." Naruto said gripping Sasuke's hand leading him towards the door.

"Wait, come here." Sasuke pulled Naruto back then pushed him against the door.

"Sasuke we gotta go-" Naruto objected. He wanted to make sure Jugo and the gang didn't leave thinking Sasuke was a no show.

"Ok but that can wait." Sasuke said kissing the neck he had longed for all evening.

"Right but let's wait...till later...after the party. You still coming to my place tonight right?" Naruto went over the game plan before turning to open the door.

"Yeah, I am." Sasuke confirmed reluctantly as he followed his blonde.

Escaping back into the crowd, Sasuke and Naruto now focused on the stage while a teary eyed Ino shared her midnight dance with her father. No one besides her could tell those were tears of tragedy, not tears of happiness.

"Sasuke!" A voice roared causing said raven to shift his attention.

Obsidian eyes turned to see familiar faces standing directly behind him. Sasuke looked back at Naruto who held a huge look of triumph on his face.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Karin yelled again before grabbing the boy and hugging him tightly. Noticing his grimace, she let go immediately. "Ohh, yeah sorry, but I haven't seen you in forever." She said brushing off his shirt that she had man handled.

"Sasuke Uchiha, nice to see you again." Jugo said extending his hand.

Sasuke looked at the hand a moment; he took the gesture for what it was and shook.

"Yeah, wassup." Suigetsu said with a grouchy face. Heartfelt meetings were not his thing.

Sasuke nodded. He looked over at Naruto again and opened his mouth.

"I'm gonna take off so you guys can talk." Naruto said quickly wondering what Sasuke's delayed reaction was about. Was it the calm before the storm?

A few moments later, the baffled raven spoke. "Just like that?" He asked, his initial shock wearing off.

"Just like that." Jugo validated.

…

"Dude what happened?" Kiba asked as he watched Ino and her father finish up their dance.

"She rushed away before I could talk to her. She was so busy trying to speak to Sasuke I didn't even get a chance to tell her." Naruto said shaking his head at the first fail of the night.

"Ok, well I guess it'll have to wait then." Kiba hung his head low.

Naruto made a face of his own. "I said I'd talk to her and I will." Naruto said.

"No it's cool. I don't think this is the best time anyways. You were right maybe at school; it's too much going on tonight." Kiba said backing down. "I need a beer." He added.

Naruto smiled and walked towards the stage in an attempt to right a wrong.

"We meet again." Neji said out of nowhere stopping the blonde.

"Oh man Neji. You wouldn't believe my night..." Naruto said adding his hand to Neji's shoulder.

"Wanna step out for some air?" Neji asked taking a sip from his cup.

Naruto smiled and the two began to walk.

**Soon after**

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" Inoichi asked as he took center stage again. "We seem to have some surprise musical guest here and they have agreed to gift, my beautiful daughter, Ino with some of her favorite music as a bonus for the night." He said as the members of Hebi appeared one by one onto stage and began to check out the equipment the other band had present. The crowd began to scream. "Ok, ok guys; I want to just thank Hebi again for this wonderful gift for my sweetheart Ino. I'll get off stage now and leave you guys to it." He said handing Karin the Mic.

The noise was almost deafening as the group decided it was possible to play a few tunes on instruments that weren't their own.

Sasuke plucked a couple chords on the guitar to test the vibe as he waited for Jugo to give the signal. He was skeptical about playing without his Gibson, but Jugo and the others were all for it, especially due to the fact that Inoichi had thrown in a cash offer. He decided to go with the flow anyway; for the bands sake. Just then Jugo nodded.

"Hey everybody!" Karin giggled into the Mic. "I'm so excited to be here with you guys tonight, looks like we have a lot of the Dungeon's regulars in the house, how 'bout it?" Karin asked the crowd whose screams got even louder.

Sasuke eyed the swarm of teens as Karin continued to speak. He was looking for the one person responsible for putting this all together but he didn't see him. Looking back down at the guitar in hand, he tried to get focused.

"And last but not least, everyone's favorite lead guitar, Sasuke Uchiha..." The room erupted like normal as she looked back at dark eyes.

Jugo counted to three.

"Wow, so they were broken up? I hadn't even noticed." Neji commented to Naruto as they spoke on the Hebi reunion taking place that night. "You're really nice for putting them back together." Neji really didn't care either way.

"Well I just brought them here. It's totally up to them whether or not they get back together." Naruto stated. "Oh yeah, something else that happened today- I got offered this job at Two G's coffee shop."

"O? I know that place. It's really well known downtown Konoha." Neji declared. "Why a job though? Won't that interfere more with your school work?" He inquired further.

"I don't think so but if it does, I'll just have to quit." Just then he heard familiar music. "Oh damn they're playing! Come on." Naruto said as he grabbed Neji by the hand and pulled him back into the party.

"Yay." Neji mouthed to himself blandly. Every time he got Naruto alone something came up. "I'm gonna stop and get us some drinks, you go ahead and I'll meet you up there."

"Ok cool." Naruto agreed. He spotted Shikamaru and went straight for his friends.

"When you're maddddd, oh when you're maddddd you're unbelievable!" Karin sang one of the groups later songs that she had written. It was an instant crowd fav and it hadn't even been performed in public before. "When everyday life gets you down and you're ready to crack...when you're living on edge and you realize you need a step back...I'll be your sweet sweet sweet sweet darling...your sweet sweet darling...the person you neeeeeed to get yourself back on track...you'll be my sweet sweet sweet sweet darling, my sweet sweet darling..." Karin continued to sing as she walked over to Sasuke then Suigetsu then Jugo and seemed to serenade each guy. "You are my sweet sweet sweet sweet darling, my sweet dream…I'm your sweet sweet sweet sweet darling..."

**Later much**

"You can do this, you can do this..." Sakura mumbled as she nervously paced the length of the wardrobe room. She was psyching herself up for what would easily be the biggest moment in her life. She realized it could go only one of two ways: either beautifully well or horribly wrong. She swallowed anxiously. She'd have to accept his answer either way it panned out.

_Click_

The door knob turned as she spun around quickly.

A calm looking raven appeared in the doorway. He stepped in before shutting the door behind himself. "I thought Naruto was in here?" He spoke out loud looking around. Someone had told him that Naruto was waiting for him in the dressing room.

"Well, I actually, uhm he's not. I'm glad you're here though." She said twisting her fingers together fretfully.

Sasuke looked her up and down then reached for the knob.

"Wait!" She said a little louder than necessary. "Sasuke, please. I just want to talk to you."

The raven stopped his movement and stood still waiting to hear the girl out. Of course she wasn't going to say anything that would interest him but he figured he'd give her the few seconds she desperately wanted with him.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry about the way I act sometimes. Especially with Ino and Ten-ten around but you of all people know that it's not the _real_ me." She began to pour her heart out. "I mean the history we have...I know it's not all good but I honestly want to give this another try..."

"I'll stop you before you go any further. NO." He stated firmly.

"But we-" She cried out to him.

"There is no but. There is no us, no we. Why can't you understand that? You need to stop living in that fantasy world of yours and grow up, Sakura. Not everything revolves around you and your stupid friends." Sasuke continued to verbally assault the now weeping girl.

"Wait..." She begged.

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke said opening the door. "And you can stop talking to Naruto about the past too. Understand that your dumb fantasies aren't gonna happen."

"Sasuke?" Sakura yelled out again.

"Hn. You're so annoying. No matter how badly a person treats you, you would still come back? Why don't you try growing a back bone." He said distastefully. "You're pathetic."

"Okay Sasuke," Naruto said stepping into the room. He couldn't stand by and watch Sasuke belittle this girl, boyfriend or not.

Sakura stood wide eyed as she glanced from boy to boy. She sniffled right before her knees buckled causing her to crumble into strong arms.

Sasuke's eyes rolled over the blonde boy who insisted on being so damn nice to everyone. Naruto may have been weak for Sakura's games but he sure wasn't. Making a silent exit the raven ran into Kiba and went out back to split a blunt.

"I just totally embarrassed myself! What is wrong with me?" Sakura screamed as she cried hysterically into Naruto's shoulder.

"No you didn't. It's not you Sakura." He said patting her back.

"I am such an idiot!" She yelled not letting up one bit.

"Sakura, I told you…just forget about Sasuke." He tried comforting the girl in arms.

"I can't! I can't just forget Sasuke, no matter how much he hates me…" She boohooed.

"Look, he doesn't know what he's missing out on." Naruto assured her. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head. "Don't let anyone steal your sunshine Sakura-chan."

At those words the pink clad girl quieted down.

**Moments later**

"You didn't have to go that far Sasuke." Naruto said busting through the back door.

Kiba blew a puff of smoke. "Yeah, I'm gonna go now." He said passing Sasuke the last of the doobie before he reentered the party.

"Why are you mad at me?" Sasuke inhaled smoke.

"Because, I know what it's like to be picked on and it's not a good time." Naruto said rehashing memories from the orphanage.

"I didn't pick on her. I told her the truth." Sasuke approached a huffing blonde. He knew about this soft spot Naruto had. He wondered how an orphan with no friends could grow so fond of people.

"Look, I talked to her. She'll leave you alone. But you don't have to be a jerk about it." Naruto said seriously. He would stand up for all his friends this way, no matter what.

Sasuke stood silent for a moment. He found it hard to believe Naruto was this mad at him. "So what? Are you gonna tell her about us then?" Sasuke asked knowing that once she knew, the whole school would know. Which was something he didn't care for; he didn't like people in his business much. He preferred to be very private about his personal life choices.

Naruto furrowed his brows. He wasn't sure if she was ready to hear that just yet. "No," he said slowly.

"Well what then? Do you like her or something?" The dark heir asked while staring down the blonde before him.

Naruto shifted, feeling visibly uncomfortable. "No, teme. It's just not right, the way you treat her..." Naruto spoke softer now. He was so sure at first but that last question had him hesitant.

"Ok, if you want, I promise to _try_and be nicer to her." Sasuke stated as he closed the gap between them.

"Right." Naruto hummed lightly as he slid his body from under the other males.

"Where are you going now?" Sasuke sounded exasperated. The only reason he had come to this dumb party was to be with Naruto and each moment he tried to steal with the blonde so far had been foiled.

"Back inside. Come on. It's almost over." Naruto said with a sly smile.

Sasuke liked that thought of leaving soon. He followed close behind.

**Sunday afternoon **

"Naruto, I am so lucky to have you as a friend." Sakura stated as she and Naruto walked through the park.

It was a nice, sunny, crisp winter day in Konoha. Although their winter was more of an extended fall with 50 and 60 degree weather, that didn't stop Sakura from accessorizing her outfit with knee boots, a classic trench, scarf and beret.

"Thank you for comforting me last night. I know I made a total fool of myself." She said thinking back to her sob session on Naruto's shoulder.

The two had been downtown Konoha to some local boutiques and were now working their way back towards Sakura's house. They had caught a cab and decided to stop and walk the remaining distance through Konoha Park.

"No sweat. That's what friends are for right?" Naruto smiled. He didn't know if that's really what friends did or if that was just what he did out of guilt. Once she found out the truth about Sasuke, Sakura was sure to hate Naruto for it.

"Well at any rate. Thank you." She said grabbing a hold to his arm and leaning her head over on him.

Naruto switched her bags from his right side to his left side to make her more comfortable. She surely needed a shoulder to rely on, and he was cool with being there for her.

"This is just what I needed. Lunch, retail therapy and nice walk in the park..." She stated while watching her feet move along the park path. "We should do this more often." She threw out there to check his response.

"I'm cool with that. But won't your friends be a little angry. You know, if you miss some girl time to chill with me instead?" Naruto poked fun.

"Really, I don't care." She stated firmly as she raised her head but still gripped his arm. "You know something; I try so hard to keep up an image at school. I don't even care anymore. It's done nothing but cause me heartbreak and headache."

"Why befriends with people if you can't be yourself?" He asked stunned by this sudden revelation.

Sakura took a deep breath at this question. She thought back to when her and Sasuke first started going out. She was looking to gain status as Queen Bee of Konoha high. She thought once she got the prince, Ino would definitely have to relinquish her title as the lead 'it girl'. "I guess, it was more important for me to be popular than be myself. I figured people would like the Kunoichi Sakura better."

Naruto looked over at her. "Well, I for one hate the Kunoichi Sakura. I like this Sakura much better."

Sakura smiled as she reached for her keys, they had made it to her porch safe and sound.

"You wanna come in?" She asked hopefully.

"Uhh, no. I better go. Maybe next time." Naruto said sitting her bags down.

"Are you sure? I, I could use the company still." She asked milking the situation.

"Can't, I'd like to though. But I have to go get some work done for school tomorrow."

Sakura's smiled turned upside down.

"Look, I'll come get you one day this week and we can go for ice cream. How's that sound?" He offered sweetly.

"Ok. Ok, just don't forget me. I know how you guys can be." Sakura said putting her arms around the boy's neck. "See you at school, Naruto-kun." She said with a hug.

Naruto squeezed back then turned on his way.

**Monday morning**

Naruto stood outside Tsunade's office as he checked and double checked his wrist watch. He was sure he was on time. Now where the hell was Gaara?

"I'm not taking part in this Naruto, seriously." Kiba complained from his seated position on the floor leaning against the wall.

"What's the big deal?" Naruto asked looking down at the delinquent.

Kiba made a face. "I don't know what you're trying to prove, but word on the street is this guy's bad news."

"Awwww, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you cared about me…" Naruto teased with a kissy face.

"That is soooo not funny." Kiba said noticing a group descending down the hall. "Well, look, don't try to get 'em into our crew cus we ain't taking applications…" He warned as he slid into an upright position and nodded his head towards the approaching threesome.

Naruto turned his attention down the hall.

"I'm outtie." Kiba mumbled before takeoff.

As said student's approached the blonde, he felt like he was in some sort of movie. They moved slow and walked in order with Gaara in the lead.

"Wassup guys?" Naurto spoke as the three students came to a quiet halt.

"Uzumaki?" Asked a blond haired girl with dark green eyes and pony tails. She stood just a little taller than him, as most people did and she was definitely pretty.

"Yeah…" Naruto answered cautiously.

"Huhm, you're a cutie." She said as if skeptical at first.

Gaara cut his eyes at his sister. Kankuro took notice to his brother's annoyance.

"Come on Temari, let's get going." The hooded boy to her left spoke in a curt way.

The two walk off without further conversation leaving Naruto in the dust.

"Ok soooo was that your brother and sister?" He asked as he watched the two walk into the stairwell. Once he got no reply he focused back on the brooding red hair next to him. "Anyway, I'm Naruto. You're Gaara right?" He said extending his hand.

Teal eyes peered deeply into blue ones but the boy never made a sound.

"Ok, well I heard you don't talk. It's cool." Naruto said fixing his hands to his neck in their favorite position. "Shizune gave me your schedule; we can walk around till you have homeroom, deal?" He proposed but got no response. "Ok." Naruto replied to himself as he started walking.

**At lunch**

"I have to go over there." Naruto says looking across the café.

"Why? You don't _have_ to do anything." Kiba countered.

"Well what do you think Shikamaru? I mean you guys won't lemme invite him over here." Naruto said looking to his more rational friend.

"Well sorry Naruto, majority rules. In actuality, there are enough psychos at this table already." Shikamaru said with a stiff demeanor.

"Dude how much guiding are you gonna do with this 'tard? You spent all morning with him so far and he still doesn't say anything to you." Kiba griped. He was pissed he had to share his best friend.

"Kiba, it's not that serious. And maybe he just doesn't talk. I'll be back." The blonde stated as he stood up.

"Wait! Where you going?" Kiba raised his arms.

Naruto shoot him a grin and traipsed over to the baron table that included one poignant looking teenager.

"Gaara, what's for lunch?" Naruto asked as he took a seat next to the boy.

No response.

"I came to sit with you." Naruto said taking out his sandwich. "What I really want is ramen." He added as he looked at the turkey on wheat he had slapped together that morning.

"This guy man…he's such a jerk." Kiba said looking over his shoulder peeping at Naruto. "I don't get it. Why does he wanna befriend every damn body?" The boy questioned no one in particular.

"Maybe he's just a nice guy Kiba. Why is that so hard to accept?" Asked Shikamaru.

"I don't see you sitting over there." Kiba shot back.

"Cus he's the nice guy, I'm the tired guy." Shikamaru said with a yawn, this whole scene was tiresome.

"Kiba has a point. That guy seems, really off." Choji said as he eyed the blonde who seemed to be interacting with himself.

"I knew I was right!" Kiba decided while slapping the table.

"Right about what loser?" Sasuke asked as he took a seat at the table.

All eye shot to him as he looked around the table.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked. Of course he was out the loop. He had spent most of his day with Kakashi as part of his in school probation/mentoring. Sasuke traced Choji's eyes to the table a few slots over where Naruto was in plain view. Without a word the raven stood.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said at the new presence. He had been so into the conversation he was holding with his sandwich that he didn't even notice Sasuke enter the café. "I thought you had to spend the day with Kakashi today?"

"Yeah, well I do get lunch you know." Sasuke retorted while eying the menacing boy seated on the other side of Naruto.

"Oh, well this is Gaara, Gaara this is Sasuke." Naruto tried introducing the two.

Gaara rolled his eyes upward.

Sasuke's black eyes clashed with colored ones as dark and weary as his own.

"I'm helping him get used to the school." Naruto said noticing the tension.

_RINGGGGGGG_

_Phew! _Naruto breathed easy at the sound of the bell. The staring match that started up between Garra and Sasuke was making the air too thick to bare.

"I need to talk to you?" Sasuke asked sourly.

"I'll catch up to you Gaara." Naruto said to the boy who was making his way out the cafeteria.

"So, what's with this date you're on?" The raven inquired trying not to show his jealousy.

"Date?" Naruto laughed then stopped when he noticed he was the only one who found it funny. "I'm doing Tsunade a favor. He's new, like I was." Naruto said slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Sasuke had so much more to say about that. "We have to go downtown tonight, for practice." He said beginning to walk in front of Naruto.

"Ohhh, tonight?" Naruto repeated as Sasuke turned around to face him. He'd already scheduled a session with Neji. There was no way he could break this meeting again.

"Yeah, tonight. As in a few hours from now." Sasuke answered the dumb question.

"I know when tonight is teme. I just, I can't go with you." Naruto said moving over to the side as the last students left the cafeteria and hit the stairwell.

Sasuke lowered his brows. "Why?"

"I have to go to this tutoring thing later on." Naruto said making sure to leave Neji's name out of it.

"Just bail." Sasuke said knowing full well he was the king at bailing last minute style.

"I can't; I've bailed like three different times this week. And I have a quiz coming up." Naruto said hating to disappoint. He was sure Sasuke wanted him there since this was his first practice with the band since the break up and it would be just Sasuke and his insecurities verses his three band mates. "Look, I'll make it up to you. Come to my house after. I should be home by then."

The raven was disappointed. "Fine." He agreed. The two started to walk towards the stairs. "Tell me where it is, I could come meet you after."

At those words Naruto spun around with an awkward laugh. "No, I mean you probably got aloooot of things to work out with your group, so no don't even worry about me…I'll get home fine!" The blonde spat quickly as he urged Sasuke to stay away. Far, far away.

"Right." Sasuke said with his nose in the air as he walked around Naruto. "Call me when you get home, dobe."

"Ok." Naruto agreed as he walked out on the first floor.

**Later**

"I almost got lost on the way over here." Naruto declared at his attempt to use the bus as his form of transportation. Cabs were getting pretty expensive.

"Really?" Neji said with a smile. "I told you I would come get you. Or I could have come down to your house for a while."

Naruto smiled. The last thing he needed was Sasuke doing a random pop up with Neji over. Not a good look. "Nah, it's cool. I had to stop downtown and get my uniform for work anyways."

"Oh, that's right." Neji remembered with a nod.

"Uh, Neji-san," a timid voice spoke out just barely loud enough to hear.

"Yes, Hinata?" Neji questioned to the girl who had just nudged his door open.

"Uh, Father wants you out in the shrine." She said while watching the floor.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Can you please inform him that my company has arrived?" He said with a hint of irritation to his voice.

"Hey, Nej, it's cool. Go ahead and see what he wants...I'm not in any rush believe it." Naruto said with a light smile before rolling his eyes towards the girl. "Besides, Hinata here will keep me entertained till you come back."

Neji snarled a little at the thought before standing up. "Fine, but I will be right back." He stated before stepping out the room.

Naruto smiled and tossed his bag down. "We really need to work on loosening him up huh?" He said with a chuckle before noticing she wasn't laughing. "Uh, Hinata?" He asked getting very close to the girl.

Instantly her cheeks reddened. She didn't bother to take her sight off the floor. "Y-yes?"

"What are you staring at?" He said looking down at the spot she was focused on.

Very slowly she raised her eyes to his. "I-I..." She stumbled on her words. She wasn't sure what she was about to say but she didn't want to look useless.

"Hey, I wanted to ask Neji but forgot, what school do you go to? I've never seen you around Konoha high."

She looked back down to that spot again. Why was _he_ taking interest in her? "I-I actually go to Mount Holly's. It's a private school for g-girls." She said meekly looking at her own fingers now.

"O yea? You must be one smart cookie then. I'm sure Neji didn't get all the brains in the family." Naruto said trying to make her comfortable.

Their eyes met briefly before a frazzled Hinata looked to the floor again.

Naruto took a few steps back and sat on the corner of the bed. "So what do you guys do around here for fun? Besides study?" He asked lifting a physics book Neji had on his pillow.

"W-well we-" Hinata started before being cut off.

"Ok Hinata, good bye. I took care of the situation. Uncle wants you now." Neji said stepping back into the room. He watched Hinata who looked over at Naruto momentarily before looking back to the floor. Something went off in his head. "GOODBYE Hinata..." He said again less nice.

Without words she made her way to the door.

"Hey Hinata, come back after you're done k? Maybe you can help us with studying." Naruto called out totally oblivious to the plight taking place between Neji and Hinata.

Before making her exit Hinata hesitated with a small bow and closed the door behind her.

"She's really quiet." Naruto said opening his language book.

Neji realized Naruto had no idea what was going on just now. He let out a light sigh and took a seat next to the blonde.

**Later that night**

Naruto sat on the sofa in the living room randomly flipping through channels. His eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

"What's the verdict?" Jiraiya asked as he escaped the kitchen with a plate of food.

"Just watchin' some tv..." Naruto said unenthusiastically.

"Well that's clear but I thought you were having Sasuke over?" The white haired male asked then noted the look of death he received in reply. "I see. Well don't be too hard on em." He offered as he climbed the stairs.

"_Don't __be __too __hard __on __em_…" Naruto mocked.

_Hard_? Jiraiya had no idea. This was probably the fourth time in a week's span that Sasuke had stood him up. He could deal with being busy or working late but there was a polite way to break a date.

Clicking the television off, Naruto stood and made his way to the basement. He was done waiting for Sasuke.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or related characters; however I get hugs from Gaara, often.**

**Warning: Language, yaoi – boys being boys**

(A/N:)

This chapter is dedication to: All the readers out there. Love you guys. And again thanks so much for your encouragement, it makes my day!

PS: This is a really long chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Through thick and thin; for better or for worst**

**Early Tuesday**

Waking up with a jerk to a cold sweat drenching his skin, Sasuke rubbed his face hard. He looked around the darkened room with wide eyes and tried to slow his rapid breathing. The dream he was just having; it was of his brother and the setting was that night so long ago. He hadn't gone back to that dark place in years. This was not supposed to be happening. _Why the hell was he having night terrors again?_

Quietly picking his cell from the jeans he discarded on the floor that night, he noticed a text from Naruto and 1 missed call from a blocked number.

"Isss everything okay, Sasuke-kun?" Questioned the long bodied male from beside him.

Sasuke swallowed and tucked the phone away. He repositioned himself in the bed and stared up at the shadowy ceiling.

**Later that morning**

"You didn't show again Sasuke...this is becoming a habit." Naruto said opening the door without even bothering to look at the raven. This had been the worst few days of their relationship and things didn't seem to be getting any better.

"Practice ran late last night." Sasuke lied. Truth was, he'd been at Orochimaru's more and more but it was obvious he couldn't admit to that.

"Sure Sasuke." Naruto sounded unconvinced, he was certain that the least Sasuke could do was answer the phone every once in a while.

Sasuke asked wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist in an attempt to make up with the blonde. "Mad?"

Naruto paused at the contact. "I'm not mad..." he said easily as lips press against his skin. This was the touch he longed for everyday but seemed to receive less and less of.

"Let's stay here today." Sasuke said as he pulled at Naruto's shirt. "Just us two."

The idea crossed Naruto's mind for a second. "Sasuke, we can't. You know what bachan said..." He began before trailing off.

Sasuke interrupted Naruto's train of thought by kissing down his chest then back up to his lips. He missed the taste more than he realized. Removing his shirt in great anticipation, the raven continued to drag his tongue over the tan skin before him.

"But, Sasuke...we have to be to school in 20 minutes..." Naruto said pulling the raven over to the couch.

"It's okay. We can be a little late." The dark haired boy offered while accessing Naruto's pants. Sasuke took notice to Naruto's hard anatomy. "Looks like you want to play too."

Naruto climbed atop his boyfriends lap and kissed him passionately. He had been feeling major Sasuke deprivation lately but this was definitely helping. As the blonde ran his hands over the raven's shoulders he moved in closer and kissed behind his ear. Being sure to run his tongue down the raven's neck line to his collar bone, Naruto opened his eyes for a millisecond then stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned after feeling the hesitation. He wondered if Orochimaru had left a hickey behind.

"...I never asked you about that before." Naruto referred to the tattoo that was meticulously placed on the raven's body.

Sasuke reached up with his left hand and touched his pale skin. It was the most sensitive part of his body after all. He usually went to great lengths to keep it hidden. But not this time. He was so anxious to feel Naruto's touch that he didn't even bother with precautions. "That's always been there," he said brushing off the inquiry.

"What is it? You never told me you had a tattoo." Naruto probed farther as he examined the three tomoe circle Sasuke tried to hide with his fingers.

The mood changed. "It's nothing Naruto." Sasuke said trying to get off the topic. It was something he just didn't want to talk about. Not even with the one person who didn't judge him at all.

"Hmph. I told you about mine." Naruto said referring to his stomach markings while making a frowny face. He slid over off Sasuke's lap and leaned against the couch with his arms folded over his chest. He and Sasuke had been through the whole "9 tails" serum story before. Naruto was curious to know why Sasuke didn't share his mark then.

Going against every impulse in his body, Sasuke figured this was as good of a time as any. He really didn't want to disclose this information about himself but Naruto was his boyfriend and he did want to be honest with him; at least partially honest. Plus he hated it when Naruto made the frowny face. "He called it my 'heaven seal'. He said no matter how much wrong I did, the seal would keep me close to heaven. Like I would be instantly forgiven for all my sins. I was naïve, I was young, so I believed him. In actuality, it was his claim to my body. A mark that meant I belonged to him. I found out, that as long as I hold the seal, I will never be able to forget him. Every time I see it, or I feel it…I will always remember. It's disgusting..." Sasuke said as he pulled on his shirt to cover his curse mark. He hated Orochimaru for everything that he had done to him. He allowed that man to take possession of his body and stamp it as property. More so, he hated himself for being weak enough to fall for it. Now that he'd gone back to him, he knew. He was weak still.

Naruto understood still. The seal wasn't like the one on his stomach. It was sinister. It had wicked intent. How could someone do such a thing to Sasuke? "Who did this to you?" The blonde asked with innocent eyes.

Sasuke shifted. "Someone from the past..." The raven replied reluctantly, he had already said too much.

"Your ex?" Naruto pushed further thinking that would be the obvious answer.

Giving his next response thought, Sasuke took a moment. "You can say that." He grudgingly agreed.

"He goes to Konoha high?" Naruto asked immediately assuming it was another student. Perhaps, Kabuto?

Sasuke looked over at him with darkened eyes. "No."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

Sasuke pulled Naruto back on to his lap. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed him on the lips. "He's gone now." Sasuke lied.

**Later**

"Are you coming over tonight?" Neji asked dropping in on Naruto as he sat with Kiba in the library.

"Tonight...sorry no can do. I start at the coffee shop tonight. Let's get together tomorrow though. I can come by right after I get off." Naruto offered.

"Barfffff..." Kiba said from behind his history book.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Tomorrow is good. So you were serious about this job thing huh?"

"Yep, as a heart attack." Naruto confirmed.

"SSSSSHHHHHHH," the conductor warned.

"That's great. I'll call you later to see how your first day went." Neji said before walking off.

"Ok see ya..." Naruto waved.

"Man, I could see his boner from over here." Kiba offered.

"Nobody asked you." Naruto said flipping pages.

Kiba peered over his book at Naruto.

"Would you stop staring!" Naruto said feeling uncomfortable.

"Awwww man this is totally classic. You're so crushing on him aren't you?" Kiba asked with a chuckle.

"What? No...it's not like that." Naruto said looking away.

"Dude, whatev...you're a bad liar." Kiba continued as he noticed the tint on Naruto's face change.

Naruto hated being on the spot like that. He sighed with relief as he noticed Gaara walk in. "Hey, Gaara, over here." He said with a wave hoping this would throw Kiba off topic.

"PLEASE KEEP QUIET." The teacher warned again.

Naruto grinned as Gaara took a seat next to him.

"This isn't over you know." Kiba stated. He was not done with his harassment yet.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about. Me and Neji are, we're friends." Naruto said thinking about the many times he and the brown haired teen had kissed and groped but it had never gone beyond that.

"You are totally into him. Admit it..." Kiba probed. "I won't tell Sasuke...you have my word."

Naruto paused for a second. "No Kiba. Friends and nothing more." He said sticking to his guns.

"Right, whatever you say." Kiba says with a smile. "Speaking of super-emo boy, where is Sasuke? I wanted to ask him about Hebi. I needa know if they are gonna be kicking some musical ass this Monday or what."

"I don't know, he's probably with Kakashi now." Naruto said looking over at Gaara. "Anyway, Sasuke's back to being weird again." Naruto stated focusing back on his book.

"What? He's not back on the white pony again is he?" Kiba asked exasperatedly.

"I don't think it's that...I can't say. I barely see him though. I know he has a lot of pressure right now, with work and the band but..." Naruto said thinking out loud. "Maybe it's nothing."

"Right...well as long as he's being an asshole, we know everything is alright." Kiba said with a sick grin.

**After school**

Naruto shut his locker and started towards the exit. He was making his way down to Two G's coffee shop to get his first days experience at work.

"Hey there." Says a soft voice followed by a soft hand touching his arm.

"Sakura. What's up?" Asked the blonde with a smile.

"Nothing much. I was wondering...walk me home?" She asked with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Dang, I would but I gotta get down to Two G's. I start work there today." Naruto said in a proud way.

"Awww, too bad. But wait work? As in a job?" She asked as if he was speaking alien.

"Yeah I got this position at the coffee shop." Naruto said rubbing his neck.

"Oh wow. How retro of you." She said with a smile. "Now who am I gonna call and complain to about my life?" She asked wrapping herself around his arm.

"Ahh..." the boy made a sound at her close contact. "You can still call me. I'll be doing closings, but I should definitely be home most nights by 8:30." Naruto assured her not really knowing when he became her confidante.

"Good you better be!" She said letting go. "Byeee, Naruto."

Naruto watched the pink haired girl float down the hall before he made his way to the bus stop.

**Not too much later**

Just as Naruto stepped in front of Two G's his cell rang. "Hello Sasuke." He said picking up with a smile.

"Naruto, what time are you going to be done there tonight?" Sasuke asked as he made his way back into the school. The hook up they had that morning had left Sasuke wanting more but he couldn't manage to sneak off with Naruto earlier cause of that damn Kakashi. "I need to see you."

"I should be done by 7:30." Naruto said knowing where this was headed.

"Ok, I'll be there." The raven stated ending the call.

Naruto took a deep breath and entered the coffee shop.

"Aye! Naruto! Come 'ere." Yells Gamakichi from across the shop.

Naruto walked over to the eccentric man with a hand out preparing for a hardy hand shake, instead he got a big ole bear hug in return.

"Hand shakes? We're family here!" The round male said laughing as he patted the teen on the back. "Hey I'm glad you're here and welcome aboard."

"Thanks Mr. Gama-." Naruto started.

"Son, call me Gamakichi! Mister is for my dad." The loud man stated. "Don't worry about changing either. You don't need a full uniform. Just the apron will do."

"Ok." Naruto said with a nod.

"I'm about to get out of here for the day. Sai is gonna be your trainer; he's been here with us for a while now and he knows all the ropes." Gamakichi said as he walked and talked at the same time. "He works after school too so you guys are going to be my new closing crew."

"Got it." Naruto agreed.

"Uh, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday 4 to close, right?" He asked Naruto and told him all at the same time.

"Yep sounds right sir." Naruto agreed.

"Ok great, I'm outta here. Go head to the back and meet Sai, you guys are the only ones here now so tell him to move his ass..."

"Sure thing, Gamakichi."

"Night Naruto!" The man yelled as he stepped out the front door.

Naruto stood rooted to his spot for a second. He threw the apron around his neck and processed the information the quick talking co-owner had dropped on him and made his way to the back.

"Hey, I'm Naruto." The blonde boy said with a bright smile and even brighter hair as he approached a seated male in the back room.

Dark eyes and a disinterested face greeted the boy back.

"Gamakichi said you were Sai. He said you'd be training me…I'm the new guy…" Naruto said not sure if he had the right person since the dark haired boy maintained his muteness.

Naruto looked from side to side. He was stumped.

"I'm on break." The other male stated gloomily before rolling his eyes back down to the pad and pencil he had in hand.

Naruto stood with a blank face. Just what the hell did that mean?

Just then a frazzled looking short wide guy walked through the curtain. "Well what do we have here?" asked Gamakichi.

"He's on break." Naruto said pointing.

Sai jumped up.

"Is he now?" Asked Gamakichi with one eyebrow raised.

"No, of course not." Sai replied throwing his arm around Naruto's neck putting him in a semi-headlock. "We were just about to get started on some basics actually…"

"Oowwww!" Naruto grunted from under Sai's arm pit.

"Just what I thought. Carry on." The round man said before exiting the area.

Sai released his grip and straightened his clothes.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked rubbing his head.

"You trying to get me fired already?" Sai asked picking up his pad and sticking it in the brim of his pants.

"Dude you told me-" Naruto began before being cut off.

"What I told you and what I was actually doing were two different things…" Sai said rudely. "Rule #1 here at Two G's, never, and I mean NEVER rat out a fellow employee."

"Ok, ok I get it." Naruto replied rolling his eyes.

"Now that that's established, what's your name? Where are you from? What school do you go to? How old are you?" The pale boy rattled off questions as he began to walk back into the shop front.

"I, uhm, my names Naruto, I go to Konoha high, and I'm 17." Naruto spoke quickly while walking behind the taller boy.

"Konoha high?" Sai repeated. "Brings back memories…I'm a first year at KU. I used to go to Konoha high."

"You mean, Konohagakure University? We're filling out apps for there now." Naruto stated. "It's really hard to get in there huh?"

"Yeah, it's not." Sai said taking a seat at the counter.

A customer walked in.

"Hey, can I get a caramel frap?" Asked the lady dressed in business suit.

"I'm an art major." Sai said pulling out his pad again.

Naruto looked at the lady who was as confused as he was. "Uhm, Sai?"

"What?" The pasty skinned boy inquired.

Naruto raised his brows and nodded his head towards the impending customer they had.

Sai stood from his seat. "Ahhh, small coffee, black, no sugar." He spoke while pouring coffee into a cup.

"No, I want a caramel frappucci-" The lady repeated.

Sai turned and placed the cup on the counter in front of her cutting her sentence short. "Sorry. Fresh out."

The lady looked over at Naruto who didn't even look like an employee. "I find that hard to believe." She waged slapping a 5 dollar bill onto the counter top.

"I know right. Mysterious..." Sai said taking the money as the lady exited the store. "Thanks for the tip." He called out behind her.

Naruto shook his head. This was going to be a long afternoon.

**Later**

"So once the shop is closed we clean." Sai said as he flipped the sign on the door to closed and sat back down.

Naruto looked at the clock. They had a half hour of cleaning left. "And while I clean what will you be doing?"

"I'm trying to get inspired." Sai said tapping his pencil tip to the sheet below.

Naruto examined the page that had been blank ever since he got there. "So what, do you have like writers block or something?"

Sai looked up unhappily. "Writers block is for writing."

"Oh." Naruto nodded as he swung the mop.

"But if you must know. Yes. I have blockage." Sai continued to watch the blonde who was hard at work. "Did you always attend Konoha high? I don't remember you being there."

"Oh nah, this is my first year there. I just moved around here."

Sai nodded.

Naruto could feel Sai's eyes on his back. "So you know the guys that are still there now huh?"

Sai averted his gaze to his paper again. "I guess so."

"Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru..." Naruto began.

"Uhm huhm. Loud, weird and lazy." Sai cosigned without looking up. He wasn't the social type in school but he was very observant.

"Neji, Sakura, Sasuke..." Naruto continued to name names.

"Genius, conceited and Uchiha?" Sai looked up from his sheet again.

"Yeah, Sasuke." Naruto said stopping to look over his shoulder.

"So, he's still there huh?" Sai asked. "I thought he'd have been kicked out by now." He added sounding somewhat amused.

"Well he's flying a little more under the radar now a days." Naruto said putting the mop in the bucket.

"You two close friends?" Sai questioned further.

"Something like that." Naruto said wiping off the counter top.

"Huhm, well what's say we get outta here." Sai said removing his apron.

"Sure." Naruto nodded going to fetch his book bag.

Once outside, Sai pulled the gate over the front of the shop and pressed down on the pad lock. "By the way, the brothers aren't here nearly half the time we are, so you don't have to worry about them very much." Sai offered.

"Good to know." Naruto said looking up and down the street.

Sai moved to the curb and stuck out his finger. "Share a cab?" He asked as a yellow car pulled up.

"No thanks. I'm waiting for my ride."

"Suit yourself." Sai said shutting the door.

Naruto watched as the cab drove off. He looked down at his watch as it was 7:20pm. Leaning against the building behind him Naruto found his self waiting for the raven once again.

**Later that night**

"So how was your first day? Did you get lots of tips?" Sakura asked Naruto through the line.

"No. It was just a training day." He huffed as he laid across his bed. Naruto was bummed that Sasuke hadn't even bothered to call and make sure he got home ok after ditching him.

"O sounds cool. So when can I come by?" She asked sweetly.

"Come by?" Naruto asked confusedly he was just barely paying attention as the girl spoke.

"Yeah, the coffee shop?" Sakura cleared up.

"Oh, oh well you can come by whenever you want. I'm there after school, with Sai."

"Sai? Sounds vaguely familiar...so you thought I wanted to come over your house?" She asked sitting up straight on her bed twisting her fingers through her long mane.

"Huh? No, no I didn't mean that." Naruto said rubbing his hand over his face. That was exactly what he thought she said.

"Soooo you don't want me at your house?" Sakura asked trying to play cute with Naruto who was dense to her games.

"Nah, it's cool, you can come here too. I'm always down here hanging with somebody." He stated blandly.

"Somebody like who? You got other hot girls coming over that I should know about?" She asked.

"Hot girls? No. Try Kiba, and the guys, Sasuke, Neji..." Naruto listed.

"Oh wow so you guys got a regular lil club house set up over there huh?" She giggled at nothing in particular. "Say Naruto, don't you owe me an ice cream sundae or something. How 'bout this weekend? Then you can invite me back to your place?" She planned. It was painfully obvious that Naruto was too intimidated by her beauty to push up on her his self. She didn't blame him.

"Ok Sakura. That sounds good." He agreed with a yawn.

"OK, so Saturday then. I'll let you go now Naruto...I'm sure you're tired. Sweet dreams." She was giddy with excitement.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan." The blonde said hanging up the line.

Naruto stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he was alone again. Of course he didn't expect to spend every waking moment with Sasuke but come on the only time they saw each other now was at school. And even then was iffy. Something had to give and it had to give fast.

**Wednesday morning**

Gaara stood at his locker in silence as Temari and Kankuro verbally assaulted each other nearby. He wasn't having a very good morning so far and those two were definitely pushing it.

"Well if you weren't such a knob...ugggh I don't even know why I bother." Temari said rolling her eyes at her twin.

"Whatever. Just save it will ya?" Kankuro leaned against the row of lockers.

"Why don't you make me?" She pushed back.

"Gladly..." Kankuro replied hoisting himself up straight with balled fists.

Gaara slammed his locker shut and narrowed his eyes at his siblings. "Shut up." He warned harshly as the other two took a good look at their younger brother and immediately quieted down. Gaara raised his hand to his head and began to walk hoping to leave both Temari and Kankuro far far behind.

**In the cafeteria**

"So what do you want to do? Follow him?" Kiba asked Naruto looking over his shoulder suspiciously.

"What? No. I don't want to follow him. Why would I want to do that?" Naruto asked now checking over his shoulder too. Kiba was freaking him out.

"Well for one, you were right. He isn't acting like his normal self! I fucked with that damn Uchiha after school yesterday and he didn't even threaten to beat my face in not one time. I mean what's up with that?" The triangle cheeked boy declared raising his arms.

"I guess he's just too busy." Naruto concluded. He didn't know how Sasuke managed it all and maybe that was it- Sasuke was too busy and he couldn't handle everything. Maybe it was no room for him either in this juggling act the raven was attempting.

"Look you were the one who brought it up." Kiba stated with a shrug.

Naruto couldn't disagree now. It was true after all. "He's probably just stressed out...it could be nothing. I might just be over reacting." He tried to play down the situation.

"Nope, he's abnormal alright and I'm determined to find out why. You said so yourself he ditched you last night again, right?" Kiba reminded.

"Yeah but-" Naruto began only to be cut off.

"Well listen to what he says if you want...if you wanna know what your boyfriend is really up to, follow my lead." Kiba said taking steps forward.

Naruto shook his head and before he knew anything he and Kiba were on the third floor where advanced classes were held, peeking into the room Sasuke was supposed to be in.

"Kiba, I gotta get back down stairs to Gaara...we have history in a few." Naruto began as he got nervous about this whole stalking thing. "Will you stop looking in there? They're gonna see you!" Naruto whispered harshly at his best friend while tugging at his shirt.

"Dude, I don't even see Sasuke! He cut again!" Kiba said ducking down as the teacher walked by.

"What? Lemme see." Naruto gazed through the door window with one eye trying his best not to get caught. "You dog brain; he's over there in the corner." Naruto said sitting on the floor as Kiba peered back into the room.

"Oh, yeah." Kiba said. "We gotta get his book bag. He may have drugs in there and that way we'll have hard evidence of him using again..." He concocted.

"Sasuke doesn't even carry a book bag." Naruto said scratching his head.

"You're right...what's his locker combination?" Kiba asked looking at an extremely exhausted blonde.

**Later**

"Look, this is stupid...I don't wanna follow Sasuke anymore. We're the ones ditching classes not him. He's been doing what he's supposed to all morning!" Naruto complained as he moved forward and ran right into Kiba who had stopped suddenly and squatted down to peek around a corner. "Besides, you know we aren't supposed to be up here! What if the seniors catch us?"

"SSSSHHHH...shut up dork!" Kiba said grabbing Naruto by the shirt and pulling him down beside him. "Bingo..." He pointed as Kabuto walked up to Sasuke in the back hall.

Naruto and Kiba watched quietly as the two taller boys interacted with each other.

"I shouldn't even have to ask. I'm sure you're coming over tonight." Kabuto assumed as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Tonight, I'll be busy." Sasuke said knowing he had ground to make up with Naruto.

"I see. Well, Lord Orochimaru will definitely be disappointed." Kabuto said moving closer to Sasuke's ear. "When can he expect your next visit?"

"..." Sasuke was quiet. He wanted to say never. "This weekend."

"Perfect. I will relay this information." Kabuto said sarcastically. He remembered just how much he hated Sasuke. But he wanted to keep his boss happy; besides his time would come. "Still no cross I see." Kabuto said referring to the piece of jewelry Sasuke would normally never leave home without.

"I'm late for class." Sasuke said stepping around the gray haired teen.

"Sasuke," The boy called out behind the dark heir causing said boy to stop. "Friday." He reminded.

Sasuke turned and walked off without a response.

Kiba faced forward processing the info he had just taken in. _Uhoh._He thought silently.

"Wait who's Orochimaru again?" Naruto asked. That name had floated around more than a few times and Naruto was curious to know why.

"Look at the time! You know, we should really be getting back to class too." Kiba said standing with a stretch.

"Aye, wait a minute." Naruto demanded grabbing the boys shoulder and pulling him into the quiet hall. "Spill it Kiba."

Kiba kicked his self in the ass for opening his big mouth. _Let's follow him..._He mocked mentally as he thought of what to say. "Look bro, this is something maybe he should be telling you...I really can't get into details cus I don't know much." Kiba said with a serious face.

"What about Kabuto? What is it with him and this Orochimaru guy?" Naruto probed.

Kiba shrugged.

Naruto exhaled hard. Once again he was in the dark. He hated that feeling.

**After school**

Sasuke rolled his eyes upward. He was severely bored and wanted nothing more but to be anywhere but here.

"Sasuke, I hope you're paying attention." Kakashi warned as the two sat in his class.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Uh huh." Kakashi partially agreed. "You've definitely been making progress these past few weeks. So, is it Naruto perhaps?" Kakashi skimmed for info.

Sasuke snapped out of his daze and focused in on Kakashi's face. "What about him?" He asked thinking that he and Naruto had been as discrete as ever about their relationship. What was this weirdo up to?

"Isn't he the reason you've lightened up recently? I mean it's really obvious." Kakashi spoke.

Sasuke sat up straight in his seat and leaned forward.

"I can tell." Kakashi said making reference to his own relationship with teacher Iruka. "The way he lingers around here after classes for you, the way you two eye each other in the halls…oh, was that supposed to be a secret?" Kakashi teased.

Sasuke felt his body warm up. "I don't care. I mean, no it's not a secret."

"Right..." Kakashi waved his hand across his face.

The room was quiet for a few minutes. "So, you and Iruka…why don't you put your relationship on display?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well, I guess it's the same as for you and Naruto; everyone doesn't have to know. All that matters is that your special person is special to you." The grey haired male said with a hidden smile.

Sasuke nodded. He was sure Naruto meant the world to him. But being comfortable wasn't the real reason Sasuke hadn't gone public with his relationship. He didn't want reports going back to Orochimaru fearing that would cause a major conflict in his life. Well, more conflict. "Hn."

"Troubles?" Asked Kakashi sensing Sasuke's wall letting down.

Sasuke was going against all his moral standings right now. "What happens if you _can't _tell anyone? For me...what's right is always the most wrong thing possible."

"Well," Kakashi said not knowing 100% of the story but he would give the best advice he knew. "When all else fails, honesty is the best policy."

Sasuke shifted his face. "Easy for you say."

"Now, I know it could be hard. Especially for you but if you want to keep your relationship, it has to function on the truth. Secrets and lies won't do anything but derail your progress." Kakashi stated frankly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes away.

"Your issue is trust. Try opening up. You're afraid to let people in. We all have things in our past that have happened to us, but it's no reason to shut out people that care about you." Kakashi spoke from the heart.

"Tell me I'm not the only person you know whose brother murdered their entire family. I have a reason not to trust others." Sasuke said feeling the coldness return.

Kakashi paused at that brash statement. He could hear the anger in Sasuke's voice for sure. He was desperate to make a connection. If he was going to mentor this boy and get through to him, he had to play on his level. "When I was a kid, about your age, I was exactly the same as you are right now. Mad at the world for the actions of another person, something I couldn't control. My father committed suicide. He was the only family I knew. My mother was long gone. No aunts or uncles. Yes, I was mad for a long time. I hated myself for not being strong enough to keep him around. I hated him for leaving. The anger was everything to me. I realized Sasuke, that being angry wasn't going to bring him back nor change what he did. That hatred you feel for your brother, it's not doing anything but hindering you. You can't bring them back and you can't blame yourself." Kakashi said taking a deep breath after his own admittance. He hadn't talked about his father in years. "Trust me. It gets a lot easier once you accept the fact that what's done is done. You have to live for tomorrow. Not yesterday."

Sasuke was quiet. He thought about Kakashi's story. Maybe, just maybe he had a point. He was not able to change the fact that his family was gone. The only thing he could control right now was his lifestyle and attitude. He would still hate Itachi, he'd always hate him. But did everyone around him have to pay?

Kakashi rose from his seat with a long sigh. "We should get out of here early today, we can resume tomorrow Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at the teacher. "Sure." He said dryly. He had a lot to think about.

**At the coffee shop**

"I'm glad you like it here so far Naruto." Gamatatsu offered as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. "I'll see you boys later, lock up tight." He said slowly while waving himself out the door.

Sai sat silently sizing up Naruto as the plump guy exited the establishment.

"Ok, so what will you have?" Naruto asked the next customer in line. He had been helping people since he got there, under Sai's watchful eye of course. "Chai tea and a wheat roll. Have a good night." Naruto said as the guy handed him a $10. He smiled and made change for the bill then tucked away his 4 dollar tip.

**Later **

"Easy money huh?" Sai asked with his eyes now focused down on the canvas in front of him. He moved his pencil back and forth as he sketched something down on the field below.

"Pretty much. I'll have enough for a car in no time." Naruto said with a smile. This was about the second sentence Sai had spoken to him the entire work day. "I see you got over your 'artists' block." Naruto teased.

Sai looked up with lackluster eyes. "I found a way to get inspired." He said simply.

"Oh yeah? And how was that?" Naruto asked making small talk.

"You." The opposite boy said.

"Me? Well I don't feel very artsy." Naruto said looking down at his apron.

"You don't have to feel a certain way to be someone's inspiration. You have beautiful eyes." Sai continued looking away.

"Thanks." Naruto said as his cheeks grew hot.

"It was either draw you or fantasize about you. I mean I could actually do both."

At these words Naruto twisted his brows but remained quiet. Maybe he wasn't hearing right.

"Ohhh, I get it." Sai said setting down his pencil after Naruto didn't respond. "She's got long pretty, soft hair, eyes almost as memorizing as yours, a cute little smile with pearly white teeth and a killer personality. She's beautiful even without any makeup and all the guys want her but you got her first and that drives all the other girls into a frenzy." Sai deduced leaving Naruto in a world of confusion.

"Uhhh, yeah...something like that." The blonde laughed as he moved to wipe down tables.

"Hhmmm." Sai hummed still focusing on his sketch.

Naruto didn't know what to think of Sai yet. He was hard to figure out. The most the blonde had gathered was that Sai was not really a people person.

"So tell me, where are you from again?" Sai spoke up while moving his pencil quickly.

"Whirlpool province." Naruto said moving behind the counter.

"And what dragged you _here_?" Sai inquired as if 'here' was the worst place ever.

"Well I'm here with my God father, Jiraiya." Naruto repeated the story for the umpteenth time.

"As in the writer Jiraiya?" Sai asked taking his eyes off the pad in hand.

"Yea, if that's what you wanna call him." Naruto joked about the smut Jiraiya peddled.

"Wow. Interesting." Sai said watching Naruto again. "I'm taking journalism as a minor at KU, and I wrote a piece on him for my entrance exam."

"Oh yea? Did you talk about his perverted books in that essay?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

Sai looked on. "Yes. His writing is genius actually." He replied with a straight face.

Naruto looked at the flat haired boy and almost burst out in tears. "You're right. He is something else. Maybe I could take you to meet em one day. If you want."

"Thanks, that would be great. I actually admire him a lot...you know being that he's from Konoha and all." Sai said stone faced.

"Hahaa," Naruto laughed off the diss as he moved about the shop. "What else do you write about?"

"Well mostly fiction based loosely on people that I've either known or observed. Also I've done a few side pieces for the local newspaper and campus newsletter. But painting is my first love." Sai said thinking back to his most well received piece. "The most controversial story I ever wrote was on the Uchiha Corporation and its prodigal son; the drug addict." He said with a hint of excitement to his voice.

Naruto stopped what he was doing.

"Tell me again, how is the infamous one? You guys are in the same class right?" Sai asked keeping a close eye on Naruto's tensing movements.

"We're in the same grade, but he's in AP classes."

"That's right, he is. Very smart kid, large musical talent, business savvy…he's a genius all around huh?" Sai spoke with a hint of sarcasm to his voice.

Naruto tried to remain indifferent. He shrugged. "Yea, he's gifted."

"Right. I might be as great as he is too if I had everything handed to me on a silver platter. Alas, some of us actually have to work for a living." Sai said returning his gazing to his tablet.

Naruto swallowed hard and maintained his work in silence.

**Later**

"Cab?" Sai asked Naruto who had been quiet for the latter part of the evening.

"No, I'm cool. Thanks." Naruto said shortly. He still wasn't sure what to think of Sai of course everyone was entitled to their own opinion but the mono toned boy freaked him out just a little more than normal. Naruto was going to wait for Sai to leave then catch the bus to Neji's for their 'study' session.

"Suit yourself." Sai said repeating his words from the night before. He turned around to lock to the gate. Facing Naruto again he noticed a black tinted Mercedes pull up. Sai held his breath.

Without a word Naruto opened the passenger side door and dark eyes met Sai's gaze. Quickly the car pulled off.

"Right." Sai mouthed quietly. He felt like he had just seen a ghost.

**In the car**

"Hey." Sasuke said as Naruto sat in a huff. The raven had already figured Naruto would be pissed. This was their first interaction since Tuesday morning. Sasuke had been purposely avoiding Naruto since standing him up again.

A visibly upset blonde starred out the window without a word.

"Naruto, let me explain." Sasuke spoke as he drove.

"Really Sasuke? A bit late for that don't you think? I wanted an explanation last night when I was standing downtown for over an hour waiting for you." Naruto announced.

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Look, I'm sorry. We've been practicing late every night-"

"No, you're not sorry. You're amazing. First you leave me hanging; again. Then you don't even answer my calls or bother to check and see if I'm alive. To top it off you pretend like we don't go to the same school-" Naruto stated showing how frustrated he was with the situation.

"And I said I'm sorry." Sasuke cut him off. "I've been going through something's." Sasuke lightly admitted. It was partly true.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea then..." Naruto said going for the door as they pulled up in front of his house.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sasuke asked grabbing a hold of Naruto's arm.

"I'm tired of being the odd man out of everything that has to do with you. Complete strangers know more about you than me." Naruto stated.

"That's not true." Sasuke tried to reason.

"If this was a mistake..." The blonde began with low eyes.

"No. It's not…"

Naruto pushed his inhibition to the side. He had to know more about his boyfriend. "Were you involved with Kabuto before?"

"Absolutely not, why would you think that?" Sasuke questioned with a look of disgust.

"Then you're still seeing Orochimaru, aren't you?" Naruto asked not fully grasping the idea of who exactly this man was.

The raven was shocked. "Wha- who told you that?" Sasuke asked his eyes growing wary with panic.

"That's just it Sasuke, no one will tell me anything. I'm left to put the puzzle together alone. Why don't you be honest with me?"

"I want to." Sasuke confessed.

"Then just do it already." Naruto all but begged. He wanted to make this work but Sasuke was so stubborn.

"Look, it's business and I owe him."

"You told me he used you. Why are you still dealing with him at all?"

"I'm indebted to him Naruto." Sasuke reiterated with heavy emphasis.

"If it's just business, pay him off." Naruto suggested not understanding the complexity of the relationship.

"It's not that easy." Sasuke started. "No one is supposed to know. I don't talk about it. It's a really long story Naruto." Sasuke said feeling a pain building in his chest.

"Try me." Naruto demanded.

"I owe him a lot. So I've been paying off the debt." Sasuke explained with a straight face. "He won't take money straight out."

Naruto looked out the window. "I spend a lot of time defending you lately." He stated dryly.

"I know, and again I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." Sasuke said guiding Naruto's face back to his own.

Naruto felt unhappy with Sasuke's answers and attitude but he was so drawn to him that all Sasuke had to do was deliver one touch and it was all over.

"I've been thinking about you all day..." Uchiha muttered. All he wanted to do was get Naruto undressed and get his mind off Orochimaru.

"Really?" Asked a gullible blonde as he lowered all guards and allowed the dark heir to breath on his collar bone.

Sasuke enjoyed the males scent before tasting his lips. "Let me stay with you tonight and make it up."

"Ok..." Naruto purred without second thought. He felt like he'd go to the ends of the earth and back for this boy.

"Let's do it now..." Sasuke whispered as he unbuttoned his pants.

"Here? In the car?" Naruto asked between kisses.

"Yes...I can't wait." The raven whispered while pulling at Naruto's shirt as he kissed him on the ear.

"Don't you have practice?" Naruto asked reaching down stroking the ravens penis with his hand. He knew just what would satisfy Sasuke till he came back.

"..." Lost for words in the best way possible, Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair as the blondes lips touched the warm pulsating member between his legs. Sasuke breathed heavy as Naruto licked along the length of his shaft then circled the tip with his tongue. He honestly did miss Naruto, he wished he could spend every moment of the day with him but he knew that was impossible. Naruto moved his lips up and down the ravens dick causing the black heir to tense up in pleasure. Naruto was the first person Sasuke actually felt a bond with since the murder of his family, he definitely needed to keep him satisfied. "Oh shit..." He moaned in ecstasy. "Ahh, yes, Naruto..." he breathed the boy's name as the wet tongue below moved about his manhood. This was the relationship he craved deep down inside. The whole time he was pushing Naruto away before was driving him crazy. "Narutoooo...uhnnn..." He exhaled with a hard swallow. Shaking his drug habit was just one way Naruto had helped to change his life for the better; getting his group back together was another. Sasuke realized how happy he was when he was with him, no matter how miserable he looked. "Aaahhh-" Sasuke gasped as he came to an eruption while pushing Naruto's head further down onto his cock. Dare he say he was falling in love with this kid?

Naruto wiped his mouth as he fixed his shirt. "Sure you're coming back?"

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed him without answer.

"I guess that's a yes?" He smiled.

**At practice**

"So then, it's settled. We have a new name to go along with our new outlook." Jugo stated proudly as he patted Sasuke and Suigetsu on the back and high-fived Karin.

"To be honest...I love Taka so much better then Hebi." Karin cooed as she hugged her microphone.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. Sure the name could change, but Sasuke couldn't. He wasn't buying this little attitude adjustment. He was so used to moody, despondent, snappy Sasuke; it was unrealistic to think he could just correct all that in a matter of weeks.

Sasuke nodded as he lightly stroked the strings on his instrument. Renaming the band had been his idea. They came up with the name Taka to represent the strength they possessed and to show that even through adversity they could triumph, rebuild and most importantly work together.

"Is everyone cool with another week of practice then jumping back into things next Monday at the Dungeon?" Sasuke asked from under his jet black bangs.

Karin swooned a little. She hadn't witnessed hotness like that in a while. "I'm game."

"Yep sounds good to me." Jugo agreed shoving his sticks into his back pack.

"Right." Suigetsu cosigned glad to be finally heading home.

Enclosing his guitar within its case, Sasuke reached for his cell. "Yea, I'll be there in a little while. Yes I'll bring food." He stated as he stood from his crouching position and hung up the phone.

"Are we gonna do any extra practices? Or just Saturday and Wednesday like normal?" Asked Jugo.

"Normal should be good. Unless you guys got that rusty." Sasuke said with an attempt at humor.

Karin smiled.

"Nahhh, never that." Suigetsu countered zipping his base case and tossing it over his back.

"Hahaaha..." Jugo laughed.

"Yo, we're gonna grab a drink real quick. You wanna hit it?" Suigetsu asked the raven from the doorway just as he was picking up his guitar.

"No, I have plans already...but maybe next time." Sasuke says unplugging the final cords deciding to stick to his word. He realized under normal standards he probably would have gone, gotten drunk and forgotten all about poor lil Naruto.

"Cool, next time then." Jugo raised his hand as they all exited the double doors.

**Thursday morning**

"You sure you don't want me to come get you tonight?" Sasuke questioned before he and Naruto parted ways.

"Yea it's cool, I'm going straight from the cafe to peer tutoring. I can walk it's really close." Naruto said eating a muffin he and Sasuke got for breakfast at the hotel downtown.

"Ok. I'll come by the house after." Sasuke confirmed plans for later that night.

Naruto smiled and turned then headed for his locker. He absolutely had to go to tutoring that night. He was supposed to get up with Neji the night before but instead canceled via text message when Sasuke showed up at the cafe suddenly.

Moments later he was joined by a certain pink haired Kunoichi.

"So, I mean she's not really into him but I think maybe I can talk her into thinking about it." Sakura spoke about Ino and Kiba to Naruto.

"That would be awesome of you. He'd really appreciate it; I'd really appreciate it too." Naruto said with his normal grin.

Sakura geeked on the inside. "Anything for a friend, right? We still on for ice cream?"

"Of course. Saturday." Naruto reminded.

"Yes Naruto-kun. Bye." She said puckering her lips and kissing the boy on the cheek before stepping off.

Naruto touched his face after the kiss he had just received.

**Later**

"Look I already talked to Sakura. She said a definite maybe..." Naruto told Kiba at the lunch table.

"Dude you are an effing saint!" Kiba said throwing his arm around Naruto's neck and looking past him to Gaara who was seated to the right of the blonde. Kiba stuck out his tongue and made a noise. He had no idea if Gaara had saw him or not, shit he had no idea how Gaara ended up sitting at their table in the first place.

"So me and her are going for ice cream Saturday. I guess I'll ask about a movie for all of us like Sunday or something?" Naruto suggested looking at Kiba who's tongue was still wagging at Gaara.

"Huh? O, yea dude totally!" Kiba said getting back to his lunch. "So dude you and Sakura? What's up with that?" Asked Kiba. He knew that Sasuke and Naruto were dating but Naruto was spending a lot of time with Sakura now...what part of the game was that?

"What do you mean what's up?" Naruto asked between chews.

"Here we go with the conspiracy theories." Shikamaru added.

"I must admit, I have heard that rumor as well." Shino said breaking his own silence.

"SEE! It's all over Konoha high that you two are like dating or boning or something! How's that a theory?" Kiba said with a shrug. "I know that's not true but are you tappin' that or what?"

Naruto grimaced. "Don't be so lame. I'm not doing anything with her. We're friends." Naruto said thinking of the kiss on the cheek from earlier. He offered his roll to Gaara who didn't accept. Naruto wondered when this kid ever ate. "We went out shopping one time and she calls me but that's it. That automatically makes us a couple?" He declared.

"Ok, ok, fine if you say so...but if it were something going on...you'd tell me right? I mean we _are_ best friends right?" Kiba dug deeper for assurance.

"Of course Kiba. Trust me, I'd tell you. I mean who else would I ask for chick advice?" Naruto joked with a cover up smile.

"You know Naruto, Kiba really isn't the best person to get advice from for any reason. Just a warning." Shikamaru shook his head as he pushed his tray in front of Choji who was housing anything not glued down.

"Jealousy will get you no where quick my friend." Kiba said to Shikamaru as he reached for a scoop of mashed potatoes on Choji's plate and got stabbed by a spork. "Owww! Anyways I gotta make sure we stay besties. I know that creep face over there is probably dying to take my place...that jerk." Kiba referred to an uncaring red head.

"Chill out. No one loves Naruto more than you we know already. Now about Saturday night..." Shikamaru spoke feeling a headache coming on. "Are we all going to the pool hall or what?"

**Much later**

"It's not a girl. I should have known. So why do you work here if he's your boyfriend?" Sai questioned Naruto who hadn't said a word since his arrival.

"Because he's my boyfriend not an ATM. I don't need his money and he knows that." Naruto stated firmly; he didn't know how to feel since Sai made those comments about Sasuke. He was assuming there was bad blood between the two of them.

"Ahhh, self righteous." Sai commented.

"Not self righteous, just self sufficient." Naruto countered.

Sai took a moment to ponder his next words. "So that's why you didn't give into my advances. You two must be serious." He fished for info.

Naruto thought about that line. He and Sasuke were pretty serious.

"So I was almost right yesterday. Let's just change her to him. He's the handsome multimillionaire prince tycoon with eyes dark enough to send all the female population of Konoha into a trance with just one look. But of course he isn't phased by this as he loathes the attention because he's too busy checking out guys and-"

"What's with you judging people?" Naruto cut the boy off. He was starting to get a little pissed with his coworker.

Sai took a good long look at Naruto who seemed to be very angry. "It's what I do. I read people."

"Then you're not very good at it cause you read me all wrong." Naruto insisted.

"Initially...but I was right about everything else." Sai gloated.

"Everything else?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, like how you seek validation for instance. Telling yourself you are worthy and that you do belong, even though it's clear you don't really believe that. Chances are, you're right you know." Sai explained with a shrug.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. With one swift move, he descended to the back of the cafe.

Moments after rethinking what he had just said, Sai gets up and goes to the front of the store. He locks the door and flips the sign from open to closed. Next, he takes to the back of the shop to make amends. "Look, I guess I'm sorry for what I said." He offered leaned against the doorway.

"You smug bastard...you guess you're sorry? Well here, I read you too and you're an asshole." Naruto spat angrily.

Sai nodded. "Ok, and I probably deserve that."

"No you definitely deserve that." Naruto confirmed. "Look we just work here, we don't have to be friends or get along."

Sai waited for a second. That kind of stung. "Ok Naruto I get it. You're mad. I apologize. I was wrong. I say things without thought sometimes and I tend to piss people off; that happens a lot actually. It's the story of my life. I promise to watch what I say and how I say things going forward. Truth is, I want to be friends ok? I also want to screw your brains out but being friends will suffice for now. Apology accepted?" Sai spoke a mouthful with his head on a tilt.

Naruto let out a deep breath. He stared up at the young man and shook his head. He was close to laughing. _Eh, what the hell?_ He thought.

Sai stuck out his hand and waited for a reply.

Naruto stood with a smirk and joined hands with the straight faced gentle man.

"So what do you say? I locked the front door ya know." Sai proposed sex with raised eyebrows.

"Funny-" Naruto shut him down then moved to the doorway. They had work to do.

**Back at school**

"Damn, I thought that double detention was never gonna end!" Kiba said stretching his arms as he and Sasuke walked into the hall. Kiba got quiet he didn't like the way Sasuke was looking at him. "What?" He asked self consciously.

"Are you the one putting these ideas into his head?" Sasuke questioned unhappily.

"What? What ideas? Fuck no man." Kiba asked and denied all at the same time.

"Then who?" Sasuke asked further as the two stepped out of the building and immediately lit up.

"I don't know man...I ain't say anything. He told me ya'll talked about Orochimaru but I didn't even really get into it with him." Kiba stated half truths trying to cover his ass. He did talk to Naruto about Sasuke's confession but it was a brief convo. They never got into details. Kiba figured Sasuke fessed up and Naruto was over it, end of story.

"What did you say?" Sasuke followed up quickly.

"Uhh, nothing. I was shocked as hell to hear that that old guy was still around. When he said you were seeing him now I'm like whoa, Naruto took the news like a trooper." Kiba took a pull on the cigarette in hand. Something about Sasuke's look was off. "You did tell him everything right?"

Sasuke didn't speak.

"Wait a minute! YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM!" Kiba exploded prompting a quick shove from the dark heir.

"Shut up Kiba." Sasuke warned.

"Dude this is sick. How long you gonna keep this up?" Kiba was more than a little grossed out. He didn't know how Sasuke could make it with Orochimaru. _Yuckkkkk_.

"Kiba, mind your own business..." The raven said easily.

"Whatdaya mean? This kid is head over heels in love with you and you're screwing some old ass creepy child molester dude-" Kiba alleged before getting slammed up against the school behind him.

"And you're not going to say a word." Sasuke threatened.

Kiba was unsure on his role in this twisted triangle. "Sasuke, he's my best friend...I can't lie to him."

"And I'm not asking you to. I'm telling you to keep your mouth closed." Sasuke said not letting up on the arm that was banded across Kiba's chest.

"How long you gonna keep this up?" Kiba asked from his pressed position.

"Sasuke?" Asked a male figure who suddenly appeared behind the raven.

"Just let me handle it." Sasuke whispered as he let the brunette go.

"Is everything ok?" The teacher who had just exited the building himself asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." Kiba said adjusting his shirt. "Sasuke was just hugging the crap outta me. You know him, such a passionate kid."

Sasuke dropped the butt he had to the ground and exhaled one last puff of smoke.

"Uh huh." Kakashi nodded leaving the boys alone. He knew Sasuke would never aim to _hurt _Kiba. "See you two in class tomorrow." He said walking off.

"Right." Sasuke agreed.

"Fuck man..." Kiba mouthed as he ran his hand across his forehead. "I'm not gonna say anything to him." He assured the raven who stood with his back facing him now. He had known Sasuke almost all his life. Far longer than he'd known Naruto and though he held loyalties to both, he knew he needed to protect one of his oldest friends at all costs. That's what friends did. He decided that whatever was going on between them, he'd stay out of it. He had enough faith in Sasuke to believe the teen would do the right thing by Naruto. "But seriously, you gotta think about the consequences. Get this shit figured out." He knew this would weight on his conscious until resolved.

"This advice coming from one of the biggest bone heads I know?" Sasuke held back from letting out a chuckle.

"Whatever man, I might be a bonehead, but I'm no liar." Kiba issued as the two walked off.

**Later that night**

"See you Sai." Naruto said as he waited for a second cab to show up to take him uptown to Neji's.

Sai waved before closing his cab door soon after the yellow machine dissipated down the street.

…

"Oi, Hinata, what's up?" Naruto greeted the girl as he came through the double doors.

"N-Naruto..." She stammered as she was not prepared for his arrival.

"Say Hinata, you coming up tonight?" Naruto asked just as Neji hit the top of the stairs. "You know you can come chill out with us if you want." He suggested.

"I-I..." She started but was cut short by her older cousin.

"Of course she can't. She has a ton of chores to do before bed. Don't you, Hinata?" Neji interjected before the blue haired girl had a chance to answer.

"Yes...but thank you N-Naruto-kun." She said as her cheeks flushed displaying the reddest red Naruto had seen in a long time.

He smiled. "Cool, I can dig it." He said on his way up the stairs. He playfully punched Neji on the arm as he bypassed him and headed for the bedroom.

Neji turned followed behind Naruto. If Hinata knew what was good for her, she'd definitely keep her distance.

"I got you some cup ramen Naruto...I know it's not Ichiraku's but I figured you'd be hungry after working all afternoon." Neji pointed out the dry packaged ramen noodles that sat on top of his desk.

Naruto squealed for joy. "Neji! You're the best!" He said grabbing the pony tailed boy up in his arms.

Neji snickered. "Go head and get comfortable. I'll go make a couple of these for you."

"Ok thanks!" Naruto said happily as he took a seat on Neji's bed and began to flip through the television. Once Neji returned Naruto was well into a TV show about ninjas. "You're a life saver." He praised as Neji handed him the hot bowl of noodles.

"No problem at all. O, I see you like this show." Neji said looking up at the flat screen that sat high on the wall.

"Dude 'Shaolin Knights' is the best ever. Do you watch?" Naruto asked as he sat on the floor with his back against the bed.

"Not really. You'll have to tell me what's going on. I don't watch much television at all." Neji said sitting right next to Naruto.

"Ok so this episode is Obito Gaiden. It's about..." Naruto went on and on.

Neji nodded and pretended to like the concept of ninja battling for the title of most powerful or most prestigious nation. He would rather be watching the learning channel but whatever got him closest to Naruto. "Ok and right now Obito is the most powerful?" Neji asked to make it look like he cared.

"Exactly but his best friend is really gunning him for the top ninja spot though." Naruto spoke excitedly.

"Well, I see this is where you get your fondness for taijutsu." Neji commented.

"Pretty much, when I was a kid I always wanted to be a ninja. And at the orph-" Naruto caught himself mid word. "uh, the old gym...at the old gym we used to practice taijutsu and play ninja for hours." _Damn!_ He screamed mentally. Orphanage was on the tip of his tongue.

"Sounds fun." Neji didn't remember playing much of anything as a kid.

Naruto finished his noodles and guarded his words very carefully.

Once the show was over, the two remained seated on the floor. Neji grabbed the remote and shut the TV off while Naruto brought out his language book. He never bothered to open it.

"After the exams, you won't be in peer assistance any longer." Neji started to think out loud.

"Yea but at least I won't be failing...haha, thanks to you." Naruto said tapping Neji's shoulder.

"True indeed. I was just thinking, I'll only get to see you in school then." Neji said looking right at the blonde.

Naruto shot him a warm smile. "We're cool, don't sweat it. Friends till the end remember?" He reminded the other boy while presenting his fist for a fist bump.

Neji obliged the action with a smile of his own. "Good to know. I really like what we have going here. I have a lot of fun when you come over. You know, we haven't been out to a movie in a while." Neji nudged the boy with his elbow.

"You're right. We should totally go right now." Naruto said moving to his knees shaking Neji.

"What about your EOS language test?" Neji asked.

"I should make at least a C+." Naruto said with confidence.

"Be that as it may, we need you to strive for an A." Neji said folding his arms.

"Don't think that's gonna happen." Naruto said as they laughed together.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Neji made his move. He knew these meetings were coming to a draw and even though Naruto said they could still hang, he wasn't convinced Sasuke would permit. He had to do something.

"Good question. I have a couple things in the works so far. Ice cream with Sakura Saturday then the pool hall with the guys that night. And maybe a movie on Sunday with Kiba and the girls." Naruto announced.

"Oh wow. That is quite a schedule." Neji said a little put off at the mention of Sakura. "I guess I have a weekend full of studying ahead."

Naruto thought about how boring that sounded. "Hey, maybe I can hit you up, in case I don't go out."

"Great. Do that. I'll most definitely be here." Neji agreed. "So, how is work going? I haven't had a chance to ask since you started there." Hyuga asked as light eyes looked over at a full blonde.

Now that Naruto had eaten the furthest thing from his mind was studying. Since he and Neji had started this peer tutoring deal his grades were definitely improved. Now when he came to Neji's it was to relax. "Ahhh the coffee shop...it's really interesting." Naruto said as he leaned his head back on to the mattress behind him.

Neji sat listening closely.

"Well it's pretty cake. The tips are great, I mean I get 3 and 4 bucks all the time just for a simple cup of coffee. By the time I get there after school, the owners are leaving for the day and then it's just me and Sai- he's cool too I guess."

"Sai?" Neji repeated.

"Yea that's right, oh I forgot you'd know him. He said he went to Konoha high with you guys." Naruto remembered.

"Yes, he did as a matter of fact." Neji said recalling his most important intel on Sai. "So I would guess it's a little awkward for you working with him then?" Neji tested the waters.

Naruto was lost. "Nah, Sai is weird but he's cool. He pissed me off being a smart ass today but we patched things up. Why would it be awkward?" He asked nudging the book in front of him.

Neji smiled on the inside. "Well surely you know about him and Sasuke?"

"Huhmm, what should I know about them? Sai had nothing but nasty things to say about Sasuke. I pretty much figured they weren't friends." Naruto looked up to Neji for more answers.

_Jackpot_. Hyuga thought to himself. Naruto had no idea. "Actually quite the contrary." Neji concluded opening up to his bookmarked page. He now had Naruto right where he wanted him. "That was some time ago though sooo..."

"What?" Naruto pushed.

Neji grimaced as if he were thinking very hard about something. "Naruto, this isn't really my place. I feel like maybe you should ask Sasuke. After all, if he wanted you to know, I'm sure he would have told you."

Naruto squired a bit. This was not the first time someone directed him to Sasuke for answers. It was very unnerving. "Neji, it's cool. You can tell me. Whatever it is, I won't even mention it to Sasuke." Naruto confirmed.

Neji paused for a moment for dramatics. "Our freshman year Sai and Sasuke were dating. Then Sasuke began to see an older man shortly after that. Sasuke was also dating Sakura at the same time, I guess as a cover relationship. I would have thought he'd have mentioned this."

Naruto was astonished. He blinked hard to try and understand better. "Wait, Sasuke looked right at Sai the other night outside the cafe and he didn't say anything at all about dating him." Naruto said thinking back to Sai's resentment for Sasuke. It all made perfect sense. "And neither did Sai."

Neji's lips curled into a wicked smile.

"I knew about Sakura. She actually was the one that told me." Naruto said feeling like he'd been duped once again. "Who was the older guy?" He probed.

"Not sure." Neji sighed allowing Naruto a moment to process this information. "But I do know that after Sasuke refused to break things off with the older man, and his relationship with Sakura, Sai reluctantly ended things with him. Of course on bad terms."

"Just like that huh?" Naruto spoke lightly. There was A LOT he didn't know about Sasuke.

"Sai wanted Sasuke all to himself, hmph- for whatever reason. He wasn't willing to share after a while. The two had a very tumultuous relationship. It lasted on and off again till Sai graduated."

Naruto was stuck for words.

"Which would explain why Sai holds contempt for Uchiha. Trust me, I've read the articles." Neji said referring to the pieces Sai bragged to Naruto about.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Every time I think I figured him out...something new comes up." Naruto spoke aloud.

Neji almost felt bad. He knew Naruto obviously had deep feelings for the dark heir but this was the only way to drive a wedge between them. "I don't think Sasuke let's very many people in Naruto. It's his defense mechanism. The less people know about him, the less he has to protect. Or lose for that matter." Neji said putting his hand on Naruto's arm. This was his moment to show how comforting he could be.

"I guess now it might be awkward." Naruto said with a forced smile.

**Later**

"You didn't get my calls?" Sasuke asked as he approached Naruto who was stepping out of a cab. "I got out of practice early tonight and wanted to pick you up."

Naruto's expressionless face remained forward as he went for the side door. "Nope. Ringers off." He said turning the key allowing the door to swing open.

Sasuke felt coldness. "You wanna go grab some food?" He asked.

"No, I ate." Naruto replied before dropping his books and heading for the bathroom.

Sasuke stood dumbfounded in the middle of the basement floor. He waited for the blonde to wash his face and take off his clothes. "If we hurry, we can catch a late movie." He suggested knowing movies were Naruto's favorite.

"Nope." Naruto said pulling on sweats and taking a seat on his bed. He was topless as he played around with his alarm clock making sure it was set for 7:45am. Naruto was in super deep thought as he played with the item in hand, he was contemplating whether or not to address his latest issue when Sasuke sat down beside him.

Sasuke kicked off his shoes signifying that he was there to stay. Leaning over the raven placed his lips right behind Naruto's left ear and lingered there for a moment. He closed his eyes and wished that things were different. The raven placed his forehead on the blondes shoulder and just breathed his scent quietly. He didn't have any urges. He didn't want to cut himself. All he wanted to do was spend time with Naruto. Every time they were apart, he was thinking about him.

Naruto tried with all his might to be mad at Sasuke but for what? A relationship he didn't want to talk about? Something that happened before his time? How could he justify an attitude about something so frivolous? "So I guess that means you missed me?" Naruto asked not being able to hold off anymore. He realized Sasuke was his #1 weakness- and then ramen of course.

"Don't be stupid, dobe. I miss you every time we're apart." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's shoulder as he lifted his head.

Naruto went back and forth with himself over the right action to take. And just who was the older guy Neji mentioned?

"Naruto, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Sasuke said drawing Naruto's attention.

_Maybe this is it... _He thought. "Yeah?" The blonde asked anticipating the Sai story.

"Kakashi had me thinking about a lot. I have so much to be grateful for and I want to start by thanking you." Sasuke sat up straight.

Naruto watched the raven closely as he spoke.

"I want you to have something." Sasuke continued to talk as he pulled a piece of jewelry out his jean pocket. "It means everything to me and so do you. I want it to be a symbol of our relationship. And how I feel about you."

Naruto was speechless as the raven held the piece out in front of him. His surreal blue eyes moved up and down the length of the necklace. "This is the one you used to wear?" He asked as Sasuke put the piece around his neck then moved behind him to fasten the clasp.

"No. This is the chain my mother used to wear. She wore it everyday. My father bought it for her." Sasuke spoke quietly. "I added the pendant to it for her when I started grade school." He said referencing the crystal that hung from the middle. This necklace had laid dormant in his safe for years; until that night. "It's supposed to represent everything that's good in the world. Life, laughter, love..."

"Sasuke...I don't know what to say." Naruto said holding the charm between his index finger and thumb. "This chain must be so important to you." Naruto said looking up unsure of his position.

"And so are you." Sasuke confirmed. This was his way of opening up, the best way he knew how. _Damn that Kakashi... __H_e thought. If he got hurt, this would be the last time he'd open up to anyone.

Naruto smiled and threw his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Teme! I heart you too!" He said causing Sasuke to crack a minute smile. Naruto felt foolish for the way he had acted when he arrived to the house. Who cares if Sasuke dated Sai for a while. It was obvious they weren't messing around now. So what did it even matter? "Thank you Sasuke."

**Friday morning**

Gaara and Naruto shared a free period in the cafe while waiting for the next class to start.

"I'm so glad that today is FRI-DAY." Naruto sang as he looked toward the red head. It had been a week and no matter what went on Gaara had not opened his mouth and spoken one word. Or so Naruto thought. "We're going out this weekend to the pool hall. Wanna come?" He asked testing the boy once again.

Nothing.

Naruto didn't mind the silence. He felt like he was being listened to. Besides, Gaara was a breath of fresh air compared to that damn loud mouthed Kiba. "Here's my cell # in case you decide you wanna come." Naruto said writing down some #'s on a piece of paper and placing it on top of Gaara's books. "You should definitely come by my house sometimes. I mean we could hang out, catch a movie, listen music...whatever you want."

Nothing.

"I mean it's been a week and well...you don't have to hang out with me any more, ya know, if you don't wanna..." Naruto continued not knowing whether Gaara actually like him or not. Hell the kid never spoke. "It's up to you. You won't have Tsunade forcing you to follow me around so it's whatever." He added with a chuckle. Why the hell did he feel so nervous?

Nothing.

_Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg_

"Ahhhh, history with Kakashi." Naruto said standing and moving towards the stair well.

Gaara stood and looked down at the small piece of paper that sat atop his notebook. He studied it for a second then silently moved along adding said number to his pocket quickly as he headed for the stairs.

**Later at the shop**

Sai stood on the opposite side of the counter and rolled his eyes up towards the newbie.

"So how's the painting coming along?" Naruto asked as a customer entered the coffee shop.

Sai watched as the boy went to the machine and began to make a mocha latte for the waiting client. "Today I painted fruit." He said dryly.

"Fruit?" Naruto asked. "Isn't that like a beginner's thing?"

"Thank you." The guy in a black trench said as he gripped the cup and handed Naruto a $20 dollar bill.

"Actually, I painted a bunch of boys running around wet and naked." Sai said nonchalantly.

Naruto's eyes darted towards his coworker.

"Uh, keep the change." The male with the latte said hastily as he rushed out of the shop.

"Good-bye sir. Come again tomorrow." Sai called out behind the stranger.

"That was way random." Naruto said opening the cash register.

"That guy was a total pedophile. He was checking you out." Sai said flipping through his sketch book as he went for a new pencil.

Naruto laughed as he placed the $16 dollar tip in his pants pocket.

"I'm serious." Sai commented without looking up.

Naruto nodded. "So you got plans for this weekend?" Naruto asked causing Sai to stop what he was doing.

Sai eyed Naruto for a second. "Are you inviting me out on a date?"

"NO, not even close. Just curious." Naruto said as he leaned over the back of the counter.

"Hhm, no. No plans." Sai said watching Naruto's expression as he prepared his next sentence. "What are your plans for the weekend?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"Well first I'm meeting a friend for ice cream. Then tomorrow night is guy's night. We're going to the pool hall. We haven't all been out in a while so it should be fun." Naruto was sure that Hebi not playing weekly had something to do with it.

"Yea fun." Sai commented. "Ice cream with a friend...is that a date? With Sasuke maybe?"

Naruto played with a bottle cap as he thought about the real reason for Sai's hatred towards Sasuke. He debated whether or not to bring it up. Obviously he wanted to know what happened between them. But then again, what was done was done. "No, it's with Sakura. But it's not a date."

"Mmhhm." Sai grunted then focused back down on his sketch pad. On the inside buried feelings of frustration and love lost began to bubble up. Sai stared down at one spot on his paper and day dreamed about older times. It seemed as though things hadn't changed too much. Sakura was still a wolf in sheep's clothing, Sasuke was still a hot commodity.

Naruto blinked hard. He was about to ask Sai about Sasuke.

_Rinnnngg ring ringggggg_

Naruto looked down at his phone that suddenly commanded attention.

"Hello?" He said picking up the line.

Sai's eye immediately met Naruto's face.

"Yea sure, be out in a sec." Naruto said hanging up.

"Is everything ok?" Sai asked as the blonde came from around the counter.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." He replied pushing the front door open. Seconds later Naruto was sitting with Sasuke in front of the shop.

"Uchiha, done with detention huh?" Naruto joked.

"Yes and I'll be damn glad when this semester ends." Sasuke said looking over at Naruto with his little apron on. It was kinda cute.

"With the end of semester comes the dance...remember?" Naruto hinted.

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke stated dryly. He had come to grips with reality and accepted the fact that he would be taking Naruto to the dance but he wasn't going to tell him just yet. He'd let that be a surprise.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Naruto asked while looking out the window.

"Let's stay in..." Sasuke said as he leaned over and applied pressure to Naruto's neck with his lips.

"We always stay in...let's go out." Naruto said as he reached up and ran fingers through Sasuke's perfectly messy hair.

"Ok, whatever you want. Can you stay out all night?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah sure." Naruto said. "What are you planning?" He asked with a smile.

"You'll see." Sasuke said grabbing a hold to Naruto's belt buckle and pulling at it.

"Teme, I gotta get back to work..." Naruto said hating to put the raven off. Of course he wanted it as bad as Sasuke but he was on the clock after all.

"Ok...but what if we just did it a little..." Sasuke started.

"Later." Naruto disagreed. Then again, Sasuke wasn't exactly the most reliable person; what if he didn't come back later? Naruto reached down and cupped the dark heirs bulge with his right hand. He leaned over and kissed Sasuke as if he were going out of style.

"Let's go around the corner." Sasuke suggested. They were close to his hotel after all.

But what if one of the brothers came back and found Naruto gone? That could be his job. "Later Teme...you just gotta make sure you come back." Naruto said smiling on the inside.

Breathing heavily Sasuke bit his lip in defeat. "Ok." He said reluctantly. "I'll be back later. 7:30?" He doubled checked.

Naruto smiled. "Yep." He said hopping out the car.

Now Sasuke had a romantical evening to plan.

Sai had been watching that car like an FBI agent. He damned the dark tints as they made it impossible to see what was going on inside. Knowing Sasuke, Sai could only imagine.

Naru walked back into the shop, he raised an eyebrow at Sai who seemed to be giving him the finger; mentally.

"I have gas." Sai said with a shrug before going back to work on his latest sketch.

Naruto almost laughed. "Nice."

**Later**

"Arrggghhhh, you can't be serious!" Ino yelled through the line to her friend who was really pushing her luck right now.

"Come onnnnn. I already told Naruto it was ok." Sakura said while brushing her hair and staring into the mirror.

"Well untell him Sakura." Ino stressed.

"You can't do this for me?" Sakura pouted.

"I swear Sakura sometimes I don't know about you..." Ino said shaking her head.

"Please just pretend to be interested...I know Kiba's gross but this would really mean a lot to me."

"Are you really serious about Naruto?" Ino asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. As long as it wasn't Sasu...

Sakura blushed even though no one could see her. "He asked me to help him out and that's what I'm doing. He's just really nice to me that's all."

"Liar. You know Sakura, he's pretty lame. I mean his favorite color is orange for Kami's sake." Ino spoke with a disgusted look on her face.

"_He _is not lame. He was there for me when..." Sakura stopped short. Ino wasn't supposed to know about the incident the night of her party.

"Well, whatever makes you happy." Ino said. _Hhm more Sasuke for me... _She thought all the while.

"I'm going to have ice cream with him tomorrow so I'll tell him then that we are definitely on for Sunday afternoon." Sakura said confidently. As long as she got to see Naruto she didn't care what she had to do.

"Uh huh. Didn't you two go out last weekend? Are you sure you aren't..." Ino asked slowly leaving the last part to perception.

"No. Not yet. I mean, we haven't even kissed." Sakura said bitterly.

"Really? Well what's wrong? Doesn't he like you?" Ino inquired.

Sakura thought about that question. She was sure the answer was yes. He was really nice to her. "I guess he's just playing it cool. Besides we don't need to rush things. I'm fine with just taking it slow."

"Isn't he like really close with Sasuke? I see those two together a lot. Maybe we should talk Sasuke into doubling with us instead of Kiba." Ino smiled at the thought.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Sure like that will ever happen..." She mumbled.

"What was that Sakura? I didn't hear you?" Ino asked from behind clinched teeth.

"I said my mom needs me...ttyl?" She got ready to hang up.

"Sure, see ya." Ino approved before clicking off.

**Later**

"Raaaameeen, rammmeennn, rameeeeeenn..." Naruto sang as he waited for his food to arrive.

"Stop singing dobe, people are looking." Sasuke warned from under a scowl.

"Aww man I am so starved, you wouldn't believe." The blonde said grabbing his stomach.

"You work at a coffee shop. I'm sure there are plenty of things to eat around there." Sasuke suggested.

"Well technically." Naruto made a face at his literal boyfriend. "But none of it is ramen...I love ramen."

Sasuke's eyes dipped to the side. "I think I know."

"Teme, are you guys playing Monday night? Kiba won't shut up about it." Naruto asked hoping the answer was yes. He was also hoping to hear new material from the band.

"No, we're not there yet. Next Monday." Sasuke assured Naruto.

"Damn, I had my fingers crossed!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Here you guys go. Is there anything else you need?" Asked a female waitress as she placed both food orders on the table. She was actually asking Sasuke if _he_ wanted anything else by the way she was staring at him.

"No." Sasuke said sternly.

She bowed and left the table.

"Ummmm, Miso..." Naruto said with a watering mouth as he broke his chopsticks apart.

Sasuke watched Naruto. The necklace caught his eye. He thought about his mother momentarily. What would she think of the life he was living...

"Earth to Sasuke...did you hear me?" Naruto asked waving one of his sticks around.

"What?" Sasuke broke out from his muse.

"I asked you about taijutsu...are you ok?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Sasuke said picking over the sushi he had ordered.

"You sure? If you want we can go back home...I can get some ramen to go." Naruto said looking out for Sasuke's best interest as always.

That made Sasuke feel ever worst. Why was everyone around him so selfless all of a sudden? Kiba cared a lot about his friendship with Naruto. So much so that he hated to see him lied to. Kakashi was reaching out to him on a daily basis trying to help mend his reckless behavior and yet he asked for nothing in return. And Naruto, well he was always asking what he could do to make things better some how. How could he open his heart like them? "No it's ok. I was just thinking about something work related." Sasuke said folding his hands under his chin.

"You wanna talk about it?" Naruto asked as he turned his bowl up to his head.

"It's just something Ibiki told me earlier. Nothing important." He lied then cursed himself for doing so.

"Uhhh, do you see the waitress anywhere?" Naruto asked looking around.

**5.5 bowls of ramen later...**

"Thank you." Sasuke said as he took the check.

Naruto stuck his hand out.

"Put your hand down." Sasuke said laying the check on the table then reaching for his wallet.

"I have cash." Naruto said pulling out a wad of bills.

"Put your money away, dobe." The raven said pulling out even more cash.

"Sasuke, why do we always have to go through this?" Naruto said reaching for the bill.

"Because you don't like to be treated." The raven warned as he snatched the small detailed paper up.

Naruto got mad all over. It reminded him of his convo at the coffee shop with Sai earlier that week. "That's because I don't need to be treated all the time. I have money too. I work now."

"I can see you have money. But you don't need to use it when you're with me." Sasuke said making sure to keep the bill out of the blondes reach. "And besides when are you gonna stop working at that place anyway? So you know how to make a coffee, you proved your point."

"I just started." Naruto seethed as he tucked his funds away since it was clear he wasn't getting that bill. "And I need the money."

"Tsss, don't be stupid. If you need something, I can buy it for you. You don't _need _the job." Sasuke stood to go pay.

"Bastard..." Naruto mumbled as he made his way out the door. He stormed towards the car and waited for Sasuke to exit the restaurant.

Sasuke walked slowly around the vehicle and stood right in front of Naruto. "You know, the first time we came here you were mad at me; just like this." Sasuke said getting close.

"Oh yeah? That just proves one thing huh? You're still a jerk." Naruto reminded as he folded his arms across his chest.

Sasuke smirked. "You drive." He said dangling the key to his E350 coupe in front of a confused blonde.

"Whaaa?" Naruto reacted to the offer. "But Sasuke, this is your 50 thousand dollar car..."

"65 thousand. But who cares. I'm tired." He said dropping the keys in Naruto's hand.

Naruto's eyes sparkled as he held the key. Sasuke put his hands on the boy's shoulders and ushered him to the drivers side before taking his own seat in the passengers.

"I only have a permit..." Naruto confessed as Sasuke triggered the push to start feature.

"And I have a license Naruto. It's ok, let's go." Sasuke said pressing in the address to the hotel on the cars navigation screen. "Just follow these directions." He said leaning back into the comfy seat.

Naruto gripped the stirring wheel tightly. Nervous wasn't the word. All kinds of thoughts ran through his head as he went to press down on the break to shift gears. _What if I wreck his car? How the hell will I ever pay this off?What if I mess something up and Sasuke gets pissed with me?_

"You can drive more than 5 mph Naruto, we'll never get there at this rate._" _Sasuke complained from his reclined position. This was unprecedented for him. No one, and that meant _no one, _besides his self had ever driven his car nor his motorcycle before. Sasuke wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't as stingy as the hype made him out to be. If there was one person he wanted to share it all with, it would be Naruto.

"_Turn right." _The system said as Naruto carefully turned the wheel changing the vehicles positioning.

Sasuke also knew this was the perfect way to silence the blonde. Naruto had forgotten all about being mad and was focused on not killing them.

"_PHEWWWW_!" Naruto breathed as he parked and prepared to exit the auto.

"Not so bad right?" Sasuke asked stepping out with a stretch.

A mortified blonde peeled himself out the drivers seat and looked at his counterpart. "That was the worst 20 minutes of my life actually..."

"Mr. Uchiha, good evening." Said a valet with a bow.

Sasuke nodded as he and Naruto walked towards the building. He had instructed Naruto to pull into his permanent spot which was right next to the hotel entrance.

"Sir, your personal suite has been prepped to your specifications. Please ring if you need anything at all." The desk man said following Sasuke and Naruto to the elevator.

"Fine." Sasuke said raising his hand in acceptance.

Once the doors closed Naruto rolled his eyes to the raven. "So is this like your playboy penthouse or something?" Naruto asked stepping out of the elevator and following Sasuke to marble doors.

Sasuke smirked. "This is my personal space. It's the best suite in the whole building, the presidential. I've never had anyone up here before so get excited." He said taking out a key and unlocking the door.

Naruto stepped in first and held his breath. "Is it ok to touch stuff?" He asked noting the luxury that coated the flat from top to bottom. Everything was cream, mauve, black and gold. It was decorated to Sasuke's personal liking.

"Do what you want. Touch everything if you need." Sasuke said walking to the fridge to get a beer. "Drink?" He asked.

"No." Naruto said as he was too busy exploring.

Sasuke went to the fire place and started it up. He sipped on his beverage and waited for Naruto to make his rounds.

Naruto walked in the bathroom and noticed it was about the size of Jiraiya's whole bedroom. Moving to a side door, he turned the knob and pushed it forward revealing a short stair case. Thinking there was another room attached Naruto followed the railing to a second door and pushed it forward. "Whoa." He mouthed as he realized this was the roof top exit and it housed a private gym and hot tub. Turning on his heels Naruto headed back to look for the raven. Getting back to the living room, Naruto noticed Sasuke was holding a guitar that he had stashed in another room.

"Surprise." The raven said as Naruto made his way nearer.

"You're gonna sing to me?" Naruto asked as a huge smile swept across his face.

Sasuke nodded and fiddled with the strings on the Stratacoustic Deluxe in extra black that he was holding in his hands.

Naruto pulled off his jacket and walked into the circle that Sasuke had created. He sat down and looked up at the raven as though he were a god. Naruto couldn't help but grin as he waited for his boyfriend to begin.

Sasuke knelt down on one knee and stroked the strings of his instrument. He had wrote this song just for his boyfriend.

"Thank you for giving me...some of the best memories, I could ever ask for. I want to thank you for choosing me...I hope to be everything you wished for..." The raven paused as he strummed away. "Everyday, is a gift...every breath, every kiss. Thoughts of you, drive me crazy...I'll never give it up, there's no way..." He sang as he lowered his head some and allowed his bangs to partially shadow his face. "You lit my fire, you brought me higher than I could ever soar...I hope to be everything you could ever wish for..."

Naruto's eyes were focused intently on the raven as he sang and played.

"So alone in this world, but you showed me you cared...I want to thank you for giving me the best dreams...moments, I cherish with you..." Sasuke lowered his voice and stopped. He looked at Naruto. "That's as far as I got."

Naruto was ecstatic. "I loved it!" He screamed and jumped on Sasuke throwing his arms around the other boy. "That was so amazing! I can't believe you, you're amazing." Naruto said adding his lips to Sasuke's and kissing him several times.

Sasuke smiled another rare smile. "It was kind of awesome right?"

"More than awesome. Thank you so much teme, it was _perfect_." Naruto cooed. He backed up and allowed Sasuke just enough space to remove the guitar from around his neck.

"I never wrote anything like that before..." Sasuke explained as he pushed the instrument to the side and laid on his back.

Naruto climbed on top of him strategically pinning each of the dark heir's limbs down. He loved the way things felt. "This was a great night Sasuke..." Naruto said as he kissed about the boys neck and lifted his shirt to gain access to his chest. "I have something I want to give you too..." He hummed softly removing his own clothing. Returning to the body below, Naruto begin to lick and suck on the bare skin before him all the while feeling Sasuke's arousal growing by the second.

Ready to get serious Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arms, he positioned himself in back of him. "I'm ready for you." He breathed into the ear of his willing participant. "Are you ready?" He asked licking his lips.

"Yesss Sasuke..." Naruto panted.

Slowly and tenderly Sasuke placed himself at Naruto's entrance and pushed. He closed his eyes and held onto his other tightly.

"Ahhhh-" Naruto warned against the initial pain.

"Say my name," Sasuke instructed to take the edge off.

"Sasuk-" Naruto moaned.

"Louder." He instructed as he pushed in further.

"Sasuke-" Naruto moaned a little louder. He reached behind and cupped Sasuke's head pulling the other male closer to him. "Oohhh, Sa-su-ke!" Naruto yelled out as he felt sweat drip from his body.

Sasuke reached around and popped his finger into Naruto's mouth. The blonde tilted his head back and sucked on the extremity until it was good and wet. Sasuke grunted as he moved full force now. "Oh shit..." He groaned as he felt a climax coming on. "Naruto...ohh shit...I-"

"Yesss Sasuke! Yes! Harder..." Naruto demanded as he felt his self cumming.

He moved quicker as he felt the body below his shaking in ecstasy. "N-Naruto, I-I love youuuu..." Uchiha proclaimed as he erupted into his partner and both boys collapsed to the floor in fatigue.

The room spun for both parties as they tried to catch their breath. Sasuke laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. What had he just said?

"Mmmhmm..." Naruto hummed as he reveled in elation. He rolled over to his side placing his head on Sasuke's chest. "Shower." He said softly.

Sasuke remained silent with his mind running a mile a minute. He wondered if Naruto had hear him. He didn't know where that came from. He didn't plan for that to happen. It just slipped out. What if Naruto didn't feel the same way? Or maybe he thought it was too soon to be saying that.

Naruto stood. He was met by more silence.

Sasuke sat up and examined his surroundings. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair.

Naruto stopped in the hall and turned. "Hey, teme?" He called out behind him.

Sasuke waited before answering. "Yea?"

"You coming?" Naruto asked continuing on his way to the bathroom.

**Across town**

"Am I mistaken to believe today is Friday?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto as he looked at the clock.

The four eyed boy turned to face his master. "Actually, you are 100%."

"So that must mean your message from Sasuke was mistaken. Was he not ssupossed to be here today?" Orochimaru hissed.

"He must have forgotten lord. You know how slippery his mind tends to get." Kabuto rebutted.

"Kabuto-kun, it's your job to make sure he doesn't forget." Orochimaru said as sweet as poison to his loyal subject.

Kabuto adjusted his frames and tightened his jaw as he thought of ways to get back at Sasuke.


	20. Chapter 20: part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own but I really wish I did. There would be Yaoi for all!**

**Warnings: Teen kisses, bad language, implied drug use, drinking and boy boy love.**

* * *

**Sometimes they fall apart pt. 1**

**Saturday afternoon**

"So I'm totally exhausted from school this week. I had a million things goings on. Gee, I can only imagine how you must feel working and going to school." Sakura said as she played in her non-fat low cal sugar free frozen no carb yogurt substitute.

"To be honest I feel great. Believe it or not, the coffee shop is really quiet and boring most nights." Naruto admitted. "It started out crazy but I actually ended up having a really good week." He thought about his beau with smile.

"That's great. I see you've been all smiles since we met up. It must have been a good week." Sakura noticed as she watched him lick his orange sherbet cone.

"Yeah..." Naruto cracked another big smile. Sasuke was definitely on his mind. The night before was phenomenal, he couldn't wait to link up with him later.

Sakura vainly attributed some of that smile to her own doing. "Thanks for coming out with me again. Second weekend in a row. This is becoming a habit huh?"

"Sure, it's no problem at all. I like chilling with you. You don't burp and fart and throw things like Kiba." Naruto said with a chuckle. "How's that Ino thing coming along? It would really-"

"I know, I know...mean the world to him." She continued trying to keep down the part of her snack she had actually ingested. "I'm sure it's happening, but trust me. It was NOT a simple task. Kiba isn't exactly the easiest person in the world to sell."

"He seems like a jerk but he's like the nicest person I know. He would definitely give his last to me if I asked." Naruto explained what made his bestie so great. He was close to all his friends but Kiba was most like him. Loud and obnoxious when needed but serious if he had to be. Plus he loved seeing this guy drunk. Good times.

"Hey that's not fair! I happen to be a very nice, very giving person as well." Sakura demanded.

"Ok then, I mean he's _one of _the nicest giving-est persons I know." Naruto said with a smile.

"Ok much better. Cause I would give my last to you too Naruto." Sakura said turning on the sexy.

"I-" Naruto began just as his phone rang. "One sec Sakura." He said picking up.

Sweet giving Sakura stabbed her spoon into her vanilla mush and shot Naruto a grin. Whoever was on the other end of that line had better be glad they weren't there in person or else they'd get told off for interrupting such a critical date.

"Aight Sasuke. Later." Naruto said hanging up.

Or maybe not. "Sasuke huh?" Sakura asked but not really. It was more of an out loud thought.

"Yeah." Naruto said watching her expression. "You cool?"

"Yeah-yes, yes Naruto, I'm great!" She said going from 0 to 60 in an effort to prove she was way over Sasuke. She wanted Naruto to know she was ripe for the picking.

"Right, so I'm hooking up with the guys later. We're all trying to keep in touch." The blonde stated as his 'date' rose from the table.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. What about our plans for tomorrow? You won't like have a hangover or anything right?" Sakura inquired grabbing a well toned arm as they exited the parlor. She was sure she would be able to make that movie thing happen. If not for Kiba, definitely for herself.

"Nah, I rarely get wasted like that. But Kiba on the other hand- well, I'll make sure he's ready too. He's been bugging me about it every day pretty much. Do you guys need to be picked up?" He asked.

"No we can meet you two there. Ino doesn't want him to know where she lives, even though I'm pretty sure he knows already. Anyhow, she'll be driving her mom's car." Sakura laughed.

"You guys are funny. I bet she'll like him once she gets to really know him." Naruto wagered.

Sakura blinded hard. She didn't care either way but it was clear that Naruto didn't know Ino very well. "So Naruto, you've been telling me about Kiba all day now...I want to know about you."

"Me?" Naruto asked nervously rubbing his head as they walked towards her house.

"Yes, silly. If we are ever going to be close friends we must share...now tell me, where did you grow up?" Sakura harassed.

"Oh, in the Whirlpool Province...it's really nice but a little more rainy than Konoha. Have you ever been?" He asked trying to get off topic.

"Well sure I have. But it was more of a drive through really. We were going to Suna for some shopping. What about your parents? What are they like? Mines are total dorks...urgggh it bugs the crap outta me...I mean, you would think they'd be a little more hip and less old fashion..." She prattled on.

The last thing Naruto heard was the dork comment. He wished he could describe his parents. Nothing came to mind. "Actually Sakura, my parents..." Naruto picked his words very carefully. No one knew besides Sasuke that he was an orphan and he wasn't sure it was anyone else's business. "Yeah, they aren't really all that hip either."

"Totally, it's like shoot me right? I die a little every time we have parent teacher night. Come to think of it, I never saw you at any of the meetings with your folks." Sakura made her observation aloud.

Naruto just nodded in agreement. "Yea they're in the WP still. And my godfather, well he's really busy so..." Naruto made up excuses. Jiraiya saw Tsunade on an almost regular basis. They had worked out parent teacher night already.

"Oh. What about your ex-girlfriends?" She asked brashly. "Did you have a lot back in the Province?"

"Ahhhh not really." He said with an awkward smile.

"What? I'm sure all the pretty girls were after you." Sakura commented while squeezing his arm a little tighter.

"Uh no." Naruto remembered not being very sought after at all.

"Well it's ok. Cause the only guy I ever dated hates me now so we're just about tied in the romance area." She said spotting her house in the distance. Sakura was trying to keep Naruto busy talking so that when she opened her front door he would walk right in without thinking twice. "Anyway, what about your godfather? Isn't he a writer? How is he?"

"Yea Jiraiya, he writes. I call him Pervy. He's cool. We get along really well." Naruto said thankfully.

"That's awesome. Sometimes I wish I could just go somewhere and start brand new." The pink haired girl stated while zoning out for a minute.

Naruto thought about what it was like to start new as he went from home to home. He hated it. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked changing the subject.

"Oh, nothing. Sitting around and doing my nails...I'll probably be thinking about you the whole time." Sakura mentioned.

"Hehheheh..." Naruto laughed nervously.

"I mean thinking about today of course and how much fun we'll have tomorrow." She cleared up upon seeing Naruto's anxiousness. It was obvious that he was extremely shy when it came down to pretty girls. Yes, that was it, it had to be.

"O right-" Naruto said with a grin. He was sure she meant that in another way though. Naruto swallowed hard and realized they were finally on her porch. He wondered why he wasn't moving even though he was clearly about to leave.

"So, here we are again. Just like last time." She said pushing at the door. Her plan was a bust. Naruto had stopped walking once he realized they hit the porch.

"Yea déjà vu huh?" Naruto said getting a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I guess I'll see you again tomorrow." He added.

"Naaaruto, don't you wanna come in for a bit?" She asked instantly regretting it. _Way to go Sakura...beg him on your hands and knees why don't you! _The Kunoichi mentally slammed herself for giving into her inner desires once again.

"No, I think I should go." Naruto said getting that vibe. He wasn't sure how to break the news to her that he and Sasuke were a pair. Yes she was pretty, yes he was attracted to her, but he wasn't sure what that meant. He definitely knew there was a possibility of something happening if he and Sakura were alone; this wasn't the time to be trying new things. He had a boyfriend which he cared about and he was convinced that he'd remain faithful to him.

"Naruto, we've been through this before. I'm starting to think you don't like me very much." She said trying to play sad while fixing the collar on his shirt.

"No, it's not that." He said picking his words carefully.

"Maybe next time?" Sakura asked taking his hands into hers.

"Sakura, I-" Naruto began. It was on the tip of his tongue. "Yea, maybe next time." He said with a look that could melt butter. _DAMN it..._ He cursed himself. He wanted to be straight forward with her and make sure she knew about Sasuke, but that just may re-break her heart.

Sakura screamed on the inside. Every moment with Naruto was making her want him even more. "Ok. But this is the last time you're going to turn me down mister." She said leaning forward on her tippy toes. "Have fun tonight, Naruto-kun." She whispered softly into his ear and kissed him on the neck, then the cheek, then the lips. Simple, clean, very neat kisses.

Stunned Naruto stood still and anticipated her next move which he thought was going to be tongue. Suddenly the girls grip on his hands was broken and she turned and entered the house. Naruto waited patiently for a second to let his building erection die down before going about his business.

_Shit... _He thought. What the hell did he get his self into?

**Across town**

"Really are you sstarting with that again?" Orochimaru questioned as Kabuto took a seat on the couch. He had a smirk on his face, but he was not entertained.

Sasuke didn't feel like going through this. "I'm not staying." He retorted his patience growing shorter and shorter by the moment. Sasuke was having a dreadful time balancing Orochimaru and his boyfriend. He loved spending time with Naruto however the more time they spent together the guiltier Sasuke felt about his double life. Finally he had made the decision that he was NOT going to lose his boyfriend.

"Well, that's my cue. Lord Orochimaru, I'll be back tomorrow morning." Kabuto said with a wave. "Call me if you need me."

_Asshole_. Sasuke thought as he watched the door shut behind the grey haired teen. The relationship those two had was sickening. Sasuke knew that Kabuto was infatuated with Orochimaru and only deemed him as '_in the way_'.

Once Kabuto made his way out the door, Orochimaru rolled his eyes towards Sasuke. He was not in the best of moods. "You storm in here and have the audacity to make brash sstatements…"

"I can't do this anymore." Sasuke blurted out not allowing Orochimaru to finish his sentence.

The snake like male leaned over on the door way of the bedroom and snickered.

Sasuke looked up with tight eyes. _What the hell was so funny?_

"And who made up your mind for you young Sasuke?" Thin lips asked once the initial humor of the situation trickled away.

"Who? There is no who. No one had to make me feel this way…I'm making a decision that should have been made years ago." Sasuke affirmed.

"Your blonde boyfriend maybe?" Orochimaru suggested with an acidic tongue.

"This has nothing to do with him." Sasuke declared. "How long did you think you could keep using me?"

"Using you? Hehheheee…" Oro laughed to keep from striking out. "If anyone _used_ anyone, I was clearly the victim here."

"Please, you used me because I was weak; you trapped me…I didn't ask you for anything." Sasuke disclosed.

"So let me get this straight…you think I used you? For what dear Ssasuke? Definitely not your money, I have enough of that."

"You know for what. Try my body." Sasuke commented sourly. He really didn't like getting into details but Orochimaru wanted to play dumb.

Stopping for a moment, Orochimaru thought about his next question. "What we had was a even exchange. Am I to believe since you are not using any longer, you want to end our agreement?"

Sasuke was quiet. That was exactly the issue.

"For everything I gave you this is my repayment?" Orochimaru never faltered from his position.

"What you gave me was addiction. You weren't helping me like I believed in the beginning." Sasuke countered.

"What I gave you was control. You controlled your emotions with cocaine, you controlled your mind with cocaine, and in exchange I controlled your body." Orochimaru hissed.

Sasuke shook his head. He was less angry than he would have imagined while having this conversation. He was anxious to see the outcome. Orochimaru was not a drug lord for no specific reason. Sasuke figured he'd either have to fight to get out or stay.

"If you want to go, surely you can leave." The snake like male concluded. This talk was draining him.

Sasuke looked up with surprise. This was a trick.

"I'm not in the business of holding hostages you know…you're a big boy now. I trust you to make the right decision." Orochimaru said with unusual ease.

Sasuke looked around the dank apartment. If he didn't leave now, he'd never get out. But this seemed all too easy. Why wasn't Orochimaru making more of a fuss. "All I want is to be normal."

"Then go. Goodbye. Go play house with your little toy. Once he learns about the real you…he won't be so sure to play back Sasuke. But I won't say I told you so." Orochimaru said with disdain.

Sasuke thought about that proclamation. "There's nothing to learn. He knows me."

"Does he? Does he know about the days and nights that you've spent over here with me ignoring his phone calls and text messages doing God knows what?" Orochimaru posed a question.

Sasuke stood quiet.

Obviously Naruto didn't know all that. "On the contrary, naïve boy. No one knows you quite as well as I do. What's going to happen when you get over this honeymoon phase and you stop being nice and start getting real?" The taller man asked.

"It's not about him." Sasuke said gathering himself to leave.

"What does that mean? You don't have an answer then?" Orochimaru laughed. "What about Itachi Sasuke? What will you do when he resurfaces and your obsession with him spirals out of control again?"

"There is no obsession! Kakashi said-" Sasuke began yelling then stopped suddenly. He needed to control his emotions right now. This would prove that he didn't need Orochimaru nor his stupid drugs to have power over his actions.

"Yesss, still looking to others for guidance I see." Orochimaru commented. "Think of the real reason you're doing this once you're gone."

"Itachi will be handled. I can handle myself." Sasuke said standing in the middle of the floor with bangs covering his dark tired eyes. Slowly he moved towards the door. If he wasn't going to be bothered with Orochimaru and his mind games any longer, there was no need for him to stick around and argue.

As Sasuke placed his hand on the door knob, Orochimaru felt a sharp pain in his chest. "This will certainly not be the end of things…" He spoke sinisterly.

Even bastards fell in love too.

…

As Sasuke was leaving Orochimaru's penthouse prison, he was stopped by a inkling right before reaching his Mercedes. The youngest Uchiha looked over his shoulder wondering if Orochimaru had followed him down stairs, which was highly unlikely. Sasuke had been getting blocked calls for a while now and every so often he'd have an unmistakable feeling of being followed or watched even. Just like right now. At any rate he didn't like where this was going. After surveying the area for a second longer he removed his key and unarmed the alarm. It was getting close to dark and he was anxious to see Naruto. The raven haired boy pressed the on the gas pedal and proceed to the compound with a light headache in tow.

**That night**

"Damn!" Kiba scoffed as Choji beat him for the 2nd time in a row. Kiba had bet the hefty teen 20 bucks that he could beat him one on one in pool. So far he'd lost 40 dollars.

"Pay up and walk away, Kiba." Shikamaru warned before Kiba bet on another round and lost even more money.

"Ok, ok..." He griped as he dug down into his pocket. "This is so freakin lame..." He commented under his breath. "I know you cheated!"

"We watched you guys play fair and square." Shikamaru added.

"I told you I played a lot with my dad." Choji reminded the teen as he held out his hand awaiting his profits.

"Whatever man, just take it." Kiba said slapping two twenties into the pudgy hand before he changed his mind. "I'm ready to go." He stated flatly looking at Shino who had come with him.

"You're such a sore loser." Naruto commented as he jumped down off the top of a nearby table.

"Mind it." Kiba barked causing the blonde to laugh out loud.

"Just break the next set." Sasuke said getting ready to start a new game.

"I ain't playin' no more." Kiba pouted dropping his stick.

Choji walked off to the food stand.

"So what are you guys doin again tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked as he broke the balls on the table.

Kiba sat close by rolling a joint.

"Movies. Sakura talked Ino into going on a date with jackass ova there." Naruto said nodding his head towards Kiba.

Kiba flipped Naruto the bird with his free middle finger.

"Sounds like trouble." Shikamaru added.

"Yea it does. So you two double dating now?" Sasuke asked after taking his go. He kind of had an attitude about that.

All eyes shot to Naruto.

"No it's not a double...per-say. It's just that Ino won't go with him alone...I mean look at him, do you blame her?" Naruto said using the other boy's bad behavior as his excuse. He knew Sasuke didn't take too kindly to the idea of him going out with Sakura.

"You know, I'm sitting right here jerk off." Kiba huffed towards the blonde.

Sasuke gave Naruto a look.

"What's with the look?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"What about Ten-ten?" asked Kiba. "Shikamaru, you wanna come through? We could go for a triple play."

"Absolutely not." Shikamaru said. "I really don't want any part in that."

"She's got the hots for Neji aka 'tunnel vision' anyways." Kiba said lighting up and taking a pull off his blunt. "Dude, he doesn't even notice cus he's so into-"

"YOU sure you don't wanna play?" Naruto near yelled over the table stopping Kiba before he could say anymore.

"Dude, I'm sure." Kiba said cautiously.

Sasuke walked over near Kiba and waited for the blunt.

Naruto sized up the little white ball that adorned the table. Thrusting the stick forward, he makes a hole and immediately looks at Sasuke who was his #1 competition in everything.

"Shikamaru, when are you gonna get laid brah? You do a awful lot of sleeping and laying around but not nearly enough dating and humping." Kiba said putting his best observational humor to work. He was very high.

"Must we discuss my personal dating habits?" Shikamaru asked leaning against his pool stick waiting for Naruto to go again.

"Uh, Shikamaru did you tell them about that new 12th grader with the blond hair that has been harassing you? I really think maybe you should date her. She does like you-" Choji leaked before being shushed.

"THANK YOU CHOJI, FOR YOUR OPTINION!" Shikamaru said loudly stopping the pudgy teen from spilling anymore details.

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru with a smirk. He knew exactly who Choji meant.

"Hey! You been holding out on us?" Kiba yelled from his seated position.

"Arrrghhh..." Shikamaru yawned.

"12th grade blond that's new? Are you guys talkin' about Temari? She's Gaara's sister." Naruto asked and stated with a puzzled look.

"Yeah that's her." Choji said eating his fries.

"I'm never telling you anything else..." Shikamaru said shaking his head. He eyed the white ball and pushed the stick forward just barley nudging it. "Look at that. I'm too worn out to play now." He said dropping his stick and picking up a beer. Leaving only Naruto and Sasuke in the game.

"Dude you are so not ready to ride that pony." Kiba said with a giggle.

"Kiba, please don't say things like that." Shino finally spoke out from behind his shroud of mystery.

Almost all at once everyone looked at him then laughed.

"But check it, that's 12th grade prime. You wouldn't know what to do with it anyway." Kiba said with audible snickers.

"Ok Kiba, we get the point." Sasuke said trying to maintain his high. He didn't need all this girl talk to ruin his moment.

"Sasuke is right. Besides she's only like a year older than us. What's the big deal?" Shikamaru asked not seeing where any of this was benefiting him.

"Yea man bragging rights!" Kiba exploded off the table.

"You're close to Gaara now right Naruto? Can't you get him to talk to Temari? Put in a good word for Shikamaru?" Choji offered between bites.

"NO! No, Naruto don't do it..." Shikamaru disagreed.

"Well Shikamaru doesn't think that's a good idea...and any how Gaara doesn't even talk." Naruto said scratching his head. He thought about when he invited Gaara out with them but he never called.

"I'm sure he talks sometime." Shino added.

"Yo, I never ever seen him talk! Not even to his brother or sister. And this is the freak Naruto invites to hang with us all the time." Kiba said shaking his head. "Dudes a mental case."

"He can't be any worst than you." Sasuke commented.

"What was that emo boy? Mind saying it a lil louder?" Kiba shook his fist at Sasuke.

"Hhhaahhh..." Shikamaru sighed glad they were off of him.

"I mean yeah, he has to talk sometimes. Maybe he isn't comfortable here yet. And Kiba, you don't help by calling him a freak every 5 minutes either." Naruto said taking aim at the second to last ball on the green top.

Kiba shrugged and went for another beer.

Naruto made a move. The white ball rolled across the table and hit the wall before missing the 7 ball it was poised to skim. "Dammit!" He yelled out.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted right before wrecking the last two balls making that his 4th win of the night.

"Shit..." Naruto said tossing his stick on the table. "You only won cause Shikamaru quit!"

"O yeah? And what about the other 3 times?" The raven asked a steaming blonde.

Naruto didn't hate losing. He just hated losing to Sasuke. "Teme..." He mumbled as he finished his drink.

"I'm spent. Let's call it a night." Shikamaru spoke rising with a stretch. "I'm glad you guys had a good time, mostly at my expense of course." He said heading for the door with both hands suspended behind his head.

"Shikamaru is right, let's go! Besides I need beauty sleep for my hot date tomorrow. Woooo!" Kiba made extra noise as he followed the crowd out of the hall with a bottle in hand.

**Later**

"Damn it's late." Naruto said as he stripped. The time was approaching 2am and every few seconds he was yawning.

Sasuke sat on the bed and stared down at the floor. He had a lot on his mind right now. He played with his blackened phone as he waited for Naruto to come to bed. After he left Orochimaru's earlier, he made sure to power down just in case he got a call or two or three. He liked it better that way. No distractions. This was Naruto's time.

"You ok?" Naruto asked as he climbed over his boyfriend.

Sasuke looked at the blonde. He liked being at Naruto's house better than his own. It always felt so warm and homely there. "Yea..."

Naruto blinked hard. "Thinking 'bout the meeting tomorrow? Is it your brother?"

Sasuke was quiet. Usually speaking about Itachi got him riled up. But not lately. He was working on a better self, and it seemed to be paying off. At first he considered his time spent with Kakashi just a nuisance but once he realized his sensei was more like him than he initially thought, things changed. "Kakashi is teaching me to cope. I do feel differently about Itachi. Now that I know more..."

Naruto was almost scared to ask how much Sasuke knew.

"He was an assassin. He worked for a really powerful alliance. They seem to think he isn't under them any longer because of the contact he is making with us now." Sasuke spoke quietly. There was so much he wasn't clear on. "They wanted everyone dead but he spared me…I have no idea why." Sasuke affirmed. No one but Itachi could answer the questions he had.

Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's back. He listened intently to his slow tempo heart beat. This was the closest he had ever been to another person. "Sasuke..." Naruto began. "I'm so glad you're here with me."

Sasuke's eyes expanded as Naruto's arms constricted around his body. That was probably the best line Sasuke had heard his entire life.

**Sunday**

As Sasuke moved to get dressed for his business meeting he spoke to Naruto about the days prospects.

"I did want to see you once I left the office but since you insist on going out with Sakura I won't even bother." He said with much attitude.

Naruto made a face. "It's not going to be an all day thing. I'm coming back home afterwards you know." He responded.

"Whatever. I don't see why you have to go out with her in the first place." Sasuke retorted slipping his shoes on.

"For the fifteenth time, we just happen to be friends. Friends hang out right?" Naruto said feeling like he was always defending his friendships.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "Fine. Call me when you're done playing chaperone."

"You're more than welcome to come." Naruto said rolling over to get a few more hours of sleep.

"No thanks." Sasuke said moving across the room. Swimming with the sharks would have probably been more fun. He walked over to Naruto and palmed the back of his head. "Don't forget to call me."

"OKAY, teme." Naruto yawned as he pulled the sheets over his head.

As Sasuke hit the pavement, he turned on his cell. Almost immediately missed text messages began to stream into the phone. Without reading them Sasuke pressed delete on each one knowing exactly who the sender was.

**Later that day**

"Just because I agreed to see a movie with you doesn't mean we go together dog breath!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs when Kiba tried to hold her hand.

"Seriously, I don't even know why I bothered." Kiba huffed shoving his hands into his pockets.

Sakura shook her head and hooked her arm around Naruto's. They were all in line at the popcorn stand inside the movie theater. "They're gonna kill each other and we just got here." She whispered to him with a smirk.

"Large popcorn and soda." Naruto said going for his wallet.

Kiba watched on from the next line over as he tried to mimic the blonde's actions. "Uhh, large popcorn and soda." He said taking out his wallet.

Naruto reached up and took the snacks off the counter and made his way over to Kiba's line with Sakura in tow.

"$12." The kid behind the register said to Kiba while popping gum.

Kiba smiled and looked over at Ino. "Hey, uhhh Ino, you got a $5 on you by chance?" He asked as he stretched his wallet out noticing the shortness of cash.

"UGHHH!" She groaned going through her purse.

Naruto laughed as Kiba looked back at him shrugging his shoulders.

"We're going to the powder room." Sakura announced as she led a fuming Ino away.

Once the girls were out of sight Kiba went in. "I can't believe I thought this was gonna work…"

"No pressure man it's a date not marriage." Naruto commented.

"Easy for you to say Mr. Smooth. You got Sakura drooling all over you." Kiba said enviously.

"It's cool. Be yourself. Well...maybe not _yourself _but be someone. Try Brad Pitt." Naruto joked tossing popcorn into his mouth.

"Whatever." Kiba sulked. "I knew I should have never bet that fat loser Choji. He took all my damn money." Kiba continued.

"It's only the beginning. After the movie I'll walk off with Sakura and you and Ino talk." Naruto said reassuring Kiba and his spikes.

Kiba nodded.

The girls returned and joined the guys in line to wait for the theater to open up.

"I spazed on my dad this weekend. I mean they need to hire real help at the flower shop and stop making me do all the work." Ino complained to Sakura who wasn't paying her a bit of attention.

"Naruto, would you like me to hold that soda? I know your hand has to be cold." The pink haired girl asked as she noticed the blonde switching hands every so often.

"Uh, sure." He said passing her the drink.

Kiba looked down at his own frozen hand and back at Ino.

"Anyway-" she says to Sakura and continues to run her mouth.

Kiba rolled his eyes and faced forward.

"Enjoy the show." The ticket taker said as he moved the rope and allowed people into the theater finally.

"Thanks." Naruto said walking by. "Man it's crowded." He commented to Kiba as they scoped out seats.

"There." Kiba said pointing out four perfect spots.

Once seated Kiba's palms began to sweat. He and Naruto were separated by the two girls that just had to sit side by side.

"This movie had better be good. Robert Pattinson is so hot." Ino said to no one in particular as Kiba peeked around her.

Naruto smiled at the brown haired boy and tossed popcorn into his mouth. _This is gonna be a long movie._ He thought to himself.

…

"Wow, that was great." Sakura said catching Naruto's arm as they exited the theater.

Kiba glanced over at Ino who was in the mirror. "It was ok." She said putting away her compact.

Kiba made a face and placed his hands in his pockets again. He was not having the best of times.

"Yo Kiba why don't you go ahead and walk Ino to the car. I wanna talk to Sakura for a sec." Naruto said with a side wink as he stopped Sakura at the door.

Sakura's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Sure." Kiba agreed trying to keep from gagging as Ino ogled Sakura nervously.

She was worried about being alone with this guy.

After the two were gone, Sakura turned to Naruto and threw on a smile. "You wanted to talk?" She asked softly thinking this was it. Naruto was surely gonna ask her to be his girl.

"Well I told Kiba I'd make a distraction so he could talk to Ino one on one." Naruto responded flatly while looking out the door.

She paused. "Oh."

"So did you have a good time?" Kiba demanded rather than asked.

Ino was more concerned about her ponytail. "Yea I guess."

He made a face. "So, do you want to like do this again?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "To be honest..." She began leisurely.

"You know what? Never mind. My fault. I thought you were maybe different outside of school or something. If you don't like me that's fine. It's whatever. Just know you don't have to treat people like shit." He said cutting her off before she could even finish her sentence. He figured he'd get the last word in before storming off.

Ino just stood by with a blank stare. This was the most serious she had ever seen him. _Maybe he really isn't ALL that bad._ She thought before getting in the car.

As soon as Naruto saw the boy approach he burst out the door.

"That was quick. What happened?" Naruto asked with open arms.

"Nothing. You ready?" Kiba asked shortly as he lit a cigarette.

"Yeah sure." Naruto said looking back at Sakura. He could tell something went wrong.

Just then Ino pulled up.

"I guess I'll see you later Naruto." She responded walking off to the car.

"So fucking weak dude." Kiba slammed the car door.

"What happened?" Naruto inquired as he too sat down.

"I just think this was a dumb mistake. She's an idiot." He said starting the car.

"Kiba, calm down." Naruto said easily.

"No, I'm cool just, just forget about it." Kiba fumed. He was pissed about putting himself out there and getting his feelings hurt in return. This was exactly why he never tried. Rejection was a bitch.

**Later that night**

"And he got so heated. I thought he was about to cry. I felt bad. Like it was my fault for talking him into it." Naruto said as he stood on his head upside the wall. "42, 43...44..." Naruto struggled with his inverted pushups.

Sasuke sat on the floor in front of him with his legs and arms folded.

They were in his dojo and the two were just finishing a work out.

"Get down before your head explodes." Sasuke said as he watched the blonde's face turn bright red.

"I lost count. How many was that?" Naruto asked losing feeling in his appendages.

"Enough." Sasuke said reaching out and poking Naruto in the rib area making him topple over with laughter.

"Ahhh!" The blonde whined as he came crashing down. Slowly he came to an upright position before Sasuke and folded his legs as well.

"I warned you to stay out of it." Sasuke stated as he closed his eyes.

Naruto followed suit with the heavy breathing. "Ok maybe you were right." He exhaled.

"Maybe?" Sasuke asked with one eye cracked open.

Naruto smiled wickedly then pounced on the black haired boy before him. Pinning Sasuke's shoulders to the floor mat, he grinned. "Tag you're it."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a dry face. He held back laughter.

"You know Sasu...I could really get used to this position." Naruto commented as he looked down at the raven.

"Get off-" Sasuke said pushing Naruto off of him.

The blonde sat up straight and protested. "What's wrong with that?"

Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy. "Dobe, you will _NEVER_ top me." He said with a smirk.

Naruto didn't find it quite that funny. "What the hell you mean never?" He asked from the floor.

Sasuke moved around the dojo turning off the lights and blowing out _incense_. "Just what it sounds like and stop making improper sentences."

"Soooo you sayin' _never_?" Naruto asks again to be sure.

"I top. I will always top you. No exceptions." Sasuke said now standing over the blonde.

"Teme..." The younger male huffed.

"No seme...and you're my uke." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him up.

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled as they left the dojo.

**Monday morning**

"Now you need your garage cleaned?" Naruto yelled out in exasperation.

"Look squirt, I said I'll compensate you for it. Whadaya want anyway? No homework for a day? Two days?" Tsunade bargained with Naruto.

"Try a week granny and you're on." Naruto said with a straight face.

She really did need that garage done. "You little-" Tsunade began.

"Lady Tsunade...language..." Shizune interrupted.

"Ughhh!" Tsunade grunted. "And where is that God father of yours? Can't return a message I see."

"Yeah well you know how Pervy is when it comes to research. His phones probably been confiscated as a peeping instrument." Naruto partially mumbled.

"What was that?" Tsunade questioned not catching the whole thing.

"Nothing granny...he should be back sometime tomorrow." Naruto said about to make an exit.

"Hey, stop calling me that." Tsunade said waving Naruto off. "Disrespectful lil snot."

"Hahaahaa!" Naruto laughed as he hit the hall to meet up with Kiba.

"I think you're nuts." Kiba stated still in a funky mood from the previous day. "Lemme get you're geography homework."

"Here." Naruto said handing his friend the take home quiz sheet. The two stood at Kiba's locker while he jotted down a few answers.

"Have you seen Gaara this morning?" Naruto asked Kiba looking up and down the hall.

"I know you didn't just ask me that shit like I care." Kiba said with an eye roll.

"Would it kill you to loosen up? You didn't act like that with me." Naruto said peering down the hall expecting the red head to pop up any second.

"You weren't retarded either." Kiba sneered as he handed Naruto back his paper.

_RRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG_

"Just in the niche of time!" Kiba sighed as he slapped Naruto on the back.

The two headed for class.

**Later**

Naruto walked quietly through the senior hall on the third floor. It was off limits to anyone who wasn't a senior or in AP classes. Since Naruto was in no way qualified for advanced placement classes nor a senior, he ran a great risk of being thrashed and rolled down the main stairs in a garbage bin. Therefore, he needed to find Temari and Kankuro right away then get back to his own level; quick.

"Oh thank goodness I found you guys." Naruto said as he approached the twins.

Kankuro looked over his shoulder to make sure Naruto was talking to them. "Excuse me?" He asked with a smart tone.

"I just came to see what's up with Gaara." Naruto said sensing ill feelings from the older Sabaku sibling.

"Don't mind Kankuro. Gaara is...he's fine. He's home; sick." Temari said looking to her brother for assurance.

"Oh, I was looking for him." Naruto replied.

"Ppffffhhh...what are you the absence police?" Kankuro questioned.

"Nooo, but I wanted to make sure he was ok." Naruto replied.

"He's been feeling a little under the weather is all... our caretaker is very busy and didn't have time to call this morning. But I'll go by the principal's office." Temari said with a nervous smile as she shut her locker.

"Right." Naruto said eying the blond girl who suspiciously waved her hands around as though shooing flies. "Just let him know I asked about him." Naruto said pulling back. There was obviously more to that story.

Once Naruto left the scene the twins discussed the incident.

"What the hell Kankuro! Just give him a reason to think something why don't you!" Temari screeched.

"Well what did you expect me to say? He's the one snooping around." Kankuro retorted.

"Since you don't know what to say, next time let me do the talking." She huffed.

"It's not my place to make excuses for him anyhow. What the hell does he ever do for us?" Kankuro countered.

"He's our little brother. And whether we like it or not, he's family...and we stick together. No matter what." She demanded before taking off.

"Ok, Temari wait up-" Kankuro said running down the hall behind his sister.

…

_Weird..._ Naruto thought to himself as he rounded the corner. A preoccupied blonde slammed right into a large solid object as he was trying to make a b-line to the cafe.

"You know, we have got to stop running into each other like this." Said Zabuza who looked over at Kabuto for approval.

"Oh I was just leaving." Naruto said as he felt his collar being yanked on.

"Not so fast." Zabuza hissed.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Kabuto asked through a friendly smile.

"Well I was just talking to Temari-" Naruto tried to explain.

"Hhm, I assumed you were looking for Sasuke." Kabuto said waiting for a response.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. What was it with this guy and Sasuke? "No, I wasn't actually."

"Oh. Ah well come along Zabuza, we have work to do." Kabuto said as Zabuza released Naruto's clothing. He and the grey skinned teen walked off. "Oh Naruto, tell Sasuke we can't wait to see him later."

Naruto watched the two leave and went down stairs.

**During Lunch**

Kakashi waited until everyone evacuated his history class before he looked over at Sasuke. This mentoring thing was really draining sometimes but he felt like he was making progress. Sasuke actually held a conversation with him now.

"So how was your weekend? You look especially cheerful." Kakashi commented warranting a straight face.

"I guess I ought to work on that then." Sasuke said in his own joking manner.

Kakashi smiled under a partially covered face. No one knew what was under that mask except Iruka. "So I guess with EOS our sessions end too." He pointed out trying to get a reaction from the raven.

Sasuke shifted in his seat. He didn't really know how he felt about that. Since he was forced into mandatory double detention every day and counseling with Kakashi, he had less and less time to screw up his life. Once this ended he wondered what he would do then.

Kakashi saw Sasuke hard in thought. He was waiting to get a yay or nay. "If you want, we can continue."

Sasuke's ears perked up. It wasn't so bad hanging around Kakashi really. He had learned a great deal about himself in their time together.

**In the cafe**

_Psssst! _

Naruto heard as he entered the cafe with Kiba.

"Naruto..." A honey sweet voice called out to the blonde as he looked around.

Kiba scoffed and continued to move.

"Hey." Naruto said spotting Sakura off to the side. "What's up Sakura?" He asked walking over to her.

"Naruto, won't you walk me home after school?" She asked with her hand positioned under his chin. This was a stretch for the Kunoichi maiden. She was used to guys drooling over her; not the other way around. Somehow she got lost along the way to her initial goal. She was only supposed use Naruto to get to Sasuke. Clearly she had fallen for the blonde in the mean time.

"Uhh, well I was gonna go find something to wear to the EOS dance with the guys later." The boy said thumbing towards his friend's table.

"Awww, can't it wait? For me?" Sakura asked as sweet as possible. "Pretty pleasssse?"

"Okay Sakura." He agreed making her believe that in his heart of hearts he wanted her right back.

"Yay, I'll come by your locker when I'm done getting my books." She said with a smile. Sakura realized she had a lot to prepare for.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked with a mouth full of something.

Naruto took a seat at the table. "She wants me to walk her home."

"Yep sounds about right. You're walking straight into her lair." Kiba noted aloud.

"And you gaming on Ino is what?" Naruto asked.

"Dude, I game her is exactly right...if she wanted me straight out like that, I'd be scared." Kiba stated frankly.

"Nobody wants anybody. She isn't even like that with me." Naruto begged to differ.

"If you want my advice-" Kiba started.

"Please don't take lady advice from him." Shikamaru interrupted as he sat down at the table. He had heard how Kiba's little date went the day before. It was laughable at best.

"Whoaaa, again with the hate? O well don't listen then." Kiba shrugged.

"Naruto where is Sasuke?" Asked Choji.

"Uhm, haven't seen em since earlier. I guess he's lunching with Kakashi today." Naruto replied.

"Man o man, when he's through with Kakashi, Sasuke's gonna eat sleep and shit Ichi Ichi Paradise." Kiba chuckled to himself. "Good thing he's boinking you huh?" He said gesturing towards Naruto.

"..." The blonde turned completely red.

"Naruto." Neji said walking up to the full table.

"Sorry no dorks allowed." Kiba said with a giggle. Everything was funny to him.

Neji just smiled at Kiba which freaked him out more than any comeback could.

"What's up?" Naruto asked standing from his chair.

"Are we studying this week?" Neji inquired. He had a little something planned and he needed to know when he could get Naruto to himself again.

"Uh, yeah is tomorrow night cool?" Naruto suggested.

"Yes, sure. I'll see you then." Neji said departing.

"When did Naruto get so popular?" Asked Shikamaru once Neji exited the area.

"I don't know but he's way cooler than Kiba." Choji commented.

Kiba stuck out his food filled tongue.

Naruto wanted to gag.

**After school**

"I'm gonna be late for detention." Sasuke said while feeling Naruto up in his favorite janitor's closet.

"Ok one more." Naruto said puckering his lips.

Naruto twirled his tongue around Sasuke's mouth and licked the boy on the tip of his nose. Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"Wow I don't get many of those." Naruto said in reference to the miraculous act.

"You got it dobe." Sasuke confirmed as he fixed his clothes. Naruto did have it. He had Sasuke wide open. Something the raven thought was impossible.

Opening the door carefully the two made sure no one was around as they snuck out the closet.

"So call me when you're done in detention. I'm gonna go home and get some sleep." Naruto said leaving out the part about Sakura.

"Ok." Sasuke concurs walking towards the stairwell.

"Ne, Sasuke." Naruto remembered.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked turning back around.

"Earlier, I saw Kabuto in the hall. He said something like they can't wait to see you later." Naruto stated cluelessly.

Sasuke's breathing shallowed. He didn't like Kabuto talking to Naruto. At all. "He said that?" He questioned feeling himself growing angry.

"He did. You goin out tonight?" Naruto asked. He was curious to know what type of relationship Kabuto had with Sasuke.

"No. I'm not. Maybe he meant at the Dungeon." Sasuke said with laxed eye lids.

"Oh ok. See ya." Naruto said going straight for his locker. He had an unsettling feeling about Kabuto. He was always lurking around and even though he acted like he held the best intentions there was something disturbing about him.

Seconds later Sakura came skipping down the hall breaking Naruto out of his speculations.

"Naruto, are you ready?" She asked meaning that just the way it sounded.

"Yep." He said shutting his locker.

…

"Oh my goodness I had so much fun this weekend." Sakura started as they walked down the street.

Naruto thought back to a time when she couldn't even remember his name. Now she wanted to hang out with him all the time. "I know. We went out everyday this weekend huh?"

"Yes we did. And Ino is soooo jealous btw." She responded with a smile.

"Haha why?" Naruto asked.

"She probably thinks we're doing something. You know, like close to going out officially or something." Sakura said wrapping her arm around Naruto's. "You know how girls are."

"Ohh yea..." He agreed uneasily.

"Yea but I totally told her we're just friends." Sakura assured him. "She wants a relationship so bad. I think she may be changing her mind about Kiba."

"Why would you say that?" Naruto inquired.

"She's been bringing him up nonstop like every 5 minutes, talking about the dance and not having a date then saying _'I wonder who Kiba's gonna take? Not that I care'._" Sakura said with a laugh. "She totally cares."

"Haha, wow. Maybe I can talk him into asking her. He hasn't mentioned her at all since Sunday."

"When a guy doesn't seem into a girl...that's when she wants him the most." Sakura stated indirectly covering her relationship with Naruto.

He guessed she meant Sasuke.

"Anyway. The dance? Who are you gonna go with?" Sakura squealed inwardly thinking that she may get an invite.

"I guess with the guys. We don't have dates." He admitted with fear of sounding like a loser.

"Oh, well I'll be there with my girls, with bells on." She hinted.

"Nice." Naruto nodded. He could see her house and thought he was in the home stretch.

"So what's with you and Sasuke?" She asked out the blue.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned feeling his heart jump in his chest.

"Like are you guys...ya know…besties or what?" She inquired further.

Naruto panicked. "Oh, you mean like, oh yeah totally."

"I mean cause you and Kiba hang around too." She dug deeper.

"I guess we kinda all are in a way. I mean those two are definitely my best friends..." Naruto stammered.

"When you first came here, I was like there is no way he's gonna get along with Sasuke." Sakura said removing her keys from her purse. "Sasuke barely gets along with Sasuke." She said with a smile.

"That's really odd but really true. We didn't get along in the beginning to be honest. He was such an ass to me." Naruto said just talking and not paying attention.

"He's an ass to everyone." Sakura said shutting the door behind her and the blonde. Her plan worked and he was caught.

Naruto looked around in mild shock. He had no idea how he ended up inside her house. He'd been avoiding this for a while now. "Nice house." He said as he looked around.

"Thanks. You wanna sit?" She asked pulling him to the couch.

"Sure." He obliged.

"Something to drink?" She asked pulling off her jacket.

"No thanks." He declined stiffly.

She sat next to him and looked on in amazement. He was beautiful. He was sweet. He was everything she wanted in a boyfriend. There was no more time to waste. She made her move. Leaning forward the pink haired girl quickly connected her lips to the pout directly in front of hers. Upon receiving no resistance, Sakura moved her body slowly and straddled the blonde as he sat fastened to his position. She wasn't sure what to expect. She figured it was a good sign that he didn't try to stop her. She felt like he was ripe for the picking.

Shaky hands touched down on soft thighs and gently inched up the pale pink tiered dress the girl was wearing. Naruto had his eyes shut tightly as his fingers kept crawling. He felt really wrong for this. He'd never kissed a girl before and he was curious to say the least this wasn't right. He tried everything in his power to not think of Sasuke but this was cheating in every sense of the word.

Cupping the face opposing hers, the Kunoichi ran her thumb over her partners bottom lip before introducing her tongue to his mouth. Feeling his hands stop short, she reached down and guided them further up her legs. As he reached her panties, she quickly moved her hands to his upper body, touching and rubbing on his broad chest. She pulled back to lift his shirt to get a better feel and paused at the sight of swirls on his stomach. A deviant smile crept over her features as she bit down on her lip and began to unbutton the top of her dress. Moving her hips rhythmically to imaginary music, Sakura seductively pulled her arms slowly out of her top and exposed a white lace bra holding perky B cups in place as blue eyes watched on. Moving back in, she kissed him softly before waiting for him to make a move. Her hips grinded harder and harder against his clothed erection as she slipped her bra straps down her arms while holding the cups in place.

"S-Sakura…" He whispered calmly.

"Yesss?" She hummed in response.

"I..." He began then stopped when she kissed his neck. He wasn't sure what to say at this point. "Sakura-"

"Yes, Naruto…." She anticipated his words.

He swallowed hard. "I have to tell you something." He said causing the girl to sit up straight on his lap.

Sakura tossed her hair over her shoulder. She was warm with fever.

Naruto hesitated as he watched her eyes. He was really confused right now. He didn't even know why he let things get this far. His mind was screaming **absolutely not**, but his body...well his hormones told him yes in every way. He was attracted to this girl, he wanted to engage this girl the way she wanted him to but he had a boyfriend. One that he was very much into.

"Did I do something?" She asked self consciously once she realized he wasn't speaking.

"No, no it's not you." Naruto said as the Kunoichi girl returned her bra straps to their original position and climbed off his lap.

She sat beside him and pulled at her shirt making sure to button up promptly. She wasn't sure what was going on. Maybe she didn't do something right. Maybe he just wasn't into her. Blushing terribly, Sakura thought of how stupid she probably looked right now.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I wasn't 100% honest with you." He started without looking at her.

The girl paused for a second reading his body language. "Oh, so you're not into me?" She questioned and stated all at the same time.

"That's not it." He said exhaling deeply.

"So then what is it?" She asked impatiently.

"I'm seeing someone right now." Naruto explained.

Sakura paused for a second then fumed. "I've never seen you with another girl Naruto. When I asked you, you said you weren't seeing anyone now you are? You don't have to try and make me feel better by lying!" She said jumping up off the couch.

"Wait a minute-" He said walking up behind her.

"Just leave! You're just like your friend!" She stated referring to Sasuke.

"Sakura..." He said grabbing her by the arms turning her to face him.

Her eyes filled with water. "What?"

"Can you give me a chance to explain?" He tried to reason with her.

"…Naruto..." She said in disbelief as tears dotted her cheeks. "Just get out."

Naruto was at a loss for words. He was upset with himself for not coming out and confessing everything to her on the spot. But then again he couldn't put himself out there like that. "If you want me to go…I will. Just know, I didn't mean to hurt you." He added in the most sincere way.

The pink haired girl shook her head. "I want you to..."

**Back at school**

Sasuke weighed his options. He wondered whether or not he made the right call. He would have eventually had to make the decision anyway. There was no way for him to ever lead a healthy normal life and have a relationship with Naruto plus a man nearly three times his age. That just didn't make sense. This was the beginning of the end. He had now made up his mind. No matter how many times the older man would call or text, it was over for him and Orochimaru. For good.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi called causing the dark haired boy to look up. "Is everything ok?"

Sasuke looked around the class filled with other high school delinquents and made a face. "Yea..." He replied.

Kiba eyed the boy in front of him hard and waited for Kakashi to get into Ichi Ichi Paradise again. "Ayeee-" He said to the back of Sasuke's head.

"What?" The raven asked leaning back in his seat to hear.

"You got some smokes?" Kiba asked trying to bum a cig.

Sasuke reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out a loose Newport. He extended his arm passing the item to the boy behind him.

Seconds later Kiba cleared his throat. "Uhhh hummm...sensei I gotta pee." He said standing up.

Kakashi nodded without looking up.

Sasuke watched. He cupped his hands together before also making an exit.

The bathroom door swung open and hit the wall forcefully.

"Damn!" Kiba jumped. "I thought you were the police or something." He said puffing on the lit stick then blowing smoke out the window.

Sasuke walked over and took the cigarette to his lips and pulled.

"Next Monday?" Kiba asked referencing the band.

"Yep." Sasuke exhaled.

"Well it's taking you guys an awful long time to pull that shit back together...I'm tired of spending my Monday nights cleaning out the cages at the kennel." Kiba said making a face as he thought about his mom's job.

Sasuke prepped his insult. "Last I checked, you liked scooping crap." He said passing the cigarette back.

"Hardy har-har...ass. It's that Suigetsu isn't it? He giving you troubles? I'll kick his ass." Kiba offered as if he were Sasuke's keeper.

"No." The raven stammered. He leaned on the wall and checked his watch. He wondered what Naruto was doing. "Monday for sure." He confirmed.

"Awesome." Kiba nodded as he added to the second hand smoke in the air.

"So has Naruto asked you anything recently? About Orochimaru? Or Kabuto?" Sasuke came right out and questioned catching the brown haired teen off guard.

Kiba took the last puff before deading the butt out. "No. Was he supposed to?" He asked suspiciously. He wanted to make sure of what not to say.

"No. But if he does, tell em you don't know anything." Sasuke said as he watched Kiba. "Kabuto's been on my ass, he's talking to Naruto more and more."

"OK." Kiba nodded not too thrilled. He really wasn't into this cover up conspiracy thing. "What did he say?" He asked curiously. He might as well know what he may have to lie about.

"Nothing. I'm gonna stop seeing him." Sasuke said surely.

Kiba looked around.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke clarified for the boy.

"Oh, right right..." Kiba said nodding like a fool. "I knew that." He lied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He preferred to have these conversations with Shikamaru but the genius wasn't aware that he was still seeing Orochimaru at all. The less people knew the better. "I don't have a reason to continue..."

Kiba looked on in silence. He wasn't very good with these kinds of talks. "That's the right thing to do though."

"He's cool now, but I know he'll be pissed." Sasuke confessed showing his softer interior. "I think he may have them do something to Naruto; to get back at me."

Kiba had never seen him this vulnerable. "What? What do you mean, like hurt him?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

To Kiba silence signaled yes. "You can't let that happen."

"I know. Believe me; I would protect him with my life." Sasuke declared.

"Then why don't you just tell him. That way if Kabuto does try something, Naruto will already have a heads up." Kiba suggested. He was getting worried for his friend. There were plenty of stories of violence hatched out by Orochimaru and his goons. Kiba knew the word on the streets. Orochimaru meant business.

Sasuke looked up at Kiba, who for the first time, probably ever, had a good idea. "No." He resisted.

"But Sasuke-" Kiba tried to barter.

"I don't want him to know what I was doing. I'd have to tell him the whole story." Sasuke said concerned about Naruto's reaction to the news of such serious infidelity.

"You can't have him walking around here with a target on his back that he doesn't even know about." Kiba waged.

"Look, I'm gonna handle it. Even if I have to go back a few times. I won't let him get hurt. I just need you to make sure he doesn't find out. You're the only other person that knows." Sasuke explained as he asked for cooperation.

Kiba's mind had plenty to process. He had loyalties to both parties. Was what Sasuke asked so bad? "Ok." He said with remorsefully.

Sasuke stared at Kiba through dark bangs. He searched his face for deceit. He was one of his oldest friends. He hoped he could trust him with this information. "We need to get back. Kakashi will notice we're gone." Uchiha said leading the way out the bathroom.

**After detention**

"Naruto, what do you want for dinner?" Sasuke asked ignoring the voice in the back of his mind that shouted Orochimaru.

"Actually I'm good, Pervy just ordered Chinese. Will you be over soon? I got you some spring rolls and rice." Naruto spoke across the line while swinging a remote control that belonged to his Wii console.

"Yea, I'll be there soon." Sasuke confirmed.

"Ok teme..." Naruto said with a click.

Sasuke thought long and hard about his next move.


	21. Chapter 20: part 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters that I continue to manipulate.**

**Warnings: Boy love, sassy girls, and language**

* * *

**Sometimes they fall apart pt. 2**

**Tuesday afternoon**

"Two days in a row now? And you haven't heard from anyone yet?" Naruto asked with ample hand movements.

"Don't you think I have enough to worry about around here as is? Tracking down a student that's been out for two days isn't really a priority to me. Especially not when his siblings are here and just fine. Besides, Shizune is in charge of absences." Tsunade shifted the blame without bothering to look up from her reading. She was preparing to go out of town for a school conference that weekend so she really wasn't concerned about Gaara right now.

"Oh, uhhhhh..." Shizune nervously flipped through the attendance listing for each homeroom class. "I spoke with Temari yesterday, she assured me Gaara was fine and I presumed he would be back today."

"But he's not." Naruto confirmed.

Tsunade shrugged.

"Well we don't have a number on file for the house hold." Shizune said switching books in her hands.

"OK, give me his address. I'll go check on em before work today." Naruto bargained so he could get back to class.

"Naruto, that information is supposed to be confidential..." Shizune said shaking her head.

"Ahhhh come on! I'm just gonna drop by, take him some soup or something in case he's really sick and that's it...it's not like I'm gonna egg bomb his house or anything." Naruto insisted thinking back to a time when he actually would have done that to a classmate's house.

"I don't know..." Shizune debated still.

Both parties looked to Tsunade for a final reply. She hadn't looked up since Naruto entered the office. Noticing both people were waiting for her, she raised a hand and waved them both off. Signaling to Naruto, whatever it was, get it and go.

"YESSSSS!" He hollered.

Shizune made a face as she copied the address onto a sheet of paper. "You win." She said handing him the slip.

"Haahahahaha!" He laughed as he dashed out the office.

**In the school lounge**

"No one to share free period with today huh?" Neji asked taking a seat next to Naruto.

"Well, now I have you here." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yea, where's your posse? Kiba or the red head kid?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow thinking that Kiba would pop up at any moment and insult him.

"Well Gaara is MIA and Kiba is, well...he got put out." Naruto said with a grin. "It really was yet another classic Kiba moment." Naruto recalled the incident. The sharp tongued boy quickly looked around before busting a dirty joke; well someone over heard him anyway and they didn't think what he said was funny at all.

"Oh well I just got finished in the guidance office. I mailed out more college apps today. Have you gotten all yours out yet?" Neji asked waving a few brochures around.

"Well, I did a couple local schools so far." Naruto said with low confidence. He was just getting used to this high school stuff. To think he would be off to college soon was a little over whelming.

"Have you at least tried KU? It's the closest university if you want to stay local. They offered me a full scholarship but I'm just waiting to gauge all my options. Suna has a great university too and so does Kiri." Neji said.

"Nope haven't gotten my KU out yet but I expect too. I didn't really explore the out of area schools yet either." Naruto confessed.

"Well you better hurry and find out what school is a good fit for you. They'll be filling up soon. If you want, I know a few tours going on over the next couple weeks...maybe we could go together that way you could get a better feel for the right school." Neji suggested.

"That sounds cool. I like road trips. Just lemme know when." The blonde agreed.

"Will do." Neji confirmed. The whole let's just be friends approach was definitely working out for the better but still Neji had alternate agendas.

"So we still on for tonight?" Naruto asked as Neji stood.

"Of course." Neji nodded. "See you then." He assured Naruto as he made his way to the door.

Naruto watched the other male leave. There was really nothing left for them to study. The language teacher had let Naruto and Shizune know that he'd passed the last few quizzes and tests with flying colors. Still, Naruto had fun with Neji despite what people thought he was a good friend.

As Naruto noted the time he took out a manga and began flipping through the pages before his next class started.

"Sakura! Aren't you listening?" Ino complained as the two entered the student lounge loudly.

Sakura gazed in Naruto's direction. She felt her face warm. She was highly embarrassed about the previous day. So much so that she never told Ino what happened; and probably never would. As she followed the other Kunoichi girls to their fav spot, she watched the blonde who was into his comic.

"Sakura-chan?" Ten-ten called as she nudged the pink haired girl in the arm.

Sakura's mouth was slightly open but no words came out.

Suddenly Naruto looked up and caught her eye.

Immediately she broke their eye contact and engaged her friends. "Uhm, you guys are right?" She tried to pretend like she was focused.

The Kunoichi's looked at her oddly.

_She must be mad._ Naruto thought to himself. He wondered if he should approach her. _And talk about what?_ He was convinced it would be more trouble then what it was worth. She'd have too many questions and he wasn't ready to provide any answers. Taking a deep breath he zeroed back in on his book.

"I've only been talking to you for the last 10 minutes. What's your problem?" Ino asked as she dropped down onto the cushiony seat below.

Sakura took one more glance in his direction as she paused the world around her. She was tempted to go over but the damage was done. "What do you mean? I'm fine." She commented.

**After school**

Naruto waited patiently for something to happen. He looked down at his wrist watch and patted his hand on his pants leg. Thank goodness this stop was on the way to the shop. Naruto had stopped to get soup, crackers and throat drops from the local store. He was prepared to be the best friend anyone could ever ask for; even if they didn't want him to be.

Suddenly the door creaked open slowly revealing a set of serious looking eyes.

"Uh, hello. My names Naruto Uzumaki and I go to Konoha high with Gaara." He spoke nervously.

Looking down at the boy before him there was a long hiatus before the male on the other side of the door spoke. "And?" Asked the tall statuesque figure.

Naruto peeked over his shoulder momentarily and took note of the dark filled home. It was 3 in the afternoon and yet it looked like midnight inside. _Why so dark?_ "Well, he hasn't been in school in two days, so I was wondering if he was ok. I don't have his number."

The man at the door looked Naruto up and down. What type of game was he playing? "He's fine." The man said going to shut the door in the blonde's face.

"Wait-" Naruto said placing his foot in the door to stop it from closing. "Can you at least give this to him and let him know Naruto stopped by?" He said holding out the bag of goods he had collected.

The man over looked the bag suspiciously before taking it. Without a single word he shut the door.

Naruto turned and examined his watch. "Dammit…" He whispered before taking off down the street.

...

Gaara watched the teen as he dissipated down the street. He released the curtain from his hand letting it fall back into place, once again cloaking the room in darkness. Gaara stood before the window momentarily still trying to decipher the feeling he got as he watched Naruto leave.

"He brought this for you." The tall man said as he lightly nudged the door open and moved toward the distant red head.

With his arms folded securely across his chest, Gaara turns to face the man. His body language demanded to be left alone as he studied the bag that had made its way onto his bed.

Baki nodded his head towards Gaara as he backed out of the room to leave the boy to his thoughts.

**Later**

"So I decided that I missed you over our weekend apart." Sai said as Naruto warmed a pastry for a customer.

"You decided this all on your own?" Naruto asked with a sly smile trying to be a smart ass.

"Indeed I did. I thought about you well over 4 times. So that pretty much qualified me as _missing_ you." Sai spoke stone faced.

"Gee thanks...I guess." Naruto said while passing the bagged roll off in exchange for money.

"Did you think about me any?" Sai asked as he watched Naruto's every move.

Naruto started to tell the truth. He started to admit he did think about Sai a couple times when he was with Sasuke. When they kissed, when they touched. He still wanted to know what happened between them but he was also afraid of details. "Actually, no. But it's only because I had a wicked good weekend. Nothing personal." Naruto shooting the other male a big grin.

Sai was quiet for a moment. He was going to ask about Sasuke but he knew it would be hard to hold back any scorn he felt. Surely it would show. Even though he hated the Sasuke he knew, the one that broke his heart and stomped all over it, he was interested in finding out why Naruto was so fond of him. _Sasuke must have done a lot of growing up in the last year._

Naruto bent down to pick up trash from the floor allowing the chain he wore to spill out of his tee shirt.

Immediately Sai knew what that was. He had seen Sasuke with that chain plenty of times. He knew it once belonged to Mrs. Uchiha. _Something that meaningful on a person you've only known since September? _Sai asked himself as he re-counted the year and a half he spent chasing Sasuke to the ends of hell and back. _If only you knew Naruto... _Sai recited mentally still coldly reminiscing on all the harsh moments he'd spent with Sasuke. Their relationship was anything but sane.

Naruto stood and emptied the dust pan into the trash. He wondered why Sai had gotten so quiet suddenly. Could he have been thinking about Sasuke?

Sai nodded he needed to change the subject. "Oh how was my weekend you ask? Pretty boring actually. I spent most my time in my dorm studying. I had a killer exam today that I was still ill prepared for."

"Tell me about it. We're getting tested like crazy too." Naruto cosigned.

"How unfortunate..." Sai grumbled.

"I am looking forward to the dance next Friday though." Naruto said smiling on the inside.

"Huhm." Sai hummed to let the blonde know he was still paying attention.

"I've never been to an actual school dance before." Naruto confessed.

"Is that right…" Sai stated rather than asked.

"Did you go when you went to Konoha?" Naruto asked taking a seat at the counter.

Sai rolled his eyes toward the blonde. He nearly laughed. "Yes, but I wasn't there to dance. I was doing some, live reporting." He said returning back to his drawing. He recalled the time Sasuke made an appearance at one of the school dances just to shut Sakura up. He was furious about the situation as he paced back and forth behind the school that night in the freezing cold waiting for Sasuke to come out.

**FLASH**

"Listen, you know I'm only here to save face. She's been really bitchy these past few days...I just need her for a little while longer. Then it's me and you all summer. I'll take you where ever you want to go." Sasuke tried to convince Sai as he took notice to the scowl on his face.

**End flash back**

"Sai?" Naruto called out breaking the pale adolescent from his memories.

"Yes Naruto?" Sai asked calmly. He began to grow warm. He never did get that trip to Amegakure like he was promised.

"I asked if they have dances at KU." Naruto repeated.

"Oh, yeah they do. I haven't gone though. They have home comings and frat parties and such. All frivolous college blockhead activities."

"Tssst. You sound like Sasuke." Naruto thought out loud.

Sai looked at the boy's pleasant expression. _He must really like Sasuke._

"Uh, black coffee, extra sweet." Says a lady walking in with her son.

Naruto gets the order together. "Have a good day." He says as he pockets the change the lady left behind. "Speaking of KU, Neji was telling me to hurry and put in an app. He wants me to take a tour with him to see if it's the right choice." Naruto announced.

"I could take you on a tour." Sai spoke up. "If you want."

Naruto thought about the offer. "Deal."

"I think you would like it there. It's way too bright and chipper for me. You should fit in great though." Sai deduced causing Naruto to laugh out.

**Later**

Neji opened the door with a smile.

Naruto batted his eyes he thought he was seeing things. "So apparently you're in a great mood." He said as he walked around the light eyed boy warily and kicked his shoes off.

"Welllll, I wanted to surprise you and I think it was a success." Neji stated as he placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and guided him into the kitchen.

"Surprise me?" Naruto asked cluelessly as he came up to a cake.

"Yes. Surprise." Neji said in a ta-dah manner.

"Neji...wow...what's the occasion?" Naruto asked with wide eyes as he took in the scene.

"Well I figured I'd do something nice for you since you passed language." Neji stated proudly.

Naruto stood quiet for a moment. "I don't know what to say. I mean, you're awesome for this. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Naruto dropped his book bag and threw his arms around Neji. Small gestures like these would always make the orphan happy.

Neji inhaled deeply as he returned the hug. This was what he was hoping for.

"Thank you." Naruto said finally releasing the brown haired teen after a few minutes. Taking his index finger the blonde scooped a bit of frosting off the cake top and popped it in his mouth.

"You're more than welcome. Really it's me who should be thanking you. We've become such good friends now and that means a lot to me because, I have so few." Neji explained.

"I'm happy about that too. You were one of the first people to befriend me here so...the feeling is mutual. Now, let's dig in!" Naruto said as he scooped more frosting and placed it on the tip of Neji's nose.

**Wednesday**

"Kakashi says good things about Sasuke." Iruka threw in as he and his student discussed their favorite topic.

Naruto smiled. "Does he?"

"Give yourself some credit. You're a wonderful influence on him." Iruka brought up. He and Kakashi had talked about that fact several times over. "I see you have good friendships here with the other students too: Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji."

"It's really strange cause all my life that's all I ever really wanted was to be happy and have friends." Naruto spoke of old days again. He had confided in Iruka as he did with Sasuke and Kakashi. He trusted him with prime information. "I still feel left out sometimes, cause the guys have all known each other so long."

"I know that can be a bummer sometimes. But honestly I think it's your background that gives you such a strong personality. You have a _real_ heart Naruto. I can see that you love and cherish your relationships more. That's probably because you never had a chance to form them in your previous homes. That should be something that you are very proud of." Iruka said smiling.

Sensei always made his day. He knew exactly what to say and how to say it. It was almost like he was reading straight out of a book.

_Ringgggggggggg_

"Thanks for the talk Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said gathering himself as Iruka's new class began to trample in.

"No problem Naruto. Hope to talk again soon." He said seeing the blonde off. He really didn't mind spending his lunch breaks with Naruto. He was easily his favorite student.

**In AP math**

"Now, given f(x)=(x-1)(x-2)(x+1), find c so that the only real zero of f(x)+c is -2. Who wants to solve for this problem?" Asked Kurenai who was the pre-calc teacher for AP classes.

"C=12." Sasuke said without even looking up.

Neji lowered his hand as he threw daggers at Sasuke with his eyes.

"Sasuke, excellent." Kurenai said turning to the black board to fill in the answers and show the rest of the class how the raven developed the problem. "Next, find x so (x,9) is 12." She said beginning to draw a graph out.

"When x=12.6332 or x=-0.6332, the distance is 12." Neji said triumphantly before Kurenai could finish drawing the table out.

At those words, Sasuke's head popped up. He looked over at Neji and grunted. He smelled a challenge.

"Okay...very good Neji. Now..." the instructor continued as she moved to draw up more equations.

"The center of the circle is (3,-1) and the radius is 4." Sasuke stated surely before Kurenai could ask for an answer.

"Right." Kurenai agreed moving on.

"The function is one-to-one. The inverse of the function f(x) is the same as f(x)." Neji called out which warranted a glare from an angry Uchiha.

"Ok." Kurenai said beginning the next question.

Everyone in the class watched as the two most gifted students went at each other's necks; as they sometimes did.

"Class we should all be trying to solve these equations too. Don't just let Neji and Sasuke do all the work." Kurenai commented as she continued to write up problems.

Sasuke sat up straight in his seat. He was not going to be beaten. "'The function f(x) is an even function."

"The domain of the functions are all numbers x2; the range of the function consists of all real numbers!" Neji yelled.

"There will be approx. 76,753 in the year 3008!" Sasuke shouted.

"The domain that makes both equations to be equivalent is x6!" Neji pressed.

"The common domain of the two functions is 6x8!" Sasuke contended.

"Wrong." Neji commented under his breath.

Sasuke jumped from his seat knocking it to the floor. "You got something to say?"

Neji stood abruptly, causing his chair to fly back.

"Boys, boys..." Kurenai said waving her hands in an easy motion seeing that both Sasuke and Neji were prepared to fight. She moved between them almost being burnt alive from the glare she was deflecting. "Let's just calm down for a moment."

_RRRIIINNNGGGGGGGG!_

The bell sounded and everyone filed out the class. Kurenai dropped her head in exhaustion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked Neji who was on his way to his locker.

"Asserting myself as best student. Wasn't that obvious?" Neji questioned in response.

"No, I mean with Naruto. You were in the lounge with him earlier, why?" Sasuke asked snobbishly. He was on his way to Tsunade's office earlier when he stopped to look for Naruto. He found him sitting in the lounge with Neji close by. Instead of making a scene Sasuke decided to wait till a later time and address Naruto privately. Unfortunately it came out in class.

Neji smirked which irritated the raven to no end. Neji thought long and hard about what to say. He didn't want to make Naruto upset with him but he just had to burst Sasuke's conceited bubble. "Well, Naruto and I were actually discussing our last meeting."

"What?" Sasuke sizzled before Neji's eyes.

"Weren't you aware? I've been tutoring him all semester." Neji said arrogantly knowing he was dropping a bomb on the raven. "I'm sure your boyfriend told you."

Sasuke stood in awe. He didn't know what to say to that. He wanted to respond with major violence against Neji however, the semester was still in session and he couldn't risk Tsunade giving him another semester of detention. Swallowing hard and turning, Sasuke bit his tongue as he moved quickly. He was pissed with Naruto.

...

Naruto and Kiba roamed the hallway. Kiba was in need of a cigarette and Naruto was in no way able to accommodate him.

"So you wanna help me clean Tsunade's garage this weekend or what?" Naruto asked for the third time.

"Dude, nice try but I'm gonna keep shutting you down." Kiba said with a chuckle. As much as Tsunade locked him up in detention and screamed and yelled at him, please. He was NOT about to clean her garage. He could care less where she parked her car. "Mannnn, I need a smoke bad."

"Good luck finding that." Naruto commented as the two came to a stop.

Kiba began searching his locker. He was hoping to find a loose cig or a piece or a butt or something. "Damnnnn..." he cursed coming up empty handed.

Naruto took out his calendar and crossed out another day. He was counting down till the dance. He was so excited. Now all he needed was an outfit.

"I don't even know why you bother Ten-ten honestly. Neji is hot but he's way outta your league." Ino spoke as the Kunoichi's made their way down the hall by-passing Naruto and Kiba in the process.

Naruto stared away. Sakura wasn't with them; that was good.

Kiba pretended not to feel Ino's eyes on his back. He waited till the girls were gone before turning around. "This shit is super awkward dude. Now every freakin where I go, I see Ino."

Naruto made a face.

"And what's up with you and Sakura? I noticed she totally eye screwed you yesterday and you ig'ed her." Kiba inquired.

"Long story..." Naruto said exasperatedly.

"Deets man. I have nothing else to do." Kiba leaned against the lockers.

"I guess you were right. When she asked me to walk her home Monday, she totally came on to me." Naruto admitted.

"What? Whoa! What do you mean? How could you not tell me this?" Kiba asked with much enthusiasm.

"I don't know man. She had it planned out. She jumped on my lap and like popped open her shirt. Kissing and touching, I had no idea what to do..." Naruto practically complained to Kiba.

"Awww bro, I would pay good money to have a hot chick rubbing up on my junk." Kiba said with a sigh as he gazed off into the ceiling.

"Yea, I would have been excited if I wasn't already in a relationship." Naruto said picking up his books. "Anyway, I pushed her off and I think now she's mad at me or something..."

"Join the club. I don't even care anymore." Kiba said closing his locker in defeat.

"Yo, I was thinking, maybe a gathering at my house this weekend?" Naruto said ready to change the subject.

"Dude that sounds freakin awesome. I need to drink all my troubles away." Kiba threw in. "And smoke."

"Awesome. Pervy's goin outta town with Granny. So Friday night." Naruto said raising his fist.

"Word." Kiba responded as he knocked fists with the blonde.

"I'm goin to find Sasuke." Naruto said beginning to walk.

"Check ya later bro." Kiba said waving his friend off.

Naruto hit the stairway in hopes of meeting the raven. They had a secret spot near the roof top exit were they'd meet at various times of the day. That day the plan was to meet by 1:40pm. Sasuke would just be getting out of phys ed. and Naruto would be on his free period.

Naruto cocked one eyebrow up as he check and re-checked his watch. It was 1:49pm the raven was almost 10 minutes late. Instead of wasting any more free time Naruto decided to go look for Sasuke. First stop was the gym.

"NARUTO!" Maito Gai sounded off as the blonde entered the facility.

"Gai-sensei, uhm have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking around the near empty gymnasium.

"Uchiha ehh? No, he never made it to class today. Speaking of which, if you see hit tell him to come to me right away, he owes me some laps. I would definitely appreciate it, Naruto." Gai said patting Naruto on the head.

"Sure no problem." Naruto agreed headed for the door.

"O by the way, did you hear the good news? I'm sure that blabber mouth Kakashi is telling everyone all over campus." Gai plotted as he rubbed his hands together.

"Uhmmm good news?" Naruto questioned as he pace backwards toward the door still.

"Yes, my protégé will be starting here with me next semester. You guys are going to see what a real lad in training can do!" Gai said excitedly.

"Ok thanks for the warning!" Naruto said hitting the gym door; hard.

He began to call Sasuke on his phone but he decided against it. Sasuke was a big boy and Naruto wasn't into playing guardian. He knew he'd see him soon anyway, so what he missed one make out session. Naruto maneuvered through the hall and decided to head to his last class early. He exhaled deeply as he entered the room. He hoped Sasuke wasn't in any trouble.

**Hallway**

"Gawwwd I'm like sooo embarrassed." Sakura admitted to Ten-ten.

"Wow so he shut you down just like that huh?" Ten-ten shrugged. "Don't worry about it...do you have any idea how many times Neji's shut me down? I wish I could get that close to him."

"But it's crazy. I mean we were going out a lot, we would talk on the phone...he even defended me against Sasuke. All the signs were there." Sakura concluded. She was having a hard time being rejected. Again. First by Sasuke now by his best friend.

"But I mean with all that said he _has_ to like you..." Ten-ten bartered. "Look he said he had a girlfriend right? He never said he didn't like you."

"I guess." Sakura continued sulking.

"Think hard. Who have you seen him talking to around here?" Ten-ten asked.

"Just his guy friends. I've never even seen him with a girl that's the strange part." Sakura was puzzled.

"Right so the chick must not go here. She's gotta be from his old school or something!" Ten-ten exclaimed.

"And?" Sakura asked not getting why her friend was happy about this news.

"Duh! That means that you still have a strong chance hello! Who can resist a girl that's right here in your face versus a girlfriend that's like miles and miles away? Long distance relationships don't do well. Trust me..." Ten-ten reassured her friend.

"Hey? You know...that makes total sense!" Sakura said enthusiastically. "Ten, you have to promise not to tell Ino. No matter what."

"Ok, sure. But why not?" Ten-ten asked.

"You know she makes everything 10 times worst." Sakura said shaking her head. "She would never let me live this down."

**After school**

"Wow...so he cut without a word huh?" Shikamaru asked as the crew stood at the school's main entrance.

"Yea and skipped his last class too so I can only imagine what his teacher told Tsunade." Naruto said.

"Was he pissed about something?" Kiba asked as he puffed on his long awaited cigarette.

"Not as far as I know. He was cool this morning." Naruto reflected.

"Have you tried calling him?" Shikamaru asked as Choji walked up.

"I did. Right after I got outta class." Naruto confessed. He didn't want to but he was starting to worry.

"I'll see if I can catch up with him in a little bit. I got this final tutor group today so I'll be around the school in case he shows up for detention." Shikamaru said dryly.

"Thanks man. Hit my cell and let me know what's up." Naruto stated as he took off. Sasuke had broken some really bad habits lately and Naruto hoped to help him keep it that way.

"What do you think?" Kiba asked Shikamaru as the two turned and began back into the building.

"I don't know. He said nothing happened. But you know Sasuke." Shikamaru deduced. "Maybe he got a call from Ibiki or something."

"I doubt Ibiki would pull Sasuke out of school." Choji interjected.

"You're right Choj. I'll get with you guys later." Shikamaru said stepping off towards the library.

"Coo." Kiba said slapping a chip out of Choji's hand before quickly disappearing into the dark abyss that was detention hall.

**Later**

Naruto opened and closed his phone. It had been a couple hours and neither Sasuke nor Shikamaru had called him. He was sure detention was over. He just hoped that Shikamaru had reached the dark haired teen like promised.

"Tall cup, light and sweet my good man!" Kiba shouted as he entered the coffee shop.

"Hey dingus, did you see Sasuke?" Were Naruto's first words to his friend as the boy approached the counter.

"Dawg this is how you greet me? A not so paying customer?" Kiba asked with open arms. "Anyways your-" He caught himself sensing another set of eyes on him. "_Sasuke_, was just with me as a matter of fact." He said as he looked Sai up and down.

Sai lowered his eyes. He never liked Kiba much.

"Did he say where he went? Or why he left school?" Naruto asked wanting to know what the deal was.

"I don't know. He prolly went off to lift some weights or something...dude we totally got high after detention I can't even remember where I left my book bag." Kiba said patting his own shoulder to make sure the sack wasn't there.

"Nice Kiba...but that still doesn't tell me anything. Did he seem mad? Cause he still hasn't called me back." Naruto said to the boy a little bit peeved. How was it that Sasuke had enough energy to get high with Kiba but couldn't muster up the strength the call him.

"Dude he seemed high. Hahaha! But check it, I don't think he's mad anymore. Uhm, Shikamaru talked to him." Kiba said hunched over the counter as he attempted to keep Sai from hearing his conversation. "I forget what about."

"O yeah? Well I need you to remember!" Naruto said whacking him over the head with a partially rolled newspaper. "What'd he say baka?" Naruto inquired further.

Kiba gestured for him to get closer. "_Sasuke you don't really think Naruto would do that do you?"_ Kiba mocked Shikamaru as he placed an empty cup on his head to symbolize a pony tail.

"Uhhh ok. I'm lost...and Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"_Everyone knows how I feel about Neji; including Naruto."_ Kiba said now imitating Sasuke by brushing his hair downward over his forehead. "Wait did I get the bangs right?"

Naruto was scared to ask anything else. "Ok just stop please." Naruto turned his lips into a frown. "What the hell does he think I did with Neji?"

"Seems like he found out that you guys were butt buddies, I mean- _study_ _buddies _that's as much as I remember though." Kiba said sipping the coffee Naruto had poured for him.

"I wonder how that happened." Naruto said pretty sure Neji had something to do with it.

Just then the door opened and a customer strolled in.

"It's not that big a deal but of course for Sasuke it's a pride thing." Kiba shook his head.

Sai shifted in his seat.

Naruto began to take the customer's order and then sent him on his way.

"See something you like?" Kiba snapped at Sai obnoxiously as the pale skinned boy looked him over.

Sai returned back to his drawing.

"Be nice." Naruto said whacking Kiba again.

"Owww, whatever. Just what the hell does he do anyway while you serve all the orders?" Kiba barked.

"Man it's so close to closing time who cares." Naruto declared as he folded his arms across his chest. He was thinking about Sasuke.

"Huhm." Kiba grunted.

Sai looked up at the clock on the wall and blinked twice.

**_FLASH_**

"Look this isn't working. It's over." Sasuke said as if he were dismissing an old sweater.

"What? What do you mean Sasuke?" Sai asked through a confused expression from across the room.

"Exactly what it sounds like. I'm done." Sasuke said without an inch of remorse in his voice.

Sai felt his chest tighten. "So is it that easy for you?"

Sasuke glared at the other male. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." He said before turning up a bottle of Jack Daniels to his lips.

Sai thought he was delusional. Yes his '_relationship_' with Sasuke was riddled with bullet holes but he never thought the raven would just end things on a sunny afternoon out of the clear blue sky. "Sasuke, I-" Sai paused to compose his emotional state. "I've stood by you for the last year and a half watching you destroy yourself with drugs and alcohol and l never once turned my back on you. I kept quiet about this secret relationship with you while you flashed around town with that bitch, Sakura and slept with the biggest drug dealer in four counties." Sai spat in Sasuke's direction. "I think I deserve better than this."

"You deserve?" The raven asked standing from his seated position. He needed to get rid of all the excess baggage in his life. He started by dropping Sakura and now Sai had to go as well. Sasuke decided he needed to focus. He was on a quest for self. A quest for revenge. All he could think about for the last two weeks was his fallen family. There was no way he was going to let relationships keep him side tracked and ruin his chances at reprisal.

Knowing that when Sasuke made up his mind, it was made up for good Sai resorted to low blows. "I love you Sasuke."

"It's done, Sai." The raven said turning away from the pitiful sight he was seeing.

**End flash**

"Is that alright Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Sai questioned with a tired expression.

"I wanted to know if you minded me leaving now?" Naruto repeated.

"O sure. Go ahead." Sai said lightly.

"Cool see you tomorrow." The blonde said grabbing his note book and heading out with Kiba.

…

"Of course it would start raining right now..." Naruto scoffed placing his note book on top of his head. Kiba was probably tucked tightly away in his bed by now. The two boys decided to walk home from the coffee shop that night and Kiba's stop came up first. "Maybe I should have waited for his sister after all." Naruto complained. Kiba had offered to drive Naruto home once his sister or mother got there, but Naruto figured he could walk faster.

As rain drops fell, blanketing the streets of Konoha with glistening moisture, Naruto picked up the pace. The dark sky and erratic flashes of light played host to ominous shadows which lurked behind the blonde as he delved on in deep though. After an evening of feeling confused and guilty about Sasuke and Neji, Naruto had decided that he was not going to disown his friends for Sasuke. If their relationship was strong, it would forge forward and Sasuke would trust him to make the right decisions and vice versa.

Looking both ways before crossing, Naruto noticed a dark figure a few feet back then shifted focus back to oncoming traffic. Of course he thought nothing of it.

"Stupid Sasuke..." He cursed under his breath darting between cars. "This is all his stupid fault I'm out here in the rain..." Naruto contested. He thought about calling his boyfriend again but quickly dismissed the idea on a count of stubbornness.

Naruto thought back to his first few weeks in town. Sasuke was so cold to him, however he still had that draw. Neji, on the other hand was one of the nicest people he'd ever met. Naruto thought about the kiss the chestnut haired boy had planted on him in his car then again in the basement then again at his house. A smile crept across his face. Why didn't he choose Neji? Neji was level headed, he was consistent and he was caring. Sasuke on the other hand was rude, indifferent and definitely snobbish. Yet, something about him screamed out. Naruto was wondered how different things would be if he were with Neji instead?

Rounding the corner near his street Naruto sparked an idea. "I'm gonna tell Sasuke to accept my friends, or we're over." Naruto threatened. Easier said than done he thought. "Who am I kidding…" He said out loud. Just as he finished his sentence he realized the man behind him rounded the exact same corner he did. Naruto huffed and took a look over his shoulder. The figure shrouded in darkness seemed to have disappeared.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Naruto continued to muse about his mountainous problems. "Now what about Sai and Sakura?" He asked himself. Just as Naruto was about to step onto the side walk he stopped in his tracks and turned to face the guy that was tailing him.

Coming to a halt, the stranger in the shady garbs stood staring at the young boy across from him. "I was obvious." He stated.

"Pretty much, I could have been home 20 minutes ago. I kept going in circles cause you were following me. What's your deal anyway? I don't have any money if that's what you're thinking." Naruto lied as he held a pocket full of tips.

"I don't want your money. You know someone _very_ close to me." The tall figure stated so blandly that it felt familiar.

"Like who?" Naruto asked.

"How is Sasuke?" The male questioned after a short pause.

Naruto cranked his head to one side. "How do you know em?"

The stranger stood quiet. Naruto noted how his eyes seemed to glow red. It was pretty freakish.

"I mean he's good and all but who are you?" The boy asked.

There was silence for a few moments as a rumble of thunder passed over. "You're very important to him I see."

Naruto tightened his eyes. "And how would you know that?" He asked in a smart guy tone. He didn't know this guy but he gave him the instant creeps.

"You're wearing his chain." An even mannered voice said from behind a high collar.

Naruto looked down at the dangling piece that hung from his neck then at the stranger. This guy was weird; he had tired looking eyes and long dark hair. Naruto couldn't make out anything else as the remainder of his face was hidden. "How do you know about it?" He asked tucking the piece back into his shirt.

"Because, he has never stopped being important to me..." The figure said turning on his heels.

"What? Wait who are you?" Naruto called out to no avail.

A large crackle of thunder accompanied by a bright strike of light proved as cover as the cloaked gentleman made his retreat.

**Thursday**

"GAARA!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned the corner and spotted the boy standing next to his locker aimlessly.

"Oh look at that, your puppy found his way back huh?" Kiba poked fun.

Gaara rolled his eyes toward the big mouth kid sending a shiver down his spine.

Kiba looked the other way.

"Get over it Kiba. Gaara where you been?" Naruto inquired all smiles.

Gaara furrowed his brows. He wanted to speak but Kiba's unnecessary presence hindered him.

"Anyway, glad to have you back. Hope you liked the stuff I dropped off for you Tuesday." Naruto said throwing all his books into his locker.

"Why do they even make us come here if there isn't shit to do? I mean we pretty much took all the midterms. The only thing left is the freakin' dance." Kiba sulked as he realized he still had another week in school before mid-year break.

"Yeah we definitely aren't learning anything." Naruto yawned. "You still down for the mall Saturday morning or what? I needa get a nice shirt."

"Man, I don't think I'm coming to the dance no more. But I will come with to the mall. Maybe scam on some tail while I'm there." Kiba said with a twisted grin.

"You can't bail on me now." Naruto said as the three some began to walk.

"I don't know dude. I'm NOT in the party mood." Kiba griped.

"Gaara what about you? All you guys can't leave me hangin!" Naruto exclaimed. "Am I the only one excited?"

"You are. So what's all the ruckus?" Asked Ino from behind.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to find the Kunoichi's in full effect.

"I'm out." Kiba says making a b-line.

"Wait! Kiba, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ino says in her best attempt at sweet.

Kiba makes a face that looks a lot like pain then the two sashay off together.

Sakura approaches Naruto as he stands by idly. "Hey." She says nervously.

Naruto addresses the girl. "Hi, Sakura."

Sakura gives Ten-ten the eye. "Naruto, I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for how I reacted the other day. I'm really sorry." She said sincerely.

"Sakura it's cool. You don't have to apologize for anything." Naruto interjected.

"No, I really do. I-I came on really strongly without even caring about your situation." Sakura said with a fake grin.

"It's ok really. I understand." He accepted. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. It's my fault."

"Great!" She exhaled. "I've been freaking out for the last 2 days thinking you hated me."

"Of course I don't hate you. I just didn't think you wanted me to say anything to you after...you know." He said with a nod.

"Whew, since that's settled...when do I get to meet her?" She asked looking over his shoulder as if _she_ were in his back pocket or something.

"O, uhm her? S-soon; maybe..." Naruto stuttered tensely.

"Ok. I'll see you later then, Naruto." She rubbed her hand on his arm.

"Sure." Naruto agreed as the girls stepped away. "One down, one to go." He said to Gaara who was quite baffled.

**Lunch**

"She's a total psycho path yo. A real lunatic. Idk what to do. It's like by agreeing to take her to the dance I also agreed to a lobotomy." Kiba debated letting the guys know he officially had a date.

The boys all shared in a chuckle.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Shino asked from his end of the table.

Just then Naruto noticed, Sasuke stroll into the cafeteria. He watched quietly as Sasuke made his way to the table with a shiny red apple in hand.

"What? Hell no I'm not gonna turn her down!" Kiba blurted out in regards to something smart Shikamaru had to say.

Naruto kept his eye on Sasuke who didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Guess who has a date." Shikamaru joked to Sasuke.

"Not you." The raven commented biting into his lunch.

"That's original. But seriously I'm talking about your good friend Kiba over here. He's taking a Kunoichi." Shikamaru said with amusement. He couldn't believe this, Kiba did nothing but nonstop bitching about the Kunoichis now he was dating one?

Choji waved his hands around Kiba.

Kiba batted him away.

"Hn. Good luck with that." Sasuke commented.

Naruto knew Shikamaru and the others were trying to keep things as normal as possible but he couldn't take Sasuke ignoring him any longer. He was acting like a brat just like before. If this was the way Sasuke wanted it to be then so be it. "I'm out." He said rising from his seat.

Kiba threw his arms open. "Dude I need assistance?"

Seconds of silence went by.

"So are you gonna talk to him or what?" Shikamaru asked. He and Sasuke had had a long talk the day before about his attitude.

Everyone awaited the ravens move. Sasuke took his time and finished his apple. He was convinced that he was right. Yes Naruto had called him several times the night before, maybe to even apologize. But that was not going to make things any better. He felt defeated. He hated Neji, but could Naruto really cheat? Deep down he knew the dobe didn't have it in him. Finishing his apple, Sasuke dumped the core on to Kiba's tray and walked off. He was going to find Naruto.

"Ass-" Kiba shouted in response.

Sasuke hit the halls and thought about what he should say as he made his way to Tsunade's office. He'd already checked Naruto's locker and Iruka's class and both places were bare. Chances were he was in with the principal. Naruto was the only kid Sasuke knew that actually liked being in there with her.

_Knock, Knock_

Everyone in the office looked towards the door.

"Sent to the principal's office eh?" Tsunade spoke up from behind folded hands.

"Not even. Naruto, can I talk to you?" Sasuke replied in a baritone voice.

The blonde adjusted his face and moved towards the door. "See ya granny." He said making an exit.

Sasuke grabs Naruto by the hand and pulls him into a nearby restroom.

"Sasuke why-" Naruto started only to be pushed against the wall roughly.

Sasuke began to tongue the other boy down right on the spot.

"Sasu..." Naruto mouthed when he had a chance to come up for air.

"Hahahahaaa! That was hilarious!" A voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Quickly Sasuke pulled Naruto by the arm into one of the stalls and slammed it shut.

"That wasn't funny. Kakashi sucks." Another student declared as he and a friend entered the restroom. "Check this out." The male says as he carves the words: Kakashi is a perv… into the window sill.

Sasuke placed his finger over Naruto's lips then feels him up. Naruto licked the tip of the raven's finger which did nothing but turn him on even more. Sasuke then puts his forehead on Naruto's and pulls at his pants. He was very horny. Naruto then ran his hands up the raven's clothes causing Sasuke to stepped back and rest flat against the wall. Naruto pulled down his zipper unleashing a throbbing erection. Placing the package into his mouth Naruto did what any normal person would do; he licked and sucked until Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer.

"Let's get out of here." The boys outside the stall said as they exited.

"Ahhhhhh..." The dark heir cried out as the bathroom became silent again. "Fuck…"

Naruto continued to move below as his boyfriend squirmed with pleasure.

"HAAAA, haaaa….." Sasuke exhaled with hard sighs as he released. Sasuke pulled Naruto up and took his face between his hands and placed his nose right on the blondes. He could stay in that position forever.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's face. He wasn't upset any more. He smiled at the pink tint that painted the raven's white features. He was really cute when he was flustered. "I had this whole thing planned out that I wanted to say to you." Naruto said earnestly.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead before letting go. He adjusted his clothing. "He doesn't want to be FRIENDS Naruto. He's doing it to piss me off." Sasuke spoke; he knew exactly what was running through Naruto's mind.

"Don't you think that's a little paranoid on your part? I mean for him to pretend to be my friend just to make you mad." Naruto concluded.

"It's not paranoia. Is that what you think? I'm some kind of irrational schizo?" Sasuke asked flinging the stall door open at full force.

"No that's not what I'm saying at all." Naruto countered. He could see Sasuke getting angry.

"Then what is it? Cus that's what it sounds like to me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Look calm down. I'm just saying when we were studying he never mentioned you at all." Naruto assured the brooding teen.

"It's over anyway. He made me look like a loser and that's all that matters." Sasuke prattled on.

"Sasuke, he didn't make you look like anything-"

"He got you to lie to me. How easy was that?" Sasuke shot back.

"It wasn't easy at all. I felt bad I couldn't tell you." Naruto said as another teen entered the bathroom.

Sasuke made a prompt exit.

"It's not something I had a choice in. I didn't choose Neji. He was assigned to me you know that."

"Just leave it alone Naruto." The raven cautioned.

"Sasuke-"

"Look," Sasuke said kissing the blonde's lips. "It's done."

"You're still mad." Naruto assessed.

"I'm not." Sasuke said as he started to walk away.

"We're friends Sasuke that's it." Naruto said not following the other.

Sasuke continued to walk. "I don't care." He shrugged.

**That night**

"So Ino is pretty stoked huh?" Naruto asked across the line to Sakura.

"Yeah she is. She acts like it's not a big deal though. She had a dress picked out and planned weeks ago. She thought for sure he was going to ask her but obviously he wasn't." Sakura said with a light snicker. Any Ino angst was music to her ears.

"Don't laugh." Naruto said with a chuckle himself.

"Hey so who are you going with again?" She threw in.

"Uh, I guess the guys for now." Naruto said hoping she wouldn't invite herself along with him.

"O well that makes two of us. I'll be there with Ten since she's too scared to ask Neji. I'm sure he won't be asking her either."

"Yea." Naruto curved his words to the best of his ability.

"Ok I'll see you at school tomorrow then. Goodnight." She said with a smile.

"K, night Sakura." Naruto said hanging up.

Sasuke poked Naruto in the side.

"Ne." The blonde said softly.

"I suppose you're gonna tell me you're just friends with her too." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Why are you so cynical?" Naruto asked as a shirtless raven crossed the room and sat on the couch.

After picking Naruto up from Two Gs, the duo returned to Naruto's where they saw Jiraiya and Tsunade off for. He was accompanying her to her conference out of town for the weekend. When Sasuke saw them holding hands, he gagged a little.

"Wii?" Asked Naruto as he draped himself over the back of the couch.

"No." Sasuke said quietly as he flipped the channels. Naruto always got way too hyper when playing that game.

Naruto stood still for a second then he remembered something. "Oi, teme I ran into an old friend of yours too."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He wondered what now? First Kabuto stalked him constantly now strangers did too apparently.

"Well actually he followed me for about 20 blocks." Naruto continued as Sasuke pretended to listen. "He knew about the chain you gave me too." Naruto said twisting the crystal piece between his fingers.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he turned to the blonde.

"He was saying I must be important to you cause I have the chain or something." Naruto recalled.

Sasuke climbed over the couch and gripped Naruto by his arms. "Naruto what did he look like?"

"Uhhh, he was dressed in like all black and maybe red clouds, I don't know it was dark." Naruto said getting a little spooked.

"His face- what did his face look like?" Sasuke asked tightening his grip on the boy.

"I-I don't know." Naruto said slowly sensing something serious was afoot.

"Try to remember Naruto! What did his face look like?"

Naruto struggled with his memory. The only other thing was… "Uhmm, his eyes they kinda were red and shiny like."

Sasuke's eyes grew in size. "Get dressed."

...

"And that was all he said. That Sasuke never stopped being important to him. I kept asking who he was but he never answered." Naruto explained to Sasuke and Ibiki.

Ibiki looked at Sasuke. "Besides him who else would know about the chain?"

Sasuke cut his eyes to the ground. "One other person...but I'm 100% positive it was not him." Sasuke said referencing Sai who did not carry the trait eye of the Uchiha clan.

Naruto swallowed.

"I'm sure it was him." Sasuke added. "Why don't you know this Ibiki?" He asked as his fists got tight.

"We've been tracking him for the last 4 weeks plus. There's no way he could have gotten into Konoha undetected." Ibiki assured Sasuke although he couldn't provide a solid answer.

"Some how he did." Sasuke said as he stood gazing out a window. If Itachi had done something to Naruto…

"I'll send an emergency email out at once." Ibiki said as he hopped on his blackberry. "What is it that you would like to do?" The VP asked the teen noting that Sasuke's attitude towards Itachi was a bit different. A few months ago, Sasuke would be going door to door with a shotgun till he located his estranged brother.

Sasuke almost laughed at the question. What did he want to do? "I don't know."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said feeling confusion cut through the air.

"I don't know what I want to do anymore." The raven admitted. "The blocked calls? Were you able to trace them?"

"No, the phone company doesn't decipher blocked or unknowns just the local area of coverage they come out of. And unfortunately whoever it is is using a cell which makes it almost impossible to place the locale." Ibiki said right away as he hit send from his personal device. "What are you thinking? A connection maybe?"

"I've been having these feelings, like I'm being watched. Then suddenly my phone will ring. There has to be a connection to him." Sasuke concocted. He originally thought Orochimaru had someone following him. Now he wasn't so sure it was Orochimaru at all.

"Maybe he just wants to check in on you." Naruto suggested he didn't really take the man he saw the night before as a threat.

"He could do that by picking up any local paper or browsing the stock markets. It's something else. You have to be careful Naruto. You should have told me this before. He is dangerous." Sasuke clarified.

"The best thing to do is to get some rest tonight. I have people working on it right now. You guys can stay here if you'd like. Sasuke you know where the guest room is." Ibiki said picking up another line to make a phone call.

Sasuke's fists tightened as he anticipated confronting Itachi. He needed desperately to find out why. Why everyone was killed? Why he was left alone? Why didn't Itachi take him along?

**Friday**

**After school**

"Call me if you see anything strange or if anyone say's anything to you out of the ordinary." Sasuke warned Naruto.

"Sasuke chill out. I'll be fine." Naruto said as he rubbed his beau on the arm.

"Naruto this is serious. I don't know Itachi's intentions here yet. He's a killer. Don't doubt that. I need you to promise me you will be careful." Sasuke asked of him on a serious note.

Naruto swallowed hard. Sasuke was gripping the steering wheel firmly with both hands and staring straight ahead eerily. "Sasuke, if he wanted to hurt me, he had the chance the other night. I don't know but maybe that's not why he's here."

"Naruto, promise me." Sasuke repeated. He wouldn't forgive his self if something happened to the blonde.

"Ok Sasuke. I promise." Naruto said stepping out the car and into the coffee shop.

Sasuke watched Naruto enter work. He looked around then headed back to school. He had told Kakashi what happened and that he needed 10 minutes to drop Naruto off downtown as a safety precaution. Kakashi excused him from the beginning of detention. Kiba also threw in that he would go along to escort Naruto as he had an extensive karate background and could be useful. Kakashi denied this request.

"Dropped off aye? Well, I was dropped off too. Only I had to pay the guy who did it." Sai joked as Naruto dropped his books and flopped down. "Something the matter?"

Naruto voted against talking to Sai about anything Sasuke. "Nah, everything's cool. I'm just tired. Can't wait for next Friday then break."

"O right." Sai lowered his head. Something told him that wasn't the truth. "So word on the street is that Hebi is back this Monday."

"Taka..." Naruto corrected.

"That's right, Taka." Sai nodded.

"Are you coming down?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"I used to but that's kinda not my scene anymore." Sai admitted knowing full well the only reason he hadn't seen a performance in ages was cause he and Sasuke broke up.

"O well me and the guys are gonna be there in case you wanna stop by." Naruto invited.

Sai tightened his lips. "Thanks but I'm pretty sure I won't be going. You can let me know how awesome it is." Sai said remembering how great Sasuke was on a guitar.

"Cool take my number. Call me if you change your mind." Naruto said handing his cell phone over.

Sai held the object in one hand and jotted down the numbers before him with the other. When Naruto ducked into the back for a second, Sai hit the call button bringing up the last few #'s dialed. He saw Sasuke's new number and wrote the first three digits before stopping himself.

"What am I doing?" He asked lightly. Did he really want to call Sasuke? And say what? They had ended on such bad terms that Sasuke changed his # and cut all communication between them off. Sai would send flowers to his home and office; he would leave messages with Ibiki, show up at Konoha high, all to be ignored by the raven. It had taken a while but finally he was over Sasuke, or so he told himself. Was he ready to travel back down that road? Could he handle it?

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked rejoining the other male.

"Yep. I'm good." Sai said passing the phone back. He sat and stared at the three digits of Sasuke's number he managed to copy. "You know…I might be free Monday night after all." Sai added.

"Rad." Naruto cosigned.

**Later that night**

"I'm going out for some more beer." Sasuke said to Naruto as he and Kiba made their way to the basement door.

"Cool." Naruto said as he tossed the Wii remote towards the telly.

He and Choji were battling in bowling.

Shikamaru sat on the sofa behind. "Naruto you're cheating." He commented.

"What? No way!" Naruto responded as he purposely bumped into Choji as he went to roll.

"I'm pretty sure you are." Shikamaru announced.

"CHEATER, CHEATER!" Choji protested.

_Doododoooooo _

"_Game Over."_ The TV sounded in Choji's favor.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto yelled falling backwards into the waiting sofa below.

"I win, I win! Even after you cheated!" Choji danced.

"Good try Naruto." Shino said from close by.

"Epic fail..." Naruto mumbled.

_Knock knock_

Naruto looked towards the door.

"You hear that?" Shikamaru asked over the music.

"Yea, maybe Sasuke or Kiba forgot something." The blonde said making his way to the door. He was a little cautious now that he knew Sasuke's brother was back in town. He wondered what exactly it was that Itachi wanted. Naruto gripped the knob firmly as he anticipated the worst.

Opening slowly he found an empty doorway. He stood and looked for a second. Nothing.

"Ok so we were just hearing things apparently." Naruto said closing the door. "Now you owe me a rematch. Shikamaru and his smarty guy comments threw me off back there." Naruto said snatching up his remote as he prepared to do battle once again with his portly friend.

"If you insist." Choji smiled.

**Blocks away**

"So you're done? Like as in finished forever, as in no more?" Kiba asked Sasuke in reference to Orochimaru.

"He's been calling me all week. But I'm done with that." Sasuke said sounding like he was still convincing his self.

"And you never told Naruto anything?" Kiba inquired further.

"There's no need...it's over; I'm sure this time." Sasuke stated as they approached the house.

"What about Sai?" He proposed seemingly out the blue.

That was a good question. Sasuke hadn't given Sai much thought. But the couple of times he saw him at the cafe prompted memories. "What about him?" Sasuke asked as clips and pieces of a dead relationship fluttered around his mind.

"You ever told Naruto about that either huh?"

Sasuke didn't speak.

"The only reason I ask is cause, well I mean they are working together and if they happen to start talking..." Kiba began to trail off figuring Sasuke could imagine the rest himself.

"I didn't know he was there till I went to pick up Naruto one time. I'm not going to tell him that either. If he finds out fine but I'm not going to make it awkward. He seems to like it for some reason. I asked him to quit but he won't." Sasuke responded.

Kiba shook his head in reply. Sasuke was really good at getting the blame off himself. Of course he would make it seem like he was protecting Naruto in both cases. The less Naruto knew about his past the more he would like him. However Sasuke had led such a crazy life these past 17 years that Kiba knew he couldn't keep things under wraps for too much longer. He just didn't want to be in the middle when that shit blew up. "Whatever." He mumbled.

The two boys stepped out the car with liquor in tow.

"I'm surprising him before the dance. I told him I wasn't going but I'm going to come pick him up. You don't know anything though." Sasuke said reaching for the door knob.

"You're right, I don't know anything." Kiba wished he didn't.

"Heyyyyy! Look who's back with booze." Naruto yelled as Sasuke came through the door.

"Stop yelling." The raven advised.

**Outside the house**

Gaara stood at the corner of the house wondering if he should knock again and maybe this time actually wait and say something. He had no idea what the hell had drug him all the way over to Naruto's. After all, his last attempt at making friends so long ago did NOT go over very well. No one understood him which prompted feelings of fear. However, Naruto was different, he wasn't afraid.

Gaara stepped over to the door and raised his fist in mid air as he prepared the strike the object before him.

"Argghhh..." He choked and grabbed his temple in pain.

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea. _He thought looking up at the full moon. _Not tonight. _He decided making his way to the sidewalk.

**Saturday**

"This shirt?" Naruto asked as he and his friends stormed the local stores.

"Nice." Shino said dryly.

"I was hoping to find it in orange maybe?" Naruto smiled.

"You need help?" Asked the shop girl with dark pretty eyes.

"Yea as a matter of fact I do." Naruto began as he and the girl started to make laps around the store.

…

"I'm confused." Shikamaru said as he stood next to Naruto at the checkout stand.

"Hum, must be serious that doesn't happen to you often." Kiba cracked.

"Why is it that we're doing this again?" The group intellectual asked as he scratched his head.

"Doing what?" Naruto wondered.

"Forcing ourselves to participate in such an ancient practice. Look at us, we're acting as if we are going to be graded on this dance or something." Shika over thought as he sometimes did.

"We'll _I_ am trying to get laid. Idk what's in it for the rest of you losers." Kiba smirked while taking his bag and receipt.

Everyone headed out the store.

"That's it. I'm out." Shika declared.

"C'mon! I just went through this with Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ahhhhhh..." Shikamaru breathed as he threw his hands behind his head feeling a repeat of Ino's party all over again.

"Temari." Choji said randomly.

"I'm not acknowledging that comment." Shikamaru stated as he refused to look at the boy.

"No, Temari." Choji pointed out as he crunched away on chips.

"O dammit." Shikamaru said peeping over his shoulder. "Can we go the other way?"

"Ohhh no. She's your reason for going to the dance." Naruto said walking towards the blond girl.

"NARUTO-" Shikamaru called.

"Would you look at that…twerps are allowed in the mall?" Kankuro laughed.

"Bite me." Kiba said.

"Play nice." Temari wagged a finger at the boys. "Naruto, hi." She winked.

"Hey, where's Gaara?" He asked.

"Well he wasn't feeling too good." Temari stated.

"Temari-" Kankuro said with a nudge.

"Anyway, shopping?" She asked peeking into Naruto's bag.

"Yep for the dance." Naruto said in return. "You going?"

Temari shrugged with a quick grin. "Hi there." She said waving to Shikamaru who looked like he was hiding out behind Choji.

The boy pulled his head out the ceiling and spoke. "Hello."

She watched him as she spoke to Naruto. "I might go. What's in it for me?" She debated with him.

"Naruto-" Shikamaru warned.

"Heheeh…guess we oughta go. See ya." Naruto said with a smile.

"Jeez, it's about time." Kankuro commented as he pulled Temari away.

Kiba snarled at the boy in return.

"Bye guys." Temari smiled.

"She's so pretty…" Choji said as the crew headed out.

Shikamaru grimaced. "I am going to kill you Naruto."

**That night**

"Dinner was great." Naruto said as he tossed boxes of empty take out into the trash. He was pretty tired. He had spent the morning at the mall with the guys then the afternoon in Tsunade's garage digging and moving. Sasuke had invited him to his band practice that night but he was way too beat to go. So after practice was done Sasuke came and picked him up and they ordered in for the evening at the Uchiha manor.

Sasuke walked up from behind. "Are you ready for bed?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Uhmm is that considered dessert?" Naruto asked knowing EXACTLY what Sasuke was in the mood for.

"Of course." Sasuke said kissing the blondes neck before disappearing into the next room.

Naruto crept through the halls of the Uchiha mansion and examined his surroundings closely. He was pretty used to being here now but there was one thing he seemed to have over looked.

Stepping back into the living room, Naruto watched as Sasuke poked at the fireplace. "Sasuke?" He called his attention.

"Yes dobe?" Sasuke said as he took a seat on the floor and closing his eyes for a moment of reflection.

"You don't have any photos around here." Naruto stated. He waited a moment for a response. He surveyed the area again. "None." He concluded.

Sasuke maintained his disposition.

"Well? How bout it?" The blonde pressed further as he took a seat directly across from his beau.

Sasuke looked at the bare mantle then into blue eyes. He was so glad to have Naruto there with him, but he was in no mood to play show and tell. "And who do you suppose I keep pictures of?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

Naruto didn't know why Sasuke was so hard on himself sometimes. His temperament was so whimsical. One minute he was on, the next off. "Your friends, family..." He began to suggest.

"Don't be stupid. My family is dead." The raven retorted coldly.

There was a silence.

"I just thought, maybe, if you wanted..." Naruto began.

"No." Sasuke grunted roughly from behind shut eyes.

Naruto moved quietly as he got a brilliant idea. He removed his brand new digital camera from his hoodie pocket and focused in on Sasuke.

Sasuke peeked one eye open as he heard a beep that he wasn't too sure of. "Stop dobe, don't take pictures of me." He said raising his hand in front of his face.

"Come on, why not?" Naruto said smiling from behind his eye piece. "It'll be fun."

"It's dumb." Sasuke said not looking up for fear of being captured.

Naruto's smile faded. He was silent again. He lowered his camera. He thought of how much he and Sasuke had in common yet how different they were. "Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke asked beginning to become annoyed.

"I'd like to have a picture of you." Naruto stated firmly.

Sasuke looked at him curiously this time. He studied Naruto's face. He knew the boy didn't mean any harm. He didn't want to turn Naruto away like he did every other person. "One picture." He consented rigidly while folding his arms and lowering his head in surrender.

Naruto smiled. He raised his camera and stopped. "I know!" He said placing his body next to the raven's. Naruto held out the camera, smiled big and snapped. He reviewed the photo. He was satisfied, even if Sasuke didn't smile or face the camera or have his eyes open. Naruto couldn't have cared less; all he cared about was being there with Sasuke.

"Are you happy now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I'm happy. Look-" Naruto said showing Sasuke the screen.

Sasuke looked at himself and Naruto who was beaming ear to ear in the picture. He looked sincerely happy. Sasuke moved over. He touched his lips to Naruto's. This kiss was well deserved.

**Monday at School**

"Sunday was so relaxing." Naruto said to Sasuke. The couple had taken a day to themselves just to hang out together and Naruto was ecstatic.

"Yea it was fun." Sasuke admitted. He did need a day to kick back and not think about Itachi or business or even Orochimaru who was still calling like crazy.

"See ya later." Naruto said as Kiba joined the pair.

"Ok." Sasuke said as he breezed away.

"What's his problem?" Kiba asked.

"Problem?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah he looks totally constipated when he's happy." Kiba responded.

Naruto shook his head.

"So check it. I think if everything goes well Friday, I'm gonna ask Ino to go steady." Kiba spoke up. It had been on his mind all weekend.

"Go steady?" Naruto asked with a perplexed face. "Where the hell did u go this weekend? The museum? Who uses that term anymore?" He laughed.

"Ha-ha don't be a douche. You know what I mean. Obviously she likes me or she would have never asked me to the dance, right? What do you think? Should I or do u think I'll suffer mass humiliation?" Kiba asked in panic.

"Sure ask her. The worst that could happen is her saying no." Naruto imagined.

"I know..." Kiba said dreading the fabled shut down.

"I can't wait for tonight." Naruto said as he and his best friend stepped into homeroom. "Sasuke played me the melody for their new song last night, it sounds so bad ass."

"Word? Awww man, I can't wait either. It's gonna be crazy in the Dungeon. We needa get there early cause people are gonna be lined up around the freakin corner." Kiba said expanding his arms.

**On the third floor **

"Am I to assume your phone is out of order?" Kabuto asked Sasuke as he was shutting his locker.

"No, actually my phone works perfectly." Sasuke said defiantly.

"Ok that's good I'll just have to make sure Orochimaru-sama knows that." Kabuto said turning.

"He told me to leave. I was serious when I made that decision." Sasuke reassured Kabuto. He was sure Orochimaru thought this was like the other times Sasuke had "left him". This time though, he was 100%.

"I see. Well I'm just a messenger after all. Believe me, no one wants to see you further away from Orochimaru than I. Alas that isn't his wish." Kabuto revealed.

"I'm not coming back. I'm done." Sasuke said with a stone face. He knew this would happen. He was off the drugs and now he was off Orochimaru. He had no reason to visit him anymore.

Kabuto smiled when he really wanted to laugh. "Ok you're done. No problem..."

Sasuke was finished talking as well, he turned to walk away.

"Oh also, tell Naruto I said hello." Kabuto slid in.

_Boooooom!_

Seconds later the thin four eyed boy found himself slammed into the wall behind him.

"Aaahhh..." He coughed.

"Don't even say his name." Sasuke said as he pressed his elbow deeper into the boy's chest.

"Bra-vo-Sasu-ke." Kabuto whispered in shallow breathes as he felt his lungs depleting of air.

Sasuke cut his eyes at the male then released his victim. He walked into homeroom just as the bell sounded. He had wondered what the next move was.

**Later the Dungeon**

"I invited Gaara to come down so in case you guys see him lemme know." Naruto yelled over the crowd as he and his friends clambered for their reserved table.

"Fat chance." Kiba issued warranting a mean look from Naruto.

"This place is so packed. I have such a headache already." Shikamaru warned as he sat down and gripped his skull.

"Calm down fairy. We've been waiting for his for weeks! No complaints now!" Kiba demanded.

"Whatever, just order me a beer." Shikamaru responded.

After a few minutes the table was littered with snacks, wings, curly fries and definitely alcoholic beverages.

_Tap tap tap_

"Is this thing on?" Asked Karin as she spoke into the mic all smiles.

The audience roared with excitement.

"Just in time!" Kiba exclaimed as he was being handed his shots from the waitress. He wanted to be wrecked while he enjoyed the show that night.

Everyone focused their attention towards the stage as Karin played around with the microphone. "You guys don't know how good it feels to be back up here." She said pausing. "_We_ meaning you all, the band and myself have been through a lot in the last couple months. We want to thank each and every one of you for sticking by us."

The crowd applauded giving themselves a pat on the back and thanking Kami that the band was still together.

"One more thing before we get started. We, uh, worked through some issues and we grew as a team. Due to the change of schematics behind the scenes, we've decided to go with a name change signifying our rebirth as artists and friends. So without further ado: TAKA!" She yells as the other members come pouring onto stage.

They don't bother with introductions as they were too anxious to play. The crew starts out with some old music that gets Naruto to reminiscing on the first time he saw the raven and the first time he heard him play guitar.

Sasuke played with a smirk on his face. Sober guitar wasn't really all that bad. He hadn't had a drink or even a joint all day. He wanted to get his high off the music something he loved; something he was so good at.

As the band played 'Kingdom of hope', one of Sasuke's first songs inspired by Naruto, Karin looked over at the dark haired teen as she recited her favorite line. "You're the one I want...you're the one I crave...the only one worth another day... Every step I take, every breath I make I wish you knew you were the one..."

In the back of the club, standing flush against the wall, a pasty skinned college freshman stood by and listened closely to music as it blasted through several speakers all around him. He had not been here since his break up with the lead guitarist. Looking around the pub caused him remember a lot of suppressed pain. He wasn't fully over Sasuke. He didn't even know if that would ever be possible. _Coming here was a mistake._ He admitted to himself as he peeled off the wall and headed for the door. He should have known he wasn't ready the moment he tried to recover Sasuke's new number from Naruto's phone. _What a mess..._He thought lifting his gaze from the floor. As Sai made his way to the exit he bumped into Mizuki who was tailed closely behind by Sasori.

Sai's listless eyes met the other males for a moment then traveled to his partners.

"Boo." Sasori said to the straight faced young adult. He hadn't seen Sai around in ages. He figured when Sasuke got rid of him he disappeared off the face of the earth.

Sai maintained his composure and continued to the door. He wasn't trying to get anymore sucked in than necessary. As he reached the exit, his eyes rolled over the raven's figure once more before he passed through the threshold.

"And now before we let you guys go till next week. We have a special treat. A new song that was written by our resident genius, Sasuke Uchiha." Karin said to the crowd and gave them a minute to swoon. "Moment of truth."

The lights dim as the band prepares to do the final song of the night.

Sasuke starts off with a light guitar opening.

"Flashes of light, break the darkness of night and the sight of your smile dries the tears that I cry...every word I said m-makes me sit and regret...v-v-v-visions of past, make for memories last, I'm finally moving on in life but cast in your shadow there's no wrong or right...I'm busting at the seams and I'm wanting to be, something I've never known, someone I've never seen; it's clear what you've shown, just the thought of us, m-m-m-makes me miss what once was..."

"Dude this song rocks!" Kiba yelled looking over at Naruto.

"Yea it's hot." Naruto commented focused on Sasuke.

"I think I'm gonna go up to her." Kiba said waiting for a response from his friend. Kiba had been eying Ino since she and the other Kunoichi's arrived.

Naruto broke his stare on Sasuke and looked at the brown haired boy. "Ok. But be nice." He said with a nod.

"Do you guys think it's too much?" Kiba asked knowing that they already had a rendezvous planned for Friday at the dance. He didn't want to look too desperate by stalking her.

"No man, just be cool." Naruto commented.

"It doesn't hurt that she looks pretty wasted either." Shikamaru chimed in. He was annoyed that he was missing music for Kiba and his ego issues.

"Aight, wish me luck." Kiba said with a sharp smile as he walked towards the Kunoichi's, willingly; something he once vowed he'd never do.

Naruto looked back towards the stage.

"My moments of truth, come a dime a dozen...d-d-d-demons stay on the loose, when I can't fight temptation the feelings I'm needing...the less that I move, I hope I don't hurt you but this f-fascinationnnnnn...my greatest fault is addiction; I'm busting at the seams oh can you hear my screams? I'm wanting to be, something I've never known, and someone I've never seen; oh it's clear what you have shown, just the thought of us, m-m-m-makes me misssss...what once was...this is my moment of truuuth." Karin finished up and dropped the mic signifying they were done till next time.

The crowd blacked out.

…

"That new song you guys did was solid." Naruto said patting the drummer on the back.

"Oh thanks man!" Jugo said turning to shake Naruto's hand. "Hey thank Sasuke, he's an amazing writer." The buff guy added signaling the bartender. "Two gins."

Naruto leaned forward on to the counter. "I guess all the extra practicing you guys did really paid off." He said nonchalantly.

"Extra practice?" Jugo questioned sliding Naruto one of the two drinks he'd just ordered.

"Yea late nights, extra days…" Naruto said cautiously seeing the bewilderment on Jugo's face.

"No way man, just the regular nights. We were so in tune with each other that we didn't even need extra days. Just Saturday and Wednesday like normal. We came together and knocked out this new song just like that!" Jugo said with a snap throwing back his gin.

Naruto's face twisted in anger.

"Do you want something else?" Jugo asked shrouded in confusion as he pointed to Naruto's drink which hadn't disappeared yet.

Suddenly Naruto wasn't in the partying mood. "No thanks bro, matter of fact, have mine. I'll check you later." Naruto said bumping fists with Jugo.

Jugo nodded as groupies approached on his right.

Just as Sasuke was walking out of the back, he looked around the crowded room till he spotted Naruto talking to Kiba.

"What? Nah, I have no idea man." Kiba said with a hard swallow. His heart was beating so fast right now.

"Cause if he wasn't practicing all that time where was he?" Naruto questioned his friend about the whereabouts of a certain raven.

"But that wasn't like recently right?" Kiba asked double checking whether or not Sasuke really stopped seeing Orochimaru like he promised.

"No he's been normal these last few days but all before he was disappearing like crazy every night of the week saying he was at practice. Now I'm like WTF that wasn't true?" Naruto probed. He was extremely frustrated.

"You know, it was probably some stuff with Ibiki, I wouldn't even worry about it." Kiba offered up.

"Yea but if it was why couldn't he just say that? It doesn't make sense Kiba." Naruto stated as hands joined his shoulders.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba looked like his head was about to explode.

"Nothing. Good show." Naruto said not yet willing to discuss the info he just received.

"Thanks. You ready?" Sasuke asked Naruto looking in Kiba's direction as he mimed a slit throat behind Naruto's back.

"Sure lemme tell Sakura I'm leaving." Naruto said moving away from the two.

"Sick dude." Kiba said through tight lips.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"I knew you should have told him!" Kiba said as though he were the one being cheated on.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke was baffled.

"He knows you weren't at practice every time you said you were." Kiba shot.

"And you said?" Sasuke asked.

"Wha-? I said some shit about Ibiki but seriously you're kinda fucked here dude." Kiba was a little upset. He knew he would end up in this mess and he was getting proved right.

"I'll take care of it." Sasuke confirmed walking off.

"Jerk..." Kiba huffed. That totally ruined his buzz.


	22. Chapter 20: part 3

**Disclosure: I do not OWN Naruto or any of his friends but I sure do make up weird things for em to do and say.**

**Warning: Cussing, fighting and pure DRAMA!**

* * *

**Sometimes they fall apart pt. 3**

**Tuesday**

"Trust me. I'm really sorry I said anything to beg with. I honestly didn't think it would cause that much of a fuss." Neji said to Naruto as the two walked the halls of school side by side.

"It's not your fault. Sasuke is over it. I told him you and I are _just_ friends and that's that." Naruto stated feeling like he'd won that battle. He had no idea of the upcoming war.

_DAMN_... Neji seethed inwardly. He hoped the end result would have been a break up. "Glad to hear. I was worried for a moment."

"Dude me and you are tight no worries." Naruto said tapping Neji's arm. "I gotta wiz then class. If you see Kiba, tell em I'm in here. We still on for the movies this weekend right?" The blonde asked pushing the restroom door open.

"Absolutely." Neji smiled.

"Solid." Naruto said before he bounced into the bathroom. "Up you go..." He said to his zipper when he heard the stall behind him open and close. He failed to realize anyone else was in the bathroom when he first entered but he paid it no mind stepping over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Uzumaki?" A voice asked from behind.

Naruto shook his hands free of water and turned. There were two of them. He didn't like where this was headed. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk to you." Sasori the smaller of the two spoke up.

Naruto took a second to consider the possibilities. He gazed over the two older boys that stood opposite him. He wondered what Kabuto wanted now. What else would these creeps be talking to him about? "And?" Naruto asked in a _'so what'_ fashion.

"Our boss says for you to keep away from Uchiha..." Zabuza the masked man said as he oozed intimidation through his face wrap.

Naruto contorted his face. "Kabuto said that?" He asked to be sure of what he was hearing.

Sasori looked to Zabuza. He figured Sasuke really did keep this kid in the dark.

"Orochimaru-sama." Zabuza said slowly as if talking about some demigod.

Naruto held off at the mention of this name. _Orochimaru_... It echoed in his head. Why the hell was he sending messages to back off Sasuke? He had nothing to do with Sasuke's company, it didn't make sense. Something wasn't right...

"Do we understand each other?" Sasori asked seeing the confusion written on Naruto's face.

"And what if I don't agree?" Naruto shot back. He didn't really like to be told what to do.

Sasori silently studied the younger male across from him. He could see Naruto didn't fully get it.

"Then you get hurt. In more ways than one." Zabuza stated frankly.

"What the hell does it matter to him anyway? I'm mean, what's his problem?" Naruto questioned getting upset. He didn't understand what any of this meant. "I don't have anything to do with Sasuke's business stuff."

Zabuza laughed.

Sasori had heard enough. "You really don't know do you?" He asked with a bone straight face.

"What's the damn joke?" Naruto asked not seeing anything humorous about the situation.

Sasori looked at Zabuza ending his chuckle. "Your boyfriend's obviously been leading a double life. One you know nothing about."

Naruto lowered his eyes.

"I don't think he ever intended for you to find out he's been screwing Orochimaru. This is the only _business _he has going on with him. It's been that way for years." Sasori said in a matter-of-factual manner. He wasn't one to sugar coat. Sasori stared directly into Naruto's soul with his copper colored eyes not displaying one ounce of emotion. That's why Orochimaru wanted him to tell Naruto. He knew the impassive boy would get right to the point.

Naruto's tanned glow faded to pale in a matter of seconds. "W-what?" He stammered as he felt his chest tighten.

"Don't you get it yet? You're not the only one he's fucking." Sasori paused as tears welded up in Naruto's eyes. "So now you know. Feel free to run this by Sasuke himself if you don't believe us. I'm sure he'll confirm." Sasori said arrogantly as he literally watched Naruto's heartbreak. "I'm pretty hungry. Let's go, Zabuza." He said cutting his eyes at the taller figure.

Zabuza exited the restroom first with Sasori close behind. The bad news boy spared one last glance over his shoulder as he passed through the doors.

Naruto stood alone. He felt like he'd been punched in the chest. Everything made sense now as dozens of instances began to reoccur to him. The late nights. The missed calls. The disappearances. Moments moved by like decades as he remained rooted to his spot. He felt betrayed. How stupid was he?

"Yo, yo, yo! Neji said you might be in here. You droppin a deuce or something? I'm waiting for you and you're playin with yourself in the bath-" Kiba stopped his sentence as he saw Naruto standing in a pile of tears. "Naruto are you ok? What happened?" He asked quickly changing his tune. The brown haired boy walked up to the blonde and gripped his arm as he examined his face closely.

"Sasuke..." Naruto sobbed.

"What? Did he do something to you?" Kiba questioned ready to kick ass if necessary.

"He-" Naruto stopped.

"What? Did he hurt you?" Kiba inquired.

"Everything he said was a lie. He told me it was just business…how could he be sleeping with someone else?" Naruto questioned as he was still trying to figure things out himself.

Kiba almost choked on the spot. He imagined Sasuke had finally come clean. "Oh man, Naruto…"

"I didn't want to jump to conclusions after what Jugo said...I wanted to trust him." Naruto looked up and caught Kiba's expression. It had changed from worry to guilt. "Sasori said-"

"Wait, Sasori?" Kiba repeated.

"Yea, him and Zabuza they were in here to pass me a message from Orochimaru." Naurto recapped.

"You mean to tell me after last night Sasuke didn't tell you himself? What a prick." Kiba shook his head. _Uh oh..._

Naruto stared at Kiba for a moment before forming words."Tell me himself?" He questioned. "You knew?"

Kiba took a deep breath. He looked to the side as he tried to figure a way out of this. "Naruto-"

The blonde took a step back.

"Wait-" Kiba said.

By now it was too late; Naruto had already read it on his face. The blonde smiled lightly before averting his eyes that were pink with moisture. "Some friend huh?" He stated before moving. He needed to get far far away.

...

Kiba ran his hands through his hair as he frantically racked his brain. "SASUKE!" Kiba belted out as he flew through the halls of the third floor.

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled back. He hated being shouted out. "What are you doing up here idiot? This is the third floor you know." He stated with a smirk knowing that Kiba could get fly kicked down the stairs behind them at any moment by a senior.

"Dude fuck that! You need to go talk to him right now!" Kiba huffed as he was out of breath. He was tired from running all over the school looking for Naruto only to come up with nothing.

"Talk to who? What are you talking about?" Sasuke nonchalantly placed his notebook in the locker before shutting it.

"I'm talking about Naruto douche! He fuckin knows everything and now he's pissed with me too!" Kiba said finally drawing Sasuke's full attention.

Sasuke grabbed the boy by the shirt and pulled him into the stairwell. "Naruto knows what exactly?"

"What the hell do you think? Orochimaru!" Kiba blurted out. He was surprised at how dumb gifted and talented Sasuke could be at times.

"Who told him?" He asked sharpening his eyes.

"It's your fault, you should have said something Sasuke. I told you to tell him from jump, I said that shit!" Kiba continued to rage.

Sasuke balled his fist. "Where is he?"

"I think he left. I can't find him anywhere." Kiba said following right behind the raven as he jogged down the stairs.

Sasuke hit the 2nd floor hall and paused momentarily as he saw Kabuto, Sasori and Zabuza standing in a cluster. The teens stopped talking and focused in on Sasuke. At that moment he knew.

…

_Knock knock knockkk!_

The Sasuke pounded heavily on the door as Naruto continued to ignore it. "NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled for the 10th time.

He could clearly hear his name being called. Naruto buried his head deeper into his pillow. He felt sick to his stomach. To think, he thought those people were his friends only to find out the joke was on him, yet again. He was sure Kiba and all the others were in on it laughing and making fun of him for being a gullible fool. Why else would they stand idly by and watch him get hurt? It just wasn't fair.

"Naruto! Please open the door." Sasuke called out as he continued to bang. "I want to explain things to you."

It never ceased to amaze him, just how he managed to get himself in these situations.

**Later**

"Hey kid..." Jiraiya said as he took a seat on the bed next to a sleeping blonde.

Naruto blinked hard. He straightened his contorted body in the bed and looked over at Jiraiya.

"Are you gonna eat something?" The white haired man asked as he noted the time. It was 8:30pm and Naruto had been in bed since 1 when he came storming into the house early from school.

Rolling over to face the wall Naruto nuzzled the covers up to his neck line. He was exhausted from tears and anger.

"I guess that's a no. Well just in case, I ordered Ramen House. It's up stairs if you'd like to have some with me." Jiraiya offered looking over his shoulder at the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto stared forward unable to speak a word. He closed his eyes just as he felt a tear escape his lid.

Exhaling strongly Jiraiya stood. "I'll be in the study, in case you need me." He pretty much figured out what was going on when he heard Sasuke beating down the door. When he was ready, Naruto would talk.

Naruto listened as he heard the big man walk up the stairs and shut the basement door. He sniffled as his heart exuded pains he thought he'd never recover from. He felt broken. This wasn't just the same old anger he had from being pushed to the side most his life. This was different. It was worst. He'd been wondering all afternoon; how come this hurt so much?

**Wednesday morning**

"Dammit..." Kiba cursed as he stood at the end of the hallway and noticed Gaara standing next to Naruto's otherwise vacant locker.

**Later**

"I guess he really isn't coming." Shikamaru said as he lifted himself off the wall.

"Maybe he's just late." Shino added.

"No. He's not coming. This is all Sasuke's fault." Kiba said bitterly as he blew smoke through his nose.

The crew stood in the hall between mid morning classes.

"Are you trying to get suspended?" Shikamaru asked Kiba who then took one last pull and put out his cig. "Now, did he return anyone's call last night?" Asked Shikamaru who had gotten the voice mail on the last couple attempts he made.

No one spoke up.

"Jeez." He said as the next bell rang. "And what about Sasuke?"

"Who the fuck cares." Kiba stated frankly before moving along.

**Back in bed**

Naruto rolled over and cracked one eye open. The clock appeared to say 12:57 in the afternoon. He pulled the cover back over his head and attempted to forget his life. He ached inside as he thought about going away. Maybe Konoha was NOT the place he thought it was.

_Knock knock knock knock_

A lethargic blonde sat up in bed and gazed at the door. Sasuke was still at it. He had been there since yesterday knocking and pleading at the door which was getting him nowhere quick.

"Naruto?" The sullen voice called from the other side.

Naruto rolled out of bed. He now crept toward the door.

"I know you can hear me. Open the door. Give me a chance to explain. I'm sorry things got this far…" Sasuke said through the wooden plank that separated them by 2 inches.

Naruto watched the knob. He extended his hand. He was seconds away from opening. He wanted nothing more than to let Sasuke in and cry on his shoulder. He had shared so much of himself with this boy and to think he was just being played was more than he could handle right now.

"Please..." The voice sounded desperate.

Naruto snatched his hand back. He resented the fact that he defended his boyfriend against everyone and their vile opinions of him, and this was the thanks he got. He was obviously wrong for having done so. Sasuke was every bit of the narcissistic snob he was made out to be.

"I need you to trust me, please Naruto. I'll explain everything to you. I understand you're upset but...at least answer your phone." Sasuke begged.

With a stiff jaw, Naruto walked off. He climbed back into bed, popped in his ear buds and put his ipod on shuffle and that's where he stayed. His mind was made up.

**Later**

"If you're looking for Naruto, he called out." Sai said to Kiba who just happened into the shop that afternoon.

Kiba threw his hands behind his head in frustration. "I knew that!" He said rudely. He didn't want to let Sai in on anything so he decided to play it cool.

Sai watched Kiba as he erratically moved about the store.

"Uhm, I guess I'll just take this water." Kiba said with a huff as he grabbed a bottle from the freezer.

Sai quietly took the bottle and scanned it. There was no way that Kiba had taken a bus downtown, well out of his way, to come get a bottle of spring water. He reached for Kiba's money and converted the bill to change before handing it back.

Kiba nodded and began towards the door.

"Is Naruto ok?" Sai asked expecting to get his head chewed off by the loud mouthed teenager.

Kiba stopped and really thought about that question. "I hope so," he said pushing the door open and taking off.

**That night**

"He's been in the bed since yesterday. I don't even think he's eaten." Jiraiya said to Tsunade over the phone.

"I see. Well Shizune marked him as sick for the day. Maybe he'll feel better in the morning." The large breasted female said to an old dear friend.

"Thanks Tsunade. I really appreciate it."

She smiled. "Hhm, Sasuke's still out there eh?" She questioned.

"He was. He left about 15 minutes ago. I think he slept out in his car last night. Naruto still refuses to see him." Jiraiya commented.

"He's breaking the agreement I had with him about skipping..." Tsunade confirmed. Because she knew the circumstances, she couldn't find it in her heart to expel him. She saw the change he had made since knowing Naruto. Something she hoped to continue seeing.

"Expulsion is a pretty serious risk at this point for him huh…" Jiraiya observed knowing just how great the risk was for Sasuke. "His whole fortune."

Tsunade was quiet. "I wonder what he did..."

**Across town**

"He's not answering." Karin said to her two band mates as they anticipated a fourth.

"Hum, things sure got back to normal in a hurry didn't they." Suigetsu issued as he played with the stings on his base.

"Keep it to yourself fish sticks. Sasuke promised us things would be different now." Karin fired off in defense of what she considered a friend.

"Hahah, and you believed that? You really are as dumb as you look Karin." Suigetsu shot back without looking up.

"Just stop you two. Maybe something happened..." Jugo interjected stepping over to the flats window.

"Yea, he got drunk, that's what happened." Suigetsu said under his breath.

"It's getting really late." Karin commented while shaking her head. _Just like old times... _She thought reluctantly in agreement with Suigetsu.

"Oi, everyone. Sorry I'm late." Sasuke said coming through the door with his Gibson strapped to his back.

"Sa-su-ke..." Karin breathed as she thought she was seeing things.

Suigetsu looked up to confirm. "Hhm." He greeted the dark heir as they all fell into place.

"Sasuke, is everything ok?" Jugo asked standing over the younger male.

Sasuke bit his tongue. He wanted to tell anyone that would listen. But how could he without people thinking he was a monster. "Yeah, everything is fine. I just got caught up." He said plugging in his amp.

"O,ok." Jugo smiled taking a seat behind his drum. "What shall we play first?"

.…

"Check it! Let's run away, let's run away, let's never never come back...let's get away, let's get away, to where they'd never find us...I want a break, we need a break...just the twooo of us-" Karin sang before hearing the base stop all together.

Jugo stopped drumming.

"Sasuke, you're off." Suigetsu called the raven out.

Karin had heard it too. She looked over at Suigetsu then Sasuke thinking this was a fight in the making.

Sasuke stood by and mindlessly rubbed his fingers over the chord.

Karin spoke up. "Sasuke?"

The raven looked up as if just realizing where he was. "Huh?"

Karin raised her brow; he was so out of it.

"I said, _you're_ _off_." Suigetsu reiterated. He waited to get reamed out.

Sasuke said looking down. "Let's go again." He stated waiting for Jugo's count.

_TAP TAP TAP!_

"Bye guys." Karin said getting into her car.

"See ya." Suigetsu said hopping in the passenger seat. His car was out for the count and it was either ride with her or walk.

"Ok then. Saturday." Jugo said as the car cranked up.

Sasuke stood nearby. He didn't speak.

Jugo waited for the car to move away before addressing the raven. "Sasuke are you sure everything is ok?"

Sasuke breathed deeply as he shook his head. "I messed up." He admitted aloud.

"I'm sure you'll find that everything works out in the end." Jugo suggested figuring this issue was Naruto related.

"Maybe it's not that easy." Sasuke commented remembering the last two days he'd spent outside of Naruto's door.

Jugo watched the heir's features. Sasuke was NOT himself. "Did you try apologizing?"

"He won't even talk to me." Sasuke confessed.

Jugo chose his next words carefully. He knew the type of person Sasuke was. Being out of control of any situation rendered the raven helpless; a feeling that was toxic for any recovering addict. "There's a saying, _'time heals all wounds'_. Maybe not today or tomorrow but give him some time..."

Sasuke twisted the button on his jacket. He hated this feeling.

….

Sasuke pulled up in front of Naruto's house and shut the car off. He ran his hand through his bangs and sighed. This _was_ his fault after all. He understood why Naruto was mad. All he wanted was a few minutes to explain. He'd made the wrong decisions thinking that keeping Naruto in the dark was safer. This definitely was not the first time his actions had ruined a relationship for him but he hoped this time would turn out differently. He was so attached to Naruto, from the first time he saw him he wanted him. That's why he'd been so careful in the beginning. That's why he waited and took his time. He wanted to make sure he did things right for a change but somehow they'd gone horribly wrong. He looked over at the dim house. He was not going to lose Naruto this easily.

**Thursday** **afternoon**

Naruto sat in the living room and gazed at the television. He was tired of sleeping. He'd been asleep for the better part of the last 48 hours.

"Brunch?" Asked Pervy as he entered the room with some sort of pancake looking things.

"You cooked?" Naruto spoke for the first time in days.

"That I did. I figured if you dragged yourself outta bed long enough the least I could do is make you something." The white haired man said extending a plate.

Naruto took the food. He smiled. He felt bad about how bratty he'd been to Pervy. "I'm real sorry for being all melodramatic..."

"Hey, don't mention it." Jiraiya said standing by a nearby recliner. "I'll go get some more syrup."

**Back at Konoha high**

It killed Neji to do this. But he was really growing concerned by now. He wanted to know what was going on with Naruto. He hadn't been in school in two days and he wasn't answering his phone or returning any calls. Something was definitely wrong. "Kiba, can I speak to you for a moment."

"What is it?" The brown locked boy asked crankily.

"I haven't seen or heard anything from Naruto. I was wondering if everything was ok with him." Neji questioned wondering what Kiba's sore mood was all about.

Kiba growled. "What does it matter to you?"

Neji stood quiet. Obviously something was amiss. Naruto wasn't in school and Sasuke was also suspiciously absent; coincident? "Look, I just want to make sure he's alright. But never mind." He replied deciding to handle this on his own.

Kiba watched as Neji turned. "Well he ain't speakin to me so when you talk to em lemme know." Kiba said grouchily before he went on his own way.

Neji put on his thinking cap. Opportunity was knocking at his door. All he needed to do was open it.

**Across town**

"Naruto." Sai spoke as if he'd seen a ghost. "I thought you might be out again today."

"Nope. I'm here." Naruto said putting on a brave face.

"Are you feeling better?" Sai asked.

"Yea, I was just really under the weather is all." Naruto lied.

"O ok." Sai said going back to his doodles.

The shop was silent besides the dish washer in the back that clanked every 10 mins. Naruto wondered if it was such a good idea to come in. He felt like he should have played '_sick_' a lil while longer. Gamakichi told him to take however long he needed cause the last thing he wanted was a coffee shop that infected its customers.

"You missed it. It was way busy in here the last couple days." Sai said breaking the ice.

Naruto knew that was Sai making a joke. "Really? You mean you actually had to get up off the stool and do some work around here huh?" Naruto laughed as he imagined Sai over run with customers.

"It was dreadful." The dark haired boy said.

Naruto stood behind the counter and smiled. This was the best he felt since Tuesday. He couldn't believe how stupid Sasuke had made him feel but he knew he couldn't stay in bed for the rest of his life. He thanked Kami it was break time. That'd give him the next two weeks to figure out a plan of action before the last semester began. Still the thought of facing Sasuke daily was going him palpitations. He silently plotted about going back to the orphanage; hell anything was better than Konoha high at this point.

"So did you get that _'perfect outfit'_ for the dance you were talking about?" Sai asked knowing how excited Naruto had been.

_The dance... _Naruto recited in his head. "Yea, I'm not going anymore actually."

That was a big shock. "Why the sudden change of heart?" Sai inquired cautiously. Something was off.

Naruto picked up a bar cloth and began to wipe at the counter top feverishly, even though there was nothing there. He was trying to come up with a good excuse when the bell connected to the door jingled. Naruto looked up and caught a glimpse of brown spikes just before rolling his eyes.

"Dude you have to listen to me." Kiba shouted upon seeing Naruto making a mad dash for the back.

Sai watched in silence. Maybe he could figure this thing out.

"There's nothing you can say. You're a liar and that's that." Naruto growled as he reached the curtain.

Kiba stood still before glancing over at Sai then back at the doorway. "Look can I talk to you in private? I need to tell you what happened." Kiba said hoping he wasn't making himself look like a knob for no good reason.

"I don't want to talk to you." Naruto called to the other boy. He leaned against the wall to gather his thoughts. Right now his plan was to ignore Kiba till he went away.

"Naruto, please?" Kiba begged. "I'm not leaving."

Naruto closed his eyes. Kiba had been calling him for days now…

"I swear to Kami dude, just gimme two minutes and I'll leave you alone if that's what you want...I promise." Kiba stated. He didn't even care about Sai being there right now. All he wanted was his friend back. He had to tell Naruto how the whole went down.

Naruto thought about the fact that Kiba was the first person to actually acknowledge him in a new setting. He was sure he was going to be ridiculed or badgered just like at the other schools. Thanks to Kiba he found a fit. For the first time he found what he thought were true friends. For that reason alone, Naruto decided to listen to what the boy had to say. Naruto waited for a second, he took a deep breath and walked out in the open cafe. He headed straight for the shop door, Kiba followed close behind.

Standing outside, Naruto leaned against the shop window and gave Kiba the go ahead face.

"It was not deliberate. I wish I had never even known because this shits been driving me crazy..." He began. "I know it was messed up that I didn't say anything but I swear, on my life I'm sorry about it."

Naruto didn't forgive that easily. "That's not good enough."

"Sasuke told me he was handling it." Kiba confessed. "I know that's not an excuse but I thought it'd be better for him to tell you..."

Naruto listened closely.

"Seriously. I had no idea what was going on till like a couple weeks ago. I thought it was over a long time ago." Kiba said straight faced. "He kept it from all of us."

Naruto shook his head. Who to trust?

"Tell me you believe me." Kiba insisted after pouring his heart out.

"You should have said something..." Naruto spoke up.

"I know that now. And all I can do is apologize. I feel like such an ass." Kiba admitted.

Naruto dug deep.

"Whadaya say?" Kiba asked hopefully.

"I'll see you around." Naruto scoffed as he went for the door.

"I don't want you to hate me!" Kiba extended his hand.

An unsure blonde descended back into the café without a word.

Naruto took a seat behind the counter. He didn't know what to do. He wished he'd stayed in bed.

Sai looked towards the door to make sure Kiba wasn't coming back in. "Are you sure you're ok?" He posed.

"I'm not." Naruto confessed with a nervous smile. "He thinks I hate him."

Sai shifted his eyes. "Do you?"

"I don't know. I mean, no." Naruto shrugged.

"Is it Sasuke?" Sai questioned making sure to look directly at Naruto for signs of lies.

Naruto nodded. "You don't have to pretend anymore. I know you two were together."

Sai's held his breath. How long did he know this without saying anything? Was Sasuke the one that told him? Sai chuckled for lack of better sense. "That was a long time ago." Sai exaggerated.

"Who was the guy Sasuke was seeing while he was dating you and Sakura?" Naruto asked up front. He didn't want any more surprises.

Sai looked away. "So Orochimaru is still in the picture I take it?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip with regret. Maybe he wasn't ready to hear this after all.

"Sasuke will always choose him." Sai spoke from experience.

Naruto jumped up. He couldn't take anymore. "I have to go-"

Sai didn't try to stop him. He understood the feeling. There was nothing anyone could say that would curb the hurt.

Naruto didn't rush straight home. He thought Sasuke would be there. Instead he went to the movie theater and bought a ticket to a tragic love story.

**Later**

Sai exhaled deeply as he watched the clock. It really was murder for him sitting there alone without Naruto to liven things up. But at least he had his canvas with him today. He'd been working on a new piece for school and it was nearing completion.

_Ching, ching_

The bell chimed causing the sole coffee shop boy to look up. Sai was at a loss for words. He peered into the face of the person that approached the counter.

"Is Naruto still here?" Sasuke asked with a reasonable amount of base to his voice.

Sai shook his head. "No." He said simply.

Sasuke looked to the side. He had heard from Shikamaru that Naruto did in fact go to work that day. Sasuke was mad at himself for not being there when Naruto left the house. He had gone to the office where Ibiki had some documents for him to look over and sign. "Fine." He said going to leave.

"Sasuke!" Sai said much louder than he intended to causing the raven haired teen to turn and face him again.

Sasuke stood silent. He was only there for one reason.

"I..." Sai began.

"This isn't the time." Sasuke shot down his dreams immediately.

"Don't you feel anything at all?" Sai asked feeling his heart rate increase. This was exactly what he wanted NOT to happen. He felt vulnerable all over again; it radiated from his core. Being in such close proximity with the love of his life made Sai want to do strange things. Probably anything Sasuke asked.

Sasuke however was in no mood for these _'see and say'_ games. Without words he moved for the door. He had to find Naruto. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

"Orochimaru?" Sai asked resorting to low blows. "You're still under his control?"

"Who told you that?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Who do you think? He knows all about us as well."

"Hn. I can see how." Sasuke shot back.

"I wasn't the one that told him any of this if that's what you're insinuating." Sai denied.

Sasuke shut his eyes hard. That was just another problem added to his growing list.

"You cheated on him the same way you cheated on me." Sai stated.

"Stop playing victim, you knew about everything." Sasuke retorted just as Sai gripped his arm. Sasuke looked into eyes as equally dark as his own and wondered when it was that Sai had gotten that close to him. Slowly another pair of lips were matched to his own. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked pushing back his ex.

"Is it that you can't or that you won't?" Sai asked as reality hit hard.

Sasuke didn't respond. He backed away and exited without so much as another word.

Sai had just reminded himself of a very tough fact; he never stopped loving Sasuke.

**Later **

Naruto placed a few dollars in the cab drivers hand as he pulled up in front of his house. "Thanks." He said hopping out the back seat. Naruto breathed deeply as he walked towards the basement door.

Naruto checked and double checked behind himself. _Sasuke must have gotten the clue..._ He thought as he stuck the key in the lock. Before actually turning the knob Naruto turned and faced the street. No Uchiha in sight. He didn't know how he felt about that. One part of him was saying good, the other was crying out for the raven.

**At Ibiki's house**

"It was left near the front desk of the office downtown shortly after you left today. The guards don't recall seeing anyone out of the ordinary around the premises and the cameras didn't pick up anything. Once the next crew returned from making rounds they noticed it." Ibiki spoke as Sasuke gazed at the very first guitar he'd ever played on; Itachi's Gibson 1958 Korina Explorer.

It couldn't be. Sasuke flipped the guitar over and confirmed the notches Itachi had carved into the neck of the wooden piece to show Sasuke exactly where to put his hands.

"I assume it has some sort of meaning?" Ibiki said as he was having trouble putting the puzzle together.

"I have to go..." Sasuke said as he hastily made his way out of the front door.

**Friday**

Neji looked at his watch and then out the window at Naruto's home. It seemed normal enough. He wondered what he was going to find inside. Naruto was still not returning any calls. Neji wanted to cash in, but he also wanted to make sure Naruto was well.

_Knock knock knock_

Naruto stopped moving, and listened closely. He was still dripping wet from the shower when he popped his head out the bathroom door. The knock sounded again. He assumed Sasuke wasn't done making him miserable yet. This time he was about to get told off.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Naruto barked as he swung the door open full force.

Neji was taken aback. He was sure that was meant for him.

"Ohhh Neji, damn I'm sorry, I thought you were-" Naruto started.

"It's, it's ok. I can come back another time." The boy with chestnut tresses concluded.

"No it's ok, I was just getting dressed. Uhmm, come in." Naruto said moving to the side. Naruto glanced over the area in search of a black Mercedes or a motorcycle. Nothing. "Again, I'm sorry about that." He said shutting the door.

"It's quite alright. I just came by to check on you." Neji said looking at the shirtless blonde trying every way he could to not stare. "You were out. I was worried." He pieced together random words to try and form full sentences.

"Worried?" Naruto cracked a grin as he headed for the bathroom.

"Yes, I've been calling but no answer. I even asked Kiba but that was pointless." Neji concluded. "I wanted to see for myself you were…"

Naruto pulled on some sweats and came out the bathroom. "Neji thank you. You're a real friend." Naruto nodded as he took a seat on the bed. Neji was real alright, he didn't lie or keep secrets.

Neji walked over near him. "Is there something you want to talk about perhaps?" Neji asked taking a seat right beside the blonde.

Naruto was very hesitant. _How the hell was he supposed to explain what happened?_ Naruto felt idiotic. "I..."

Neji saw that Naruto was not himself. "Or not, I mean whenever you're ready. I'm here. We don't have to do this now."

Naruto looked at Neji. He was right. He was there. And he'd been there since the beginning too.

"So tonight's the night. Do you have your things picked out already?" Neji asked wholeheartedly.

"Picked out?" Naruto asked.

"For the dance..." Neji probed.

"Ohhh yeah," Naruto said sighed. "I'm not going." He'd spent all day trying to forget about the stupid dance.

"What do you mean? I listened to you talk about it for most of the semester. Why aren't you going?" Neji said playing possum.

"I'm just not in the mood." Naruto said shaking his head. He didn't want to face the others yet.

"Naruto, are you sure about this? It's something that you've had your heart set on." Neji countered.

"I just can't." Naruto protested.

Neji was quiet for a second. "How bout if I come with you?"

Naruto looked at Neji as if he were growing another head. "You don't like dances."

"For a true friend I'll do anything." Neji said with a smile. "Besides you already bought a $35 ticket right? Might as well put it thing to use."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. After days of mopping, all it took Neji was 10 minutes to have him feeling good again.

"Deal?" Asked the light eyed boy extending his hand.

Naruto reached out and took it. "Deal."

**Across town**

Sasuke breathed deeply as he balled a fist and watched blood stream down his arm and drip onto the bathroom floor. He placed the blade in hand on the brim of the sink and reached for his bottle of Patron. Instead of his heart hurting, his arm did. Sasuke sat down, resting his back against the cold porcelain tub. He tried to remind his self that he was in control.

**Later that night at the dance**

Naruto and Neji stood near the school gym where the dance had already begun.

"Sorry about being late." Naruto said. He had kept Neji waiting on the couch for almost 40 minutes while he walked back and forth pretending to get dressed all the while thinking of excuses for not going.

"It's ok. I told you we'll do this together. I just want you to have fun despite whatever it is you're going through." Neji said as they stepped closer and closer to Naruto's long awaited school dance.

Naruto pressed his lips together as the ball of nerves in his stomach bounced around. He walked into the gym only to see it transformed into a springtime celebration. It was as beautiful as the ones he saw on tv. Kids in nice clothes, balloons strode all about, banners draped from wall to wall, flowers on the tables and pedals spread across the floor. It was really nice. Before he knew it, he had a smile on his face.

"So far so good." Neji said as the two moved along the wall.

Neither teen wanted to attract any attention so the duo laid pretty low at first talking amongst each other near the back of the gym. An hour went by without a hitch and Naruto had almost forgotten all about his problem.

"That is why I don't dance. Now if you insist that I try again, I have to warn you-" Neji said with a shrug. There were some things even he wasn't good at.

"Bwhahahaha!" Naruto laughed so hard he had a tear rolling down his cheek. "No, no, Neji don't." He continued as he plopped down into his chair holding his gut.

Neji smiled. He didn't mind a little embarrassment for a good cause. "Are you thirsty?"

"Ahhhh, yeah." Naruto said wiping his eye. "Neji here you relax, I'll go get it." Naruto said standing.

"Nope, you stay and I'll be right back. Remember I asked you to come with me so you stay put." Neji said placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Be right back."

….

"Man, this blows." Kiba complained sourly.

"What now?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba had been doing nothing but complaining since 8am that morning.

"I wanna freakin leave." He responded.

"Well you can't. You actually have a date." Shika reminded. "And besides you dragged me here so you damn sure don't get off that easily."

"This was a huge mistake. I should have just canceled with Ino. I'm sure she wouldn't have cared much anyways." Kiba sulked as he watched the girl run her mouth to Sakura and Ten-ten as though she hadn't seen them all damn day.

"Cheer up, Kiba. Naruto is here." Choji said as if the blonde actually was speaking to him.

"What?" Kiba looked around excitedly. He jumped up off the wall then peered into the crowded dance floor. "Where? Did he see us? Which way did he go?" Kiba asked perking up a bit. He hadn't spoken to Naruto since the coffee shop incident. He wanted to give Naruto his space. He hoped things would turn out positive. Even though they were relatively new friends, they were best friends.

"He's over there with Neji." Choji said sipping on some punch. "I think they came together."

Kiba laid eyes on the two and became immediately enraged. "I'll be back."

"Don't go over there." Shikamaru warned grabbing the teens arm.

Are you shitting me? He's our friend! He's supposed to be here with us! Not that fag Neji!" Kiba shouted as he boiled on the inside.

"Look, if you make a scene, he'll never wanna hang with us again. Best thing to do is let him be. Naruto's a big boy he can make decisions on his own, you can't force him to be your friend Kiba." Shikamaru explained.

"Shikamaru is right." Shino concurred.

Kiba squinted his eyes as he watched the blonde and the brunette. He was furious. He knew this was Neji taking advantage of Naruto's situation. He was always waiting for just the right moment.

"Oh hey, there's Sasuke." Choji pointed out.

...

Naruto reached up and rubbed his neck with his left hand. He was having much needed fun. Neji had done a damn good job of talking him into this. He did have a point, why let Sasuke ruin the night for him? Besides Sasuke wouldn't be caught dead at this dance anyway so Naruto knew he had nothing to fear.

"Naruto..." A husky voice said approaching.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mouthed lowly. His eyes darted over the vision before him. He blinked twice. Sasuke was even dressed up. He had on a dark pair of slacks with a crisp white stripped long sleeve shirt paired with a buttoned vest and a bold print tie. He had also taken the time to slick his hair back. Naruto blushed at how handsome he was.

"I bought a ticket to surprise you, a while ago." Sasuke carefully chose his words.

Naruto just looked on quietly changing his attitude from lust to annoyance. No matter how good Sasuke looked, he was still a cheating asshole. Naruto got up and followed the wall to dimly lit corner.

"Jiraiya said you'd left already. I figured you'd be here." He said stopping right in front of the blonde. "Can I talk to you outside?" Sasuke asked extending his right hand.

Naruto backed up a bit. "No Sasuke."

"Just to talk." Sasuke inched closer.

"I don't want to talk right now." Naruto responded.

"Then when? Look, I know you're upset but you can't keep doing this to me." Uchiha said in a self concerned manner.

"Doing this to you? Sasuke, you're the one at fault here." Naruto scoffed.

"Let me explain then-" The dark heir demanded grabbing the young blonde by the forearm as he allowed his anger to get the best of him. "All I ask is for you to stop ignoring me."

Naruto stared at Sasuke blankly. Since day one all he'd done was run around piecing together parts of Sasuke's life. He wasn't used to people keeping secrets or being deceitful. He just wanted someone who would be honest with him and most importantly faithful. Sasuke had lied on several occasions and no explanation in the world could make up for that fact. He knew the raven had issues with letting people in, he just didn't know it was this sever.

"Look at me, I'm sorry. I'm trying to tell you the truth." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto shook his head. He never had to worry about anyone else growing up, he always had to look out for himself, this was just another instance of 'protecting Naruto'. If he let Sasuke hurt him now, who's to say when it would end. "It's over." He said averting his gaze from the ravens. Naruto hoped Sasuke would turn and leave cause if he stayed, he might change his mind.

"Naruto, let me make it up to you." Sasuke pleaded as he hovered above Naruto with his left arm planted firmly on the wall.

"People are starting to stare..." Naruto warned.

"I don't care." Sasuke stated as he nuzzled into the warmth of Naruto's neck. Sasuke inhaled his blondes sweet aroma. "I want to be with you."

"You lied Sasuke. Every day and every night." Naruto teared up.

"I just want one chance to apologize..." Sasuke said softly.

"That doesn't change anything that happened."

"But I stopped, Naruto. I stopped seeing him." The raven explained.

Naruto turned his head.

Sasuke looked him right in the eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto. I realize I messed up. I've never felt this way about another person before-" Sasuke began to pour his heart out.

"Don't-" Naruto cautioned feeling warmth spread throughout his body.

"I love you." Sasuke confessed.

Naruto's eyes widened but no words escaped his mouth.

This was the 2nd time Sasuke had told Naruto this. Sasuke never thought he'd say that to anyone in a million years; to say it twice was mind blowing. Given the first time was during sex, they never spoke about it. This time though, Sasuke had a clear mind and an open heart. He really did _love_ Naruto. No one else was ever worth it but this kid was special. Naruto was speechless before him. He took that as a good thing. He was being sincere as he opened his soul in ways he never thought possible. Slipping his hand into the blonde's he squeezed. He'd been yearning to kiss Naruto ever since their fall out. It'd been almost a week since he touched his mate and now he was admitting to him that he was ready to love.

Naruto turned his head. He bit his bottom lip till it hurt. He felt the air shortening in his chest as he struggled with his next set of words. He had waited all his life to hear someone say that they loved him, and Sasuke was for a 2nd time admitting it. He should have been happy but not under these circumstances. "It's too late." He mouthed while shaking his head. The words were so heavy they felt like bricks. Naruto didn't want to be loved out of lust or out of regret for being caught, he wanted to be loved just because.

"Naruto-" Sasuke started as he gripped the boy before him with both hands.

"I believe he asked to be left alone." Neji interjected drawing Sasuke's attention. He knew something was up when he went to get drinks and returned to empty seats. He immediately rushed off to find Naruto.

"Fuck off." Sasuke warned brushing off the intruder.

"Go the other way Sasuke." Neji stood his ground.

"Neji it's ok." Naruto said trying to move to the boy but was stopped as Sasuke raised an arm before him.

"I'm warning you..." Sasuke seethed as he approached Neji himself. He realized this was his plan from the beginning. Befriend Naruto behind his back and then move in for the kill when their relationship was at a weak point.

"Sasuke stop!" Naruto called from behind as he gripped the ravens arm.

"This is what you wanted right?" The raven asked Neji as a crowd drew.

"Naruto..." Kiba said under his breath as he approached the spectacle.

"He doesn't want to be bothered so I suggest you move along." Neji stated with a arrogant smirk.

"Don't cause a scene Sasuke." Naruto urged as he looked around the gym.

Sakura and Ten-ten tried pushing their way to the front line but the area was jammed with kids.

"Is that Naruto?" Sakura inquired thinking this picture was highly irregular.

Sasuke drew back and threw a hard right at the obstacle that separated him from reconciling with his lover. Neji, however had other plans, he wasn't backing down to Sasuke, not now or ever. Grabbing a solid fist and pushing it away Neji, extended both palms striking Sasuke directly in his chest. Sasuke let his rage get the best of him as he barreled towards Neji throwing fist at phenomenal speed. Neji moved from side to side managing to divert Sasuke's punches then the raven moved left and planted his foot right in the gut opposed to his. Just as Neji straightened up he raised a forearm to knock away another kick from Sasuke. Both teens reared back ready to reign fists of hatred onto each other only to be stopped by a flash of green.

"I do not know you two very well yet I am sure this is something you would want to rethink." Said a male as he clutched two perfectly aimed fist one in each hand.

"Damn." Shikamaru commented.

"Good job Lee." Gai says walking up to the commotion placing a firm hand on the young mans shoulder.

Lee released both parties.

"Neji-" Naruto said grabbing for his friend.

Sasuke sneered angrily before moving for the door.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Kiba asked coming close.

"I'm fine." Naruto fired off without even looking up.

Kiba felt the coldness in his voice, he figured he deserved it. He bit his tongue. "You ok?" He asked Neji.

"Don't even bother Kiba." Naruto spat as he and Neji walked off in the opposite direction.

Kiba lingered a moment longer till Ten-ten popped by his side.

"Jeez, what the heck was that all about?" She probed.

"Ahhh man, I better go find him." Shikamaru said turning to move. He knew Sasuke was a bomb just waiting to go off and someone needed to calm him down.

"Hey there." A smiling face interrupted his departure.

Shikamaru immediately backed up. "Oi, I-I was just on my way out the door." He said nervously trying to maneuver around his obstruction.

"Don't be silly. The nights still young." Temari said blocking the way.

"No, really, I have to go get my-" He tried to explain.

"Shikamaru, I'll go." Kiba said brushing past. He really wanted to go talk to Naruto but this wasn't the time obviously.

"Sooo Shikamaru, why do you go out of your way to avoid me ALL the time?" Temari pressed while Kankuro stood nearby feeling uncomfortable.

"Uhmmm," Shikamaru began as his cheeks turned rosy.

...

"Yo, did you see where Sasuke went?" Kiba asked a random kid outside as he busted through the doorway.

"He got in his car and pulled off already." The witness said remembering how the teens tires screeched as he hauled ass out the parking lot.

"Dammit." Kiba said squeezing his fist. Sasuke was the one that started this mess and he was the one that needed to fix it.

…

"So I was thinking, while we're on break we should get to know each other more. I mean, you do wanna get to know me right?" Temari leaned over in her low cut top.

This was not what Shikamaru needed right now. He had bigger fish to fry. "To be honest-" He began while trying to avoid staring at her boobs.

"Great! Call me tomorrow, you can take me out to lunch." The blond assumed writing down her cell #.

Shikamaru made a face. "Where you're from, are all the girls this pushy?" He asked with a sigh.

He got a smile in response.

…

Kiba exhaled smoke as he watched Neji and Naruto get in the car and take off.

"Did you catch Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked as he reached the entrance way just in time to see Neji's car pull out.

"No." Kiba said shutting his eyes with a deep inhale as he let the gaseous chemicals fill his lungs slowly causing his chest to burn slightly.

"Great." Shikamaru said folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

Kiba didn't speak. He just focused on his cigarette.

"I see Naruto found his confidante quick eh?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Neji's a fuckin asshole." Kiba spoke up.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Kiba...is Naruto ok?" Sakura asked coming to the door. She hadn't seen or spoken to him in a week then he finally shows face, is involved in a fight some how, then up and disappears on her again. Ugh, men!

"Naruto's good, Neji was the one fighting Sasuke." Shikamaru commented.

"No, I mean in general. I haven't heard from him all week now this..." She inquired deeper.

Shikamaru's brain made a connection. "He'll be fine." He said reassuring his class mate. It was clear that she had developed a thing for Naruto but too bad for her she didn't know the whole story yet.

Sakura looked from boy to boy wondering what pieces of the puzzle she was missing.

**Later that night**

Sasuke fell to the ground. Barely climbing to his feet, he used the wall for leverage in an attempt to feel his way back to his car. The world around him was spinning feverishly; just the way he liked it. He'd been at the Dungeon throwing back shots since he left the dance a hour and a half ago. He saw nothing but blurred lights and shadowy figures as he pulled himself up out the gutter once more and struggled along.

"Keys...keysss..." He mumbled while feeling his legs up. "Ahhh!" He cried out as he grabbed onto a pole for support. His arm hurt like hell from the fork he dug into it in the restroom of the pub. He made a make shift bandage from a bunch of moist napkins so he could go back to the bar and finish his drinks without bleeding all over the counter.

Sasuke waited for a second and thought about where it was he put his car in the first place.

_RUSTLE..._

He spun around almost toppling over in the process. "Who-who's there?" He asked in a stupor as he moved to a garbage bin to hold himself up right.

The raven scratched his head and rubbed his eyes. He was so wasted. "Dammit..." He hissed as he took a step and dropped to one knee.

He heard foot steps from behind. "Hey! If you're here to rob me...I don't care..." He laughed sitting down on the wet ground. Sasuke looked up and noticed a body standing over top of him. Just then a light mist arose causing him to shield his face with his arm. "Take it all..." He said to the dark figure.

Sasuke blanked in and out as the would be robber put his hands on his body and frisked him for cash. He was so out of it he couldn't even protest. He didn't even want to. What the hell did it matter? He didn't care about money or cars or even his health at that moment. The one thing that did matter, wanted nothing to do with him now. He couldn't even blame Naruto. Sasuke knew he was a horrible person, that's why he deserved the pain he caused to himself. He might as well stay in the gutter and die at this point. Before he could make it to his next thought, he was knocked out cold.

**Some where under the stars**

"I'm really sorry about this." Naruto said as he gazed out into the moonlit sky as he and Neji sat atop his car in the local park. If Naruto would have thought for one minute that Sasuke would actually show up, he definitely would have went else where.

"Naruto you don't have to apologize for anything. It wasn't your fault. This isn't the first time Sasuke and I have come to blows. And this probably won't be the last time either. I just hope you forgive me for pushing you to go there in the first place."

"No don't worry about that Neji. I mean, I can't avoid Sasuke forever. And anyway thank you for dragging me out the house. Not for nothing, I was really having a good time." Naruto admitted stealing a glance at Neji.

"Sure, as long as you had fun." Neji said with his eyes shut tight.

Naruto gazed at his perfect profile. "So what are you planning to do tomorrow?" He asked looking away.

"Well nothing really. I decided to relax this time during break. Usually I'm studying all my days away preparing for the next semester, but not this time." Neji announced.

"Sweet. Needless to say, I will definitely _not_ be studying." Naruto confirmed.

Neji opened his eyes and turned to Naruto. He felt brave. He had just fought for the boy after all. Why not go for it? "Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

Naruto thought about what else he had planned; lay in the bed and wallow in self-pity? "Yes." He replied simply.

**Across town**

Sasuke was definitely heavier than he looked. Just getting him out the car, up the stairs and into bed was a serious work-out. He had grown so much since back then when carrying him around was a snap. Intense flashbacks played over an over as the man above the raven pulled at the boy's shoes and socks. He paused for a moment looking away from the familiar mess on the bed. _How different would things have been if... _He began to wonder. Moving back to the task at hand, he unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt and pulled out his arms. He paused to examine the tissue applied to his arms. Pulling back the wet paper his eyes rested upon precision cuts etched deeply into delicate skin. The older male moved to the bathroom and came back before kneeling at the side of the bed. Dabbing an alcohol dipped rag on the ravenous teen's skin, the stranger leaned back as the body beneath his own shifted.

Sasuke stirred, as if having a bad dream. He slightly cracked his eyes open to check out the burning sensation he was feeling on his snow white skin. _Could it be?_ Was Itachi right there sitting so near to him? Sasuke swallowed hard. He thought he must be way drunker than imagined. Shutting his eyes to stop the nightmare, Sasuke settled back into his drunken slumber.

After applying a large band-aide to his brothers newest laceration, Itachi watched intently as part of him prayed for his sibling to wake up. Exhaling sharply, he placed himself in a chair near the bed and rested his head on his hands. He saw that Sasuke did need him. But he questioned how he would be received.

The dark heir rolled over on to his side and continued his much needed rest oblivious to his surroundings.

Standing slowly, Itachi took one more good look at Sasuke before departing.


	23. Chapter 21:week 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or related character but I really wish I did.**

**Warning: YAOI (very lemony), girl boy/ boy boy love, cussing, drinking, blood and other bodily fluids.**

* * *

**Mid-year break: Week 1**

**Saturday 6:45am**

If it wasn't for the raging headache that made his brain feel like it was about to explode from his skull at any moment, Sasuke would have never gotten up this early. Touching his forehead with the tips of his fingers Sasuke flew from his bed as if it were on fire as he recalled everything from the previous night all at once.

Stumbling from room to room the raven haired teenager tore down curtains, knocked over paintings, and broke statues all over the house in a vain search for Itachi. This was not the first time the raven had wrecked his home but it was definitely the worst. He was like a mad man. He knew Itachi had been there. He could still smell him. He slammed closet doors back and forth violently breaking nobs and latches before going to the beds flipping the mattresses and ripping off linen. Sasuke tore through the halls of the mansion; the destruction he was causing was making him feel better as he was able to release all the pinned up frustration he housed inside.

He came to Itachi's old room, he paused in the doorway. The room was eerily darker than the others. He slowly entered and shifted his eyes around the space. Tracing the boarder along the wall with his finger, Sasuke came to the connected wash room. He paused as he pictured himself, but only smaller, standing in Itachi's mirror pulling his hair back into a ponytail, just as his older brother had. Shutting his eyes hard, Sasuke went for the door but only made it to the middle of the room before collapsing.

"Ahhhhh!" He yelled out dropping to one knee. Sasuke gripped the side of his head. "Fuck..." He cursed as pain radiated throughout his entire body.

_Am I going crazy?_ He asked himself trying to purge his mind of such random memories. _Damn..._

Pulling himself off the floor, Sasuke stepped back into his own bedroom. His clothes from the previous night were neatly folded and placed on top of his dresser. He checked the pockets finding keys, money and his credit cards all intact. Sasuke's fists grew tight. He looked down at the fresh bandage on his arm and he knew for sure. _But why? Why would Itachi come back here?_ He could only wonder, he had no clue as to the answer. There before him, was a sudden vision of his brother, showing him how to move his hands over the neck of a guitar. Why was he seeing this? Feeling a dab of moisture hit his foot, Sasuke applied his fingers under his nose but it was dry. He looked down at the crimson colored moisture. He reached his face again this time running his hand up his cheek. He followed the line of blood to his right eye.

**Later**

_Ding, dongggg_

Jiraiya furrowed his brow as he looked toward the door then his watch. He made a face before heading down the stairs thinking maybe it was some sort of door to door sales man or better yet girl scouts!

_Ding, donggggggggggggg_

"Teeheehee, hold your horses young ladiessss, papa is coming-" The white haired man giggled as he swung the door open only to have his suggestive thoughts turn to disappointment.

"Ladies?" Neji questioned as he side stepped the old man and entered the house bags in tow. "I do apologize, were you expecting someone?" He asked so politely.

Jiraiya stood looking about the porch area of the home just to be sure. "Nope. But uhmmmm, don't you normally use the kids door?" He asked shutting the door and following the young male into the kitchen.

"Normally yes but today I decided to surprise him with breakfast so I thought coming through the front door and setting the table up here would be a better touch." Neji said as he unpacked. "Would you like me to prepare you a plate as well? Naruto did mention that you liked pancakes and eggs." Neji said with a smile.

Jiraiya's lips tightened. "YESSSS..." He said as his mouth began to water. "If you don't mind, I'll take that to go." He added.

Neji passed the man a plate and just like that he was off to his office to start the days *_cough, cough_* work.

"Naruto, Naruto...rise and shine." Neji said as he pulled at the blonde's sheets.

"Mmmmm-" Naruto grunted pulling back.

Neji sighed. "Naruto it's time to get up."

Naruto's eyes popped open once he recognized who the voice belonged to.

"Neji?" He exclaimed as he flipped over and hit the floor.

_BOOOOOMMMMM_

Neji extended his hand.

"I have a habit of falling a lot when you're around." Naruto said solemnly as he was hoisted off the carpet.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Neji said picking up the sheet the blonde had been wrapped in.

"It's cool I guess, but uhhhh...was I supposed to do something this morning?" Naruto asked as he headed to the bathroom with a yawn and a stretch.

Neji watched the topless boy closely as he walked away. He noticed the necklace Naruto still adorned. "No, I wanted to surprise you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he brushed his teeth. "Surrrrprrrrissssse meeeehhhh?" He asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Neji couldn't help but smile at his antics.

Naruto spit and washed his face. "O, well hey you got me. I'm surprised." He said as he came back into the room and stuck his feet into froggy slippers.

"I'm not the surprise silly." Neji commented. "I bought you something."

"Really? You didn't have to..." Naruto began shaking his head.

"I know I didn't _have to_ but I wanted to." Neji countered. He realized Naruto was a very strong willed person. He didn't like to be catered to and often debated when he felt like he was being bought out.

"We're so gonna fight. Can you pass me that shirt?" He pointed.

Neji wished he would remain partially nude. "Here you go. Now stop arguing and follow me please."

Naruto pulled on his shirt and slapped his hands on Neji's shoulders as he followed him up the stairs conga line style.

"Holy hell..." Naruto mouthed as he glanced over the table.

"Breakfast." Neji stated the obvious.

"Thank Kami for you Neji." Naruto said as he grabbed a sausage and tossed it in his mouth.

"Good, you like. You're very welcome." Neji said passing the blonde a plate. "And in case you're wondering, Jiraiya let me in. I don't want you to think I picked the locks or something."

Naruto laughed. "Wouldn't that have been awesome if you did though? Haha, but seriously thanks again. This looks great and I'm starving."

Neji smiled and took a seat. "I hope I didn't impose on you. I was up early to take an Aikido class but it was canceled at the last minute and I figured you might want some breakfast."

"No impose-ment at all. I really appreciate food any time of day. I just wish I could do something nice for you sometimes. You always seem to think of me and I don't really have much to offer back."

"Are you serious? Naruto, you have plenty to offer. I'm satisfied just being your friend. You don't have to feel obligated to do anything for me in return." Neji denounced the thought.

Naruto swallowed. "I don't want you to think I'm your friend because you spend money on me, or give me rides or anything like that you know?"

"I understand. A lot of people are like that. But I know you're not. You're different from most people Naruto. You have a sincere deposition. I felt that from the first time I met you." Neji stopped himself there. Anything more and he would have pulled Naruto across the table and made love to him right then and there.

"So you know what this means?" Naruto asked biting down on a piece of toast.

"What's this mean?" Neji asked.

"I owe you major. One good deed for another." Naruto bargained.

"No, you don't." Neji shook his head.

"Com'on! Play fair! Look, I'll let you pick whatever." Naruto motioned with open arms.

Those last words peeked Neji's interest. He could sure throw out a few nasty ideas but he refrained from doing so. "Naruto, no."

"Kudasai."

"No." Neji disagreed shutting his eyes.

"Kudasai!" Naruto repeated.

"N-O." Neji spelled.

"Kudasai, kudasai, kudasai-dattebayo!" Naruto continued on.

"OK, ok...let me take you to the Valley of the End. There's a big carnival there this week and they have tons of games, rides and performances." Neji suggested; anything to stop Naruto from begging.

"Ne?" The blonde gushed. "But wait, how is that something I can do for you?"

"Come with me as a _date_." Neji specified.

Naruto raised a brow. "A date?" He inquired to be sure he understood.

"Yes. I want to take you out on an official date." Neji stated firmly. He was tired of beating around the bush. He wanted Naruto and he wanted Naruto to know that.

Naruto deliberated silently. He stuck out his hand. "Deal."

Neji duplicated the action and the two shook on it.

**Much later**

"Ja'ne Neji." Naruto called out as he shut the door.

Tsunade looked up from her porch then proceeded to sip her lemonade.

"Granny you look ravishing I must say." Naruto commented as he approached.

"Hmph. If I didn't know any better, I would say that was Neji Hyuga." She suggested. "Where the heck is that old geezer Jiraiya?"

Naruto giggled. "Is that the reason you have on those leggings? And that tank top?" It was definitely chilly in Konoha.

Tsunades fire ignited. "That isn't any of your business!" She slammed her cup down.

"Haha, but really though Pervy was home asleep last time I checked. I mean, I could call em for you?" He asked whipping out his cell.

"No, no that's fine...just get started brat. I'm going to change clothes." She stated as she thumbed towards the foyer.

Naruto followed her into the house stopping in the entry way. Everything was cleared out and the paint was already stirred. All he needed to do was coat the walls. Naruto started right above the door and progressed to the left then right sides. As he got to the last wall Tsunade approached with a glass in hand.

She handed him the drink and leaned over. "So, what was that fight all about last night?"

"You heard huh?" Naruto asked as he wiped moisture from his brow. He had worked up quite the sweat.

"I'm the principal. I know about everything."

Naruto sipped from his drink. "Well, Sasuke and Neji got into it but it was over pretty quick." Naruto remembered the guy in green called Lee putting a stop to things soon after they began.

Tsunade nodded. "So you and Sasuke are on a break then?" She assumed safely since Naruto had just been dropped off by Sasuke's arch nemesis.

Naruto thought about Sasuke and how important it was to get to know him in the beginning. He just had a draw to him that Naruto couldn't resist. That turned out to be a very big mistake obviously. "We are." He stated flatly.

"Ahhh, so things must have been pretty bad. You were outta school, he was out...Jiraiya told me you stayed in bed most of that time."

Naruto shrugged and gave a dumb grin. "It's no big deal. I thought maybe we were really good together but I guess not..." He said casually when he really wanted to cry out still. He didn't want anyone worrying about him; that went for Tsunade, Neji and Jiraiya too.

Tsunade saw through his expression. Despite the silly smile he displayed, Naruto had a sad undertone. "Well, you're doing a good job. One more coat should do it, eh?" She said before strolling away.

Naruto dipped his paint brush in the liquid allowing it to linger for a moment. He really did think he was good with Sasuke. Snapping himself out of his daze, Naruto went back to work taking his mind off the situation.

…

Naruto walked through the front door and looked right in Pervy's face.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Jiraiya laughed.

Naruto made a face. "It's not that funny."

"You look like you've been through hell. Tsunade didn't throw all that paint on you like that did she?" He asked wiping tears from his eyes.

"Uh no." Naruto said plopping down on the couch.

"WHEW! Guess I'm lucky then. You know I was supposed to paint that foyer for her right? Anyway, my back was hurting so I volunteered you instead, yadda yadda. It's a good thing too." Pervy grinned thinking he had gotten away with so much.

"Yeah sore back huh? Say is that why she was sitting out in a low cut tank? I thought I was gonna barf seeing all that granny boob." Naruto grimaced.

"Hhm, boob you say? Well someone's gonna get a little note..." Jiraiya said reaching over to the table nearby. "This came for you in the mail today too."

Naruto looked down at the letter now in hand.

"Kumogakure University?" Jiraiya stated. "Good school."

Naruto looked up at the white haired man. He hadn't made any final decisions about college yet. He was just sending out a bunch of apps like Neji suggested so that he could have a few choices to work with. Kumo was probably further than he wanted to go.

"Higher education is very promising." The sage continued.

"I was thinking...maybe I could go right here to Konoha U. I mean that way I could still be close to you." Naruto said lowly. He really didn't want to go too far. Not clear across the country anyways. Bedsides he was just getting to know Jiraiya and Konoha both; and he liked them a lot.

Jiraiya smiled. "I don't see why not. Besides that's where you're dad went. Any how it wouldn't be such a bad thing if you stuck around."

Naruto looked at the letter again. He smiled back at the older man. "So did my dad graduate from there?"

"With honors. And your mom too. Although she started out going to college in the Water country she ended up transferring over here after a while."

Naruto smiled. "I think that's where I want to go."

Jiraiya nodded. "That would make your dad real happy."

...

Naruto toweled off his hair and slipped into his pajama pants. He was listening to the stereo when his phone rang out.

_Ringgggggggg_

_Blocked?_He questioned.

"Hello?" The blonde listened carefully as he waited for a response. "Helloooo?" He asked again before hanging up.

_Weird_. He shrugged as he stood to toss his towel over the couch to dry.

_Ringgggggggg_

"Neji?" Naruto asked after checking the caller id.

"Hey, how did painting go?" The light eyed male asked.

"Did you just call? Like a minute ago maybe?" Naruto sounded suspicious.

"Uhhh, no this is the first time. Why?" Neji said cautiously.

"Never mind." He shook his head lying across the bed. "But yeah, painting...I guess that was cool. I'm dumb tired. What are you doin?"

"Just getting in from taijutsu." Neji said as he stretched out across his own bed as well.

"Nice. I plan to just lay here and air dry for a while." Naruto spoke.

Neji blushed hard at the thought of Naruto wet. "O? Are we still on for the Valley tomorrow?"

"Yep, that we are." Naruto approved.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then. Go ahead and get some sleep. Good night."

"Night Nej." Naruto said shutting his phone. Although he wanted to leave Konoha just days before, he was glad he didn't.

**Downtown**

"He isn't picking up." Karin said hanging up her phone. "I hate it when he does that."

"Well, I'm outta here." Jugo said having waited the last hour and a half for Sasuke along with everyone else.

"Yo, I'm so sick of this shit. I think I'm gonna find another gig." Suigetsu said slinging his base over his back.

Karin looked at the male who brandished sharpened teeth.

"Maybe something happened." Jugo defended as he packed up.

"Right..." Suigetsu humored him.

"What do you mean another gig?" Karin inquired.

"Do you realize this guy is off and on like a light? I mean, I can't deal with this shit any longer. I would rather get another job or freakin' find someone to replace him but I already know Jugo here isn't gonna go with that. So, I'm gonna pimp my services out an try to get in another band. You know play around town." Suigetsu planned.

Karin nodded as she thought about what he was suggesting.

"You can't be serious." Jugo said as they shut out the lights and exited the room.

"Aye look you sit around here and wait for Sasuke for the rest of _your_ life." He countered. "I got bills to pay."

"You're not siding with him on this are you Karin?" Jugo asked the quiet girl.

She looked to the side. Now that Suigetsu mentioned it, she sure did have a few credit cards that weren't going to pay themselves.

"Look what if we get a back up for him? We can just get a 2nd guitarist and whenever Sasuke is a no show, he can cover lead. Either way it's a win win...we play, we get paid, I pay my rent and everyone's happy." Suigetsu planned.

Jugo wasn't so sure about this.

"What would we have to do? Like audition people?" Karin inquired.

"I guess." Suigetsu said thinking. "Ahhh, yea and we could use the practice room to hold auditions. He wouldn't even know."

"Ok now this is a little over board." Jugo began to protest.

"Look Karin is down with me." Suigetsu stated opening the door to the glasses wearing girl's car. "I don't know what business you're in Jugo, but between making friends or making money, I'm after money. Besides, this is a band decision. Karin's with me, you're out voted." He smiled kindly shutting the door as Karin pulled off.

Jugo sighed. Was he the only person that knew the meaning of the word loyalty? Money sure was the root of all evil. But then again, money kept food in his fridge; did he really have a choice?

**Sunday morning**

"Sasuke isn't here yet so let's start without him." Ibiki decided as he checked then double checked his watch.

"Hai. Paper work received this morning indicates Itachi has offered to relinquish all rights to everything Uchiha." Stated a slim male with a bow tie as he passed out sheets of copied papers.

"As if he really had a chance at running this business after what he did to his own family." Another man with red hair commented.

"He may actually have room to dispute." Bow tie guy said pushing his frames further up his nose. "After all, the paper work he sent over the first time had everything in order. That's why we had to oblige to the request."

"But that was nothing more than stats on Sasuke: health records, school transcripts all erroneous information. There was nothing requested pertaining to his rights in this company because he has no case." A chubby male issued.

"Right, and may we recall that Konoha still has a warrant out for his arrest? Unless he is planning on running this company from his secret hiding place or jail cell for that matter-" The red haired man began before being cut short.

"But is Sasuke even going to make it through Konoha high to receive full chair? Last I heard he was close to flunking out for an array of reasons. Passing at least high school is required for him per his father's will." A man with a blue suit spoke up.

Ibiki cleared his throat. "Details we all know. Sasuke has straightened up since you last read a report obviously. He has made amends with Tsunade and in exchange she has given him leniency as long as he shows up on time, doesn't fight and gets his work done. Also she has him mentoring with a teacher there."

"Hmph." The blue suited man huffed as he, and most of Konoha, was feed up with Sasuke's attitude.

"Would you really prefer to have Itachi Uchiha running this show? Who knows the extent of damage that would cause." The red haired man said shaking his head wondering if they'd all be murdered in their sleep for choosing bad stock options.

"This Itachi talk is all pointless. He can't run this empire from another country and he can't come here without being arrested on site." Another spoke up. "We should move on…"

"Not entirely true- being as though the Uchiha entity is and was always a dominating force in this town, there was another clause brought about in the paper work Itachi forwarded." Bow tie man said shifting through papers and passing a new copy around the room. "Article 3 part b states that under Land of Fire guidelines, specified by both the founders of Konoha and Uchiha, the private or business relations of the family, any members birthed or married into said bloodline, are to be governed by family law not that of the land i.e. the country government."

Many sets of eyes rolled along the lines of words on the papers before them.

"This can't be valid as these rules were set upwards of 70 years ago." The chubby guy disagreed.

Ibiki looked up from his sheets. "So if these rules were never officially taken out of effect, just forgotten over the decades, that would leave them unenforced not invalid."

"Right, waiting for someone to dig them up and use them for their benefit..." Bow tie man said fixing his bifocals.

"So breaking down the specifics here, what exactly is this clause stating." Asked red head man.

"Basically, Itachi can't be governed by law here. When it comes to Konoha and other Uchiha members, his issues are to be taken up solely with them, making the matter of the massacre between him and Sasuke." Bow tie said folding his arms.

Suits shifted uncomfortably as the room sat in a silent depression.

**Else where**

Naruto moved to the door all smiles. It was just after 12 and he was anxious to get the day started. "Sup." He said greeting his official _date_ at the door.

"Good afternoon Naruto. You look great." Neji commented on a fresh faced boy.

Naruto slept a lot better now that he was focused on moving forward and not feeling sorry for himself, which was something that Neji suggested. He was actually resting peacefully at night now, not tossing and turning like the week before. Dwelling on Sasuke would only keep him miserable and he would not forgive himself for messing up his own mid-year break out of depression. Neji was right, it was best to get out and do thing to keep his mind off his break up.

Naruto stepped out into the sun then rubbed his stomach.

"Hungry I see." Neji assumed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Did you have anything yet?" He asked as the two headed for Neji's car.

"Well, I had a grapefruit at 8 before taijutsu, but that was it so I'm pretty hungry now too."

"You had taijutsu again this morning?" Naruto asked shutting the door. "You never quit do you?"

"I knew I wanted to spend the rest of the day with you so I decided to have class early today this way I could give you my full attention." Neji explained.

Naruto folded his lips; Neji had to be the most thoughtful person ever. "Dude you're making me blush." He joked.

Neji smiled.

"Hey, why don't we stop at that ramen shop you like before going to the amusement park?" Neji suggested.

"I'm not really in a ramen mood." He said mindlessly while recalling one of the many days he'd sat at Ichiraku's with Sasuke.

Neji caught the drift. "I'm sorry, we could get burgers instead-"

"It's cool don't be sorry. You know what burgers, ramen it doesn't matter. I'm game." He said switching his tune quickly. He promised himself he was going to enjoy his day.

**A few blocks away**

"Right, well if I hear anything I'll hit you up." Shikamaru said right before clicking off as he prepared to entertain. He was warning Kiba to find something to occupy his time before his brain exploded from over exposure to thinking.

"Thanks for waiting. Sorry I took so long." Temari said as she finally came out the door and face to face with a handsome teenager.

"Yea so I take it your house doesn't have a living room." Shikamaru remarked about having to wait outside as he folded his hands behind his head. Looking up at the gray colored home, he squinted momentarily when he saw a dark curtain in an upstairs window close quickly.

"Well come on! Let's go already." Temari demanded as she took the lazy male by the hand and pulled him on.

Gaara furrowed his brow as he released the curtain from his hand. He was hoping Naruto would have tagged along with his friend but the blonde was nowhere in sight. Raising his hand to his head, he winced as a ripple of pain rolled down his spinal column.

"Mhhhhmmmm..." He fumed as he moved to his bedroom door and slammed it shut.

….

Shikamaru stood by as Temari took a seat in a booth at the local pizzeria. The two ordered a pie and continue their conversation while waiting.

"So, that's why we're here." Temari explained as she sipped her soda.

"Sorry to hear about your dad and all. Mine is a pain but I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him." Shikamaru spoke as he rubbed his left arm with his right hand.

"Thanks. We were really close." She said looking into her coke with extra ice.

"So that explains a lot then..." Shika deduced.

"A lotta what?" Temari asked looking across at the boy. She was a lot softer now then she normally was in school.

"Well about Gaara, he hasn't said a word since you guys got here. And after seeing how much you love to talk, I just couldn't figure out what his deal was." Shikamaru said having formed a full analysis of the situation that was now solved.

The blond haired girl remained quiet.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked stealing a peek at her.

She looked right back at him with dark teal eyes. "He wasn't that close to our father...at all."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"Gaara is...well he's just different from me and Kankuro. He's always been that way. We ourselves weren't really that close to him growing up either." She reveals with a nervous smile and shrug.

"So when you guys were in your old school, he didn't talk there either?" Shika inquired further. He could understand a family that wasn't tight knit but jeez this kid was like Stonehenge.

The slightly older girl shook her head. "He was home schooled." She gave the simplest answer.

"Here you guys go." Said a waiter as he placed their pizza in the middle of the table.

"Thanks." Shikamaru replied with a nod. "Well, anyway Naruto has this idea that he can crack Gaara. Kiba thinks he's stupid though."

Temari's eyes shot up to Shikamaru's. "Is that what he's trying to do? The care packages, the homework...awwww he's so kawaii!"

"That sounds like Naruto. He's really persistent." Shikamaru said taking a slice to his mouth.

"Kankuro said he was on a suicide mission..." She nearly laughed.

"Suicide? Why?" The dark haired boy asked as he chewed conspicuously.

Temari giggled as she raised her index finger and removed a random piece of cheese from Shikamaru's bottom lip. "Naruto seems like a nice kid. Maybe that's what Gaara needs; a person that's interested in him. He had it hard growing up. He was sick a lot and he often got picked on and well he was alone a lot too. He grew up with our mother's twin brother, Yashamaru, until his death."

"Wow, you guys pretty much lived totally different lives then."

"Yea, pretty much…" She reiterated.

"No wonder you wanted a change." Shikamaru said chewing away.

"Yea Baki thought it would be good for us. Konoha is OK but I do miss Suna. It has its fair share of good and bad memories." Temari said forcing a smile. "Enough about us, now on to you- dish, dish, dish!"

"Me?" Shikamaru asked knowing none of his stories were interesting.

"No your twin!" She laughed as her eyes reflected light.

Shikamaru make a face. "Nahhh, there's nothing to tell." He said bashfully.

"No fair, give me something to work with...I'm dying here." She pleaded pulling on his arm.

"Ok, ok..." He surrendered. "My name is Nara Shikamaru, I love playing Shogi and I have an IQ over 200. My mentor is having a baby soon and I'm gonna be the god father to his child. Besides that, I'm just a normal guy with a normal life."

Temari beamed from ear to ear. She was very intrigued.

**At the Uchiha compound**

After calling twice and ringing the doorbell several times, Ibiki slowly walked through the halls of Sasuke's home. He paid close attention to how the place looked as it was a disaster zone. He thought back to a time when the home was lively, vibrant, and full of color. It stayed clean with bi-weekly maid service plus Mrs. Uchiha would always make sure that fresh cut flowers were present in every room inside decorative holders and-

_Crackkkkkkkkkk _

He stopped short and looked down. Glass littered the floor in various places where items had been destroyed and left in piles. Continuing forward, passing room after room of trash and ruin, it became more and more apparent to Ibiki that Sasuke was surely slipping back into troubled waters. He hadn't been there for a while but it was very different from what he remembered. Walls with holes, broken windows with no shades or curtains, furniture that was n pieces or toppled over...it was very disheartening.

Stepping into the master bedroom, which Sasuke called his own, Ibiki stood still examining the body that lazed about.

"It's called waiting for an answer." Sasuke snarled as he remained facing the wall.

Ibiki looked around the room. It was neat. This was obviously the room Sasuke inhabited most of the time. "No telling when you would choose to come out of hiding, so I decided to come to you."

At those words Sasuke sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His body hunched over as he relied on his elbows to hold himself up right. He looked at his bare feet on the wooden floor and wondered what time it was.

"You sure could use a haircut." Ibiki broke the awkward hush.

Sasuke shifted his eyes to the tall man's face in annoyance.

"You can still talk to me...the way you used to." Ibiki came right out and said.

Sasuke looked away.

"Sasuke, you don't have to bear the weight of the world on your own."

"And I suppose you think that you can solve my problems?" A coal eyed young man asked condescendingly.

"I can't promise that but I can try. It would be a start at least." Ibiki bargained.

Sasuke didn't speak. He was tired of talking.

"You missed the meeting today." The VP switched up his angle.

"In case you didn't notice, I don't care." Sasuke said rising from the bed heading straight for the bathroom medicine cabinet. He opened a bottle of something and dumped a few pills into his hand.

"Itachi sent in some interesting paper work. He wants to relinquish rights."

Sasuke sneered. "He was here..."

"Here? As in Konoha?" Ibiki asked on high alarm.

"Here as in the mansion." Sasuke returned popping the tablets into his mouth and throwing his head back.

Ibiki stood in amazement before speaking. "Were you able to talk to him?"

Sasuke couldn't talk if he wanted to; he was too drunk out of his skull that night. "No."

Ibiki cleared his throat as he prepared to share with Sasuke the 2nd part of the packet Itachi sent over. He wondered what it was Itachi would say to his brother after all this time. What was the point of the reemergence of the other Uchiha brother?

**Amusement park**

"The drop of death?" Neji recited as he watched a group of teens board the ride before he and Naruto.

"This looks so bad ass." Naruto bounced with excitement.

Neji swallowed hard.

_BEEEEEEPPPPP! _

The ride buzzed as it shot up into the air from the platform.

"Ahhhhhh!" The participants shouted in unison.

"Is that safe?" Questioned Neji as the ride then stopped the riders at the very tip of the pole which Naruto estimated as '500 feet easy'.

"Here it comes!" Naruto squealed as he grabbed onto Neji shirt in delight.

Neji flinched as the passengers plummeted back towards earth in a free fall manner. All they could hear were screams of fright as the ride then catapulted back into the atmosphere. "Oh dear..." Neji mumbled.

"Sweet as hell right?" Naruto asked as he stood in awe.

Neji grimaced as he thought about the sweetness of tricking your body into thinking it's about to die. There was none. He was only doing this for one reason: Naruto; Neji otherwise avoided high speeds and dangerous altitudes at all costs.

"We're up next bud."Naruto said grabbing the clammy hand of the brown haired boy next to him.

Neji looked down and tensed at the grip Naruto had on him. Was it pathetic that he was going to such lengths for another person? Resting his eyes on Naruto's smile he decided a little terror was well worth it if he could call Naruto his own. Shifting his sight towards his feet, the Hyuga teen began to count down his last few minutes on firm ground.

Naruto was ecstatic. He was about to get on the tallest attraction in the country. He couldn't help but tug on Neji's hand when the cart came pivoting back to the platform before them. "Hey Neji, if you don't want to go it's cool you know." Naruto said noticing the paleness on his friend's face.

Neji would rather face 9 Sasukes than this. "Who me? No, I'm fine. This is going to be exciting." He lied.

"Two?" Asked the ticket guy waving at Naruto and Neji.

The two headed for free seats.

"Sure are a lot of people here today...huh?" Neji nervously made small talk as his safety belt was fastened and locked into position.

"Yup." Naruto agreed. "Oi, you want some funnel cake after this? I think I'm hungry again…"

Neji made a face. His stomach was so queasy he couldn't even stand the thought of food at that moment. "Sure why not." He frowned wondering how Naruto was able to even think about eating at a time like this.

Just as the brown haired boy finished his thought a buzz sounded letting them know it was time.

"OH BOYYYYYYYYYYY!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he and Neji were hurled into the air.

Needless to say Neji was on the verge of losing his lunch.

….

"That was so freaking awesome!" Naruto bounced about as he and Neji made their way to the concession area.

Neji just nodded afraid of opening his mouth for fear his insides would come spilling out.

"Damn, this park is cool. Did you want something to drink? Funnel cake? Fries? How about disco fries! I could talk them into putting extra chunky gravy on." Naruto asked in a sultry voice as if there were anything at all sexy about chunky gravy.

"Ginger ale..." Neji queefed as his stomach turned.

"K, be right back." Naruto said taking off.

Naruto made his way to the line and felt a vibration from his pocket.

"Omg! I called you so many times yesterday!" Sakura screeched.

"Oh yeah, my bad Sakura-chan. I was helping Tsunade and I lost track of time. I did mean to call you back though." Naruto responded as he looked back to Neji who was resting his head on the table.

"Good grief you had me worried! Are you ok?" She demanded rather than asked.

"Yea sure, why wouldn't I be?" Naruto said quite puzzled.

"Naruto are you nuts? Neji vs Sasuke, they fought at the dance right? Well I heard you were in it." She pushed further.

"Noooo, I wasn't really in it. I'm fine, but they were only fighting for like a minute. Nothing really serious." Naruto said knowing damn well Sasuke had every intent to kill.

"Whew, I guess I can breathe easy now. Where are you? I'm coming over." She said eagerly.

"I'm not home now, I'm out. I guess tomorrow you could come by if you want." He said thinking nothing of it.

"How's 5?" She probed.

"Yea that's cool." Naruto agreed. "See ya then."

"K, bye." The pink haired drama queen squealed as she hung up the phone.

"Well?" Asked Ten-ten as she shielded her ears as Sakura swooned for Naruto.

"He told me to come tomorrow, I can't wait...what am I gonna wear?" Sakura blurted out as if Ten-ten were deaf.

"No no, I mean what about Neji?" Ten-ten asked in response.

"What do you mean?" Sakura made a face. "Oh right, sorry Ten, he said Neji and Sasuke didn't really fight fight, so I guess Neji is ok. Now, you wanna go pull out some things from the closet for me?"

Ten-ten rolled her eyes. Sakura was more Ino like than she cared to admit.

...

"How are the girls? Haven't seen em in a while." Naruto inquired thinking of Hinata and Hinabi.

"Alive." Neji responded.

"That's funny. Really though what have they been up too?" Naruto nodded.

"Driving me crazy." The light eyed male commented while sipping his ginger ale to settle his flipped stomach.

"I guess that's what it feels like growing up with sisters huh?" Naruto questioned.

Neji looked at him oddly. "No, that's what it feels just like growing up with cousins."

Naruto smiled and brushed that off. Neji could pretend all he wanted that he didn't like those two but that was his family. He had to love them, right?

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Neji asked.

"No clue yet. I don't have to work. No school..." Naruto said before trailing off. It was Monday but then again he wasn't speaking to his friends nor was he in any mood to see Sasuke.

"Right." Neji nodded thanking Kami Naruto didn't respond 'going to the Dungeon'. That place just sounded filthy.

"Sakura called. She wants to come by tomorrow so I might chill with her for a bit." Naruto stated adding ketchup to his fries.

"What does she want?" Neji asked bluntly intending for that question to be more of an internal thought.

Naruto knew Neji didn't care much for the Kunoichi's either. "She called a few minutes ago. She yelled at me for not letting her know I was OK. Sakura's really cool." Naruto said adding more ketchup to his fries. "You want?" He solicited holding one up to Neji's face.

Neji shook his head at the saturated mess.

"Com'on just one." Naruto pleaded moving the fry in a circular motion before the boy's face.

Neji remained tight lipped feeling his queasiness return.

"Say ahhhh..." Naruto said poking the fry around Neji's mouth.

Neji sighed. "Just one," he warned as he opened up.

**A dim apartment**

"So it looks like he's really serious." Mizuki commented as he talked to Orochimaru. "He won't talk to em or see em or anything. I'm sure that kid hates Sasuke's guts by now."

"Charming..." Orochimaru half responded with a pout. He still wasn't happy with the outcome. What good was separating Sasuke and Naruto if Sasuke still wasn't in his clutches?

"...nobody's seen em in two days. I'm sure he's somewhere in his lil mansion wrapped up in covers hyperventilating..." the silver haired boy assumed as he continued.

Sasori rolled his eyes towards the other male. He loved to hear himself talk just for the sake of talking. He wished he could cut out his voice box and crush it.

Orochimaru looked at his cellular. He had placed at least ten calls to the raven in the last 24 hours yet he hadn't heard anything back.

"...no telling when he's coming out. I'm saying, he even missed his meeting with Ibiki downtown this morning..." Mizuki said scratching his head.

"Maybe I can come up with something to perssuade him..." Orochimaru said putting his mind to work.

**That night**

"Thanks for letting me take you out." Neji said as he and Naruto stood at the blonde's side entrance.

"What? I should be the one thanking you. I had a ton of fun." Naruto said nudging Neji's shoulder with his hand. "Especially that 'drop of death' ne?"

The chocolate haired boy smiled with regret. "I think we should do this more often."

Naruto looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"Well I've had you all day so I won't keep you any longer." Neji said politely.

"Wait, uhm, I never asked what you were doing tomorrow." Naruto remembered.

"I have a family meeting in the morning then Aikido and probably sparing with Hinabi later in the day, that's all I have planned." Neji counted off.

"Aikido?" Naruto asked.

Neji smiled. "Yes. Would you like to come?"

"I don't know..." Naruto shied away. He had never been to that sort of class cause he never had the money for it.

"You sure? I could really use the support." Neji pressed.

Naruto couldn't refuse. "Ok but you'll have to show me what to do."

"Sure. It's simple."

"Cool." Naruto confirmed.

"Also everyone in my house will be going away for the weekend so I was wondering if you wanted to come stay over Friday? Maybe we could order in and make it a movie night?" Neji recommended as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Sure. Sounds good, but wait is that a date?" Naruto asked playfully.

"It could be." Neji shrugged feeling his cheeks began to warm.

"Is it crazy to think we were even on a date today? I mean nothing different happened from any other time we hang you know?" Naruto debated as he tapped his chin trying to figure out what the difference was.

"Well I know one way to make it an official date..." Neji remarked as he moved in for the kill.

"...eh?" Naruto was puzzled until he felt tongue enter his mouth.

Somehow Naruto was quickly pressed against the door; a position he knew well enough. He kissed back as he felt his middle began to heat rapidly. Neji added his left hand to Naruto's cheek and cupped his face as he shared spit with the adolescent. Naruto slipped his hands under Neji's shirt and felt on his hard chest which excited him further. Neji grabbed Naruto's hand and applied it to a growing bulge in his pants. Naruto gripped the cock below and felt Neji stammer as he ran his fingers down the elongated item. Neji rested his head on Naruto's right shoulder, as he was caressed by fingers that made him feel as though he were ready to explode right then. Naruto felt the other male's heavy breaths on his neck then he suddenly stopped and rotated.

Neji stood idle for a moment wondering what had happened just as the door slowly creaked open.

Naruto entered the door waiting for the other to follow. Naruto pulled his shirt over his head then tossed it to the side. He stood and gazed forward asking himself if he was really ready for this.

Neji hooked his finger in the blonde's pants and pulled him in close. He kissed him softer than before as he thought about how long it had been since he was this smitten with another person this way. In fact, he couldn't even remember, there was no one else to whom Neji was this attracted to. From day one he'd pursued Naruto and his patience had truly paid off in this instance. He wanted a relationship with him, something he could cherish and someone he could love.

Naruto watched as Neji slowly unbuttoned and pulled out his member. He could feel the temperature radiating off the body before him. He gripped the hard item and pulled forward then pushed back to the base, forward then back to the base. Naruto watched Neji close as he continued with this rhythm.

"Huhhhh, huhhhh, huhhhh..." Neji's breathed heavy while experiencing a piece of heaven.

Neji kissed Naruto's neck as the blonde pressed against his body. He looked up at the yellow haired boy and let a light moan. "Hhmmm, Naruto..." He said lightly as the other male watched close.

Naruto applied more pressure down the length of the shaft in hand causing it to get wetter by the second with precum. For some reason Sasuke popped in his mind; always at the wrong moment this guy. Naruto looked to the side as he thought twice about what he was doing. _What about Sasuke? _He asked himself angrily while gripping Neji's erection. _Do I deserve to be happy?_ Naruto questioned. Neji was all he could ask for: great style, smart and definite sex appeal. But why did this seem so wrong?

Before Naruto could change his mind, Neji slid his tongue into his mouth. He brushed his hand over the blonde's front realizing just how turned on Naruto was from this. Once Neji moved back to his neck, Naruto took the head into his palm and began to squeeze.

"Ahhhh, Na-ru-to..." Neji shook with delight as he was being tugged on eagerly. "YES, right thereeee-" Neji said as he came. His knees weakened as he felt the life force squirt out of himself.

Naruto examined the mess in hand one time before disappearing into the dark bathroom then returning with a wet cloth.

Neji wiped off and pulled up his pants. Before Naruto could move away, Neji reached out and pulled the boy in for a kiss; Neji's next move was to wrap his arms around the blonde's body tightly and squeeze. He was pleased when he felt the other male embrace him back. "That was amazing..." He said softly as he released said boy but not before kissing him on the forehead.

Naruto smiled. "It was." He agreed.

Neji wasn't ready to go but he figured he had to. "Can I still spend some time with you tomorrow?" He asked as he buckled his belt.

"Of course Neji." Naruto answered as the male touched his chest again.

"OK," Neji nodded before stealing one more kiss and making an exit.

Naruto debated on whether or not he should have asked Neji to stay over night as he watched him walk to his car. He decided against it. He didn't know what he was ready for at this point. He was sure it wasn't a serious relationship though. After waiting for the brown haired Hyuga to pull off, Naruto went to the bathroom washed his face and brushed his teeth for bed. He was exhausted from the days exploits.

…

Naruto yawned hard, he couldn't believe it was time for school already. Before he'd even known it, mid-year break had gone by super fast. All he wanted to do this morning was crawl back into his bed. He'd gotten so accustomed to sleeping in, that the early morning sun light really bothered him.

_Knock knock knock knock_

Naruto drudged to the door. He was right in the middle of dressing when he heard the knock. Throwing the door open Naruto's face changed from weary to delightful when he saw who was on the other side. "Sasuke?" He inquired as a slender figure drove nearer and kissed his neck without explanation. "Mhmmm..."

"Take off your pants-" The raven demanded as he forcefully turned the other male around before sticking his tongue into his ear.

Naruto obliged swiftly feeling a stiff poke from behind. "Mhmmmm, Sasu-"

"Did you miss me?" Asked Sasuke in a husky voice as he found the blonde's warm entrance with his index and middle fingers. He pushed in, preparing him for penetration.

"Ahhhhh," Naruto cried out in enjoyment. It had been a couple weeks so he was tight.

"Ne?" Sasuke asked pushing his fingers further and further.

"Yessssss..." Naruto moaned as his cheeks burned with passion.

"Louder-" The dark haired boy commanded as he placed the tip of his head right at his partner's threshold.

"Ahhhhh! Sasuke...yessss, yesss I missed you!" Naruto whimpered reaching back grabbing a hand full of black tresses.

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's neck. "Tell me you love me." Sasuke ordered as he bit down on the blonde's skin while pushing in and out of his small space.

"I-I…" Naruto stumbled over his words as he tried to catch his breath.

Sasuke pounded deeper inside of him. "Say it, say you love me-" He repeated gripping Naruto's throat with his hand pulling him closer from behind.

"I-I love you..." Naruto admitted as he felt Sasuke climax inside of him causing him to release his own sacred juices. "I…love you Sasuke…" He repeated as the struggled to catch his breath.

"Fuck," Sasuke panted as he reveled in the euphoric feeling before easing out of his mate. "I love you too, Naruto..." He whispered into the blonde's ear.

Naruto's eyes flew open right before he hurled himself upright in his bed. He glanced around the darkened area quickly finding nothing but more empty basement. His chest rapidly heaved as he realized he had just been jolted from his sleep. _How the hell was I asleep?_ He brain stormed. Naruto raised his hand to his neck, he was sure he felt Sasuke's every touch. _A dream?_ He considered. _But it was so real... _Every kiss, every touch, the way the raven whispered into his ear. Naruto sighed at the very idea. Suddenly he made a face as he felt something else. Tossing back the covers the blonde examined the mess that waited for him downstairs. "DAMMIT!" He growled looking at a lap full of semen. Since when the hell did he have wet dreams like some prepubescent teen? Naruto huffed hard as he carefully climbed from the bed.

_I really felt everything..._

**Across town**

Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall. He wondered why he was still awake. It was 3am and his soul was just as restless as ever. There was an uneven feeling inside of him which was hard to decipher. He wondered if it had to do with Itachi. Sasuke turned over forcefully and staring up into the ceiling. After having found out that Itachi intended to settle their score, brother to brother, Sasuke had no idea what to expect from him. He couldn't just sit around and pretend life was normal anymore, he decided what Itachi started had to be finished.

Allowing his mind to drift, he wondered what Naruto was doing at that very moment. _Damn…_ He began to get upset all over again. Sasuke had never felt like this for someone else. And to think that he told Naruto he loved him and it meant nothing infuriated him even more. Even still, he figured it was for the best. He couldn't focus on a relationship at this time anyhow. Sasuke knew now, more than ever, that he had to get serious if he was going to shake this feeling, shake Naruto, he was going to have to start now. He had his hands full; there was no other choice in the matter. Sasuke sighed as he regretted every moment of being with Naruto.

**Monday mid-morn**

"I had the best time yesterday." Temari says over the line to Shikamaru.

"Yeah I guess it was OK. I mean you're really not as annoying as I initially thought." Shikamaru said with a sigh. That was as nice of a comment as he could muster up so early in the day.

Temari smiled. She was sure he wanted to say more. "Right, right...so is that why you asked me out again? Because I'm not _that_ annoying?"

"If you're gonna gloat, I'll take it back." He threatened.

"You are way too silly. I have to go now, do you think I'll see you later?" She waited for a response.

"Ahhh, I have a few things to do tonight so..." Shika rubbed his head as he watched Choji ransack the cabinets.

"Oh, ok well I guess I'll see ya around." Temari said trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Sure thing." He said hanging up.

"I think Shikamaru is in love." Choji commented as he opened and closed the fridge.

"Ahhhh, if you keep saying things like that, I'll make you leave." Shikamaru warned not willing to admit that Temari was indeed the hottest girl ever. And she was older which gave him more than a few cool points.

…

Naruto and Neji pulled up in front of the local dojo that Neji frequented on occasion. For the most part the teen used the family dojo under the instruction of a private tutor but when he wanted space from his family, he would come to Dragons Tale downtown Konoha.

"Then I decided not to do him any favors." Neji spoke referring to an incident that had to do with his uncle, Hisashi.

Naruto nodded. "Nice." He teased halfheartedly. Since his little mishap the previous night Naruto couldn't do anything but think of Sasuke.

"Anyway I was thinking this weekend when you stay over, we could go to Konoha U on Saturday to check out the campus and take a tour. We might as well stay night there and just come back Sunday." Neji offered. "If that's OK with you." He threw in as he examined Naruto's face which was somehow different today.

"Yeah, that sounds cool, lemme just run it pass Pervy. I'm sure he'll be OK with it though. But uhm, I thought you wanted to go to Amegakure University or Sunagakure?" Naruto inquired as the two made their way inside the gym locker room.

"I haven't officially decided yet but it's worth a look, I figured we could both benefit. Who knows, we may end up going there together." Neji said as he silently plotted on the blonde that walked near his side.

"Awesome..." Naruto confirmed.

Neji wondered how obvious it was that he was shamelessly trying to stick by Naruto. Going to Konoha U would be an extreme decision considering the fact that since he was small, all he ever wanted to do was get far far away from Hinata and Hinabi but most of all Hisashi. They weren't awful to him, yet they did drive him crazy at times. Nothing could replace his dad; no matter how hard Hisashi tried to bond. Neji missed his father dearly and often felt lonely at home, even amongst his own family. Naruto was an outlet for him, someone he could share with, someone that could understand him. If he had to change schools, so be it.

"Put this on." Neji said handing Naruto an Aikidogi.

Naruto took the uniform and began to remove his clothes.

Neji followed suit all the while watching a semi nude Naruto struggle nearby.

"Damn..." The blonde said as he wrapped and re-wrapped the hakama around his waist trying to complete the uniform. He was all butter fingers today. His mind was somewhere else.

"Here let me." Neji said coming to the rescue. As he tied the belt in place he looked forward and made eye contact with blue. He knew this was neither the time nor the place to make these initiations but he was having a hard time cleansing his mind at the moment. Neji moved his lips and waited to join with Naruto's.

Naruto watched as Neji's hands lingered around his midsection longer than necessary. As he anticipated the next move he bashfully thought about the night before. Lips touched gently on his causing Naruto to close his eyes. He waited a moment before the kiss broke.

Neji smiled and headed for the door. "You have the strangest effect on me." He commented as he pushed the object forward. He was so into Naruto it hurt.

"I've heard that before." Naruto said jogging up behind him.

Neji turned around and shot him a look for being arrogant. "I'm going to cook for you Friday when you come over." He announced as they joined the floor. The quickest way into Naruto's pants was surely through his stomach.

"O yeah, you think you know how to work a stove? I mean something's you can't learn in a book." Naruto teased taking the position of uke (as always) on the mat.

"Nage's, push and throw-" the instructor said as he demonstrated the movements to follow.

"Really? You're quite funny today huh?" Neji poked as he pulled the blonde in and inhaled his aroma, it was intoxicating. "Hiyaaah!" He said hooking elbows with Naruto and throwing him to the pad.

_BAMMMMMMM!_

Naruto looked up at the lavender eyed boy standing over him with a smile.

"Again!" The instructor called.

**Across town**

"Ok look Ino, I know I messed up your plans but I wasn't in the mood for any movies or anything..." Kiba said as he rolled his eyes over the phone line. "I know! I know, I promised!" He yelled trying to get a word in edge wise while the girl on the other end reamed him out.

Hana walked about the kitchen as she prepared dinner and snickered at her brother's exasperated movements.

"Yesss," he halfway agreed to something. "I know Ino...I know I'm the one that wanted to take you out...I said I was sorry I bailed already." Kiba tapped his finger on the kitchen table as he listened closely. "I'll make it up to you. Whatever you want...uh huh...and...OK...that's a little expensive-" he spoke up as Ino's list of demands continued. "OK. OK! Alright, bye."

"Cripes! All that?" Hana teased a little too soon.

"Shut the hell up!" Kiba snapped.

"Nani? You better watch your mouth punk." She warned.

"Dammit, sorry Hana...Ino freakin' chewed my head off about messing up our plans Saturday night. I just wasn't in the mood to have fun and party and shit...I'm still not either." Kiba said laying his head on the table.

"Arf, arf..." Akamaru offered as he rubbed his owner's leg.

"Thanks boy." The teen near whispered patting the dog on the head.

"Is this about that Naruto kid? I mean what's his problem anyways? I heard you talkin' about em last week." She probed as she chopped onions and threw them into the stew pot.

"He's pissed with me cus of stupid Sasuke…it's all his fault." Kiba frowned.

"Right...well I hope this blows over soon cus I can't take you moping around here acting like a little jerk for much longer. Give him a break to think about things and he'll be fine." She offered.

**Later**

"Narutooooo!" Sakura squealed as she wrapped her arms about said boy's neck. "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages! Don't you ever play hookie again!"

Naruto stammered backwards and patted Sakura on the back. "Nice to see you too...ahhhh..."

She released her grip. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no you're fine. I went to Aikido practice with Neji earlier and he got me pretty good." Naruto said going for the couch.

"Awww, do you want me to get you something?" Sakura asked as she touched Naruto's arm.

"Nahhhh, I should be ok...I'm a strapping young man after all." Naruto said as he rubbed his left shoulder.

"Here, just relax." The girl said pulling off her jacket and climbing behind the boy. Sitting on the back of the couch, with Naruto positioned between her legs, Sakura began massaging his neck and back.

Naruto shut his eyes and enjoyed in the rub down.

"See better already huh?" She inquired.

"Yesss Sakura-chan..." he near moaned.

She smiled. "Good."

"Aye, kid!" Jiraiya yelled from the basement door.

"Nani?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm goin out tonight with Tsunade. Don't wait up- hint, hint..." the man suggested before laughing sinisterly.

"Okay, Pervy, have fun and be nice to bachan." Naruto responded.

"Omg him and Tsunade?" Sakura whispered once she heard the door close.

"Shhhh don't tell anyone." Naruto chuckled.

"I won't, you can trust me." She agreed still kneading his body with her hands. "Speaking of secrets, you wanna tell me what Neji and Sasuke were really fighting over? I know they hate each other but what happened Friday night?"

"You've known them longer than me...I guess it was bound to happen." Naruto spoke cautiously.

"Ugh...how immature." Sakura said sliding from the back of the sofa to the cushion right next to Naruto.

"Jeez, that felt great." The blue eyed male said stretching.

"Naruto, I want you to feel like you can talk to me. I want you to...to trust me." She came right out and spilled.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned, he wondered where this was coming from.

"I don't think you do. And I don't blame you with my reputation. I want you to know that I'm not like that. I can keep a secret and help a friend and…I'm not as shallow as people think." She continued.

She looked pretty honest right now. "I trust you. And I don't think you're shallow at all. I know you're a good person."

She smiled. "I hope you do Naruto. I remember when you helped me with my thing for Sasuke...I could never cry to my friends that way. Being rejected in front of them like that would have killed me. I'm just really glad it was you."

"Happy to assist you Madame." Naruto said picking up her hand kissing the back of it.

"Oh you..." She cooed.

"But really, we're cool." He nodded picking up the remote.

"I still think there's something that you aren't telling me." Sakura pressed.

"Negative." Naruto lied shooting her a smile to die for.

"Uh huh..." Sakura pretended not to look.

"Nani?" He asked.

"Nothing."

Naruto cracked his knuckles. "One more chance." He warned her.

"Hmph." The girl turned her nose to the air.

"Fine." Naruto said pouncing.

"AAHHH!" Sakura laughed and yelled at the top of her lungs. "Hahaha! Naruto cut it out!" She squealed while being tickle assaulted as tears began to accumulate in her eyes.

"Say you give!" Naruto urged as he went from her ribs to underarms.

"No! Stop! Ahhahahaha! NARUTO!" The girl giggled.

"Say uncle!"

"OK! OK! Hahahah- just stop!" She chuckled as Naruto began to let up. "I give, I give..."

Naruto said stopping his tickle frenzy suddenly. "Wanna grab something to eat?"

Sakura wiped her cheeks. "OK, but lemme fix my makeup first crazy." Sakura said before giving him a friendly push as she made her way to the bathroom.

Minutes later a cab dropped the two right in front of Konoha Chow.

"Two please." Naruto said to the hostess as they were lead to a table.

"It's so nice in here. I hope you like it." Sakura said looking around the restaurant she suggested.

"Yea it's pretty fancy. Too bad I have these jeans on." Naruto replied.

"Don't even worry about it. There's really no dress code." She said opening a menu.

Naruto followed suit.

"This is one of the places Sasuke owns." Sakura mentioned as she searched the menu not bothering to look up.

Naruto shifted in his seat. "Nice…" He mouthed.

**Kiba's house**

"Fat chance." The fang toothed boy argued folding his arms over his chest in objection.

"Stop being a brat." Shikamaru pressed.

"Are you kidding? I told you I'm not speaking to Sasuke! What makes you think I'm gonna come see em play? I don't care if he came here and begged me his self." Kiba stated for dramatic effect.

"And that's not gonna happen." Choji chimed in.

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"What ever happened to being bros?" Shikamaru hated himself for using that terminology but he had to say something that was easy for Kiba to process.

"Hell no. Sasuke needs to learn that the world don't revolve around him. You baby him Shikamaru...always wanting people to take it easy on him and shit." Kiba accused sounding like a jealous girlfriend.

"You are being such a pain right now." Shikamaru was developing a headache. "Sasuke is your friend too; you should want to help him out."

Kiba sneered at the thought. "Shikamaru, he doesn't deserve it. This has nothing to do with you so don't take it personal but I warned him. He's too hard headed." Kiba was one to talk.

The sky lit up with a shock of light as rain drops began to fall...

"Sorry man, no can do. I just don't wanna. He's the one that fucked up, he should fix it." Kiba stuck to his guns as Shikamaru figured he would.

"Fine. Choji, let's go." The genius said moving away from the porch as he and his plumped friend headed for Shino's house.

**Downtown**

Naruto cracked a smile. "Sooo full..." He whined aloud as the pair stood outside hailing cabs.

A driver pulled up in a banana yellow car.

"I'll wait for the next one." He said pulling the door open.

"Aren't you coming to the Dungeon?" She asked confusedly.

"Nope."

"Huhm, that's odd." She said putting her hand on his forehead.

"What?" He inquired.

"You don't seem sick...must be something you ate." Sakura deduced.

"Nah, just not really in the mood." He said scratching his head trying his best to look subtle.

"Uhm Naruto, I don't think you've missed a Monday at the Dungeon since you've been here. Anything you want to tell me?" Green eyes sparkled under the street light as trickles of rain started to fall from the sky.

Naruto looked up just in time to catch a streak of lightening. "Not really. I'm just tired."

"Ok then...I gotta meet Ino and Ten there." The girl said opening her arms as Naruto stepped right in and hugged her.

"The Dungeon." Naruto said handing the driver some money.

"Maybe you should take this one. I don't want you waiting out here alone." She said stepping near the door.

"No you go ahead. I'll wait for the next one." Naruto said gently.

"I had a really good time with you. Thanks for everything." Sakura was grateful.

"You're welcome. Till next time." He stated.

"Yes." She grinned before taking to her tippy toes with puckered lips.

Naruto moved forward and allowed the girl to peck his cheek lightly.

"Get home safely." She said sitting down.

Naruto closed the door. "I will."

…

Naruto walked quickly through rain drops. It wasn't hard enough to soak him but he was damp from head to toe. He hoped this walk would clear his head but so far it was doing the opposite. His mind kept drifting back to Sasuke, no matter how hard he tried not to think about him.

**At the Dungeon**

"Suigetsu wants to start auditioning guitarist to fill in for him but I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Karin judged.

"Don't be such a wuss." Suigetsu commented.

Karin poked out her tongue at him.

"She does have a point. Sasuke probably won't be too happy with additions or any changes at all for that matter." Shikamaru shook his head having known Sasuke for a long long time; change was not a friend of the ravens.

"He doesn't have a choice! He doesn't come to practice, he ditches shows and leaves us hanging all the time. He's messing with our money now." And by this statement Suigetsu really meant _his_ money but he had to make it seem like he was in it for the group's best interest.

Choji ate away at some snacks while fretfully looking on.

"You do realize he has a lot to handle right?" Shikamaru asked. He wondered how he ended up playing mediator for everyone else's problems.

"Uhm, like I don't? I'm going through some serious rent withdrawal ova here...I'm not saying he's out or anything, I just want a cover in case he's on his bullshit and decides to play his no show card again...like tonight for example." Suigetsu said throwing back a shot. He figured if he wasn't going to perform he might as well get drunk.

"Shikamaru, maybe you can talk to him for us." Jugo suggested.

"I can be your back up..." Karin added putting her finger to her lip in a teasing manner.

"Pu-leeeease, you don't even talk to Sasuke when he's here." Suigetsu laughed to himself.

"Drunkard..." She commented under her breath.

Shikamaru frowned. It was about time to talk to Sasuke anyhow. He had been brooding alone long enough. "I'll see, he isn't that easy to catch up with lately."

"Thanks a lot I appreciate it." Jugo said patting the pony tailed teen in the back.

"Whoopie-" Suigetsu said flatly.

**Tuesday **

**At the coffee shop**

"Hyuga huh?" Asked Sai offering a botched smile to Naruto as he came through the door.

"Hello to you too." Naruto snickered lightly as he walked to the counter and tied on his apron. Everyone seemed to be so fascinated with the company he was keeping lately.

"I don't really care who drops you off, I'm just glad to see you at work again." The dim eyed boy said as he scanned the blank page in front of him.

"Yeah, good to be back..." Naruto returned.

"You look well rested." Sai said not looking up from his paper.

Naruto nodded. "Yep been sleeping like a baby."

"Huhm, so you're done already…sulking I mean." Sai felt as though that was quick. Of course he himself had been sulking for years now.

Naruto looked over at his co-worker who was uncharacteristically talkative. "No use crying over spilled milk." He replied as he began to wipe off the counter where traces of coffee had been dripped.

Sai shifted his eyes to the side. "How was the dance? Did you go?" Sai asked wondering who his date turned out to be.

"I did actually. I went with Neji. We were having a good time..." Naruto said before stopping to help out a customer who entered the shop.

Sai waited patiently.

"Cream?" Naruto asked.

"Non-fat, thank you." The lady replied then dropped a $5 and exited.

"Have a nice day." Naruto said waving her off.

"_Were?_"

Naruto raised an eye brow. "Huh?"

"You _were_ having a good time?" Sai repeated.

"Ohhh, yea it was nothing. We left early is all." Naruto explained without explaining too much.

"Oh." Sai's tongue burned. He knew there was more to the story. "So have you and Sasuke spoken?" He asked staring straight into the blonde's face now. He wanted to read every change in his expression.

"No. I haven't talked to Sasuke." Naruto lied. He thought about the dance and how Sasuke had told him that he loved him. This was precisely what he was trying to avoid, remembering details. He narrowed his eyes as he watched a couple customers randomly move about the store. He felt the same way about Sasuke but it was too late to say so.

Sai took a deep breath. He could tell that wasn't the truth. He wasn't sure if this was a good time or not but he had to know. He had been bothered by the situation since day one. Sai couldn't get Sasuke off his mind since he found out that Naruto was his partner. Sai recalled the impromptu kiss he laid on Sasuke when he came looking for Naruto. He was infatuated all over again.

Naruto ushered off the last customer and sat behind the register. _Why the hell did Sai bring this up?_ He posed inwardly.

"He doesn't care about you. He uses people, just like Orochimaru uses him. It's the only way he knows to treat people." Sai said to no one in particular since he was looking down at a blank sheet still.

Naruto didn't want to respond but how could he let that go? "He's not like that." He felt dumb for still defending this guy but that was not the Sasuke he wanted to remember. "Last week I thought he was a terrible person but he isn't..."

Sai gave Naruto a wide smile. "I think you are a very youthful person." Youthful was a cover for naïve which was the word he really wanted to use.

"Sasuke is not the way people make him out to be. The people that don't bother to know him are the ones that think he's a monster. I know better." Naruto said always coming to the rescue of others.

"You're absolutely right." Sai nodded.

"Hi, can I get a mint frap?" Asked a teen girl walking up to the blonde.

"Sure," Naruto said getting her order together.

She added a muffin and took a seat in the corner of the cafe.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Sai said as he glanced over the girl's features and started to draw her. "Maybe my experience with Sasuke was different."

"I'm not upset." Naruto bit his lip.

"Well, at any rate it's nice to see you've moved on." Sai assessed while still probing for info.

"Moved on? No, me and Neji...we're just cool." Naruto repeated the words again in his head thinking about what they had done the night before.

Sai smiled and continued to pretend to draw.

Naruto waited a few minutes. "Be right back." He said escaping to the bathroom nearby.

Sai listened for the door to snap shut before he nervously began to tap his pencil on the table below.

_Click, click, click_

He looked over at the area the blonde had been standing at and noticed the cell phone that was left unattended on the counter top. He thought against his next action. Even if he did call Sasuke what the hell was he expecting the raven to say? This was a terrible idea. He already knew it. He'd put himself through this time and time again; fooling himself into thinking he was over Sasuke, when he clearly wasn't, then getting sucked right back in.

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!_

Unintentionally he tapped the pencil point harder until the moment he heard a snap signifying it was now broken. Groaning out loud Sai leaped from his seat and ventured over to the phone. He picked it up with sweaty hands and checked out the bathroom door once more. Looking through the phone book Sai went straight to the # he was dying to have. He gazed down at the entry and then he heard the door open.

"I hate it when random people come in for change only. Of course they don't leave any tip." Sai made light as he shut the resister draw.

Naruto laughed.

"Anyway, what do you think of this so far?" Sasuke asked holding up the outline of the girl in the corner.

**Later that night**

After showering, the blonde stretched out across the couch and thought about his wet dream. He wondered what Sasuke was doing at that very moment. He did miss him. He was having the hardest time getting the raven off his mind. He couldn't even shake him in his slumber. Closing his eyes he thought about how good those kisses on his skin felt. Naruto shook his head and tried to free his mind of fellatio. He wondered if Sasuke meant what he said. _'I love you...' _Naruto repeated. He questioned whether he would ever get the chance to tell Sasuke that he loved him back; it was only true after all. Maybe if the circumstances were different… Naruto sighed as he regretted every moment of not being with Sasuke.

**Across town**

"Hello?" Sasuke spoke into the mouth piece on his phone. He had been quietly drinking in his room when the phone rang out. After he checked the caller id and noticed it was an unfamiliar number, Sasuke's brain went off. Maybe it was Itachi...

"Sasuke?" Sai asked almost startled that the raven even answered.

"Who is this?" Asked Sasuke in a hurry.

Sai nearly hung up the phone. "It's Sai." He said delicately.

"I'm busy." Sasuke walked over to a window.

"Ok, I understand. I just wanted to let you know, I could keep you company." Sai spoke evenly. He was surprised Sasuke was even still on the line. That was a good sign. "If you were lonely..."

Sasuke's eyes drifted down to the cup in hand. It was only him and his drink. "I'll have to call you back."

Sai's face lightened up. "Ok then."

-Click-

Sai was happy. That conversation had gone a lot better than most between he and Sasuke. Sai sat down at his easel with his cell nearby and waited for his phone to ring.


	24. Chapter 21:week 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't OWN any characters depicted in this fiction; however, I've created an alternate universe for them to play, in which I am very proud.

**Warning: **Boy love- sex- yaoi- nudity- language- angst-drugs/drinking

* * *

**Mid-year break: Week 2**

**Friday night**

"Candles?" Naruto asked stepping through the front door of Neji's home. He tinkered with his jacket as he followed the brunette into the dining room area. The aroma of food was causing Naruto's stomach to growl as he passed flames dancing on top of waxen cylinders. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as he gazed over the spread that was laid out across the table. His mouth was wide open but no words would come out.

"I told you that I was going to make you dinner and since I hardly ever have the house to myself I decided to make it special." Neji commented on the candles and freshly cut flowers he had scattered about as he watched the blonde's face.

Naruto stood by overlooking the vicinity. His eyes dashed from item to item as his mouth began to water. "Neji, I can't believe...you did all this?" Naruto spoke as if he suspected Neji of using some sort of magic.

"Yes, it wasn't that difficult really. I took my time, just me and a few cook books. I think things turned out ok." Hyuga chimed proudly as the other boy was on over load ogling the goods before him.

"Just ok? Try freakin' amazing! I can't wait to eat..."

There was ramen, with separate bowls of toppings, hand rolled sushi in two varieties: shrimp and tuna, teriyaki salmon fillets, chicken and vegetable yakitori, Japanese rice, wombok salad, korokke and green tea.

"Must...eat...food..." Naruto hummed as Neji pulled off the jacket he had dangling from his limbs.

"Go ahead and dig in." Neji said before squirting some hand sanitizer into the blonde's palms.

Dig in he did. Naruto was working on plate number three when he started talking with his mouth full of course.

"Neji, this is soooo good I can't believe you can cook like this!" Naruto gushed while stuffing his face.

"Yes well cooking is much like taijutsu. All you need is focus." Neji smiled.

Naruto was adding more food to his plate when he looked up. "You're good at everything. It's actually kinda freaky." He poked fun.

"Not everything..." Neji objected as he sipped his tea.

"What? Yea right, name something you can't do." Naruto challenged.

"Well, to be honest...I never mastered being very social." He admitted, probably for the first time ever.

"Ne? You mean like makin' friends?" Naruto questioned. Now that he thought about it, it was pretty apparent. But he could never figure out why.

"Right." Neji concurred as he saw Naruto working things out in his mind.

"Let's work on that." Naruto said eating wombok.

"Work on it?" Neji made a face.

"Yea like let's go to the mall and ask a bunch of strangers about their shoes or what time it is!" Naruto said suspiciously excited.

"Well that's ok, I really think it's too late for that now..." Neji dismissed. He kind of appreciated living in the little bubble he'd created for himself. When he was younger yes, it bothered him a lot but now it didn't matter as much. And since he had Naruto in his sights it mattered even less.

"Awww really?" Naruto pushed.

"Done?" Neji asked before the blonde could go on anymore.

"Huh? O yeaaaa," Naruto said leaning back in his seat. "I'm so damn stuffed."

Neji stood to remove the used dishes from the table.

"Here let me help. It's the least I could do." Naruto grinned as he picked up plates.

…

"Omg thanks again Neji. That was crazy good." Naruto cooed as he starred up at the ceiling rubbing his belly.

Neji looked up, from his seated position on the floor. Naruto was stretched out across his bed with one hand behind his head and the other under his shirt. The two had done the dishes together and came up to Neji's room to relax.

"Dude I'm so glad we're tight like this, seriously you're the best Neji. I wish I could have met you so many years ago..." Naruto instinctively ran his mouth just for the sake of running it as he thought back to his earlier years. Alone. He knew what Neji went through being friendless.

Neji intently listened on as Naruto spoke.

"...that way we could do this all the time- but wait I'm not asking you to be my personal chef or anything." Naruto chuckled as he babbled on.

Neji closed the book that was in his lap and focused all his attention on Naruto.

"And anyway, you've been there for me from day one, that's more than I can say about some people...even tutoring me, I would have totally failed that class if it weren't for you..." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Neji moved closer to the boy atop his bed. He remained completely silent as he listened to Naruto bare his soul.

Naruto paused mid sentence. He was having a revelation. What if Neji was the one that was right for him this entire time? They got along great, had fun together and no matter what Neji was there for him. Could his crazy love affair with Sasuke just be a romp? Could Neji really be the one? "Neji?" Naruto called the brunettes name softly.

"Yes?" Neji responded as he was now located at bedside.

Naruto felt an emotional flood gate open. It was overwhelming. His mind was racing a mile a minute. He wasn't sure what was supposed to come next. All he knew was that Neji was there and that he always had been. Why couldn't he see this before?

Neji lightly sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at the blonde. He was quiet for the first time the entire evening. Neji lowered his lids when he saw a single tear slide from the corner of Naruto's eye. Neji could finally see the sadness in his face. Sadness Naruto had been holding in all week. "It's OK to cry." Hyuga said as he watched another tear escape from below.

Naruto was frazzled. He didn't know what to say anymore. He had ran out of words and instead he began to cry freely. He sat up straight and turned his face away to wipe his cheeks. "Sorry." He said politely beginning to feel a bit embarrassed.

Neji didn't speak. Instead he reached up and wiped under the blonde's eyes.

Naruto was _not_ as tough as he acted.

"Don't apologize, just let it out." Hyuga approved.

Naruto looked right into Neji's pupil-less eyes. He felt warmness go through his body. A connection had formed between the two. He raised his arms and draped them around the other boy's neck. He could feel Neji hugging him back. He closed his eyes and tried to make sense of the situation. Maybe this was supposed to be. Maybe Sasuke was never meant to happen. He pulled back as shame began so show over all his face.

Neji elevated Naruto's head with his hand. "Never hang your head so low. You're the most beautiful person I know. Remember that."

Naruto searched the other boy's face as his blush grew deeper. Neji was perfect for him. He leaned forward and kissed him passionately as he felt another tear release.

Neji returned the gesture as well wasting no time in removing the blonde's shirt. Naruto breathed heavily as he watched Neji remove his own shirt and pants before joining lips again. Neji moved lower and began to kiss Naruto's chest then stomach before pausing to unbutton the boy's jeans. Naruto ran his hands over Neji's back as he closed his eyes in enjoyment.

"Ah, ahhhhh..." Naruto melted on the inside as Neji licked his nipples.

Neji was sure this was it. They had made out plenty of times and he was 100% ready for penetration. He'd waited so long for this, so long for Naruto to be ready. He throbbed so badly below it almost hurt. "Naruto... I want you now..." He said adding his tongue to the male's neck.

"Mhhh, Neji-" Naruto agreed in less words.

Neji pulled off Naruto's jeans and smiled at his cute boxers. _Damn he loves orange..._ He thought as he peeled those off too. Seeing the erection Naruto had only made Neji crave the blonde even more. He swallowed hard.

Naruto reached up and pulled the brown haired teen closer for another kiss. He was ready for this as well.

Neji gripped himself steadily and moved into position. He pulsated harder feeling Naruto's penis rub against his abdomen leaving a moist trail behind. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly just to make certain this wasn't something they would regret later.

"Yesss, yess..." Naruto growled as his rosy cheeks glistened with dampness.

Neji put his lips to Naruto's and slowly pushed into his partner.

Naruto inhaled deeply as he reached back grabbing on to the bed sheets. "Mhmmmmm!" He moaned as Neji went further.

Neji gripped the blondes left leg tightly as he slid into the small space. "Damnnn..." He cursed in bliss as he pulled out slowly avoiding pre-mature ejaculation. He moved down to kiss Naruto's inner thigh and pulled at his own manhood in preparation for slipping back in. Neji returned to position and once again pushed at Naruto's entrance, this time slower trying to control his body. He'd waited so long to have Naruto he was not trying to cum so soon after insertion.

"Nghhhh, Neji-" Naruto twisted under the other male. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Neji reached his spot. "Uhmmmmm….." He hummed in pleasure.

Neji covered his neck in moisture. "I've wanted this for so long..." he whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto closed his eyes as the boy's speed increased.

"Narutoooo..." Neji growled as the wetness surrounding him became clearer.

"N-Neji, yessss-" Naruto called out. "Ohhhh..."

Neji pumped harder as he felt Naruto's nails dig into his back. "Uhhhh..."

"Neji, Neji-" Naruto spoke as he felt Neji's hand move from his leg to his cock. "Ohhh yeaaaaaaah!" Naruto shouted as he came in Neji's hand causing the boy to shake uncontrollably.

"Ohhh, mhhhhh..." Neji shivered as he too came hard. He pulled out slowly and rolled over hitting the mattress with a giant sigh of relief. Neji couldn't move, even if he wanted to. He lifted his eyes just enough to see Naruto. The blue eyed boy was also left in awe. Neji patted his hand around until he felt Naruto's and they laid there with their palms joint together.

**Across town**

Sai looked at his cell then rubbed his hands together as he waited patiently under the guise of night fall in the parking lot of a downtown shipping factory. He had arrived early out of anxiousness and began to run lines in preparation for his meeting. The chalky skinned young man was finally getting his 2nd chance at Sasuke, the love of his life, who had escaped him once before. This time Sai was going to hold on as tight as possible since the prize was too valuable to lose.

Sasuke pulled up inside of the darkened lot and spotted the lanky figure immediately. He had agreed to meet Sai here yet he couldn't remember exactly why. At this point, anything was better than sitting in that house alone. He was driving his self insane with his constant depression. He was tired of feeling numb. What he needed right now was someone who was disposable. Someone that he could use now and easily discard later. He needed someone that would do anything he asked.

Sai's eyes widened as the male he was anticipating opened his door. He knew Sasuke wouldn't stand him up. He was a little late but he was there nonetheless.

Sasuke stepped out of the car and leaned against the vehicle. He didn't even bother to say hello. "You wanted to see me?" He asked evenly.

Sai's heart danced. All the script he readied flew right out of his mind. "I did," was all he could muster.

Sasuke looked him over. It was almost too perfect the way Sai fell into his lap like this. He never asked Sai where he'd gotten his number from but at this point he really didn't care. "And?" He questioned to see exactly where Sai's mind was.

Sai approached the raven cautiously. "And, I've missed you ever since-" He stopped short due to a tinge of hurt in his heart.

Sasuke didn't speak. It was obvious Sai was wasting no time getting to the point.

"I know about you and Naruto and-" he tried to say.

"**Don't talk about Naruto**." Sasuke warned in a dangerous tone.

Sai paused. That was obviously a rough topic. "Right, I just figured, if you wanted I could be there for you…maybe a listening ear if you need."

Sasuke seethed on the inside. "I don't want to talk."

Sai placed his hands on the heir's body, he moved under his shirt, over his warm chest. "Then we don't have to." He said shaking his head before placing his lips on Sasuke's. Sai didn't feel any resistance from the raven at all. He closed his eyes and inserted his tongue into Sasuke's mouth next. Sai pressed his body against the other and reached down gripping the raven's dick with one hand. He had thought about this moment only every night for the last year plus. It was unfortunate but he loved Sasuke. He would gladly admit to that; no matter how much he was mistreated. He would honestly do anything to be in his world. _Anything_.

Sasuke was quiet as Sai riffled his body. He was used to stuff like this from dealing with Orochimaru for so long.

Sai backed up and looked in to the raven's face. There was something unfamiliar about this look. It was rather vacant, as if Sasuke had checked out temporarily. Sai knelt down in front of the raven and unzipped his pants. He licked his lips and reached in the hole.

"Not here..." Sasuke said gripping Sai's wrist before pulling him back up.

Sai waited for instructions.

Sasuke zipped up and moved for the door. "Get in," he commanded.

Sai followed suit.

**Saturday morning**

Naruto stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stood before the mirror in Neji's bathroom and stared at his reflection. His eyes drifted to the side as he wondered what the next step was. He was annoyed with himself. His body was making decisions that his heart just didn't understand yet. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep that night, there was too much on his brain. He wanted to move forward but was it really the best decision?

"All clean?" Neji asked as he popped in and wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind.

Naruto smiled as water dripped from his flattened hair, down his neck and over his shoulder blades.

Neji tensed at the sight. "I put your things in the car." He said easing back before he did something inappropriate.

"Cool." Naruto responded without eye contact.

Neji stood quietly about the doorway as Naruto used a second towel to dry his hair. Something was off. He wondered if boundaries had been crossed since Naruto was giving him nothing but one and two word answers since they'd gotten up that morning. "I packed us some bento boxes for lunch." He offered.

"Ok." Naruto agreed with a quick nod.

Neji took the cue and went downstairs to wait.

Soon after Naruto was jogging down with his clothes on and ready to go.

"Hey Naruto?" Neji said emerging from the living room.

Naruto looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Uhm," Neji stuttered as he grabbed for his keys. "Got everything?"

"Yep." The blonde replied.

With that, Neji followed him out the door and they were on the road to Konoha University.

…

"Ok so I'm Izumo and this is Kotetsu," said a young male with his right eye covered by hair. His partner Kotetsu waved. "We're gonna be running today's tour. This campus is pretty big so let's get started." He said rubbing his hands together as he turned and started to walk.

Kotetsu spoke. "This is the main building, the registrar's office is inside." He said as he pushed Izumo out the way as the two fought over who was walking first.

Neji walked beside Naruto but just barely. He watched Naruto closely without saying a word. He was a total different person from the night before. Almost the whole drive down was silent. Neji had no idea what the issue could be. He felt as though he'd done something wrong. He made sure to ask Naruto if he was ok with things before they got down to business so why the change in attitude?

Naruto could feel Neji's eyes on his skin. He pretended to be paying attention and studying his campus map. Really he was thinking about the previous night. He wasn't so sure he knew what he wanted going forward. His emotions were playing tricks on him. One minute he was ok, the next he wasn't.

Izumo turned around and began to walk backwards. "You guys got any questions so far?"

"Right, what is it to do around here at night?" Asked one of the other high school students on the tour.

Izumo tried his best to answer the question though he was normally in his dorm with Kotetsu playing Call of Duty.

As the freshman student began to reply Neji reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand. He hadn't fully thought out the scenario so he just waited for a reaction.

"Be right back; I have to pee." Naruto said almost immediately causing the connection the other male had on his hand to break.

"Ok." Neji agreed as Naruto walked off.

Entering the rest room Naruto went straight for the stale. He locked the door and leaned against the wall. _Plan b? _He asked himself not sure of what the plan was yet.

**At the Uchiha mansion**

"74…75…76…" Sasuke added as he did push up, after push up, after push up. He was sweating from every pore on his body. He wiped his forehead free of perspiration as he counted. "89...90...91...92..." He placed his left hand behind his back and continued to mindlessly move. "111...112...113..."

Sai held his breath as he watched the object of his heart's desire brutalize his perfect body.

Sasuke switched arms.

"I made tea." Sai finally spoke.

Sasuke was focused. He didn't even look up.

"You've been out here all morning..." Sai said a little put off as he didn't get to cuddle in bed like he was expecting. Instead Sasuke jumped up around the crack of dawn and headed straight for his dojo. Sai was wondering if that was just a fluke or if Sasuke was purposely avoiding being intimate with him. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if his main purpose for being there was sex. "At least stop long enough to eat."

"150." Sasuke paused. He sat on the floor with his legs folded and shut his eyes as he began his cool down.

Sai turned on his heels and headed for the main house.

Soon enough Sasuke entered the kitchen dirty and sweaty and ready to eat something. He grabbed an apple off the counter and sat down at the counter as Sai dropped a plate before him.

"I went to the market this morning after you got up." He said to let Sasuke know he wasn't seeing things. "Of course your cabinets and fridge were both empty."

Sasuke looked over the food in front him. He finished his apple and walked out the kitchen without touching any part of the dish.

Sai finished his coffee and followed.

Shirtless Sasuke entered his bedroom sighing hard as he was thinking about the night before. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe he should have never returned that call. Maybe he should have stayed alone and focused on his self before inviting another person into his bed. Suddenly hands glided over his moist skin; across his back, chest and biceps. Sasuke turned around and grabbed Sai by the arm. Sasuke's heart wasn't in this but it was a hell of a distraction.

Sai pulled at the remaining clothing the raven wore till he was completely nude. Running his fingers though Sasuke's mane, Sai went from tiger to kitten as he bent to the other male's whim. He knew what Sasuke liked and he always aimed to please.

Sasuke turned Sai around and pressed his erection hard against his ass as he oozed dominance. Sasuke pulled at Sai's pants dropping them to the floor. He licked his lips and grabbed a bit of Sai's hair pulling his head back.

"Fuck me Sasuke...just like you did last night. Just like you used to..." Sai pleaded to further excite the raven haired teen.

Sasuke's chest heaved as he positioned himself with Sai's entrance.

"Please...do it hard..." Sai asked biting his lip in submission.

Sasuke obliged by sliding into his moist opening. He gripped Sai's left arm with one hand and held on to his hip with the other.

"Yes, yes! HARDER-" The paler male begged.

Sasuke pushed deeper.

"Sasuke, yes, Sa-su-ke!" Sai cried out as the raven picked up speed.

Sasuke pushed him forward pressing his face to the wall. He slammed harder as the passage way gripped him tightly.

"Aaaah Sasuke-" Sai called as the raven worked him over.

Sasuke thought about how careful he was with Naruto... "Shit..." Sasuke mumbled as he pulled out and stepped away from Sai.

Sai stood confused. He turned to Sasuke. "I-is everything ok?" He asked.

Sasuke rubbed at his eyes and approached the other boy again. "Nothing..." Sasuke lied as he ran his fingers through his jet black locks. "Turn around." He ordered watching as Sai got back into place. Sasuke tried to clear his mind, the last thing he wanted to be thinking about at this very moment was Naruto. Clenching his teeth, he slid back into Sai with nothing but getting off on his mind.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sai tenses.

"You wanted this?" Sasuke questioned just above a whisper.

"Oh yes Sasuke..." Sai breathed as he reached back and gripped the raven's arm.

"Tell me-" Sasuke demanded as he thrust harder.

"Mhhhhhhhhhhhh...I-I wanted this so b-bad," Sai replied.

"Ah," Uchiha let a sigh of ecstasy.

"Yes, yes...I-I love you Sasuke..." Sai moaned out just as he felt Sasuke hitting his climax.

The dark heir grunted as he pulled out slowly while also releasing the hold he had on Sai's lower back. Sasuke quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

Sai wiped down and then began to dress. Sasuke was stranger than he'd remembered but he was still more than satisfied with being there with him. He didn't care if Sasuke didn't kiss him back, or hug him tight, or hold his hand or even say 'I love you'. Sai was just there and that was enough.

"Knock, knock..." The flat haired college student said simultaneously tapping his knuckles to the door as he pushed it open slowly. "I'm gonna go now. I have to prepare for a project." He said knowing good and well there would be no cup-caking.

Sasuke stood under the flow of water without saying a word.

"Will I see you later?" Sai asked as he stared at the raven.

Sasuke thought about the question for a moment. "Maybe." He reached up and grabbed the tattoo on his shoulder as it began to tingle.

**Not too far away**

"Itai, itai...dammit Kiba!" Ino shouted as she punched Kiba in the arm and pushed him off of her.

"I'm-I'm sorry Ino-" Kiba said with open arms in an apologetic manner.

"Yea, I'm gonna go." She countered grabbing for her bra.

Kiba followed her lead by buttoning up his pants and reaching for a t-shirt. "I said sorry..." He spoke a bit more roughly.

"Sorry? You freakin' bit my tit again!" She complained cupping her boobs to show twin fang marks.

"Look, I told you I have a lot on my mind!" The boy said coarsely.

"Well you know what, call me when you're done stressing over your boyfriend, Naruto." She stated pulling on her sweater heading for the front door.

Kiba jogged down the stairs behind her before the two came to a halt in the living room. "Ok, ok I get it. Just calm down." He said putting his arms around the blond and resting his chin on her head.

"Ughhh," she moaned. "You're exhausting you know." She said throwing her arms around him.

"I know." He agreed as he squeezed a little tighter.

She couldn't deny it any longer, he'd grown on her- like a cyst. "I'm not just some backup plan you know." She said calming herself as she poked him in the side with her finger.

"Of course you're not. It's my fault for being stupid." He admitted for a variety of reasons.

"No you're not. You like to pretend though." She said as they released their embrace. "My dad wants to know if you're gonna help with the shop again this week after school. This time without Akamaru." She said smiling at the thought of him peeing on a good 40% of the shop flowers.

"Yea sure. I can do it. But wait are you gonna be there?" He asked making sure he didn't have too much small talk with Inoichi. He always felt like that guy was digging around in his brain somehow.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I'm going to meet up with Ten now. Kisses." She said moving to the door then grabbing his face between her palms.

Kiba waited for her to pull off before going back into the house. _I was this close._ He thought shaking his head.

**Back on campus**

"Ok guys and that's all of KU in a nut shell. Tours over and we're gonna be heading over to the cafe in case you guys wanna come with cause we're starving!" Kotetsu said waving them on.

"Just in case, take these booklets- my and Kotetsu's emails are inside the covers." Izumo said passing out material.

"Naruto?" A voice questioned from behind.

Naruto and Neji turned around at the same time.

"Sai, what's up?" Naruto said with a grin. "I didn't think I'd bump into you here today."

"Right, fancy meeting like this huh..." He said attempting a smile. He glanced in Neji's direction. "Neji." He said evenly.

"Hello." Neji responded not being too fond of the college freshman.

"You should have told me you were coming. I could have met up with you earlier." Sai said slinging his ever present back pack of art supplies over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, that would have been cool but Neji got us into this rad group tour. Anyway looks like you were pretty busy today...or last night rather. Is that an overnight bag I see?" Naruto teased.

Sai smiled. "Yeah, you've got me there. A night of passion followed with an on the lunch, who could resist?" He commented in a joking manner.

"Right," Naruto nodded. "We're about to go have some lunch ourselves."

Neji stood by watching Sai closely. He didn't trust this character one bit.

"Ok then I guess I'll see you around, unless you two wanna come over my place for a minute?" Sai offered. He was in a good mood after all. He had Sasuke back, a full stomach and more than enough inspiration to finish his art project that was due two days ago.

Naruto looked at Neji and then back at Sai. "It's cool. We got some bentos so…" Naruto announced knowing that group activities weren't really in Neji's top 10.

"Ok. Then you two kids have fun." Sai said looking from Naruto to Neji. Though Naruto denied it, Sai was now sure he was dating Neji.

"Cool, see ya at work." The blonde said as he patted Sai on the shoulder and strolled off with Neji close by.

Sai watched the two waltz into the parking lot. He felt a lot better about rekindling with Sasuke now that he could see Naruto was well occupied. Though he would cross anyone to be with Sasuke, Sai was a tad torn since he was doing it to Naruto.

Neji hated that sneaky look Sai had. It always looked as though his facial expressions and words never synced up. And those irritating piercing eyes were the worst. Just like someone else Neji knew. Thankfully, he didn't have to deal with Sai on a regular basis anymore; he would just be equally glad when he could say the same thing about Sasuke.

Neji unlocked the car doors and grabbed the boxed lunches. He and Naruto sat at an outside picnic area an began to eat again in a deafening silence.

"How is it?" Neji asked as if breaking the ice with a stranger.

"Good." Naruto responded with a nod. He was back to one word answers again.

"What did you think about the tour?" Neji inquired further seeing if maybe he could get an actual conversation the way Sai had.

"I liked what I saw." Naruto responded curtly.

Neji lowered his brows. "Naruto, I want to know if I did something to upset you." Neji went ahead and asked. He didn't want to play this game anymore.

Naruto avoided looking into Neji's eyes. He thought about the night before and grew even more sheepish since Neji was being upfront with him. "No." He said focusing on his food.

"I'm sorry if I pressured you into anything you didn't want to do..." Neji stated knowing 'no' wasn't a good enough answer.

"That's not it. I don't feel pressured at all. It's nothing." Naruto attempted to switch up his tune.

"Alright then." Neji accepted.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. He was going to have to say something sooner or later.

**Later**

_Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong_

The door bell sounded off as Sasuke ignored each ring. He was pretty sure whoever it was was trouble.

_Ding dong_

_Ringggggg, ringgggggg, ringggggg_

His phone began to coincide with the door bell.

He looked at the caller id.

_What were the odds?_ He thought to himself before picking up. "Hello?"

"Are you really going to pretend you don't hear me ringing the door bell?" Shikamaru inquired flatly.

Sasuke hung up the phone and made his way down the stairs.

"Finally." Shikamaru remarked as he entered the home. He stepped over glass and trash and then looked Sasuke up and down. "Well at least you're in one piece." He commented making reference to the mess.

The raven started up the stairs and lit a cigarette.

"You know you really shouldn't hide yourself away like this...we've been looking for you a week straight now." The black haired boy said following Sasuke.

"Well now you found me." Sasuke commented as he pushed his bedroom door open and walked straight for the window.

"Right, I figured we should talk." Shikamaru said getting straight to the point.

"About?" Sasuke asked.

"Whatever you've been up to." Said the genius.

Sasuke opened his arms in a "look around you" type of way.

Shikamaru knew there was a certain way in which Sasuke had to be approached. "What's going on with you and Naruto?"

"Nothing...period." Sasuke squinted at the sunlight pouring in from outside.

Shikamaru made a face. "How is it that easy?"

"Because it is. I messed up and that's that." The raven grunted.

"I'm sure it's fixable."

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru who he'd known since grammar school. He knew almost everything about him and he was easily the smartest yet laziest damn person Sasuke knew; with that said, how could he be so green? "Everything I ever told him was a lie."

Shikamaru was quiet for a second. "What about your feelings? I know when you told him how you felt, that was true."

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked just to be an asshole.

"Because I know you and you wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it."

Sasuke knew that was true.

"It might not be easy but-"

"There is no _but_…" Sasuke countered.

"_But_ you need to try. Lookyou and Naruto were good together, you were good. That goes for your attitude and your using...I mean what about that?"

"I've been screwed since day one Shikamaru. Nothing is going to change that." Sasuke debated.

"You need to realize, a lot of people care about you." Shikamaru revealed. "Whether you think so or not, people want to see you succeed."

Sasuke smirked arrogantly at the thought.

Shikamaru's eyes traveled the length of Sasuke's arm. He could see a small blood stain on the back of his hand. "Is that from cutting?"

Sasuke looked down. "No..." he blew smoke from his nose before putting out the cigarette. "That's from my eye."

Shikamaru shifted his hands around in his pockets. "I just want to make sure you stay on the right track you know?" Shika tried leveling with the teenager.

"Uh huh, why don't you just ask me?"

Shikamaru paused for a second. "Are you using again?"

"NO. But I want to." Sasuke admitted truthfully.

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief. "Can we keep it that way?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"You know I haven't had a chance to talk to Naruto yet."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "That's done, just leave him alone."

"Sasuke-" Shikamaru attempted to reason.

"It's fine, Shikamaru. I messed up and that's all there is to it."

Shikamaru made a face.

"Anything that has ever made me happy has always been taken away and Naruto is no different. Why bother?" Sasuke proposed a serious question.

"Was it a mistake?" The glum teen asked to find out where Sasuke's head was. Sure he was saying one thing, but Shikamaru would make a bet that inside, Sasuke felt differently.

Sasuke blew the last bit of smoke out of his lungs through his nostrils. He would never call being with a Naruto a mistake. It wasn't. "Is over." He repeated the blonde's own words from the dance.

"Well, I can't force you so I'll support you...no matter what."

Sasuke lingered on his last words closely. He hated to say them but there wasn't anything that could be done at this point. Naruto was the one that made the decision, he couldn't change that although he tried. Naruto hated him. There was nothing he could do right now. Sasuke understood that what he did hurt and there was no excuse. Not even those three little words could make everything better between them.

**Across town**

"This view is amazing..." Naruto said to Neji as he gazed out the large window of the hotel they chose for the night.

"Good, I asked for the best room." Neji announced as he plopped down on the sofa.

Naruto made his way over to the chocolate haired teen and stood behind the seat. "You really ought to let me split the room bill with you." Naruto pouted.

"Nope. I told you I have it. It's really not that much anyway." Neji refused once again.

"Fine." Naruto huffed as he climbed over the back of the couch and started to look through a room service book.

Neji was glad that he was talking more. Still he wasn't his normal self. "Tired?" Neji asked.

"Yea. Exhausted." Naruto said throwing in a yawn.

"Me too. Hey, does anything look good in their?" Neji placed a query.

"I guess it depends on what you want. This ravioli looks great though." Naruto pointed out.

"Let's get some." Neji approved.

"You sure?" Naruto questioned. He didn't see any ramen on the menu so he went with something else.

"Yes, we do need dinner after all." Neji said as he turned the channels on the TV.

Naruto picked up the phone and placed an order. "15-20 mins." He said hanging up the line and closing the book.

"Why don't we decide what other schools to go see?" Neji suggested quickly. He didn't want things to get quiet again.

"O okay, Kumogakure and Suna are good I guess..." Naruto started.

Neji nodded as Naruto continued to speak. He was not listening anymore but not because he didn't care. It was just that Naruto's lips were so distracting, all he could do was think about kissing them. He was at a forked road. On one hand he and Naruto had gone all the way for the first time giving him a green light, then on the other hand Naruto was acting weird all the day which was a giant RED. Neji wasn't sure what the problem was but right now he couldn't really deal. Acting on urge alone, Neji jolted forward and stole a kiss cutting Naruto's sentence short. He moved closer and put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. Noticing that Naruto was not kissing back Neji eased off. "Sorry." The brunette spoke as he waited for a response.

Naruto didn't speak.

Neji shook his head. "I just couldn't resist..."

"It's ok." Naruto sounded unsure.

Neji pressed on. "I asked you earlier if something I did bothered you, I really want you to tell me if that's the case."

Naruto looked away.

"I see, well, I am sorry then." Neji stood as he concluded from Naruto's look that it _was_ him.

"NO," Naruto blurted out grabbing onto Neji's hand. He wanted to avoid this convo but he figured it was inevitable.

Neji hovered over the blonde. "You have to tell me what's wrong...I can't read your mind."

"I know, I just..." Naruto froze up.

Neji sat down beside him again.

Naruto looked into his eyes. He didn't know why he was feeling like this. "I didn't know what you were expecting from me, but the more I think about it…I don't think I want to be in a relationship right now." Naruto pushed the words out slowly. "All day I had this feeling like you'd be mad with me if I told you. I just really like things the way they are right now with us, just friends."

"I see." Neji said looking away. He hadn't asked Naruto to be his boyfriend but he pretty much assumed that was the next step for them.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Well?"

"I'm not mad." Neji responded desolately.

"Ok, we can still do all the fun things we were doing..." Naruto suggested.

Neji nodded in agreement. He hoped all the effort he was putting in would have made Naruto realize that he was serious about being with him however...

Naruto waited for Neji to say something else. He didn't want things to be awkward.

"Do you want to get back with him?" Neji asked straight forward. He had a right to know. If Naruto said '_yes'_ he could stop his pursuit, if the answer was '_no'_ he still had a chance.

While Naruto was waiting for Neji to say something, this totally caught him off guard. He took a moment to think.

"Is that why you still wear the necklace?" Neji followed up his first question with a 2nd taking Naruto's hesitation as a YES.

"No," Naruto denied shaking his head.

"It's ok...you don't have to disallow your feelings Naruto. I know it takes time for them to change." Neji looked at Naruto closely. "It's all over your face." He said in the nicest possible way.

Naruto looked down. He might as well come clean. Neji didn't deserve to be lied to. "Neji, I don't mean for it to be like that. Even though, he did something really messed up...I don't hate him. I can't."

"I understand." Neji stated feeling like he'd always play second fiddle to Sasuke Uchiha.

"That doesn't have anything to do with the way I feel about you." Naruto added.

"What if you can never get over him?" Neji inquired.

Naruto was silent. _What if..._

"Never mind." Neji spoke up over the uncomfortable quiet. "I shouldn't have said those things. It's really soon so I don't want to rush you."

Naruto added his hand to Neji's. "I want to work on us." He said confident that he was making a good choice.

"Of course." Neji concurred immediately.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Neji softly. He parted Neji's lips with his tongue. Feeling his shirt being pulled off, Naruto quickly moved over Neji's lap and straddled the brunette right where he sat.

"I'll wait for you...however long it takes." Neji declared as he began to kiss and caress the blonde's bare chest. Neji was ready. He wanted a repeat of the night before. He lifted the Naruto, whose legs were tightly wrapped around his body, and laid him across a nearby table.

"Nejiiii-" Naruto moaned as the other male dropped his pants.

Neji's erection grew in size just from hearing Naruto call his name. Pulling off the checkered boxers Naruto had on, Neji's next move was to prep the space he was about to fill with his manhood. Naruto looked so damn sexy as he bit down on his bottom lip and breathed heavily in response to Neji's curious fingers. A light sweat glistened off the blonde's skin causing Neji to tense at the sight.

_Damn…_ He cursed loathing the thought of losing to Sasuke once again. But then, as he gazed down at Naruto, he realized the prize for 2nd place was still just as sweet.

**Sunday mid morning**

"Mr. Uchiha, how are you today young master?" Asked the doorman as Sasuke walked into the largest of the Uchiha buildings downtown.

The dark haired male gave the guard a quick nod and headed straight for the elevator.

The guard swooned.

Sasuke looked down at his phone. There was a text.

_I miss you already…_ He read to himself.

Flipping open the phone Sasuke dialed Sai's number.

"You got my text I see." Sai played cute as he sat up straight in Sasuke's California king sized bed. He pulled the covers up to his waist and relaxed with the cell close to his ear.

"I need you to do something for me." Sasuke said as he stepped off the elevator. Sai was already hooked. Sasuke could tell he had let his wall all the way down. Sasuke began with his request.

Sai nearly dropped the phone when he heard what he was being asked. "But Sasuke, I thought you were clean?" Sai spoke quietly into the line as though it were being tapped.

Ignoring the question, Sasuke pressed forward. "I can't get it from any of his people and I can't risk buying from anyone else. I need you to do this for me. It's either this or go see him myself..." Sasuke threatened.

"NO, no you don't have to do that. I-I guess I can get it for you." Sai whispered not believing what he had just agreed to. "I'll have it for you tonight when I come back."

"Ok." Sasuke said disconnecting the line quickly.

Sai rubbed his head with his hand as his brain did back flips. This was quite the mess he was into now.

...

Sasuke tucked his phone away as he walked into the room full of suits. All eyes hastily shot to him.

"So what line of action should we take?" Asked bow tie guy as he focused on the raven who had already been prepped by Ibiki during his house visit.

Sasuke had made his final decision before even getting to this meeting. "If he wants to settle this with me then fine…" He said as he picked up the documents Ibiki mentioned.

…

The elevator door opened.

"Sasuke?" Ibiki called out as he shut the room door behind himself.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he turned to his vp.

"Are you feeling any better?" The taller man asked.

Sasuke stuck his hand into the opening to keep the elevator from closing. "Yea, I'm fine..."

Ibiki nodded. "Good. Call me if you need anything at all."

Sasuke stepped into the elevator. "Right."

Ibiki exhaled once the door was closed. The heir had taken that meeting a lot better than he imagined. He could only imagine what was going to happen once Sasuke came face to face with his brother.

**Much later **

Sai waited on the porch for Sasuke to come to the door. He hated what he was about to do but he couldn't exactly disagree to service the raven, not if he wanted to stick around that is. "Sasuke-" He said as the door opened.

Sasuke moved to the side without a word.

Sai stepped into the doorway and removed his backpack. He put his arms around Sasuke and inhaled his scent. He knew Sasuke wouldn't hug back but he didn't care. He reached in his jacket pocket and handed Sasuke a small bag. "How did everything go today?" Sai asked as if he hadn't just done an illegal drug transaction.

Sasuke began to walk realizing the other male was following him. "Fine," he replied hoping Sai would go away.

The two entered the bedroom; suddenly Sasuke disappeared into the bathroom shutting the door tightly behind himself.

Sai sat on the bed and twiddled his thumbs uncomfortably.

_SHHHHHHNNNNNNN_

He turned to the door when he heard Sasuke snorting. Sai wanted to say so many things to Sasuke but he didn't know whether he should or not.

Sasuke cleared his nostrils as he exited the bathroom.

"So what else did you do today?" Sai made small talk.

Sasuke went to his dresser and peeled off some money from a wad he kept laying around. He walked over to the flat haired boy with an extend arm.

Sai looked at the cash hard. "I don't want your money." It felt inappropriate to take it due to the nature of the matter.

"You're in school, take the money." Sasuke said waving more money than necessary in the pale 19 year old's face.

Sai reached out and reluctantly took the bills. He didn't count, he just shoved the funds into his boot.

Sasuke sat next to him with his head low.

Sai looked at him from the corner of his eye.

Sasuke could feel him staring. "What?" Asked the raven with a sniffle.

"You told me yourself you were off drugs..." Sai recalled.

Sasuke stood. "Don't start."

"I know you don't want to hear this-"

"Then stop...if you know I don't want to hear it, just stop." Sasuke ordered making a move for the door.

"Don't leave!" Sai called out in desperation.

Sasuke stood idle for a moment. The way Sai called out for him was so familiar. Just like back when they were dating. It was obvious Sai had never lost those feelings for him.

"I'm sorry. Can you stay, please?" The flat haired boy asked sadly as if Sasuke would never come back.

Sasuke didn't move. He thought long and hard about his position. Sai was begging him not to go and it was feeling pretty good to be wanted right now. Climbing into the bed, the raven pushed himself back against the wall. He felt his heart rate increase. He hadn't felt like this in a while and wanted to savor every moment.

Sai scooted back and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Suddenly the ravens arm encased his body. He closed his eyes and reveled in the sudden affectionate he was receiving. He knew this wasn't your typical 'loving' relationship but he didn't care. Sasuke was Sasuke and he'd take him anyway he could get him.

**Clear across town**

Ibiki went to the window of his penthouse apartment and peered out unto the darkened city. He held his glass of whiskey, on the rocks of course, in his right hand and the string for the shades in his left. There was something ominous about Konoha's look at night. The normally peaceful city transformed once all the lights were off; that's when all the creeps came out to play. Drawing the blinds Ibiki took a glance about the apartment. There was a very unsettling feeling building around him and he couldn't exactly say what it was.

Stepping over to his home office area, Ibiki took a look at the paper work and untouched lap top that laid on his desk top. He was supposed to be working on the week's reports but he was in no mood for that. Standing by trying to make a decision, the older man brought his glass to his lips just when his eyes darted to the door.

_Ding_

Ibiki looked down at his blackberry and confirmed that he hadn't missed any calls and wasn't expecting any visitors. He walked to the large steel door and listened closely. Faint movements on the outside invoked his curiosity as he placed his eye to the peep hole.

"Hhmmm." He hummed as he moved away.

There was nothing to be seen. _It was probably just a malfunction or lost maintenance worker._ He figured seeing as though he was the only resident on that floor.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Ibiki stopped in his tracks and faced the door again. He quietly walked over to the door and turned his head to the side listening for any movement. Ibiki didn't hear anything. Suddenly the bald executive put a hand on the knob then found himself standing out in the hallway. Glancing first left then right, he confirmed his suspicion that he was in fact hearing things. If that was true, why was there a knot forming in the pit of his stomach?

Shutting the door with minor force, the man spun on his heels and decided to finally get some work done.

_SMASH!_

The chilled beverage splattered everywhere as it hit the floor shattering glass into a thousand pieces.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Itachi spoke evenly as he shifted his eyes from the mess on the floor to the man standing before him.

Ibiki couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then again I wasn't really that much of a surprise.

"You could have called up you know. I would have let you in." Ibiki said sure the male before him was behind his evening of unrest.

Itachi stared forward for a moment. "I don't expect to be received here with open arms."

"That goes without saying." Ibiki commented.

"Sasuke, he's the only reason I'm back. I am sure you gave him the paper work I sent over." Itachi spoke solemnly.

"You handed over all rights to the family business. Forfeiting your opportunity to ever hold chair, stock or make any decisions regarding the Uchiha brand again."

"Was he surprised?" Itachi asked as he stared off to the right.

"We all were."

Itachi, still wearing the long black cloak he used to do hits, stood silently as he reminisced about playing the guitar with Sasuke. "Tell me something…is he ready for me?"

Ibiki thought hard about the question. "I don't know." He said unsure of Sasuke's mental stability to face Itachi after all this time. "He's always wanted to kill you, but lately that hasn't been as important."

The two stood quiet.

"Thank you." Itachi said as he leisurely headed for the door.

"For?" Asked Ibiki not turning to watch the other man leave.

"Looking after him when I couldn't." Itachi said briefly before disappearing.

Ibiki walked back to the window and stared out into the darkness once again. He was right to think the creeps came out at night; apparently ghost did too.

**Monday**

"That's really cute…" Kiba commented dryly as he rolled his eyes behind Ino's head.

"But what about the cheetah print ones?" She asked referring to the boots she was modeling in the mirror.

"What about them?" Kiba asked grumpily. He had been as patient as possible with this girl all morning being dragged from store to store while she shopped and he carried bags.

"Which do you think I should buy?" She asked as she spun around looking right into his face.

Kiba grimaced. He really hated both pair. "I don't know. I'm hungry." He pouted turning his head.

"Ughhh!" Ino groaned before storming off.

"What?" He shouted in response as she disappeared behind the curtain. "Shit." Kiba scoffed. "Hey we gotta get to your dad's, are you like done or what?" He called out to her.

"YEAH IN A MINUTE!" She screeched.

Kiba took the warning and piped down. He knew that tone and he definitely wanted to make out that night so he figured he wouldn't piss her off anymore. He sighed heavily as he wondered what Naruto had been up to so far. Was he enjoying his break?

**At Naruto's**

"Well I'm glad you had fun." Pervy noted as he stood from the table and picked up his plate.

"Yeah the campus was awesome, the drive isn't too bad and everyone seemed nice enough. Neji is also considering going there." Naruto followed suit dumping his dishes into the sink. He and Jiraiya had just finished having fish for lunch. "What about you and granny?"

"Yeah we went out...but she went all ballistic after I slipped this waitress my number." The older male said feeling Tsunade had gone overboard.

"LOL, well I've noticed that people on dates don't normally hit on other people when they go out. I thought that was obvious enough?"

"I wasn't hitting on anyone! I had a few sake bombs then I figured the woman in question may need a good story writer one day."

"Right, and it's funny that you're serious." Naruto laughed some more.

"Anyway, I gotta get this novella finished. I've got about 14 chapters to go and I'm feeling really inspired..." Jiraiya said rubbing his hands together.

"Ewwww." Naruto mouthed. "I'll be down stairs, I got some cleaning to do."

"What? It should already be clean down there!" Jiraiya yelled as Naruto dashed down the basement steps.

"Let's see…where to start?" Naruto asked himself looking around the windswept room. He headed over to the bed and began throwing clothes, shoes and trash onto the floor so he could change his sheets. "Done." He smiled heading off to collect articles of clothing for laundry.

**Shikamaru's house**

Temari touched things as she walked back and forth through the living room ogling photos and awards. "AW! Kawaiiii! Young Shikamaru..." She squealed as she pointed to a rather embarrassing pic of the teen in pre-school.

"Right..." The genius huffed. He thought it was rather pretentious of his parents to have all that stuff out in the open on display. "Hey you wanna go upstairs maybe?"

"Ugh! Shikamaru, what type of girl do you take me for?" Temari asked in pretend disgust as she folded her arms across her chest which only directed Shika's eyes to her boobs.

"Ahh! No- wait I didn't mean it like that." He said growing a crimson blush as he turned his head away from her bosom.

"Hmph." Temari pouted turning back to the mantle.

"I just thought maybe we could skip this room." He said flopping down on the couch while rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Don't worry I think it's sweet." Temari said heading for the bashful boy. "We don't have many photos like this at my house...actually there are only two and they're pretty damaged."

"Oh yea? The photos are of all of you?" He inquired more.

"Well one is of Kankuro and I as babies then the other is our mother pregnant with Gaara hugging us." She said smiling softly as she remembered her mother's pretty features. Suddenly she noticed how close they were sitting. Temari felt her cheeks become flushed. Something about him just made her melt like butter. She didn't know if it was the massive amounts of sarcasm he used or the extreme level of nonchalant-ness in which he handled every situation. Whatever it was, was adorable.

Shikamaru was lost when it came to girls, as usual. "You look weird, what's with that smile?"

"Heh? What smile? What are talking about! Stop staring!" She said fanning her hand before her face.

"Uhm, ok." Shikamaru approved with a raised eye brow.

Clearing her throat Temari began to speak. "So what did you think of the movie?"

"Uhhhh, it was ok." Shikamaru said unenthusiastically. He couldn't ever recall the title of the movie they had just watched like 3 hours ago. It was something a girl would pick out.

"Liar, you hated it." She objected.

"What no way...it was gooood." Shikamaru stressed the word to improve its validity.

Temari laughed out loud. "Sarcasm, I knew it."

"You knew I would respond sarcastically?" He asked trying to make sense of her weirdness.

"No, not that. It's just that I saw you thinking the whole way through I knew you wouldn't like..."

"Well it's just illogical to think a bridge being bombed with three rounds of c4 would still be partially intact and functional at the end of the movie." Shika said putting on his thinking cap.

"OMG does it hurt?" She asked knocking on his skull.

"What? Ouch-" He said pushing her hand away.

"Having a brain that big? I mean how do you enjoy yourself if you're always thinking and rethinking things over and over like some lab geek?" She inquired.

"Ahhh and there's the brash girl I first met at school..." He commented smartly.

"Hey!" She said punching him in the arm with a _'love tap'_. "But really though, I have the best time trying to figure you out."

"There's nothing to figure. I think things over just as much as any other teenager..."

"Not with a 200 plus I.Q. you don't." She shook her head in protest.

"I shouldn't have told you that." He regretted.

"Hey you wanna make a bet?"

"About what?" He inquired.

"OK, _I say_ you do _twice_ as much thinking than any other _average guy_." She explained in her let's make a deal face.

"Uh, sorry I asked…don't make wagers on me." The pony-tailed teen said as he reared back on the sofa getting a bit more comfortable. Shikamaru raised his brows. "And anyway how would you find something like that out when we're the only two here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Like this-" The candy eyed girl replied as she advanced toward Shikamaru and pressed her chocolate flavored lips onto his.

Closing his eyes slowly, he thought about what this would mean for the two. He never figured she would make the first move, but then again she was the one that threw her # at him pretty much. Shikamaru figured he could appreciate her independent attitude. She definitely was not the "_damsel in distress"_ type which was really sexy. He wondered if this kiss would make their relationship official or if he had to actually ask her…

"See! You were thinking just now weren't you?" She asked moving back by a couple inches.

"N-no," Shikamaru said warily, he wasn't ready to stop yet.

"Liar!" She said with a giggle. "Let's watch some tv, ne?" She asked scooting closer to him and resting her head on his chest.

"Sure." The young male said picking up the remote. "What do you want to see?"

**Back at Naruto's**

Naruto sat on the bed and looked over his phone. He was beat from all the cleaning he did. He wondered what Neji was doing. Pulling up the texts he'd received earlier, Naruto smiled as he looked over them again.

_Can't wait to see you…_

He wanted Neji yet he wasn't 100 percent over Sasuke. He needed to be sure, before jumping into anything too serious. Naruto knew what had to be done; Neji wasn't going to wait around forever.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Naruto's eyes shot to the door. There was only one person who dropped in unannounced like that. Standing nervously, the blonde moved to the door. He reached out and touched the knob without asking who was there. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe this was why he was hesitant. Naruto got excited as he swung the door open, if Sasuke was really there…that was a definite sign.

"Gaara?" He asked with sparkling eyes as if seeing a phantom.


	25. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Yeah so this is my fic, I wrote it but but don't own. Kishimoto-sama totally pwns...

**Warning: **BOY LOVE, cussing, hetero, teen drinking and drugging *all very serious topics people-lol*

* * *

**Sticks and stones**

**Monday still**

"So...you wanted to talk to me?" Asked a cute blonde as he entered the school chemistry lab at the request of a dark haired fair skinned acquaintance.

Sasuke looked up from his seated position. He was surprised that the boy had actually shown. He was hoping not to get stood up and taking the chance really paid off.

He looked Naruto up and down. He couldn't take it anymore. He was genuinely sorry for what he did; he wholeheartedly missed his dobe. Being apart from Naruto was driving him insane, more insane than he already was. "I wanted to see you." He rose going straight for the other male.

"Teme..." Naruto hummed in reply as Sasuke began to kiss his neck.

Sasuke inhaled deeply. "Do you forgive me?" He asked in a heavy voice.

Naruto pulled on the raven's shirt bringing him in closer as he held his tongue for a minute. It felt so good to be in Sasuke's arms again. He ran his hands over the raven's chest delicately as he spoke up. "Of course...I've missed you so much."

That was all the answer Sasuke needed to hear. He joined lips with the blonde as they'd done on so many other occasions. "I want you right now-" Sasuke warned as he stripped the boy before him.

"S-Sasuke-" Naruto huffed as he was lifted onto the lab table behind him knocking glass beakers and goggles to the floor in the process.

"Shit..." Sasuke grunted as he raised his arms to allow Naruto to pull his shirt over his head. "You are so fucking sexy." He growled.

"Mmhmmm..." Naruto made a noise as he licked on Sasuke's neck then chest.

"Aahhhhh-" The raven let out an audible noise as he felt the slickness of Naruto's tongue glide across his tattoo followed by teeth and a light bite.

"Sasuke?" Sai inquired from the edge of the bed.

Naruto called Sasuke's name before jabbing him in the ribs. "Ahhh-" He grunted shifting beneath the sheets. He thought it was odd for Naruto to do that but he couldn't careless.

Sai geared up to poke again. "Sasuke? You ok?" He asked a bit louder this time.

Sasuke's eyes nearly pop out of his head as he awakes to find exactly where he is. "Fuck..." He mouthed to himself as he realized the throbbing between his legs was the only legit part of the hallucination he had just experienced about reuniting with his ex.

"Bad dream?" Sai inquired as Sasuke leapt from the bed and darted straight into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

"Hmph." Sai said shrugging his shoulders and continued to read his book.

**Later that night**

"Kabuto, don't be so rude. Allow our guessst the floor. After all, it's not every day we get to meet a real live ghost." Orochimaru spoke as he watched Itachi closely with olive colored eyes.

Kabuto eased back with tight lips. He kept his hand rested directly on the scalpel that was strapped to his side at all times.

"Now then, what was it you were saying?" Orochimaru humored the emotionless being who stood in the middle of the floor cloaked in black.

Itachi shifted his glaze to the right measuring Kabuto's exact distance from his self. Itachi focused back on the matter at hand. "It's come to my attention, my brother hasn't been here in a while yet you've made numerous attempts to reach him."

"Is that the rumor going around now a days?" Orochimaru snickered behind a sickening grin.

Itachi didn't find it quite that funny. "It is fact. I'm here to end all communication between yourself and Sasuke Uchiha." He stated sternly.

Orochimaru's feathers ruffled. "Oh, are you? Well since when do you care so much about your _brother_?" He added emphasis to the word as to mock the way Itachi freely used it. "If I recall correctly, while you were off trying to rule the world with Madara, poor Sasuke was left all alone to fend for himself. You should actually be here thanking me for keeping him from slitting his own wrists down to the bone." The snake like males temperament changed once he decided he was being threatened.

Itachi made himself clear. "I'm not here to discuss the past. The future will be as previously stated-"

"And if it isn't? In case you didn't _hear_ while you were off globetrotting, Uchihas no longer _run_ Konoha. You'll probably be put to death for deciding to show your face in this town again." Orochimaru says dismissing his stoic former squad member.

"So, that means it's time for you to go." Kabuto spoke up.

Itachi waited before taking a step forward. Before he could do anything, Kabuto dashed to the scene with blade in hand. Red eyes rotated in the darkened dank apartment catching all movements made, small or large. Kabuto winced in pain as he was unable to get a firm hold on his own footing. The high school senior knew nothing of his whereabouts until Itachi placed his own weapon to his gullet and twisted his arm behind his back tight enough to break. _How the hell?_ Kabuto questioned stunted to find himself on his knees now facing Orochimaru. Any movement on his behalf would surely mean sudden death.

Orochimaru brimmed with anger.

Though Itachi held a look of dis-interest on his face, the matter he addressed was a serious one. "If you value your life, you will remain motionless."

"So Madara is done with you then? You've been dumped? Either that or you wised up to his true intentions. I'm just glad I got out when I did. Taking orders was never a strong trait of mine." Orochimaru boasted.

Itachi rolled his eyes upward. The truth was, Akatsuki, the organization Itachi worked for for all these years, was still very much alive and operational. Sure they had lost a few members but that's not what he was here to talk about. "I've returned for one reason. You will respect my request." He reiterated.

Kabuto swallowed hard. He felt a warm bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. Yes, he was scared of dying right then and there.

Orochimaru flared his nostrils. "So you're plan is big brother to the rescue? How naive. That boy is more damaged than you could even comprehend."

Itachi felt as though his point was made. There was no need to explain himself to the likes of Orochimaru. He released the grip he had on Kabuto and dropped the scalpel to the floor.

The glasses wearing boy gripped his throat and exhaled loudly.

Orochimaru stewed in misery as Itachi showed his self to the door.

**Back at Naruto's**

The red head stood flustered. He couldn't believe he'd worked up the courage to come all the way to Naruto's only to be at a loss for words. Communication never was his strong point after all.

"Uhm, here come in." Naruto said moving to the side. "Man, you totally freaked me out just now." He said as the boy, now in the middle of his living space, turned to face him. "Ohhh, not you per say. I meant- well I just thought you were someone else is all..." Naruto said nervously recanting his words.

Gaara continued to look on in silence.

Naruto smiled with glee. "I'm super excited you came over here. Sorry I was kinda MIA that last week of school. I should have called you or something but I didn't have any # for you."

Gaara remembered how he called Naruto that time after blocking his number and was so embarrassed that he hung up. This time, he was determined to speak. The red head shifted his eyes about the room.

"That's right you've never been over before so I guess a tour's in order. This is where I stay. Bed, tv, bathroom...all the most important things. I keep telling Pervy Imma get a mini fridge to go right over there but I haven't done it yet. Anyway upstairs is everything else-"

"Naruto…" Gaara finally spoke cutting off the babbling blonde.

Naruto was in awe, this was the first time Gaara had said his name. Actually it was the first thing he'd ever said. Naruto looked on patiently as he waited to see what else Gaara had to say after all this time.

"Thank you..." The red head cooed lightly as he focused all his energy on the blonde. It was a bit uncomfortable after all.

"For what?" Naruto asked as clueless as ever.

After a short pause the tired eyed boy continued. "…for being the only other person in my entire life to ever interact with me without fear." Gaara's eyes quickly hit the floor. His face was too hot to look at Naruto right now. He was however, relieved to get this off his chest. "I should go." He said with a raspy voice before pushing past the blonde not giving him a chance to respond.

Naruto smiled as he watched the door shut. He was satisfied. _Mission accomplished._ He thought seeing as though he was able to reach Gaara when everyone else had already written him off. Being new was hard, that was something Naruto knew first hand. All Gaara needed was somebody to help him out of his shell, just as his friends had done for him upon arrival.

_Friends_... He repeated in his head. He wondered what they were all doing.

**Tuesday**

Naruto walked into the cafe all smiles that day. He was feeling good. He had a clear head and a clean conscious. He was thankful for many things: a job, a father figure and his health. He was also thankful for Neji who had just dropped off some dinner for him on his way to a Hyuga event that afternoon. Naruto decided that he wasn't going to stress over things he couldn't control anymore. Instead he was going to roll with the punches and be a teenager while he still could.

Sai had been quiet all day as he sneakily checked out Naruto as he whistled while he worked. He could see a light around him again. It was as if he was carefree; similar to the first few days they'd met. Sai lightly stroked his brush over paper as he thought about the obvious. He liked Naruto, he had nothing against him but if it came down to Sasuke vs Naruto; Sasuke was the clear winner. Sai bit his tongue. He really didn't want things to go that route. Judging by Naruto's look, they didn't have to either. It was clear that he was over it. Done. The sad part about the situation was that Sasuke only pretended to feel the same way. As long as he didn't decide to pursuit Naruto again, Sai was confident that for the time being, he'd have Sasuke all to himself. If it could be helped, he had no intentions of sharing the raven with anyone this time around.

Sai did one of his usual faux smiles. "So are you ready to get back to school?" Sai asked deciding to go fishing for info.

"Naaah," Naruto responds while keeping busy. He didn't want his made up mind to begin to wander. "But I guess it can't be helped." He said returning a larger smile in Sai's direction.

Sai felt a palpitation in his chest when thought of Sasuke being at school all day. He shifted his face into another phony expression.

"I'm actually excited to get back so I could talk with Iruka, boy did he sure miss out on a lot." Naruto said sweeping behind the counter alluding to his break up.

Sai was not ready for this yet. He had unwillingly allowed himself to get sucked back in by the raven haired teenager and now he was obsessed. How could he be so sure Sasuke wouldn't see Naruto and run off?

"-what about you?" Asked Naruto.

_Dammit!_ Sai cursed inwardly. He totally missed what Naruto just asked cause he was thinking about Sasuke. _Again_. "What?"

"I said I can't wait for summer and asked if you had any plans. Are you ok?" Naruto questioned with a laugh.

"Oh, yea yea!" Sai said waving his hand before his face. "I was just wondering if I left the iron on this morning. But no, I don't have any plans. I mean I really hope to get this teachers assistant position for summer classes but it's not a definite or anything."

"O well at least you got hope. I guess I'll just be here all summer if Gamakichi and Gamatatsu need me that is."

Sai thought about how restless Sasuke was every summer. He never had anything to do with himself but get into trouble. "Why don't you take a trip or something. I'm sure your mom and dad would look forward to having to you back home for a bit before your senior year starts." He suggested hoping to keep the two far apart.

Naruto's heart nearly leapt out his mouth at that comment. He had forgotten all about that lie. "Uh, well, uhmm...my parents- they're always working soooo no one's ever really home with me anyhow." He said nervously scratching at his head. _How forgetful._ He thought.

That sounded suspicious to Sai. Then again he didn't really like dealing with his own family either so...whatever. "Right," he agreed.

As the day passed by, a few customers came and went and in between the two boys continued their nominal conversation neither trying to delve too deep into recent issues.

"I would like to live on campus but I think Pervy would be lonely so I don't know, I might commute." Naruto deduced remembering the talk he had with Pervy about staying around as long as possible.

"Right, well I hurried up and got out of my parents place. Once college is done and I have to leave the dorms and go home, I'll probably shot myself." Sai commented flatly without looking up.

"How morbid." Naruto shuttered.

_Ringgggg ringggggg ringggggggg_

Sai felt vibrations on his thigh from his phone within his pocket. He pulled it out partially as if Naruto could see the caller id from across the room or something. "Oh, hey I'm gonna catch this. I'll be right back." He said stepping outside.

"Sure." Naruto waved without second thought.

Once outside Sai exhaled deeply and picked up. "Hello Sasuke." He said in a sweet voice.

"Sai? I need you to bring me something tonight..." Sasuke spoke huskily into the phone.

Sai knew what it was he wanted. "Yeah, sure." He agreed unenthusiastically .

"What time are you leaving tonight?" Sasuke asked always feeling the need to be instantly gratified.

"The regular time Sasuke." Sai could tell Sasuke was getting pulled back deeper and deeper into his addiction though he denied it. Sai didn't know what to do to help, so instead he continued to enable.

"Can you get it now? I'll come pick you up from the shop later?" Sasuke pressed further. He was desperate.

"Uh, no...I can't leave out now. Uhm, Gamatatsu is here today since you know..." Sai trailed off with this comment. Sasuke was still under the impression that Naruto hadn't come back to work yet causing the cafe to be short staffed and forcing the owners to alternate shifts to cover the blonde. Sai dared not mention the fact that Naruto was back, he didn't want any temptations so it was best to keep him at a distance.

"Ok well, catch a cab straight here once you get it." Sasuke said in a less than loving tone.

"Ok Sasuke." Sai replied feeling like every bit of the drug mule he had become.

Hanging up was the easy part. Sai exhaled loudly before turning to head back in.

"Everything ok?" Naruto asks looking up from his position.

"Better than ever." Sai's words were as shallow as his smile.

**Later**

"So when are we hanging out again?" Sakura asked with a sweetness to her voice.

"Uhm we can get together soon actually." Naruto replied.

"Good it's been a while and I'm in need of a blonde blue eyed handsome boy to hug on." She said hugging her own pillow as she laid in bed on the line with Naruto.

"Awww, wow I feel missed." He responded.

"Yeah and besides that, it'll be time to go back to school soon. I want to say I saw you at least twice during break. Lemme know when's a good time for you."

Naruto hated to be reminded again about school. He thought about the question posed. He'd been spending so much time with Neji lately that he had to schedule other activities way ahead of time. "You wanna come over Thursday night?"

"Sure thing. I guess I'll see ya then." She said excitedly.

"Great. See ya."

-Click-

_School_. Naruto cringed. He knew this time would come. He still had a few days to prep his self. Could he really go back alone? Well he did have Gaara and Sakura and of course Neji, but what about the rest of the guys. Naruto started to doubt his initial reaction. Were they really at fault for something Sasuke did?

Sitting up on his bed, Naruto grabbed his camera off the night stand. His finger lingered over the on/off button for a moment. Something deep down inside him said not to do it, yet something else was urging him. As the device powered on, Naruto took a deep breath and thought about what he see saved on that memory card. A grin slowly crept across his face as he flipped through the stored photos. Naruto let out a chuckle as he recalled the picture before him.

"Ha! That's when Kiba got busted in Kakashi's looking at porn on his phone...such a loser." Naruto spoke to himself as he clicked to the next picture. All the photos were the same, him and his friends hanging out, partying, drinking...whatever. They were always having fun.

The smile he had on his face slowly faded as he came across yet another saved memory. The night he and Sasuke sat in his house, alone, together. That night was great. Sasuke pretended to be hard and cut off, it was obvious he was waiting for someone else like him. Someone else to show him the world wasn't so bad. Naruto touched the 3 inch LCD screen with his finger tip. He traced the raven's outline and laughed at his own silly expression. He remembered that night perfectly, when he asked Sasuke why there weren't any pictures up. He reminisced on the raven's protests before giving in and allowing the picture to be snapped.

_Knock knock knock knock _

Naruto jumped at the sudden noise almost dropping the camera on the floor.

"Sheeesh-" he huffed as he stood up and turned the device off. He tossed it on the bed and rubbed his palms across his jeans before opening the door.

"Told you I would get out early." Neji said stepping into the house.

Naruto shut the door. "That you did."

"How was work?" Neji asked handing Naruto a bag.

"Good. Awesome, you got 'Night of the creeps'." Naruto said as he plopped down on the couch.

"That I did. Did you eat already?" Neji asked from across the room.

"Nah, I came straight home. Pervy left pizza money though. I think he went out with granny. You wanna order?"

Neji looked at the camera that was laying on the bed. "That's fine." He said taking out his phone. "You sure you don't want to go out?" Neji asked for the third time that night. For some reason Naruto was dead set on staying in.

"Nah, let's just chill here."

Neji conceded. "What ever you wish."

**Else where**

"I had a really good time Shikamaru." Temari says as she reaches her door step and turns to face him.

"That's good to hear. Then again you say that every time we go out so I'm starting to think it's just a habit." Shikamaru said eying the awkwardly dark home behind his date.

"Well, you'll just have to keep taking me out to know for sure now won't you?" She laughed throwing her arms around the dark haired boy's neck.

"I guess, but my bank account is looking a little light so I'll be glad when school starts up again. That way I can see you without having to spend money." He said cynically.

"Oh Kami, Shikamaru, you are soooo mean!" Temari added her lips to his and they shared in a sweet goodnight kiss. "Now, is that anyway to speak to your girlfriend?"

Shikamaru looked into her teal colored eyes. "Are we?" He asked shyly.

"Well if you ask nicely of course." Temari said joining her hands with his.

Shikamaru, who always thought too much, begin to think. "And you're sure about this?"

"Would you stop being so careful! Just ask me already before I change my mind!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Shikamaru asked with rosy cheeks.

"Bwahahahaha!" Temari's face hurt from laughing so hard. "You should see yourself, you're like so cute right now!"

Shikamaru smacked his teeth. "If you were only gonna make fun-" He started to protest.

"OK, ok...goodnight Shikamaru!" She near shouted. "And yes, of course I will be your girlfriend, silly."

With that said the door shut and Shikamaru realized he was a really lucky boyfriend.

...

"Jeez, look who decided to come home." Kankuro said as he pulled the curtain back a bit to peep out.

"Get out the window loser." Temari scoffed.

Kankuro raised a lip at her as he let the curtain go.

Temari tossed her jacket across the table on her way to the kitchen. She glanced up at the top of the stairs as she passed by and caught a glimpse of Gaara before he faded into a shadow.

"So what? Are you gonna spend all your time with that dork now?" Kankuro asked as he entered the kitchen next.

"So what? Are you gonna stalk me from room to room now?" She retorted grabbing a bottle of water and shutting the fridge door. "Anyway, you don't even know him." She said as she sipped the cold beverage and leaned against the counter.

"Like I would bother." He snipped back.

"Well then stop acting like a jealous oaf."

"Whatever. You and your boyfriend suck." Kankuro pouted.

Temari smiled. "We can find you a friend too you know."

"Pssssstttt. Don't do me any favors. These kids around here are losers." He decided.

"Even Gaara has a friend these days. How crazy is that?" She asked sipping again.

"Girlfriend?" Kankuro asked almost in a panic.

"No, that kid Naruto. I think that's what he was so worried about all last week. You know that's where he was last night right." Temari spilled the beans.

"What? Stop lying."

"No really, me and Shikamaru saw him turn down Naruto's block when we were in a cab coming in from the movies."

"So you saw him, on a street and decided where he was going without actually seeing it." Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me sound delusional. He doesn't know anyone else around here and Shikamaru was sure it was Naruto's street. Where else would he be going?"

"Whatever, you sound crazy. You and your psychic boyfriend. I'm goin to bed." Kankuro said waving a hand at Temari before heading out the kitchen.

Temari shook her head and took a seat. It would be awesome if Gaara actually had a friend. From what she heard, Naruto was a phenomenal guy. Speaking of phenomenal guys, Temari got was now in an official relationship. She bit her bottom lip as she pictured her next encounter with her boyfriend; she couldn't wait.

**Later still**

"So, that was interesting." Neji said as Naruto hit the lights.

"Yeah right, I know you don't like these movies by now. You don't have to fake." Naruto said flipping back across the couch. His head landed on Neji's lap.

"Hey, I enjoy for your sake." Neji smiled. "All I need is a bowl of grapes." He said referencing the way Naruto was stretched out relaxing.

"Yeah that would be rad." Naruto said looking at his watch.

"It's about that time." Neji concluded as the blonde sat up straight.

"Is it?" Naruto asked.

Neji stood. He looked back curiously.

"Are you anti-sleepover?" Naruto questioned.

A smile snuck onto the elite teenagers features. "I've never been asked."

Naruto stood up and love tapped Neji's arm. "Stay."

Neji wanted to shout out loud. Of course he maintained his composure though. "Are you sure?" He double checked wanting to be clear.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Naruto shrugged going for yet another slice of cold pizza. Though he wasn't ready to fully commit, Naruto was satisfied sharing his time (and bed) with Neji.

"Ok then," Neji said as he looked the blonde up and down. He couldn't wait to get undressed. "Let me just call my uncle. I'll be right back." Neji said stepping over to the door.

"Cool." Naruto nodded as he pulled the DVD out the player. After closing the case he turned around and looked at the bed. The same one he use to share with a certain raven.

Naruto pulled off his shirt and headed for the bathroom. He hated the fact that he looked in the camera. Throughout the whole movie, he was thinking about Sasuke. He couldn't stop. He missed him bad but he didn't want Neji to know. Was he so stupid to think he was over the raven that easily? Neji was a good distraction but Naruto felt himself slipping. All he could do now was pretend..._but how?_ Bad sign.

"OK, I'm all set." Neji announced as he walked back into the house.

"Nice." Naruto said as he glanced over the mirror. He wet his face and dried it with a rag. "Did you need something to sleep in?" He asked stepping out of the bathroom.

Neji looked over his tanned figure as he stood there in polka-dotted pajama pants. "Yes." He answered.

"Cool, I got you." Naruto said taking to his laundry bag.

Neji sat on the bed and watched. Despite the time they were spending with each other, he felt like his relationship with Naruto was still at its initial stages. He wondered what the problem could be. He felt like they were still strangers being nice to each other, as if Naruto wasn't 100% comfortable around him. He understood that the blonde wasn't ready for a relationship but still sometimes there was such an awkward interaction between the two. Naruto was different with his friends and Naruto was different with Sasuke. Neji didn't know what more he could do to prove to Naruto he wanted him, uncut and unfiltered. He would have to keep trying, he was _not_ prepared to give up without a fight.

"Aye, something wrong?" Naruto asked now with a toothbrush half hanging out his mouth.

Neji panicked. "Oh no, I just remembered, no toothbrush..." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"No sweat. Pervy keeps extras. I can go get you one." Naruto said dashing into the bathroom again. After spitting and rinsing he comes back. Something else was wrong. "Be right back k?"

Neji looked up. He was honestly thinking of reasons to leave. "Oh, ok."

Naruto opened his arms. "You sure you ok?" He asked noticing the look of unease on the chocolate haired teen's face.

Neji decided against saying anything. "I'm fine. I'll change while you're gone."

Naruto nodded.

**Wednesday morning**

"Breakfast was good." Tsunade said with a smile.

Jiraiya smiled perversely. "Yea but dinner was even better...especially dessert. Teeheheh..." He giggled.

_WHAPPPP! _

"Don't you get fresh with me, hentai." Tsunade gripping the wooden spoon in hand ferociously.

Jiraiya made a face before clearing his throat. "Well what's on the agenda-" he began to ask before trailing off. Something outside caught his eye as he looked out the kitchen window.

"Nani?" Asked Tsunade equally curious.

"That Hyuga kid is sticking this one out I see." The white haired male declared as he witnessed Neji's vehicle pull off the property.

"Over night visit?" Tsunade inquired as she searched the tall male's face.

Jiraiya nodded. "It appears so."

Things were quiet for a bit as both parties assessed the situation.

"Just like that kid to screw up a good thing eh?" Tsunade asked sipping coffee.

"Well he still has a lot of growing to do. I'm sure Sasuke will be fine when he comes to his senses. He has big shoes to fill after all."

"I have a meeting to attend once school starts back up. It's with superintendent Danzo." Tsunade stated from behind shut eyes.

Jiraiya probed. "Oh?"

"It's about Sasuke...he hates that kid's guts you know."

"Hhm." Jiraiya sighed. It was obvious that wasn't going to be the best of meetings.

"Ohayo ero-jiisan, bachan." Naruto said coming through the basement door.

"Brat..." Tsunade mumbled.

"What are you doing today besides lazing around and eating up all the food?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto turned the carton of orange juice up to his mouth.

"Hahaha!" Naruto chuckled as he wiped away residual juice. "As of now, I'm hanging with you two!"

"Well I do have some junk that needs hauling out the attic..." Tsunade spoke under her breath.

Naruto grimaced. "Granny, every time I see you, you have chores for me to do..."

**At the café**

_Ding ding_

The bell sounded causing Naruto to look up. He was standing over Sai's shoulder watching him draw a manga for one of his classes when a person walked in.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto spoke as if seeing ghosts.

"Yo." The pony tail clad teen says as he walks right up to Naruto. He rolls his eyes between the blonde and the art student. "Hey." He says to Sai.

"Hi." Sai replies faintly.

"So, how are you?" Shika asks Naruto.

"Uhm, great. What's up?" Naruto said with a light shrug. He felt a tad childish now for not returning any of the Shikamaru's 15 calls.

"Uhhh, do you think maybe we can go somewhere?" Shikamaru inquired, it was clear he need to say some things in private.

Naruto pulled off his apron and draped it over the counter top on his way to the break room. "Sai, I'll be back." He called out as Shikamaru followed him behind the curtain.

"OK." The flat haired male said with a slight nod. He wondered about the conversation that was about to take place. Sasuke was probably going to be a topic of discussion. Suddenly he became nervous.

Shikamaru sat across from Naruto in the back, he wasted no time getting to the point. "Look, I want to clear the air on some things that happened. I figured we ought to speak face to face to make some sense of this." He started.

"Right." Naruto agreed.

"Ok so, I know it sucks what happened but I really want to tell you we did not do this on purpose. As you know, things with Sasuke are always more complicated then they should be. Between him on one end and you on the other, I guess it's kinda hard to pick the right move versus the easy move. At any rate, this thing with Orochimaru we all thought that was history but- I mean, I was really shocked about it too." Shikamaru shook his head in disgust. "As for Kiba, well he really is a moron but he loves you like a brother. I know he's sorry and I know he wouldn't intentionally hurt you."

Naruto didn't look at Shikamaru right away however he was listening closely. He knew good and well things had gotten out of hand. He'd pouted long enough. "I know you guys didn't do anything. I took it out on all of you and that wasn't right of me. I guess I was just really confused. It felt like y'all were all in on this dumb gag at my expense but I get it now."

"Nah man, it wasn't like that at all." Shikamaru explains further. "I would have been the first one on Sasuke's ass if I knew about this Orochimaru trash. The guy is bad news and Sasuke knows it. Since this mess went down, Kiba hasn't said one word to Sasuke. He says he's cutting him off for good. He's really devoted to you as a friend, I just hope you know that."

Naruto thought about how many years Kiba had known Sasuke and for it to come to this was sad. "That's not what I intended. Kiba doesn't have to stop being friends with him cause of me."

Shikamaru shrugged. "That's what he decided."

Naruto stood quiet.

"I talked to Sasuke too." The dark haired teen threw out.

Naruto thought about his ex again as he had the last few nights.

"I'm afraid he might hurt his self." Shikamaru continued. "I don't wanna pull this card on you but Sasuke was best when he was with you..."

Naruto averted his eyes. "Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have to. I know Sasuke. I know how he is, what he went through and what he's capable of. A few years ago he was in a really dangerous place and he could get there again. People tip toe with him because of who he is. But if he's allowed to, he will self destruct. You'd probably be the only person that he'd listen to right about now."

Naruto reaches up to the necklace Sasuke gave him. Of course he was still wearing it. He fingered the crystal while he thought about things. Was it possible that he was being excessively dramatic when he refused to at least hear Sasuke's side of the story? "Shikamaru, I-I really do care about him but..."

"I get it. I'm not asking you to get back together. I just think he's a lot better off with you _in_ his life."

Naruto had a lot _more_ to think about now.

"Well look, I just wanted to talk. I'll let you get back to work."

"Thanks for coming by Shikamaru. I was kind of a tool last week." Naruto said palming Shikamaru's back.

"Naruto no sweat. You're a part of the family now. We won't let you get away that easily." Shikamaru admitted with a dull grin.

The two boys emerged from behind the curtain.

"Okay. So, now I need two hot chocolates to go. Temari's waiting on me." Shikamaru said casually.

Naruto raised a eyebrow as he prepared two small cups to go.

**That night**

Sasuke was up per usual. He glanced around the room and shifted his mind from topic to topic. He had so many problems that he'd actually been sleeping worst than normal lately. It also didn't help that every damn time he closed his eyes he was seeing blonde. Frustrated with the whole situation, he decided to go to the dojo for a workout.

"Can't sleep?" Sai asks as Sasuke pulled on his shoes.

"I'll be back." The raven replied.

"Do you want some company?" Asked the boy who managed to some how be paler than the fair skinned heir in front of him.

Sasuke would being lying if he said he didn't. "No."

Sai watched him make his retreat.

As he crossed the yard in silence, Sasuke told himself he was used to being alone. If that was indeed true, then why did he miss Naruto so much? Why did he think it was possible to change? Why did he- Suddenly Sasuke came to a complete stop. He waited and listened. He was sure he heard steps besides his own. He wondered..._could it be?_

"Who's there?" he called out forcefully.

Sasuke reeled around in the darkness listening for a response. He wasn't sure which way was up but one thing was clear...he wasn't alone.

"Where are you? Are you going to hide like a coward or come out and face me?" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Whoever was messing with him picked the wrong time. All types of ideas ran through his mind. Kabuto, Suigetsu, Kiba...anyone could be fucking with him right now- even Itachi.

"Are you okay?" Sai called from the doorway.

Sasuke tightened his fists as overwhelming anger coursed throughout his body. "You can come out now!"

"Hey, it's ok. No one's out here...let's go back inside." Sai said placing his hand on Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke snatched away. "GET OFF!" He protested.

Sai pulled back. "Come on Sasuke, I'll get you some tea if you can't sleep." Sai could see something was unraveling. It had been quickly doing so since the night they met up in the parking lot.

"Would it be better if I was dead?" He spoke lowly.

Sai couldn't believe his ears. "Sasuke-"

"Or if I was never born into this shitty world...this wretched family." Sasuke laughed eerily. "I guess it's the name...Uchiha. I was cursed from the start right!" Sasuke seemed to talk to a particular person that wasn't around.

"Sasuke, who are you-" Sai began to ask.

"Just leave me alone! You want what everyone else wants from me right? Take it; money, cars...do what you want. Fuck you..." he said turning his back.

Sai felt agony coming from Sasuke's soul. Everything he always held inside was finally pouring out under a dark starry moonlit night. "_I_ don't want anything from you...what I would like is for you to love you as much as I do."

"Haahahaa! _Love_? That's good. That's a fucking joke. The one person I decide to love...tell me, where is he?" Sasuke 's shoulders heaved.

_Naruto_... Sai thought sourly. "You know what, maybe you just picked the wrong person. Maybe he wasn't the one you were supposed to love. He couldn't have loved you like I did. Like I still do... "

Sasuke faced Sai, his eyes went from glowing red to jet black again.

Sai wanted to touch him. "Sasuke, I've been telling you forever. I love you. I always did and I always will. _WE_ have been through some crazy stuff but I would never _ever_ abandon you like that."

Sasuke reached up and covered his right eye with his hand. It was throbbing. He felt dizzy. "I can't love you back..." Sasuke admitted.

"Why?" Sai asked half afraid of the answer.

"It hurts people. I'm tired of hurting. Because of my brother, I can't tell the difference between fake and real. I have all these memories of him and I and it feels like he loved me...but that was a lie. I'm fucked as a person 'cause no matter how hard I try, I can't comprehend love."

"Your brother hurt you in a way no one could possibly understand...and though I won't pretend to know what it feels like for you, I was hurt too. You hurt me but I'm not scared to keep loving you. All I ever wanted to do was stay with you. I would never desert you the way Naruto and Itachi did." Sai watched on as Sasuke calmed before his eyes. Sai reached out and placed his hands around the raven's.

Sasuke's skin was cool. It was late spring and with the turn of the season came one last cold front. Sasuke had come back to his senses and Sai couldn't have been more thankful but truth was, Sasuke was more unstable than ever. Sai pulled him in closer, he didn't know this Sasuke; this sad, love sick, lonely version. It was a twist from the normally egotistical, nonchalant yet self loathing Sasuke of past. The biggest complications here, would be to repair a weak spirit and broken heart. Sai geared up for the task.

**On the premises**

Concealed by the cover of night, Itachi narrowed his wary eyes under the luminescent moon. He wasn't a hundred percent sure what this was about but he didn't like the looks of it at all.

**Thursday **

**A pink room somewhere**

Sakura got up and did her morning routine. Stretches. Face peel. Brush teeth. Shower. Flat iron. Then she stood in front of there walk in closet with her finger pressed against her cheek.

"What to wear, what to wear?" She asked and re-asked herself.

Her outfit needed to be on point. She was seeing Naruto later and she wanted him to notice how beautiful she was. Perfect face, perfect hair, perfect outfit. That would be the only way to snag him. He was obviously playing hard to get; like seriously hard. She just didn't get him. First he makes out with her, then he tells her he's seeing someone, which was an obvious lie, but the killer was that now he acted like nothing had even happened. He had to know how she felt by now...maybe he thought she wasn't over Sasuke yet. Or that she was pledging herself to a nunnery because really there was no other excuse for him to not be all over her.

"Chaaaa," she sighed. She just didn't get him.

**The cafe**

Naruto watched the door nervously. He was awaiting someone's arrival. He knew it was about time he stopped ignoring this. After his talk with Shikamaru, he was sure of one thing: he missed his boys and wanted them back. This whole fortress of solitude act was weighing heavily on his soul. Yes, he was hurt in a way that was indescribable but he knew this was a life lesson; one he had to grow from. The only wrench that could actually trip up his plan was Sasuke Uchiha himself. Though Naruto still wasn't clear on what to do on the Sasuke front, he was not deterred. He was sure he could figure something out.

Sai watched the blonde with observant eyes. He noticed everything. "Waiting for someone?"

"Ya got me." Naruto said with a slight laugh.

"Yep."

"Kiba's coming." The blonde admitted.

"Oh, just like Shikamaru came huh?" Sai pretended to care.

"Yeah, I called him last night and told him we had some thing's to talk about. I guess Two G's is as good a place as any right?" Naruto joked with someone he thought was a friend.

"True indeed. Does this have something to do with Sasuke per chance?" Sai asked boldly.

Naruto held his breathe. "Kinda." He said off key. He didn't talk about Sasuke with Sai, that was an unspoken rule.

_Ding ding _

Both parties shifted attention to the door.

"Hey man." Kiba says as he approaches the counter with his hands nervously twitching in his pockets.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto responded calmly.

Kiba's expression softened up a little.

"Sorry to make you come all the way downtown, I just didn't want to have to wait till this weekend, ya know?" Naruto said as he took off his apron and tossed it across the back of an empty seat.

"It was nothing, I stole- I mean borrowed Hana's car." Kiba said anxiously.

"Awesome. Sai, I'm gonna go out on break. Be back..." Naruto spoke as he headed for the door with Kiba close behind.

Sai didn't say a word. He watched with sleepy eyes as the duo exited the building. He was too tired to figure things out right now. Sasuke had him up half the night exchanging psychobabble. He yawned. He would find out more eventually.

The initial walk outside was quiet. Kiba followed Naruto to the alleyway beside the coffee shop preoccupied with a million lines in his head. _What to say? How to act?_ _Did he even want to remain friends or was this it?_ Kiba swallowed hard and stared down at his converses. He crossed his fingers in hopes for the best.

Naruto, on the other hand, was less critical. He knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"I'm glad you called me. I really did want to talk with you." Kiba began.

Naruto looked over the brunette standing in front of him. He'd never seen Kiba look so serious before. He almost wanted to laugh. "Yea I was really feeling guilty, then Shikamaru came by and that was it. I had to talk to you...I was being a jerk, it wasn't cool of me to block you out like that."

Kiba cleared his throat. "No, it was me...I realize I owe you an apology. Not the lame half-ass one from last week, a real one. I know how tore up you were about what happened and I understand now that you needed your space. I really am sorry Naruto. I know I was wrong, but I never meant for things to get this screwed up and believe me this shit has really been messing with me…all I want is my best friend back."

Naruto reached out and added a hand to the other boy's shoulder. "Kiba, it's cool."

"No dude, it's not. You don't understand, I seriously hated every minute of not saying anything to you. I didn't say anything to Shikamaru or anyone else either cause I really had faith in Sasuke...I just knew he would do the right thing."

"I know you're sorry and honestly so am I. None of this was your fault though. You were just trying to be a friend to both of us. I over reacted." Naruto extended his hand. "Friends?"

Kiba sighed with relief and ran his hands over his face.. "Oh shit..." He said grabbing Naruto's hand pulling him off the wall and hugging him with both arms. "You don't know how bad I was freakin out man!"

"Ahhh! Ok, ok!" Naruto squealed.

"For real, you don't know how happy I am right now. I could totally kiss you." He admitted loudly as he released Naruto and clasped his hands together.

Naruto grimaced.

"Whoa, wait I won't though..." Kiba held his hands up.

"Yes, boundaries." Naruto nodded. "You know, it was hard being mad at you. I really did miss you. I missed all you guys for real." Naruto said throwing his arm around Kiba's neck and shuffling his fingers through his spiky uncombed hair.

"Ayeeeee, watch the doo!" Kiba yelled out pushing the blonde off. He pulled back and punched Naruto in the arm. "Let's never fight again. From now on I'm telling you everything I know!" He said holding out his fist.

Naruto tapped fists with his bestie. "Well everything is a bit much-"

"No way! I'm spilling all details- Oh, like today I had the worst case of morning wood so I jumped in the shower and-"

"HEY! Hey, no details!" Naruto said raising his hand to Kiba's mouth. "No." He shook his head.

"Oh sorry. I just missed you! I want to tell you everything that happened to me during break…" Kiba started talking quickly as the two began to walk back towards the café door. "So me and Ino are still going out, dude I got a ticket for having Akamaru off his leash last week, like what the hell? Then lemme tell you this guy Shikamaru comes to my house Monday night talkin about goin' to The Dungeon. Man, I said hell no. I haven't even thought about speaking to Sasuke and I'm not going to either."He huffed.

"Oh yeah that's something else." Naruto said as they came to a halt in front of the cafe. Naruto released the door he was holding allowing it to close.

Sai looked up as he saw the two stop. "Humm, what else, Naruto?" The even toned boy questioned as the door close behind the blonde.

"Look, about the Sasuke thing...don't think you have to stop talking to him because of me. It's not fair." Naruto cleared the air.

"It's not only because of that. You don't understand, I really begged him to tell you Naruto. I asked him like three fuckin' times. He's a loser. I don't wanna be involved in his bull anymore." Kiba's mind was set.

Sai narrowed his eyes. He was usually so good at reading lips but they were too far away. Tightening the grip on his pen, he looked away as to remain inconspicuous.

"I get it. I haven't talked to him either. I wasn't planning on it but then Shikamaru told me what was going on…"

Kiba made a face. "Do I even wanna know?"

"He said he was in really bad shape...maybe he's using again," Naruto shurgged.

"Yeah, I don't wanna know. Naruto don't get sucked back in. Sasuke is like this huge void and if you keep getting near you're gonna get dragged in too. The way you felt last week...I don't want that for you. Shit, I wouldn't want that for my worst enemy. Sasuke's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle himself."

Naruto didn't really consider that aspect. If he ran back to Sasuke now, what would stop the same thing from happening again? What guarantee did he have that Sasuke wouldn't keep being selfish Sasuke?

"Let's get together for a boys only night this weekend. I'm tired of spending all my time with Ino." Kiba said extending his hand.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto said as he reached out and was pulled into another hug.

"Aye, I meant what I said bro." Kiba spoke lowly into his ear.

Naruto smiled. "I know."

**That night**

"Yea, sorry again but we're seriously on for tomorrow ok? Cool, see you then." Naruto said right before hanging up and sliding the phone across the floor. "Ahhh, now back to you." He then turned his attention to Neji.

"Ready?" Neji asked as he got into stance.

"I guess." Naruto replied as he prepared to eat mat for the 5th or so time that evening.

"Yahhh!" Neji said with quick movement. In one breath Naruto was on the floor. "You ok?"

Naruto smiled as he was pulled up by the light eyed teen. "Bet you can't do that again." He said pulling Neji's braided hair as it dangled over his shoulder.

"You don't want to do that..." The prodigy warned in a soft tone.

Naruto tightened the belt on his uniform and looked around the dojo. "Who's gonna stop me?" He retorted.

Neji gave a wicked grin. "Gentle fist!" He proclaimed lifting the blonde off his feet. _Again_.

_Thuuudddddddddd!_

"Ha! That was fantastic!" Naruto yelled from his flattened position as Neji knelt down beside him.

**Across town**

"Omg why didn't you ask him if he was with Neji!" Demanded Ten-ten as Sakura hung up her cell.

"Uh, hmm stalker much?" Ino commented.

"Sorry, I think he was though cause he said he was at the Hyuga dojo so who else would he be with?" Sakura spoke while making a face.

"Don't make that face at me. I'm not crazy...there isn't anything about me that's crazy." Ten stated turning her head to the side.

"Right...you say no more than 5 words to him on any given day and all of a sudden you claim him like some, excuse my language, _crazy_ person." Ino argued.

Ten-ten's jaw dropped. What could she say? "Oh whatever, Kiba smells like dog food."

"Ughhhhh!" Ino moaned while rolling her eyes.

"Guys, we're supposed to be talking about me and Naruto here. Focus?" Sakura interjected.

"What about him?" Ino asked with attitude.

Sakura reiterated. "I'm meeting up with him tomorrow and I'm really nervous."

"But you've met with him like a hundred times already...what's the issue?" Ten-ten probed.

"Look, ever since he...well let's just say he helped me out with a really bad situation and ever since then I can't stop thinking about him...I mean I want to be more than friends and I told him but he doesn't get it." Sakura explained without getting to into detail.

"Sooo, he doesn't like you." Ino said straight forward.

"But that doesn't make sense. All boys like her." Ten suggested.

Ino begged to differ.

"Thanks Ten. And yeah, that's the same thing I was thinking." Sakura was confused.

"Ok, so then he's with someone already." Ten-ten threw out.

"When's the last time you guys seen him with anyone that wasn't me? I mean really?" Sakura shrugged.

"Well, what if he has a girl from his hometown..." Ino suggested.

"What if he made it up?" Sakura challenged.

"You think he'd realllly lie about that? Look, just go over there an jump in his lap tomorrow. I bet who ever she is doesn't even cross his mind." Ino plotted with a evil glimmer in her eye.

"Inoooo, don't make her into some common tramp." Ten-ten said exasperatedly.

"Yea and that didn't work the first time." Sakura uttered with embarrassment.

Ten-ten's mouth stood open. She thought Sakura wasn't going to tell.

"What? And what happened?" Ino asked all ears.

Sakura decided to spill. "He, I mean at first we were kissing and then he was touching me and well...things just went left. He totally freaked and went home. Idk what I did."

"Wow, when were you gonna share this?" Ino mouthed.

"Since then we speak regularly and go to out. I don't get it, if he didn't like me he wouldn't be bothered right? " Sakura asked desperately.

Ten-ten shook her head in bewilderment.

"Maybe he's gay." Ino said picking up a magazine. She was bored with this conversation since it didn't directly impact her in any way.

"Can we please be serious? I mean if this were you, you'd kill us for making jokes right now." Sakura said without so much as a giggle.

"OK, ok..." Ino shut her book. "Seriously, you've gotta be really sexy like when you approach him." Ino offered.

"I tried that-" Sakura said shaking her head.

"Well try HARDER! I've seen you with him and you get all girly and dumb. Think SEX KITTEN." Ino fired off.

Ten-ten inaudibly nodded her head. They had a plan to concoct.

**Later that night**

"Ohhh! I can't believe I forgot to tell you...so he was just standing there and I was running off at the mouth like usual. I have no idea what I was even saying but anyway he just spoke. This was the first time he ever said anything to me. And he actually said my name too." Naruto spoke excitedly.

Neji frowned. "Two please," he said to the guy behind the thick glass. "Thanks." Neji took the movie tickets and stuck them in his back pocket. Neji nodded and pretended to care as Naruto kept on talking. He went on and on about this kid as if he were the president or something.

"...so I told him to come through whenever he wanted you know?" Naruto said with a smile.

Neji rolled his eyes. As far as he was concerned, Gaara was yet another freak, just as everyone else thought. He didn't see anything special about the kid at all. "Ok, that was interesting I guess." He said in a most uncaring tone. This was why he was often annoyed with Naruto. He always took a liking to the most idiotic people; it was really nauseating. _"_How was work?_" _Neji asked to change the subject.

"Uh? Oh, Kiba came by." He said as if it were no big deal.

Neji looked at Naruto with a sharp eye. "Did he?" He questioned.

"Well yeah, I called him down actually." Naruto said sampling from the bucket of popcorn he carried.

"Right...so I guess that also slipped your mind." Neji said feeling a headache coming on.

Naruto folded his lips before speaking. "I know you don't like him but he is my best friend. We're cool now-"

"_Cool now?_ Did you forget what he did? Lying to you like that?" Neji asked with a serious tone.

"No, I didn't forget but I did forgive."

"So I suspect Sasuke would be next?" Neji suggested with a attitude.

"No..."

"Well you should be lucky. Him and his friends are nothing but trash." Neji caught himself. He realized what he was doing right now. Showing his true colors.

Naruto looked at the stranger before him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." The brunette backtracked. "I don't want you to get hurt because of these people."

"He's really sorry. He apologized like 4 times. It wasn't even Kiba's fault, he just got caught up. I get what you're saying but I know who my real friends are. Thanks for worrying about me."

"Right well, you always seem to find the very best in people...even when it's totally unnoticeable to the rest of the world." Neji said pulling open the theater door for Naruto.

Naruto pursed his lips. "Don't be so grumpy." He said taking Neji's left hand with his free hand and pulling him along. "Let's have some fun."

Neji accepted the terms.

**Friday afternoon**

Sai waited out back of the usual record store for his usual guy to come out at the usual time. He looked around the space knowing it was secure yet feeling as though he was being watched, kinda the same way Sasuke felt all the time. Sai shrugged it off and chocked it up to nerves. After all, he was a novice at purchasing drugs he guessed he ought to feel a bit gulity.

"Sai, what's good bro?" Asked the male who was stepping out of the backdoor.

"Sora, hey." Sai gave a factitious grin.

"So that project still racking your brain I see." Sora spoke as he dug down in his sock.

Sai squinted as he recalled the lie he told. He said he needed the drugs as a pick me up since he was working on a strenuous piece for school but we all know the truth. "Y-yeah, you know professor Izumi, she is something else..." he trailed off scratching his head.

"You aren't kidding." Sora nodded in agreement. He also attended KU along with Sai. Sora had failed right out of Izumi's class his first semester, she was a she-devil as far as he was concerned.

The two made a quick exchange but none the less Itachi spotted exactly what was going on with his own two eyes.

"Ok, then...see you around." Sai said waving off his classmate as he stepped away.

The other male gave him a thumbs up and disappeared back into the building. Like wise, Sai made his way back to Two G's, his break was surely over.

**Later that night**

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Sasuke asked as he took the drug he'd been craving all day from his current partner.

Sai shook his head. He didn't want to say anything but the feeling from earlier had never gone away. He even felt like he'd been stalked the whole way to Sasuke's, it was creepy. "Actually-"

Sasuke raised his hand to cut off the other male. "At least lemme get high first." Sasuke said before Sai started on his bs.

"Sasuke." Sai stated firmly stopping the raven in motion.

The dark heir turned around and faced the other.

"I-I don't think I can keep doing this." He spoke in a voice just above a whisper.

Sasuke thought about the out come of this conversation. No good. "Then don't."

That tone was a forewarning but Sai pressed on. "What about Wednesday night?"

"What about it?" Sasuke growled.

"I thought, I thought after we talked about it, maybe we could give this another try...the right way." Sai asked with open arms.

"I never agreed to that."

"But Sasuke-"

"I NEVER agreed to that!" Sasuke repeated with more base.

"You, you're broken...I realize that." Sai countered.

"I told you, I can't love you-"

"I read in a book about recovery-" Sai began.

"A book? Recovery?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Yes, you need a strong foundation behind you. I can be there for you. You don't have to love me back..."

"Sai, just stop." The raven near laughed at this Tom-foolery.

"I'm not giving up on you. No matter how hard you try you can't push me away again Sasuke..." Sai stood his ground.

"And you think it's that easy?" Sasuke protested.

"I don't want to fight." Sai stated calmly. "I just, I just had this really bad feeling all day. I don't like this. I won't keep aiding you in destroying yourself."

Sasuke thought that was a lot of nerve. He had a bad feeling almost 24-7 and you didn't see him complaining any. "You know what...don't do it. Either way it's gonna get bought."

"It's not right..."

Sasuke turned his back and headed for the bathroom. "I've been doing this for years, don't act surprised." He said throwing his arms open along the way.

"And that makes it ok?" Sai asked. He didn't wait for a response before his next statement. "You were sober with Naruto."

Sasukes stopped short, his eyes shot directly to Sai's. "Don't-"

"Tell me, would you ever ask him to do something like this for you? To help you kill yourself?"

Sasuke knew the answer.

"It's obvious you wouldn't. He would never go for something like that-" Sai said before being cut off.

"Shut the fuck up Sai. You don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke cautioned.

"Why can't I be like that? Why is it so different for me?" Sai asked beginning to show even more emotion. He hated to feel this way but it couldn't be helped. He was actually envious of Naruto and all he stood for. "I don't believe what you told me the other night. You know how to love...you know exactly how to. Why can't I have that? Why won't you love me like you love him?"

Sasuke thought about the nice answer versus the real answer. He lowered his lids and opened his mouth. "Don't even make the comparison. You will _never_ be like Naruto."

A single tear slid out of Sai's eye. It was time for him to go.

Sasuke watched as the door shut tightly behind the boy. What he said was true. It was the unadulterated, hard hitting truth and no matter how it sounded, he wasn't ashamed to admit it. _No one_ would ever make him feel like Naruto did and he meant that.

**Across town**

"Really Naruto?" Asked the bossy pink haired girl as she stepped into the door with her arms out stretched.

"I know." The blonde responded while wrapping his arms around her. He picked her up and spun her around. She smelt like strawberry cupcakes.

"Oh my gosh! Catching up with you is like getting with the freakin' Pope!" She giggled excitedly as her feet made contact with the floor again. "How was work today?" Sakura asked as she hung her bag on the door knob.

"Ah, it was good." Naruto said with a smile.

"Looks like I got here at the perfect time." Sakura probed noticing the moist towel draped around his neck.

"Yeah, I just got out the shower." He said checking out her outfit. It was short and pink.

"I can see." She rubbed her hand through his flat wet hair. She also knew because his t-shirt clung to his still damp skin perfectly.

"Yeah, I wanted to wash away all the boy smell before you came just in case you wanted to go somewhere." He said raising his arm and sniffing his own pit.

"Yuck Naruto, you've been spending tooo much time with Kiba." They laughed. "Anyway, I really don't mind chilling here." She said leaning on the back of the couch.

Naruto laughed. "Ok, so what have you been up to all break?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"Oh, now you ask me?" She shrugged her shoulders. "You practically disowned me the whole time and now you ask what I've been up to? Hhm- some nerve." She said turning her nose up in the air.

Naruto rubbed his neck with his right hand. "Yeah, sorry I know I've been flaky but everything is back to normal pretty much." He said tussling the towel over his head.

Sakura moved quickly snaking her arms around his body. "So are you ready to tell me what was going on?" She asked as she took deep breaths and waited for his reply. Sakura was enjoying this position a lot more than Naruto could imagine. She was on a mission today. The goal was to figure out why he didn't return her feelings and make him understand why he should.

"I was just going through some stuff. No biggie." He wondered why she was hugging him.

"Right…" She pouted before snatching away.

"You mad?" He asked tossing his towel onto the bed. He could see the corners of her lips turned up in a smirk. "So I guess you'll be even madder if I did this-" He said applying his fingers to her rib cage.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as his tickled her all over. "HAHAAAHH! Stop! Naruto!" She squealed between laughter. Both parties tumbled to the floor right behind said sofa. "You are a maniac…" She smiled while wiping tears from her eyes. "You have got to stop doing that!"

"That was hilarious." He commented.

"Whatever, I was really mad and you caught me off guard is all." She said pushing his shoulder.

"I aim to please." He snickered.

"Naruto?" She asked upon relinquishing her giggles.

"What's up Sakura-" Naruto was partly able to question before his sentence was cut short by lips. His eyes widened as he fell backwards realizing what was happening. Before he could react he was pinned down to the floor by the soft lipped Kunoichi, her tongue hungrily prodding his mouth. _Sa-Sakura…_ He thought as his hands began to guide themselves once the initial shock was over. He rested one hand in the small of her back and the other on the back of her head. It felt just like the other time they kissed. He felt like he could get used to it. _And why not?_ He asked inwardly. They were both consenting teenaged kids. Neither of whom were in a committed relationship…but still something about this wasn't right.

"Wait-" He said pushing her up.

Once again she was jilted. "Naruto, I-I'm in love with you!" She said sharply as she forced the words out of her throat. She didn't know what he was about to say to her but she needed to get that off her chest first.

Naruto furrowed his brows. He wasn't expecting that. He thought they were over this phase in their relationship the last time he told her no. He thought she was ok with being friends. _But what now?_

Her chest rapidly moved up and down. "I'm sorry." Sakura squeaked quietly putting her hand to her mouth.

"It's ok." He said trying to comfort her though embarrassment was written all over her features.

"Can you just, can you tell me, what's wrong with me?" She asked faking a laugh while avoiding his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I just, I don't really get it…" Sakura picked at her knee high.

Naruto was afraid of where this was going. "There is nothing wrong with you."

"So then why won't you go out with me? Is it because you're friends with Sasuke? I'm sure he doesn't care…" She hated how desperate she sounded but she trusted Naruto not to make fun.

"Sakura," Naruto said solemnly. "It's not about that. I like you a lot actually. You're pretty and funny and I have fun with you." He said lifting her head with his hand.

She rolled big green eyes to his blue ones. "Then why won't you date me?"

Naruto felt his heart tighten. How could he answer her? "It's not you. Things are just really complicated with me right now."

All hope she mustered up for the evening had faded away with that statement. She could tell when she was getting a 'pity-let-down'. She had dished out enough to know for sure. "Just forget I said anything." She said standing from her seated position. She was sure it was more to the story but she couldn't face him any longer. The next words out her mouth were going to be something to the tune of 'we can't be friends'.

"You don't have to leave." He said standing and gripping her arm firmly.

Her warm face glowed under the basement lighting as she looked everywhere but at him. She was rather beautiful, there was no denying how attractive she was. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing that she was pursuing him. Maybe he should get with her if she wanted him that badly. Naruto moved forward, he was a guy like any other, he couldn't help his urges so he kissed her.

She fully accepted his advance, Sakura leaned back in the chair and lifted both legs wrapping them around his waist. She felt his hand roam up her thigh and rest on her butt cheek, she pulled him closer as Naruto kissed the length of her neck before stopping.

He just didn't know what the right answer was. He thought about Neji and he thought about Sasuke..._right Sasuke_. He could go no further without her knowing.

"It's ok. Don't stop, we can keep going..." she whispered to him touching her feet down on the floor.

Naruto exhaled deeply. He didn't want to deepen her feelings for him knowing he was on a trial basis. "You have to promise me two things before…" He begins after deciding to be honest with her. It wasn't fair to keep her in the dark after she'd confessed to him. If she was ok with it after, maybe they could continue.

Sakura reached up and pushed the bangs back out of her face. Her cheeks were rosy with lust right now. Whatever it was, she just wished he'd hurry up and tell her so they could get on with it already. "Ok."

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone and you won't get mad." Naruto bartered.

Sakura smiled sweetly and nodded her head. "Scouts honor," she said in anticipation of good news. She was thinking something along the lines of _'Sakura, I really do love you too but I have a girlfriend in my old town...blah blah blah_,' that she could deal with easily.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Remember how you were asking me about Sasuke?"

"Yeah." She recalled keeping him between her legs by pulling on the waist of his pants.

"Sasuke and I we were dating but we broke up. That's why things got crazy for me last week." Naruto felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders with simple sentences.

Sakura didn't move, she didn't speak, she didn't even breath.

"Sakura?" He called her name after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

Slowly her brain computed this new information. She let out an uneasy chuckle. "Naruto, stop kidding around. You aren't funny…" She said shaking her head.

Naruto maintained his solid face. "Sakura…it's not a joke."

Suddenly her face went from befuddled to offended. "Naruto, you can stop now. I said you're joke isn't funny." She said pushing him away.

Naruto turned his head.

Sakura thought back to a lot of instances of SasuNaru. Wasn't it obvious? "Oh my…" She said suddenly slapping her hand to her mouth.

"Sakura, you promised." Naruto reminded her while watching her react as if tasting the most vile of dishes.

"Oh my Kami…" She repeated as she stepped back and went for the door.

"You promised you wouldn't freak out." He said stepping toward her.

"YOU, YOU knew how I felt about him…" She said in a threatening manner as the situation over whelmed her psyche. All her Sasuke issues came back and smacked her at once. She had loved him so much, for so many years; to think how she poured her heart out to Naruto so many times only to be the ass of the joke. It was enough to make her want to die.

"Sakura-" He called her again.

_SSSLLLAAAPPPPPPPPPP!_

The sound of her hand hitting his face forcefully echoed through the quiet room.

Naruto grabbed his jaw. "I guess I deserve that..." he said with a jolly tone hoping it was now out of her system.

"DON'T!" She yelled with tear filled eyes. "Leave me alone and don't ever, ever speak to me again." She cried out turning for the door.

"Sakura!" He called her name as she passed the threshold. It was too late.

Before Naruto could react good, she was gone.


	26. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns so hard; however he was nice enough to let me fantasize...

**Warning: SERIOUS **yaoi ahead! Drinking, smoking, cussing... (And other bad things)

***Parental discretion is advised***

* * *

**Back to basics**

**Sunday night**

"Okay, open." Neji said as he ushered Naruto into one of the guest rooms at his house.

Naruto peeked out of his right eye first then left eye. "Neji, this is-" Naruto started. He smiled, allowing his facial expression to explain the rest.

_Perfect._ Neji finished the thought while locking the room door behind him and heading for the windows. He drew the blinds before pulling on the sheer curtains which billowed freely thanks to the spring time breeze that shuffled in. He took Naruto's state of awe as a good thing. Stepping across the room, he pressed play on the iPod dock in a nearby corner.

Light sounds of music echoed in the background as Naruto looked on. He felt like he was in wonderland, everything was perfect. The bed was covered with rose petals and the room was lined with small strings of lights giving it a dim romantic feel. He inhaled deeply and noted the scent of fresh potpourri and burning oils set in various places. The ambiance was very sexy, very sleek, very sensual.

Naruto's smile was losing steam fast. It wasn't due to Neji, it was just his overall weekend. There was so much on his mind right now between Sakura and Sasuke, that he didn't even know where to start sorting. While he planned to enjoy a quiet evening of self loathing at home alone, Neji insisted he come out anyway for a 'surprise'. Naruto was surprised alright. He twisted his fingers around inside the pockets of his hoodie and played along for Neji's sake; he didn't want to ruin the mood.

"I hope you like…" Neji stated.

Naruto sat on the end of the bed and shifted uncomfortably. _What was there not to like?_ He asked himself as he avoided eye contact with Neji as the male took a seat next to him. Naruto cleared his throat, suddenly he was nervous. "It's crazy in here," Naruto remarked trying to stop his inner angst.

Neji wanted to waste no time. "Naruto, I've had the most incredible 2 weeks with you, so I decided to do something special before we went back to school." Neji said leaning in closely stealing a kiss from the blonde.

Naruto turned his head after a few seconds. "Uh, is it ok here?" He asked with unease.

Neji touched Naruto's cheek with his palm. "It's fine. I sent everyone to the west wing of the house for the night."

_Of course._ Naruto panicked. This kid was so perfect that it was scary; always thinking ahead, always knowledgeable. Naruto wondered what the hell Neji saw in him.

Neji embraced Naruto; tenderly he kissed down the blonde's neck. "I wanted everything to be perfect for us…" he whispered.

Naruto tried to unwind. Neji did know how to make him feel good. No matter how many times he 2nd guessed himself, the truth was that he liked Neji. He always would. Naruto scooted back on the soft surface bringing Neji along with him. He sat up and pulled off his sweat shirt then t-shirt causing Hyuga to do the same.

Every time Neji saw the marks on Naruto's stomach he got excited, he didn't know what they meant nor did he need to. He kissed the blonde's chest making his way down south gradually. He popped the bottom on his cargo pants and continued to move.

"Uhhhnnnn..." Naruto tensed as he felt warm lips followed by moist tongue on his cock. "Nnhmmm, Ne-ji." He whispered closing his eyes in elation.

Neji continued to make his partner feel good. He wanted nothing more than to make Naruto his officially. He hoped showing how loving and romantic he could be, would make Naruto fall for him 100%. No matter how much they sexed, talked or spent time together, Naruto always seemed to be off somewhere else; probably Uchiha-world. This time, Neji was making the night all about Naruto's satisfaction. He was determined to show him that he was the right choice, that they were good for each other and that with him things could be perfect.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto arched his back off the bed as he came, hard.

Neji breathed deeply as he tugged on Naruto's penis draining it of any more juices.

Naruto sat up and pulled Neji forward. "Let me-" he began to go for Neji's pants.

"Uhn, uhh Naruto...tonight is about you." Neji said pushing the blonde's hands back. He stood up and wiped his mouth free of moisture with his arm. Once he was minus all clothing, Neji joined the bed again and picked up where he left off.

"Ne-ji..." Naruto moaned as his toes curled under and he gripped the back of Neji's head. "Ah, ahhhh, nhhhmmm." He continued.

As Neji licked at the growing manhood in front of him, he reached down and grabbed his own member and began to pull at it. He was more excited than ever seeing Naruto twist under him in pleasure. He snaked his hand up to the blondes and squeezed it tightly as their fingers interlocked. _Fuck..._ He thought as he too let out an audible moan.

It was time. Naruto was fully erect again. Neji thumbed the tip of his own penis as pre-cum had made it overly moist. He looked down as the object slipped in and out of his fingers easily, each time making a 'slush' noise.

"Neji, I'm gonna cum again." Naruto decided in an airy voice.

Neji looked up at him. "Not yet..." he refused stroking Naruto back and forth slowly with one hand.

Naruto's face was pink with desire, his chest rapidly rising and falling. Neji felt a shutter go over his body as he watched. Climbing up to eye level with Naruto, he positioned himself on top of the blonde before reached down gripping the boys junk again. Neji was caught off guard for a moment when Naruto pulled at his neck and reeled him in for a kiss in the mouth.

"Ahhh, shit-" The blonde's body contorted as Neji continued to stoke him below. "Dammit, you're going to make me cum again Neji..." Naruto said biting down on his bottom lip as he awaited further instruction.

Neji placed Naruto at his entrance before joining lips again. Both faces were wet with saliva as the kiss grew more and more heated.

"A-are you going to...let me cum now?" Naruto asked between tongue and lip.

"I want you inside me..." Neji said throwing Naruto for a loop.

The blonde's brows knitted together. "Ne-Neji...are you sure?" Naruto near whispered as he reached down and took his cock in hand.

Neji looked down for a moment then back into Naruto's eyes. "Yes-" he confirmed quietly as Naruto pulled him closer.

"Come here," Naruto said wrapping his arm around Neji's waist. Their lips connected just as before causing their tongues to meet and intertwine again.

"You make me so happy, Naruto." Neji murmured as he took his lips away momentarily when he felt the blonde push himself in. Neji concentrated. He wanted Naruto to know he would do anything for him. "Mmhnnnnn," he sounded off; even be the uke.

"Ahhhh," Naruto growled as he guided his tip into the warm tight space. "Ahhh, Neji-" Naruto mouthed as he pushed further.

Neji turned his head as he lowered himself onto Naruto allowing him to penetrate fully.

"Here," Naruto said guiding Neji's face back to his own. "This is-" he stopped short to lock lips again.

Slowly the two got into a rhythm. Neji moved his hips up and down on Naruto as he loosened up, allowing the shaft to slide in and out causing friction to his insides the whole time. "Uhhhhhm, ahnnnn..." Neji vocalized the sensation he was getting. "AHHHH, Naruto!" He got louder as the blonde circled his nipple with his tongue before gently tugging on it with his teeth.

"Fuck!" Naruto grunted, with one swift movement he flipped over their position and he was now in back of the Hyuga teen.

Neji felt a strong arm wrap around him. He'd never seen this side of Naruto before. He oozed testosterone right now. The previous tamed sex kitten had turned to a full blown dominating kitsune in just a matter of minutes. Neji clenched his teeth as Naruto dove harder into his already saturated hole causing the blonde to get even more excited and he moved. The entire atmosphere changed, the aura was darker and nastier as Naruto's other side took control.

Naruto bit down on Neji's neck as he reached his hand around and grabbed Neji's dick.

"Agghhh, wait..." Neji protested as Naruto began to fondle the member. "Naruto-"

"Neji, cum with me..." Naruto suggested as Neji produced more of his own lube.

"But-" Before Neji could say anymore he was overcome with jubilation as Naruto thrust into him from behind and pulled on him from the front as well. "Ahhh, ahhh, mhnnnnn!" Neji exploded in Naruto's hand prompting a chain reaction.

"Can I...inside?" Naruto panted while still holding Neji's pulsating cock tightly.

Neji wanted anything Naruto wanted. "Yessss-"

"Okay, okay…" Naruto huffed as he sunk his teeth into Neji's neck. "Agggghhhhhmmmmmmm!" Naruto cried out as he poured out every bit of his self into Neji before both collapsed onto the bed in a sticky, sweaty, exhausted pile.

Neji attempted to catch his breath. "Tonight, everything was perfect." He said with shut eyes as he joined hands with the blonde. To him, the mission was a success.

Naruto blinked hard. He turned his head towards the door. Neji was right. Everything _was_ perfect.

**Monday morning **

Naruto stared out the window not paying much attention to Neji who was behind the steering wheel.

Neji quietly looked over Naruto's features. He felt himself go stiff just thinking about their last romp. He wondered why the blonde was so solemn, he was also off the night before. Neji had a hunch but he wasn't sure. "If we don't go in soon we're going to be late." Neji spoke up.

"Yep…" Naruto exhaled heavily as he stared out at teens venturing into the large brown building, all ready to finish the remaining school year.

"You don't want to go?" Neji asked as if giving Naruto a choice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He didn't. "I guess it doesn't matter whether I'm ready or not." He said putting on a brave face.

Neji placed his hand on top of the blonde's. "You'll be fine once you're inside. I guarantee."

Naruto nodded. He didn't want Neji to know he was stressing over facing Sasuke. He wished he could delay the meeting but it was inevitable. _What if he sits at the lunch table? What if he walks up to me during free period? Or study hall?_ Naruto bounced around 101 questions in his mind. He wasn't sure if he really possessed enough willpower to shut Sasuke down face to face, again. Thinking back to the dance, it had taken everything inside of him not to flee the scene with Uchiha in tow. _Ughhh, how lame of me._ "You're right." He agreed listlessly.

Neji squeezed his hand. "Hey, if something happens, just come get me." He recommend as if he were Naruto's savior.

"Sounds like a plan." He fabricated as they both stepped out the car. Neji would never forgive him if he admitted to having second thoughts about Sasuke. At this point, Naruto could barely forgive himself.

Stepping through the threshold of the school entrance, Naruto scratched his head as he had to prepare for the worst.

"So, fourth period, are you going to come see me upstairs?" Neji asked before seeing off the fox.

"Yea, I'll text you." Naruto agreed as he waved off the gentle eyed boy with his note book.

Neji nodded and took to the stairs while readjusted his self of course. Naruto was so sexy even when he wasn't trying to be. "Damn..." Neji cursed. He kept recalling the night before but he couldn't very well walk around poking out of his pants at school. Something had to give. He had to think about dead birds or ponies or something...anything to get his mind out the gutter.

"Oi, Neji." A female voice caused him to look back.

_Yessss!_ He thanked the heavens. This random encounter was sure to be a turn off for him. "Ten-ten, how are you?" He asked which was very uncommon of him.

The young girl almost wheezed. "F-fine, how was your break?" She asked taking her cue for conversation.

"Good. And yours?" Neji inquired as he felt his nether regions go limp.

"Omg, it was sooo good, I-" she spoke recklessly.

"Oh, sorry Ten-ten, I have to get up stairs before first bell." He cut her off with a short statement.

"A-ah yes, we'll talk again later maybe?" She agreed and asked.

Neji didn't reply, he tipped his head to her and rushed up the steps.

"Eeeeiiiiii!" Ten-ten squealed once the dark haired teen was out of range. She whipped out her phone. "Ino? Where are you? I have good news!" She said exiting the stair well.

**Homeroom**

_Rinnnngggggggggggg_

"Good morning students of Konoha high! The entire faculty and staff is excited to be back to school. We are looking forward to the final semester and the completion of yet another great school year-"

Kiba yawned as Shizune spoke enthusiastically over the intercom while making the morning announcements.

"Kiba, pay attention." Iruka warned the tired looking boy as he pointed a finger toward the voice box.

Kiba bared his fangs.

Naruto smirked to himself thinking. _Some things just don't change..._

"I'll be right back." Iruka added as he slipped out the door.

Naruto sighed as he changed thought patterns. He could not spend the entire day harping over Sasuke. He thought about Neji for a second, how caring and understanding he was. They had a great night and a good morning together. Pretty soon Neji was going to be looking to him to make a decision again. Naruto knew what the next step in their relationship should be. The question was, did he have the balls to make it?

"OMG, this girl is driving me nuts man..." Kiba spoke up causing Naruto to break out of his own reflections. "If she texts me one more chain, I'm gonna snap." He grumbled shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"Before you wanted her to call now you don't?" Naruto was confused.

"Yo, she freakin had me on the phone till 3am like four nights in a row. I swear I don't know how she does it all the time but I'm so effing tired, I feel like my eyes are gonna roll out my head."

"Yeah, well did she mention anything about what I told you? Cause Sakura still hasn't called me back yet." Naruto inquired.

"Nope. I still don't see why you even told her. You know she can't hold water." Kiba said resting his head on his arms on top of the desk.

"I trust her. I mean, she hasn't given me a reason not to." Naruto said folding his arms behind his head. _Maybe that wasn't the best idea…_

"Right well, instead you should have started off with some small shit, like the combination to your locker. Normally she's the one I go to if I got a message I wanna pass to the whole damn school." Kiba offered.

Naruto frowned. He didn't really want to upset Sasuke but then again did Sasuke consider his feelings when he was out cheating? "I guess you're right-"

"You know I'm right." Kiba interrupted. "I just don't wanna see this thing blow up in your face is all." He stated knowing Sasuke would be pissed.

Naruto knew it must have been a lot for Sakura to understand but he had confidence in her. "I still wanna be friends with her."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kiba said from his laid position.

"I should just talk to her today. What's the worst that could happen?" Naruto spoke out loud. "Hey, look who it is." He gestured towards the doorway.

Kiba looked up and rolled his eyes. "Yippie." He said unenthusiastically.

"Be nice." Naruto warned. "Gaara, what's up?"

The red head took his seat next to the blonde. He still wasn't used to speaking in front of anyone but Naruto so he kept quiet.

Naruto leaned over and stared into his face.

Gaara blushed.

Naruto laughed.

"This is gonna be a long MFing day." Kiba mumbled.

**Later**

"Kureni is gonna kill me dude." Kiba spoke as he thought about the makeup assignment she gave him over break. "I was totally supposed to hand that in today...shit I forgot." He cursed as he thought about having to take another semester of math tutoring.

"What the hell? How could you forget something like that?" Naruto inquired as they cruised the hall after history.

"Uhm, well first off, I was busy agonizing over the loss of a beautiful friendship..." Kiba spoke in a smart-aleck way. "Hey, wait, do you think she'll accept that as an excuse?"

"You're such a drama queen." Naruto commented.

"Arrggggggghhhh!" Kiba near howled. "I was helping Ino at her dad's freakin flower shop too. She's like the part time job I don't get paid from." Kiba said throwing his hands behind his head. "Or laid from..."

Naruto snickered.

"Speak of the damn devil!" Kiba said grabbing Naruto by the collar.

"What the-" the blonde started a protest.

"Shhhhh!" Kiba shushed him and pointed.

Naruto peeped around the corner.

"Do you wanna go to the nurse's office?" Ten-ten asked trying to pry Sakura's hands off her face.

The pink haired girl shook her head.

"Well at least tell us what's wrong then! How can we help you if we don't know what the problem is?" Barked Ino.

Kiba made a face at her bossiness.

"Let's go to the bathroom." Ten-ten suggested taking Sakura by the arm down the steps.

Naruto leaned against the wall.

"I know what you're thinking. This isn't your fault." Kiba spoke up before Naruto had a chance.

"How come it isn't? Maybe if I wouldn't have told her-"

"Your life would be even more complicated cause she'd be on all fours in your living room every day." Kiba decided. "Just leave her be, she'll get over it."

"I need to talk to her." Naruto stated firmly.

"Aye, give her some time...you do recall your last attempt talking to her right?" Kiba brought up the slap of death Sakura had gifted him with.

Naruto exhaled. "Ok, fine. I'm gonna go meet up with Neji."

Kiba sneered. "Great..." He hated the idea. Neji was such a prag. But at least Naruto was occupied.

"I'll catch you later." Naruto said heading up the stairwell to the third floor.

…

"Yeah, after school I'm stopping by Tsunade's office but after that I'm free." Naruto said to Neji as they talked about plans for the rest of the day.

"Ok, well I have tutoring today so I'm meeting with Kamoi at the public library. Maybe we can do something tonight?" Neji suggested.

Naruto gave a quick nod.

Even though he'd spent virtually every day of break with Naruto, Neji still wanted to spend much more time with him. "I think I'm going to switch Monday tutoring sessions with another day since it's your only day off during the week-"

"Neji, it's cool. Don't worry about me; I'll try not to be too disappointed." Naruto said tapping his good (really good) friend on the arm.

Neji gave a false smile. Naruto wasn't the one he was worried about... "You're right."

"Anyway," Naruto thought out loud. "I did tell Gaara we could walk home today." He proclaimed swinging his legs from the desk top on which he sat. "Maybe he can hang with me for a bit."

Neji shifted in his seat as he pretended not to hear that. "Tonight why don't we have dinner? Maybe Ichiraku's?" Neji inquired knowing that was Naruto's favorite.

Suddenly Naruto's mind drifted. He could hear Neji talking but the specific words weren't registering to him. There was someone else who came to mind just then. Someone dark. Someone cold. That was the one person Naruto wanted more than anything else in the world; he couldn't help it.

Neji stood. "Hello?" He questioned a second time putting his arms on either side of Naruto.

Naruto zoned back in. "Wait, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to go get dinner tonight. I also said a bunch of stuff after that." Neji recanted.

"Oh yea sure..." Naruto said sounding very unsure.

"Hey is everything ok?" Neji asked from his position between Naruto's legs.

_No._ Naruto thought. "Yea...I was just thinking about something crazy." Naruto said waving his hand.

"Oh, well I was thinking about something too." Neji revealed with a deviant grin.

"Nani?" Naruto asked simply.

Neji leaned forward and kissed him. He felt the twitch in his pants from that morning return. Tongues rolled as saliva mixed between the two. Neji pulled Naruto closer as he felt the desk slide back beneath them. This was exciting. This was new to him. He'd never done anything so mischievous in a classroom before but that was the Naruto effect. He became more and more aroused as they continued.

Naruto closed his eyes, as the body before his pressed down. This scene seemed vaguely familiar to him. He thought back to the countless times he'd spent with Sasuke in empty classrooms, stairwells and janitors closets around the school. What a naughty raven he was. _Bastard! _Naruto thought as he dropped his head breaking the kiss he shared with Hyuga.

Neji pulled back from Naruto giving him a distrustful look.

"Ahhh, we'd better go." Naruto hopped down from the desk wiping his bottom lip as he tried to clear his head. He looked at Neji briefly then moved his eyes.

"Right." Neji agreed slowly as he closed Anko's laptop. Neji couldn't help but feel there was a lot left to be desired between him and Naruto. Sure having this fling with him was amazing, but why not just commit then? Normally with sex came a relationship and that's what Neji was looking for. It was definitely time to have the talk again.

**Across town**

Sai looked down at his phone. He was on a Sasuke strike that was quickly unraveling. Who was he fooling? No matter how mad he got at the teen, he still wanted to be with him. He'd done nothing but think Sasuke, day in and day out, since their fight. Enough was enough. Sai got the point. Once again, Uchiha had won. That wasn't a surprise though. Sasuke always got his way. Now, the only thing left to do was get in contact with Sasuke while waving the white flag of surrender. As the phone began to ring in his ear, still the struggle waged on inside him. _Good idea? Bad idea?_

**After school**

Naruto sighed a heavy breath of relief as he left Tsunade's office. Kiba was right; the day had been a real _bitch_. Naruto thanked Kami it was over as he glanced at his watch and made his way down the hall. He was supposed to have met Gaara at his locker 20 minutes ago but that damn principal just kept drilling him for more info on the hermit pervert and his 'weekend of play'. Naruto shuttered just thinking about it.

"One down, 465 to go..." He joked to himself about the remaining days of school left in his junior year. The building was quiet. Most everyone had vacated the premises already giving the grounds a spooky feel. There were no club activities and anyone left behind was already sitting in detention; e.g. Kiba. Before Naruto got to the middle of the hall, a 2nd person rounded the corner. Naruto routinely looked up causing a chain of events to occur.

Immediately he averted his gaze from the other boy's face to his shoes as they approached each other in the corridor. All air left the blonde's chest as he passed Sasuke shoulder to shoulder. Both remained silent. Sasuke stared straight ahead not sparing so much as a glance Naruto's way. Naruto's breath only returned as he reached the corner, he felt compelled to turn around and say something...anything. He opened his mouth to go back, instead he hit the bathroom. _Hard_.

"ERGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Naruto gripped his stomach as he expelled the remnants of lunch into the toilet. "MMMEEEEHHHHHHHH!" He purged a 3rd time before flushing. "Uhhhhggg," he moaned as he exited the stall wiping his forehead.

Naruto rinsed his mouth out. _What the hell?_ He thought cynically. After going two weeks sans the raven, his sudden appearance caused Naruto to stick his face into a toilet bowl, that wasn't supposed to happen. "FML..." He uttered as he stood in front of the mirror washing his hands. He caught a glimpse of a night that seemed so long ago.

"_Don't be stupid, dobe. I miss you every time we're apart." Sasuke retorted to Naruto's silly question before kissing him on the forehead and leaving out the basement door._

Naruto lowered his eyes. "Yea right..." He commented as he splashed cool water onto his face. He shook his head as he exited the bathroom thinking sarcastically that he couldn't wait to see what the rest of the school year held.

...

"Gaara, sorry I was late again. Tsunade held me up." Naruto said apologizing for the second time as he and the red head proceeded to his house.

"It's fine." Gaara said causing Naruto to look at him suspiciously.

It was still a shocker to Naruto whenever Gaara spoke. He was quiet all day then when they were alone, words magically manifested. "Do you want something to drink? Eat?" Naruto asked shutting the door behind him.

"No," Gaara said watching Naruto's mannerisms as they seemed stressed.

Naruto dropped his books next to the bed and walked to the couch. Gaara was still standing in the middle of the floor.

"Make yourself comfortable Gaara. You're not a stranger anymore," he said giving off a warm yet halfhearted smile as he removed his shirt.

Gaara walked over and joined him on the couch. He skimmed his eyes over Naruto, who donned a simple A-shirt, then looked away quickly. He gripped his knee as he opened his mouth to speak. "Is something bothering you?" Gaara asked in a sullen voice.

Naruto had tried to snap out of it. "That obvious huh?" He let out a strained chuckle. "I'll be fine, just got some stuff on my mind."

The grip on his knee got tighter. "Did you want to talk?" Gaara asked slowly.

"Uh, sure I guess we can...I mean I don't know if you wanna hear my problems, cause woooo, there's so many." Naruto said scratching his head.

"It's ok." Gaara said using all the power in his soul to get this conversation going.

"Well, let's start with this girl, she's mad at me." Naruto begin leaving out names.

Gaara looked over at him. He swallowed hard.

"I kinda fudged the truth and she slapped me...I guess I deserved it though-"

"She hit you?" Gaara was still stuck on that part.

"Yea...she's like beyond pissed right now...you must know the feeling living with a sister right?"

Gaara didn't speak, he just digested information.

"Anyway, I hate when people are mad with me..." He continued with Sasuke in mind. He had a thousand questions he wanted answered right now. Why wouldn't Sasuke speak to him? Not even one word, not even one look? Was it because of Neji? Did he know about them?

The red head examined the blonde. "What are you thinking?"

Naruto's bright blues traveled up the length of the body near his. He stopped at Gaara's very visible, very intriguing tattoo. "I'm thinking, I want to know more about you." He said changing the subject. "Love?" Naruto recited.

Gaara's face got hot as he fought back a blush. "The tattoo was a gift from my mother."

Naruto smiled on the inside. "Oh that's dope, she sounds rad." He said referring to the odd gift. "I only met your dad the time I dropped off the bag of goodies to your house."

Gaara looked at him strangely for a moment. "Baki," he said before explaining properly.

"Oh, that's his name?" Naruto asked remembering the guy wasn't too chatty.

"He is only a legal guardian for myself and my siblings." Gaara responded. "Our father is dead. And so is our mother."

Naruto's jaw almost touched the floor. "O, Gaara, I had no clue...I'm really sorry to hear that." Naruto said as his invisible fox ears wilted with sadness.

"To hear what?" Asked the light eyed boy without a hint of disdain.

Naruto was puzzled. Why was he acting like he hadn't just been there for the conversation? "Uhm, sorry to hear you lost your parents..." Naruto stated but it kinda sounded more like a question as he too wasn't sure what was going on at this point.

Gaara looked at his hand on his leg. "Why?" He inquired further. He didn't want Naruto to find out he was pretty much emotion void but he did want to know more.

Naruto wasn't sure if he was messing with him or being serious. "You know, I'm sorry I brought it up, uh, we can talk about something else...I didn't know really, my bad."

Gaara became flustered. "NO, it's ok. I-I just don't understand."

Naruto noticed how tense Gaara looked now. He didn't really get it but he would try. "When someone tells you something like that, like a family member or close friend passes, you're supposed to say 'Sorry for your loss'." Naruto had never had to explain death etiquette before. This was new. "If it's any consolation, I know how it feels too. I lost my parents. They both died when I was a baby."

Gaara focused on his hand again. "I am sorry for your loss." He said to Naruto.

"Thanks." The blonde acknowledged.

"My mother died a long time ago. We moved here after my father died." Gaara continued.

"That's tough." Naruto started to feel like he was at a funeral. "You guys were close?"

Gaara looked at him oddly. "He tried to have me killed."

_Nani? _Naruto thought as his spirit tried to jump out of his body. _He's kidding right? _He asked his self.

"Naruto," Gaara called out to the now pale teenager.

"Y-yes, Gaara?" Naruto questioned fearing something else gloomy would follow.

"I don't want people to fear me…that is not my intention."

Naruto's eyes went from swirls to regular. He thought about the feeling behind those words. "People are only scared when they don't know."

"But what if they are right? What if they can see that I'm not a decent human being?"

"No way, that's not true. I could tell right away you weren't like that. In my hometown, people hated me because they didn't understand me and I made no effort to help them either. Until I came here, to Konoha, I had no friends and no one had my back…I guess maybe that's why I was drawn to you. Cause I could feel you were so much like me."

Gaara looked into Naruto's eyes. He was sure about what he was feeling.

"I'm your friend. Together we'll make more friends. Deal?" Naruto said extending his right hand.

Gaara joined fists with him.

_Grrrrrrrggghhhhhhh..._

Naruto's stomach let out a very audible growl. "Ha ha, sorry to ruin the moment but I guess I'm hungry."

Gaara nodded as he followed Naruto to the kitchen.

**Tueday afternoon**

"Guess who?" Asked a playful voice as hands were delicately placed over Shikamaru's eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Mom?" He suggested.

"Really?" Temari questioned releasing her grip.

Naruto chuckled.

"Not funny." She warned. "Hey, you having company after school today or what?" Temari asked stepping in front of her boyfriend.

"Well I have to work out my tutoring schedule for the remaining semester so I don't think so. Shizune can be pretty long winded sometimes-"

"Oh, Shikamaru...you suck." She said crossing her arms. "Call me tonight?"

"Yeah sure." The ingenious teen agreed.

"K bye." Temari said kissing his cheek. "See ya, Naruto."

Naruto waved as the two boys were joined by Choji at the end of the hall.

"Jeez..." the dark haired teen let out.

"Way to go Shikamaru." Choji smirked as he caught the tail end of things.

"Yeah, nice hall action." Naruto chimed.

"Whatever, if you wouldn't have had to pee right then I could have avoided that." Grumpy McGrump complained.

"Whoa you're tired of your girlfriend already Shikamaru?" Choji asked as he resumed eating.

"Nahhh, it's nothing like that. It's just that every time she sees me in the hall she wants to kiss or hold hands or hug or do something else that is absolutely embarrassing." Shikarmaru explained. "I don't mind doing those things when we're alone but what if Kiba was around just now?"

"Kiba was around just now for what?" Snarled the canine enthusiast as he met up with his crew.

"Ahhh, nothing." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Lousy brain." He shot back at the teen. "Anyways, freakin Tsunade just reamed me out. Talkin' about she's gonna open up Saturday detentions just for me cause I owe her so many hours. What a hag..." Kiba sulked.

"Well it's not really granny's fault. She's not the one burning school books, or pantsing freshman, or sleeping in class..." Naruto named some of the many offenses that were surely listed on Kiba's permanent record.

"Wha? All of which were activities you were around for!" Kiba tried to share the blame.

"Don't include me in that." Naruto disagreed.

"Whatever, I'm over it. What's the damage for this weekend? I'm trying to get wrecked." Kiba says as the crew makes their way down the hall.

"Yes. Let's do something this weekend." Shino adds causing Kiba to look at him strangely.

"Yeah sure, you guys decide. I'm going." Naruto said saluting his boys before taking off in the opposite side direction.

"Aye? Where you goin' jerk?" Kiba called behind fleeting blonde hair.

"To see Iruka real quick!" Naruto said as he pushed open the door for the stairwell.

_Knock knock knock_

Iruka looked up. "Naruto, come on in." He says with a warm expression.

"Sensei, thanks for letting me swing by."

"It's no problem at all; you know you're always welcome. In fact I'm anxious to hear how your vacation went." Iruka said shutting the book that was open before him.

"Hahaha, about that," Naruto gave a simple laugh. "It was really good actually. It started off pretty shaky though."

"Hhm, could that be due to a certain incident which took place at the dance?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Maybe, kinda...you saw?" Naruto inquired.

"Not quite, but I heard all about it. How's Sasuke?"

"Well you see, that's the thing. We aren't speaking." Naruto said with a shrug. He wasn't joking either; they literally weren't speaking.

"Oh, I thought you two were-" The teacher hinted.

"Right. We broke up." Naruto admitted out loud for the very first time since it happened.

"Ah, I see." Iruka said with raised eye brows. "How have you been taking it?"

Naruto gave a half grin. "I think ok. I've been pretty busy..." He thanked Kami for Neji, if it hadn't been for him, he probably would have spent the whole damn two weeks in bed.

Iruka could see it all over his face. "It's ok to miss him you know."

"But then Neji-" Naruto stopped to regroup his words. "Neji is really good to me..."

"But?" Iruka finished his sentence.

"...but he's no Sasuke." Naruto came to the realization.

"No one will ever compare to your first love."

"My brain is screaming '_no_' to me every time I think about him." Naruto confessed.

"So now that we know what Naruto's brain is saying...what does Naruto's heart have to say?" Iruka posed a great question.

Naruto looked off to the side as he tried to figure it out. He was obviously due for _a lot_ of thinking in order to find the answer.

**Later at Two G's**

The school day had played out like any other. It ended up being way better than Monday. Naruto wiped his forehead free of perspiration as he entered the small café downtown Konoha. After greeting Sai and tying on his apron Naruto jumped right into work. Customers came in and out of the shop buying snacks and sometimes sitting to chat with friends. Naruto kept his mind clear as he focused on making all sorts of lattes, frappes, coffees, and treats.

Sai pranced around the shop pushing a broom back and forth absentmindedly. He pretended to sweep while he daydreamed about Sasuke. Though he caved in and gave the dark teen a call, he hadn't received a call back yet and he worried something had happened at school. Something like... "Naruto," Sai said out loud when he only meant to think it.

"Yeah?" Asked the blonde rather cheerily.

Sai's brain kicked into over drive. He was this close to asking him but that would kill his cover. "Uhm, how was your first day back to school?" He asked chickening out big time. If Naruto got involved with the raven again, he was sure to be shoved out of the picture once more. He had to know.

"Eh? Good…I mean as good as high school gets anyway. Right now I'm going crazy filling out all these damn apps for university."

"Oh, that's right. You definitely don't want to wait till the last minute."

"True. I have lots of help from Neji though. He's pretty much done with his but he still helps me tons with mine." Naruto smiled at the thought.

"Right, Neji Hyuga. Have you decided what school you would prefer?"

Naruto thought for a second. "Well, honestly, I always wanted to go far but I don't know anymore. KU is right here, I mean I just now got to Konoha so I wanna stick around you know?"

Sai nodded. "What about all your friends?" He probed.

"Well Shikamaru has some offers already but hasn't made up his mind and Kiba is nowhere near complete so idk. Neji is really psyched about Kumogakure," Naruto thought about him leaving. "But he hasn't decided yet."

Sai watched quietly as Naruto capped a coffee for a customer. "What about Sasuke?" He questioned for the sole purpose of checking the blonde's reaction.

Naruto gave a slight grin. "Beats me, I was bugging him to do some apps with me but we never got around to it so…"

Sai too gave a lax smile. "Well, you guys still have some time left." He said gripping the broom handle tightly.

Naruto cursed on the inside. _Why the hell did Sai have to go and bring _**him**_ up?_ "I want this year to end already. I can't wait to be a senior."

Sai sat down at the end of the counter. "Trust me, once you get there, it isn't all it's cracked up to be. I've wished I could go back to my senior year plenty of times." Sai said looking down at his art book. He thought about his reason for going back in time. It was always the same. It was always Sasuke. Whatever he did wrong back then, he wished he could right it. This way, he would have never split from Uchiha.

"I guess you're right. I never enjoyed school till I got here so I should be thankful. Before, I flat out hated it." Naruto spoke as he recalled his first day in town and how he loathed the start of a new school.

Sai stared at Naruto with a straight face. He wondered what Naruto was thinking. "You youngsters, so naïve." Sai said switching to his 'happy' face.

_Beep beep beep..._

Sai touched his pocket. It wasn't him.

_Naruto, sorry about tonight but I have some business to handle with my uncle this evening. I will call you later. -Neji_

Naruto sent a reply then opened a new message and searched for Kiba's name.

**After work**

"Hey dork." Kiba said as Naruto tossed his apron and bag in the back and took a seat in the front.

"You're so lame, what's up." He said rustling a hand through Kiba's hair.

Kiba swatted at him. "Nada…" he rolled his eyes as he saw Sai exit the shop. He pulled off quickly.

"Did you clear this with Hana?" Naruto asked as they hit a corner roughly.

"Do you not know who runs my house?" Kiba protested with his chest puffed out.

"Uhm, yeah your mom, then Hana…then Akamaru." Naruto listed as he looked out the window.

Kiba grimaced. "Don't rain on my parade."

"HA! Well anyhow, thanks for picking me up. I just thought we could order in at the house, I didn't know a chauffeur would be included." Naruto said as Kiba pulled up to a brightly lit building and parked.

"Anything for you babe." Kiba said batting his eyes.

"Eww, that was creepy." Naruto shook his head.

"Whatever," Kiba laughed as they stepped inside of the restaurant. "I was suffocating at home, my mom's being such a turd."

"Hey I called in an order under Uzumaki." Naruto spoke to the hostess behind the counter.

"Ok one second please…" The girl said stepping away.

"What's with this thing tied around your head?" Kiba asked snapping the side of Naruto's head wear.

"Get outta here." Naruto said fanning his hand back. "What's with your stupid tattoos?"

"Ah, you know it's a family thing dork." Kiba said pulling a cigarette out his pocket.

"Well it really fits you Ki-chan." Naruto said pinching the brunettes cheek.

"Dude, I hate you." Kiba responded as he made a sour face.

_Beep beep beep_

"Neji," Naruto said easily as he read the text message to himself.

Kiba poked out his bottom lip. "I guess you and eye balls got pretty busy over break huh?"

Naruto hit send. "I guess."

"Dude sick….you're doin the nasty with him?" Kiba did a gag gesture.

"What the hell Kiba?" Naruto asked as he reddened.

"So, I bet he's finally happy to sink his hooks into you huh?" Kiba thought aloud.

"I'm not even gonna try to understand you anymore."

"Are you guys like what? Like a couple?" Kiba dug further. He'd missed quite a bit and now he needed details.

"Not really. We're kinda just seeing each other. He wants to make things official but idk..." Naruto said shaking his head as he tried to think of a good enough reason not to commit. The old Sasuke excuse just wouldn't cut it.

"You still thinkin about Sasuke?" Kiba asked causing the blonde to look up from his mental debate.

"$24.95 please." Said the young lady as she approached placing bags on the counter.

"Keep the change." Naruto said with a wave.

"Arigato, come again!" She sang as the two boys exited.

Kiba struck up as soon as they got outside. "I seen em today. That's the only reason I asked." He picked up the conversation right where it left off.

"I can't help but think of him. Like every freakin minute of the day." Naruto complained as he placed food in the back seat.

Kiba started up the car.

Naruto relived his bathroom scene from Monday in his head. "Did he say anything?"

"Nope, nothing much. We smoked a blunt in the back of the school." Kiba said looking over at Naruto who seemed to get drabber by the second. "But we are not cool right now by any means." He cleared up while pulling in smoke.

Naruto realized his face was telling on him again. He smiled. "It's ok Ki-chan, you can be friends with whoever you want!"

Kiba gave him a suspect stare. "Well look, about Neji, it's whatever if you really start going out. If he's nice to _you, _I figure that's all that matters." It killed Kiba to admit that but Naruto was more important to him than his stupid beef with Neji. Besides Sasuke was too dumb to do the right thing so it served him right to lose out.

Naruto fake chuckled. "Thanks. Speaking of going out, did you ask Ino yet?" Naruto changed the topic abruptly. The last thing he wanted to do was dwell on his issues right now.

"No, I ain't ask her nothing yet." Kiba pouted through a puff of smoke.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Man, idk…she wouldn't even lemme get past 2nd base wit out being legit."

Naruto made a face. "So, you should ask her already."

"It's not that simple." Kiba announced.

"I doubt if she'd say no." Naruto added.

"Pressure man…pressure."

"I get it. You're just nervous." Naruto thought about Sasuke, again. "You just have to assume it." He coaxed his friend remembering how Sasuke had 'claimed' him once upon a time.

"Right, I totally flop every time I even think of asking her though." Kiba pulled into the drive way.

"Look don't make it so formal. You're not asking to get married. Just be spontaneous." Naruto said climbing out the car as the front door swung open revealing white hair.

"Ah, ha!" Jiraiya said pointing. "Italian!"

"Yeah I was gonna suggest asking him, but never mind." Naruto said shutting the door.

**Wednesday**

Naruto closed is locker harder than desired. It was back. This feeling of emptiness. He thought since he was allowing himself to bond with Neji things would just naturally fall into place. Emotions, however, were extremely difficult to master. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he headed down the hall. He was sure things would only get worst before better. Iruka's words passed along in his mind for the one hundred and fifty seventh time since their talk. _'...what does Naruto's heart have to say?' _

He was afraid of the answer.

**In Tsunade's office**

"Superintendent Danzo, welcome." Shizune said with a bow and a straight face. This guy was trouble. Every time he came around he was busting Tsunade's chops. Some people sure were stubborn.

The older gentleman tilted his head at the dark haired dark eyed girl.

"Please come in. Lady Tsunade is waiting for you." She said showing him to the door behind her.

Danzo entered the room with silence prompting Tsunade to stand.

"I assume you have the records fully prepared." He spoke for the first time since entering the school building.

Tsunade cut her eyes at him. "So the first thing out your mouth is business as usual?" She replies taking her seat again.

Shizune made a face.

"I came for one reason only; not a social call."

"Understood." Tsunade agreed pushing a manila envelope across her desk top. There was no use.

Danzo picked up the file and proceeded to peek into the opening. "This seems awfully thin for a delinquent of Sasuke Uchiha's magnitude." He commented.

Tsunade glanced up at Shizune. "I assure you, everything Sasuke has ever done since grade 9 is in there."

Danzo found that hard to believe.

"Your fascination with him is peculiar." Tsunade spoke up. This wasn't the first time the elder was calling a board meeting specifically in regards to Sasuke and his habits.

"His ability to get over on the world is what's odd. I am just a custodian of the city who is trying to do my civil duty to protect the future." The stern figure said as he gripped the pages in hand.

Tsunade's interlocked hands got tighter. "By targeting its youth?"

"Sasuke Uchiha is hardly innocent. And from the looks of things, a bias principle is only assisting in the problem."

"Since when is being late to school a crime?" Tsunade got louder.

"T-Tsunade-hime..." Shizune cautioned.

"The crime is that he stands to inherit 75% of the countries trade, stock and business portfolios. His threat to Konoha is as big as his father's was..." Danzo assessed before standing. "Now, if you will excuse me. I have a meeting to prepare for."

Tsunade watched as the man exited her office. She thought about her predecessor, Hiruzen Sarutobi and the promise she made to him. He had willed the next generation to her and she did not want to disappoint. Yes, Sasuke was a handful but no, she was not ready to turn her back on him and ruin his future as his past had been.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune called while awaiting instructions.

Tsunade was decided. "Shizune, prepare some notes. I have to get ready for this board meeting."

**After lunch **

"Yo, Kakashi is gonna totally run off and marry Iruka. Did you see his face when Iruka walked into the class today?" Kiba asked Naruto who wasn't paying one lick of attention. Kiba followed Naruto's line of vision."OMG, don't do it man." Kiba warned as he watched Naruto stalk Sakura from across the room.

Naruto didn't speak.

"Just drink your milk and stop looking." Kiba commanded.

"I gotta try..." Naruto stated. This was the other issue that was causing his life grief. If he could fix this, he could do anything.

_Ringgggggggggggg_

Kiba watched closely as Naruto dipped through a herd of kids trying to get back to class after the bell.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out.

She keeps moving forward.

"Sakura?" He says a bit closer.

She hears him but doesn't bother to look.

"Hey," he says taking her arm in his hand. "Sakura-chan."

Sakura turns around and looks at his hand gripping her extremity.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. I wanted to catch you really quick before heading back up." Naruto says touching his head.

She doesn't speak.

Kiba is among the last of the kids in the hall. He walks past slowly while watching out the corner of his eye, all the while giving Sakura a dirty look. Finally he takes flight up the stairs leaving just the two alone.

"About what happened Friday..." Naruto said rubbing his arm. "I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't really know how but I do want to apologize to you."

Sakura bit her bottom lip. All the hurt built up inside of her...

_POOOOWWWWWWWW!_

Her hand ached in response to her action. Tears gushed from her eyes now causing her breathing to become strained. Yet again, she's reminded of her broken heart.

Naruto watched as she walked away quickly. He doesn't attempt to stop her this time. She has to make up her own mind about this. "Dammit..." He seethed holding his face. He too is upset, not over the slap but over the deceit. He'd also felt the same way not to long ago, it wasn't a good feeling at all. He was angry with himself for not telling her sooner. She didn't deserve to be lied to; no one did. At that moment he makes a decision to go find Neji.

…

Sakura wipes her face as she lands on the first floor. She goes into the last stall in the bathroom and leans against the wall. Torn. She wanted to cause him pain but at the same time she really was in love with him. Uncertainty. Sakura thinks back to every part of that conversation, to the promise she made to him. Revenge. Could she really do that to him? She questioned herself as yet another tear rolled down her cheek.

Nothing was worst than a woman scorned.

**That night**

"Aahhh, Karin what color is your hair this week?" Suigetsu asked trying his best hand at being polite. "Barf orange?" Or maybe not.

Karin shifted her glasses on her nose. "Can we focus? Either that or leave the adults to do their work please."

"Ouch," he responded while running cords across the floor of the suite.

Jugo sighed. He wasn't sure what he was doing there. He didn't like this idea very much to begin with so how the hell did he get pulled into this mess. "Guys, let's hurry and get this over with."

Suigetsu walked over to the door. "Whatever, don't act like you got more important things to do..." he said opening the door and waving in the first audition.

"Ohayo, I'm Shinjo..." Said a male walking in with what appeared to be a resume.

"Well thanks...I think." Suigetsu said taking the sheet not fully sure what to do with it. He hadn't really planned this far ahead but a paper trail was always nice.

"So we're gonna just play it by ear real quick. Here is the music. Try your best to keep up." Jugo said taking a seat behind his set.

The dark haired teen Shinjo, who also happened to have pale white skin, plugged in his guitar. He plucked a few chords to check out his sound.

Suigetsu looked him up and down. He reminded him of the raven.

"Ready?" Asked Karin examining the boy's looks too.

Shinjo nodded.

Jugo did a count. "One, two-"

They started to play.

Karin looks on from her seated position. She tapped her foot at the melody. This kid was good. But not Sasuke good.

"Chord A, G...that was a G chord." Suigetsu shouted out missed lines over the music.

Karin nodded her head. _"I'll never be good enough...you make me want to fadedddd awayyyy awayyyyy..."_ She mumbled some lyrics to herself.

"Ok, ok...that was good. Uhm, flip the page it's another song." Suigetsu said stopping his base causing the others to do the same.

"Ready to go again?" Jugo asked tapping his sticks.

Shinjo gave the thumbs up.

After another song and a bit of Shinjo doing a solo, the crew was ready to move on to the next guest.

"Thanks for coming by. We'll be in touch." Suigetsu said waving at the guitar player.

"Uhm, ok. Bye." The male said unplugging his instrument and taking a leave.

The door shut tightly.

"That guy was ok." Karin stated as she watched Suigetsu cross the floor to the door.

"Yeah, he did really well for reading impromptu music." Jugo agreed.

"He looked like Sasuke…" Suigetsu said grudgingly.

"Is that all your basing your decision on?" Karin asked feeling a rage coming on.

"Sure, why not..." Suigetsu winked at her. "We need someone….not like Sasuke." He spoke as he ushered in the next person handing them a sheet of music.

Karin shook her head. This was going to be one long night.

"OK, from the top." Jugo said counting off.

Karin began to hum lyrics again. _"W__ritings on the wall, movement in my soul, fire brings them out, a city of shadows all filled with doubt..."_

**Later at Yokatta restaurant**

"How is your yakiniku?" Neji inquired.

Naruto picked at his supper while it sizzled on the grill before him.

"Earth to Naruto."

"Huh? Oh, sorry what was that?" The blonde asked looking up.

Neji drew his brow. "You've been drifting off a lot lately...is something going on?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry about earlier when you came to see me. I really did want to talk to you, but I had to get to chemistry, I was running late from a committee meeting."

Naruto smiled. "It's cool."

"What was it that you wanted to discuss?" Neji asked.

After thinking about what he did to Sakura, Naruto had made a split second decision to find Neji and tell him everything that was going on in his head. Every doubt, every wish, every detailed feeling he was having regarding Sasuke. As the day went on he'd changed his mind, yet again. "Oh, nothing important." Naruto shrugged it off wondering about his honesty.

Neji knew that look. Neji had already felt the difference in Naruto. There was no denying it. It could only mean one thing. "Have you talked Sasuke?"

Naruto almost broke his chopsticks in half. "No..." he said which was technically the truth.

"Surely you've at least seen him." Neji probed as he plucked some pieces of asparagus from the grill top.

Naruto wasn't sure what he was walking into. "Yeah, for like 2 seconds."

"And you two didn't speak at all?" Neji asked in a 'hard to believe' tone. Unfortunately, once back in school, Neji realized he couldn't keep eyes on Naruto 24 hours a day. He hoped that he could talk to Naruto and have him be straightforward about what was going on but sometimes he got the impression that wasn't happening.

"No, we didn't. It, it doesn't have to do with Sasuke. Honest..." Naruto said realizing he was turning lying into a full fledged hobby now.

"O, ok." Neji agreed to show Naruto there were no hard feelings, although… "Well, how was Jiraiya's weekend retreat?" Neji questioned shifting the conversation. If he talked about Sasuke any longer, he was sure to lose his appetite.

_Thank Kami. _Naruto sighed before answering. "Oh, I think he had tons of fun. Tsunade on the other hand..." he began the story with a laugh.

**Thursday**

"Choji! I swear on everything dude! I will leave your chunky ass back here!" Kiba shouted as the locker room cleared out.

"No!" Choji protested as he clutched the radiator on the wall.

"Uhm should I get, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Just leave his ass. I'm not trying to get no more detentions cause he didn't wanna come to gym." Kiba shrugged.

"Choji, Gai is gonna come get you if you don't come on..." Naruto tried to reason with him again.

"I-I can't Naruto! I'm too scared." Choji forewarned.

"Hey! What's the hold up? We're wasting our youth out here waiting around for you guys!" Gai shouted from the doorway.

"OK, suit yourself-" Naruto said jogging away.

Out on the floor he stood near Kiba and watched the locker room door closely.

"NEVERRRRR!" Choji yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

"How embarrassing..." Kiba issued as he face palmed.

"Ahem! Hello everyone, my name is Rock Lee. While we are waiting for Gai-sensi to return, I will go ahead and introduce myself to the class!" Spoke a lean green clad guy who had a bowl cut that was strikingly similar to Gai's.

"Dammit, I shoulda stayed with Choji." Kiba crossed his arms.

"What's with his eyebrows?" Naruto asked with a hint of fascination to his voice.

"I am Gai-sensei's apprentice and I will be co-coach gym, track and wresting along with Gai-sensei going forward. I am very passionate about teaching all of you the will of fire just as Gai-sensei has taught me!" Rock Lee stated as if running lines for an infomercial.

Kiba growled.

"You there, the blonde haired boy. Would you please come up and demonstrate a few good workout routines with me?"

Naruto looked around. Of course he was the only blonde. "Dammit..." he scoffed as Kiba giggled. Naruto shot him the evil eye as he walked up next to Lee.

Kiba was going to have a field day with this one.

**Across town**

"Rise and shine," Kabuto says as he draws the blinds causing Orochimaru to pull the blanket over his head. "I'm not leaving until you come out." He inserts.

Orochimaru didn't respond.

"You must know already, the early bird catches the worm." Kabuto said tugging at the covers.

Grey toned skin finally revealed itself as Orochimaru emerged. "Kabuto, it's nearly 2 o'clock in the afternoon." He rumbled.

"Ah, yes all the more reason for you to be awake." Kabuto said placing a tray across his bosses lap. "Breakfast."

"Toast and an ensure?" Orochimaru raised a brow.

"Well, that's all you had in the kitchen. Make a list, I'll go grocery shopping."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "The way you're acting is about to give me diabetes. Besidesss, I'm doleful not decrepit."

Kabuto adjusts his frames. "Honestly, things are more relaxed around here without Sasuke milling about; I rather prefer it."

"Kabuto you're not helping." Orochimaru warned as he threw the covers off and sat on the side of the bed.

"What would you like me to do?" Kabuto braced himself for orders.

Orochimaru thought about it for a moment. Though Itachi had cautioned him clear of the raven, Orochimaru decided he was never one to take orders. "I want Sasuke...now."

Kabuto rolled his eyes. Why did he even bother to wake this guy up?

**Back at school**

Naruto skimmed through his language book in preps for a test that afternoon. He was sure to get at least a C but he was aiming a bit higher. After all, if he was going to submit college apps he could at least give the admissions department something to look at.

Neji quietly watched Naruto who seemed hard at work. "Hey, sorry about last night. I didn't mean to seem so mistrustful." He said in reference to his Sasuke questionnaire form.

"It's fine. Besides, we had a really good night." Naruto confirmed.

"True." Neji smiled.

Naruto looked around Neji then quickly back down at his book.

Neji noticed the motion and turned his head.

"Omg, Sakura you really ought to give it up already..." Ino spoke as the two passed by without another word.

Neji faced forward again. He was bemused. "So, you two aren't speaking I take it?"

Naruto knew exactly what he was talking. "Wha?" He asked pretending to be inapt.

"Last I checked you and Sakura were the best of friends." Neji reminded while waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," Naruto didn't even know where to start with this one. "She isn't speaking to me right now."

"Oh? Why not?" Neji pushed further wondering what could have caused the rift.

Naruto rubbed his eye as he thought up a fabrication. "It's no biggie. I just didn't call her back like normal is all."

Neji tucked his lips and nodded.

Naruto felt bad for twisting the truth again but how could he tell Neji what she was really pissed about? He'd have to explain the whole thing; the confession, the kissing, the promise. It was just awful and he much preferred to pretend it didn't happen at all.

"She'll eventually get over it." Neji assured him. He really didn't care either way, she was annoying.

Naruto picked a new subject. "So Saturday we're all going to the opening of the new batting cage downtown, wanna come?"

Neji raised an eye brow. "_WE'RE_?" He reiterated.

"Me, Kiba, Shikamar-"

"Oh, I get it." Neji said cutting Naruto short. "No thanks."

"Awww, why not?" Naruto solicited innocently enough.

Neji fought back a look of disgust. "I have a family meeting to attend. But have fun."

Naruto unknowingly accepted the erroneous words.

**Downtown at Sui's fans**

"One, two, three and go! One, two, three and turn! One, two, three and dip!" The amber haired conductor, Sui, yelled at the top of her lungs over a radio that was blaring gypsy music.

Shikamaru watched closely as several young ladies, including Temari, pranced up and down the studio floor which was marked with different colored arrows and x's. _How predictable..._ Shikamaru thought as he watched their movements. He'd memorized the full routine in 60 minutes though it'd taken the girl's weeks of hard work to get as far as they did.

"Good job ladies! See you all again next week. Don't forget to practice, practice, PRACTICE!" Sui shouted excitedly as she signaled to everyone class was over.

Temari skipped to the back to grab her bag.

Shikamaru stood outside the small shop and waited.

"See ya!" Temari called behind her as she came out the door. "Hey!" She grinned from ear to ear as she threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Ahhh, you aren't tired yet?" He asked realizing that Temari was always on.

"Don't be such a party pooper! How did you like my fanning?" She said snapping open the apparatus in hand and covered half her face.

"Nice." The quieter more reserved teen said. "So, are we still going to my place?" He asked trying to sound indifferent.

Temari closed her fan and smiled. "Yes, Shikamaru..."

"Well don't make me sound like such a drag." He poked out his lip at her reply.

"You're not a drag," she said tenderly as she gripped his arm and leaned into his body. She thought about going to his house knowing his parents weren't in town. Temari blushed at the thought but she knew Shikamaru was too reserved to make a move. _But s____till__…_she anticipated.

...

Shikamaru waited in the living room while Temari finished up in the shower. The plan was for her to change and then they were going out for the night. At least, that _was_ the plan.

"Shikamaru!" She yelled his name from the floor above.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Where are the extra towels?"

Shikamaru looked towards the steps. "In the linen closet." He replied simply.

A few moments went by. "Where is that?" She screamed again.

Shikamaru sighed as he stood from the sofa. No use in yelling like a mad person...well a 2nd mad person. "Here-" He said pushing open his room door noticing she was sitting on his bed with a towel already wrapped around her moist body.

She smiled devilishly at him.

"Sorry," he said turning his head.

Temari got up and grabbed him by the hand then pulled him over to the bed. If he was too shy to do something, she would. "Thank you." She said removing the towel from his hand.

"You're welcome." Shikamaru spoke still looking the other way as a visible tint grew on his cheeks.

Temari patted the bed next to her.

Shikamaru sat in silence.

She put the 2nd towel on her hair and tussled it lightly before scooting closer to him. She waited for something to happen. She tossed the towel behind her after freeing her hair of excess water.

Shikamaru still was looking the other way.

"Shikamaru, you can look." She informed him.

Slowly he faced her. He wasn't the only embarrassed one. He noted how rosy her face was. Temari didn't usually blush, it was always him. She was pretty hot when she did though.

"You can…touch." She added.

He turned his body to hers, steadily moving his hands up her thigh to her chest then face. He kissed her lips causing her to kiss back. They had made out plenty of times. Shikamaru was pretty confident he knew his way around her mouth, it was the rest of her body that he was shaky about.

"Nnnhhhhh," she moaned as his hand slipped under her towel and landed on her inner thigh. She leaned back allowing him to cover more of her body with his own. "Uhhnnnnn…" she cooed pulling him in closer.

Shikamaru moved to her breast causing her to stir below him.

"NHHHHHHHN," she got a bit louder.

He pulled back and examined her heaving body. The towel was open now exposing every inch of her skin. He'd never seen her nude form before.

She looked to the side when she realized how he was staring at her.

"You look beautiful…" He spoke in a serious tone.

Suddenly his tongue landed on her left breast then right. Temari held her breath as she was greeted by the moon and stars. Moisture circled her areolas followed by Shikamaru's teeth gently tugging on her stiffened nipples. "Huuuuhuuuuaaaaah!"

He stopped. His eyes met hers. He figured that was enough before things went any farther. Sooner or later they would end up at the point of no return.

She was already there. "Keep going," she panted beneath him.

Shikamaru paused. "But-"

"I want you…" she reassured him.

He waited as he examined her face.

"Shikamaru, I love you." She said reaching up pulling his lips to hers for a kiss.

The teenage boy's eyes were big. "Te-Temari," he tried to speak but ended up licking her neck instead. Shikamaru knew the next move. He loosened his belt and pulled off his pants. After he was positioned above her again, he spoke. "Are you sure about this?" He checked and double checked.

Temari popped her head up and looked down between their bodies. She took a deep breath as she studied his penis which pulsated warmly against her thigh. She nodded her head.

Shikamaru kissed her again. This was the first time he'd ever seen her speechless. Reaching down, the inexperienced teen caressed his girlfriend on her no-no spot till his found what he was looking for.

"Ahhhh," she drawn her legs together signaling to him he was in the right place.

Shikamaru brushed his finger over her clitoris causing the blond to twist her back in pleasure. He was starting to get the hand of this.

"Ahhh, nnnnmmmmhhhhh-" She called out until he pressed his tongue against hers.

Pressing his fingers together, Shikamaru took note of the stickiness that dripped from his girlfriend. She was ready. Gently he guided himself into her canal sending sensational pleasure through his loins. He moved by instinct allowing nature to take over.

"Aughhh," Temari dug her nails into his back as she lost her virginity and mind all at the same time.

…

Shikamaru stared up at the ceiling then at the top of Temari's head which was situated on his chest. "Soooo, I take it we aren't going anywhere then?" Shikamaru asked with his arm tightly wrapped around his girl.

Temari smiled. "Uhn uh!" She shook her head and squeezed him.

**Later that night**

Sasuke stood outside of an abandoned looking building somewhere in the heart of Konoha. He ran moist palms through his hair as he finished up a cigarette then dropped the butt to the ground. He thought about the motive that was pushing him to come here. He had gone days now without it; each getting progressively worst. He looked over his shoulder. That feeling was back, like someone was watching. He chalked it up to fatigue. He wasn't sleeping right. He wasn't thinking right. He just wasn't right. Was his craving really worth it? Was his addiction strong enough to get him caught up again? Why couldn't he find the courage to stop? Sasuke shut his eyes hard and reopened them slowly. _That's why. _He thought pushing Naruto to the furthest reaches of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw him. Since Monday it had happened even more often. He needed to clear his head, before he went even crazier.

Letting out a deep sigh of frustration. Sasuke realized only one thing was certain about the whole situation.

Orochimaru would be glad to see him.


	27. Chapter 24

**Disclosure:** Masashi Kishimoto is my idol...therefore he owns...hard

**Warning:** YAOI (duh), language, drinking, smoking and maybe some hetero (teehee)

* * *

**First and last thought**

**Very late Thursday**

Sasuke swallowed hard. He was sure this was a mistake however there was no other choice. The only option left was to pretend; pretend you don't care, pretend you're fine being alone and pretend that you aren't miserable every minute of every day. He tried not to think of Naruto though it was no use. He felt guilt for perhaps the first time in his life. When he had him, he treated him badly. Not calling. Leaving abruptly. Missing dates. He was the reason they were apart, he understood that. Now, he had nothing and all he could do was regret. Things ended up exactly how he predicted they would, only he had no idea he would miss him so much. It was so bad in fact that his chest would ache at the thought alone. No one could ever take Naruto's place and since he couldn't be with the person he longed for constantly, Sasuke turned to other resources to fill the void. Alcohol and razor blades alone wouldn't lull the hurt any longer. The nagging sensation was back. His palms would sweat. His heart would race. He could only sleep 2 hours at a time. He needed something stronger and he needed it soon.

_Damn..._ The dark heir exhaled as he lifted his hand to the door before him.

"Sasuke?" Sai questioned with wide eyes. "Wha-what are you doing here?" He asked slipping into the hallway of his dorm.

Sasuke rolled his eyes to Sai's. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all. I wasn't doing anything special." Sai responded immediately.

Sasuke tried to reinforce his reason for being there.

"You got my message?" Sai asked since the raven fell silent.

Sasuke realized, as he stood outside Orochimaru's place, that there was another person who was equally desperate. Another person who would also be willing to pretend. That voice mail was what made him head for Konoha University instead. Orochimaru had already cost him enough as it was, Sasuke refused to give him the satisfaction of a return. So in his place, Sai would work. "Yeah." Sasuke recalled the message that went something like, _'I miss you, I want to see you...'_. He needed to put the puzzle back together, at this point any piece would fit.

"I meant what I said. I'm sorry for what happened. I let my emotions get the best of me." Sai admitted as he squeezed on his own arm. He never imagined in 100 years Sasuke would show up like this looking for him...how romantic. "I would invite you in but my roommate is home." Sai pointed toward the door behind him.

Sasuke looked to the side as students passed by the end of the hall. "Come with me."

Sai's heart skipped a beat. Sasuke didn't say much, but what he did say was just enough. After nodding the short haired male disappeared into his room, he had to gather his overnight bag.

Sasuke rubbed his hands over his face roughly as to wake himself up in case he was dreaming. He leaned against the wall once again thinking of his constant.

**Friday**

"TGI freakin F..." Kiba fist pumped as he hit the halls with Naruto after morning classes.

"Yeah tomorrow is gonna be sooo boss. I can't wait." The blonde commented back.

"Totally." Kiba agreed as he banged on random lockers.

"I told Gaara about the cages tomorrow too. He never told me if he was coming or not though." Naruto referenced the absent boy. He knew Kiba really didn't care either way but he wondered where the kid was.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Hey, dingus." He said as they bumped into Choji. "Where's Shikamaru? I ain't seen that bum all day." He questioned.

"Uh, he went to meet up with Sasuke behind the school. I just came inside to get a snack. You guys coming out?" Asked the pudgy teen.

Kiba looked at Naruto.

"Oh man, I forgot I'm supposed to head to Iruka's for a bit." Replied the blonde who was still steering clear of the raven at all costs.

"Cool," Choji approved.

"Yea well I'm going to Kurenai's then. I finally finished that extra credit." Kiba disclosed before knocking fists with Naruto then Choji. He wasn't exactly the biggest fan of Sasuke's either at the moment.

"See ya." Naruto says as he busts a u-turn.

"Bro don't forget, I need your Chem homework during lunch today." Kiba called out behind the blonde.

Naruto gave him a thumbs up as he headed for his next destination.

**Iruka's class**

"Kakashi sensei," Naruto sounded almost surprised as he entered his homeroom class and found the gray haired male.

"Hello Naruto. How's your day so far?" Asked the history teacher.

"Uh pretty good...it'll be better once it's over though." Naruto said looking around suspiciously as his other sensei was nowhere in sight.

"Sure will," Kakashi mused about his own weekend. "At any rate, Iruka just went to pick up a fax."

"O cool, I thought you kidnapped him or something." Naruto joked as he put his notebook down and took a seat.

"Trust me, I've tried several times today." The older male replied.

Naruto flared his nostrils. _TMI._

"Oh, Naruto I was wondering if you'd stop by." Said Iruka in a merry tone as he entered the class and handed Kakashi some papers.

"Thanks." Kakashi said as he looked the other teacher up and down.

Naruto hoped he didn't have to witness anything that would give him nightmares.

"Well then, I guess I'll be going." Kakashi spoke with his partially masked face.

Naruto could tell he was smiling.

"Yes that would be wise." Iruka smirked.

"Ja'ne." He said taking his leave.

Naruto giggled.

"That guy." Iruka commented on his mate while shaking his head. "So, what's new?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you were up to." Naruto lied. He was really running away from Sasuke again.

"Oh, I wasn't doing much. Just grading some papers and making some weekend reservations. What do you have planned?"

Naruto swung his arms in a batting manner. "We're all going to the cages tomorrow."

"Oh nice, I'm glad to hear you guys are all getting along again."

Naruto nodded. All was forgotten. His friends were there to stay.

"What about Sasuke?" Iruka watched as the blonde's smile faded. "Still not speaking to him?" Iruka probed the topic of most of their discussions.

"I haven't seen him since Monday." Naruto admitted.

"On purpose?" Iruka figured as much.

"What if I lose my lunch again?" The blonde posed a feasible question.

Iruka let out a chuckle. "That was just nerves. You built up this whole big meeting in your mind and your body just responded even though it was less eventful than anticipated."

"It was so random." Naruto commented. "Next time I might just fall out altogether."

Iruka shook his head. "You'll be fine. Talk to him. I'm sure he wants to speak with you too now that things have calmed down some."

"Right..." Naruto wasn't so sure.

"Even if you aren't willing to rekindle you romance, I'm sure you two are missing each other's company." The teacher suggested.

That was true. Naruto always felt more than comfortable around Sasuke.

"Just don't forget, you were friends before anything else." Iruka added.

Naruto nodded.

"At any rate," Iruka decided to change to subject. "What are you going to do all summer?" The older male asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Work I guess. Maybe save for a car." Naruto figured he'd need one of those sooner or later.

"Ah, so you have big ambitions. That's good. Last time I asked a student what they were doing over summer, he told me trying to score." Iruka shook his head still in disbelief.

Naruto burst out into laughter.

"I was devastated." Iruka recollected.

_Ringgggggggggggg_

"Ughhh," Naruto finished up his laugh with a moan. "Shoot me." He said standing from his seat.

"You're almost home free." Iruka reasoned.

"Yeah, sure. See ya." Naruto said from the doorway as kids began to enter the class.

Making a stop by his locker, the blonde switched books and got ready for the last half of the day. As he pulled out his math text his cell buzzed from within his pocket. Quietly he panicked. For whatever reason, he wondered, could it be Sasuke texting him? _Of course not._ He dismissed wild speculation. _But what if..._ Slowly he pulled out his phone to check the messages.

_Naruto, I won't get to see you before the day is over due to last minute committee changes but I will call you tonight once you get home._

Naruto read Neji's text inwardly. He closed the phone without responding. Dare he say he felt, disappointed? _What the hell?_ He scolded his self as he shut his locker with a scowl. What was he going to do now? Maybe Iruka was on to something? He made a good point, so their relationship didn't work out...could he and Sasuke still be friends?

**On the third floor**

"Not today. The timing has to be perfect." Sasori says to Zabuza and Mizuki.

"So are we just talking or do we get to injure him this time?" Mizuki asks.

"I suppose a little of both." The hazel eyed young adult responds.

"Count me out." Zabuza says turning down this mission. He was not interested in playing cupid for Orochimaru anymore.

"The only way to make shit happen is with fists, not words." Mizuki continued.

"What we need to do is come up with a plan. We can't just go around wailing on people, that won't work." Sasori insisted.

"Fine. Just lemme know what to do." Mizuki agrees seeing that the even faced boy was already well in thought.

**Lunch**

"I'm not beat! He's hiding something from us!" Kiba accused as he pointed a stern finger in Shikamaru's face.

"What the heck are you harassing him for?" Naruto asked as he joined the table a little late.

Shikamaru sat with his arms folded across his chest.

Kiba leaned over the table inching closer and closer to the pony tailed teen till he was nose to nose with the boy.

Shikamaru kept his eyes shut as his annoyance level rose with each passing second.

"He's been like this since we sat down." Said Choji as he ate.

"Yes, Kiba is convinced Shikamaru is hiding something." Shino added.

Naruto raised one eye brow. "You are such a weirdo." He said to his best friend.

"Look at em, he's totally different." Kiba sniffed before narrowing his eyes. "I can smell it..."

Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore. "I'll give you two seconds to move." He warned Kiba who didn't back down.

"Tell me." The brown spiked boy demanded.

"No." Shikamaru disagreed.

"Tell me." Kiba pressed on.

"Jeezzz," Shikamaru sighed. "Does everyone around here have to be so strange. You're tiring." He said turning his head.

Kiba wrinkled his nose and sat back down in his seat. "Looks like someone lost their V-card." He assessed.

Shikamaru's face grew hot as Choji howled.

"Aaaagggghhhh? You mean you didn't tell me Shikamaru! I'm hurt." The plump teen over reacted. "Wait what does that mean exactly?"

"Choji we all know you can't keep a secret and Kiba how the heck do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"I can totally tell. He made it with Temari." Kiba was disturbed by the news. One by one every person in his crew was becoming a man, except him and he was mad.

"Omg, so it's true?" Naruto asked glad that Gaara wasn't there to hear that.

Shikamaru twisted his face. "You know, you guys are really bothersome."

"Ha! You didn't say no!" Naruto became excited. "What's the big secret anyways?"

"Are you guys trying to embarrass me to death?" Asked the genius.

"Really Kiba? Stop pouting, it's not that big a deal." Naruto said to his BFF whose bottom lip was moments from scraping the floor.

"Oh yea? Speak for yourself. And I'm not pouting, douche." Kiba countered. He always figured he would lose his virginity before Shikamaru who was more interested in sleeping than dating. He cursed under his breath. This had to be some sort of set up.

"So, how was it Shikamaru?" Asked Choji.

The reluctant teen pushed back. "You don't need details."

That was exactly what Kiba needed. His ears perked up. "Hey, how many times can you go in one hour?" Kiba asked as if prepping for a marathon.

"I'm not answering that." The genius declined.

"Dude is she a screamer?" Kiba probed.

Shikamaru simmered.

"You're so lame..." Naruto giggled.

"What?" Kiba shrugged. "We're all men."

"Correction-" Naruto raised a finger as he laughed hard before being joined by Choji.

"HA-HA." Kiba didn't find anything funny about it. "Yeah go ahead and laugh Choji, I know I'll beat you..." Kiba scoffed.

_Ringggggggggggggggg_

"Oh shit! The chemistry homework!" Kiba blurted out before face palming.

**At Two G's**

Naruto watched with a raised brow as something about Sai seemed a bit off. He'd actually been working all day and not drawing like he usually did. He was definitely in rare form; also he had a pleasant face while doing it. _Strange_. "So you're being extremely nice today. What gives?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the mop while Sai waited on the last customer. The only time this kid ever worked this hard was when one of the brothers was in the shop.

"Small latte, enjoy." Sai said as he slid a cup across the counter to a young lady and her date. He rested his hand on his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He made a confused face.

Naruto slanted his eyes at the other male.

"Are you picturing me naked? How work inappropriate." Sai commented as he turned the other way in order to shield his fragile body.

"What? NO!" Naruto denied with reddened cheeks. He walked over to the door and flipped the sign to closed.

Sai folded a bar cloth and began to clean coffee splatters from the granite top. He knew he was acting way out the ordinary but he couldn't help it. He was like a young girl in love all over again. "In no way am I an optimist but finally I have good expectations for the future."

Naruto stared straight down as he moved the item in hand along the floor.

"You ever get the feeling things will work themselves out in the end?" Sai continued as he thought about his sweetheart.

Naruto smirked. "Sure, I used to feel like that." He stated.

Sai watched him suspiciously. He excelled at reading between the lines. "And you don't anymore because..."

"No special reason." Naruto untruthfully responded.

Sai knew better. "Sometimes you have to realize what isn't meant to be, isn't meant to be."

"You've been reading those self help books again haven't you?" Naruto questioned in a mocking tone without looking up.

"Do you need a listening ear?" Sai offered. He only wished Naruto would actually talk to him about his relationship woes however the blonde was always tight lipped in that department.

"Actually no." Naruto dismissed the offer.

"Sounds like you have some pinned up frustration you need to let out." Sai observed. "Are you getting enough sex?"

Naruto felt flustered. "What?"

"Look, Naruto, you sound a tad uptight. Tell me what you're bitter about." He offered.

Naruto gripped the mop tighter. "I'm not bitter."

"Yes, you're right. You seem perfectly fine." Sai sarcastically replied.

Naruto looked towards his coworker. "It's not that." He countered.

"Then?" Sai probed. He had him right where he wanted him. He would find out what Naruto was feeling and play it to his advantage. _Desperate times..._

Naruto had been thinking about what Iruka said all evening. Sure he missed Sasuke's friendship but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to separate his romantic emotions in order to coexist with the raven platonically. The only other option was total segregation from him. Naruto wasn't sure if he could do this either. He looked at Sai who seemed trust worthy enough, he hoped he wouldn't regret this. "How easy is it for you to let go of someone? Does it happen over night?"

Sai pulled a full trash bag out of the can and proceeded to tie it. "No. It doesn't just turn off like that." He said adding a new bag to the trash receptacle. "It does help to find a hot little number to replace that empty spot though." He hinted. He was certain that Naruto had moved onto Neji by now but from the sound of things, that wasn't the case.

"Some things, you can't replace, like how you feel about a person...even after they've done you wrong." Naruto admitted as he put away the mop and untied his apron.

This was Sai's chance to convince Naruto to get over Sasuke. "Is it that you can't or that you don't want to?" He asked in a serious manner as he put all jokes aside.

Naruto didn't have an answer for that right now.

"Listen, we all have to make tough decisions from time to time. Take it from me, I know exactly how you feel right now...a little confused...hurt...maybe anxious. My advice, if you want it, is to cut your losses while you can. Move on and don't look back. Once you realize you can be happy without that person, you won't even double think it. The hardest part is letting go...it's also necessary."

_Beep, beep, beep_

"Sorry, that's me." Sai smiled lightly. "Are you ok to drop the gate and lock up?" He asked pulling on his backpack.

Naruto was still contemplating his words when he heard the bell for the door ring out. "O, yeah. See ya."

"K." Sai nodded. "Think about what I said, you'll feel much better afterward." The dark haired male concluded as he slipped out the shop and into his waiting taxi.

Naruto continued his inward debate as he shut off the lights in the store. Was Sai right? Did he have to cut ties with Sasuke? Was there no in between? Naruto was still full of questions as he pulled the gate over the store front and clicked the pad lock into position. He sighed as he started the walk home. Being friends with Sasuke would only remind him of what was. He didn't intend to keep reliving those memories. On the other hand, they used to have so much fun together. Naruto quickly shook his head free of the idea. He tried to remind himself that whatever he was doing, where ever he was at, Sasuke was NOT thinking of him. Naruto produced a weak grin. Letting go was the only way to fully shake his feelings for Sasuke before he ended up getting hurt again.

**Saturday afternoon**

"Your friends are boring; of course I don't want to go." Ino declared as Kiba got ready to go pick up Naruto.

"Ok then stop complaining." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I just thought we were going to the mall today." Said the girl throwing her hands on her hips.

"Uh huh." Kiba nodded not really paying her any mind as he tied his shoes.

"It would be nice if you replied to me with words."

"Ino, I'm going to the opening of Bat City today, not to the mall to watch you shop. Sorry babe, but I have to go now." He said kissing her forehead then exiting the room with her hot on his trail.

"Fine blow me off, again." She continued to gripe as they descended the staircase.

"Uhm, am I missing something here? Like where are your friends? You know the others? The two girls?" Kiba asked turning abruptly to face his 'quasi' girlfriend.

"Ten-ten is at the gun range with her dad being all manly, and Sakura...well she's like brain dead or something, idk she's been depressed for like a week straight but she won't tell me why." Ino shook her head. Sakura was really becoming annoying.

Kiba knew exactly why. "Well look, go do some other girl things like paint your nails or whatever. I'll call you tonight." He said kissing her quickly on the lips then dashing down the walkway.

"Leave a little faster why don't cha?" Ino jeered under her breath as she returned inside her home to embrace boredom.

**In another part of town**

Sasuke awoke to the strong aroma of Pine-sol and Windex. He narrowed his eyes as he rolled over and sat up in bed. His room was spotless and bright, two things which weren't normal. Standing with a stretch, Uchiha approached the hall and stopped at the doorway as he noticed the floor was moist.

"Don't slip, I just mopped." Sai said as he came up the hall with a small carrier of cleaning supplies attached to his arm.

Sasuke leaned against the frame.

"Feeling ok?" Asked Sai putting down the basket then extending his hand.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke frowned as Sai touched his forehead.

"Checking your temperature. You look a bit pale. Not to mention the dark circles under your eyes."

"No, I mean what's with the cleaning?" Sasuke asked sourly as if it were wrong.

"Well, frankly it was a mess in here. I figured while you slept in, I would make myself useful." Sai smiled.

Sasuke stared at him oddly. "I thought you had class this morning?" He inquired.

Sai's happy face faded. "I didn't go."

Sasuke removed his self from the doorway. He'd purposely left cab money out so that Sai could get back to school. He thought by the time he woke Sai would be gone.

"Maybe we could spend the day together." Sai suggested.

"I have business to handle today..." Sasuke dismissed the proposal.

Sai was quiet momentarily. "I can wait."

At those words Sasuke headed for the bathroom. He closed the door and ran the shower as his chest began to tighten. Hanging his head over the sink, he wondered about his decision. It had only been a few hours and yet he was already unsure of his ability to cope. He opened the medicine cabinet and removed a small bag. His nostrils were still sore from the night before but there were times he needed encouragement to get through the day; days like these.

**Bat city**

"Yeah, I'm here already. Call me if you change your mind." Naruto said to Neji over the line.

Neji seriously doubted that. "Ok then, have fun." He said against better judgment.

"See ya." Naruto said before hanging up.

"_Call me if you change your mind..._" Kiba mocked in an annoying tone. "Dude you know he hates us, no way he's coming."

"Actually you're wrong about that, it's just you he hates." Naruto teased.

"Nagghhh!" Kiba made a noise as he stuck out his tongue in response.

"Ouhhhh, I want this one." Choji said picking out an old fashion wooden bat.

"I'm so gonna own you if you use that thing. Bet me $20 bucks." Kiba said immediately starting up his rivalry with Choji again.

Naruto shook his head and laughed on the inside. Every time Kiba bet, he lost. And it was hilarious.

"So what are you planning to do about this Sasuke thing?" Shikamaru asked the blonde out of the blue.

Naruto appreciated Shikamaru for his bluntness. "Straight forward huh?"

The two fell back slowing their paces as the other guys continued on ahead. Questions needed to be answered.

Shikamaru shrugged. "No use beating around the bush."

The blonde would agree. It was way too obvious that he'd been ducking the raven all week, splitting at the slightest mention of his name. "I guess I can't spend the rest of my life avoiding him." Naruto said after a moment of thought. After talking to both Iruka and Sai, he'd been up half the night trying to determine his next step.

"I'm sure you can't. The school is only but so big." Shikamaru recalled the square footage of the building. "Can you two be friends?" He probed.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. I mean, I don't even know if he wants to. The last time I saw him, it didn't go so well. He wouldn't even look at me." Naruto near complained.

Shikamaru smirked. That was classic Sasuke. "He might act the part, but Sasuke isn't that big of a jerk. He gets into his moods though."

"What if we can't be friends? I'm not even sure I remember how to be friends with him." Naruto admitted as he began to imagine walking up to Sasuke and opening his mouth._ What would he say?_

"WHOOOAAAA!" Kiba shouted as he cracked the 5th straight ball clear across the cage.

Shikamaru looked at area 4 where his friends were stationed.

Naruto cheered. "Good job biscuit breathe!"

"Omg! Did you see that! I'm gonna pawn your ass tubby!" Kiba shouted as he went bananas over his last hit. He had no idea what Naruto was yelling but it had to be good...right?

Shikamaru turned to ignore him. "Do you forgive him?" Asked the genius as he placed his helmet under his arm. No way was he putting that thing on.

Naruto refocused. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well that's probably the first step. And no pressure but, the rest of the school year is going to be a drag if you two aren't at least getting along." Pushed the earring wearing teen. It was clear to Shikamaru the two didn't hate each other but they were both equally clueless. All they needed was a nudge in the right direction.

**Sunday afternoon**

Jiraiya pranced around the living room as he filled Naruto in on happenings from his latest book signing event. "Twins..." He said dramatically.

"What's that?" Naruto asked since he'd only been halfway listening to the man's story telling while comfortably laid across the couch eating cereal.

"All I have to say is TWINS." Jiraiya repeated.

Naruto was lost. "Ok."

"OK? Try EPIC, as in Sandy and Mandy kind of epic." Jiraiya danced his way to the window next to the front door.

Naruto laughed to himself as he tried not to imagine the epicness.

"Uhm, there's a weird red head kid standing in the drive way." Jiraiya said as he scratched his head.

"Nani?" Naruto questioned.

"Right," Jiraiya said peeping out the curtain as Naruto joined him.

"What the? That's Gaara, he's in my class." Naruto announced as he pulled open the door.

Jiraiya watched curiously as he pulled a banana from his pocket and began to snack.

"Gaara?" Naruto spoke as he approached the boy outside.

Worrisome eyes looked away.

"Uhm, were you looking for me?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head. He was sure he hadn't talked to Gaara since Wednesday, the last day he was at school. "You wanna come in?" Naruto gestured towards the house.

As the two boys entered, Jiraiya stood about munching.

"Gaara, this is Jiraiya, my godfather." Naruto introduced the two as he sipped milk from his near empty bowl.

The boy looked up at the older male.

Jiraiya chewed his fruit conspicuously. "Nice tattoo." He commented.

"Come on," Naruto grabbed a hold of Gaara's hand. "Let's go downstairs."

After leaving his bowl on the table, Naruto and Gaara descend into the basement.

"I didn't know you were coming over...you should have called me." Naruto said as he picked up clothing in an attempt to straighten his living quarters.

Gaara stared down at his hand as his chest thumped wildly. He unclenched his jaw finally. "I'm sorry," he said.

Naruto pushed his hamper into the bathroom and walked over to Gaara who was still standing in the middle of the floor. "It's cool. No need to apologize. I just wouldn't want you walking all the way over here if I'm not home is all. You can come by anytime you want though." Naruto smiled.

Gaara looked away.

"So what's on the agenda for the day?" The blonde asked the stiff male before him.

Gaara tried coming up with things to say. Fail.

"Hey I just hooked up Netflix down here, wanna check it out?" Naruto suggested as he hopped over the couch.

Gaara followed and took a seat next to the blonde.

"What kind of movies do you like?" Naruto asked turning on his Wii.

Gaara forced up words. "I don't know."

"Well let's check out the horror section, hope you don't scare easy." Naruto snickered to himself.

Gaara's fingers dug into the sofa cushion beneath his legs. He felt it again. Every time he thought about or was near Naruto. It was almost uncontrollable.

Oblivious Naruto rotated his right arm as he clicked the buttons on the controller. "Dude you missed it yesterday. We went to the new cages downtown and I totally busted up my arm. I wanted you to come but you never hit me up."

The red head watched the blonde wind his arm silently.

"Here work this for a sec-" Naruto said moving the remote to Gaara, his hand touched the boy's thigh briefly.

Gaara flew from his seat. "I have to go." Quickly he moved for the door.

"Wha? Go? Why?" Naruto walked behind the other male. "Gaara? What's going on? Are you ok?"

Teal eyes intensified as they focused on the knob in hand. Gaara didn't move.

"Uhm, did I do something?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"NO," Gaara spoke harsher than intended.

"Ok, well what's up? Why are you leaving so soon?"

It was more and more difficult every time he spoke to him. "I...I don't feel well." Gaara refused to look Naruto in the face.

"Are you sick again?" Naruto questioned.

_Sick. _"My head…" Gaara started.

Naruto wasn't sure what to say. "What is it? Like a migraine?"

He wished it were that simple. "My head, it makes everything hurt." Gaara's words were barely above a whisper. _"_Pain radiates through my entire body..." he added unable to further explain his condition.

"Man, that sucks. Can I get you something?" Naruto asked as he stepped closer.

Gaara winced.

Naruto had no clue what to do in this situation, what if this kid passed out or something? "Maybe you should sit down." The blonde suggested.

That wasn't a good idea. "I'm going to go." The red head boy stated sadly.

"Then I'll walk you." Naruto said pulling on shoes and grabbing his keys.

Gaara watched his actions closely. The person before him was so nice, so understanding. How was that possible?

…

Gaara was more than nervous as he and Naruto walked down the street together. He wasn't feeling right at all. He was worried about doing or saying something out of the ordinary; something that may cause Naruto to fear him like the others did.

"So I guess that's why you miss school sometimes huh? How long you been having these headaches?" Naruto inquired trying to ease the tense looking teenager next to him.

"Since before I died."Gaara replied.

Naruto's lips tightened. "Wha?"

"I died once. However, I didn't stay dead…then the pain became worst. My father wanted me dead because he couldn't cope with the loss of my mother so I decided to finally give him what he wanted." Gaara spoke evenly remembering the day he chose to end his life. "One night I took everything in the medicine cabinet. I decided to end my suffering and to stop their hate for me. I imagined everyone would rejoice once the monster was gone. Since she died giving birth to me...it was the least I could do. My existence is tainted-"

"Gaara, enough already." Naruto interrupted by grabbing the boy by the arm. "You shouldn't think that way; it's not your fault your mother died."

Lifeless eyes looked over the doleful spirit before him. That voice in his head was ever present. Deciding his wrongs, telling him he was filth. It was so loud he couldn't ignore it.

"I don't know what your dad told you or why you feel the way you do but it's not your fault...it's not your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself. You're a human being like everyone else _not_ a monster. You deserve to be here with the rest of us." Naruto continued.

Gaara's eyes traveled to the clutch that was on his arm. Naruto was serious.

"Your mother loved you. Don't let anyone make you think anything different." Naruto released his kung fu grip as he thought about his own mother. How dare a father make his own son feel like that. _How hateful._ Naruto began to walk again albeit slowly.

Gaara quietly followed nearby.

"Look I don't mean to sound like I know your whole life or whatever but as your friend, I don't want you thinking like that anymore. It's not right." The blonde added.

Gaara's mind was quiet now. The voice inside was silenced for the time being. "Thank you for walking me home." He spoke with a face that didn't match his statement.

Naruto nodded. "Any time."

As Gaara turned the knob to the house the blonde spoke again.

"If you need to talk, I'm here ok?" He offered with sparkling blue eyes.

Gaara twisted the knob tightly as he stared into them. "Yes."

The red head teenager closed the door lightly behind himself and headed for the stairs. He touched his temple with his left hand as he climbed the steps. "Baki-" He said pushing open the bedroom door before him.

"He's not here." Temari said as she approached from the opposite end of the hall. She popped out one of her ear buds. "What's wrong?" She asked pausing her iPod.

Gaara looked away. "I need my medication." He said quietly.

Temari made a face. She knew if he was off his meds again he could spiral out of control at any time. "Let me get the key." She said leaving the red head alone for a moment. She ducked into her room and grabbed the spare for the pill box. They kept it locked ever since his incident. "Ok." She reappeared and entered Baki's room. Opening the small cabinet she took out a prescription bottle and dumped a few pills into the boy's hand. "He can give you the rest later." She said closing the top.

Gaara balled his fist tightly around the small blue pieces and made his way to his own room. Once inside, he threw his head back an allowed the medicine to slide down his throat. Gaara waited patiently for his treatment to kick in. Like always, he would pray for the pain stop.

**Tuesday**

"Feels like I haven't see you in weeks." Neji said as he met Naruto between classes.

"It hasn't been that long." Naruto smiled. "You're Mr. VIP so-" He started to joke.

"I missed you." Neji cut in.

Naruto nodded his head. "Me too." He said quietly. He felt guilty. Over the last few weeks, he'd spent so much time with Neji that it felt good to spend some time apart.

"Right well I've specifically cleared everything from my to do list for today so that I could pick you up from the coffee shop and take you out. There's a new movie playing downtown, I think you would really like-"

"You talking about that Grind house movie?" Naruto questioned with a squint.

"Yes." Neji answered cautiously.

"My b, I saw that yesterday with Kiba while you were tutoring." Naruto confessed.

"Oh, ok then."

Naruto felt even worst now. "I know you don't really like those kinds of movies so I figured-"

"But I watch them for you." Neji interrupted.

Naruto rubbed his head. "Yea and you're the best for that. Maybe we can do something else?" The blonde suggested.

Neji was quiet.

"How's the committee stuff going?" Naruto shifted to one side.

"Fine...everything is coming to a close for the summer so we are just helping the seniors with year book items right now." Neji said not really understanding the small talk Naruto was making with him.

"Cool." The blonde pretended to be interested.

"Speaking of summer, we need to get a list of the schools we want to visit together. The sooner the better that way I can coordinate my schedule around the trips." Neji spoke surely as he pulled out a notepad from his book bag.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naruto said a bit less enthusiastic than the brown haired boy across from him.

"I hope I'm not being too presumptuous." Neji slowed when he saw the look on Naruto's face.

"No, uhm I just remembered I didn't get the last of my apps out yet." Naruto lied. He knew he wanted to stay and go to Konoha U. As long as he was accepted there, there was no need to view other schools.

"I wanted to speak to you about something and I want you to be honest with me." Neji began.

Naruto tensed. This could be anything. "Uh huh..."

"Do you think it would be weird if we went to the same school? I mean, I know we would be going for different reasons, but I think it would be fun to start somewhere new together." Neji stumbled as he spoke which didn't happen often. He was looking at the bigger picture. If he and Naruto went to college together they would both be out of the house and have to make living arrangements for themselves, i.e. being roommates. Neji thought about how perfect things would be if he and Naruto rented their own apartment near University and lived happily ever after.

"Uhmm, I guess it wouldn't be too weird." Naruto smiled with a shrug.

Not the answer Neji was looking for. He smiled anyway.

"Let's see what happens." Naruto said tapping his friends shoulder. Naruto wasn't sure how this would pan out. Neji talked about leaving Konoha all the time yet Naruto knew that was something he wasn't ready for.

"Okay." Neji agreed.

"What do you have right now?" Naruto asked knowing next period was up soon.

"Advanced Bio." Neji replied.

"Sweet, well I'm going to lunch so text me, k?" Naruto said as he started to move away.

Neji bit his lip. "Ok." He agreed with apprehension. He was hoping to get a hug or kiss or something to that affect after not seeing Naruto for so long instead he received a wave goodbye. Neji would remain determined though, he knew if he was going to make Naruto his boyfriend, he needed to stop dawdling around.

**Then**

"Dude I'm so lucky right now." Kiba says to Naruto as they head for the cafeteria.

"Why what's up?" Naruto inquired.

"So I dodged a bullet, the only tutoring I gotta go for is wack ass Kakashi's class." Kiba smiled proudly.

Naruto snickered. "You should have known he wasn't letting you off the hook."

"Yeah, I think he's got a thing for me." They both laughed.

Around the corner, Sasuke heard familiar chuckles which stopped him in his tracks. "Naruto…" He whispered to himself.

"History is gonna be a snap though, another 7 weeks and I'm home free." Kiba hyped himself up.

Sasuke stepped back and pressed his body against the wall as he waited for the two to pass.

"7 weeks…" Naruto repeated while ducking into the stairwell.

Once the hall was clear again, Sasuke proceeded in the opposite direction. Naruto wasn't the only one avoiding his ex. Monday killed for Sasuke. He wanted to say something, anything but unfortunately he couldn't even manage to look Naruto in the face. He was too ashamed.

"Yep, this summer is gonna be rad." Kiba said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto grinned wickedly. "Looking forward to lavish time with Ino?"

"Hell no…unless she's putting out." Kiba dismissed the thought.

"So wrong…" Naruto shook his head in return.

"I kid. I kid. I'm sure she'll be around plenty but this is gonna be your first summer in Konoha." Kiba said excitedly.

Naruto bared his teeth. "O yeah, whadaya know. Anything major happening?"

"Uhm try MASSIVE! Summer in Konoha is off the hook. There's this music festival, the Independence Day carnival, ooohhh going to the beach is always a given and we usually have some kick ass bond fire parties…" The brown haired male prattled on.

As Kiba named things, one person in particular crossed Naruto's mind. At one point he was thinking he'd get to spend the summer with Sasuke but times had changed. He still couldn't even bring his self to speak to Sasuke. After trying to gauge the next move, he was still just as lost as ever. Everyone seemed to have a different opinion of what he should do. Talk to Sasuke, don't talk to Sasuke, befriend Sasuke, forget about Sasuke... it was nerve-racking. In the end, he needed to decide and it would be his decision alone.

"So?" Kiba asked.

"What?" Naruto came out of his daze.

"You were totally not listening." Kiba pulled a tray off the counter. "You want?" He asked handing it to the blue eyed boy next to him.

"Nahh." Naruto shook his head.

"Your loss." Kiba shrugged. "Pork loaf." He smiled.

Naruto's stomach turned.

**Elsewhere in school**

Sasuke could tell this was a serious matter. Usually when Tsunade called him into her office she'd start by throwing a book at his head, or every other word would be accompanied by a swear. Today however she was dismal.

"So, I'll get right to the point. The reason I called you here was to discuss an impending board meeting." She explained.

Sasuke remained quiet.

"Last week, superintendent Danzo came by. He intends to have you thrown out of school. I was hoping to get no word from the Teachers Association which would mean that he was unsuccessful in soliciting a hearing but today I received a date as to when the meeting will be held. I sent a recommendation letter to the board for the termination of the meeting today but I won't know their judgment for a while. Unfortunately that is all I can do to try to stop this meeting from happening, if that fails I will have no other choice but to testify on your behalf."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He wasn't surprised at all. Danzo, who originally was the city treasurer, had always had it out for the Uchiha clan. His unhealthy fixation began with Fugaku, then Itachi and now it had trickled down to Sasuke, the last member left standing. "And you would risk your own position, for me?" Asked the heir as Tsunade's last words struck him.

"It's not the most ideal situation for me to be in but I see a change in you Sasuke. I won't watch you be railroaded over a senseless grudge." Tsunade stuck to her guns. If needed, she would threaten the hell out of Sasuke but what she wouldn't do was give up on him.

The raven was in thought. "I'll inform Ibiki and see what he can do."

"You won't be able to bribe your way out of this one. He won't allow it." Tsunade remarked. "You have to be on your best behavior for the remainder of the school year. Don't give him anymore ammunition."

**After lunch**

"You go to Tsunade's way too much man. I'm beginning to wonder about you." Kiba said in a bothered tone.

"Look I gotta get something for Pervy from her, come with me then we can go straight to world cultures after." The blonde negotiated.

"Arrggghhh, fine." Kiba huffed before following.

"Are we goin back to Bat City this weekend?" Naruto asked as they rounded the corner to the first floor.

"Yeah, I guess. Or we could do something else…" Kiba said turning his head with disinterest.

Naruto laughed. "What's with the look? Is it because a certain someone got beat after talking so much smack…again."

Kiba balled his fist. "Don't be a geezer."

As Naruto and Kiba entered the office, they were stopped by Shizune. "Uhm, sorry guys. Tsunade is off limits."

"Oi, Shizune is granny having private time?" Naruto asked while imagining her in her office sipping sake out of a flask.

"She's in with a student right now." The brunette says while blocking the way.

"Finally it's not Kiba, huh?" Naruto cracked.

Kiba snarled in response.

"Yes, she's with Sasuke so she might be a while. You can come back later if you want." She encouraged.

Naruto's heart did a dip. "O, ok." His manner changed quickly.

Heading down the hall Kiba hoisted his hands behind his head and waited for Naruto to say something. "So?" He queried since the blonde wasn't speaking.

Naruto didn't say anything.

"It doesn't necessarily have to be bad news you know…" Kiba added.

Naruto tried to straighten his face. "What makes you think I'm worried?"

"You totally are. You're like the most concerned kid I ever met…it's like being friends with freakin mother Teresa." Kiba whined as the two reached the stairwell.

"Ok fine I can't help it…go ahead tell me how dumb I am." Naruto waited for Kiba's verbal assault. Of course Kiba would call him retarded for even caring about Sasuke then he would mention how big of a d-bag Sasuke was and tell him that he didn't give a damn about stupid Sasuke nor his bad habits.

"Dude just go ahead an talk to em." Kiba said prompting a side eye from the blonde. "And don't look at me like that either."

Uzumaki was thrown. "That's random. Normally-"

"Yea, I know. But hey, that's the difference between you and me. I can be mad at someone forever. You on the other hand have a hard time knocking people off. I know it's killing you not to say anything to him. You're really bad at hiding it. Anyway, it's not my place to stop you." Kiba played apathetic as they landed on the 2nd floor.

Naruto rustled his hand through the boy's hair. "You're awesome."

"Dude, enough with the bromance." Kiba said as he slapped at the blonde's hand.

"Seriously though, I've been stressing over this like crazy." Naruto divulged.

"You're still totally in love with him aren't you?" Kiba asked.

Naruto blushed.

**Later at Two G's**

Naruto was quiet. He was in deep thought as he scrapped chewed gum from under the tables in the parlor. He probably had said 4 words the entire evening. He never managed to get back to Tsunade. He was worried about Sasuke.

"So quiet. Something must have happened," Sai began. "Lemme guess, you ran out of conditioner?"

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Nope."

"Hmph, well I'm all out of guesses." Sai gave in.

"I think I'm gonna talk to Sasuke today." Naruto said while working on a wad of pink gum.

Sai almost broke his neck snapping his head up so quickly. "Why?" He asked immediately.

Naruto hunched his shoulders. "It's just time. I'm ready to end this drama instead of pretending he doesn't exist."

The hairs on Sai's neck stood up. "What about Neji?" He surveyed.

"Neji will have to understand." Naruto watched as stiff gum hit the floor.

Sai was silent for a moment. "So our talk about letting go..."

"I thought about it. We can be friends right?" Naruto looked hopeful.

"With an ex?" Sai cautioned.

"I know what you said about your experience with him…but with us it's different. Right now I'm more concerned for him as a friend." Naruto fibbed a bit. Yes he was concerned but he always was still head over heels for the raven.

"But what if you catch feelings for him again?" Sai probed further

Naruto smiled. "Who said I ever stopped?"

Sai felt like he'd been hit by a truck. "So you're no longer angry at him for what he did? Cheating, lying...men like that don't change."

"And I'm not asking him to. That has nothing to do with being his friend." Naruto defended his choice.

"After we broke up, I could never befriend him just like that. I cared too much about him." Sai said with a bit of judgment in his voice.

"I don't like the way things are." Naruto spoke on the turmoil that was building up inside himself.

"Maybe it's better off this way." Tepid eyes glided over the figure he had drawn below.

Naruto looked up sharply at the other young man. "How would you know?"

Sai exchanged his expression for a pleasant one. "You're right. It's something I couldn't do but you let me know how that works out." He smiled but not really.

Naruto knew Sai was just trying to help. "I really appreciate the advice you gave me. The thing is, Sasuke and I have the same friends and we are going to be in school another year together. I can't keep running away every time he comes around. I thought about it and I don't want to make anyone else uncomfortable. I think we can at least be on speaking terms, even if he doesn't want to be my friend." Naruto hoped.

"What would you do if he wants to get back together?" Sai asked without looking at the blonde.

"He won't." Naruto assured him.

"But if he does?" The pale skinned boy inquired. He needed to know. He needed to hear from Naruto's mouth.

"I won't." Naruto replied.

Sai was not convinced Sasuke was over Naruto. Sasuke could pretend all he wanted but the truth was there. "I wouldn't want to see you end up hurting again." Really he didn't want his self hurting again. He couldn't care less about Naruto's feelings. "Breaking up is hard to do, but then being friends with your ex is even worse." Sai forced a light smile.

Naruto did the same. "He hasn't even tried reaching out to me. I know things between us are over."

Sai glanced the other male's way. "Just be careful."

Naruto looked up. He was glad Sai was on his side. Little did he know...

**That night**

Sasuke lit a cigarette as he reached the dresser. Silently he moved to the window across the room dressed in only his boxers. He gazed out over the darkened landscape not thinking about anything in particular. There was so much on his mind that he had no idea where to start sorting. Right now, he wasn't even concerned. Slowly exhaling toxic fumes from his mouth, Sasuke closed his eyes as the vapors burned his chest on the way out. Not thinking was helping to maintain his high but he thought about going into the bathroom and snorting again, just in case.

Sai pulled at the covers around his nude body. He was worn out. Sasuke had ravaged him yet again and though he forced his self to believe things between him and the raven had improved, he still had a suspicion that it was only sex for Sasuke. Sai looked over the raven's practically nude body. He wondered what was going through the young tycoon's mind. Sasuke had so much on his plate now, he hated to worry him any more than he needed to be. "I was thinking…stay home from school tomorrow. We could stay in bed together all morning then go for brunch after." Sai proposed out of anxiety. He didn't know for sure when Naruto was planning to talk to Sasuke but he didn't want it to occur.

Sasuke blew smoke from his nose.

"I'm feeling a little deprived is all." Sai appended.

That trick only worked on Sasuke if it was performed by Naruto. "I can't miss anymore school, you know that." The raven said instantly dismissing the other male's suggestion.

"Would you tell me if something happened?" Sai switched gears as he gripped the sheet in hand.

Sasuke looked over at him. "I don't know what you're asking me."

"Anything at all, anything out the ordinary…" Sai tacked on.

Sasuke concentrated on his cigarette. He wasn't sure what Sai was expecting to _happen_.

Sai moved to the corner of the bed and took deep breaths. His stomach ached at the thought of Naruto reconciling with the heir. It would be disastrous. He bit his tongue. "When you came to my dorm, it was easily the best moment of my life…" Sai declared. "Thank you." He added looking to Sasuke with adoring eyes. If there was nothing between them, Sasuke wouldn't have come right?

Sasuke exhaled again.

"As many times as I've told you I loved you…it is true after all." Sai spoke as the raven haired teen moved eventually disappearing into the bathroom. All he could do was let him know how he felt; Sai knew Sasuke was going to make his own resolve. He just hoped he was about to persuade him.

**Midday Thursday**

Temari smiled big as her beau approached. They hadn't seen each other in two days, way too long by Temari's standards. She puckered her lips in anticipation; she couldn't wait to get her hands on him.

Instead of a warm much expected kiss, Shikamaru tapped the tip of Temari's nose with his finger as he took a seat next to her in the student lounge.

Temari made a face. "Oi, oi, what's with not greeting your super cute girlfriend with a kiss?" She asked.

"Yeah about that." He responded.

Temari crossed her arms.

"What?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Don't think I haven't noticed. I'm beginning to think you're embarrassed by me." She said going back to flipping pages in her gossip magazine.

The genius scratched his head. "Ahhhh, I'm not embarrassed by you," he back tracked. "I'm just not used to this whole, 'let's kiss in public every time we see each other thing'."

"Eghh? Fine, there are plenty of boys that wanna kiss me in public if you won't." She pouted as she turned up her nose.

Shikamaru had been trying to avoid this conversation for the longest. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he was totally not into PDA. Temari crashing into his life had actually given him something to be excited about for a change. "Look it's not you but it is a little embarrassing. Let's make a deal that we can both be satisfied with. You get your kisses and I get some privacy."

"Shoot." Temari agreed closing her mag.

"Once a week, cheek only, no earlier then 1:30 in the afternoon and only if Kiba isn't around." He bargained.

"How about once a day, lips without tongue, no later than 10am and who the hell is Kiba?" Temari asked as she set her own standards.

"The obnoxious one with the triangle tattoos." Shikamaru described his childhood friend.

"Oh, ok fine. Do we have a deal?" She asked holding out her hand.

Shikamaru groaned. "Haaaahhh, well I guess it can't be helped..."

Temari giggled. "I win again!" She said nestling into his chest.

Shikamaru put his arm around the blond. She was his absolute opposite but he was seriously falling for her charm.

"We're in public. Isn't this too close?" She asked with a devious smile.

"No." Shikamaru responded.

"So, our date tonight?" She questioned.

"Where ever you want to go." The boy said easily.

"Roller skating." She looked up at him with a big grin.

"You mean like at a rink?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yea, you know with the shoes with wheels on the bottom." She poked fun.

"Maybe..." Shikamaru sounded unsure.

"Maybe? What's wrong with skating?" She probed.

Shikamaru scratched his head again.

"OH MY!" She began loudly.

The dark haired boy put his finger over her lips. "Shhhhh, don't make so much noise."

"You don't know how to skate, do you?" She gushed as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Shika frowned. "Well now that the world knows..."

"Awww, something you don't know. How does it feel?" She nudged his side.

"Funny." He tried to ignore her taunts.

"Ok sorry." She laughed. "Lemme teach you."

"What? No thanks." He said shaking his head picturing him self eating floor while Temari rolling around in hysterics.

"No fair, I'm a great skater and I promise not to make fun any more." She said crossing her heart.

Against his better judgment Shikamaru exhaled loudly. He couldn't really deny her. "Ok. Fine."

Temari clapped. "Yayyy!"

**Later**

Naruto climbed the back stairs as he headed for the third floor. He racked his brain as he struggled to come up with something to say to Sasuke. He finally felt like he was ready to address Uchiha, the problem was what to say? Would he call him or text him? Maybe speaking in person would be better but what if nerves got the best of him again? "So Sasuke, I wanted to talk to you…" Naruto plotted. _No…that's not right. _"Sasuke, we need to talk." Naruto shook his head while playing around with words. "Not even close…" He sighed as he reached the top level.

_WHAMMMMMMMMMMM! _

Naruto held his stomach as he doubled over in a world of hurt. He felt pain reach from his finger tips to his toes.

"Better watch it!" A voice sounded before another blow was delivered.

_BAMMMMMMMMM!_

An elbow came crashing down on the top of the blonde's head causing him to fall to one knee. "Wh-what the fu-" He questioned as an arm wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Too easy." Mizuki said flexing his limb across the blonde's wind pipe strongly.

Naruto struggled for air as he pulled at the arm that held him. What was going on right now? He hadn't even seen that coming.

"What you ask?" Sasori spoke up from seemingly out of nowhere. "You're not supposed to be on the third floor. You know that."

Naruto growled. "G-get the hell off me."

"On your way to meet someone per chance?" Sasori questioned.

The blonde gritted his teeth. "None of your business."

Mizuki pulled back harder.

"Which one? Sasuke? Neji?" Sasori pressed on.

Naruto knew he was out muscled but if the orphanage had taught him one thing, it was to always fight back. Raising his leg, Naruto stomped down as hard as he could on Mizuki's foot causing his vice grip to loosen.

"Son of a bitch!" The larger male said as he went to grab for his foot with one hand, leaving another barely wrapped around Naruto.

Naruto moved to free himself as the other male approached.

"Don't do that." Sasori said calmly as he revealed a pocket knife and pointed it right at Naruto's forehead.

Naruto smirked as he was shoved in the back by the male behind him. "You guys are a joke. Since when is jumping people back in style?"

Sasori lowered his eyes. "Look, Naruto. This isn't personal. I don't have anything against you but…" The even toned boy with red hair spoke. "What you need to know is that, some people are never satisfied."

"What?" Naruto questioned before the man behind him grunted.

"HHHHHHUUUHHHHH!" Mizuki cried out in pain.

Naruto turned and looked over his shoulder.

_THUMMMMPPPPPP!_

The blonde's eyes widened at the sight before him.

Mizuki was now on the floor in a fetal position unsuccessfully attempting to shield his body from a sharp hail of blows.

Naruto thought he was seeing a ghost. The unruly black hair, the porcelain skin, the anger. _How did he? When? So fast... _"Sa-Sasuke?" He mouthed faintly.


	28. Chapter 25

**A/N: ****The wait****, the wait-I know. So sorry to keep you guys hanging like that but so much has happened in the last few months, omg. I want to personally thank you guys for putting fire under my arse! Teehehe **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto nor any of the related character, but I can DEF dream BIG **

**Warning:**** Sexual themes (yaoi), language, underage smoking/drug use**

* * *

**Divide and conquer **

**Across town**

Gaara sat in his room on the edge of his bed shrouded in darkness. He was still in no condition to go to school. He'd missed more than a few doses of his daily meds and he was certainly paying the consequences. He glanced over at the loose light blue pills which were lying atop his night stand. He hated the way they made him feel but without them he was a wreck. Without them he couldn't function in society, that fact had been proven time and time again.

"Stop…" He said lightly though there was no other person around. Gaara raised his hands to his ears to block out interference. It was no good. "Stop it." He repeated while squeezing harder.

Shukaku, the one inside Gaara, he was at it again. He was the reason Gaara couldn't exist like a normal teenager. He was always telling Gaara to do bad things. Evil things. He could manipulate Gaara to his every will and he knew it. All he had to do was say the words. "Even when you don't speak, I can hear you…"

Gaara furrowed his brow. He didn't like when Shukaku spoke. He wanted to make him stop before-

"Don't forget, I know everything about you…every thought, every urge…" The voice continued. He made sure Gaara knew he was a waste of space every chance he got.

"Shut up…" Gaara shook his head in an attempt to drown out the deep voice from within.

"I hear everything…" Shukaku taunted. "It's pathetic the nasty things you think about that boy…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" The red head shouted at the top his lungs as he banged the side of his head with his fist. "Stop it!"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Gaara! Is everything ok?" Baki called out from the other side of the door.

Gaara's eyes widened as he stared straight forward.

Shukaku was quiet again.

"Should I call Dr. Kazekage?" The older male asked still not daring to open the door.

"NO!" Replied the teen in a huff as he reached for the pills nearby. He knew if the doctor was called they would only end up increasing his dosage or worst they might even send him away again. Gaara wanted to avoid both scenarios at all costs so he decided to take his medication.

Baki stood by listening closely.

Gaara placed all of the pills he'd stock piled from the week into his mouth. He added a glass of water to his lips then swallowed.

"A-are you sure?" Baki asked with hesitation. He wanted Gaara to be ok but there was a limit to what he could do.

Sitting the empty glass back on the nightstand Gaara waited a moment before answering. "It's fine."

**Back at school**

Sasuke drew back and punched his floored opponent over and over and over before stopping to examine the despicable sight below. He stood up straight and kicked the disabled male square in the face prompting an audible _sound_.

_CRRRACCCKKKKKK_

Naruto's breath shortened as Sasuke turned around. As the heir approached Sasori, Naruto noticed red in his usually pitch black eyes. Naruto felt the air freeze. He'd never seen Sasuke like this before. It was menacing. It was scary. He wanted to reach out and grab Sasuke and make him stop but he couldn't move. Naruto felt as though time had slowed leaving him to subsequently watch in horror. _Those eyes...it was something about those eyes…_

Sasuke seized Sasori's neck with one hand as he attempted to crush the male's voice box.

Sasori's grip on his weapon loosened.

_Cha-chinnnnnng_

The Swiss army knife sounded off as it hit the floor and rested beside the raven's foot.

"Chhr-uggggh-nnnffff…" Sasori moved his lips unable to form audible words. He knew he was in trouble. He grabbed at Sasuke's hand hoping to release the grip. No good.

Sasuke increased the pressure he was putting on the boy's larynx. The torment written all over Sasori's face meant nothing to him. At this moment all Sasuke could see was red. Sasori had violated someone that _belonged_ to Sasuke; this was restitution.

Naruto remained at a loss. Looking down to his right he noted Mizuki still on the floor coddling his face as the puddle of blood around him grew larger by the second. Panic set in as he wondered just how far Sasuke would go.

"Eeehhh-rrrrhhhhhhh..." Sasori gasped as he attempted to intake as much air as his bound throat would allow.

Forcing his lips apart Naruto knew it was up to him to do something before things got any further out of control. "S-Sasuke-" He near whispered. Gradually his hand extended. He was so close to touching him...

Sasori's eyes flickered as they rolled to the back of his head.

Sasuke sharpened his gaze on the male beneath his clutch.

Naruto forced up more words. "Sasuke stop, you're going to-to hurt him." Naruto said anxiously as he witnessed the look of death cross Sasori's features.

Sasuke glances over his shoulder at the uneasy blonde behind him revealing a chilling crimson eye.

This wasn't the Sasuke he knew. Those weren't the eyes he grew to love. Naruto's out reached hand withdrew. It was as if his own will power had been taken away by Sasuke's look. A heavy weight was placed on his shoulders but he couldn't allow this to go on any longer. "Please Sasuke, just let him go..." Naruto muttered words. He wasn't exactly sure what he was saying. The words just fell from his lips like heavy rocks. _This force..._

Sasuke didn't like the look on Naruto's face. He looked fearful; the last thing Sasuke wanted was for Naruto to be frightened by him. He faced forward. "If you ever...touch him again...I will kill you." Sasuke spoke in a harsh tone over Sasori's beet red face before finally loosening his grip.

"Guhhhhhh, huhhhh, uhhhhh!" Sasori folded in half and grabbed his throat inhaling large amounts of precious oxygen.

Naruto winced at the bloody mess that surrounded Mizuki then back at Sasuke whose eyes were back to black. The veil of carnage had been lifted.

_Clap clap clap_

Naruto turns to the source of noise.

"Bravo Sasuke, you never fail to entertain." Kabuto says as he stops next to Mizuki who was slowly trying to pull himself off the floor.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY BASTARD! YOU SET THIS UP DIDN'T YOU?" Naruto yelled balling his fist in anger. This wasn't just your run of the mill high school fight. Sasuke was seriously prepared to send bodies to the morgue putting everything he owned at stake. Naruto was furious, messing with him was one thing but sabotaging Sasuke's life was another.

"You know Sasuke, you really ought to curve that killer instinct of yours. Haha, get it?" The glasses wearing male smiled sinisterly.

Naruto stepped forward but halted as a hand was place over his chest. He looked over at Sasuke who was eerily calm now.

"Easy does it cowboy. This is all your fault actually. Sneaking up here to see your new boyfriend again weren't you?" Kabuto questioned as he attempted to stir the pot a bit more.

Naruto glared at him.

"Go down stairs Naruto." Sasuke spoke without looking at him.

"But-" Naruto began to protest.

"Go down to the lounge. I'll come down soon." Sasuke ensured the blonde as he turned and looked him square in the eye.

Naruto felt his core melt. Sasuke was himself again, no longer blinded by fury or emitting rage. Naruto wasn't afraid of this Sasuke; he actually missed this Sasuke. "Ok," he agreed against his better judgment.

Once Naruto was out of range Kabuto looked to his damaged cohorts with apathy. "I guess we're done here." He scoffed.

Before the last syllable could roll off Kabuto's tongue, Sasuke had the grey haired male slammed against the concrete wall.

_THHUPPPFFFHHHHH_

"Aghhhh, S-Sasuke, don't lose your temper again-" Kabuto began to taunt the younger boy.

Sasuke could feel the rage inside him simmering. "This is what you wanted right? You wanted my attention?" He asked sharpening his eyes at his prey.

"Ok, ok..." Kabuto reached up to straighten his frames. "You might be right, but only partially. You see, I'm not the one that wanted your attention."

"Naruto is off limits, you know that." Sasuke threatened.

"Tell him that-"

"Fuck him." Sasuke spat. "He told me to leave, he agreed to let me go."

"As disgusting as the thought is, for some odd reason, he'll never let you go." Kabuto smiled.

"Bullshit." Uchiha disagreed.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up on his nose again. "You know what this is about; you know how to end it. Go to Orochimaru, ask for his forgiveness and stop this game. Frankly, I'm tired of hearing about you everyday."

Sasuke tightened up on the older guy.

"SASUKE!" Bellowed a familiar female voice.

Sasuke looked to the side.

Kabuto's lips curled into a slick smile. "Oops." He mouthed as Kakashi gripped Sasuke at the wrists.

"It's ok, let go." The masked teacher spoke lightly as he pried cold fingers apart.

Tsunade felt defeated. After everything she'd tried to do for him… "Go gather your belongings. The day ends now for you." She said checking out the bruises that had manifested around Sasori's neck while Shizune looked over Mizuki.

Kabuto turned his back and straightened his shirt he was no longer interested in the situation.

"Tsunade-hime, I think it's broken." Shizune said as she applied a rag to Mizuki's nose.

Tsunade cringed at the thought.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder as he escorted Sasuke back to senior hall to get his things.

**In the lounge**

Naruto sat in the student lounge on the 1st floor nervously watching the door. Sasuke hadn't come down yet and he was concerned. He hoped things hadn't gotten out of control again but he told Sasuke he would wait for him so he was trying to keep his word. Suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway. It wasn't the person he wanted.

"Hey." Neji waved his hand as he approached. "You never made it up stairs."

Naruto looked towards the entrance still. "Yea sorry I got side tracked; hey did you see Sasuke by chance?" He asked as the dark haired boy took a seat.

"Uhhm no," Neji replied slowly. "Did I need to?"

"No, it's cool." Naruto fretted.

"Right," Neji agreed uneasily.

Naruto checked his watch again. The bell would be ringing any minute now. _Where could Sasuke be?_

"So about this weekend-" Neji started.

"Neji, I'm sorry, but I gotta run." Naruto said rushing to his feet. The wait was killing him.

"And go find Sasuke?" Neji questioned with distaste.

"I'll tell you details later," Naruto kept moving.

"Wait-" Neji protested as he tried to stop the blonde.

"I promise." Naruto issued. Without further explanation he was off.

"Damn..." Neji cursed under his breath as the blonde escaped the door. _What could be so urgent?_ He wondered.

…

Once again disregarding his non senior status, Naruto quickly toured the third floor in search of one person. "Shit." Sasuke was nowhere to be found; he had to make sure he was ok. He flipped his phone open and scrolled down the list of names. As he placed his finger on the green button Kakashi rounded a corner.

"Naruto?" Kakashi questioned knowing precisely why the blonde was there. "Let me guess-"

"Oh thank goodness, Kakashi-sensei have you seen Sasuke? I really need to see him right now." _See him? _Naruto reiterated. He was supposed to say, 'talk to him'.

"Hm, actually I have. He may still be with Tsunade right now." The teacher suggested while pulling Jiraiya's novel from his inside pocket.

Naruto knew that meant trouble "K see ya!" He took off in the opposite direct.

...

"Naruto, this isn't a good time..." Shizune warned as she stood from her desk. "Please hold," she said into the phone as the blonde approached the principal's door anyway.

"I need to talk to Sasuke-" He said pushing the door open.

"Naruto! Uh, hello? Mrs. Futobi? I do apologize. Uhm, is it possible to reschedule this conference call? Tsunade-hime is in with a student but she should be free in about an hour or so." Shizune said to the woman on the other line.

"Granny?" Naruto questioned as he entered the buxom blonds office. She was facing the large window situated behind her desk; all he could see was the back of her chair. Naruto looked from side to side. "Where is Sasuke?" He asked cautiously.

Tsunade's eyes shifted to the left.

"You brought him to the office didn't you?" He pushed on.

Slowly the arm chair swiveled around revealing a very tepid faced woman. "He was here."

"Well? Where did he go? I have to talk to him-" Naruto began.

"Sasuke was suspended Naruto. I sent him home." Tsunade interrupted.

Naruto's stomach knotted. "You suspended him?"

"For fighting. He broke a kid's nose and strangled another one." Tsunade spoke flatly.

"I know, I was there! He was defending me." Naruto explained.

Tsunade rested her head on her chin. She could feel the hairs on her head turning grey with stress.

Naruto was at a loss. "Why did you have to suspend him? Won't that get him in more trouble?"

"I had no choice."

Naruto didn't understand. "But granny-"

The situation was frustrating for her too but she couldn't do much. Danzo had a mole within the school and her every move was being watched. "Before I could even get Sasuke here in my office the superintendent was calling to make sure he was removed from school grounds."

"That's not fair!" Naruto shouted.

"You think I wanted to suspend him?" Tsunade raised her voice as she slammed her hands to the desk. "I'm trying to help the simpleton but stunts like these are too high profile."

"Can't he just explain to the superintendent what happened?" Naruto asked.

Her focus sharpened. "It's not that simple. My hands are tied in the matter."

Naruto felt everything twist up inside him.

"Given his violent past, Sasuke is in danger of being removed from school permanently. This incident is only going to further prove Danzo's point that Sasuke is a risk the school can't afford to take." She added.

"What do you mean _'further prove'_?" Naruto questioned.

It was clear Sasuke hadn't told Naruto what was going on. "There's an impending board meeting to decide Sasuke's fate at this school. As you are aware, if he is expelled he loses out on his inheritance. At this point there isn't much I can do."

Naruto was flustered. "We can't let that happen."

Tsunade looked away.

"Naruto-" Shizune says from the doorway. "Lady Tsunade has been doing everything she can. This isn't something we want to see happen..."

He didn't want to hear it. He knew Sasuke was a good person. He knew the true Sasuke the one no one else cared to get to know. The Sasuke beyond his money and smug attitude and good looks. The unguarded Sasuke. He couldn't stand by and let this happen. He didn't deserve it. "When is the board meeting?"

"In about 2 weeks." Tsunade replied sullenly.

"I want to go." Naruto announced.

"It's not a place for students." Shizune said shaking her head.

"They can't just vote him out, I won't let them." Naruto declared as he turned for the door. "They don't know him. None of you do. You don't know the _real_ Sasuke...the one I know." He stated before making an exit.

Shizune looked to Tsunade who was quiet.

**Uchiha mansion**

Sasuke clutched the cell phone in hand fiercely as he tried to keep from snapping the item in two. "No Ibiki, you don't have to come over here-" Sasuke disagreed over the line. The last thing he wanted right now was a baby sitter.

"Sasuke, I'm begging you, not as a business advisor but as a family friend, please do not go over there. I understand you are upset but that is exactly what he wants…" Ibiki attempted to talk sense into the unhinged teenager as he stepped into a bare stairwell at the corporate office. "I know it's asking a lot and it's going to take everything inside you to not respond but you have to realize what Orochimaru is trying to do."

Sasuke balled a fist with his left hand. He had been headed straight to Orochimaru's when Ibiki called to talk him off the ledge.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over?" The older male asked as he loosened his tie.

"No, you don't need to do that." Sasuke retorted. He was mad as hell not on the brink of suicide.

"Sasuke, I need you to lay low for a few days. I'm going to make some calls and try to get your hearing moved up so that you can get back to school to finish out the year. If you need anything at all make sure you call me." Ibiki said before disconnecting the line with a sigh.

Sasuke remained at the mantle, his aura still as dark as midnight.

"You're home early." Sai observed as he crept into the room as if he hadn't been listening from the shadows.

Sasuke's annoyance level was already at an all time high and Sai's eyes on his back were not helping. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

The mood was definitely foul. Sai knew the last thing Sasuke wanted to do was talk but still the urge to speak up was more than he could handle. He wanted so badly to be the one that Sasuke could rely on. Now if he could only get to the bottom of things… "What ever it is, if there's something I can do-" he stopped short noticing Sasuke's bruised knuckles.

Sasuke growled inwardly this was yet another pointless conversation.

Sai held his composure though he was bursting at the seams. "I think Two G's will make it without me today. I could stay here, maybe help with whatever is going on?" He spoke in a questioning manner.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "This isn't your problem."

"I know it's not but I want to be here for you when you need me." Sai countered.

"I don't _need_ you." Sasuke said in an abrupt tone.

"Ok, your upset. That's fair. But can you at least tell me what happened?" Sai inquired.

Sasuke recalled the look on Sasori's face as he tried to choke the life out of him. Sasuke didn't remember the whole the event. All he could see were moments of action. The second he saw Naruto being attacked, he lost it. Nothing mattered at that moment in time; not school, not his fortune, not his future. All he could do was think about someone hurting Naruto. He was NOT going to let that happen. "Just go." Sasuke said as he approached a well stocked bar in the corner of the room and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

Sai wasn't sure but it had to have been something major...something to do with Naruto perhaps_._ "Sasuke, I just-" He paused. He needed to make this less whinny; Sasuke hated whinny. "Your hand is swollen and bruised. Let me wrap it for you." He said moving toward the raven.

Sasuke bristled. "Get this through your thick skull, I'm not your responsibility!" He yelled spilling droplets of liquor to the hard wood floor.

Sai bite his tongue. As always, the hurtful words had returned. Sasuke obviously needed an outlet for his frustrations. If necessary, Sai was willing to be that. He was no stranger to having his feelings hurt by the raven, he would not be deterred. He was as determined as ever to make Sasuke love him. "I'm trying Sasuke. I'm trying really hard to be who you want me to be. I'm sorry if I don't know how."

Sasuke exhaled with revulsion. "You can't do anything except make it worst." The raven revealed.

Dejected, Sai walked out to the hall and picked up his art bag. "Ok then..." He said peeking over his shoulder just as Sasuke turned the glass in hand up to his mouth. Sai pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number to a local cab. As always he would leave Sasuke alone to drown in his sorrows.

**Across town**

"Of course I told him." Kabuto responded with low enthusiasm as Orochimaru peered out the window of his hi-rise and into the streets of Konoha.

Sasuke was nowhere in sight but how could that be? Was the message not clear enough?

"Correct me if I am wrong Kabuto, but do you sssee an Uchiha around here?" Orochimaru asked revealing how thin his patience with Sasuke was wearing.

Kabuto quickly averted his eyes to the door as the knob turned in place.

"It's broken in three places." Sasori announced the status of Mizuki's nose as he entered the apartment.

Orochimaru smirked. "Sso his bloodlust is as strong as ever I sssee…"

"And apparently so is his stubbornness." Kabuto added.

"Well, I guess I will have to take matters into my own handss." Stated the snake like male as he picked up a phone and placed it to his ear.

Kabuto transfered his attention to other things. Watching Orochimaru fawn over Sasuke was not a celebrated pass time of his. He adjusted his frames and exhaled. He couldn't wait till this was over.

**Back at school**

"So you're leaving too?" Kiba asked as Naruto quickly threw books into his locker.

"What do you expect me to do? I know this has something to do with Orochimaru, I gotta make sure he doesn't go back there…" Naruto hated to even fathom the thought.

"Dude how do you know he hasn't been going there the whole time?" Kiba asked as he rested against the locker and looked up into the florescent light above.

Naruto shut his locker and gave him an annoyed look.

Kiba turned his head to face him. "Sorry dude. It's the truth. Sasuke is really good at lying."

"So then what would be the point? Why would he put Sasori and Mizuki up to that?" Naruto rationalized out loud.

Kiba shrugged. "Idk man but that really sucks what happened to you. Are you cool?"

"It's no biggie, I'm used to bullies. I actually feel sorry for them." He said rubbing his neck.

Kiba snickered. "Yep, sounds like Sasuke was in rare form."

Naruto shook his head. "And it's all my fault." He thought back to Kabuto's words.

"Dude you're way too hard on yourself. Just call him. I bet he's home doing a bunch of nothing."

Naruto took his best friends advice and took out his cell. He dialed out and listed for a ring. "Straight to voicemail." He said hanging up. "I have to go."

"Maybe it's dead?" Kiba suggested.

"I'll text you later." Naruto called out as he started down the hall leaving his friend behind.

**At the coffee shop**

"Hey kid. Your partner in crime isn't coming in today. Instead you got me." Gamatatsu grinned knowing that he intended to light a fire under Sai's lazy ass for the evening.

Sai instantly wanted to die. "Goodie." He said with a faux smile. "I hope Naruto is ok?" He listened closely for a reply.

"Huh? O yea right, something about being sick...I don't remember. Anyway, where is the Pledge? The front is spotty. We need to get everything in here wiped down asap."

Sai produced another of his translucent expressions as he pondered the possible connection between Naruto and Sasuke.

**Back across town**

Naruto ran his hands over his face and placed his finger on the doorbell but he didn't push. He felt butterflies in his belly. After all the time he'd spent with Sasuke you would think this would be easier. After shaking his head free of doubt Naruto worked up the strength to push the button.

_Ding__ dooooong_

He listened closely as the exquisite bell roared from behind the huge oak door.

_Silence_

Naruto scratched his head.

_Ding__ dooooong_

He waited again for something to happen.

Nothing.

_Dammit…_ He thought as he turned and took a few steps. _Maybe Kiba was right…maybe he was with Orochimaru… _He thought with utter despair.

Naruto began to walk. He decided that he would come back later. No matte whether Sasuke was with Orochimaru at that moment or not, he was still set on keeping the raven heir from getting kicked out of Konoha high. It was the least he could do.

…

"58…59…60…61…" Sasuke counted while pushing his body up and down. "63…64…65-" He stopped for a moment. After rising to his feet, Sasuke stepped over to the dojo door and looked across the grassy yard at the back of his house. He used a hand towel to wipe sweat from his brow. Looking down at the apparatus in the window ceil he double checked to make sure the phone was shut off. Orochimaru had started calling again and Sasuke was in no mood to fraternize. After laying the towel down, he resumed his parallel position to the floor and began to count again. "66…67…68…"

**Pizza Junkie restaurant**

"You really love pizza huh?" Shikamaru asked as Temari chowed down.

The blond let out a snicker as she fingered cheese from the tip of her slice into her mouth.

Shikamaru smiled then cleared his throat in an attempt to get serious. "Errrhhmm, so about those courses you signed up for in the summer."

"Hhummmm? What, scare you gonna miss me?" Temari asked with a wink.

The ingenious teen fought off a blush. "Well, actually I got my letter yesterday and I was accepted for some credit courses too. I figured maybe we could commute together." He suggested as he picked up a slice from the pie before them.

"Awesome! That could work, what's your schedule?" Temari smiled as she kicked off her shoe under the table.

"Yeah, my moms going to lend me her car to get back and forth so I don't know my schedule yet but I'm sure I can wait for you."

"Oi, Shikamaru you know what this means right?" She asked as she batted her lashes.

"I, uhmm-" Shikamaru paused as he felt something rub against his leg.

Temari gave her boyfriend a seductive look as she moved her foot from his shin to inner thigh. "It means…we get to spend a lot more time together…"

Shikamaru stiffened as Temari's foot continued to roam his southern region.

"Hey do you guys need anything?" Asked the waiter who seemingly popped up out of nowhere.

Temari giggled as Shikamaru tried to hide his bright red face. "We're good thanks." She beamed from ear to ear.

**At Neji's**

"Hey Neji, how was Akido practice?" Naruto asked as he was let into the front door of the Hyuga manor.

Neji was very close to not responding. "Fine." He said shortly as he turned and headed up the stairs.

Naruto felt coldness in Neji's response as he followed him up the staircase. He already knew what it was when he made contact with the light eyed boy but he figured he owed Neji a face to face apology for blowing him off so suddenly at school. Naruto stepped into Neji's room and soundly shut the door behind them. After explaining what happened things would surly be ok…right?

"So, I wanted to say sorry about running off like that earlier." Naruto started while Neji moved about the room pulling off articles of clothing.

The other party didn't speak.

Neji was obviously pissed. "I just had a lot on my mind." The blonde continued in a low tone.

The chip on Neji's shoulder suddenly got heavier. "You mean a lot of _Sasuke_ on your mind don't you?" He harped.

Naruto didn't know just how upset Neji was. "No, well yes, but it was important. It was about trying to keep him in school-"

"_Keep him in school__?_" Neji repeated to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yeah, Tsunade told me they're trying to have him expelled and then today he got suspended for fighting which means-"

"I know what it means." Neji interjected. "And your role in all this is?"

Naruto thought it was obvious enough. "Well I'm trying to help."

"Help how? There isn't much anyone can do Naruto. He's had this coming for the longest. If he's put out, it's his own fault." Neji spat with genuine disinterest.

Naruto hated Neji's attitude sometimes. "He was fighting to protect me; I can't just be ok with how things happened."

Neji shut off his filter. The fact that Naruto was so concerned for such a delinquent was enough to turn his stomach. Neji didn't care what Sasuke was fighting to protect, all he knew was that Uchiha was forever in his way and he was sick of it. "Why can't you? Have you forgotten what Sasuke did to you Naruto?"

Naruto felt his chest thump. Of course he didn't forget. That was _easily the_ most painful memory he had. The betrayal he felt at the hands of the raven was massive but it was also in the past.

"You're willing to go an awful long way for someone who treated you so poorly." Neji added.

"This isn't about what Sasuke did to me in our relationship. If it had been anyone else, my reaction would be the same. Fair is fair Neji." Naruto said standing his ground.

Neji felt insulted. "So you mean to tell me this hasn't got anything to do with you still having feelings for him?"

The plan had back fired. This conversation was clearly about something else. "No…" Naruto said unsurely as he began to doubt himself.

"Do you still have feelings for him Naruto?" Neji asked the question that had been forever burning in his mind.

Naruto thought about earlier and how it felt when Sasuke looked at him. He felt an electric wave go through his body. "I-I don't think about Sasuke like that anymore. But I just want to be friends with him." Naruto stated in order to keep the peace. In actuality he wasn't sure how he felt about Sasuke.

Needless to say, Neji was irritated by the whole situation. After he'd picked up the pieces left behind by Sasuke, to think Naruto would still go such lengths for him. There was definitely more to this story. "I've always been a firm believer in Karma, _you reap what you sew_."

"What you're saying is wrong." Naruto defended the raven.

"Really? Are you going to tell me how much of a good person he is deep down inside? If you are, save it. Sasuke is all about self, he is _not_ your friend Naruto. He doesn't love you, he loves himself and he always will. The sooner you realize that the better."

Maybe everyone was right about Neji.

"I find it really hard to comprehend what people see in him. Let me tell you something about these eyes of mine, I can see right though his veil Naruto. Right to his core and it's as filthy and rotten and his outside."

Naruto was not sure who he was looking at right now, it was as if Neji had transformed into someone else. Naruto shook his head, he was done listening. Sasuke wasn't perfect but nobody was and Neji was no exception. "I think I'm gonna go."

Neji shook his head. "You're going to leave because I spoke against Sasuke?"

"I'm going to leave because I don't want to judge you right now." Naruto said reaching for the knob.

"Wait-" Neji said stopping the blonde. "I don't want to fight with you over this." Neji said realizing he was endangering his own relationship by showing his cynical side. "I don't know why you care, I just know that I don't."

Naruto hesitated. Neji or Sasuke? Would he really have to make a choice? Couldn't he be friends with both? "All I'm asking is for you to understand that I need to do this."

"_He_ doesn't deserve you." Neji stressed.

"It's not about that." Naruto denied again.

Neji was not convinced. "Let's not talk about it anymore."

Naruto nodded in slight agreement. He didn't want to fight either. "Deal."

Neji gave a weak smile. He did not fancy the idea of losing. Naruto being 'friends' with Sasuke was definitely nothing to look forward to but in the mean time he could ruin his own friendship either. "Stay and eat with me."

Naruto's ears perked up. "Sounds good but I was gonna just take off…"

"Or you can stay and have your favorite, ramen." Neji announced. "Akisa can add any topping you want." He said referencing the on duty cook.

_But Sasuke…_ Naruto thought. "One bowl?"

Neji nodded. "Let's go." He said opening the door.

**Two G's**

"You know, that thing that Naruto was talking about…it might be going around. I'm actually feeling a little weak myself right now." Sai said to Gamatatsu.

"Ohhhh?" The shop owner onced over Sai. He was so pale on the regular it was hard to tell whether or not he was sickly. "Go home then."

Sai pretended to care. "I can't do that."

The large male looked over at him and winced. "You trying to infect my customers?"

"Absolutely not, I would just hate to leave you all alone though." Sai put on.

"It's fine it's late anyway. After work traffic is dying down. Go home kid, I'll live." Gamatatsu said with his eyes closed as he waved Sai off.

**Back across town**

Naruto ran his hands through his hair as he stood in total uncertainty. After leaving Neji's, he began to walk with one destination in mind. He looked up at the huge door before him and twisted his face. His heart raced as he gathered his thoughts. He was still thinking about what Neji asked him. Before their fight he was sure he was solely interested in helping Sasuke because it was the right thing to do. Now he wasn't so sure anymore. Could it be something else that was driving him to go the distance?

Taking out his cell phone in a panic he turned to the street as he called for a cab.

"About 20 minutes give or take." The man said on the other end.

"OK." Naruto agreed as he hung up.

There was an unsettled feeling building within his stomach and it wasn't from the ramen. Was he really going to leave after coming all this way for a second time? Would he really allow his nerves to get the best of him? Where did all the courage from earlier go? There were too many questions and not enough answers. Naruto looked at the door again, this time holding his breath. No way, he couldn't go...not without at least trying.

_Ding dong_

Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. He wondered why Sai was back already. _Shit__..._ He thought inwardly moving slowly to the front door. Surely he was beginning to regret his decision to bring Sai back. He should have left things as they were.

_Too late now..._ He thought grouchily swinging the heavy wooden door open before holding his breath.

"Sasuke-" The name slipped out of his lips effortlessly as he eyed the male standing opposite him. Panic set in. All Naruto could do was stare.

Sasuke looked around Naruto as if waiting for someone else to jump out and yell _'sike'_. "Come in." He finally said stepping to the side.

Naruto entered without a second thought. Though he'd been here many times before, it felt surreal. He closed his eyes hard. _Think, think..._ He tried pinching himself to prompt words. "Sorry to just show up like this." He spun around and spoke as if in pain.

"It's fine." Sasuke nodded.

"I came earlier but..." The blonde trailed off in distress.

The raven gazed into Naruto's face as if he were watching a movie. A mix of emotions ran through his body. It felt like the first time he'd ever seen him all over again...

Naruto looked to the side. "About that thing at school, thank you."

Sasuke seethed. He still hadn't handled that. "You don't have to thank me."

"I should though, you didn't have to..." Naruto spoke bashfully.

"I would have done it regardless."

Naruto inhaled deeply at those words. "But now you're in trouble and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault." Sasuke corrected.

"Tsunade told me about the suspension."

"It's fine." Sasuke attempted to play it off.

"What about the superintendent?" Naruto inquired further.

Sasuke smirked. _Tsunade and her big mouth_. "Don't worry about it."

"But I just feel like, if I hadn't been up there-" Naruto began.

"Stop thinking about it. It's my fault, it would have happened sooner or later. You know why." Sasuke said assuming fully responsibility.

Naruto thought for a second. He was right. Orochimaru was out for blood, one way or the other. "About that..."

Sasuke listened on.

"He wants you to come there doesn't he?" Naruto asked thinking about the man that broke up his relationship. "When I came earlier you weren't here so I thought-"

"I didn't go there." Sasuke's features changed. He was more angry with Orochimaru than words could ever explain. Though it was killing him, he would steer clear…for now but he had a score to settle and he would not be satisfied till Orochimaru was dealt with.

"I know I don't have a right to tell you what to do or anything but don't go there Sasuke." Naruto warned. He had a feeling that when Sasuke did see Orochimaru again bad things would happen and Sasuke didn't need anymore trouble.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "So what would you suggest?"

"Just ignore him." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke forgot how juvenile Naruto could be sometimes. It was cute. "I'm not going to let him get away with this. He's only going to keep coming after you."

"Sasuke, you don't have to protect me." Naruto shook his head.

"But I want to." Sasuke clarified.

Naruto lowered his eyes. Sasuke's words sounded so good, too good, he had to change the subject. "Look I just don't wanna see you expelled. I want to help you and you're not allowed to say no."

Sasuke nearly smiled. "And why is that?"

"Because I won't let you." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke felt a ping in his chest.

"She told me the meeting was soon so-" Naruto started.

"Naruto…I'm sorry." The raven spoke solemnly cutting the blonde off mid sentence. "I messed up. I realize now-"

"Wait!" Naruto interjected before he could say anymore. "Sasuke...it's ok." Naruto said shaking his head. The awkwardness of this experience had just tripled.

"You don't understand, I need to tell you this. If I could take back everything-"

"Really, Sasuke don't." Naruto stopped him again his eyes began to darken. He felt like he was going to break any second. "Let's just, focus on the meeting right now."

Maybe it wasn't the right time but still Sasuke had so much he wanted to say. "Naruto…"

"I promise to do what I can to help you..." Naruto made sure his motive was clear. He wasn't ready to talk about what happened yet. It still hurt too much. Just being in Sasuke's presence alone was trying enough. He now knew the answer to the question that had been plaguing him for a while; yes he was still in love with Sasuke. He wanted to jump on him and kiss him and hug him...but no he would not allow his self to do so. "Let's leave the past in the past, ok?" Naruto gave a faux smile.

Sasuke remained quiet.

_Beep beeeep beeeep_

Sasuke turned and stepped to the door.

"Oh yeah, I called a cab." Naruto said as he approached the door and reached out laying his hand on the knob. His eyes widened as a 2nd hand was applied to his own.

"Wait." Sasuke's low tone produced shivers.

Naruto closed his eyes to gather his composure. He felt completely vulnerable right now. Sasuke never had to say too much to him to make him feel glee all over. He couldn't look him in the face at that moment. Too much would show. His lips, his skin, his entire body yearned. Naruto was scared of what would happen next.

Sasuke felt it too. Every emotion he kept pinned up inside was ready to come out. It was hard to contain. He stepped closer dissolving the gap between his self and his muse. "Let me take you." He breathed into the ear right before his lips.

Naruto swallowed hard as a wave of warmth cascaded over his body.

_Beep beep beep_

Naruto stepped back as the engine outside revved. "It's ok, I better go." He needed to desperately make an escape.

Sasuke hesitated before lifting his hand. He decided to let Naruto go. Maybe this wasn't the right time. Roughly tussling his hand through his hair, Sasuke watched the object of his desire climb into the waiting car and shut the door. For now, just being able to talk to Naruto would suffice.

**Upper Konoha**

Sai gazed out the window of the moving vehicle at nothing in particular. He watched each street light whoosh past as he got closer and closer to the Uchiha mansion. Sai surveyed the shady area as the cab moved onward. He felt anxious about getting to the house as quick as possible. He wasn't quite sure what had come over him in the shop but something inside of him said to leave and get to Sasuke as soon as possible. Sai, of course, would listen to his gut especially if it had anything to do with Sasuke. His mind drifted as he wondered what the issue could be. He exhaled strongly and thought about the moments before he left the house that day. Would Sasuke be as cold now as he was earlier? This was Sasuke after all. All Sai ever wanted was to show Sasuke that he was there for him. Not his friends. Not Ibiki. Not even Narut-

"Naruto?" His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he snapped around in his seat only to catch the tail end of another cab pass in the opposite direction with a passenger that looked suspiciously like Naruto.

"What is it?" Asked the driver who was a bit startled by the youngster's sudden shout.

Sai could feel his pulse vibrated in his throat. Staring out the back windshield he watched the fleeting vehicle disappear down the street with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Kid?" Asked the driver.

Sai turned slowly facing forward once more. He looked at the man in the small mirror before him. "Nothing." He said with a disillusioned expression.

Looking to the left in disbelief, he replayed the scene again in his head. Sai pressed his lips together. Had his eyes been playing tricks on him? Of course, he saw blonde hair and just assumed. But the chances of another cab leaving the complex were slim. "Nobody comes here…" He spoke to himself prompting looks from the driver.

"OK, 25 bucks." The older man spoke a few minutes later as he pulled up to the mansion.

Sai attempted to gather himself as he pulled some bills from his pocket and slapped them into the man's hand. He didn't bother to wait for change as he moved quickly from the vehicle. With caution he approached the front door and waited not so patiently for it to open.

_Ding dong_

Sasuke paused what he is doing. He imagined the possibilities as he headed for the door._ Maybe he came back..._ He thinks momentarily his heart beginning to race. Turning the knob with a pull, the raven's hopeful eyes lower at the sight before him.

"Well hello to you too." Sai says with attitude.

Sasuke, ignoring the other, immediately takes flight up the stairs.

Sai slowly walks through the living room, then the dinning room and finally into the kitchen where he places a bag on the granite counter top. After noting that everything was in place and nothing was out of the ordinary Sai also graces the staircase. Once he gets to Sasuke's room, he stops at the doorway and eyeballs the area thoroughly. "How was your evening?" He asked as he watched clouds of smoke dance about Sasuke's head.

The heir kept his back to the other male. One thing and one thing only was on his mind. SEX. Sasuke kept quiet as he mulled over with the many ways he'd like to devour his ex.

"Sasuke?" Sai called out with unease finally drawing the raven's attention.

Sasuke turned coal colored eyes towards the door.

Sai paused. He wanted so desperately to question everything but he knew it would lead to an argument and his inevitable departure. "How was your evening?" He repeated.

Sasuke knew that wasn't what Sai wanted to ask.

Sai bit his tongue. "Did you get things sorted out?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Was Sasuke's cold response.

"Ok, but I just thought-" The college student began.

"Don't think. Just know. I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke cut him off early.

Sai waited for words to form hoping he would get the courage to say what was on his mind. "If you would just tell me what it is...maybe I can…"

"Hn." The raven exhaled.

Sai shook his head. "Sasuke you won't give me a chance. I was at work and all I could do was think about something happening to you. Whatever it is, I don't want to see anything bad happen to you!"

The raven grunted. "Worry about yourself, you can't do anything for me."

"And Naruto can?" Sai inquired feeling his eyes become moistened with tears.

Sasuke put out the cigarette in a hand without a response.

"He was here wasn't he?" He asked quietly knowing that was why he couldn't focus at work. That feeling in his gut had been right all along.

Sasuke didn't deny it. It was his house. He could have who he wanted over. He couldn't care less about Sai or his feelings or his wants. It just wasn't important to him. "I don't have time to deal with you're manic depressant bullshit. I suggest you let yourself out if you don't want to be here."

Sai tried to hold his composure. His plan to not be confrontational had unraveled. He couldn't help it, he needed to know. Had Naruto been there to reconcile with the heir? Or maybe he was seeing things. Maybe the cabbie was lost or simply a figment of his imagination. Either way, he did not want to leave. "I'm sorry." He mouthed after silent contemplation.

Sasuke watched as Sai's array of moods finally narrowed down to one; denial.

Sai threw on a smile. "I'm just really tired. I understand what you're saying. You'll talk to me when you feel like it. I'm going to go draw a bath then I have some studying to do." He spoke as he headed for the bathroom. "Oh, dinner is downstairs in the kitchen, I stopped on the way."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

Sai lightly shut the bathroom door behind himself as he approached the tub. He wished that Sasuke's feelings for him were different. It was painfully obvious that the raven only cared for the blonde. He only wished that Sasuke loved him the way that he loved Naruto.

**Friday morning**

"I finally talked to him." Naruto spoke with a grim look as he approached Iruka before homeroom.

"Good for you. But you don't look too happy." Iruka noted the disdain that tinted the blonde's features.

Naruto took a seat. "He's in a lot of trouble."

Iruka closed his day planner and folded his hands over the desk top. "I heard."

"Yesterday wasn't his fault…it was a set up."

Iruka nodded.

Naruto furrowed his brow. "I know it doesn't mean much coming from me but I really want to help him, I want to make this go away…I just, I don't really know how…"

"Naruto, you always have such good intent." Iruka commented.

"It's the right thing to do. Everyone deserves a fair shot."

"You're right." Iruka looked to the side. "Sasuke is really lucky to have someone like you in his corner."

Naruto thought about the day before. The look on the raven teens face. "I think he was trying to apologize yesterday. I popped up at his house and I told him, I wasn't going to take no for an answer…but he started saying he needed to tell me something and how he wanted to take it back but I stopped him."

Iruka nodded.

"It was bad enough being there…I couldn't let him finish."

"You do know that means right?"

Naruto looked puzzled.

"It means you still lo-"

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

"Saved by the bell." Naruto teased as students filed into the room to start the day.

Iruka stood from his desk and headed to the door. "We'll finish this later." He nodded at the blonde who took his own seat.

"What happened? Did you get detention or something?" Kiba asked as he sat down in the next chair over.

Naruto shook his head.

**Afterschool**

"You should let me take you to work today." Neji said appearing suddenly.

Naruto peeped from behind his locker door. "Eh? What about committee?"

"It's almost end of year, they won't miss me much." Neji smiled.

Naruto liked that smile though he rarely saw it. "Ok." He agreed closing the steel door.

"No books?" Neji asked as they started toward the main door.

Naruto shrugged. "It's end of year right?" He asked with a sneaky look.

Neji shook his head as he managed a chuckle. He always had books with him, no matter the time of year.

Naruto threw his hands in the air as sun light danced over his already tanned skin. "OMG feels great to be out here right now."

Neji watched him closely. He loved the way Naruto was. He always seemed so airy and free like he didn't have a care in the world. He was easily able to turn moods from bad to good with just a chuckle alone. He always looked on the brighter side. Neji wanted to be like that. "I enjoyed eating dinner with you yesterday." He said over the roof of his car as he popped the locks.

Naruto took a seat and shut the passenger door. "Heehee, yea that was sweet. That ramen sure was goooood." He said licking his lips wishing he had a bowl right at that moment.

"We haven't been hanging out any lately. We should go out tonight, my treat." Neji suggested as they started down the block.

Naruto gave him the stink eye. "You always wanna treat! We can go but I'll treat!" He opposed.

Neji smirked. "Fine, you win."

"Hahahaaa," Naruto laughed triumphantly.

**Back at school**

Sakura sat quietly at a single seat in the study hall. She wasn't doing any studying or completing extra credit, instead she was reliving what she thought were special moments between her and Naruto. The time he defended her against Sasuke, the time he took her out to keep her mind from wandering and even the kiss they shared in the basement. What did all those things mean? Was Naruto just messing with her head this whole time? Sakura bubble with anger. After she had been nothing but nice to him, how could he lead her on and then play her. To think he was doing all those things just have Sasuke to himself. She was pissed. Yes it seemed like it happened years ago but the feeling of betrayal was still fresh within her. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the situation. All she could do lately was mope around and feel dejected. It was all Naruto's fault. She kicked herself too for falling for him instead of following the initial plan which was to use Naruto to get to Sasuke. Now, here she was with neither and a really bad taste in her mouth.

Rubbing her finger back and forth against the smoothness of her binder, Sakura came to the conclusion that it wasn't fair that she was the only one hurting from this. It wasn't fair that Sasuke never paid for his misconduct and it wasn't fair that Naruto skipped around Konoha high without a care in the world. _Naruto…_ she repeated the name in her head. Sakura looked to her right at a couple of girls who were whispering to one another. Suddenly they erupted in giggles. Sakura faced forward again. Her brain turned. She made a choice. Nothing would make her feel better than revenge. Pure uncut raw revenge. She stood from her seat and collected her belongs. Almost gliding, she approached the girls who were still enthralled in their own gossip.

Two sets of eyes rolled up curiously at the junior maiden.

"I couldn't help myself. It looks like you two were really into whatever it was you were chatting about." She smiled with pretty white teeth, pretty pink hair and pretty green eyes.

"Oh yes Sakura-senpai, just some sophomore drama." One girl spoke up excited to have the older teen address her.

"Oh goodie. I was hoping you two were in the market for a good scoop." She said touching her finger to her nose.

The sophomore's eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"Konoha's most eligible bachelor just came out of the closet and he wants everyone to know." Sakura spoke with authority.

The younger girls looked at each either in awe. "Neeee?" One squealed.

"Uhm are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" The other asked gushing at the core.

Sakura forced a smile up. "Of course silly. Now usually he's really hush hush with his personal life, but it's gotten too hard for him to contain now. He just asks that we help get the word out so things wouldn't be so uncomfortable for him."

"Oh, uhm senpai but...didn't you go out with him?" Questioned one of the girls.

Sakura's features changed. "That was then." She said harshly. "His new companion is Naruto Uzumaki, another 3rd year." She spoke with clenched teeth. "I have to go now but feel free to share. Sasuke-kun would like all the support he can get with this new life style." Sakura smiled big before turning on her heels.

The two left behind by the pink haired Kunoichi wasted no time whipping out their cell phones jump starting the scandal of a life time.

As she approached the door, Sakura felt her shoulders rise a bit. She felt relieved knowing that the hurt would spread. She would not be the only one in pain. If she had to be miserable, so would Naruto and Sasuke.

**Two G's cafe**

"Did you want me to pick you up from work too?" Neji questioned.

"Nahh, it's cool. I'll walk home, change and you can just meet me at my house." Said the blonde as he began to unfold his apron. "That way I don't make you wait around while I shower and change."

"Ok then, sounds like a plan." Neji nodded. He was excited. All he wanted to do was spend time with Naruto but between his schedule and Naruto's friends, there wasn't much time left for fraternizing lately.

"K, see ya Nej. O and thanks for the ride." Naruto said as he exited the car.

_Ding ding ding_

"Naruto, you're not sick anymore." Sai said as the blonde approached.

The teen shot the college student a sneaky grin. "You're right, musta been a 24 hour bug." He added.

Sai did think it was funny.

"Oh geesz, what did Gamatatsu do to the coffee maker yesterday?" Naruto complained as he pulled out the spout.

A hundred things ran through Sai's mind as he prepared to speak. "So you were home yesterday?"

Naruto wiped down the machine in front of him hardly paying the other male any attention. "Uh huhh." He agreed to whatever mindlessly.

Sai wondered how he could get answers without asking questions. "I actually left early yesterday myself."

Naruto didn't speak.

"Have you talked to Sasuke?" Sai asked prompting a quick look from Naruto.

Naruto thought about his reply momentarily. "Hha, I did actually."

The paler male felt his heart skip several beats. He'd been right all along. Naruto had been with the raven the day before. Sai's jaw clenched.

"But we weren't like talking about recreation or anything. He's got some stuff going on and I'm trying to help him out with it." Naruto continued thinking he was speaking to a neutral party.

"Hhm, Sasuke in trouble…you don't say." He skimmed.

"Yeah, it's a mess really. He got suspended for something that wasn't even his fault." Naruto snapped the coffee maker back together. "Ha! There we go." He smiled triumphantly as buttons and lights began to flash.

Sai looked at the machine then Naruto. The stupidest things made him happy. He felt envy as it coursed through his veins. Sai's face contorted in distaste as he wondered just what Sasuke saw in Naruto that was so special. It was like Naruto had cast some sort of spell on the heir. Sai was determined to break it.

Naruto looked up at him. "You ok?"

Sai shifted his face from disgust to pleasant. "Yep." He nodded.

Naruto moved to the other side of the counter.

"So Naruto, how's Neji?" Asked the dark haired boy deciding to take a new route to get more info.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sai was always so inquisitive as to what was going on with him and Neji. "Neji is Neji…I mean he's good why?"

"No reason. He dropped you off didn't he?" Sai pushed.

"Yeah he did." Naruto laughed between words. "So Sai, do you like have a crush on Neji or something?"

_Ding ding ding_

A customer approached the counter.

Sai gave Naruto a dead face. "Of course I do. Hi, can I help you?" He moved his attention to the person now at the counter.

Naruto shook his head and prepped the cappuccino maker.

"Have a nice day." Sai said waving the customer off once he was done servicing her. "So how often are you two having sex?"

"W-what?" Naruto nearly choked on his own tongue.

"Well you two are a couple aren't you? The key to any healthy relationship is of course sex. I read that in a book." He confirmed.

"Wait, whoa, hold on…first off I'm not in a relationship with anyone. And second why do you want to know this?" The blonde was now uber confused.

"Naruto, you're not still holding out thinking you and Sasuke will get back together are you?" Sai fired off shots.

Naruto stopped what he was doing. "No."

Sai gave him an alleviated look. "Good for you."

"How do we always end up talking about me and Sasuke or me and Neji?" Naruto wondered out loud.

Sai looked off into the distance. "It's because I can personally relate to how you feel about him."

"Him who?"

Sai blinked slowly. "Sasuke."

"You mean _felt." _Naruto corrected.

Sai snickered. "Right."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were still into him." Naruto decided to prob for some info his self.

Sai's face never budged from its solid expression. "Those days are long over."

Naruto kneeled down and began to stock the coffee shelves beneath the counter.

"Besides I'd much rather live vicariously through you." The mono toned young man explained.

"Well, if it's excitement you're looking for, I'm not your guy. I'm just trying to get through these last few weeks of my junior year and make it to senior hall in one piece." Naruto said without looking at his co-worker. "Besides, I think I'm ok with things the way they are now. I'm friends with Neji and there is a possibility of being friends with Sasuke again."

At the mention of his name, Sai looked down at Naruto. "Possibly?"

"Well yeah, I told you I talked to him. I think we can be friends without, you know, the extra."

Sai nodded even though no one was looking at him. "Yeah, the extra." He reiterated.

"I mean, I was able to go to his house and we just talked." Naruto continued as he placed coffee beans in order from dark roast to medium to light.

Sai stared out into space again. He wondered what that conversation was like; what Sasuke was feeling.

"He offered to give me a ride home but I decided not to take it. I left in a cab."

Sai could feel his stomach turn at the thought.

Naruto shut the cabinet and exhaled. "Ok, the shelf is stocked." He said off topic.

Sai blinked and looked at Naruto. After a few seconds his cheeks rounded as he gave the blonde a look of approval. He had heard all he needed to hear.

**Later**

Naruto reached up grabbed the gate and pulled it down over the store front. He looked over his shoulder at Sai who had been calling someone back to back the last hour or so. "Everything ok?" He asked as he placed a lock in the gate loop and snapped it shut.

Sai's lips tightened. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just trying to reach my roommate." He lied without looking at the blonde.

"Ok." Naruto said as he placed the 2nd lock in the loop.

Sai's frustration began to get the best of him as he pressed the end button on the phone with ample force.

"Well, I'm gonna walk. See ya." Naruto said stepping next to the other male.

Sai fixed his face long enough to say goodnight. "Ok Naruto. Bye."

Sai watched Naruto disappear down the street until he could no longer see blonde. He looked down at his phone and wondered where Sasuke was and why he wasn't answering. "Shit." He cursed as he instead dialed a cab. "Yes, I'm going to Upper Konoha, the Uchiha compound. 10 mins? Ok." He agreed. Even if Sasuke wasn't there to let him in, he would much rather sleep on the porch than head back to his depressing dorm room.

**Down the street**

Naruto hummed as he rounded a corner placing him closer to his home. He laughed to himself when he realized he'd been humming a Taka song the whole time. He thought back to late night shows at the Dungeon and how much fun they were. "Hmmm hm, they break me down...hmmm hm, you wake me up...hmmm hm, today I'm not gonna drown alone...my tortured soul...just to let you know...hmmm hm, this is my kingdom of hope..." Naruto smiled as he recalled the lyrics to one of his favorite songs.

_Ringgg ringggggggg _

"Ah!" The blonde jumped at the sudden noise. "Omg…" He said shaking his head as he pulled the phone that nearly scared him to death out his pocket. He looked at the caller id expecting it to say Neji when really it said-

"Sasuke?" Naruto said a bit cautiously as he came to a stand still.

"You want to help me right?" Sasuke asked cutting straight to the point, well almost. Sasuke wanted to see Naruto again. He'd spent the entire night and all day thinking about him, he'd use any excuse in the book to get to the blonde.

"Uhm, yea of course." Naruto agreed without thinking twice.

"I'm coming to get you." Sasuke confirmed rather than asked.

"What? You mean tonight?" Naruto asked as he hustled down the street.

"Yea, as in 20 minutes from now." Sasuke elaborated.

Naruto bit his lip. "I, uhm, I kinda had something to do tonight-"

"Ibiki has some information for me. I want you come with me to hear it. It's about the school meeting."

Naruto nodded. "Ok. I'll be home then."

"Good."

-Click-

The blonde shook his head from side to side. There was no way he could turn Sasuke down but what about Neji?


	29. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read. All your encouragement keeps me and the story going, that said- Please enjoy and subscribe and review/comment! Thanks mates! *Sorry for any mistakes***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto nor his cohorts, this fiction is just that FICTION**

**Warning: BOYxBOY, language, alcohol, possible drugs, and did I mention BoyxBoy?**

* * *

**Things done in the dark**

**Hyuga mansion**

"Neji-niisan I thought you said you were going out tonight with Naruto?" Asked Hanabi in her cute little girl voice.

Neji's teeth began to grind. "Well Hanabi, Naruto actually canceled…at the last minute...via text message….again." He said feeling a bit jilted. "Apparently '_something'_ came up." He mocked wondering if that _something_ was actually a _someone_.

Hanabi's face brightened. "Then can we spar niisan?!" She questioned excitedly. She was still too young to understand the impact of being stood up.

Neji exhaled in frustration as he stood from the kitchen table. "Go change. I'll meet you in the dojo," he agreed.

"Yessss!" She squealed as she scampered off.

Neji looked down at his phone in disgust. He'd been trying very hard to maintain his composure but the fact that he'd received the short end of the stick yet again from Naruto was slowly eating away at him. Neji picked up the phone and allowed his finger to hover over the talk button for a moment. He thought about placing the call and what he would say to Naruto. Then again, that would probably spark yet another argument between them.

"Uh, Neji-san…" Hinata's light voice sounded from the doorway.

Neji looked toward girl. "Hinata," he addressed her presence.

"Uhm, is everything ok?" She asked as quietly as possible.

Neji tucked away his phone and headed out of the kitchen. "Just dandy," he commented as he bypassed his cousin without another word.

The blue haired girl looked over her shoulder as Neji ascended the staircase.

**Across town**

"So you were able to get the meeting moved up?" Sasuke asked as Ibiki explained the details of the latest development in his case versus Danzo.

"Yes, to this Saturday. I contacted a friend on the committee. She also faxed me a few pages from your file and a statement from the argument the board will pose against you. That's as far as her reach goes. We can't rely on her for much else Sasuke." Ibiki says handing Sasuke the paper work.

"What exactly are they going to ask him to do? I mean, is it like a court hearing?" Asked Naruto with much concern.

Sasuke skimmed the notes in hand. His file was a mess.

"Very similar. All the school board members will be there. They will review the case against Sasuke, and both the superintendent and Sasuke will have a chance to speak." Ibiki says.

"This is bullshit," Sasuke cuts in. "'A danger to others as well as himself', 'violent and out of control', 'disrespectful and unpredictable', who the hell wrote this? Danzo?" He asked tossing the papers on the coffee table before him.

"More than likely," Ibiki confirmed.

"How much of a chance does he have?" Naruto questioned prompting a look from the Uchiha.

Ibiki shifted. "Not much. Sasuke has already been warned by the council to be on his best behavior."

Sasuke poked out his lip. The nerve of Ibiki talking like he wasn't sitting right there.

"Danzo will indubitably argue that he's had more than enough opportunity to change his ways." The older male continued.

At those words Sasuke high tailed it to the liquor cart situated near the window.

"The only exit I see from the situation is Sasuke's speech."

Naruto's brain kicked into high gear.

"He's going to have to make a lot of promises." Ibiki added looking up at the raven haired teen.

"And he's gonna have to keep em." Naruto said as he and the heir made eye contact.

"Yes, well also I'm working on getting as many teacher recommendations together as possible." Ibiki noted as he picked up his blackberry to check emails.

Sasuke moved his gaze out the window and into the streets of a darkened city while sipping Brandy.

Ibiki cleared his throat. "I suggest you work on that speech ASAP," he directed.

Sasuke showed no signs of interest. This whole escapade was more than draining. Ever since he stepped foot in Konoha high Danzo had been trying his best to get him removed. This was all because he'd be one step closer to fulfilling the terms of his father's will and taking over full control of the Uchiha corporation. To Sasuke it was more work than it was worth.

"I can do it!" Naruto exclaimed as an invisible light bulb above his head began to glow. "I can help him write it I mean. I know exactly what he needs to say." Naruto gains momentum as he thinks back to all the _'Gosh, I'm sorry,'_ speeches he's had to give over the years.

"Very well. Naruto, it's imperative that you two nail this. I'm convinced that Danzo will do everything in his power to keep that board from voting in Sasuke's favor, but him saying good words and me doing what I can behind the scenes may sway them in our favor." Ibiki says passionately to the determined blonde. He glanced back at Sasuke who remained indifferent then back to Naruto who looked the complete opposite. "I made a promise to Sasuke's father. No matter what, I want to keep it."

Sasuke's grip on the glass in hand tightened.

…

"So when do you want to start working on this?" Naruto asked as the car pulled to a stop across his driveway.

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto balled up his face. "Sasuke, you have one week to convince a board of uptight old folks NOT to kick you out of school. I shouldn't have to remind you how important this is."

Sasuke simmered quietly. For the last 45 minutes the raven had been mulling over his life choices and consequences. So far everything he'd done was always to the satisfaction of others. _What did it even matter at this point?_ His money wasn't what made him happy so why bother? "What if all of this is happening for a reason?" He questioned the blonde without looking over at him. "What if it's meant to be this way?"

Naruto wondered if it was the liquor talking. "This is your legacy we're talking about."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's Itachi's legacy. It's only mine through default."

Naruto paused.

"My father intended for his company to be left to Itachi, his prodigal child. Why should I have to work so hard to keep it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was baffled by the question. "Sasuke, if he didn't want you to take over he would have left everything to Ibiki without even giving you a chance."

Sasuke thought hard about his next words. "I'm tired of making all these decisions based off _who_ I am and not what I want. I just want to live a normal life."

The blonde could hear the confusion in the raven's voice. Sasuke was lost and all Naruto wanted to do was save him. He felt like pulling Sasuke in and kissing his forehead to reassure him that things would turn out well but he too was uncertain of the future. "I know things haven't gone according to plan so far, that's life. Before you give up, just think it over." Naruto said as he pulled on the door handle and pushed.

"Naruto-" Sasuke began causing the other male to stop his movements. There was one thing that was clear to Sasuke, he wanted Naruto back. "What I was trying to say the other night…"

Naruto thought back to Sasuke's hand on his skin and how it caused his blood to rush. "Ahh, it's cool Sasuke…I get it. You don't have to."

"But I want to." Sasuke spoke sincerely. "5 minutes?"

Naruto paused. After all the ducking and dodging, the missed calls, the ignored texts, he figured he'd give Sasuke 5 minutes. Pulling the car door shut with a deep feeling of anxiety, he prayed this wouldn't end quite as awkwardly as their last meeting. He began to count down.

_5…_

"I owe you an apology…I've spent countless nights thinking about what I did and hating myself every step of the way. Every lie, every changed detail…it was killing me to keep it all up but I never intended for you to find out that way...I never wanted you to hurt because of my bullshit-"

_4…_

"Before you came, all I had was myself…I never knew how to care for another person. I admit, I fucked it up. I wish I could go back, I would do the right thing for us from the beginning. I was just scared that if you about me, what I was doing with Orochimaru, the drugs…I guess I thought you would leave-"

_3…_

"I wasn't honest with you cause I wasn't honest with myself Naruto. I let things spiral out of control…I know you want to move on but I don't think I can just be around you without being with you."

_2…_

"I really do wish I could erase it what I did but…I want to make it up to you." Sasuke placed his hand on the blonde's thigh. "Naruto-"

1…

"I'm sorry."

Naruto could feel every muscle in his body contract. It was too much for him. "I have to go," he said gripping the door handle once again and taking flight from the vehicle.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called to his former beau as he too exited the car.

Naruto shut his eyes tight as he moved for his door. He was supposed to be over this. He refused to cry over this anymore. Sasuke was just supposed to say what he was going to say then they were going to move on as friends; instead he felt like he was going to burst.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called his name again with no reply.

Quickly the blonde pulled his keys before feeling the dark haired male grip his arm from behind.

"Naruto, what do I have to do to prove that I'm committed to you 100%?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's features went black. His head was down, his legs wouldn't move, he couldn't even face Sasuke at this point. All he could do was listen to the sound of air passing in and out of his chest. It felt like the earth had slowed and the world was waiting for his response. What would he say? "I can't," he protested. Naruto had never felt heartache as bad as the one that Sasuke caused and he was unwilling to open himself up for that kind of hurt again. "I just can't."

Sasuke let go. He may have been shut down but he didn't feel defeated. He realized that he couldn't force Naruto to give him another chance. He was just glad he got that off his chest. He'd never apologized like that to anyone and he meant every word. The fact that Naruto was once again a part of his life would suffice for the time being. Sasuke was grateful for that much. Turning to go back to his car, the raven felt the need to clarify one last thing. "Naruto-" he began. "I was serious about what I said."

Naruto swallowed as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm going to prove that I'm committed you." The heir vowed before walking off.

**Saturday morning**

Entering the kitchen, wiping crust from his eyes, Naruto blinked hard as he noticed what he thought to be a mirage of Tsunade sitting at his table sipping coffee; which probably contained liquor.

"No you aren't seeing things brat." She said with her nose in the air.

Naruto declined a return comment and instead went straight for the milk jug turning the carton up to his lips.

"Manners?" Asked Jiraiya as he entered stage left.

Naruto scratched his head. It was too early for the both of them.

"It's 1 o'clock. You gonna sleep all day or what?" Asked the white haired man as he snatched the milk from the blonde and poured some into a glass and handed it over.

"Ehhh?" Naruto grunted as he looked at the microwave for reassurance. It was 1 o'clock.

"Late night?" Asked Tsunade.

Naruto hopped backwards taking a seat on the counter top. "Something like that." He said with a stretch.

Tsunade cringed a little.

"Actually it was all business." He said chugging milk again. He thought about what Sasuke had said to him outside. "I was with Sasuke at ibiki's." He stated evenly as the raven's apologetic words reoccurred in his head.

"Oh?" Questioned Jiraiya in an animated tone.

"Don't get excited." Naruto warned.

"K, I was just thinking that maybe things could go back to you know, _'not so depressed all the time Naruto'_." Jiraiya stated with closed eyes as he stirred his coffee.

Naruto raised his lip. Did he really look _that_ miserable?

"He has a point." Tsunade concurred.

"Well he can keep it to himself. I haven't been depressed Naruto for weeks now," said the blonde decidedly.

"Ok." Jiraiya fake agreed without hesitation.

"What? You don't believe me?" Shocked Naruto asked.

"I didn't say that." Jiraiya commented as Tsunade sipped.

"Well, don't get your hopes up. Me and Sasuke are just friends…" Naruto thought about the phrase before hopping off the countertop. "Ewww, why am I talking about this with you all anyway?" He questioned unpleasantly as he headed for the basement door.

"What a grunt," Tsunade remarked as the blonde disappeared.

_They got a lot of nerve…_ Naruto thought as he hit the bottom of the steps just in time.

_Ringggggggg, ring, ringgggggg_

"Cell phone, cell phone…" he repeated as he tossed articles of clothing around while searching for the noisy apparatus. "Hello?"

"Finally! Gosh, what were you doin? Playin with yourself?" Kiba asked as opposed to saying 'good afternoon' like normal people.

"What? You're such a reject…" Naruto said as he sat on the floor then leaned back against his bed.

"Dude I'm freakin bored as shit, what are we doin today?" Asked the sharp toothed male to his bestie.

"Uhmm, I just got up so first things first." Naruto hinted as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"Right, you go shower, I'll be there in 10." Kiba agreed.

"Awesome," Naruto said before disconnecting.

As he held the phone in hand, Naruto thought to call Neji. _I wonder if he's mad?_ Naruto pondered as he recalled the text he sent the night before. _Damn, I could have at least called him._ He thought. He hoped Neji didn't think he was doing it on purpose. He would never just cut Neji out but things just kept coming up. Deciding to wait, Naruto plugged in the charger and placed the phone on the night stand. He slowly climbed to his feet and headed for the bathroom.

**20 mins later**

"Omg, you are just like a girl…" Kiba complained while flipping through channels as Naruto exited the bathroom.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he tussled his hand through his wet hair. "Oh shut up. We don't even have anywhere to go." He replied as he headed to the dresser to find clothes.

"I guess the malls cool, maybe score on some chicks." Kiba babbled.

Naruto made a face. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, you mean the one that doesn't put out…STILL?" Kiba asked.

Naruto pulled on some sweats and climbed over the back of the couch. "Hahah, yea that one." He laughed putting on socks.

"It's not funny," Kiba said with a dead face. "Ever since I asked and she said yes I thought I'd be getting laid like every day…like that damn Shikamaru."

Naruto laughed harder. "Wait, Shikamaru gets it every day?" He asked his intrigue having been peaked.

"Yea, I can smell it," Kiba retorted grouchily.

"Ewww," Naruto gave him the side eye.

"What do you suggest?" Kiba asked.

"I guess the malls cool." Said the blonde.

"No jerk, I mean with Ino. Like should I just tell her I'm ready?" Kiba questioned.

Naruto scratched his head. "Well I'm pretty sure it doesn't just work like that."

"Come on you gotta know something, you get laid plenty." Kiba pushed.

Naruto huffed. "Look, first off you don't just plan to spring something like that on someone, especially a girl. It just happens. You have to set the mood, take her out, make sure she's ready and then see what happens. Is she a virgin?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kiba nodded as he ate up every word of what Naruto was telling him.

"Ok so knowing Ino, she's gonna want her first time to be really special, something she can brag about to her friends. Uhm, try candles, maybe some music…" Naruto said thinking way too hard about what would please Ino.

"Omg, this is gold. What if I get us a room? Like dinner and a night at a telly?" Kiba suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Hey, I'm a little low on cash, how much is an overnight hotel room?" Asked the brown haired teen.

Naruto shrugged. "Why don't you just see if Sasuke can get you a room at one of his places?"

"Yeaaah, about that. I'm still not sure if I'm speaking to him yet," Kiba said in confusion.

Naruto shook his head in wonder. "Ok, I'll talk to him for you. If anything I'll loan you the money."

Kiba smiled. "Thanks man, you're the best. I'm uber excited; you actually give some good advice."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I expected it to be bad or anything," Kiba snickered.

Naruto flipped him off as he pulled on his sneakers.

"Hey, so you and Sasuke are good now?" Kiba inquired.

"I guess you can say that."

Kiba nodded.

"He apologized last night…" Naruto gave Kiba a serious look. "For everything."

Kiba could only imagine.

"He said he wanted to prove to me that he was 100% committed to me," Naruto detailed the convo.

"And you said?" Kiba asked.

"I, said no. I'm ok with being friends with him. I'll help him with anything he needs. But I don't think we work well in a relationship." Naruto thought about the power Sasuke held over him. It was scary. When they weren't together he was miserable and everyone could tell. That wasn't a good thing.

"I feel you." Kiba showed support. "The decision is yours to make man. Just make sure it's what you really want."

Naruto agreed. But what did he really want? "I think it is. It was really awkward though. I kinda jumped out and fled the scene." Naruto scratched his head as he recalled the night before.

"Dude…that's so weak." Kiba commented.

"I know. But when the words came out his mouth, I felt so vulnerable. Like anything he asked me to do, I would do it. I don't like that feeling."

Kiba rubbed his chin. "Sounds to me like you're still whipped for em. No matter how many times your mouth says no, your gut knows the deal."

Naruto sighed.

"Look, I've known Sasuke for a really long time. Not for nothing bro, but this guy is really into you. I've never seen him go through so many changes before, like EVER. Yo back in the day, you hardly caught Sasuke even breathing in Sakura's direction when they dated, hahah. He hates everyone except you." Kiba reassured the blonde. "But hey, it's your call."

Naruto looked over at him. If Kiba was right and Sasuke had changed for the better, could they try again?

**Across town**

Sai stared blankly at the computer before him as he brainstormed the proposed question. "Who are the people who have done the most to influence your personal development and in what ways were they influential?" He repeated for the 5th time.

"Ahhhhh…" He sighed as he remembered the time when he thought he'd never have to write another college essay. If it weren't for Sasuke he wouldn't have to but if he didn't submit these applications for him, they would never get done.

Sai looked up at the staircase behind him. Sasuke was still asleep. He rolled his eyes. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed with the raven and hug him while quietly praying for a hug back. Unfortunately he was unable to do that because they were still mad at each other. Actually, _he_ was still mad at Sasuke for leaving him on the porch for 3 hours the night before while he called over and over again. Either way, they weren't exactly speaking, as per usual. To think, after waiting outside for Sasuke to come home like a lost puppy, all he had to say for himself when he got there was, "Hmph."

Sai huffed as he thought about the heir's fierce attitude. It was getting worse and worse as the days passed. It was painfully clear that Naruto was weaseling his way back into Sasuke's life thus pushing Sai further out.

Moving on to the next school application, Sai carefully read the words printed ever so neatly across the folder. "Konoha University…" his eyes rolled to the side as he weighed his options here. He would love to have Sasuke at University with him but Naruto had also mentioned that KU was his choice school.

"Decisions, decisions," he muttered as he reached down and picked up his bag. Shoving the app into the waiting nap sack, Sai then proceeded to grab the next folder. "Otogakure Univerity it is." He said as he pulled out the essay portion and began to write.

**Sunday evening**

Naruto smiled.

"So can we start working on the speech tomorrow after school?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be home," Naruto agreed.

"I'll pick you up," Sasuke offered.

Naruto hesitated. "Okay."

"Alright. See you then," said the raven.

"Cool…" Naruto concluded the call.

The blue eyed teen stared at the cell in his hand for a second. Could he really handle an afternoon with Sasuke?

**Monday in gym**

"So tell him you were with Sasuke then." Kiba replied as if it's not a big a deal.

"What? Are you nuts? Neji would flip." Naruto stated from his upside down position on the gymnasium wall as he looked over the top of his head at his friend.

"Ok then don't tell em," Kiba shrugged.

"That's lying." Naruto confirmed.

"Jeeesz, look whatever you're gonna do, just do it already you're giving me a headache." Kiba responded with little interest. He didn't care either way, to him Neji was a d-bag and should be treated accordingly.

Naruto flipped over and stood up straight. "Uggh, I don't wanna keep lying to Neji." Naruto struggled.

"Well you already told em a lie, which he thinks is the truth. If you change up now you're the jerk in that situation." Kiba explained.

"Wait, so just cause he doesn't know it's a lie doesn't make me a liar until after I tell him I'm lying?" Naruto asked and stated as he tried to decipher Kiba's words of wisdom.

Kiba slapped his hands together in excitement. "EXACTLY!"

"Uhm, I'm confused."

Kiba touched his head. "Well, it sounds good to me."

"I'll figure something out. Untill then, I just have to avoid him."

Kiba shrugged.

"Hey, you wanna skip health and walk with me to Gaara's house?" Naruto asked warranting a look of horror.

"Are you on acid right now?" Kiba asked smartly.

"Dude he disappeared and it's really weird how Temari and Kankuro always get so crazy when I ask them about him. I'm kinda worried…"

"Come on dude not him too…how many people do you plan to play fairy godmother to?" Kiba inquired feeling like he was best friends with 'Captain save a hoe' himself.

"Can I worry about my friends please?" Naruto retorted.

"Sure, but can you just do it on your own time? You're giving me a headache." Kiba pouted.

"Ki-chan! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous!" Naruto approached Kiba with his fingers in pinching position.

"Yo! If you pinch my cheeks I'm gonna murder you!" Kiba nervously swatted him away.

"Ki-chan! Ki-chan!" Naruto chanted as the two began to scuffle.

**Later**

"I r-really…don't know if this is such ahh-" Shikamaru squirmed as Temari pressed her breasts against his body. "I don't think…"

"Shikamaruuu," she responded placing her soft pink lips to his neck. "What did we say about you thinking so much?"

Shikamaru exhaled and placed his hand on her lower back.

"That's it…" She cooed as his hand drifted further down till he was gripping one of her booty cheeks firmly.

"Temari-" He said briskly before kissing her lips.

"Mhmmm…" she purred as she felt herself moisten at his touch.

_Ringggggggggggggggg_

Shikamaru dropped his head in defeat.

"Ahhh, we can always come back later during your lunch." Temari smiled wickedly as she stepped back and buttoned her blouse.

"Let's do that," He said taking her hand in his. Shikamaru led his lady out of the back hall and to the 3rd floor where they would part.

"Muah," she made an audible noise when kissing him goodbye.

"I'll text you." He says as she nearly skips away.

**Lunch time**

"Oh! Oh, here he comes! Shhhh…" says a younger kid as Naruto passes by in the hall.

Naruto looks behind himself and verifies that he is the only other person walking through.

"Weird." He says under his breath. That was actually like the 5th time that had happened to him that day. He was clueless as to what was going on.

"Do I smell?" Naruto asked as he entered the café and thrusted his arm pit into Kiba's face.

"Dude, what the- ?!" Kiba fanned him away.

"Seriously?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know what all these whispers are about but I feel like it's all eyes on me for some reason." Naruto said as Choji and the others looked on.

"Not this again…" Kiba shakes his head.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"Anytime you hear a whisper or snicker no good can come of it. Last time we got that freak of nature Gaara. I swear, if it's another new kid at the damn end of the school year, I'm giving him a Texas titty twister." Kiba promised.

"You're a retarded" Naruto snickered.

"Well, I've noticed it too. But sorry, I can't help much in the gossip area." Shikamaru admitted.

"Why don't you ask Temari, Shikamaru?" Choji suggested.

"Ask Temari what?" She said appearing out of thin air.

"WHATTHEFU-" Kiba jumped. "How the hell do you always do that?"

Temari laughed as she draped her arms around her beau. "Do what chump?"

Kiba made a face. She was like a damn ninja.

"Hey, Temari, you heard anything weird lately?" Naruto asked.

"Weird?" She repeated with a raised brow. "No, I don't think so."

"Dude if you want gossip ask Sakura." Kiba said throwing his hands behind his head.

"We aren't speaking and you know that." Naruto reminded.

"O yea…" Kiba shrugged.

"Or what's just as good as asking Sakura?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Stop talking in riddles." Kiba responded.

"Ino?" Shino spoke up.

"Ding, ding, ding…" Shikamaru replicated a bell as he was pulled from his seat by Temari who was ready for another round with her bf.

Kiba reared back in his seat. "Why me?"

"Yeaaaa! Ask her!" Naruto screamed eagerly.

"Dude calm down. I don't know why you wanna know about some stupid girl gossip anyways, it ain't even about you."

"Well how do you know?" Naruto asked.

"And why does it have to be _'stupid girl gossip'_?" Temari questioned.

Kiba placed his finger on his chin before standing. "On second thought, I'll go ask her now! Ciao!"

"Wait a minute you big mouth dogface geek!" Temari shouted while shaking her fist at the spikey haired teen.

"Okay, let's go…" Shikamaru said to his girl who always seemed to want to cause physical harm to Kiba. "See you guys later." He said leading her in the opposite direction.

Naruto looked at Choji. "And then there were three!" he laughed. "Wait, where'd Shino go?"

**After school**

"Naruto." Neji said as he approached.

_Damn_. Naruto sighed before closing his locker. He was really hoping to avoid Neji for at least another day while he thought up a decent excuse for ditching him. He dare not tell him the truth. "Heyyy, Neji."

"Hey to you too." Neji counters suspicious of the blondes tone. "How did things turn out Friday?"

"Friday?" Naruto repeated the question as guilty people sometimes did. "Oh, things turned out well. I helped Jiraiya with some last minute, things."

"That's good." Neji wasn't convinced at all.

Naruto nodded.

"How about your weekend?" Neji probed deeper. He was definitely peeved at the fact that Naruto hadn't bothered to call him once.

"It was good." Naruto answered shortly.

"So what are you doing this evening?"

"Going home, I gotta clean my room," Naruto replied slowly. "Pervy has been brutal these last few days."

"I see." Neji nodded taking offense to the way the conversation was going. It was as if they we aren't intimate at all, as if they were barely friends. It was painful. "Naruto, is there something that I'm missing? It feels as though there may be some tension between us?"

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle. "Ah, Neji, no there's no tension." There was plenty tension.

"Ok, cause things seemed fine Friday afternoon then you broke our plans for that night then I didn't hear from you all weekend and I just want to know if _we're_ ok?" Neji wanted answers. He didn't like feeling pushed aside. "If something has changed with us let me know."

Naruto took a deep breath. He knew it wasn't right. "No, Neji I'm sorry. This weekend was a little crazy, I know I broke our date but I'll make it up. I promise." Naruto felt like a tool. He didn't like treating Neji this way either but then Neji didn't like him helping Sasuke, so he was torn. Neji would never understand so why start unnecessary drama?

Neji used his pastel eyes to gaze right to Naruto's soul. He knew something was off but for now he would leave things be. "Ok, then. As long as you're sure."

"Positive." Naruto smiled.

"I can drop you off home if you'd like." Neji offered.

"O, no, no that's totally ok. I'll walk." Naruto panicked. He knew Sasuke would be out in front of the school waiting for him. There was no way Neji would let that slide. "Besides you have year book stuff." Naruto took a guess.

"Well, they can wait 10 mins, you're just blocks away."

Naruto waved some papers around. "But you know, I'm stopping by Gaara's cause I have homework for him, so…you know he might have questions."

Neji raised his head a bit. "Ok."

"But thanks, I really appreciate the offer." Naruto patted Neji on the back.

Neji grimaced.

"I'll call you, ok?" Naruto said as he backed away toward the door waiting for Neji to head to the stairs.

"O, ok then." Neji said with a wave.

_Whewwwwwww!_ Naruto huffed as he pushed the heavy metal door open with force. Immediately he spotted the raven haired teen parked nearby.

"Hey." Naruto said as he hopped in the vehicle.

"I got us some lunch," Sasuke spoke as he threw the car into drive.

…

Neji made a fist as he watched the sleek black vehicle pull off from an upstairs window. Sasuke Uchiha would forever be in the way.

**Two G's**

Sai looked at the clock on the wall and then back down at his back pack. He stood from his seat and looked over at Gamatatsu.

"I have to drop somethings off at the post office before they close. Be right back." He said with a duplicitous smile.

"Okie dokie." The large round male agreed.

Sai pulled out several envelopes and paused. He scanned Sasuke's KU application which was still blank. Clearing his throat without second thought, he zipped the back pack up and proceeded to exit the shop.

**Back at school**

"A rumor?" Ino questioned as she tied on an apron over her clothes.

"Yeah, idk what it's about but it's something Naruto over heard some knobs talkin about in the hall." Kiba explained over the phone.

Ino picked up a spray bottle and began to spritz the flowers that were positioned all over her family store. "What does he care about some stupid rumor for?"

Kiba huffed. "Man I don't know. He's paranoid about some shit."

"If anything it's just some stupid freshman banter." Ino decided. "If it were real drama, I would know. Trust me."

"Yeah well it doesn't really matter to me but find out what's up."

"Kiba?" Anko called from the classroom doorway.

"I gotta get back to detention. I'll call you after." He said rolling his eyes.

"K," Ino agreed as she disconnected. She took out a pair of scissors and snipped off a brown spot from one of the azaleas she was tending to. Quickly she pressed a button on her cell. "Ten? Yea, have you heard anything crazy today?"

"Crazy? Hummm lemme think…" Ten-ten started as they delved deeper into conversation.

**Tuesday early morning**

_Ringggggg….ringggggg….ringgggg_

Orochimaru groaned as he was growing extremely tired of this game already.

_Ringgggggg_

Sasuke was being as stubborn as ever and it was getting old very fast.

"Please leave a message after the tone," the automated voice suggested.

_Beeeeeeep_

"…." Orochimaru thought about what to say. "Sasuke-kun, you've been a very bad boy..." He closed his eyes and pictured the porcelain skinned teen laid across his bed, bare. Slipping his free hand over his crotch, the snake like male fondled his semi hard on as the memory of Sasuke's body continued to arouse him. "Though I've been warned to stay away…I lust for you even more…come home," he concluded allowing the phone to slip from his ear and hit the floor. Orochimaru maneuvered his hand across his chest and roughly tugged at his nipple. "Hmmmm," he hummed thinking of the raven.

**Across town**

"Why should I do him any favors?" Sasuke asked as he threw the car into park.

Naruto gave him a look.

Sasuke exhaled. "Fine. I'll comp him a room. When does he need it?"

"I don't know yet. I'll tell him to call you," Naruto said grabbing for his notebook.

Sasuke observed Naruto closely. He was more than excited about being back in good graces with the blonde. Even after Naruto had ran away from him the other night, things seemed ordinary. "So tonight?" He asked hopefully.

Naruto thought about the little progress they'd made the night before. Sasuke was supposed to be writing the speech of his life and yet they had lunch and managed to talk about his broken guitar for hours instead of working. "I have work today."

Sasuke nodded. "I can come by after."

Naruto thought about what that meant: another late night with his ex that he wasn't quite over yet. "Ok, but we have to get through at least the first paragraph."

Sasuke smirked. "Deal."

Naruto clutched his book tightly and escaped from the Benz. As Sasuke pulled off the blonde looked around nervously wondering if anyone had noticed; namely Neji. After confirming that the coast was clear, Naruto jogged up the school steps.

**Later during gym**

"Seriously Sakura if you know something about this rumor, spill." Ino demanded as she beared down on Sakura with Ten-ten standing over her shoulder like back up.

Sakura maintained her solid expression as she sat with her legs crossed in front of her on the locker room bench. By this time she was in 'careless mode'. Initially she thought outing Sasuke and Naruto would make her feel great but it was only making her more agitated. "What do you want me to say?"

"Say you made it up. Say you just wanted to get back at them and that you lied," Ino growled.

Sakura knitted her brow. "Why should I?"

"Because no one believes it anyway." Ino responded.

"I didn't lie." Sakura stood her ground.

Ino sizzled. "I can understand you being pissed and wanting to get back at Naruto for what happened but leave Sasuke out of this," she insisted.

"It's his fault too!" Sakura fired back.

"Liar." Ino accused while folding her arms across her chest.

Sakura shook her head.

"Tell the truth Sakura." Ino demanded again as she leaned in.

"Or what? You're gonna hit me?" Sakura inquired.

"No, but I am going to tell everyone in the school that you're a bitter liar and that you made it all up. I'll tell everyone about how you have the biggest obsession with Naruto and how he turned you down and now you're just playing the part of a desperate old hag." Ino spat.

"That's now how it happened-" Sakura denied.

"Liar!" Ino yelled.

"I didn't lie! Naruto told me himself! I didn't make any of it up Ino! Sasuke is not who you think he is!" Sakura barked as she fought back tears of frustration.

"Ok, ok, let's cool down." Ten-ten suggested as she stepped between the two.

Ino backed off and leaned against one of the lockers nearby.

After a moment of searching Sakura's face for answers, Ten-ten looked at Ino. "Maybe she's not lying," she shrugged prompting a look of death from the blue eyed Kunoichi.

Ino shook her head in revulsion.

"It kinda makes sense though." Ten-ten chimed in as she reminisced on several instances of SasuNaru.

Ino took a seat on the bench across from Sakura her face began to knot up. "Ughhh, no wonder he wouldn't touch me." She thought out loud.

Ten-ten rolled her eyes. "Sakura, everyone knows you're the one that spread this, what are you going to do?"

Sakura hadn't thought about that but then again did it matter? Sasuke hated her and she hated Naruto so what was the point? "I don't really care. I'm over it."

"Over it?" Ino picked up her fury. "You mean to tell me you have been holding this in all this time? And now you're over it?"

"I figured I'd feel better if people knew the truth." The pink haired girl said with regret.

"You mean you thought you'd feel better once you got revenge," Ten-ten clarified.

Ino didn't care what her reason was. "Either way that's really pissy the way you decided to do us. I thought we were best friends but yet you kept this from us for weeks all the while playing little miss psychotic just for sympathy."

"I didn't do it for sympathy Ino. Everything is not always about you ya know," she started feeling her heart weaken. "Finally I was over Sasuke, just to get hurt all over again."

"Ladies, would you all like to join us for gym anytime soon?" Asked Gai from the locker room door.

"Ah, coming Gai-sensei!" Ten-ten called out as she grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her along.

Ino shook her head. She reached down into her knee sock and pulled out her cell.

**Elsewhere**

"Ino just texted me," Kiba said as he began to type a response.

"What's up?" Naruto asked without looking up from his book.

"Idk, she wants to meet during free mod. Maybe she wants to make out," he said hopefully.

Naruto glanced up.

"That'd be so hot." Kiba snickered as he agreed to meet via text message.

Naruto snickered, he remembered those days.

**At the Uchiha complex**

Sasuke put his cell phone to his ear. Sai was somewhere in the house listening through walls, as usual, so he shut the bathroom door tightly before pressing the #1.

"You have one new voice message…" the machine said before a voice began to speak.

Sasuke listened closely. His hold on the phone constricted as he heard Orochimaru's voice for the first time in a long time.

"…" the raven was baffled as he hung up the phone. He wondered, who could have warned Orochimaru to stay away from him?

**After school**

Naruto walked into the library to grab some books for his final literature paper. He sighed as he headed for the stacks. Suddenly his eyes cut to the side towards a group of kids giggling and looking in his direction. _Whatever._ He thought as he browsed the selection.

"That's him…right there…" a voice whispered causing him to look over his shoulder.

Naruto furrowed his brows. He had no idea why people were talking about him but it was getting annoying.

_Vummmmm, vummmm _

He pulled out his phone which had been on vibrate.

"Naruto!?" Kiba near screamed.

Naruto removed the phone from his ear and looked towards the front to see Kiba standing in the middle of the library floor.

"Omg where are you?!" Kiba asked as his eyes traveled the huge room.

Naruto stepped from a row of books. "Right here," he said hanging up his cell.

"Yo, you have to come with me!" Kiba said upon spotting his friend.

"Mr. Inuzuka, if you are not here to study leave!" The teacher said as she stood from her seat.

"Ok, ok! Dude, we have to go-" Kiba directed as Naruto approached.

"What happened?" Naruto questioned as he was dragged into the hall.

"Listen, she told everybody man." Kiba announced.

Naruto got closer to him. "What are you talking about?"

"Sakura, I told you not to trust her!" He shouted. "She told everyone about you and Sasuke…the whole school knows."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. "No way…"

"Fuckin way." Kiba concurred.

Naruto grabbed a hand full of his hair. No wonder all eyes were on him, they all knew. "Sasuke is gonna freak."

Kiba shook his head. "I told you that bitch was bad news."

Naruto was thrown. He looked down at his watch. "Shit, I gotta get to work." He said solemnly.

Kiba opened his arms as his friend sulked away. "Dude, what are you gonna do?"

Naruto raised his shoulders. He wasn't sure.

**Two G's**

Sai watched Naruto exceptionally hard as he kept himself occupied with busy work. He was obviously thinking something over. More than likely it had to do with Sasuke, who was being especially flakey lately. "Is everything ok?"

Naruto didn't bother to look up from his cleaning. "Yea, I'm ok."

Sai wasn't satisfied with this answer. "You're really bad at lying."

Naruto stopped what he was doing. "Let's say you trusted someone with a really big secret and then you found out they went and told people about it."

Sai listened closely.

"What would you do?" Naruto inquired.

Sai was more than intrigued. This could certainly get interesting. "I guess the first thing I would do is confront the person; find out why they betrayed my trust."

Naruto huffed. "I kinda know why. We aren't exactly on speaking terms right now...I guess she wanted to get back at me."

Sai's ears perked up. "She?"

"Yeah, she." Naruto said with a slighted look.

"And why exactly aren't you and 'she' speaking?" Sai dug deeper.

Naruto was very hesitant about divulging details. Even though Sai was pretty good about giving advice, Naruto didn't want to have to get into the whole Sasuke thing with him. Every time they spoke about Sasuke things got weird. "Ahhh, it's a long story."

Sai shrugged. "I've got nothing but time."

Naruto still wasn't sure. "Maybe I shouldn't get into it."

Sai sensed push back. It was obvious why. This clearly had something to do with Sasuke in some way, shape or form. "Ok, no problem. Just know, once something gets out, there's no taking it back."

"Yeah…that's what I'm worried about."

"So the secret is about you and someone else perhaps?" Sai inquired as he allowed his pen to make contact with his art pad. "Someone you care about maybe…"

"Something like that." Naruto said leaning back in his seat and throwing both hands behind his head. He looked up into the ceiling. "I just didn't expect her to do this."

Sasuke's name burned on the tip of Sai's tongue. "Do you think the other person will be mad?"

Naruto looked over at Sai. "Pissed."

That was all the confirmation Sai needed. He wondered if it had anything to do with Sasuke being suspended from school.

"I'm gonna have to do some major damage control," Naruto sighed at the thought of telling Sasuke.

"Excuse me." Sai said abruptly as he moved from his stool way quicker than usual.

Naruto watched as he darted out the front of the store and off to the left.

Once out of Naruto's line of vision, Sai pulled out his phone and dialed Sasuke.

"Yeah?" Asked the raven on the 6th ring in a less than amused tone.

Sai didn't even know what to say. "Sasuke…"

"What?"

"You'll be home tonight won't you…when I get off?" Asked the short haired male.

Sasuke paused for a moment. "Probably not." He was of course meeting up with Naruto.

Sai thought fast. "Sasuke, I need to complete the last of your applications to get them off by tomorrow's deadline."

"Can't you do it from you dorm?" Asked an impatient raven.

Sai bit his lip. Sasuke had been doing everything in his power lately to keep him away. "You can leave your key for me…if you want."

Sasuke made a face. "Call me later," he said shortly before hanging up.

Sai listened as the phone loudly clicked in his ear. He hated playing the scorned lover.

**Later**

"You sure?" Sasuke asked with traces of disappointment to his voice.

"Yea, I kinda don't feel too good. Tomorrow though, ok?" Naruto spoke lowly as he rubbed his forehead.

Sasuke wondered if it was anything he did. "Ok, no problem." He said not wanting to be too overbearing.

_Click. _

Naruto took in a deep breath as he reentered the café.

Sai looked over his shoulder at the blonde who wasn't himself at all. "Hey, you sure everything's ok?" He asked again trying to determine the issue.

Naruto shook his head. "I guess," he said pulling off his apron.

Sai didn't want to pry too hard; he didn't want Naruto to become suspicious.

Naruto sat at the end of the counter and rested his head on his hands. How was he going to break this down to Sasuke?

**Wednesday afternoon**

"Look we gotta figure something out." Suigetsu says as he rolls his eyes across the others.

"Hey this was your idea; don't tell me you're chickening out now." Jugo counters.

Suigetsu laughs. "Chickening out…what? Hahaha…"

"Well then out with it lame-o." Karin demands as she adjusts her frames on her nose. Suigetsu had alotta nerve calling them out there to meet and not having shit to say.

"I mean, so are we gonna go on on Monday or what?" He asks.

Jugo looks to Karin. "You think we're ready?"

She clears her throat.

"You already know what she'll say." Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"You know, I'm so sick of your 'better than thou attitude'. No wonder Sasuke doesn't want to deal with this shit." She counters.

Suigetsu sneers. "You can be replaced too darling."

"You dirty mother-" Karin says as she is held back by Jugo.

"Calm down, you know he likes to push buttons." The orange haired big guy says.

Suigetsu turns his nose up. "Look, I'm tired of waiting and we aint getting any younger. I say we circulate some flyers and try to draw a crowd for Monday night."

"Have you cleared this with Jerry?" Asked Jugo.

"Jerry? Please, he never says no to money." The sharp toothed male attested.

"Ok so who's gonna tell _him_?" Karin asked with worried features.

Neither spoke up.

"I didn't think so." She huffed.

"What the hell? Do we really need Sasuke's approval to play? I mean he abandoned us as far as I'm concerned and we own the music just as much as he does." Suigetsu protested.

"But it would be common courtesy to at least tell him." Jugo figured.

Suigetsu raised his hands. "Well y'all can do what y'all want. I'm printing up some ads for Monday and you either show or you don't." He said as he left the scene.

Karin looked at Jugo.

"I haven't spoken to him in weeks." He admitted.

She shook her head.

"I'll see if I can get in contact with him." He adds.

**At school**

As Naruto walked the halls of Konoha High, he felt like there was a target on his back.

"Knock, knock." He says as he appears in Iruka's doorway.

"Naruto, come on in." The male teacher says.

Naruto sits.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind." Iruka begins.

Naruto gives him a weak smile. "Yea, things are definitely crazy again."

"Go head, lay it on me," welcomed the older male.

"Remember what I told you about Sakura? About how she got mad with me after I told her about Sasuke and I?"

"Yes."

"Well she told everyone, now the entire school is talking about it. I can't even pee in peace. Everywhere I go someone is whispering about me." Naruto complained.

"Oh, that's awful," Iruka tried to sound comforting. "I know Sasuke isn't here, but how is he taking the news?"

"That's the thing…since he isn't here he hasn't heard yet."

"I see. Well, maybe you should be the one to tell him." Iruka coaxed.

Naruto put his hand on his head. "I know, but we just got in a kinda decent place and I don't want him to be pissed with me for opening my big mouth."

"I understand Naruto, however in a situation like this, it may do more damage to your relationship if he hears it from someone else. I'm sure he'll understand."

Naruto looked to the side. He needed to tell Sasuke, that night.

**After school**

"I feel horrible." Sakura sobbed as the weight of the world pressed down on her shoulders. She not only ruined any chance she ever had with Naruto but she also alienated a really good friend at the same time.

"You know what you have to do then Sakura," Ten suggested as she stroked her pink hair in an effort to soothe her.

Ino kept her distance.

"I wish I could take it all back..." She cooed.

Ten-ten looked at Ino who refused to acknowledge Sakura's plight.

"What if he still doesn't accept me though? What if an apology isn't good enough?" She questioned.

"Well at least you will have tried. If you leave things as they are now, you'll never know whether you two can go back to the way you were before." Ten explained.

Ino shook her head. "It was stupid of you to say those things in the first place."

"Those _true_ things?" Sakura fired back.

"True or not, you should of thought about loving Naruto before you opened your mouth." Ino snapped as she was still annoyed with Sakura for the whole ordeal.

"And you're a saint right?" Sakura shook her head.

Ino hopped off the desk top she had been perched on. "I'm no saint but I'm not the one crying my eyes out over some boy who clearly doesn't want me, am I?"

Sakura stood up. "As many times as we've seen you cry over Sasuke? Did you forget your birthday?"

Ino narrowed her eyes.

Ten-ten sighed before standing up between the two girls who were once again at each other's throats. "You guys…come on…fighting one another isn't going to make things any better."

"Ugggghhh," Ino groaned as she turned the opposite direction. "You're not gonna feel better till you address this with him," she begrudging offered counsel.

Ten-ten nodded.

Sakura was dreading facing him. "I'll find him then."

"It's not guaranteed to work you know." Ino added.

Sakura held her breathe at the thought.

"But it's worth a try," Ten-ten persuaded.

Sakura had decided, she would find him and she would apologize.

**That night at Naruto's**

Sasuke eyed Naruto suspiciously. Something was off. "What is it dobe?"

Naruto looked up. "Huh?"

"You're acting funny. Funnier than usual."

Naruto squirmed with a grin. "Heheh, what are you talking about?"

Sasuke lowered his lids. "I'm not writing till you spill." He announced as he dropped his pen.

Naruto bit his tongue. He was planning to tell him anyway, now or never right? "Ok, there is something." Naruto began nervously as he cleared his lap.

Sasuke looked right at him. His dark eyes were framed by raven colored bangs making him appear as enticing as ever.

Naruto swallowed. He hated when Sasuke looked all sexy like that. "Um, yeahh…" he began as he tried to overt his eyes from Sasuke's. "I messed up kinda bad."

Sasuke maintained his composure. He wasn't sure what was to follow but it didn't sound good.

Naruto took a deep breath. "So this all started a few weeks ago, Sakura was here with me and she like, came on to me and I was confused about what I wanted cause of…you know we had broken up. But it just kinda came out without me really thinking about what I was saying I guess. I just felt really lonely, I didn't have anyone to talk to and she was just there…"

Sasuke didn't like what he was hearing so far. "Naruto, what happened with you and Sakura?"

"I told her about us. About you and me." Naruto admitted regretfully. "She ended up being really pissed about it; I guess she figured I was playing her the whole time she was getting over you…I mean I don't know. But she just stopped talking to me and now the whole school basically knows cause she went around telling people."

Sasuke Uchiha was silent. He thought about how quickly news traveled in Konoha, not just the high school but the whole city. He was sure it was the topic of every conversation by now.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to go on a tirade. He definitely was entitled to it. Naruto knew how Sasuke was about his privacy and this was a total fail. "I know what you're gonna say, it was stupid of me to tell her that."

Sasuke remained eerily quiet.

Naruto waited. And waited. He wasn't sure what the silence meant but it was excruciating. "Sasuke?" He called the other's name preparing for backlash.

"I warned you about her." Sasuke reminded in a monotone voice.

"I know. I screwed up. I'm sorry," the blonde replied softly.

"Did you do anything with her?" Asked the raven.

Naruto was a lost. "What? No," he denied after thought. "Well, we kissed."

Sasuke looked at him sternly.

"But that's it." Naruto swore.

Sasuke exhaled. "It's fine."

Naruto thought he was hearing things. "Nani?"

"It's fine Naruto." Sasuke repeated.

"So you're not mad?" Naruto asked for clarity.

Sasuke smirked, he was annoyed none the less but he wouldn't allow it to make him crazy. "I don't care about hiding anymore. I should have never hid you to begin with."

Naruto quickly looked away as a blush crept up on his face.

"Now you know why I told you she can't be trusted," Sasuke pointed out.

"I really thought we were better than that." And he did. Naruto never imagined she would turn on him this way.

"You don't know Sakura like I do Naruto." Sasuke confirmed.

"But people change. They change all the time." He said picking up his pen.

Sasuke didn't doubt that at all. "It's possible for everyone to change but me huh?"

Naruto locked eyes with the other teen. "I never said that."

"But you're thinking it every time you see me."

Naruto breathed in but the air never escaped his lungs.

"I want another chance," Sasuke continued.

Naruto unconsciously backed up as Sasuke drew nearer. He wasn't sure how things came to this but he was just seconds away from connecting lips with his old flame. "Sasuke-" he said as he was stopped by the bed.

Sasuke could see that Naruto was resisting. He wanted to do this now. His whole body ached at the thought of once again being inside Naruto.

"Wait-" Naruto protested in limited words.

Sasuke paused. He was not about to force Naruto into something he was not ready for. Sasuke pulled back. Of course he was frustrated, of course he wanted Naruto but he also wanted to do it the right way. He stood. "I should go."

Naruto was flustered to his core but he wasn't ready for Sasuke to go yet. "You don't have to leave," he said standing too. The truth was, he missed the raven's company but he also knew the moment they'd kiss would change everything and put him right back into vulnerability.

Sasuke ran his hand over his mouth. "It's getting late." He said knowing damn well he would not be able to control himself a 2nd time if he stayed longer.

Naruto followed Sasuke to the door. "Ok." He said with a hint of disappointment.

Sasuke wanted to face him and kiss him goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow," he opted out.

"Sure." Naruto agreed as Sasuke exited.

**Thursday Konoha high**

"Seriously though, I don't think it's all over school." Shikamaru determined as he and Naruto walked the first floor hall.

"Are you kidding me? Everyone knows." Naruto said with disdain. It had been 4 days already and people still weren't over this gossip yet.

"I didn't know about that," Shikamaru still denied.

"Tsunade knows." Naruto countered.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Tsunade hardly counts as 'everyone'. You're being paranoid."

"Hey tooty fruity, where's your boyfriend today?" Kankuro laughed as he passed Naruto and Shikamaru by.

Naruto made a face. "Yep…paranoid."

"Ok so everyone knows. Big deal." Shikamaru shrugged it off. He didn't see what all the fuss was about.

"It's a big deal to Sasuke." Naruto remitted.

"Did he say it was a big deal?" Questioned the smartest student in Konoha high school.

"No. It was weird actually. He was way more understanding than I thought he'd be. But still it's a big deal because of who he is. He likes to stay private and I know why. Did you see the Konoha Times this morning? I nearly fell out and died." Naruto referenced the newspaper Pervy had waved in his face at 6:30 that morning.

"Ah, yeah. That article was pretty brutal. 'The whimsical prince'." Shikamaru reiterated the title page. "Ouch."

"Yeah ouch is right. This is all my fault and Sasuke's gonna kill me later."

"Not true. I think this'll all blow over soon enough." Shikamaru assured Naruto who rushed his fingers through blonde locks.

"Shi-ka-mar-u!" Temari called from down the hall with a wave.

"Ahhh, gotta go. I'll see you at lunch," Shika confirmed while patting him on the shoulder.

"K." Naruto nodded.

The blonde decided to head to Iruka's for a few to fill him in on the latest Sasuke drama. As he rounded the corner he heard a very familiar feminine voice call out to him.

"Naruto…"

Coming to a stop, he slowly turned. Her face was as pretty as always but very sad. Her eyes only gleamed half as bright as usual suggesting that something was troubling her. Naruto's first thought was to comfort her and ask why such beauty was masked by obvious hardship however his own feelings wouldn't allow such a conversation to take place.

Her gazed drifted down to her shoes. "I…Naruto…I'm sorry."

He held back. He wanted to reach out to her. Almost. "Sorry? I trusted you."

"I know-" she acknowledged moving her eyes right up to his.

Naruto couldn't believe she was coming to him with a simple 'I'm sorry' as if she hadn't just turned people's lives completely upside down. "You promised."

"I know! I was hurt Naruto. I was upset with you…all I could think about was my own feelings. I thought, getting even with you by spreading your secret would make me feel better…it didn't." Sakura poured out her heart.

Naruto felt angry. "So what do you want?"

She felt weak. "I want you to know that I truly am sorry for what happened. And I take full responsibility for it."

"Sakura-" he tried to stop her.

"Naruto I did it because lo-"

"Sakura," he cut her short knowing what her next word would be. "I can't be friends with you anymore."

The weight of his words crushed her. She thought once she apologized and he understood how sorry she was he'd forgive her. He had to right?

There was nothing else to say. He turned.

"Wait!" She yelled. "Naruto…if I could take it all back…I would."

He didn't look at her. His mind was made up. He needed to be able to trust his friends and she had proved that she was untrustworthy.

As he faded away, tears streamed down her face. She really did regret what had happened between them but 'no' was not an answer she was used to hearing.

**Later that night**

"That's not all for you!" Temari scolded while slapping Kankuro's hand away from the potatoes.

"Oh my gawddd, you are sooo bossy." He sulked as he rubbed the back of his hand.

"Take it easy," Baki reprimanded the two.

"He is such a glutton, Gaara has to eat too you know." Temari warned.

"Does he ever eat?" Kankuro commented in a smart-alecky way.

Just then the kitchen door swung open.

"See," Temari teased sticking out her tongue.

Kankuro shrugged.

"Gaara, you're feeling better?" Baki asks as the red headed teen approached the table.

Gaara barely nodded before pulling out a seat and sitting down.

"Meat." Kankuro said holding out his hand.

Temari pushed the tray his way. "In other news, I start classes the 27th."

"Very good Temari." Baki approved.

"Right after graduation. What a retard." Kankuro commented.

"Retard? Well at least I got into a school." She hissed.

Kankuro shrugged again. "Like I care."

"You should." Baki said as he raised his fork to his lips.

Gaara looked on quietly, his plate was still bare.

"Man whatever." The male twin jeered.

"So anyway, Shikamaru is doing summer courses too so we'll get to spend the whole summer together." She gushed.

Baki gave a look of approval.

"Forget that, speaking of your loser boyfriend, I heard the most gnarly rumor today about his stupid blonde friend." Kankuro began.

Gaara's ears perked up at the mention of Naruto.

"Rumor? You're such a girl." Temari shook her head.

"So get this, him and that rich Uchiha kid, they're totally boinking or something."

Gaara's eyes widened.

Temari looked at Gaara then at Kankuro. "Hey," she cautioned.

"Seriously I think it's totally true. Have you ever checked them out before, total homos." Kankuro laughed.

Gaara's fists began to tighten under the table.

Temari looked at Baki.

"Kankuro, that's not appropriate dinner table language." The older male advised.

"Whaddya mean appropriate? What's wrong with a little pillow bitin', pole smugglin', sausage hiding- "

Gaara's whole body tensed.

"Kankuro-" Baki raised his voice.

Temari watched her younger brother with cautious eyes.

"What?" Kankuro cluelessly asked with open hands.

"Just stop." Temari near whispered. It was evident to her that Gaara was bothered by the conversation but of course bull headed Kankuro would always push the envelope.

Kankuro jammed a piece of meat into his mouth and kept on talking. "Hey isn't it funny though? This kid Sasuke is supposed to be a big shot and now him and his little boyfriend are outed?"

Gaara's anger boiled over.

Baki shook his head.

"What losers-" The oldest sibling commented.

"AARRRRRHHHHHKKKKKKK_!" _Gaara's hands landed forcefully on the dinner table as he ejected from his seat sending it crashing to the floor.

_BAMMMMMMM_

Kankuro reared back in his chair as everyone looked on at the ill-tempered red head.

Gaara's shoulders heaved up and down as he stared blankly at the crushed plate underneath his left palm. His light eyes doubled in size when trickles of blood appeared prompting the teen to cringe at the sight. Blood had always had the strangest effect on him. Just the smell alone would stir up emotions deep down inside of him that he wasn't sure existed.

Baki stood from his seat slowly. "Gaara," he said carefully not wanting the adolescent to rampage any further.

Without a word, Gaara abruptly turned and headed for the steps.

Almost simultaneously the three remaining parties exhaled after holding their breath for the last 5 minutes of terrible fear.

"Jeeesz. What's his problem?" Kankuro questioned after assessing that the coast was clear.

"You are so dense." Temari snapped.

Baki sat down with major worry.

"What did I do? It wasn't about him!" Kankuro defended.

"Didn't you see the look on his face? Naruto's his friend you idiot, why would you think it was ok to talk about him like that?!" Temari sounded off.

Kankuro crossed his arms. "So sensitive."

"Ughh," Temari raised her lip at her numbskull twin.

…

Gaara pressed himself firmly against the back of the door in his room. His whole body shook with anger. He was having a hard time controlling his air intake.

_Could what Kankuro said be true? _

He grabbed the side of his head as sharp pain streaked through his cranium.

"Rrrrrrhhhh," he growled as he pictured Naruto.

"Hahahahaha," a voice coarser than his own laughed.

Gaara's eyes intensify while focusing on the dark carpet beneath his feet. _Was it possible? Was the news true? Could Naruto be…? _Wincing again in pain, Gaara looked at his left hand. It wasn't injured badly but the sight of blood, the smell of it was driving him mad. He gripped his shirt tight and pulled it so hard that it nearly choked his neck. He felt dirty. Confined. Trapped. He pulled with both hands now. Finally the t-shirt ripped and was torn from his body. He stood there, partially clad. Breathing heavily. _But if Naruto was …_

His head hurt at the thought. The thought that Naruto could be into something like that. The thought that Naruto could be so vile, it was repulsive. Gaara's right hand lingered around the band of his pants. He pulled at the draw string loosening the bottoms. _If Naruto was…if Naruto had been fooling around with Sasuke…that meant that… _Gaara threw his head back causing it to thud against the wooden object behind him. He pulled his left hand closer into his chest, causing his wound to seep more blood. Gaara pushed his right hand into his pants, into his underwear and paused at the stiffness that was revealed.

He knew this was bad. Feeling this way about someone that was like him. Feeling this way about Naruto, a guy. Gripping his manhood firmly, he pulled causing a sort of excruciating elation to pass through him. It was painful and sensuous at the same time; he quivered under his own touch.

"Haaaa, haaaa," he panted as his heart beat wildly in his chest.

Digging his nails into his skin, Gaara's left hand began to cause welts to form across his upper body. _Disgusting._ He thought as he pictured Naruto, undressed. _What if it were true? What if, Naruto was… _His toes curled as he stroked himself harder. _What if Naruto was… _Gaara thought back to the times he'd been alone with Naruto. The times parts of his body had made physical contact with the blonde's; it further excited him. Is that why he'd been so anxious around Naruto? Because of this nasty urge within himself?

"Aahhhaaaa," Gaara moaned as joy reached his very core. "Naruto…." he murmured as his manhood throbbed wickedly under his touch. This wasn't the first time. This wasn't the first time he'd masturbated to the thought of Naruto. Each time he did, he felt awful after. He felt unclean. _Despicable_. _Could Naruto really be…? What if it were true? _That life style, it was immoral.

"Mhhmmm, Na-ru-tooo…" The syllables escaped his lips lightly as the pleasure became too much for him to stand. "Ahhhhaaa, ahhhaa-" the teen exhaled deeply as his life force spilled from his body. Once again panting, this time in satisfaction, Gaara slid down the length of the door until he sat listlessly on the floor.

Quickly his self-gratification began to turn his stomach as contempt crept over him once again.

"Mwahahaha," a sinister voice chuckled in the back of his mind.

Gaara raised his hands, both bloody and sticky to his head to try and shield his self from the hateful words that would follow.

"Appalling," Shukaku started. "You're as revolting as he is."

"Stop it…he's not…" Gaara defended.

"You think that is normal? Do you think it's normal for you to fantasize about him regularly?" The demon voice put heavy pressure on the teenager.

"I-" Gaara stumbled.

"The way you look at him, the things you think about him…" Shukaku made sure Gaara resented himself for his sinful thoughts and behavior. He wanted to make sure Gaara resented Naruto for making him feel that way. "It's unacceptable. You're not normal and neither is he."

Gaara slammed his head against the door.

_THUDDDDDDDD_!

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up!" He banged until the voice subsided. Once Shukaku had quieted down, Gaara crawled to his nightstand. He grabbed for his little blue pill, placed it on his tongue and swallowed. He blinked slowly as he stared off into the distance. Dim became dark and dark became pitch black as everything gradually faded away.


End file.
